The Mystery of El Jardín
by MarieCarro
Summary: A group of college students with clashing personalities wins an all-expenses-paid weeklong vacation at a luxury resort in the Caribbean, thinking it will be spent on the beach in the glorious sunshine. However, after landing it becomes very apparent that all is not as it should when the students find themselves alone on the island with only their pilot and one guide. Or are they..?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey all! Another new story by me coming out here, and this one will have **a set weekly update schedule**. I will update on **Thursdays** , and this is a promise I can keep because the story is already **completely written**.

I need to tell you all, though, that this story isn't 100 % mine. I have transformed it into a story from an interactive story app called _Choices_ (an app I am completely obsessed with atm) and the creators are Pixelberry Studios.

So here's my disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or the full plot of this story. All recognizable content belongs to their respective owner. No copyright infringement intended. Names and places have been changed for the purpose of Fanfiction.**

Title: The Mystery of El Jardín

Beta: Belynda Smith

Genre: Mystery/Drama/Romance

Rated M

Summary: Ten lucky college kids receive the chance to vacation for one week at a luxury resort on a private island in the Caribbean when they win a random draw contest held at their school. However, it becomes apparent quickly that this vacation will stay with them all forever.

* * *

 _ **The Mystery of El Jardín**_

 **{Chapter 1}**

All I could see was green. Green bushes, green vines, green trees. My feet pounded against the ground as I ran for all I was worth from… something. I didn't dare to look over my shoulder and find out what was chasing me.

Suddenly, I was pulled to the side by my arm and down under a bush. A man I had never seen before crouched next to me with one finger pressed against his lips.

"Stay down. It's coming this way," he said, and despite not knowing him, I listened, because he made me feel safe, somehow.

Everything went dark, and then I was running again toward a big stone building. Another man I didn't recognize stood by the entrance with his hand outstretched toward me.

"Bella! Give me your hand!"

I reached for him, but darkness overcame me once again.

Then, a bodiless, male voice spoke in my ear. It was unfamiliar, but the words caused my blood to run cold.

"You don't understand, do you? Of course not. But you will … in time."

The plane shuddered and jolted me awake. I blinked away the strange dream as I adjusted to the bright sunlight outside.

"Wow..." I mumbled to myself, confused by the illogical dream I'd just had.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Benjamin, my best friend in the whole world, said, and gave me a goofy smirk from the seat next to me.

I stretched and yawned as I recalled why I was on a plane and where I was heading.

"I'm not still dreaming, right?"

"Doesn't feel real, does it? But we're finally on our way!" Benjamin replied excitedly.

He wasn't the only bubbly person on the plane. The chatter of the ten contest winners from our school filled the small space.

"One magical week in paradise, here we come!" A girl with flaming red hair sighed contentedly from her seat in the front row.

"All expenses paid, what whaaaaaat!" Peter Chen, one of the school's star football players exclaimed.

"Good thing, too. I'm so deep in student debt I couldn't even afford instant ramen right now," Emmett McCarty agreed with him. Emmett was the most compassionate person I'd ever had the pleasure of meeting, although he was bit stupid sometimes because of his constant need to get high.

I was just as excited as the rest of them, but I just couldn't shake my dream away. It had felt so real despite not making any sense.

"Hey … you okay, Bella? Bad dream?" Benjamin asked with a worried glance.

"Just a really weird one," I assured him. "I dreamt about … about _him!_ " My eyes widened as the second guy from my dream came walking down the aisle toward us.

"You had a dream about Garrett Gayle?" Benjamin's worried expression morphed into one of amusement. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go talk to him!"

Benjamin pushed me out into the aisle, right as Garrett was about to pass by. I literally fell right into his arms.

"Whoa, hello there!" Garrett said with a surprised, but kind, smile.

Benjamin leaned out in the aisle from his seat. "My friend Bella here wants to say something."

Garrett continued to smile as he waited for what I apparently had to say, and the pressure caused me to just blurt it out.

"I dreamt about you!"

His smile widened. "Is that so? A good one I hope."

I blushed. " Actually, it was kind of terrifying," I confessed without thinking how it would sound to him. "Oh, not because of you! It's just..." I scrambled as I tried to save the part of my dignity that I had left.

Garrett shook his head, his million dollar, perfect-white-teeth smile still in place. "Don't worry. I'll take it as a compliment anyway," he said and slipped by me to continue down the plane.

"Oh man, got that whole thing on video. You've gotta see your face..." Benjamin trailed off and I looked over at him. He was frowning down at his phone. "Huh, weird. Is it really 5:15? We should've landed an hour ago … and it didn't feel like you'd been snoring _that_ long."

I shot him an unamused smile. "Hilarious. I'll go ask the pilot if something's up..."

As I made my way forward, I passed by the other students talking loudly over each other.

"Excuse me, will you please cease your babbling? The tour guide is trying to speak," a blond guy with an English accent said irritatedly.

The tour guide, a small girl with short black hair, smiled at him appreciatively. "Thank you, Alistair! As your tour guide for the week, I just want to say that we should all try to … you know, be friends. It is an island, after all, so you're kind of stuck with each other. My name is Alice, by the way, and I will be with you every day for all the fun adventures we'll have together!"

"Is it too late to jump out of the plane?" I recognized Rosalie Hale's fed up tone. She was sitting alone, with her arms crossed, and an annoyed expression on her face. I could remember how I used to envy her looks when we were freshmen at Hartfelt University, but during sophomore year, she changed her appearance completely. Colored her blonde hair black and red, as well as cutting it very short, and pierced both her nose and eyebrow. She avoided everyone, except the other computer geniuses on campus that she hung out with, like the plague.

I entered the cockpit and saw the pilot had his combat boots kicked up on the dashboard. It wasn't the image I had expected, but I wasn't a pilot myself, so who was I to lecture? "Excuse me. It's Edward, right? Weren't we supposed to have landed by now...?" I trailed off when I saw that his eyes were closed. "Wait, are you _asleep_?!"

"Hmm?" He opened his eyes and looked back at me. Instantly, I recognized his face from the same bizarre dream. He was the guy I'd felt so safe with. "Listen, Princess, don'tcha know it's rude to wake someone who's taking a nap?"

I wasn't feeling very safe anymore, and his nickname confused me. "'Princess'?" I asked, wondering where he got that from.

He shrugged. "What can I say? I give nicknames to people who annoy me."

I narrowed my eyes, but smiled, amused by his straightforwardness. "In that case, I'm calling you..." I tried to come up with a good name, and as I channeled my inner Benjamin, who was a crazy movie fan, I got it. "...'Top Gun.'" I had to admit I was quite proud it.

His mouth fell open in surprise. "'Top Gun'? Hang on, you can't be giving nicknames. That's my thing!"

I shrugged. "I dunno. I like it. Might keep doing it."

He smirked. "You ain't clever enough to keep 'em coming. Takes work to be as good as I am." He stretched and straightened up in his seat. "Anyway, relax. We ain't landing 'til … the hell?" He frowned as he looked at the dashboard. "That time ain't right … and that ain't right either!" He whacked the instrument panel a few times.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" I asked carefully.

He rolled his eyes, but his smile was still very much in place. "If you knew half the things I've survived, you'd bet on me to get you through anyth—"

Out of nowhere, turbulence began hammering the plane, and I was thrown hard into the wall of the cockpit. My shoulder hit the hard surface at a painful angle, and I screamed out in both pain and shock.

"Aw, just great! This storm front's coming in quick," Edward exclaimed. He leaned in and grabbed the yoke in a steady grip. "Get your ass in a seat, hear? And tell everybody to buckle up!"

I didn't understand what was going on, and stupidly enough, my mouth thought it was a good time to protest. "But—"

Edward glared at me over his shoulder. " _Now,_ Princess!"

Dark clouds closed in around the plane and hard gusts rocked it from side to side. Everyone started shouting.

"Oh, I'm really regretting that airport Chipotle!" Emmett bellowed loudest of all.

"Don't puke, bro! If you puke, I'm gonna puke!" Peter said and leaned as far away from Emmett as he could.

"Where the hell did this storm come from?! It was a clear day!" A golden blonde girl I didn't know complained.

"It happens, okay? This is totally normal!" Edward shouted over the sound of the plane's engine. The plane was small enough for everyone to hear him through the open cockpit door.

"Yeah. Sure. _That_ looks normal," Rosalie retorted and pointed out the window.

Outside, balls of orange electricity coalesced out of the dark sky and exploded in a crackle of sparks.

"It looks like ball lightning … but I've never seen anything quite like this," A girl with thick-framed glasses and ponytailed strawberry blonde hair gasped.

"This is all wrong! I can't die here, surrounded by these morons," Alistair moaned with his hands over his face.

Garrett tried to calm everyone from his seat. "Everyone, just breathe! We're gonna get through this!"

"Oh god, oh god..." The girl with red hair clutched the armrests in pure panic. Her knuckles turned white with her grip.

A blistering crack of thunder deafened me as the lightning hit the plane. Sparks flew in the cockpit.

"Engine just lost power! Bringing her down manually! Everybody, hang on!" Edward ordered with his hands firmly on the yoke.

The shouting grew louder as everyone started to panic … all except one. A girl with her brown hair a tight ponytail and a long scar across her right eye sat alone in the back row of the plane, silent and unfazed.

Alice shouted to me. "Bella! Safety first! Please find a seat!"

I looked for an empty space around me and tumbled into the seat beside the red-haired girl as the plane lurched violently. Her face was drawn tight, her eyes clenched shut, refusing to look.

"Just breathe! It'll pass," I tried, but she wasn't listening.

"This can't happen … not yet … it's too soon."

She gripped the armrests even harder. Her chest rose and fell shallowly as if she was having trouble breathing. I tried to distract her because a panic attack would not help anyone at that moment.

"Hey … why couldn't the melons get married?"

She looked at me as if I'd suddenly lost my head. "Wha … what? I … have no idea!"

"Because they _cantaloupe!_ "

The girl just looked at me blankly for a moment, and then she cracked a shaky smile. "Because they … can't elope? That is the dumbest joke I've ever heard!" She tried to fight back her giggle, but couldn't hold it in. She broke out in the most infectious laughter I'd ever heard.

"Are you positively mad?" Alistair cried out from across the aisle. "This isn't the time for _jokes_!"

"No. It's the _perfect_ time for jokes," the girl defended me. She offered her hand and I took it. She smiled sweetly, and it somehow made all the shouting and alarms fade into the background. "I'm Victoria."

"Bella."

"Just a little further! I think we're almost out!" Edward said through clenched teeth, still holding tightly onto the yoke and pressing buttons on the dash at a fast, experienced pace.

Just as the lightning reached fever pitch, the plane burst out of the storm clouds into clear sky. It steadied up, the engine powered up again, and everyone exhaled collectively in relief.

"Wooooooohooooo!" Emmett exclaimed and shot his arms in the air in some sort of victory pose. "We're alive!"

"Bella, look! There it is!" Victoria said and leaned closer to the window.

"Get a good look now, 'cause we're coming in fast!" Edward said over his shoulder. "Welcome to El Jardín!"

The plane sank toward the gorgeous, sparkling island. At its center, a volcano rose above the rainforest, breathing a white column of smoke.

"El Jardín Tower, this is tail number XC-DMK, requesting emergency priority landing," Edward said into his radio, but he was met with only silence. "Carlos! Pick up, you lazy bastard. It's Edward!" He still got nothing, and the frustration was obvious in his voice and words. "Ignoring me won't make me forget the hundred bucks you owe me. Like it or not, we're coming in!"

The plane landed on a dirt airstrip at the edge of the island and came to a shuddering halt inside the hangar. I stepped down the stairs into the warm tropical sunshine and had to squint my eyes against the bright light.

"Rough landing, Top Gun. Hope you don't work for tips," I said over my shoulder at Edward who was right behind me.

"You kidding?" he replied with a smile. "I'm a damn hero for even getting you on the ground!" He turned away from me and called out, "Carlos, I need a tune-up!... _Carlos_!"

As Edward marched off, the rest of the group pulled their luggage from the plane's cargo bay.

Victoria turned to me. "This island's supposed to be one of the most beautiful places on earth. The beaches, the waterfalls..."

"It's also home to a plethora of rare flora and fauna!" The strawberry blonde with glasses filled in.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Only ten spots on the trip and they had to give one to this dork..."

I reached for my suitcase handle just as Garrett did the same.

"Oh, sorry," he said and retracted his hand, his cheeks turning momentarily red.

"If you wanna carry my bag, go right ahead," I teased, but a female voice shot me down.

"Oh my god. Could you _be_ any more desperate?" The pretty, golden blonde girl with heavy makeup draped her arms around Garrett. "People like you always hover around the spotlight like moths."

I frowned in confusion. "Spotlight? What?"

The girl scoffed. "Yeah, right. As if you _don't_ know who Garrett is."

"Seriously?" Peter said behind me, startling me as I didn't know he was that close. "Our superstar quarterback? … the Heisman frontrunner?"

"Guys, it's cool. Chill out—" Garrett tried, but neither of them listened.

"Look, Garrett doesn't need any fame hounds hanging around, got it?" The girl said, and her attitude annoyed me to such a point, I couldn't hold my remark in.

"Exactly. So what are _you_ doing here?"

Her jaw dropped. " _Excuse_ me?!"

"You heard me," I said calmly. "You're just stalling to think up a comeback. Don't worry, I'll wait."

The girl scrambled for words. "You—"

Garrett stepped in. "Kate, can you chill? And I don't mean Netflix and chill. I mean actual chill, please..."

As Kate started arguing with Garrett instead, I backed away. My foot made contact with something small, but the sound caught my attention because it didn't sound like a stone. I looked down and saw a metal object with a red, feathered end.

"Is that … a tranquilizer dart?" Benjamin asked as he came up beside me. "The vial's nearly empty. It must've hit its target."

I nodded and crouched down to examine the dart more closely. "Yeah, and this is a pretty big dose. Whatever animal they took down must've been huge."

"You mean _if_ they took it down," Benjamin said with a smirk, and I rolled my eyes at him, but when I looked up, I saw that someone was watching us from nearby, listening to our conversation.

"Hey, Benjamin … who is that?" I asked without taking my eyes of the girl.

He shrugged. "Dunno. Got eyes for the mysterious hottie, huh?"

I shook my head. "There's something … _off_ about her."

"What gives you that idea?"

I thought about it for a moment. "It's just that she's too quiet."

Benjamin looked shocked. "Quiet? So what? I'm quiet. Well, when I'm not around you."

"I guess you're right," I said and tried to shake the feeling away. I turned my eyes back to Benjamin. "I don't know why I'm suspicious."

"Well, there's one thing."

"What?"

Benjamin looked around at the group. "We were told that ten students from our college won this trip, right? Obviously, we're not counting the pilot or the guide but … count us off and she makes eleven."

I looked in the girl's direction once more and this time she stared directly back at me. Our eyes locked, and I tried to look away, but for some reason, I couldn't, as if she was pulling me in with her gaze.

"Hey, Alice! Where the hell are your people?" Edward stormed back, and at last the silent girl looked away. The strange hold over me dissipated. I shook it off. "There's nobody here!"

The entire group looked around. We were still the only people at the airstrip.

"They should be here in a shuttle to take us up to the main resort, but..." Alice looked unsure for a second, but then her smile was back in place. "I'm sure it's just a slight delay! No need to fret. They'll be here any minute."

Edward shook his head. "The hell with that. I'm going up to that control tower to get some answers."

"What do you think is going on there?" I asked, feeling curious as well.

He shrugged. "No idea … Call it a gut feeling, but whatever it is, it ain't good." He turned his eyes to me. "So, Princess, you coming or not?" I didn't know what to say, stunned that he asked me to come along. I thought he didn't like me.

"I could go with you—" Kate offered flirtatiously.

"Wasn't talking to you, Maybelline," Edward said and began walking away.

"Um, okay! I guess, the rest of you, please follow me?" Alice's tone was a bit shaky as she tried to remain in control of the situation. "We'll take the short walk up the hill to the resort. Sounds fun, right? Yay! Um, Victoria? Where are you going?"

Victoria skipped past Alice, unbuttoning her blouse. "Some of us want to explore the beach a little first! We'll meet you guys at the hotel! Oh, this button is stuck. Bella, could you help me?"

"Oh! Sure..."

Victoria drew close to me, and I helped her undo the last button. She slipped out of her white top."Ahh, that's better! You're coming to the beach with us, right?"

I looked at Victoria first, then at Alice and the group going to the hotel, and lastly at Edward. "Actually, I think I'll go with Edward. I want to know what's going on here, too."

I left the two groups and jogged to catch up with Edward.

"So it's cool if I join you?"

He smirked. "You ask permission for everything? Come on, Princess."

Together, we scaled the rickety, rusted stairs of the tall control tower. The rainforest stretched out before us, vibrant and lush.

"This place is gorgeous. Do you fly out here a lot, Top Gun?" I asked.

He nodded. "Here and every other privately owned resort island in the Caribbean. The favored vacation spots of the young and the privileged," he replied with a hint of bitterness.

"You don't sound like you like it much."

Edward waved it off. "Hey, it pays the bar tab."

We were quiet for a minute, but I couldn't contain my curiosity. Edward was an attractive man with his red-brown hair, green eyes, and muscular frame. His don't-care attitude was a bit annoying, but I wanted to know if it meant something that I dreamt about him before I actually met him. I wasn't sure about telling him about the dream like I had with Garrett, though. I was positive Edward was the kind of person who would laugh it off and tease me mercilessly if he found out.

"So, Edward, what did you do before this?" I asked, thinking it was a safe question.

Edward, however, frowned with an annoyed expression. "Hey, what is this, anyway? Twenty Questions?"

I held up my hands in surrender. "Sorry," I said. I wasn't about to feel insulted or ashamed. If he wanted to give me attitude, I wasn't going to push. I was quiet, but after a moment Edward continued on his own.

"Fighter pilot. Navy. I was good at it, too. Best in my class. Until I got discharged." His tone was different. Empty, but also sad.

"What happened?"

"Punched my commanding officer in the jaw," he replied as if it was nothing.

I didn't know what to say, and it took a while for me to find any words. "...I'm sure he deserved it."

He nodded. "Yeah. He did. I've been ferrying rich folks around the Caribbean and sleeping in a beach hammock in Costa Rica ever since."

I frowned. "That sounds lonely."

Edward turned his green eyes onto me. "Uh, yeah. That's the appeal."

I hurried to explain what I had actually meant. "I mean, I get wanting to get away for awhile, but don't you want more? Someone to come home to, someone to listen to you, someone to hold you all through the night..."

He smirked at me again, his go-to expression as I had already come to realize. "You offering, Princess?"

"What? No, I … I just meant … in theory..." I stammered out, but Edward was only teasing me again.

"In theory, I wanted to be the best pilot the Navy had ever seen. In practice … Well, you can't beat a cold beer and a Caribbean sunset."

I knew there was more to Edward than he wanted to reveal, and my curiosity was piqued, but it wasn't my place to pry unless he actually wanted to tell me. Therefore, I kept my hundred questions to myself.

We continued to climb the tower's stairs when a step cracked in two beneath me. I started to fall through and I tried to grab for the first thing I could get a hold on but came up empty.

" _Edward_!" I screamed, and he reacted instantly, grabbed me, and pulled me into his arms.

"Gotcha!"

The rusted fragments of the metal step twirled as they plunged fifty feet to the ground.

"I think you just saved my life," I breathed out, feeling dizzy as the adrenaline had spiked the blood going to my brain.

"Now you owe me one. Come on." I stood up on shaky legs and followed him as he continued to climb, strangely unaffected by what had happened. I figured, having been in the Navy, having to save someone from falling to their death was nothing new to him.

Finally, we reached the top of the tower. Edward pushed the door open.

"Carlos, you dumb—" He didn't get the whole sentence out and stopped in his tracks.

"There's no one here," I said when it was obvious the tower was empty.

"Thanks, Eagle Eyes. I couldn't tell," Edward replied sarcastically.

I ignored his comment and wandered by the desk and dragged my finger across it. It came up dusty.

"Are you sure they still use this airstrip?"

"Of course I'm sure. I was just here a few days ago, and I'm damn sure..." He trailed off.

"Edward?"

I turned to find him staring past me through the window, enraptured by what he saw. In the distance, the island itself pulsed with red and blue light, colors fluttered over the trees, tinting the atmosphere in a rippling aurora.

"Wha..." On instinct, I reached down blindly and found Edward's hand. His fingers laced with mine. "Edward … what is this?"

"I … I don't know."

My gaze met his, our faces close. The beautiful colors played across his eyes. I wanted him to kiss me, even though that was not how I usually did things with men I'd just met, but his eyes glittered so beautifully, and I leaned forward without consciously deciding to do so.

"Edward, I..." Time seemed to slow down until I blinked. Suddenly, the colors were gone, and I turned back to look through the window. "Hey, it stopped." The moment disappeared, and I wondered where the feelings that bubbled up inside me had come from.

Edward exhaled and shook himself out of it. He looked down and saw our fingers still entwined. He coughed awkwardly and retracted his hand, which instantly went up to his neck.

"Uh. Sorry. Look, it must've been something … weird with the glass here. Who knows. Forget it, just … come on."

He ducked out of the control tower, but I hesitated a moment and looked back to see whether the aurora would return. But everything appeared as it should.

I followed Edward down the stairs. I heard distant laughter and looked to see Victoria and a couple others playing on the beach.

"Hey, Bella! Come look at this view!" Victoria called when she saw me.

"I'm heading up to the hotel to catch up with Alice. Carlos must be up there. Which way are you heading?" Edward asked and turned in the opposite direction.

I waved to Victoria and started walking with Edward. "I'm going with you. I don't feel like playing around in the water, right now."

Edward and I gradually wound our way up the paved road. I was beginning to feel fatigue when we came around the bend and saw it.

"So this is it, huh? Been to this island fifty times, and never been off the airstrip."

"The Ethereal Hotel! It's impressive."

It was true. The hotel was very impressive. Completely white, with twenty stories and the name in bold golden letters by the entrance.

"Well, come on then. You paid me to bring you here, so that's what I'm doing."

We headed toward the lobby and passed under a long, ornamented overhang of white marble.

"So you've never actually stayed here?" I asked. "Are you just taking off again after this, or are you gonna stick around a while?" I was hoping for the latter. I really wanted to get to know him further. There was something about him that made me feel comfortable. I could completely be myself, sarcasm and everything.

"Just need Carlos to get my plane refueled, and I'm off. Got a bottle of Anejo calling my name back in Costa Rica. Try not to miss me too much, Princess." He winked, and I didn't even try to hold in my smile.

The automatic doors slid open welcomingly, and I entered the crisp air conditioning of the lobby, and I froze.

"Uhh..."

"What the—" Edward froze next to me.

The rest of the group stood in front of us, bewildered. Beyond them, the entire lobby was completely devoid of life.

"I … I don't understand," Alice stuttered.

The silence was deafening. The front desk stood deserted. Suitcases and luggage carts lay unattended. On a table, a half-finished wine glass gathered dust.

"Hey, Bella," Garrett turned to me. "Uh … do you happen to know … where the hell everyone is?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Where is everyone? What was that storm? And those lights seen from the tower? What was up with Bella's dream, and why is Edward so defensive about his past? Tell me all of your thoughts, and Edward will come up with a nickname for you! ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey all! Well, it's Thursday, and as I promised last week, this story has a set weekly update schedule, so here I am, updating you with chapter 2!

I'm a bit disappointed this story hasn't garnered the attention I was hoping for, but I guess some stories are just hard to get into with just one chapter out. Hopefully, this update will rectify that situation *wink wink

I'm gonna continue putting the disclaimer here just be sure that everyone are aware of where this story originated.

This story isn't 100 % mine. I have transformed it into a story from an interactive story app called _Choices_ (an app I am completely obsessed with atm) and the creators are Pixelberry Studios.

 **So here's my disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot of this story. All recognizable content belongs to their respective owner. No copyright infringement intended. Names and places have been changed for the purpose of Fanfiction.**

Title: The Mystery of El Jardín

Beta: Belynda Smith

Genre: Mystery/Drama/Romance

Rated M

Summary: Ten lucky college kids receive the chance to vacation for one week at a luxury resort on a private island in the Caribbean when they win a random draw contest held at their school. However, it becomes apparent quickly that this vacation will stay with them all forever.

* * *

 **{Chapter 2}**

Kate rang the concierge desk bell again. "I mean, helloooooo!"

Garrett looked around the empty lobby, turning his head in every direction, almost as if he was expecting the guests and staff to be hidden in some corner he could not see. "Sooo, this will make for one weird-ass Yelp review."

Victoria and those who had stayed by the beach came through the entrance, and, like me, froze instantly in shock.

"The hotel staff knew we were coming this week, right?" the strawberry blonde girl, who I still didn't know the name of, said with a worried expression. "This is not good."

Peter scoffed. "What are you complaining about, dweeb? We have the hotel to ourselves! This is _sick!_ "

While it was totally strange that everyone had just completely vanished, I had to agree with Peter. "I think this is totally _awesome!_ I'm with Peter on this one. The only thing better than a week in paradise … is a _private_ week in paradise. I say we make the most of our luck," I told the girl. "What's your name by the way. I don't think we've met before."

"Oh … I'm Tanya Miller," she answered.

"Nice to meet you, Tanya. I'm Bella. Now, cheer up!"

Peter high-fived me hard and my hand immediately flamed red. "Ha ha, aw yeah! Bella and me got our brains on the same wavelength."

"Might wanna get that checked out, Bella," Rosalie said with a small dark smile. "Sounds terminal."

Emmett popped his head behind the bar and grinned. "At least the booze is still here! Who's up for a Mai Tai?"

Benjamin picked up the half-full wine glass sitting beside one of the lounge chairs. "Check it out, Bella. Fresh lipstick on the rim. It's like everyone just suddenly up and left."

"But without their luggage? Why?" Victoria asked no one in particular.

"And isn't it weird that none of us have any cell service?" I said while looking at my phone. The screen didn't even say _'Emergency Calls Only.'_

"Maybe they don't have any towers here," Peter suggested with a tone that made it obvious to everyone that he really didn't care.

"Of course the island has cell phone towers, you colossal buffoon," Alistair replied angrily.

Rosalie regarded him with an unimpressed expression. "And how would _you_ know that?"

Alistair looked taken aback. "I … well, of course, I..." Eventually, he was able to collect himself. "Perhaps because I'm not a complete imbecile? They were plainly visible in the distance on our approach."

"What do you think is happening?" Benjamin asked me, and I looked around at the suitcases and the wine glass.

"I bet there was an incident," I said. It was the only explanation I could come up with.

"An incident?"

"Yeah," I said. "You know, like a gas leak or an outbreak, or something, and everyone had to leave."

Tanya approached us timidly. "That's … not implausible, actually. This is a volcanic island, after all."

"Alice, what do you..." I turned around to ask Alice, but she wasn't there. "Er, has anyone seen Alice?"

Everyone looked around, but she was nowhere to be seen. I headed back outside to look there and found her pacing back and forth nervously. I gestured for the others, and we all stood watching her as she continued pacing.

"Alice? Are you okay?" Tanya asked and approached carefully.

Alice turned around. "Oh, me? I'm perfect! I'm sure this is positively nothing to worry about! I bet it's just a fire alarm test … or maybe even a hotel-wide beach picnic!"

Edward chuckled humorlessly. "Yeah, or maybe the Care Bears came down from the clouds and took everybody to the Happy-Happy Land!"

Garrett frowned, disapproving of Edward's sarcastic words. "Edward … that's not helping."

Emmett looked at Edward with sad eyes. "Have you even watched an episode of Care Bears? You just sound ignorant."

Edward ignored Emmett and turned to Garrett. "Not helping? You're the ones sitting around playing story time. How about getting some real answers? 'Cause, truth is, I'm not here to help. I'm here to get paid. And right now, ain't nobody here to pay me."

Garrett gritted his teeth. "We're only getting answers if someone around here shows some leadership. Looks like you're not up for the task."

"You throw a ball around and you think that qualifies you to talk to _me_ about leadership?" Edward pointed at Garrett confrontationally as he stepped closer.

"Listen! Will you both quit measuring your dicks?" I stepped in between them, glaring at them both. "The only thing getting us nowhere is this macho standoff."

Garrett tried to defend himself. "Whoa, hang on—"

"Captain America here's trying to—" Edward started as well, but I wasn't in the mood to hear excuses.

"Don't wanna hear it. Shake hands. Then put your heads together and help us figure this out."

Garrett and Edward sized each other up and then begrudgingly shook hands.

"Better?"

"Yeah. We're good," Garrett said in a low voice.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever."

Benjamin exhaled hard. "Great. We've got the power of friendship. Now what are we supposed to do?"

This time, everyone looked at me for guidance. "Uh, me?" I had not asked for the role of leader, but if that was what they wanted me to be, I guess I had no choice but to step up. "Well, there has to be something around here that will tell us what happened, right? I say we split up and search the hotel."

Alice clasped her hands together. "Oh, wonderful idea, Bella!"

"Hm … maybe I'll find something at the pool?" Tanya's suggestion sounded more like she was asking for permission.

"The pool, huh? I like the way you think. I'll go with Brain Trust," Edward said and sidled up with Tanya.

Emmett grinned. "Yo, Peter, if things were normal, what would we be doing right now?"

Peter thought for a second. "Uh … eating?"

"Exactly. We'll take the restaurant."

"Perfect!" Alice said. "Where would you like to look, Rosalie?"

"Don't care."

"Well … how about we check the ballroom?" Alice tried again in a futile attempt to get a more enthusiastic reaction out of her.

"Still don't care," Rosalie replied.

"In that case, I'll check out the pool with Tanya," I said to diffuse the tension.

Everyone split up into their groups. I was about to follow my group when I did a headcount and paused.

"What is it," Benjamin asked.

"That girl," I mused. "The quiet one in the hoodie..." I remembered the way she held my gaze and counted one more time to be sure... "She's gone."

"Maybe you just didn't see her following one of the others," Benjamin suggested. "Come on, the others are waiting."

I knew that I had not miscounted, but I also knew that there were more important things we needed to do before thinking about a mysterious girl, and so I hurried to catch up with the others.

I stepped out into the bright sunshine along with Tanya, Alistair, Benjamin, and Edward. The pool area was undoubtedly amazing.

"Wow..." Tanya's chin was almost scraping the ground. "It's like an oasis carved out of the Mesozoic Era!"

"No sign of anyone though..." I sighed.

"Yeah. So much for the cabana boys," Benjamin said disappointedly.

Edward hopped into a poolside hammock. "Ahhh … maybe being stuck here a while ain't so bad."

Alistair narrowed his eyes. "After your big fuss, you're just going to lie there and do nothing?"

Edward placed his hands behind his head. "Don't know it 'til you try it, Draco. Might find you like the life of leisure."

I raised my eyebrow. "Hmm..." Then I joined Edward in the hammock and stretched out next to him. He automatically placed his arm around my shoulders. "You were not kidding. I could get used to this."

"I already am," he said and smiled widely at me.

Alistair scoffed. "Indolent fools … Tanya, have _you_ at least found anything of note?"

"Oh yes!" Tanya exclaimed and wandered over to the edge of the pool area. Beyond a fence, towering trees marked the beginning of the rainforest. One massive tree had grown completely around the fence, the metal passed straight through the trunk. "This is incredible! Look at how this tree has wrapped around the metal! How did it grow so fast?"

"It's the soil of the island," Alistair replied. "Even the first humans to come here noted its extreme conduciveness to plant growth. That's why it's always been called El Jardín. _'The Garden'.'_ "

Tanya looked shocked. "Oh … uh, wow..."

Alistair glowered at her. "If you expect me to apologize for knowing things, I—"

"What? No!" She interrupted him. "I'm impressed! I'm glad there's someone else here who I can talk to about stuff like that."

Alistair appeared embarrassed. "I … ahem … What I, er … mean to say is..." He cleared his throat. "Don't flatter yourself, Tanya. I sincerely doubt you'd be capable of holding a conversation with me."

Tanya blinked. "Huh?" It was obvious she didn't understand his Jekyll and Hyde, but she didn't think too much about it because she turned away to search elsewhere, while Alistair kicked at the floor, cursing under his breath. I grimaced at the exchange that just took place in front of me, and shared a look with both Edward and Benjamin.

We searched the area for any signs of where the hotel guests and staff had gone, but we came up empty-handed.

"No luck," I told them.

"I, too, have found nothing. We should regroup with the others," Alistair said and started to leave.

I was about to follow him when I noticed that Tanya was still crouched by the fence. "Tanya? You coming?"

Tanya startled. "Oh! Sorry! I'll be right there." She tried to hide it, but I noticed how she slipped something under her sweater before she hurried to catch up.

We were the last group to return to the lobby, and soon, everyone was talking about what they found.

"... out at the pool, Alistair totally freaked out when Tanya was nice to him!" Benjamin told Emmett with amusement.

"From the restaurant, we saw this thing up on the volcano! It was, like, there … and then ... not," Peter said, and it was clear the sight had freaked him out a bit.

Victoria smiled wide. "We basically stumbled onto a wedding straight out of the Roaring Twenties in the ballroom!"

I noticed Alistair stood off by himself in front of a towering painting of a blond man. Somehow, I felt like I'd seen his face before. His appearance was familiar and I walked up beside Alistair to get a close look. "Who is that?"

It looked like I had pulled him out of some deep thought because he looked at me as if he, at first, didn't recognize me. "Hmm? Oh … Bella … It's Carlisle Cullen. CEO of Cullen International. The man who built this hotel."

"Cullen? I think I've seen him before. He's familiar somehow."

"Hmph. Who hasn't? Visionary … genius … conqueror of every industry..." Alistair sneered up at the portrait of Mr. Cullen, who was portrayed holding a sword of emerald... "I still think he looks like a fool." He marched off and bumped straight into Tanya.

"Tanya, I..." he started, but he couldn't continue. "Just watch where you're going." He brushed past her and Tanya's face fell.

She sighed and turned to me. "Bella, can we talk a second? You just seem like someone I can trust."

I nodded. "What is it, Tanya? Look, if it's about Alistair, don't take it personally—"

She shook her head. "No, no, it's not that. It's..." I couldn't read her face completely, but it appeared as if there was something she wanted to say. However, she changed her mind at the last second. "Sorry, never mind. I should go..."

I stopped her by holding on to her wrist. "Tanya, if you have a secret it's okay to keep it. I trust you," I assured her. I didn't believe there was a bad bone in the girl's body.

She looked surprised. "You … you do?"

I smiled. "Yes. I know you'll do the right thing, and when you're ready, you'll share."

Tanya bit her lip and then pulled something out from under her sweater. "I found this out by the pool before we left. It was right by the fence … and the bars there were … twisted."

I gaped at the item in shock. "Whoa … this is a tooth! And it's gotta be nearly a foot long!"

"Right. Whatever it came from, it's big. I didn't want to share it because I was afraid it would scare some people … the way it scared me. But you made me realize we're all in this together, and everyone should know."

Together, Tanya and I rejoined the group and showed them the frightening tooth.

"No way," Edward said and shook his head in denial. "There's nothing with teeth that size these days. It has to be a fossil, right?"

Everyone fidgeted, unsure what to make of it.

Garrett attempted to change the subject. "So after all this … we still have no idea what happened to the guests or the staff."

Victoria looked disappointed. "All we've got is more questions."

"So?" Rosalie asked and looked at the others. "What do we do now?"

"You go to bed."

I turned around only to find the mysterious quiet girl standing right behind me.

" _Whoa she's back!"_ I thought to myself.

"Night is falling. You should all get some rest," she continued.

Alice walked up to us. "Leah! There you are! Where have you been?"

Leah looked at her with impassive eyes. "Lookin' around. Same as you."

Kate crossed her arms. "Well? Did you find anything?"

Leah shifted her dark eyes to her. "Nothing that matters to you people."

I frowned, not liking what she was insinuating. "Hey, shouldn't you let us decide that?"

She locked eyes with me "We've all got secrets." She gave me a pointed look before vaulting the check-in desk. She snatched a room key off the wall. "Like I said … night is falling. I suggest you get some rest. You're gonna need it."

With that, she paced off around the bend and disappeared, leaving the group in confused silence.

Garrett was the one to break the silence. "Okay, what the hell's that supposed to mean?"

Peter smirked. "Think she meant it's nighttime, bro."

"Well, it _is_ getting late, and we'll want to be ready to greet everyone when they return from … wherever," Alice said and waved everyone over to the check-in desk. "Please take the key to your assigned room from behind the desk!"

Rosalie snorted. "Assigned? Ha. Good one." Rosalie reached higher up and grabbed a key that looked like a queen chess piece. "I'm taking a penthouse suite! Hotel's empty, right?"

Some of the others plucked more decorative keys from the wall.

"Don't mind if I do," Edward said and winked at me before grabbing another ornate key.

I looked at the wall of keys and decided to take a key shaped like a palm tree. I wasn't about to let the opportunity of living in a penthouse suite for free pass me by.

I rode the elevator up to the penthouse level and placed the key into the lock. The door swung open and revealed a lush, welcoming room of jungle greens and golden light.

"Whoa..." was the only word I could get out.

A knock at the door suddenly made my heartbeat quicken. A big part of me hoped that it was Edward.

I checked how I looked in the mirror and smoothed out my shirt and then I opened the door.

"'Sup."

"Oh! Hey, Benji."

Benjamin looked amused. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"What? No!" I had never been able to lie to Benjamin and he saw straight through me.

"Yeah, uh-huh, sure. I know you too well, Bella. If you're crushing on someone here, I'm gonna figure out who it is." He strolled inside and surveyed the room. "In the words of that old dude from _Indiana Jones_ , you choose wisely. Is it too late to trade?"

I gave him a light shove. "You snooze, you lose."

Benjamin jumped and belly-flopped onto the bed and sighed with exhaustion. I sat down beside him and ruffled his hair.

"What … a … day," he groaned, his voice muffled by one of the pillows.

"What do you think is going on here?" I asked, and he turned his head to the side to look at me.

"I know this is only because I watch an unhealthy amount of movies … but remember how I was saying I wanted this week to be an adventure? One that will stay with us forever?" I nodded. "Maybe … just _maybe_ the universe is finally listening." He shook his head, laughing at himself. "Though, given my luck with the universe, I'll probably be back, in reality, getting bullied again, come morning."

I hated whenever Benjamin talked about the fact that he was bullied at school. It was true that he wasn't the most popular guy on campus, mostly because many couldn't take his personality and constant movie quotes—I suspected it also had something to do with the fact that he was bisexual, but I hoped that wasn't the case—but I loved him anyway. He really was my best friend. "Well, I think that sometimes you've gotta find the adventure in the life you're given."

"And you say I'm the ridiculous one." Benjamin laughed and grabbed a pillow from the bed and whacked me lightly. I heard the soft sound of something falling behind the bed and crouched down to see what it was. All I found was a folded piece of paper.

"That was under the pillow?" Benjamin propped himself up on his elbow and looked at the piece of paper with me as I opened it. It was obviously old, yellowed by time and with worn edges. The writing on it was written in beautiful looping ink.

" _'I must see you one last time before tomorrow … Meet me at our spot in Neptune Cove. Midnight.'_ And it was sealed with a kiss. See the lipstick," I gave Benjamin the letter.

Benjamin smiled mischievously. "Sounds like a steamy rendezvous. Neptune Cove's on the other side of the island. Real secluded and romantic." Suddenly, he sat up straight. "Hey, could that be where everyone went?"

"I don't think so … this letter looks like it's years old."

Just then, I heard more pounding at the door. I got up and opened it to find Peter, Emmett, Garrett, and Rosalie outside.

"What up, what up, what uuuuup!" Peter bellowed in his usual obnoxious manner. I noticed how all three were carrying bottles.

"We're heading to the pool to rage," Emmett said and grinned. When he saw my confused look, all he did was nod. "Yeah. That's right."

"I thought we were all going to sleep," I said, but I could almost hear Rosalie roll her eyes.

"Pfft. We've got all the time in the world to sleep," she said.

"Shots up!"

As Emmett began pouring out drinks, Benjamin nudged me. I glanced out the window and saw several of the others lounging around the pool area and setting up party lights.

"Oh, hell yes. I was so hoping this would happen," Benjamin said happily.

I hesitated. "I don't know, it's pretty late..."

Benjamin pleaded with me, and I knew why. It was most likely that he wouldn't join the party unless I did, and he really wanted to go.

"Come on, Bella. We promised we would make the most of this trip. Every moment's a chance to find love … find a new adventure ... maybe even find yourself."

"Yeah, come on, Bella," Garrett cheered on.

I took a deep breath. "Let's do it."

They all cheered and started chanting my name.

"Bella! Bella!"

"Bella! Bella!"

"Fine … Bella! Bella!"

Garrett smiled wide as usual. I was beginning to wonder if he ever stopped smiling. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

We headed down to the pool level where Tanya and Victoria were stringing up party lights.

"Oh! There's Bella!" Tanya said excitedly.

"Love what you've done with the place," I told them. The lights made the whole area look very inviting.

"We found all these in that supply shed by the towels! And Tanya rewired the circuits to make the lights sync with the music!" Victoria was so excited, she was almost bouncing.

"Not bad!"

I found Edward shaking up cocktails behind the poolside bar and I walked over there and leaned over the smooth wooden surface.

"How'd they rope you into tending bar, Edward? You lose a bet?" Benjamin, who had come with me, asked.

Edward chuckled. "Pssh, as if I've _ever_ lost a bet. You should've seen the kinds of drinks these maniacs were pouring. Drax over here just filled his to the brim with cinnamon whiskey," he said as if it had personally offended him.

Peter seemed unfazed though. "What? I call it the Aggro-Peter! That's my go-to."

Edward finished pouring the cocktail in a frosted glass and slid it down the bar into Peter's hand. "Try that."

Peter took a sip and his eyes immediately widened. "Wha … Whoa! That just blew my mind!"

"It's called a Sazerac. Consider yourself enlightened," Edward said, and then turned to me.

"Can I get something?" I asked him with a smile. I knew I was flirting shamelessly, but I didn't care because he was responding to it.

"I'm gonna be pouring drinks all night, aren't I? Okay, Princess, what's your poison?"

"Surprise me. Make a new drink inspired by me," I said and Edward cocked his head to the side.

"Inspired by you, huh? Hmm..." He looked intently at me for a long moment, then got to mixing. Soon, I had a fresh, strangely colorful drink before me. I took a sip, and my first reaction was to grimace, but then the taste morphed into something sweeter, but the aftertaste stuck around.

"Wow … that's all over the place. Salty and sweet, tangy and bitter, dry and fruity."

Edward nodded. "Yeah. It doesn't know what it wants to be just yet. But I think it has the potential to be anything."

I blinked, surprised at his accurate analysis of me. "Wow. That's … surprisingly thoughtful."

Edward shook his head with an amused smile. "You had to go and qualify that with 'surprisingly,' huh? I can't be 'typically' thoughtful?"

I giggled. "Nope. Thanks for the drink, Top Gun."

I laughed and walked off and began mingling with the others. I joined Benjamin and looked down at the delicious veggie and shrimp skewers Emmett was grilling.

"Seems like you're having a good night," Benjamin observed.

I smiled. "It's really nice getting to know everyone."

"Seems you've caught a couple pairs of eyes too…"

Benjamin looked up and past me. I turned around and spotted someone sitting high on the hill overlooking the party. She watched from a distance, framed by the starry sky. She caught my gaze, but this time, it was she who looked away.

"Hey, who's up for a game of Marco Polo?" Garrett's suggestion brought me out of my thoughts. I looked over at him where he was wading in the pool, shirtless. He grinned at me as some of the others dove into the pool, everyone eager to play.

"Well, Bella? You in or out?" Garrett asked.

"Umm..." It had not gone unnoticed by me that as I flirted with Edward, Garrett was showing interest for me, and I didn't want to encourage him. He was too much the perfect, popular, star quarterback for me to find him interesting. "I think I'll go and see if Leah's okay."

I got dressed and walked up the hill to the cliffside. Leah sat at the sheer edge, her legs dangled over. At the sound of my approach, she looked back.

"What is it?" she asked with a defensive tone.

"Just thought you might want some company. Sorry to have bothered you." I turn and start to go back when I heard a soft sigh.

"No. Stay..."

Her hair fell gently across her face but it didn't stop her dark eyes from reflecting the shimmering stars overhead. I sat down beside her, letting my legs hang over the cliff face. Far below, the Caribbean rolled against the rocks.

"I brought you a blanket," I told her. "In case you're cold."

I offered it toward her, but she recoiled instinctively.

"Why?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. To be nice?"

She took the blanket and put it over her shoulders.

"Thank you." She gazed up at the sky where countless stars glittered across the dark. "Where I'm from, people don't do things for you without expecting something in return."

"Well, maybe people just want to be liked in return," I tried.

"Isn't that pathetic? How lonely we all are? But at least you're honest about it." We sat together in silence, letting the infinite field of stars engulf us both. I exhaled; my breath came out in a cloud in the cold night air. "You're cold too."

She scooted close to me and shared the blanket, wrapping it around me. Together, we huddled under it.

"That was nice of you." A pair of shooting stars streaked across the sky before vanishing. "Wow, did you see that? That was so beautiful."

Suddenly, Leah pulled away and stood up, leaving me with the blanket. "I have to go. Look, Bella. The people in my life usually end up getting hurt. And I don't mean their feelings."

"Leah, wait—"

"You seem like a good person. I don't want that to happen to you."

She marched off and disappeared into the dark.

I remained sitting for a while, stunned. Then I made my way back down to the party. Just then, I heard someone bellow from nearby!

"Woo! Let's do this!"

Peter climbed the nearby gazebo and perched at the edge, and readied himself to jump into the pool.

"Peter, that's clearly against the pool regulations!" Alistair complained.

"Oh, yeah? I don't see anything that says 'No Badasses Allowed'!"

Peter launched himself in a cannonball and slammed into the pool. A tsunami of water soaked everyone standing by the poolside. Benjamin sputtered out a mouthful of water, and I laughed at all of their expressions.

"I'll go grab everyone some towels," I said.

I headed past the pool toward the supply shed on the beach. Back there, the overhead lights flickered, leaving wide pools of darkness. I scooped the towels into my arms when I heard a strange rustling.

"Huh...?"

I paused and peered past the fence, into the dark rainforest. The bright moonlight couldn't penetrate the thick canopy. Seeing nothing, I stepped closer and closer. And then I saw it; a sinewy shadow with rippling muscles and fiercely glowing eyes in the blackness.

It growled at me and I recoiled with a scream, tripped and fell hard on my back.

"Bella! Are you okay?"

Several of the others sprinted over from the party and knelt at my side. They followed my gaze past the fence, into the dark rainforest.

"Bella! Did you see something?" Victoria asked.

"What was it?" Edward looked at my face with worry,

I stared into the darkness. The glowing eyes were gone.

"I … I have no idea..."

* * *

 **A/N:** What was that lurking in the trees? Why does Alistair act the way he does around Tanya? What kind of animal left that tooth behind? What's really going on with Leah? And who has ever had a friend like Peter? Tell me what you think, and Edward will make a drink inspired by you! ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Once again, it's Thursday folks! How fast a week can go by and yet feel so slow at the same time. Isn't that amazing?

Well, I don't really have too much to say up here, and I don't intend to keep you from reading the chapter so I'll meet y'all at the bottom again, 'key? ;-)

I'm gonna continue putting the disclaimer here just be sure that everyone are aware of where this story originated.

This story isn't 100 % mine. I have transformed it into a story from an interactive story app called _Choices_ (an app I am completely obsessed with atm) and the creators are Pixelberry Studios.

 **So here's my disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot of this story. All recognizable content belongs to their respective owner. No copyright infringement intended. Names and places have been changed for the purpose of Fanfiction.**

Title: The Mystery of El Jardín

Beta: Belynda Smith

Genre: Mystery/Drama/Romance

Rated M

Summary: Ten lucky college kids receive the chance to vacation for one week at a luxury resort on a private island in the Caribbean when they win a random draw contest held at their school. However, it becomes apparent quickly that this vacation will stay with them all forever.

* * *

 **{Chapter 3}**

Darkness. Cold. Quiet. Still. And then something stirred … moved toward me...

I awoke with a start in my room, panting, covered in sweat. The memory of that … thing … I saw still haunted me. I scrubbed my face with my left hand. "God … what was that?" I mused to myself, but, of course I didn't have an answer.

I got dressed and headed down to the resort's restaurant where I found a chaotic scene.

Garrett was looking skeptically at the plate of food in front of him. "Emmett, when you said you were going to cook breakfast, I figured, you know, pancakes and bacon. Not … what is this, again?"

"The Emmett Hangover Special 9000!" Emmett replied proudly. "A perfect scramble of eggs, potatoes, oysters, and bananas, topped off with pickle juice! Trust me, dudes. It'll cure your hangovers before you can say 'this tastes gross and weird.' Just try it," he said, but the others still hesitated.

"This tastes gross and weird," Edward said and pushed his plate away.

"'I do not want this in this place. I do not want this in my face.'" Rosalie repeated over and over while appearing to keep her nausea down.

"Y'all are missing out. This shizz is delicious," Peter mumbled through a mouthful.

Kate watched him with a disgusted look. "I once saw you eat a rock!"

Peter protested loudly. "That was a dare, and I won ten bucks!"

As I stepped into the room, the noise died down as everyone turned to stare at me.

Edward leaned back in his chair. "Well, well, well. If it isn't The Girl who Cried Monster."

Emmett laughed. "Seriously, Bella, you shut down the party faster than the cops back home!"

Leah narrowed her eyes at him. " _That's_ what you care about?"

I realized I wouldn't reach anyone by defending myself, because no one but me had seen those glowing eyes in the dark, and therefore, I pretended to brush it off. "Look, I … I'm sorry. I know I kind of freaked everyone out last night."

Peter snorted. "Pfft. Didn't freak me out. Nothin' freaks Peter out."

Garrett put a hand on his chest. "Peter. Let Bella talk."

I smiled appreciatively at him. "I don't know what happened or if what I saw was even real, but I promise I won't ruin any more parties, okay?"

"Good," Emmett said, completely appeased. "'Cause tonight … we're running it baaaack!"

Everyone laughed, but one person looked at me with disappointment and I tried to not let her dark eyes get to me.

Benjamin sidled over to me, holding a plate loaded with Emmett's sizzling dish. "Hey there, stranger. You doing okay?"

I nodded and gave him a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was just … a rough night."

He didn't need me to go into any details. He understood anyway. "So uh … I hate to give you a middle school flashback, but what table should we sit at?

We looked around for empty seats. Emmett, Peter, and Kate sat at one table, while Alistair, Tanya, and Rosalie sat at another.

"Let's sit with Peter and Emmett," I said.

"Really? While Kate is there? I thought you couldn't stand her."

I shrugged. "I just think she's insecure, and besides, I'd rather handle her attitude over Alistair and Rosalie's bitterness and complaints any day."

Benjamin and I pulled up two chairs.

"So … do either of you know how to get to the resort gym?" Kate asked the guys, completely ignoring Benjamin and me.

"I'd be totally down to hit that up," I said in an attempt to be friendly with her.

"You're in? Great, that ruins the fun for the rest of us," she replied, and I bit my tongue to keep the nastiness I wanted to spew over her in.

"Sounds good, so long as Bella doesn't have another meltdown," Peter said, and I realized that what had happened the previous night had annoyed him more than I first thought.

"Come on, Peter, go easy on Bella. We're all stuck on this island together, we might as well get along," Emmett said, and Peter immediately shrugged and concentrated back on his food.

"Pfft, says you. I don't get along with anyone I don't want to," he said and shoved another forkful of food into his mouth.

"Dude, you don't get along with anyone, _period._ "

Kate chortled in an unexpected way. "He's got you there."

Just then, the door to the restaurant swung open, and Alice came in. "Good morning! I hope you're all enjoying your lovely breakfast in our five-star restaurant … _but_ I might've found what happened to all the guests."

Everyone waited for her to continue.

Edward took a sip of his coffee. "Well? Spit it out, Dimples."

Alice smiled wide. "Well, I went into the staff office to look for information. One of the computers in there, the one used for island-wide broadcasts, was still running. Turns out exactly two days ago, at 3:45 PM, someone used the emergency broadcast system to trigger a full evacuation of the hotel," she explained as if that was absolutely normal.

"An evacuation? Why?"

She gestured with her hands in a manner to show that we shouldn't worry. "It's standard procedure at all Cullen International resorts. In the event of a natural disaster, the guests vacate the premises and head to a secure shelter!"

"Natural disaster?" I asked, and then I looked down at my plate of food and couldn't let the opportunity pass. "You mean like Emmett's cooking?"

Peter guffawed and almost sputtered food all over the table. "Ha ha, buuuuuuurn!"

Emmett shook his head at me with narrowed eyes but also a smile that showed he accepted my teasing and he was also a bit impressed. "Ouch, Bella. Major ouch."

Alice didn't let our banter deter her from the topic at hand. "Questionable cooking aside, the evacuation procedures here were designed specifically to handle only certain cases … A hurricane, a viral outbreak, or Mount Suerte finally erupting."

Edward didn't appear particularly convinced. "Yeah, well, I don't see any hurricanes, viruses, or lava flows..."

Garrett agreed. "So why trigger the evacuation procedure?"

"False alarm, maybe..." Victoria suggested. "But in that case, why hasn't anyone come back?"

"Everyone could still be there," Leah said and turned to Alice. "This shelter … where is it?"

Alice's smile fell. "I … don't entirely know. I've never actually been there." But then her outlook brightened again. "But the signs on the trail say we'll find it if we hike north a few miles."

"I'm in."

Alice turned to Edward in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

Edward shrugged. "You're going to look for it, right? Well, I'm coming with you! The rest of these kids are having fun playing _Home Alone 2: Island Boogaloo_ , but I was supposed to be in Cancun a day ago. I'm losing cash every second I waste here."

I knew that was the only reason Edward was still here, but I couldn't hold in my disappointment.

"I'll come, as well," Alistair spoke up, and when everyone looked at him in shock, he frowned. "I … I'd like to get the lay of the land around here."

"I want to go, too!" Victoria piped up and took the attention away from Alistair, who was becoming increasingly redder in the face with every second. "I'd love to help out and see some of the sights."

Edward turned to me. "How about you, Princess? You coming? You seem to want to find out what's going on here the most."

I hesitated. "I … I mean..." Mymind flashed back to the previous night and to the shadow coming toward me in the rainforest.

Edward must have seen my distress. "Hey, don't worry about it. If you're scared, you're scared. Just stay back here with the rest of The Goof Troop."

I didn't want him to think I was too scared, and I really did want to find out what had happened. Besides, I would have the others with me, so I was sure I would be fine. "Wait! I'm coming too!"

Benjamin looked at me, surprised. "You are? Why?"

"Because I want to know what's going on. I mean, come on. Aren't you a little curious why everyone went to the shelter?"

Benjamin nodded but wasn't exactly convinced. "Oh, sure, I'm curious. But I've also, you know, _seen_ a horror movie. 'Hey, guys! Let's go check out the mysterious shelter on the deserted island! How could this possibly go wrong?' Next thing you know? Blam! We're zombie chow."

I laughed at his ridiculousness. "I think I'll take my chances."

Benjamin stared at me for a moment and then conceded. "Fine, fine. I'll go with you. But only so I can say 'I told you so' when something horrible attacks us."

I hit him lightly on the arm. "That's the spirit."

Alice clapped her hands to regain our attention. "All right, then! Let's head out!"

A little while later, Benjamin and I followed Alice along a winding trail through the island's dense jungle. Edward and Alistair lagged behind, while Victoria marveled at the glowing flowers.

"Unbelievable..." she said and leaned closer. "These colors, these textures … they're like something out of a dream."

I leaned over to take a closer look. Glowing purple petals flickered and pulsed with impossible light. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Beautiful, right?" Alice took a breath and began a speech that was obviously rehearsed. "Due to its geographical isolation, El Jardín has one of the most unique ecosystems on the planet, boasting flora and fauna not found anywhere else."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Sure thing, Minnie Mouse, keep spewing that Cullen International propaganda. I ain't buying it."

Alistair frowned as if he was the one who had been insulted. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Edward glanced at him. "I'm just saying. All the brochures go on about how this place is some sorta Disney paradise but drink in the right dive bars, and you'll start to hear rumors about what really goes on here."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Criminal plots. Illegal experiments. Folks going missing. All kinds of crazy."

Victoria raised her eyebrow. "Conspiracy theories? Really?"

Edward shrugged. "Laugh it up, Pippi Longstocking. While you were busy tweeting about your pumpkin spice latte, I was flying covert missions over Kandahar. Once you've peeked behind that curtain … well, let's just say there are some things out there that would blow your mind. Those pretty purple flowers you're ohh-ing and ahh-ing about? They might just be sizzling with radiation."

Alistair sputtered. "That is preposterous."

I stepped away from the flowers because no matter what the truth was, something weird was going on here, and I didn't want to take my chances.

"I knew I could count on you, Princess," Edward said, pleased.

"Tell me you don't believe his conspiracy theory prattle..." Alistair looked at me with annoyance.

"I don't know what I believe, but I say better safe than sorry," I said and nodded toward the flowers. "Unique ecosystems or not … flowers should _not_ glow like that."

"Well, I still think they're beautiful," Victoria said and leaned even closer to the flowers. "And I'm not going to let some conspiracy theory keep me from appreciating that."

Ahead of us, Alice stopped and looked around, confused. "Huh … this doesn't make any sense."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, the signpost said the shelter should be right here!"

Alistair groaned. "Oh, great, even the tour guide's lost. What do they pay you for, again?"

"Tactical Scouting 101, kids. Get to high ground." Edward looked around and then pointed to the right. "See that rocky cliff over there? I'm checking it out."

Victoria looked to the left instead. "Oh, do you hear that? Sound like a waterfall nearby. The shelter might be near that."

Benjamin smiled at her. "Or you just want to go check out a waterfall."

"Maybe."

"Guys, I really think we should stick to the trail," Alice said, wanting to keep us all together. "The shelter might just be further ahead."

I didn't agree with her. We would probably find the shelter faster if we looked in several places at once. "Why don't we split up?"

"I'll stick to the trail with Alice," Benjamin said, and Alistair crossed his arms and planted his feet firmly on the spot he was already standing on.

"Well, I'm waiting right here. I see no reason to traipse around on some fool's errand."

"What do you say, Princess? Want to keep me some company?"

I smirked at Edward because I wouldn't say no to some alone time with him. "If you insist."

Edward and I split off from the group and pushed through the undergrowth toward the hilltop. He deftly hopped over a log and slid under a low-hanging branch.

"Impressive. You do this a lot?"

"Get stranded on mysterious islands with a group of plucky college kids? Gotta say it's a first."

I laughed softly. "I meant, go hiking, walking through jungles, that kind of thing. You seem pretty confident in the outdoors."

"I grew up in a Louisiana town so rural, it wasn't even on the map. When it comes down to it, the swamp and the jungle ain't so different."

"Probably not as many gators out here though."

"Less gators, more jaguars. I'll call it even." He looked at me over his shoulder. "How about you, Princess? This your kinda scene?"

I shook my head. "I'm a city gal. Forget sweaty jungles and dirty rivers. I'm all about that air-conditioned, high-speed internet life."

He nodded as if I'd confirmed everything he thought about me. "Course you are. Betting you've never spent a day roughing it in your life."

I shrugged. "I went camping when I was six, but we went home on the first night because it was too wet."

"I rest my case."

I took a deep breath. "Truth is … I don't know the first thing about the outdoors."

Edward smiled, and it took on a crooked shape, not like the smiles I'd seen him give me before. This looked more genuine. "Is that why you came along with me? Hoping to learn some survival tips?"

"Actually, I just wanted to spend more time with you," I told him truthfully, and his mouth fell open and made a perfect 'o.'

"...Oh?"

"Look. You're not like the other people here. You're confident and capable, and you seem like you know what you're doing." I wasn't about to be embarrassed how I felt around Edward. Even in that first dream I had, I'd had the sense of safety and comfort around him. "I don't know what it is, but … I want to be near you. I feel safe near you. Is that weird?"

Edward collected himself. "Naw. Not weird. Just dorky and a little on-the-nose. Classic Princess."

"Are you ever gonna call me by my real name?"

He laughed. "When you've earned it." I couldn't wait to hear my name fall from his lips.

I cleared away some bushes and we found ourselves at the foot of the sharp, jagged cliff face.

Edward tilted his head back and looked toward the top. "If we can just get up that, we'll have a clear view. How's your rock climbing?"

"Great. I mean, pretty good. Average?"

"Good enough for me." Edward crouched down and gave me a boost and hoisted me up to a low ledge. Together, we climbed the rocky cliffside, grabbing handholds and using cracks to stabilize ourselves.

Edward crested the top, and I was about to follow him when the chunk of rock I was holding snapped off in my hand. On instinct, my hand shot out and grabbed the ledge. I deftly pulled myself up and saw Edward looking impressed. "Nice moves, Princess."

The two of us stood on the cliff and gazed out across the island.

"I gotta hand it to this place … it never stops taking my breath away," I said. The lush greenery was just amazing, and the sun shining down on everything made it even more beautiful.

"That's the radiation," Edward teased. "Seriously though … it's one hell of a sight."

"And look … no weird lights in the sky, either," I said, referring to the day before in the control tower.

"For now." Edward looked down and frowned. "Hey … what's this?"

Edward bent down and brushed some dirt away from the ground. Underneath, embedded into the stone was a steel sign, with a strange symbol on it.

"What is that?" I crouched down next to him.

"I don't know. There's no writing or anything. Looks like … I don't know. Some kind of wolf?"

"You think it's part of the resort? Like something the corporation put here?"

Edward shrugged. "Maybe … but what the hell does it mean?"

I took out my phone and snapped a photo of it, then turned back to the view. "Hey, Edward, look! Down by that river over there... the gray building? Sure looks a lot like..."

"A shelter! Hot damn. Good eyes, Princess!"

I smiled at him. "Couldn't have got here without you."

We looked at each other for one long, silent moment.

"We, uh … should probably head back. Find the others and tell them where to go." I was disappointed that he didn't make a move, but I was sure he had his reasons, and as long as he didn't tell me to stop flirting, I was going to continue.

"Yeah. We should. Definitely." But not right now.

Edward stepped toward the edge, and then looked back. "Gotta say … this was actually kind of fun. Maybe, before I fly back, we can go on another climb together."

That was the closest thing I would probably get to a date with him. "I'd like that," I said, and then followed him back down.

Soon, everyone arrived outside the enormous, overgrown shelter.

"Great job finding this place, guys," Alice told us, but Benjamin wasn't impressed.

"I, uh, wouldn't go popping the champagne just yet. Anyone else getting some _28 Days Later_ vibes off this place?"

Victoria agreed with him. "It does look a little … dilapidated. How old is this place?"

"It's no older than the resort … I'll just have a stern word with the caretakers," Alice assured.

"Whole point of a shelter is keeping you safe inside, not looking good outside. Come on." Edward took the lead with Alice and headed for the entrance.

Alice pushed open the doors and revealed a long, worn-down hallway. Vines snaked along the floor, and sparks showered from broken fixtures overhead.

I frowned. "It's … it's empty."

Edward didn't look particularly confident anymore as he looked around. "On second thought, maybe Pop Culture Petey was right. This place gives me the creeps."

Benjamin groaned. "I finally get a nickname and it's 'Pop Culture Petey'? Everyone else got a cooler one!"

Victoria shuddered. "Anyone else want to go back to the pretty jungle with the magic flowers? Anyone?"

Edward knelt down and grazed the ground with his hand. "There are a lot of muddy shoe prints around. They seem recent."

"You mean, the guests were _here_...?" I asked.

"Well … someone was."

Just then, I heard a skittering sound from my left. "Did anyone else hear that?" Ilooked only to see a pitch-black hole where the concrete wall had crumbled.

"I think it came from in there..." Benjamin whispered.

"Someone should take a look..." Alice said and took a step back at the same time.

I took a deep breath and leaned closer. "Hmm … there's something in there..."

"What do you see?" Benjamin leaned over with me.

Something shifted in the darkness and I could see the glint of light reflected in a pair of eyes. "Something … something alive..."

"Certainly it's just a rat … right?" Alistair said and his voice shook.

A strange clicking noise came from inside the hole along with the sound of claws scraping on stone.

"That's no rat..." Edward said, and I felt his hand hover over my shoulder, getting ready to pull me out of the way if necessary.

"Is it the thing, Bella? The thing you saw last night?" Benjamin asked.

"It's … it's..."

The shape rushed toward me, its shadow huge, and pounced into the light.

"What the..."

"Oh. My. God."

"What … _is_ it?"

"Uh, _literally_ the cutest thing I've ever seen," Victoria gushed and crouched down on the ground and held out her hand toward the strange animal.

"Okay, can we all officially agree that is _not_ a real animal?" Edward said and looked at it with confused eyes. The blue, little fox-like furball retreated into the corner and trembled. Frost clung to the walls near him. "Huh. It looks scared."

"But what would it be scared of? Us?" I didn't understand. We didn't project any threatening stance, but there was nobody else here that could cause the fox to tremble like that.

Just then, something right behind me let out a low, deep, blood-curdling growl. I turned around only to see a massive beast prowling toward us out of the shadows. Instantly, I recognized it from the night before in the forest.

Alistair gasped and froze in fear. " _That! That!_ It's scared of _that!_ "

"You think?!" Alice exclaimed.

The fox-like creature scurried behind me in terror and pressed against my legs.

"Edward! What do we do?!" I called out, but when he turned to me, I saw, for the first time, him looking just as scared as the rest of us. He grabbed my hand.

" _Don't move._ "

* * *

 **A/N:** So now the others know that the shadow Bella saw was for real, and not just an illusion. Leah didn't seem too pleased that Bella "folded" to the others, kinda claiming the monster might not have been real. What do y'all think of Leah nowadays? She's still quite a mystery, but what are your thoughts on her?

What about those flowers, huh? What do you think is the deal with those? Do you believe Edward's conspiracy theories or Alice's Cullen International brochures? What do you think is the real reason Alistair wanted to tag along to the shelter?

Why does Edward flirt with Bella mercilessly while still keeping a solid distance? What was up with the metal plate on the cliff?

Where exactly are the guests, and what was up with that fox-animal?

All of you who review or PM will get a teaser from next week's chapter!

Love you! Xx MarieCarro


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Whaddup y'all?

Another week has passed and another Thursday has arrived!

A few new things have happened in my life lately, like I added a blog to my website and I do recommend that you check it out 'cause there will be exclusive site news on there!

I also got fired from my job, and I now know that it all came down to the feelings of 1/5 of the managers at the place, but I'm trying to not be bitter … this might be what is supposed to happen in my life so that I can continue forward and do something new with my life, who knows?

I'm gonna continue putting the disclaimer here just be sure that everyone are aware of where this story originated.

This story isn't 100 % mine. I have transformed it into a story from an interactive story app called _Choices_ (an app I am completely obsessed with atm) and the creators are Pixelberry Studios.

 **So here's my disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot of this story. All recognizable content belongs to their respective owner. No copyright infringement intended. Names and places have been changed for the purpose of Fanfiction.**

Anyway, so the beast is out of the shadows … let's see what kind of beast it actually is, huh? :-D

* * *

 **{Chapter 4}**

The massive, fanged, tiger beast stalked toward us.

"Okay, this is bad," I said, but I didn't dare to move. I didn't know what could trigger the tiger to lunge.

"Niiice kitty … Niiiice kitty..." Edward attempted a calming voice, but his terror was evident.

Alistair was breathing shallowly, and shaking his head in denial. "This cannot be happening. It makes no logical sense!"

"Yeah? You wanna tell _it_ that?" Benjamin told him with wide, fear-filled eyes.

The timid little fox climbed up my back and shivered in fear. The menacing beast focused on me, its eyes alight, almost as if it remembered.

"Oh god..." Victoria, who was standing next to me, whimpered and held her hands over her mouth.

Baring its teeth, it loomed closer to us. I stepped between her and the beast. "Victoria, get behind me!"

The tiger slashed with its claws and gashed my side.

"Bella!"

I staggered back into Victoria's arms. "I'm okay, it's not deep." I was bleeding, but at least it wasn't gushing out.

The beast circled around, toying with us.

"This thing is blocking the exit! We have to get around it!" Alice said, but Edward scoffed at the idea.

"Yeah, good luck with that. No way we're getting past it."

"There's another door over there, look!" Benjamin gestured toward a massive blast door on the far side of the shelter, leading to a dimly lit hallway.

Alistair looked at the door and then back at the beast. "I say we make a run for it while we can. Seal ourselves inside."

Edward stared at him like he was crazy. "You really think we can outrun this thing?!"

Alistair clenched his jaw. "I _really think_ we don't have a choice!"

The beast drew ever closer, five hundred pounds of pure muscle.

I backed up slowly and bumped into the wall, nearly knocking over a fire extinguisher. I was cornered.

"Guys, it's now or never!" Victoria exclaimed.

I grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed it at the beast. The freezing cold gas blasted it in the face, blinding it. "Go! Now!" I told the others. I sprinted toward the blast doors, and everyone followed. The fox leaped from my shoulders and scampered ahead.

Behind us, the beast frantically pawed at its face, shaking its head to recover. Finally, it managed to clear its vision and glared across the chamber at us.

"Hurry! We're almost there!"

We darted into the hallway beyond the blast doors and pulled on them to get them to close.

"Alice, come on!" I cried for her.

Alice raced toward me as the beast gave chase. She slipped through just before we sealed the doors. The beast slammed into the thick steel, to no effect.

Alice doubled over and tried to catch her breath. "Hff … hff … Thanks, Bella. If you hadn't blinded it, that thing would've got me."

"Yeah. Way to not get us all shish-kebabed on those teeth." Edward reached to hug me but hesitated and opted for ruffling my hair awkwardly instead. "Good, uh … good goin'."

I frowned; confused that he was acting so uncomfortable. "Um, thanks?" I winced as I suddenly started to feel the burning sting of my wound as the adrenaline faded. I slid down the wall and sat down. The little fox nudged me.

"Bella, you're hurt. Here." Victoria tore off a piece of her shirt and used it to bandage me up. "Thank you for protecting me back there."

"Of course, I—" I started, but she silenced me by taking my hand.

She looked into my eyes. "But please don't risk yourself for me again. I'm … I'm not worth it."

"Someone wanna tell me what the hell that thing was?!" Benjamin was still panicked and unable to stop pacing around.

"Isn't it obvious?" Everyone looked at Alistair questioningly and he rolled his eyes. "...That was a _Smilodon fatalis._ "

"A what in the who now?" Edward asked harshly while crouching next to me, making sure that I wasn't bleeding too badly.

Alistair sighed "...a saber-toothed tiger."

Edward glared at him. "Oh yeah, _totally_ obvious. I must've forgotten my spear and loincloth in my cave because apparently, it's 10,000 B.C."

"Sabertooths have been extinct forever, so was that one … cloned?" Victoria asked with a trembling voice.

Benjamin exhaled sharply. "I'm sorry, but did this vacation just turn into _Jurassic Park_?"

Alistair crossed his arms over his chest. "Of course not. Cullen International is in dozens of different industries, but cloning is not one of them … and furthermore, sabertooths would make this Pleistocene Park, not Jurassic. Congratulations, you're only 140 million years off."

Edward groaned. "Jesus, Malfoy, _who cares?_ "

I agreed with Edward. Not only was I bleeding and hurting, but I doubted it made any difference to know what era a supposedly extinct animal was from. "Seriously, Alistair, focus on the real problem here. Who cares what era it's from … Who cares whether it's a look-alike, a clone, or even a freaking zombie tiger?!" I was beginning to freak out. The reality of the situation was getting to me.

Benjamin chuckled. "Oh, now _that_ would be sick."

Alistair sneered. "I'm simply suggesting we use our intellect instead of running like scared little animals like your new friend here." He turned his glare toward the little fox that whimpered and snuggled closer to me.

I groaned as my wound stung painfully when I moved. "And I'm suggesting we use it to get ourselves out of here, instead of bickering."

Alistair threw his hands in the air. "I'm in the company of simpletons. Where's Tanya when you need her?"

Edward was on my side though. "I'm with Princess. I should have enough fuel left to get us back to the mainland."

Alistair frowned in confusion. "The mainland? What are you talking about?"

I touched Edward's hand which was still pressing against my wound even though I knew the bleeding had stopped already. "You're leaving the island?" I knew he would eventually, but I thought after everything that had happened, that he would at least stay until we knew what was happening.

Edward nodded. "Come with me, or stick around and wait for rescue. I don't care. I'm not waiting around to become that tiger's dinner … or _yours!_ " He looked suspiciously down at the little blue fox next."That's right, you can't play cute with me, bud. God knows what you are, and frankly, I don't intend to be here when we find out."

"Let's not overreact, Edward. We'll be perfectly safe as soon as we get back to The Ethereal. You guys don't want to miss out on your entire vacation, do you?" Alice tried to remain chipper.

"Well, no..." Benjamin said, but still sounded unsure.

Alice put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly. "I'm positive that everything will be back to normal as soon as—"

Edward interjected before she finished. "As soon as everyone magically reappears? As soon as your staff can round up the _prehistoric predators_ chasing after the guests? I dunno what kinda circus you're running here, Dimples, but it ain't safe."

"And flying with you _is_?" Alistair retorted. "You nearly crashed in that weird storm on the way in! What if that happens again?"

Edward gritted his teeth. "I'll take my chances."

"What about your money? You haven't been paid," I said, hoping he would still consider staying.

He turned to me and gave me his signature smirk. "Princess, I've spent enough time gambling that I know when it's time to cut and run."

I lowered my head and thought about it. It didn't take long for me to realize that Edward was right. "I guess you're right. We've gotta get back home. This place is too crazy."

"Bella, please, I'm sure everything will be fine once we get back to The Ethereal," Alice pushed, but Edward silenced her.

"At least Bella has her head screwed on straight. What about the rest of you?"

Benjamin looked sad but nodded. "You know, I wanted to have my life's big adventure … but maybe the truth is I'm not cut out for one."

Victoria bit her lip and entwined her fingers behind her back. "I know what you mean. I had a vision of how this week would go … and this isn't it."

"I … Very well. We may depart," Alistair conceded with a disappointed sigh.

Alice continued to fight, though. "No, Edward, I have a responsibility to my superiors—"

Edward rose to his feet and faced Alice with fire in his eyes. "Who? To Carlisle _freakin'_ Cullen?"

"Mr. Cullen isn't here, Alice," I said, but Alice remained staring at Edward. "He's not the one sticking his neck out as his paradise falls apart. It's you. This isn't your job anymore."

Alice shifted, uncomfortable then met my eyes. "Okay."

"Alright, the plan is to get out of here, grab the others from the resort, and head back to the airstrip," Edward said and helped me stand up.

I winced involuntarily as the movement made my wound burn. "We'd better hope there's another exit because that sabertooth isn't giving up."

Benjamin looked down the hall. "There's gotta be one somewhere. And this place can't be _that_ big … right?"

Together, we headed down the hall; the little fox scampered along beside me.

Edward watched it warily. "Is this thing gonna just follow us around now?"

Victoria giggled. "I think he likes Bella!"

At the end of the hall, long, identical corridors split off to the left and right, ending in their own intersections.

"Which way?"

"Um..." I looked both ways. "Let's go to the left."

We continued on, but the halls only ended in more halls.

"Okay, I think this place is just trolling us now," Benjamin complained.

Victoria looked thoughtful for a moment. "These underground corridors might run across the entire island. Who knows where we'll come out?"

A small carving on the wall caught my attention. I ran my fingers through the grooves. "Huh … this looks like it's supposed to be some sort of lizard? Or chameleon?"

"Oh, can I see? Might just be a bored employee scratching in the—" Alice leaned against the wall beside me and with a small sound, the wall shuddered, startling her.

"Whoa, check it out! That section of the wall got pushed in a little bit!" Benjamin walked up to that section of the wall to examine it.

Alistair gaped. "It's the outline of a door! There could be a passage through there!"

Edward joined Benjamin and attempted to push on it. "No use. Gotta be another way to open it."

I looked all over the area for a clue and spotted what looked like a valve. "There's a wheel valve here on this pipe. Might open the door." I leaned closer and noticed that a thick chain was locked around it. "But it's chained tight."

"That chain looks sturdy. Here, I've still got that fire extinguisher. Maybe that'll help." Edwardhanded me the extinguisher and at first, I was going to use it to hit on the chain as it was, but then I remembered that the temperature of the gas inside the tank could weaken it. I sprayed the chain, coating it completely, and the metal instantly froze.

Benjamin looked at me like I was crazy. "Uh, what are you doing?"

Alistair looked on with an impressed expression. "Bella is showing a bit of initiative! CO2 fire extinguishers release gas at drastic sub-zero temperatures."

I smiled. "Exactly, so if the chain gets brittle enough..." Ismashed the extinguisher tank down on the chain. It shattered, freeing the valve.

"I must admit, I'm impressed. I expected you to be more dimwitted."

I turned to Alistair. "Thanks for the compliment?"

I spun the wheel valve and heard gears moving deep within the wall. The hidden door slid aside, revealing a small office-like room with monitors and files.

"That computer might have a way out for us," Alice said enthusiastically.

I sat down in front of the screen. "We have to log in, and it needs a password. Looks like it's just six letters."

"There's a sticky note here with some writing … _'Ram Scorpion Bull Lion.'_ What's that supposed to mean?" Benjamin asked.

"A password hint?" Victoria suggested.

" _'Ram Scorpion Bull Lion.'_ What do all of those have in common?" I mused.

After a moment of thinking, Victoria spoke up. "I think I know. They are zodiac signs! Like Ram is Aries, Scorpion is obviously Scorpio, Bull is Taurus and Lion is Leo!"

"And ' _zodiac_ ' is a six letter word," I agreed with her and typed it in. The computer chimed as it accepted the password.

"Nice one, Victoria," Benjamin complimented.

"All those mornings reading my horoscope finally paid off," Victoria replied with a giggle.

The screen flickered on and showed security camera footage of a large room.

Benjamin looked at the monitors uneasily. "Does _that_ look familiar to anyone else?"

I realized what room it was as soon as Benjamin pointed it out. "That's The Ethereal's lobby! Look, you can see Emmett in the massage chair!"

Alice started to scramble for an excuse, but her smile was stiff. "I guess this is so they can monitor if it's safe to return to the resort?"

Edward looked disgusted. "Oh yeah? Is that why they have cameras in half the _suites_?"

On the array of monitors, we could see hidden-camera feeds from dozens of empty hotel rooms. I could even see my own suite among them.

"I get that some people like being watched, but this is just creepy." Benjamin mock shuddered, and I rolled my eyes at his ridiculousness.

"Okay, maybe this is good," Edward said. "There's a microphone here on the desk. Probably means we can call over to the resort somehow and tell them to meet us at the airstrip. See if you can figure a way to reach them, Bella. We'll look around for a map outta here."

I nodded and slipped on the headphones and began typing on the computer. Various camera feeds from the resort flipped past until I recognized Garrett on-screen. A figure walked up and draped their arms around his neck.

Garrett moved away. "We can't..." Garrett's voice reached me through the headphones.

"Says who?" Kate asked.

"What is this about, Kate? You wanted to talk, so talk."

I glanced at another monitor and spotted Rosalie rummaging through the restaurant.

"At last, some damn peace and quiet away from those douche-wagons..." she muttered, but it was audible in the headphones anyway.

On another screen, I noticed Peter was heading straight for the restaurant, whistling loudly. " _Gonna get some bread … Gonna put it in my head..."_

That's when I noticed another screen. Leah marched briskly down a hall. She looked back over her shoulder as if to make sure no one was watching. She picked up the pace, accelerating into a jog as she reached the ballroom. I watched the grainy screen closely as she searched the ballroom top-to-bottom. I could barely hear her muttering.

"Come on, where is it?"

She stood up and paused, and then her eyes came to rest on something. She walked up to a large painting mounted on the wall. On the fuzzy screen, it looked like a sailboat beneath a night sky. She flipped out a pocket knife and slashed the painting, tearing it away. She reached behind it.

"There..."

She took something from behind the painting and pocketed it.

"Leah? Leah, are you in the ballroom?"

Tanya's voice came from the hall. On another screen, I could see her approaching. Leah slipped behind one of the large doors, hiding just as Tanya entered the ballroom.

"Leah, I was gonna make some food—Oh … I could've sworn I saw her come this way."

Tanya shrugged and headed back. Leah waited a moment, frozen on screen as a blur of pixels until she decided the coast was clear. She ran down the hallway and vanished out of the camera's sight.

My eyes moved back to a nearby screen, where Kate was pulling Garrett close to her in the bedroom. Once more, I glanced at the screen where Rosalie and Peter were about to run into each other in the restaurant and then I resumed searching the computer for a way to reach the others back at the resort.

"Guys, I found it!"

I activated the microphone and unplugged the headphones so the others could hear.

"You did?" Alice asked. "We can talk to them? Try it!"

On screen, Emmett was snoozing in one of the lobby massage chairs and I decided to prank him a little. I made my voice sound like a haunting ghost.

"Eeeemmmmett … Thiiis is the ghooooost of semeeesters paaaaast!"

Emmett snapped awake and fell out of his massage chair, which was still vibrating.

"Hu-wha? Oh man, not this trip again!"

Just then Rosalie and Peter returned from the restaurant and saw Emmett. They both busted out laughing.

"Yo, Bella, is that you on the speakers? That was hilarious!"

Rosalie was laughing so hard and she stopped to wipe a tear of joy from her eye. "God, I just love humor at the expense of others."

Emmett blinked several times and then looked up at the ceiling as if he tried to see where I was. "Wait, that's Bella on the speakers? Okay, I'll admit it. That was pretty good."

I quickly explained to them what had happened at the emergency shelter.

"This is another prank, right?" Rosalie asked. "'Cause this one is a little less funny, Bella."

Edward leaned over my shoulder toward the microphone. "It's all true. We're heading straight for the airstrip."

Peter frowned. "You're _leaving?!_ What the hell? This is our vacation, man! We just got here! Naw, forget that!"

"Peter, I need you to trust me," I said, hoping he would understand. "Please. Get the others, and meet us at the airstrip."

"Trust you? I don't know you, and you don't know me. Why are you trying to ruin everything?" Peter lumbered off angrily, vanishing from view.

Emmett held up his hands, but he was facing the camera the wrong way, which made for a funny view. "Don't worry, I'll talk to him. We'll be there soon."

"Keep an eye out," Edward prompted. "That sabertooth is somewhere out there. We'll meet you at the plane as soon as we find a way out of here."

Benjamin spoke up behind us. "Yeah, about that..."

Alistair threw a couple of the files in the trash bin angrily. "We've found absolutely nothing so far. And it will take hours to examine the rest of these files."

"At this point, I don't think we could even find our way back to where we came in. There has to be something—"

Victoria interrupted me. "Bella, look!"

The little blue fox hopped up, leaping from the desk to the top of my head and up onto a high shelf.

"The hell's he doing?" Edward didn't take his eyes off the fox.

"Maybe there's food up there?" Alice suggested.

The fox grabbed the edge of a large binder with his teeth and pulled. It toppled out, hitting the floor with a splat and fell open revealing a schematic of the tunnels.

Victoria started gushing. "The cute little thing found it! That's our way out! We're here, and there's an exit right along this path!"

"Uh … does that mean this furball understands English?" Edward dropped to a knee in front of the fox _ **.**_ "All that stuff I said before? I didn't mean any of it, okay?"

The fox purred happily as Edward tentatively patted its head.

Following the schematic, I lead the group through a right, a left, and a left, to another set of blast doors.

"We found the exit! Let's get these open!" Victoria cheered while Edward and I dragged the heavy doors open.

"Sweet freedom, here we come—"

"Uh, guys?"

I peered around the massive blast doors and stared into total darkness. Darkness so deep and empty, it felt like I was standing at the edge of the universe.

"This is absolutely absurd," Alistair exclaimed.

" _...absurd … absurd … absurd..._ "

"An echo," I observed. "Must be some kinda cave. Edward, use your flashlight."

Edward reached for his belt and cursed. "Damn it. Lost it. Must've fallen off when we ran from the tiger. We've gotta push forward anyway."

Benjamin shook his head. "Yeah, that's gonna be a hard pass. We have no idea what could be lurking in there, or if there's even a way out. My _abuelita_ has an old saying. 'Where there be sabertooth tigers, there be brain-eating spiders.'"

Edward turned to him. "We don't have a choice. We sent the others out to the airstrip, and if we're not there to meet them, they're sitting ducks. We _have_ to push forward." Edward stepped further into the darkness. I hesitated.

"Everybody, link up. Grab each other's hands so we don't lose each other in the dark," Edward instructed, but I was still unsure.

"I don't know, Edward..."

"Do you trust me?"

He reached out a hand. I bit my lip. "A little."

"Good enough."

I took his hand and stepped forward into the dark.

* * *

 **A/N:** Would you guys trust Edward enough to follow him into a pitch black cavern? A sabertoothed tiger? Like, what the hell? And they're gonna get off the island now, right? Right? And those security cameras that are placed in the suites?! What creepy ass people used to work at that resort?

Tell me all of your thoughts, and as last week, all of you who review or pm will get a teaser from next week's chapter!

Until next time, Stay awesome ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey lookie here! Another Thu—no wait, it's not Thursday! It's freaking Wednesday so why is this story being updated today?

Well, I'll tell you!

You see, I'm going to London tomorrow, and I'm not taking my computer with me, so that's why you get this update a day earlier. I hope that doesn't ruin your schedule too much ;-)

I'm gonna continue putting the disclaimer here just be sure that everyone are aware of where this story originated.

This story isn't 100 % mine. I have transformed it into a story from an interactive story app called _Choices_ (an app I am completely obsessed with atm) and the creators are Pixelberry Studios.

 **So here's my disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot of this story. All recognizable content belongs to their respective owner. No copyright infringement intended. Names and places have been changed for the purpose of Fanfiction.**

Let's see what's in that dark cave!

* * *

 **{Chapter 5}**

Darkness smothered me.

We were lost in the pitch-black cave beyond the island's emergency shelter.

As Edward led the group hand-in-hand through the blackness, I tried to calm myself and only focused on the touch of the fingers laced with mine; Edward's, rough and strong; Victoria's, soft and small.

"You still with us, Princess?" Edward's voice echoed in the darkness.

I took a deep breath to slow down my heart rate. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I can handle it," I said bravely, even though my mind was in a frenzy about everything that could be hiding in the dark.

"Who said I was worried?" His smile was evident as he talked.

Benjamin piped up. " _I'm_ the one who's worried. This is the part of the movie where the audience yells, 'What are you doing? Turn back! How are you guys so stupid?'"

"Relax," Edward said. "Just keep moving forward. The schematic said this is the only way out."

I looked back over my shoulder, past where Victoria and the rest of the group followed, linked hand-in-hand, but all I could see was more darkness. The light from the halls of the emergency shelter was long gone as we ventured deeper into the cave.

"Just hold onto each other's hands. I think we're about to— _Yoww!_ " Suddenly, Edward yelled out and my heart began to race again, my fingers laced with his instinctively tightened.

"What happened?! Is the pilot dead?!" Alistair asked with a panic-laced voice from somewhere in the back of our train.

Edward squeezed my hand to assure me everything was fine. "What? No! The stupid little fox thing ran over my foot. It just … spooked me a little, okay? … I'm gonna preemptively tell you all to shut up."

I could hear the sound of tiny paws on dirt as the fox scampered ahead.

"Where's he going?" Alice asked.

"He's leaving us to die. Can't say I blame him," Benjamin said with a shaky voice.

I stopped walking, forcing everyone else to stop as well. "Wait, listen! I think he wants us to follow him. Maybe he can see in the dark."

Tracking the fox's call, Edward led the line around a tight corner toward an alcove glowing with a strange greenish-blue light.

"Um, am I seeing things now, or is there something glowing in front of us?" Benjamin's form was a bit more visible now that there was that small source of light in front of us, and he was frowning.

Victoria let go of my hand and stood beside him. "Looks like some sort of crystal or gemstone. It's mounted in the wall of the cave somehow."

Alistair joined them. "Certainly not natural. Look, it's smoothly polished." He leaned closer to the glow.

"Why did the fox lead us here? To use this as a light source? I'm not sure it's bright enough," Alice interjected, but this time, I tried to see the positive of it.

"Better than nothing. Let's see if we can get it out of the wall." I pulled on the crystal orb, and it popped out of the socket into my hands. "Are you guys seeing this? It's got a pair of handprints engraved in it."

Alice glanced at the orb hesitantly. "I dunno about you, but my hands don't exactly look like _that_."

The engraved markings had long pointy fingers that looked more alien than anything.

"Gotta be here for a reason," Edward said. "Bella put your hands in the markings."

Benjamin shook his head. "I dunno, man. I've seen _Indiana Jones_. If you touch that and a boulder comes rolling through here, I am _out_."

I turned the orb over in my hands. "I can't, anyway. Both hand prints are for right hands. It's for two people."

"I think two of us should try it and see what it does," Victoria said, but she stepped back at the same time to show that she was not about to volunteer.

Benjamin grinned. "Oh man, is someone getting Freaky Fridayed? Please tell me someone's getting Freaky Fridayed."

I held the orb out toward Edward. "Edward put your hand on the other side."

He complied and the instant his fingers touched the orb we were both blinded by a sudden light. I had to put my hand up to shield my face, and slowly allow my eyes to adjust.

The cavern was now lit with candles and torches along the walls. A mine cart track ran the course of the tunnel.

"Whoa!"

"Tell me about it."

"Hey guys, touching the orb must've turned on these lights somehow." I turned to the others, but no one was there. "Uh, guys?"

Edward and I looked around the empty cave, but everyone else was just gone. We were alone.

"Where'd they all go?" I asked Edward as if he had the answer.

"Damned if I know. Maybe the lights startled them, and they ran up ahead?" Edward marched forward, but when he noticed that I wasn't following, he turned back around. "Come on now. With these torches lit, we can find our way outta here."

I hurried after Edward, still carrying the glowing crystal in my hand. We passed by a rickety mine cart, and Edward peered in. His eyes widened at what he saw.

"Holy—Princess, take a look at this!"

I leaned over to take a look as well and almost choked. "Is that—?"

"Yeah. _Gold_. That's what this cave is. A gold mine. Damn, this island gets weirder by the minute." His eyes met mine with a mischievous glint in them. "How much do you think you can fit in your pockets?"

I raised my eyebrow in surprise. "Are you seriously suggesting we steal gold from a random mine cart?"

"Are you seriously suggesting we _shouldn't_?"

I thought about the island and that taking the gold would be stealing, but at the same time, nobody was around to see us taking it, and I doubted they'd miss it if only a little disappeared. I reached out and took a single gold nugget and tucked it into my pocket. "I'll take one. And that's just because this is one of those once-in-a-lifetime opportunities."

Edward grinned at me. "That's my Princess." Unlike me, Edward took an entire fistful of gold lumps, but all I could focus on was that he called me 'his princess.' He saw that I was still looking at him, and he must have believed I was shocked by the amount of gold he took because he shrugged. "I'll see this as my payment."

I didn't care about the amount of gold he took. What he did was on his conscience, and so I gave him a one-shoulder shrug back to show him that I didn't care.

"Seriously though," I said and did another look around of the mine. "This feels pretty sketchy. Where is everyone? This mine doesn't look abandoned."

"No idea. Whatever's going on, it might not be on the up-and-up."

"What do you mean?"

Edward touched the metal mine cart and examined the quality of it. "This equipment is ancient. Definitely not stuff you'd find at a Cullen International site. When I was in the military, I served near a lot of mining operations, including a couple of Cullen's. Massive machines that dwarf skyscrapers. The kind that rob the earth blind … and leave it barren."

"Wow."

Edward looked at me over his shoulder when he heard my reaction. "What?"

"Never took you for an environmentalist."

"I'm not. Just think you reap what you sow."

"So you believe in karma?"

"Doesn't matter what I believe." He turned fully to me. "But in my life, karma's made it pretty damn clear that it believes in me."

We stood quietly for a moment, just looking at each other, and I started to truly wonder what Edward had gone through in his life that had caused him to become so cynical.

"We should keep going." He started to walk away from me, but I stopped him when an idea popped into my head.

"Wait. Why walk … when we can ride?" I jerked my head toward a nearby empty mine cart and grinned.

"You're serious?"

I nodded.

Edward laughed and climbed into the cart with me. He reached over the rim and disengaged the brake. "Here we go!"

The cart creaked as it began to roll down the slope, the rusty wheels picked up speed fast. The flames of the candles and torches blurred as we sped by.

"Not a bad way to travel, Princess!"

I was just about to agree with him when I saw something that caused my heart to jump up in my throat. "You might wanna take that back!"

The cart barreled toward a wooden barricade too fast for us to do anything but take cover.

"Get down!" Edward covered me with his body as the cart shattered the barricade and came to a violent stop. Edward and I tumbled onto each other in the cart, and I was just barely able to hold on to the crystal orb.

"Edward, are you okay—?" Ilooked down and saw Edward's head in my lap. He looked up, blushing slightly and his hair tousled.

"Er... that wasn't on purpose," he said, and I could see that he was afraid I'd accuse him of trying to cop a feel. It seemed to be the perfect time to let him now that I didn't mind at all.

"I could get used to this view," I teased and winked at him as a giggle bubbled up in my throat.

He composed himself from the shock of our unexpected proximity. "Hah, you should be so lucky." He pushed himself off me and then helped me out of the cart as well.

"Should've figured that's how it would go," he muttered. "Always does, with me."

"A ride with Edward is rough, wild, and fun as hell?" I asked, not wanting the easy-going atmosphere to disappear.

He smiled. "You've got no idea."

I looked around and paused. Down one pathway, a pale, white light illuminated a wall of the tunnel. "Hey, Top Gun, see that? Around that bend? Looks like-"

"Daylight. That's gotta be our way out!" He grabbedmy hand and pulled me along, jogging around the bend. "Whoa!"

A blackened human skull grinned at us from atop a pike planted in the dirt. I screamed in shock at the sight and my surprise caused me to drop the crystal. Instantly, we were plunged back into darkness.

"What the hell? What just happened?" Edward exclaimed.

"I dropped the crystal … and now I can't find it!" I told him as I went down on my hands and knees to search for the orb.

"I can't find the skull either. What the hell kinda mining operation are they running here?"

" _Bella! Edward!"_

Several pairs of footsteps ran up behind us.

Benjamin was breathing heavily when he reached us. "There you guys are! Where'd you go?"

"What are you talking about? Where did _you_ go?" Edward asked. His voice sounded angry, but I knew now that it was because he was getting more frustrated with all the strange things going on around here. "We just followed the torches down this path."

"What in the heavens are _you_ talking about? What torches?" Alistair, on the other hand, was angry for real. But that was also nothing new.

"I don't know what happened just now, but what matters is we found a way out. Edward and I saw daylight. This way."

The group linked hands again and followed me down the path I held in my memory. I didn't see any daylight this time, though, and now it was I who became frustrated.

"It was right _here_!"

"Bella, I don't see anything," Victoria said carefully.

"I know it's been a little while since I've seen outside, but I remember 'day' being a little … brighter?" I knew Benjamin wasn't intentionally grating on my nerves, but his small jokes were really not necessary.

Alice walked along the wall. "I'm feeling my way along the wall, and it seems like this part of the tunnel collapsed."

"How? We _just_ saw daylight coming from over here!" Edward insisted and I seconded him.

"Let's just keep looking. We have to be close," Victoria said as the voice of reason.

We linked hands again and ventured farther into the darkness. Suddenly, I heard splashing underfoot. "Are we … standing in water?"

Edward cursed. "Dammit, cave's flooded. Dead end."

"Maybe not, see that?" Victoria pointed at a spot in the water that was slightly brighter than the area around it.

"It looks like daylight, coming up through the water," Alice said happily.

"I bet that's an underwater tunnel to outside. We can swim through," I told the others. But of course, Alistair had to be difficult.

"Swim? You may leave me here, thank you very much. Let my family know I hated them."

Edward wasn't going to let his childish behavior rob him of freedom, though. "Come here, Malfoy, I'll drag you out myself!"

I could hear the splashing as Edward dived under, pulling a protesting Alistair with him. I was about to follow when I felt something that floated in the water bump against me. I picked it up.

"What's that?" Benjamin asked, noticing that I'd stopped.

"I don't know," I said. "Can't tell what it is in the dark. Might be important. I think I'll hold on to it as I swim through the tunnel."

Benjamin dove beneath the surface and started swimming toward the light. I took a deep breath and followed him. The refracting sunlight gave vague shape to the underwater cavern. I swam forward all the while holding on to the strange item. Ahead of me, Benjamin's form took shape out of the darkness.

Just before I ran out of air, I cleared the underwater tunnel and kicked my way to the surface.

I inhaled, my lungs almost crying from the relief of having air going through them again, and I looked around to find my bearings. I was in the mouth of an ocean cave, and I could see the beach ahead so I started to swim toward it. The others were already there, drying off.

Edward shook the water out of his hair, and the little blue fox, who was watching him with fascination, started to shake out his fur.

"Copycat ... er, fox. Whatever," Edward muttered, but the corners of his mouth twitched as if he was fighting a smile.

Benjamin came up to me. "So, what did you find?

I showed him the item in my hand. "Looks like some sort of gas mask."

"Old, too. That looks like it's from around the First World War."

Alice took the mask from me. "What would something like this be doing in that cavern? And how long has it been there?"

As the others started to discuss the mask, I counted us off to check that everyone was there, and my blood went cold. "Guys? Where's Victoria?"

Alice dropped the mask in the sand. "She didn't come up? She was right behind me!"

I scanned the placid surface of the water with wide eyes, hoping to spot any sign of Victoria. "I don't see her!" I cried out. Panic was beginning to get a hold of me.

"If she got trapped or lost down there, someone needs to go get her, now!"

"I'll find her. Stay here." Edward sprinted back to the water and dove in, vanishing beneath the waves. The rest of us stood there on the beach, watching the surface, and my heart was far up in my throat.

"Come on, Edward. Find her..." I wished to myself.

The seconds seemed to pass like hours. Benjamin put his arm around my shoulder, and we shared an uneasy look.

"Please..." I whimpered. Victoria was such a sweet girl, and I couldn't stand the thought of her not coming back.

Alistair pointed far out at the water. "There! Look!"

My eyes widened, and I saw Edward floating out in the ocean. Against his chest, he held an unconscious Victoria. He kicked back to shore.

The rest of us rushed into the tide, helping him to pull her onto dry land.

Benjamin crouched down next to Victoria's motionless body. "She's not breathing, Edward!"

"This _cannot_ happen! You have to bring her back!" Alice cried, tears gathering in her eyes.

"The hell do you think I'm doing?! Give her space!" Everyone took a step back as Edward leaned over Victoria and began CP.R, compressing her chest. "Come on, Ariel, don't quit on us now." He tilted her head back to clear her airways, then leaned in and pressed his mouth to hers. His lungs filled hers, and I watch her chest rise lifelessly.

Then, Victoria shuddered as water gurgled from her mouth. Her eyes opened in shock.

Edward sighed in relief and sat back on his heels. "There you are."

Victoria looked up and met Edward's gaze. "Edward..." She reached up and grazed his cheek with her hand.

"All better?" he asked and smiled gently.

Victoria coughed a couple more times. "Better."

I sat down next to Edward and took her small, cold hand in mine. "What happened down there, Victoria?"

She looked at me with frightened eyes. "Something ... I felt something take me."

Edward nodded. "I saw it. These vines, like seaweed. They were wrapped around her ankles."

"She got stuck?" I asked him, but he shook his head.

"No, they ... they were pulling her down. Like they had a mind of their own."

Victoria tried to get up on shaky feet, but I tried to keep her down.

"Maybe you should rest."

"I'm okay. We have to keep going if we want to get off this island. The others are meeting us at the airstrip, remember? We can't leave them waiting around there. Not with that sabertooth tiger on the loose." Victoria pushed my hands away, got up and marched forward across the sand, to the edge of the rainforest. "Come on. The airstrip should be this way."

I caught up with her and lead the group through the jungle as we made our way toward the airstrip.

"Keep it down. The sabertooth could be anywhere," Edward warned as he took up the tail of our group, making sure our backs were free.

I was pushing through a dense mess of foliage when I saw the ferns stir. A pair of eyes suddenly appeared in front of me. After everything that had happened during the last twenty-four hours, my first and only instinct was to fight. I whipped my fist forward.

" _Owww!"_

I gasped when I saw who I'd hit. "Whoops! Sorry. Thought you were a sabertooth."

Kate stumbled back, just as the rest of the group from the resort came up behind her.

"Aaahaha! That was awesome," Peter said and laughed loudly.

"You … you punched me!" Kate exclaimed, holding on to her nose. She wasn't bleeding though because I had not hit her _that_ hard. My plan had been to only distract what was after us, and not actually injure it.

Leah appeared behind Kate. "At least you two didn't start screaming and attract every predator in the rainforest."

"The airstrip's just up ahead. What are we all waiting for? To become cat food?" Rosalie sneered out and pressed past us all.

Reunited, the group continued along the trail, and I found myself walking beside Leah.

"Good, we're all here," I said in an attempt to start a conversation with her. I hadn't talked to her after last night and her behavior that I witnessed on the security monitor had me wondering more than ever what she was up to. "I was beginning to worry we wouldn't be able to convince everyone to leave the island—"

"I'm not leaving."

I stopped walking. "Wait, what?" Leah was still trekking forward, and I jogged to get back into step with her. "Why?"

"Unfinished business."

I put my hand on her arm to stop her from walking further. "Look, Leah, whatever it is you're doing here, you shouldn't have to do it alone. Tell me what it is, and I'll help you."

She looked at me, sizing me up as if trying to pinpoint how I was deceiving her. "You mean that, don't you?"

"Of course I do," I told her honestly.

Leah removed my hand from her violently. "Man, you're stupid. Trust me; you don't want to get yourself involved. Once you're in, there's _no_ way out. So for your own good, go back to your nice college bubble, live your dreams, and be happy. It's what you're meant for." She started walking again, but I continued to follow her.

"I think _I'll_ decide what I'm meant for."

She smiled and shook her head. "If only that were true. Now keep your voice down. There's a sabertooth after us, remember?"

"You don't seem surprised at all about that."

She looked at me over her shoulder without breaking her stride. "Nothing surprises me anymore."

Edward held aside a large fern so the group could pass through onto the airstrip. "Looks like we made it safe and sound. Now let's get the—Oh no..."

At the far side of the airstrip, noxious black smoke billowed out of the windows of the shuttered hangar.

"My plane!" he exclaimed and started running toward the hangar doors.

I ran after him and called for the others. "Come on, we have to put that fire out!"

The group followed me along the length of the airstrip and reached the closed hangar doors. I could already feel the heat emanating from within.

"Garrett! Help me get these doors open!" Edward called out over the sound of the fire and together with Garrett, they tugged at the colossal doors but they were too heavy. Everyone else joined in, and slowly the doors parted. A wall of acrid smoke the color of death plumed from the open doors, rising into the sky like a storm cloud.

I coughed and waved the smoke away from my face and squinted through to see the extent of the damage. "Edward...your plane, it's..."

"It's gone," he finished with a torn up look on his face.

Edward's plane sat where he'd left it, engulfed in flames. The raging fire consumed it, through and through.

"There goes our ride," Rosalie said bitterly and sat down on the ground with a huff.

Through the oppressive smoke, I saw a round piece of gleaming metal on the floor just inside the hangar. "Do you see that? What is it?" I asked the others.

"Bella, be careful! You won't be able to breathe in there!" Garrett warned reached out to stop me.

"I think I can reach it!" I insisted.

I shielded my eyes against the thick smoke and fought my way forward to pick up the small metal disk. Instantly, I knew what I was looking at.

Just then, the world around me glowed a little brighter. As if in slow-motion, I turned to see a trail of flame racing toward the plane as the gasoline line caught fire.

" _Bella!_ "

Edward dove for me and tackled me out of the way, just as the flame reached the plane's gas tank. It detonated with an ear-shattering boom in a hail of steel.

Everyone was blown back onto the dirt. Edward shielded me with his body until it was over. When it had passed, he tilted his head up, and his eyes met mine.

"You still with me?" he asked and looked at my face for injuries.

"Edward..." I was speechless over his heroic act. "You could've gotten yourself killed. Why'd you save me?"

"Think you can leave me alone with this crowd? Guess again, Princess." He helped me up and hugged me tightly."I ain't leaving this island without you, understand?"

He looked wistfully at the smoldering plane. He gave a long whistle of resignation, but I could see the heartbreak in his eyes.

"How could this happen? I don't understand..."

"I found this." Ishowed Edward the small metal device I picked up in the hangar.

Edward frowned in confusion. "The padlock to the hangar doors?"

"Yeah. You locked up the hangar before you left, remember? And this padlock is unbroken." I saw how his eyes lit up with realization. "Edward … someone _unlocked_ the hangar."

"But who? There's no one on this damn island except … Except _us_."

Everyone in the group eyed each other, suddenly suspicious and uneasy.

Kate immediately began defending herself. "Well, don't look at me! I didn't do anything! It was probably Alistair! He looks creepy!"

Tanya stepped up to her. "Back off, Kate! He didn't do this!"

"Whoa, guys, we are not doing _this_ now! We can handle this back at the resort! All that matters now is that everyone is in one piece," Garrett said and separated the two girls before they started scratching each other.

"Yeah, and, uh … that might not be for long."

I followed Benjamin's gaze across the airstrip to the edge of the jungle. The ferns parted and a powerful, lithe creature of muscle and sinew slithered out, its fangs gleamed in the sun.

Peter started to back away. "Aw, you've gotta be kidding me!"

The sabertooth prowled closer and cornered us against the blazing furnace of the hangar. Victoria and I shared a look, and both of us knew that this time there was no escape.

The sabertooth coiled to strike when something small and blue darted out in front of it.

"Run, little guy! This is a bit of a mismatch!" Edward called out.

But the fox didn't stand down and yapped at the tiger.

The sabertooth drew itself to its full height, dwarfing the fox, even seemed to laugh at its tiny opposition. It swung back a paw to slash at the fox when the fox took a deep breath and blew. Snow crystals materialized and flitted through the air at the tiger, instantly freezing its paw in ice.

Tanya gaped. "Did you just see that?!"

Edward was equally shocked. "No … way..."

The sabertooth yelped in surprise. It leaped back, but another breath from the fox froze its back foot to the ground as well. The tiger panicked and thrashed, broke free from the ice and galloped off into the rainforest.

The little fox turned around to the group, clearly pleased with itself.

Next to me, Kate fainted, barely caught by Emmett.

Everyone looked around, dumbstruck from the charred, broken plane to the ice-breathing fox to the fleeing saber-toothed tiger.

"Where on _earth_ are we?"

 **~~{MEJ}~~**

 _Seventy-two hours earlier…_

The calm waves of the Caribbean ebbed beneath the yacht, the deck rising and falling under a pair of polished Oxfords.

The man stood at the bow, scanning the infinite blue horizon through a pair of binoculars.

"Where are you, my friend?" he mumbled to himself. "She can't have gone far."

Something colorful flitted by the binoculars' lenses.

Carlisle Cullen looked up and saw a breathtaking creature: a winged seahorse of phosphorescent colors. He smiled.

"Well, isn't that lovely?" he said.

A servant emerged from below deck and arrived with an encrypted satellite phone placed on a silver platter. It rang impatiently.

Cullen snatched it up.

"Hello, darling."

The female voice on the other end had a soothing, sophisticated British accent.

" _There is a situation at the resort, Carlisle. The wedding party is quite alarmed. The bride has gone missing."_

"'Bride'? What bride are you talking about? There's no wedding at The Ethereal this week—"

For a split-second, the world flashed out.

Cullen fell silent.

He looked back over the length of his yacht and gazed upon his crowning achievement, the isle of El Jardín.

"So it begins," he said to himself as if something he had been waiting for had just happened.

Even from a distance, he could see the island trembling. Dazzling colors of red and blue danced across the jungle. The gentle white smoke billowing from the peak of Mount Suerte turned black.

Around the yacht, waves began to kick up. The voice on the phone tried to remain calm but couldn't mask its anxiety.

" _Carlisle, tachyon readings have spiked. It appears the Tau event is cascading."_

"A bit ahead of schedule. Appropriate, wouldn't you say?" he replied with a pleased grin. "No matter. Proceed with the operation as planned. I'm excited, aren't you, darling?"

" _What about the guests?"_

"Ah. Right. Them." Cullen sighed. "I presume we should evacuate the resort. I leave that business to you, dear."

" _You should get to safety as well, Carlisle. Please."_

He clicked his tongue. "Come now. You know I must be returning to my office. That is where the fun _really_ begins…"

" _Are you sure that—"_

Cullen didn't hear the rest of the question. A shuddering roar from the ocean deafened him. He turned in time to see the glittering seahorse vanish inside the mouth of a colossal creature breaching the surface.

" _There_ you are! You know it's rude to keep someone waiting," he exclaimed excitedly.

The creature slammed back down beneath the water with a stupendous splash, drenching Cullen.

"Unfortunately, I must be going. But I shall be seeing you soon, no doubt," he told the creature.

Cullen headed back into the bridge of the yacht, where he began typing on a large touchscreen.

" _Carlisle … Carlisle, can you hear me? Does this postpone the timeline of the project?"_

"It _accelerates_ it." His eyes scanned over a file on-screen. "Don't fret, darling. Our new arrivals will be in _excellent_ hands. Proceed as planned. This island is their destiny, one way or another. They're the key to everything."

Cullen hung up the phone and tossed it back to the servant.

As the servant headed below deck, he glanced at Cullen's screen and saw several names flicker past…

 _Edward Masen_

 _Unknown Clearwater_

 _Victoria Johnson_

 _Garrett Gayle_

 _Jane Doe (Who is she?)_

* * *

 **A/N:** What the hell was that crystal? Where did Edward and Bella go when touching it? And did that seaweed that pulled Victoria down have a life of its own? Who set Edward's plane on fire? And who is the little blue fox animal?

Tell me all your thoughts in a review or pm!

I'm afraid that I can't provide you with a teaser this week since I'll be gone until Tuesday, and I feel that a Teaser on Tuesday for the next chapter that will be out next Thursday is kind of unnecessary, but I might be wrong about that!

You know what? Let me know what you think about that as well in either a review or pm, kay?

Until next time!

Xoxo

MarieCarro


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I had an awesome time in London y'all! I was at King's Cross at 11 AM on September 1st, I visited the Tower of London, I went vintage shopping with my sister and discovered loads of vegan food places all over town!

Now I'm back and I started my new job today … it's my first full-time job so I bet it'll be a few adjustment weeks were I'll be pretty beat, but I will continue posting like I have, do not worry about that ;-)

I'm gonna continue putting the disclaimer here just be sure that everyone are aware of where this story originated.

This story isn't 100 % mine. I have transformed it into a story from an interactive story app called _Choices_ (an app I am completely obsessed with atm) and the creators are Pixelberry Studios.

 **So here's my disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot of this story. All recognizable content belongs to their respective owner. No copyright infringement intended. Names and places have been changed for the purpose of Fanfiction.**

We'll start to see a bigger divide between the characters in this, so let's just get straight into it

* * *

 **{Chapter 6}**

My lungs felt like they were on fire. My legs burned from sprinting all the way from the seaside airstrip, trying to keep up with Leah.

"Come on, come on!" she called for us.

The entire group made it past the gated fence at the resort entrance. Leah, Garrett, and Edward heaved the heavy gate closed and backed away. Thirteen pairs of eyes watched the forest in a tense, silent hope that the sabertooth had not followed.

"I think we're clear."

Everyone exhaled an exhausted sigh of relief.

Emmett panted heavily, his bulky muscles obviously not contributing anything to his cardio. "Hff … hff … whew, that's enough running … for the rest of my life."

"Leah? Where are you going?" Alice called out, and I looked up to see Leah slipping her small frame through the fence's bars.

"I got you back to the resort alive. You're welcome. But now I've got things to do."

"Leah!" I called for her and she stopped. I wanted to tell her to not go, but I realized before I uttered a word that she wouldn't want to hear it. "Be careful," I said instead.

She met my eyes and gave me a nod of respect. "I will, Bella. Stay here. It's safe at the resort." With that, she vanished into the rainforest.

Emmett looked after her with a weird stare. "That girl gives me the creeps … but at the same time, I really wanna be her friend. Is that weird?"

Peter nodded. "A little, man."

I suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion and emotion crash over me. I doubled over, hands on my knees, and tried to catch my breath.

Garrett placed a hand on my shoulder. "Bella … you alright?"

"I'm fine," I panted. "I just need to focus."

Garrett smiled. "Damn straight. The only way we get through this is if we keep our heads clear."

I closed my eyes and focused on all the things I'd seen; the tiger stalking us; the plane's gas tank catching fire; a fight past surreal disbelief. "This is real. This is _happening_ ," I said to myself underneath my breath.

My focus calmed me. I felt my heartbeat slow and my breathing return to normal.

"Suit yourself. Forgive me if I take a different track." Edward headed through the automatic lobby doors.

Curious, everyone followed.

Inside, Edward reached behind a small bar in the lobby lounge and snatched a bottle of spiced rum. "Who could use a drink right now?"

Benji slumped into one of the lobby chairs. "That would be me."

"Seconded," Rosalie agreed and joined Edward by the bar.

Tanya, however, tried to plead with them. "Edward, please..."

And Garrett backed her up. "This isn't the time for that."

"Pretty sure alcohol was invented for times like this," Edward disagreed and grabbed three glasses. He hovered over a fourth and glanced at me, but I gave him a small shake of my head. I didn't feel like drinking right now.

Emmett looked at each one of us, but when nobody said anything else, he took a deep breath. "Sooooo are we gonna talk about what just happened?"

Benji bent his head back and groaned. "You mean the part where our plane decided to celebrate Fourth of July with some fireworks? Or the part where Fantastic Mr. Fox over here went full Elsa on a saber-toothed tiger?"

Alice placed herself in the middle of our group. "Could we all just take a deep breath and calm down? There's no sense getting upset over a little freak accident."

Edward put down the bottle hard. The sound echoed in the lobby and caused everybody to jump. "It _wasn't_ an accident."

"And how exactly do you know that?" Kate asked with her hands on her hips.

Edward reached into his pocket and slammed the padlock I'd found down on the bar. "Bella found this at the hangar. She risked her life to get it. Someone unlocked the doors. Someone went in there and tampered with _my_ plane." He looked pointedly at Alice. "Any light bulbs going off?"

Alice looked shocked. "Me?"

"Who has a key to that hangar besides me?" Edward asked confrontationally.

"How would I know? I'm just a tour guide!"

Victoria stepped in between them. "Guys, hang on a second. Let's say, for argument's sake, someone _did_ intentionally destroy Edward's plane. But _why_? Why would anyone do that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Everyone turned their eyes to me. "To keep us here. And, as for who, I think there's someone else on the island besides us."

Rosalie looked skeptical. "Like who, exactly?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. It's a big island. Who knows who could be lurking out there, watching us?"

"Yes, but … there's no sign that that's true. With what we know, isn't it more likely that whoever destroyed the plane was ... one of us?" Tanya asked carefully, obviously not wanting to offend anybody with unfounded accusations.

"Maybe," I agreed with her. "But right now, I'm not ready to tear our group apart by making accusations ... not until we have more facts."

Tanya smiled, relieved. "You're right. I'm with you, Bella."

"Good call. Distrusting each other is the last thing we need right now. What matters is that we lost our ride. We need to focus on finding another way off the island," Garrett said and immediately went to the concierge desk to find clues.

Peter held up both of his hands in a stopping motion. "Whoa, hang on. I know y'all think of me as the quiet guy—"

"Literally no one has ever thought that," Rosalie interjected with her arms crossed.

"—but I've got something to say. You're calling it an accident or sabotage … I call it a goddamn miracle! You were about to bail on a legit paradise! But we just got a second chance to make the most of our luck!"

Garrett looked at his best friend with a shocked expression. "Peter, this isn't lucky. This is insanely _unlucky_."

Peter shook his head. "Because you're choosing to see it like that. Dude, we've been playing together a long time. I've had your back since day one, since we were freshman roommates. On and off the field. I know you're the team captain and all, but right now, I need you to hear me out."

"I do hear you, man," Garrett said and took a hold of Peter's shoulder. His tone indicated that it wasn't the first time he and Peter disagreed over important matters. "But this is crazy. We can't risk this. We have so much of our lives ahead of us; senior season; the draft; going pro together like we always talked about. Remember?"

Peter looked sad. "Of course I do."

"And one day, you and me, we'll buy this whole damn island and party here all summer long."

Peter pulled away from Garrett. "Nah, man, that's _dreams_. You're talking about the future, when all we ever really have is right now."

I understood exactly what he meant. I had dreams of the future as well, but here, on the island, they felt so far away, unreachable, and I didn't want to rely on fantasies to keep me going. I knew what _I_ needed to do. I needed to stay in the present, just so that I wouldn't fall too hard if my dreams never came true.

"Peter is right," I said quietly. "The present matters more. Now is the only guarantee we have."

"See? Bella gets it," Peter said to Garrett who was staring at me as if he saw me for the first time.

"You're saying you just want to stay on the island?"

I shook my head. "I'm saying that we should make the most out of what we know we have and not risk what we've got just to gamble on a future that might not happen."

Edward raised his glass. "Cheers to that!"

Kate huffed and crossed her arms. "That's great and all, but what the hell are we supposed to do _now_ then?"

"Edward's plane can't have been the only way out. There's gotta be other vehicles _somewhere_. It's a big island."

Tanya walked up to Garrett and looked at him worriedly. "Garrett, you really want to _leave the resort_? Even Leah told us we should stay put. Shouldn't we wait for someone to come get us?"

Garrett sighed. "I won't lie. For now, we're safer at The Ethereal but we don't know how long that will last. And we don't know if anyone's coming. We should assume we're on our own and find our own way out."

Edward took a large gulp of the rum in his glass. "But you wouldn't even know where to start looking. Meanwhile, Tony the Tiger and god knows what else is out there hungry for a snack."

"But you were the one who wanted to leave El Jardín first," I said, feeling confused by his sudden change of heart.

"Yeah, when we had a sure way out. You might've noticed, things changed a little back there. We should sit tight and stick to the resort. At least we're fenced in here."

"I think we should vote about it," I said. "We're obviously not agreeing with each other and that way, we all have equal input."

"Democracy is a deeply flawed system subject to the whims of the mob, but ... in this circumstance, I suppose it's fair," Alistair said, and I knew exactly what I wanted to do with his highly unnecessary comment.

Kate, surprisingly enough, agreed with me. "I think Bella's right. We should vote. I'm definitely having my say in this."

"Alright." Garrett nodded. "I'll start. I vote we leave now."

"Me, too. I just want to get out of here," Kate said and glanced sideways at Garrett. I suspected her opinion was heavily dependent on what Garrett wanted.

Edward finished his drink and started to pour another. "Well, I say we stay put and _don't_ get ourselves killed."

"Seconded. Help will be here any moment now," Alice insisted, but Victoria was of another opinion.

"We've been here over a day now. I don't think anyone's coming back. I vote 'leave now.'"

"Ditto. I never wanted to come on this stupid trip to begin with," Rosalie said. I was really beginning to wonder what had made that girl so bitter.

"What about you, Malfoy?"

"As much as I despise taking your side, _Edward_ , I also cast my vote for 'stay put.'"

"Me too. I really don't want to be wandering in the rainforest right now." Tanya was twisting her hands nervously, looking scared.

"Same here. Plus, this place has a spa," Emmett said next and grinned.

"Pete?" Garrett looked at his best friend pleadingly. Peter held Garrett's hopeful gaze for a long moment.

"Stay here." He looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, Gar."

Victoria turned to me. "Okay, the vote is still four for 'leave now,' six for 'stay put.' Seven makes a majority, so it's your turn, Bella."

I looked from Garrett to Edward and took a deep breath. "I vote 'stay put'."

Garrett's face fell, and he looked at me disappointedly. I thought that was rather unfair, because I was obviously not the only one who wanted to stay.

"That's a majority. Knew you'd be smart about this, Bella," Edward praised, but I didn't feel like my choice deserved a compliment.

I turned to my best friend. "Benji, you're the only one who didn't get to vote."

"Oh ... that's okay," he replied with a slightly troubled look.

"What were you gonna vote for?"

He waved me off. "Really, Bella, it doesn't matter now..."

"So, are we done here?" Edward rose from his seat and pointed over his shoulder toward the pool area. "That hammock out back is calling my name."

Garrett placed himself in Edward's path. "Well, hold on. We're staying put, but that doesn't mean we should sit around and hope that help shows up. We don't even know if anyone back home knows what happened, and we're not expected back for a week."

Alistair concurred. "Garrett is correct. We must search the resort for a way to contact the mainland and request help. Without cell service or internet here, that's our only option."

"Hey, go ahead, more power to ya. I ain't stopping you," Edward said and tried to pass Garrett again.

Garrett glared angrily at him. "We're all in this together, Edward."

Edward glared right back. "You know, sometimes you sound like my old sergeant ... I _hated_ that guy." He brushed past Garrett and walked off.

After a long look at Garrett, Peter followed after him.

"You okay, Garrett?" I asked.

"Yeah … yeah, I'm fine. The rest of us should get searching. The sooner we call for help, the quicker we get ourselves outta here..."

A half-hour went by. I searched several rooms with Benji, Alistair, and Tanya. The little fox trotted after us, always staying close.

Benji fiddled with his phone for the fiftieth time. "A picturesque Caribbean island ... with absolutely no internet. I can't tell if we're in heaven or hell. If it turns out to be purgatory, I'm gonna be _pissed_."

The fox sneezed, and a small flurry of snow shook out of his fur.

Alistair looked at the fox as if he was trying to solve a puzzle. "What is that ... that _thing_ anyway?"

"Whatever he is, he's not going anywhere. Maybe we should give him a name!" Tanya said excitedly.

I smiled at the fox. "I can't think of anything. Alistair, why don't _you_ name him?"

"Me? What makes you think _I_ wanna name this ... this _furball_?"

At that word, the fox hopped over and nuzzled Alistair's leg.

I laughed at the horrified expression on Alistair's face. " _Furball_ , huh? I think he likes it."

Alistair pushed the fox away and rolled his eyes. "Oh, for heaven's sake..."

Just then, I heard laughter from outside. I went to the window overlooking the pool and spotted Edward and some of the others relaxing by the hot tub.

Benji came up next to me. "Now _they're_ living right."

"Sure does look nice out there..."

"Hey, guys."

Iturned and saw Garrett come into the room with Rosalie and Alice. "Hey, any luck?"

He shook his head. "Not yet. But we found the elevator to the very top floor."

"It's Carlisle Cullen's office. The owner of the resort. We're not exactly allowed in there, but..."

"But if anyone has some kinda high-tech satellite phone, it'd be the cartoonishly rich dude," Rosalie finished for Alice.

Garrett started to leave the room, but I lagged behind and continued looking out the window. "You guys coming?" he asked when he noticed.

I was beginning to feel a headache coming on, and I knew that I wouldn't be of any help if I didn't get a break to recharge my batteries. It had been a very long day. "Actually, I'm gonna go take a break on the beach with those guys."

Garrett looked shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah, I really need a break, but let me know what you find, okay. I'll see you later?"

"Guess so."

I passed Garrett and expected Benji to come with me. "Come on, Benji."

"Actually ... I'm gonna roll with Garrett. We need to get a ride out of here, and that's not gonna happen if we just get sloshed on the beach all day."

He didn't like that I wasn't going with them to search Mr. Cullen's office, but he could also see in my eyes how much I needed to relax. "Oh, okay ... well, good luck," I said sadly.

He nodded, and his expression turned into an understanding smile. "Yeah ... you too."

I went downstairs and jogged out to the pool area. Furball yipped as he sprinted to keep up. "At least _you're_ sticking with me!"

From the hot tub, Edward spotted me coming and raised a glass in the air. "Heeeey, look who decided to join the fun crowd!"

Victoria hiccupped, obviously already quite intoxicated. "Come enjoy the hot tub with us, Bella!"

I stripped down to my bathing suit and joined them. The hot water felt amazing and I sighed with pleasure.

Something small dove into the water, splashing everyone. Furball poked his head out of the bubbling water, and everybody laughed.

"Yo, Bella. Up for a pool noodle joust?" Peter pointed to the pile of floppy neon-colored pool noodles nearby.

Edward smirked at me. "Whaddya say? Who's your partner?"

I smiled right back at him. "Who else but you?"

All of us jumped over into the warm pool water, which sparkled under the brilliant afternoon sun.

Emmett decided to be the referee. "First round ... Bella and Edward _versus_ Victoria and Peter!"

I climbed up on Edward's shoulders while Victoria climbed on top Peter's.

"You're going down, Bella!" Victoria said and giggled loudly. She was a bit off balance because of the alcohol, and the competitive part of me knew I could use that to my advantage.

"Dream on!"

"Ready ... set … _joust_!"

As I held the floppy pool noodle like a jousting lance, Edward charged forward, slowed by the water.

"Come at me, bro!" Peter teased him, and Edward sped up.

I aimed my noodle at Victoria and plunked her square in the chest. She laughed as she toppled off Peter's shoulders and splashed into the crystal blue water.

"Yes! Victory is ours!" Edward spun around in a victory dance with me still perched on his shoulders, and I cried out in joy.

Eventually, we climbed out of the pool, and I saw Rosalie coming outside to join us.

"Rosalie? I thought you were searching Mr. Cullen's office?"

"I was gonna ... until they tried to tell me what to do. No one tells me what to do. I'm switching teams."

Victoria threw her arms out as if she wanted to hug the entire pool area. "Well, you're welcome out here!"

I shielded my eyes from the sun and peered up at the tall main tower of the resort. In the windows at the top floor, I could almost make out a few figures moving around.

"I bet they're not too happy about us goofing off down here," I said, feeling slightly guilty.

"I know … but sometimes it's important to take your mind off things. The world has a habit of crushing you if you don't come up for air. Trust me," Victoria said casually, and I wondered what she had gone through in her past. She appeared so cheerful, and I would never have guessed that she'd ever had it hard in her life.

"Yo, guys, I think Furball found something down at the beach!"

We followed Peter to the shore where Furball was tugging at a large plastic tarp with his teeth.

"What'd you find, Furball?"

Edward and I yanked off the tarp.

Emmett gasped. "Oh my god, we have jet skis. I repeat: We. Have. Jet skis."

"Whoa, for real?"

We grouped together to pull the pair of jet skis down the ramp into the water.

"Well, these don't have the mileage to get us to another island, but that doesn't mean we can't take 'em for a spin." Edward straddled one and winked at me. "Whaddya say, Bella? Ever tried it?"

"No, but there's a first for everything."

"Well, hop on then. It'll blow your mind, I promise."

"You sound like a guy who promises that a lot," I said teasingly.

"And I'm a man of my word."

I hopped on the second jet ski. Edward reached over and helped my hands onto the throttles. "There you go. You look like a natural already. All set?"

"Let's do this."

"Then give it a little squeeze."

Soon, Edward and I were speeding across the glittering sea, side by side. The island vanished into the background, and we were surrounded by nothing but the most vibrant, shimmering blue I'd ever seen.

I felt my pulse quicken, an exhilarating euphoria soaked through me. I looked over and saw Edward, who was watching me with a warm, goofy grin. Time seemed to slow down as he waved at me.

"Hey. What are you staring at?" he asked, his grin still in place.

"You," I answered honestly.

He chuckled. "I do look damn good on this, don't I?"

"A regular supermodel."

I let go of the throttle and coasted to a stop beside Edward. The gentle current rocked me, my jet ski rising softly up and down beneath me. "We're so far from shore. Out here, it almost feels like we're the only people in the world."

"Heh. Wouldn't that be nice..." Edward turned away from the view and looked at me. "Listen, Bella. Thanks for hanging out with me. I know Captain America was trying to enlist everybody, but I kinda needed to get outta there for a bit. You know, clear my head."

I nodded, understanding completely. "Me too. It just feels like the world's gone crazy all of a sudden. Or maybe it's always been crazy, but now the mask is off. It's stunning how fast everything can change on you."

"It's especially hard when you're surrounded by strangers."

I smirked at him. "I'm still a stranger, huh?"

He gave me an unusually timid smile back. "I guess not. But to be honest, it's been a long time since I've been surrounded by anyone _but_ strangers." Edward stared wistfully at the infinite blue sea.

We were quiet for a moment, but then I had to ask a question that had lingered with me since the two of us climbed up to the airstrip watch tower. "Edward ... why _did_ you run off to Costa Rica?"

He opened his mouth, and then paused. He looked at me, and I could see the gears turning behind his green eyes. "Ever had a secret, one you couldn't tell anyone ... and it made you feel like you were drowning?"

"Whatever it is, Edward, it won't change what I think about you."

He looked sad all of a sudden. "It should. The thing is ... sometimes in the military, you see things you wish you could forget. And other times, you see things you were _supposed_ to forget."

I wanted to take his hand, to comfort him, but he was too far away. "What do you want to tell me?"

"Everything," he replied without hesitating. "I want to tell you everything. But I can't. I did that once already ... and that person isn't around to talk anymore." He revved his throttle. "Come on, let's head back in."

I turned toward El Jardín and gunned the motor after him. I was about to catch up when a sudden wave knocked me off my jet ski. Edward noticed and turned his jet ski around to help me.

"Looks like you could use a little help there. Need a lift?" Edward offered a hand and pulled me up with his strong arms. I climbed on the back and wound my arms around him. "Hold on tight."

Edward gunned the throttle, and the jet ski launched back toward the beach. My arms snaked around his body and held him close. The jet ski bounced across the waves, rocking us in sync. I rested my head on his shoulder, and for some reason, I thought I could feel him smiling.

When we finally made it back to shore, we found Emmett and Peter setting up a beach volleyball net.

"Good find, fellas. You gonna play?"

"Not if we can't find a ball," Peter replied.

"I think I saw some sport's equipment in a shed out front of the hotel. Come on."

Edward led us around the side of the main hotel tower. We came around a bend, only to run straight into Garrett and the others.

As soon as I saw him, my guilt threatened to choke me. "Garrett ..." I said softly.

I felt the tension ratchet up as everyone came to a stop, the two groups blocking each other's path.

"Excuse us," Edward said, but Garrett just snorted and shook his head. "What was that? You got something to say to me, Cap?"

Garrett sneered. "I try to save my breath for people I respect."

Everyone froze, but Edward was completely unfazed. "Don't know how I'll sleep at night without your respect."

Garrett stepped toward Edward and summoned his impressive height. I immediately squeezed in between them, pushing them apart. "Come on, what are you doing?"

Garrett didn't take his eyes off Edward. "I don't like this guy's attitude rubbing off on people. We're alone out here, Bella. That means we have to count on each other."

"Bella can make her own decisions. She doesn't need someone playcalling her life, Q.B.," Edward replied angrily as his temper got to him.

Arguing erupted from both sides. Kate was the first to stand up with Garrett. "Oh my god, just butt out of our business!" she yelled at Edward, but he completely ignored her.

"You guys could at least have helped!" Tanya said. It was the first time I'd seen her angry.

"Yeah, you manage to call for help? No? Then I guess we did as much as y'all did!" Peter mocked her.

Alistair stepped in front of Tanya. "I've heard quite enough out of the lowest common denominator, thank you!"

"I don't know what that means! You know I'm bad at math, bro!"

I felt my own frustration bubble up inside me until I was yelling at Garrett's group just as much as the others. "Don't act all high and mighty, okay? You're not the only ones who have helped!"

"It certainly looks that way!"

I turned toward Alistair. "You, Alice, and Benji might be the only ones who have the right to complain, okay, but I believe that Edward, Victoria, and I went to the emergency shelter just as much as you did. I apologize if we're not robots that can go on forever without catching our breath!"

"Can't you at least _pretend_ to care about what's going on?!" Tanya screamed at me, and I had never felt the urge to hit someone as much as I did in that second.

Alice tried to diffuse the tension in vain. "Everyone, please! Let's all consider our actions—"

Garrett spoke over her. "Look, Edward. I get that you basically quit on life to drink yourself stupid in a beach hammock in Central America, but I thought you were ex-military. I thought we could count on you to get us through this."

"They don't pay me _nearly_ enough. Aren't you a little old for a babysitter? I thought you were the leader around here anyway, Steve Rogers." Edward shoved his way past Garrett, grazing his shoulder.

Garrett scoffed. "Sure. More cute nicknames. Ya know, do whatever you want, Edward. Maybe you've got nothing to go home to, but the rest of us still have a future to—"

Without warning, Edward spun around and slugged Garrett in the mouth.

"Edward!" I exclaimed in shock. I didn't think the fight would actually become physical.

"What? Now he's actually got something to complain about."

Garrett staggered back but not much. He rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. "Funny. Figured a tough guy like you would hit harder."

Garrett lunged at Edward, connecting a solid hook into his jaw. Everyone around descended into a cacophony of shouting, Emmett and Peter pulled Garrett and Edward apart, wrestling them back.

Peter held Garrett's arms behind his back. "Whoa, easy, champ!"

"I can't get a hold on Edward! How is he so feisty?!" Emmett yelled out as he over and over had to regain his grip on Edward.

The two groups separated and retreated back into the hotel, all the while trying to get the last word in.

"Good luck ever getting off the island without lifting a finger!" Alistair complained.

"I'd rather be stuck here forever than owe anything to people like _you_!"

Finally, there was silence. The only people left outside were me and Benjamin.

"So, uh, _that_ went well."

At the horizon, the sun was beginning to set. The sky cooled to blue, as the rainforest fell into darkness. In the distance, Mount Suerte breathed dark smoke. Strange noises echoed among the trees. Unseen shadows rustled in the ferns. Suddenly, I felt deeply vulnerable with nowhere to hide.

"We fenced ourselves in, but somehow things got worse."

I sighed. "If we can't find a way to work together ... I don't think we're _ever_ getting out of here."

* * *

 **A/N:** Wow, so Garrett and Edward are not friends at the moment! Sure they weren't best buddies before either but now … damn!

Do you think they made the right decision to stay? Was Bella wrong to "change teams" in the middle of the search? What is up with Edward's past? And were the 'doers' rightful in their anger toward the 'slackers'?

Tell me all of your thoughts and until next week,

Stay Awesome!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hey guys! It's Thursday and that means another chapter in our mystery.

I am sorry there was no teaser for reviewers on the last chapter but the thing is I started a new job last week, and I'm still adjusting big time. I'm not used to actually working full time, five days a week.

I'm used to working maybe a weekend of long ass days but then your other days are shifts that are only 4-5 hours long and that give you so much more time during the days.

I don't have that now, so I'm afraid there won't be teasers this time either. I just can't have everything in my head at once, and a few things have already slipped through my fingers, I've noticed, so I need to slow down a bit and focus on only a few things at a time :-P

I'm gonna continue putting the disclaimer here just be sure that everyone are aware of where this story originated.

This story isn't 100 % mine. I have transformed it into a story from an interactive story app called _Choices_ (an app I am completely obsessed with atm) and the creators are Pixelberry Studios.

 **So here's my disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot of this story. All recognizable content belongs to their respective owner. No copyright infringement intended. Names and places have been changed for the purpose of Fanfiction.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 7}**

I woke up in my suite the next morning. Furball was curled up next to me, gently kneading my side with his paws.

There was a knock at the door, and then Benjamin poked his head in. "Hey, Bella ... ready for breakfast?"

I sat up and stretched. "I'm always ready for breakfast. But do you think things are going to be cool in there? That fight yesterday was pretty heated..."

"People fight all the time. How could anyone stay mad in a paradise like this?"

We stepped into the restaurant only to find a heavy, angry silence hanging over the room. The only things on the buffet table were cold bagels and dry cereal. The usual jokes, banter, smiles, and laughs were all gone. Half of the group, the ones who goofed off on the beach, sat at one table and the other half, the ones who explored the resort, glared at them from another.

"I guess I was wrong about that," Benjamin whispered to me and we silently made our way toward the buffet table.

Edward stood up to get himself another helping and cut right in front of us in the process. I was about to tease him for hogging all the food, but Garrett beat me to the punch.

"And where do you think you're going?" He also stood up and blocked Edward's path.

Edward glared at him. "Getting myself another bagel, Sergeant Buzzkill. Got a problem with that?"

"Not everyone's gotten a bagel yet. Since you're not big on contributing to the team, the least you could do is wait 'til everyone else has had a turn."

"What are you, the Breakfast Police? Get out of my way." Edward attempted to push past Garrett, but he didn't budge.

"Sit. Your. Ass. _Down_."

I suddenly felt as annoyed with Garrett's self-righteousness as I had last night. "Did I miss an election where we voted you Supreme Leader, Garrett? Because otherwise, I don't know why you think you can tell people what they can and can't do," I said angrily, siding with Edward.

Edward smirked and placed his arm around my shoulders. "Well, look at that. Even Princess is on my side. That's how you _know_ you're wrong." His smile fell and he glared at Garrett again. "Now get out of my way."

Garrett also glared, but not at Edward. He glared at me. "Wait, seriously, Bella? Why are you backing up a guy like…" He looked at Edward and noticed the way he was glancing at me. "Oh. Right. I get it."

Edward tried to push past Garrett again, but Garrett continued to block his path, bumping him in the chest.

"Last warning, Edward. Sit down or this gets ugly."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Oh, you have no idea how ugly I can get, Pretty Boy."

"What are you gonna do? Sucker punch me again?"

"Now that you mention it..." Edward shot a sudden jab at Garrett's face, but he was ready for it this time and weaved to the side.

With a roar, Garrett lunged forward and tackled Edward. The two slammed into the breakfast table and knocked it over as they grappled.

"Oh, snapaloosa!" Emmett exclaimed and rose from his chair, but made no attempt to stop the fight.

Garrett wound up for a punch when Furball jumped forward, growling. He let out a fierce growl, and a jagged icicle burst out of the floor, just a few feet from the two men.

"Whoa," Benjamin said quietly and stared at Furball in awe.

The moment passed. Garrett shoved Edward away and turned to walk off.

"This ain't over!" Edward called after him.

Garrett turned around but continued to move out of the restaurant backward. "You wanna sit around and brood, be my guest. I'm off to see if I can find a working radio." He strode out of the room. Kate, Tanya, and Alistair went with him.

Everyone turned to stare, but Edward simply shook it off and turned to me.

"Sorry about your breakfast, Princess. Want me to fix something for you in the kitchen?" he asked me with a smile.

I smiled right back at him, attempting to look as unaffected as he did. "Sure thing."

Edward walked to the kitchen in a comfortable stroll.

"That ... could have gone better," Benjamin mumbled.

I nodded. "Yeah ... maybe I shouldn't have stepped in after all."

A leaden silence hung over the room as everyone else finished their breakfast, and when Edward came back with a plate of cold cuts and a new bagel for me, the tense, awkwardness intensified.

I ate a few bites, but I quickly lost my appetite, and after thanking Edward, Iheaded out to the pool to get some fresh air.

Shortly after, Emmett came bounding my way.

"Bella! Can we talk?" I stopped walking and nodded. "I'm not gonna mince words. I'm worried about our group. If we keep up this whole feud, we're never gonna get off this island. We need a way to come together. I think I might know how to do it ... but I'm gonna need your help."

"I'm listening."

"This is gonna sound kind of crazy ... but we need to throw a feast."

I frowned in confusion. "A ... feast? How is that supposed to help?"

Emmett grinned. "Look, my grandmother had a saying. Words make war ... but pies make peace."

I thought about his words for a minute and realized he was right. Nothing made people come together like a good party.

"That is actually genius, Emmett!"

"You think so? Most people just stare at me confused when I say it."

I laughed. "How many times have you been in this situation?"

He shrugged. "Oh, you know. That one time at Chi Sigma Alpha and in my acapella group and junior prom, whoo, that was a doozy..." He met my eyes with a smile that showed every bit how good of a person he actually was. "Look, the point is, I've actually got a lot of experience bringing folks together and there's nothing that does the job like good food, strong drinks, and a lot of laughs."

"I'm sold. So what's the plan?"

Emmett made a small fist bump in the air. "I'll handle the cooking. I was poking around the kitchen earlier, and there is a lot of good stuff in there."

"So what do you need me for?

He rolled his eyes playfully. "Come on, Bella! What's the most important thing for a feast?"

I shrugged. "I don't know ... a community coming together in unity and support?"

Emmett snorted. "No! _Booze_! Really, really good booze! I need you to hit up all the bars in this resort and make sure the party tonight is _stocked_."

"Don't we have a bunch of stuff down here already?" I asked, confused.

"Well, we've managed to put a surprisingly big dent in the beer supply but more importantly, we can't just serve your average pool bar swill at this feast," Emmett said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We need the good stuff! The gold label! The crème de la crème," he said dramatically. "Literally. I'd like a bottle of Crème de la Crème."

"So you're sending me on a scavenger hunt of all the bars in the resort to get some special booze for you?"

Emmett patted my shoulder. "I knew I could count on you! Now listen up. I've got a few drinks in mind that I wanna make, but I'm going to need some specific ingredients. I'm gonna need that Crème de la Crème, a bottle of McLellyn's Whiskey, and a bottle of Armand de Fleur champagne. You got that?"

I nodded. "I got it."

Emmett placed his other hand on my other shoulder and looked into my eyes with a mock serious look. "Good luck, Bella! The fate of the party is on your shoulders."

I laughed at his dramatics and headed back to the hotel and the elevator when someone else popped up alongside me.

"Hey there, buddy. Heard you were going on a bar crawl," Rosalie said.

I frowned as I didn't understand why she was so nice to me all of a sudden. "Were ... were you eavesdropping on me and Emmett?"

She shrugged unremorsefully. "You say 'eavesdropping,' I say 'conveniently overhearing while hiding behind a corner.' I'm in."

I was truly shocked that she actually offered to help me. "You are?"

She sighed. "Look. Let's just say I'm a pretty experienced drinker, okay? I've got one hell of a discerning palate. You want this to just be some run-of-the-mill frat party beer run? Be my guest. But if you wanna come back with the best of the best, I'm your gal." She pointed at herself and winked.

Just then, Peter rounded the corner in front of us. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's this I hear about a beer run?"

"Does anyone on this island _not_ eavesdrop on people?"

Peter laughed loudly. "Come on, Bella. You're gonna need someone to carry all those bottles ... someone big and strong ..."

Rosalie instantly protested. "Hey! I called going with Bella first!"

"Yeah, well, I called it second." Peter insisted. "And everyone knows first is the worst, second's the best!"

Rosalie glared. " _Who_? Who knows that?"

I stopped them both. "I'm sorry, could we back up a minute? Are you guys just trying to get drunk?"

"Yeahhhhh dog, you get it!" Peter held his fist out for a bump, but Rosalie slapped his hand.

"You really need to learn to read tone, Peter. And yes. We're just trying to get drunk. It's hot. We're stuck on this island. And we're all probably going to get eaten by a sabertooth tiger. Can you blame us?"

"Well, when you put it like that..." I hit the button for the elevator. "All right. Fine. You guys can both tag along."

Rosalie's face fell. "But—"

Peter gaped. "No, that's—"

The two looked at each other and sighed.

Rosalie was the first to concede. "Fine. But I still get first sip."

"And I get to drink the most!"

I grinned at them. "See? You're getting along already. Now come on. We need to stay focused and make sure to get Emmett the drinks he needs."

We walked through the hotel with Furball trailing happily after us and reached the ballroom's big double doors. I threw them open, but instead of seeing the ballroom, I found myself standing on a rickety catwalk over a pool of bubbling magma.

I jerked back in shock.

Through the smoke and wavering heat in front of me, I could almost make out the shape of a man on the far end of the catwalk; a man wearing a lion mask.

"Wh ... wha ..."

He turned to look at me, head cocked to the side and suddenly, with a flash of light, I was back in the hotel, in the ballroom, with Peter and Rosalie.

"Wha ... what was that...?" I asked breathlessly.

"What was what?" Rosalie asked.

Peter appraised me carefully. "You just ... totally spaced out there for a second ..."

I stammered badly as I tried to tell them. "I ... I saw ... I mean, I was in a ..." Rosalie and Peter stared at me like I was crazy. I shook my head and turned back to the room."Never mind. Just got lost in my thoughts, I guess. Let's go find that alcohol!"

"Uh, this doesn't look like a bar..." Peter pointed out and looked around the ballroom.

I chuckled. "Guessing you haven't been to many fancy weddings, Peter. Rich couples go all out on nice wine and champagne."

Rosalie nodded in agreement. "Bella knows what's up. I checked this place out on the first day, and hoo boy, do they have the good stuff."

"Yeah, well, where I'm from, the only thing they serve at weddings is cheap beer and moonshine," Peter replied.

Rosalie smirked. "I've always wondered. Do you actually drink it out of a jug labeled XXX, or is that just a stereotype?"

"Stay on target, you two. Emmett wanted champagne called Armand de Fleur," I told them and headed toward the bar.

"Oooo, I've heard of that," Rosalie said excitedly. "I'll give Emmett credit, boy knows his alcohol."

"I think I see a couple bottles of it down in the bar fridge." Peter cracked the fridge open and grabbed a pair of bottles, tucking them in his backpack.

I took up my little cheat note that I'd written to remind me of the name of the next brand of liquor that we needed. "All right, next let's check the re—"

Rosalie immediately stopped me. "Hold your horses, Bella. It's not a bar crawl unless you're actually drinking."

"You know, I don't recall saying this was a bar crawl..." Before I could finish, Rosalie popped open a bottle of the champagne from a table and took a sip.

"Mmm ... tastes like horrific wealth disparity."

Peter grabbed a bottle as well and took a long swig. "Tastes like champagne. What's the big deal?"

Rosalie gave him a deadly glare. "The big deal is that it's one of the finest, most flavorful champagnes in the world. You are such a philistine."

Peter gasped. "Racist much? My family's from Taiwan."

She rolled her eyes at him. "How about you, Bella? Gonna drink?"

I hesitated at first, but then I knew that I wanted to as much as those two. "All right, let's do this."

"That's what I'm talking about y'all!"

I opened my own bottle and the three of us raised our drinks in a toast.

"Cheers!"

I took a good, long swig. It was sweet and bubbly, with just a hint of pear and a lingering taste of honey. "Ohhhh, wow," I said in awe of the drink.

"Another! Another!"

A few drinks later, I was definitely feeling the effects of the alcohol, but I couldn't let it deter me from the mission Emmett had sent me on. Rosalie, Peter, and I walked through the hotel until we came to a thick double door. A sign hung on the wall nearby.

"'Club Skullkid'" I read on the sign.

Peter frowned. "The hell is this?" Hethrew open the doors and revealed a dazzling high-end nightclub. "Oh, whaaaaaat? No one told me there was a nightclub! Why are we not tearing this place down every night?"

"Because I can't think of no worse way to spend my time than listening to crappy EDM while watching your sweaty ass fumble around?" Rosalie retorted.

"Pfffft. You're just jealous cuz you don't have my moves." Peter did a little dance and it was not impressive.

Rosalie just shook her head and went to check out the DJ booth. "What is this, like retro night? All this equipment is from the mid-90s ... not to mention all the music."

"Come on, you two. Let's go check the bar. This place should have a ton of cocktail supplies." I tried to steer them back into the right direction and Rosalie instantly abandoned the DJ booth and slid over the bar to rifle through the bottles.

"Let's see ... we've got blackberry liqueur ... absinthe ... hot chili vodka ..."

"We're looking for Crème de la Crème," I told her.

"Yup! Got two bottles of that right here!"

Peter took the bottle and read the label. " _'A premiere flavored liqueur, with hints of chocolate, vanilla, and a dash of cinnamon.'_ " He popped the bottle open and took a big chug but shuddered when the taste hit his tongue."Ugh ... so sweet ... and ... creamy ..."

Rosalie huffed in annoyance. "You're meant to mix a tiny bit of it into a cocktail, you ape, not chug it like cheap beer!"

"Well, where's the warning label, huh?"

"Just give it to me. I'll show you how it's done ..." Rosalie deftly swung around the bar, mixing together a bunch of different drinks and with a flourish, slid a tall glass of multi-colored alcohol into Peter's big hand.

He took a sip. "Oooooooooh yeah. That's good."

"It better be. There's, like, six shots in there."

I laughed at the two of them. "There's no way I'm keeping you two sober, is there?"

Rosalie smirked. "Not a chance in hell. Want one?"

"What the hell. You only live once, right?"

Peter raised his glass. "YOLO, baby! I've got that tattooed on my butt!"

"We all remember, Peter." Rosalie rolled her eyes and whipped up a cocktail for me and slid it my way.

The drink was sweet and sour and the crème in it rounded it off perfectly. The alcohol in it was very noticeable, and even with only one sip, it went straight to my head. "Oh man ... that is delicious. And also incredibly strong."

Rosalie nodded toward me in something akin to approval. "Heh ... I gotta say, Bella ... you're all right."

"Thanks?" I wasn't sure if it was a compliment, so my thanks sounded more like a question as a result. "Now come on. We've got more booze to get."

"Sure thing. After I finish this cocktail. And the one after that." Peter winked and clinked his glass with mine.

An hour later, the three of us huddled in the hotel hallway. We had gathered a few bags full of alcohol for the feast, but we had not found everything yet. We were all quite hammered by that point, though, and Peter was walking almost double folded. "Hey. Guys? Is one of the island's mysteries that everything is spinning? Or is that just me?"

Rosalie could not stop laughing. "Ha ha, Peter's drunk. He's as drunk as a guy who's always drunk and is like 'Hey! Look at me! I'm drunk!'" she stopped in her tracks and looked deep in thought. "I'm pretty drunk too, aren't I?"

If someone had asked me at that point if I was drunk, I probably would have said no in blunt drunken denial, and I was positive I looked at least every bit as ridiculous as Peter. "You guys ... you guys are ... this was ... heh ... yeaaaah ..."

"Yo, Rosie. I think Bella's feeling it."

I hiccupped and looked at my cheat note closely. "Well, I think we hit every bar in this resort ... and we did get a lot of alcohol ... But we never did find that McLellyn's Whiskey..." I was thoroughly impressed with myself that I got the name out without twisting my tongue completely. That was a hard name to say when intoxicated.

"Well ... there's one more bar," Rosalie said conspiratorially.

"There is?" I asked, shocked.

She nodded. "I saw it when I was going over the hotel blueprints. Something called the V.I.P. Lounge."

Peter gasped. " _V.I.P. Lounge?_ I didn't see anything about that in the brochure..."

"That's cuz you're not a V.I.P., dummy. Unless it stands for Vomiting ... Idiot ... Poo-head."

Peter gave Rosalie an unimpressed sideways glance. "Sick burn, Rosalie. Really got me with that one."

She shoved him quite hard in response, but because of their size difference, it didn't do much. "Just shut up and follow me." Rosalie led us through the halls until we came to a big locked door. She examined the keypad and flicked out her knife."Pffft, simple one-source keypad authentication? It's like they _want_ me to break in ..."

"Are you sure it's the best idea?" I was feeling unsure about actually breaking into places we weren't allowed into even though it was obvious no one would come back to the resort for the duration of our stay, or at all for that matter. This was still someone else's property after all.

Peter scoffed at my insecurity. "Sauce. It's the V.I.P. Lounge. You know they've got the best shizz in there."

Rosalie let out a small laugh. "The drunker you get, the more you sound like your old self, Petester. Remember that time freshman year when you ... when we..." Rosalie caught herself, and the smile faded from her face. "Never mind."

The exchange confused me, and I wondered if there was more history between the two than what was let on. Maybe, if we went into the Lounge, they would reveal a thing or two. "Alright, I'm in. Let's check it out."

Rosalie grinned. "Hell yeah."

Peter pumped his fist. "Let's. Break. Down. This. Door!" Herammed the door with his shoulder, but it didn't budge.

Rosalie sighed and pried open the keypad panel, examining the wires. "Do me a favor, Bella. Keep Peter occupied for a few minutes, would you? I gotta work my skills on these wires."

"Are you sure you ought to be doing that drunk?"

"What's the worst thing that could happen? I trip the wrong wire and 10,000 volts of electricity surge through my body, leaving you idiots screaming at the charred husk that is my corpse?"

I gaped at her. "Peter ... is she kidding? I can't tell if she's kidding."

"I can never tell with her."

Rosalie squinted, intensely focusing on the wires. A single drop of sweat streaked down her forehead. "Okay ... red to green ... need to watch the breaker ... and ..." She clipped two wires together with a spark. The doors instantly slid open. "Slap my ass and call me Snape, because I just worked some magic!" Peter and I stared at her, and she narrowed her eyes. "Tell anyone I said that, and I'll kill you both."

I zipped my mouth shut but the gesture only caused her to roll her eyes.

We strolled into the gorgeous V.I.P. Lounge. Dazzling lights sparkled in the ceiling, while a beautiful water feature bubbled in the center, and behind the bar, in a glass display case, sat an incredible selection of high-end alcohol.

"Okay, yeah, good call, Rosalie. This was totally worth it," I said, and I couldn't stop staring at everything. It was so beautiful.

"Uh, duh? It's called the _V.I.P. Lounge._ Of course it's worth it. Now let me see what I can make us..." Rosalie took two steps toward the bar, tripped over a chair, and flopped onto a couch. "On second thought, I'm just gonna lie here for a while. If someone could sorta just pour a drink into my mouth, that'd be great."

Peter perused the bottles. "Lessee what they've got here ... some nice-ass vodka ... like a crystal ball full of gin ... and down in the fridge ... a cheese tray! Oh hells yeah, they've got a cheese tray!"

I gestured to stop him. "Wait, Peter, you have no idea how old that is, maybe you should wait and ... oh, never mind, I guess you already ate half of it."

"Mmmmm, cheese..."

Rosalie laughed. "Don't bother, Bella. Peter's a human garbage disposal. One time freshman year, he ate a candy bar he'd dropped in a public hot tub."

"The water's hot! That means it's sterile!"

Rosalie stared at him from her position on the couch. "Who. Taught. You. Science?"

My interest was piqued and I treaded carefully. "So ... you guys knew each other freshman year?"

The mood in the room instantly changed. Rosalie and Peter glanced at each other, uneasily.

"We, uh ... well, you know..."

"I mean ... we ... there was ... see..."

"Were you guys a couple?" I asked.

Peter started to shake his head aggressively. "What? No! No, no, no! Definitely not! What a totally crazy, nuts, ridiculous thing to say!"

Rosalie scoffed. "Oh my god, Peter, don't have a hernia. Yeah, we hooked up a few times. What's the big deal?"

Peter looked uncomfortable and shuffled a bit on the spot. "I thought you didn't want to tell people about that ..."

She shrugged. "Yeah, well, maybe sometimes I just don't have the energy to lie about it."

"Huh. I gotta admit I have a hard time picturing you two together..." The two of them just did not match. Rosalie was too much punk and Peter was too much jock. It didn't add up in my head.

"Yeah, well, we were different people back then. Just two dorky freshmen with no idea what to do, stuck in the same dorm hall..." Rosalie confessed somberly.

Peter walked over and sat down next to Rosalie. He handed her a glass of scotch on the rocks and clinked his with hers. "You had that blonde hair, remember? You'd always wear it in a ponytail and that nerdy sweater..."

"Yeah, well, you were a total dork. You had glasses and a bowl cut and all you ever wanted to talk about was World of Warcraft..."

Peter smiled at the harmless teasing. "Please! Like you didn't totally make a character just so we could raid Scholomance together."

"Oh, I forgot about that ... We wasted so many hours together ... then your stupid football team started winning, and you and Garrett became kings of the school. And all you wanted to do was go to frat parties with perky little cheerleaders." There was a bitter edge to Rosalie's tone and I suspected that she had never really gotten over losing Peter as the friend he'd obviously been to her.

Peter eyed her sadly. "You coulda come with me, you know. But no. You just wanted to hang out with those creepy hackers in the CS department."

"At least they listened to me. They got what I had to say." She let out a long sigh. "You think our Warcraft characters still exist? Just waiting around on some dusty server, remembering the good times?"

"They're probably pretty lonely."

The two of them sat in a long, emotional silence. Finally, Rosalie got up and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "Sun's setting. We should probably get back to Emmett."

Peter agreed quietly. "Yeah. Time to go."

"Hang on a sec." I stopped them. "Let's at least see if we can find that whiskey Emmett wanted." Iwalked over to the shelf and browsed it. "Here it is! McLellyn's!" I started to put it into my bag when I noticed something strange on the bar. "Huh ... that's weird."

Peter looked at me over his shoulder. "What's up?"

"Everything else in this room is all neatly put away but there's this one glass of half-drunk whiskey still on the bar. It's like someone was here after it closed just having a drink by themselves."

Furball growled at it with teeth bared.

"Spooky! Maybe it was a ghoooooooost..." Rosalie thought I was ridiculous, but I didn't let it go.

"There's a little piece of paper next to it ... _'Project Hermes activation codes. Utilizes satellite uplink at the E.J.O.'_ and then there's a bunch of random number and letters. Any idea what that means?"

She shook her head. "No idea. Now come on. Let's get out of here before it gets all sentimental in here again."

I took the bags of alcohol, split off from Rosalie and Peter and headed to the resort's industrial kitchen, where Emmett was bustling about.

"Kahlua pork on the grill ... fries in the fryer ... oysters ready to go ... and samosas stuffed and spiced. Hot damn, Emmett, you have outdone yourself this time!"

Furball scampered around, greedily licking scraps off the floor.

I giggled at his cuteness. "Slow down, Furball! You don't want to get sick before the feast!"

"Bella! You're back! Tell me you found the good stuff!" Iset the bags down, and Emmett went through them."Dude! You found all of them!"

"I take my job as booze brigadier very seriously."

"I knew I could count on you!" He sniffed and smelled my breath and grinned. "Heh ... sample the goods on your way back?"

I smiled, not at all embarrassed. "Mighta had a sip. Or two. Or three. Looks like you've got things pretty handled down here..."

"Oh ... it wasn't just me." Ilooked across the kitchen and spotted Victoria. "Vicky offered to help me out. She's an amazing cook."

"Naw," Victoria said. "I've just been following instructions. This feast is all Emmett."

"Anyway, I'm gonna check out how the setup's looking ... back in a bit..." Emmett started to go, and then stopped by the door. "Hey, Bella ... you're keeping track of all the crazy stuff on the island, aren't you?"

I shrugged. "Uh, kinda, I guess..."

"Maybe this isn't a big deal ... but I did find one weird thing in the kitchen. All the other frying pans are normal. But this one had a symbol on it." He showed me the pan, and the symbol looked a bit like a scribble of a centaur.

"I don't know why..." he continued. "But something about that symbol it really stands out to me. Feels important for some weird reason. Like it's calling out to me ... I sound crazy, don't I?"

I nodded. "Yeah. But everything about this island is crazy."

"Touché. You see anything else like that, you'll let me know?"

I nodded. "Sure thing."

Emmett left, and I turned to Victoria. "How's it going?"

"Great! We just have dessert left! Wanna stick around and help me cook? I could always use another pair of hands. Plus it might be an opportunity for us to get some alone time..." She looked at me with an expression that made me wonder if Victoria was interested in more than friendship with me, but maybe that was the alcohol pranking me.

Whatever the case, I was way too tipsy to have any sort of conversation about that, and so I took the coward's way out. "Sorry, I gotta go. I think I need to take a nap before the feast. I drank a bit too much while I got those bottles."

Victoria looked disappointed. "Oh ... okay."

"I'll see you at the feast though, okay?"

She nodded. "Sure. Yeah. Sounds good."

On the way to the elevator, I ran into Edward.

"Heey, Top Gun! What're you up to?"

He smirked, amused. "Princess, are you drunk?"

I held up my fingers with the tiniest bit of air in between them. "Just a tiny bit."

"I gotta say, you're the last person I thought I'd see intoxicated in the middle of the day. Maybe I _am_ a bad influence on you," he said with a chuckle.

I stepped closer to him, bending my neck back so I could still look into his eyes. They were so beautiful, all green and glittery and I found myself hypnotized by them. "I happen to like your bad influence," I said and smiled.

We just looked at each other for a moment, and I waited and hoped that he would make a move and just kiss me, or I'd do it myself.

But just as I was about to, he stepped away. "I'll see you at the feast, Princess." He winked at me and disappeared down the hall.

I sighed disappointedly and continued toward the elevators.

A little while later, I strolled out to the pool area and found it all set up for the night. A festive playlist blasted out of the speakers; torches flickered with pretty ambient light, and on a long dining table sat an incredible feast.

"Oh ... Wow." The smells hit me at once, sizzling roast pork, savory sauces, juicy fruits, sweet desserts. "Can I eat it all now? Please?"

Emmett bounded over, a big grin on his face. "I can't throw a ball or fly a plane but you'd better believe I can cook a mean feast."

"Eat. Now. Please," I pleaded andheaded to the table. There were only three empty seats left and I decided to sit down next to Benjamin.

Soon enough, everyone was seated. The slackers sat on one side and the doers on the other. At one end of the table, the tensions seem to be thawing.

"Oh goodness ... these coconut shrimp are sublime ..." Tanya gushed.

Kate agreed. "I know, right? Emmett really outdid himself..."

But at the other, the mood was still hostile.

"Pass the fries, would ya?" Garrett asked sourly.

Edward's easygoing mood with me was completely gone as he grumbled. "You're the big jock, aren't you? Grab 'em yourself."

Just then, Emmett came up to the table with a big tray of drinks in a variety of glasses. He fluttered around, placing one in every person's hand.

"Dare I ask what's happening here?" Alistair looked at the drink in his hand as if it was a foreign object.

"I have brought every single person a signature drink! One that I think is right for just them! Bella found all the ingredients..."

Rosalie raised her glass. "With a little help from some friends."

"Can we drink now? I wanna drink!" Peter said impatiently.

Rosalie looked at him incredulously. "Dude, _how_? It's taking every ounce of willpower I have not to puke on the floor."

Emmett gestured for them to wait. "We can drink in a sec but first, let me make a toast. Right now, we're sitting at this table, and every single one of us is holding a completely different drink. That's not just because I like mixing up cocktails. It's also a pretty good metaphor. When you look at us from a distance, we all look pretty different. And on the surface, we are. Jocks and nerds, hackers and bullies, well, you'd think none of us have anything in common."

"Pssst ... who's the bully?" Peter asked, but nobody pointed out the obvious to him.

Emmett continued. "But that's just the surface, just the glass. Because deep inside, these drinks all have a lot in common. They're delicious. They're full of alcohol. And they were all made for one very important purpose: to bring us together again."

He apprised all of us. "We all want to get off this island. We all want to get back to our homes, our families, our lives. But we're never going to accomplish that unless we can overcome our superficial differences and work together as a group. The fact is, everyone here has a role to play. Some of us are natural leaders, confident and assertive. Others are rebels, who test the boundaries and find new solutions..."

Garrett and Edward both smiled at Emmett.

"Some of us are quiet, studying the way the world works, others are loud and strong, keeping us all safe and some of us, well, we're insanely cute blue foxes with crazy ice powers."

Everyone laughed heartily.

"If we keep fighting, if we keep focusing on our differences, we're going to tear each other apart. But if we focus on what we have in common, we can figure this mystery out. We can get off this island. And we can go home with a memory of the most amazing adventure of our lives. So what do you guys say? Can we come together for a toast?"

The table was quiet for a moment, and then Garrett raised his glass toward Edward. "To coming together."

Edward stared at him and then raised his own and clinked it. "To getting back home."

I raised my glass. "To Emmett!"

Emmett blushed slightly. "Awww ... thanks, Bella!"

We all raised our glasses together and drank.

"Thank for putting this together. We needed it," Garrett said gratefully.

Edward nodded. "Yeah. This ... this was nice."

Within minutes, the feast was roaring underway. Everyone was laughing, grinning, telling stories and jokes and soon enough, people started discussing their day.

Edward turned to Garrett. "So, Shooter ... any luck radioing for help?"

Garrett shook his head sadly. "Not so much. Every radio signal I try just brings back static. It's like we're trapped in some kind of communication bubble."

Tanya joined the conversation. "It's clear this island is cut off from traditional communication channels. We'd need something more sophisticated ..."

Alistair leaned over. "Tanya and I believe a satellite uplink could be a strong enough signal to get through the interference."

I stopped with my fork mid-air when I heard what he said. "Wait ... did you say something about a satellite uplink? I saw a note about that earlier today in the V.I.P. Lounge. It said there was a satellite uplink at some place called the E.J.O."

" _E.J.O_... El Jardín Observatory!" Alice exclaimed. "That does make sense; the Observatory is a state-of-the-art facility, with direct contact to Mr. Cullen's satellite relay. But we still don't know where the Observatory is."

Edward cleared his throat. "Would this be a good time to mention that the yesterday when Bella and I were jet-skiing, I saw a big domed building with a giant telescope? Maybe seven miles north of here, up high on the slopes of the volcano ..."

We all stared at each other in silence.

Benjamin was the one who broke it. "Guys ... I think we just figured out what we need to do."

I looked out at the volcano in the distance, tall and ominous. In my mind, I saw once again the boiling sea of magma from my vision and for just one second, I had the strangest, strongest feeling that something, no _someone_ , was out there in the jungle, watching us.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, so this chapter was a bit more about getting to know a few of the characters instead of the mystery, but there is still some in there.

I enjoy this chapter because you start to see the true dynamic in the relationships between the characters that already knew each other before.

Hope you enjoyed this one, and I'll see you again next week when they will decide whether they should go to the Observatory or not!

Until then,

Stay awesome!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Alright, giving you an update a few hours earlier here because I am quite sick and I need to just cuddle down into my covers and watch series, and sleep some more even though I've practically slept for three days.

Still exhausted, though.

Hopefully, I'll feel better tomorrow.

I'm gonna continue putting the disclaimer here just be sure that everyone are aware of where this story originated.

This story isn't 100 % mine. I have transformed it into a story from an interactive story app called _Choices_ (an app I am completely obsessed with atm) and the creators are Pixelberry Studios.

 **So here's my disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot of this story. All recognizable content belongs to their respective owner. No copyright infringement intended. Names and places have been changed for the purpose of Fanfiction.**

But, hey, let's just get into this. We'll have a change of scenario in this chapter :)

* * *

 **{Chapter 8}**

The crowd roared as the quarterback with number 5 and the last name 'Gayle' written in bold letters on his back lined up under center for the snap.

"Omaha! Ninety-six-double!"

The school's stadium was packed to the brim for the weekend of freshman orientation. In the stands, I cheered alongside my new dorm mate, Benjamin Santiago.

"Man, if every game around here ends like an inspirational sports movie, I might actually have to keep showing up!" he yelled over the excited crowd.

"Go, team, go!" I shouted deliriously into the sky, drowned out by fifty thousand other voices.

Just seconds remained on the clock. Gayle surveyed the opposing defense and tapped the shoulder of his left tackle, a fellow freshman with the number 68 and 'Chen' on his back.

"Watch the weak-side! Linebacker's on a delayed blitz!"

"I see him!"

"Hut-hut ... hut!"

Massive bodies collided like forces of nature. Gayle sprinted left. The linebacker hurtled toward him for the tackle and so did the free safety.

"Dammit! There's two of them!"

"I can block them both! Follow me!" Chen summoned all of his strength and pancaked the linebacker into the safety.

"Woohoo!"

"Awww, yeah!"

"Ha! Told ya, I— Garrett?" He looked back. Gayle had already run the other way, going totally on his own.

Gayle stiff-armed a cornerback, hurdled a linebacker and leaped toward the goal line. A defender blindsided Gayle in mid-air, cracking his back—

"Come find me, Bella."

"What?" Ilooked to my side. Benjamin was gone. Everyone was gone. The stadium was empty, except for Leah who had taken Benjamin's place.

" _Come find me._ "

I was suddenly in the sprawling rainforests of El Jardín. Vines wrapped around Leah, dragging her back into darkness.

"Leah, wait!"

The ferns swallowed her. An animal's paw came to rest on my shoulder. Something was behind me. I looked back and saw the claws emerging from the massive paw.

I snapped awake, sweating through the bed sheets. I looked at my shoulder and found a paw still there; a tiny, blue one.

"Don't worry, Furball. It was just a bad dream ... That's all it was, right?"

Furball nuzzled his nose into my neck, and I felt a chill emanate from his soft fur. It cooled me down, and I felt my heart slow. Outside, it was still dark. The horizon was only just beginning to tinge orange with the dawn.

Leah had been gone for two days and I really hoped she was okay.

I was positive I wouldn't go back to sleep after the dream I had, so I looked at Furball and smiled. "You up for a walk?"

I wandered the halls, only half-awake. I wasn't sure where my feet were carrying me, but then I heard a rustling coming from a suite door standing ajar. I poked my head inside and saw Garrett with his back to me. He was fully dressed and it puzzled me.

"Garrett?"

Garrett looked up. On the bed was a backpack full of supplies. "Hey ..."

"Where are you going at this hour? I'm guessing you're not hitting the gym."

He hesitated but then sighed. "I'm going to the Observatory, Bella, to see if we can call for help with the satellite uplink. And I'm going alone. I was hoping to head out before anyone could stop me."

I frowned in confusion. "Alone? But why?"

"I don't want anybody else getting hurt out there. Better to just ... get this done myself." He slung his bag over his shoulder and tried to pass me, but I blocked the doorway and looked up to meet his eyes.

"I can't let you do this alone, Garrett. This is too important to rely on one person."

He nodded. "I know it's important ... but it's risky too. I can do this. There's no reason for more of us to be in danger." He tried to pass again, but I stepped with him.

"Just yesterday, you were pissed off because nobody was doing their part. And now you're trying to take on the whole load by yourself? Why not let people help if they want?"

Garrett looked back through the window. In the distance, the massive volcanic cone of Mount Suerte was silhouetted by the warming sky. Somewhere high in the shadows, the El Jardín Observatory waited.

Garrett sighed. "Okay, Bella. You can call the play."

The sun was up by the time I had gathered everyone outside the hotel's grand entrance. Many of them were rubbing their eyes tiredly.

Peter yawned big. "This is way too early to wake up after a meal like last night."

Emmett rubbed his eyes. "Seriously. I need at least fourteen to eighteen more hours of sleep before I'm out of this food coma."

Rosalie groaned. "So either I'm incredibly hungover, or I'm dying. One of the two. Total coin toss."

I reined in any kind of chipper tone, because I knew that it would only annoy the others if I appeared too awake. "Sure, it's early, guys, but we've got a big day ahead. Last night, we pieced together that the El Jardín Observatory has a satellite uplink."

Garrett joined me. "One that's strong enough to get through whatever interference is keeping us from calling for rescue."

"I know we voted to stay put on the resort instead of looking around aimlessly for a way off the island," I continued. "But now we've got a destination. And it's not far."

Alice interjected. "Well, it's about seven miles away through the rainforest, over a mountain pass, and then up the side of the volcano. So about four or five hours."

I nodded. "Honestly, this is going to be extremely dangerous. We've been over the risks. Anybody who goes should know what they're getting into."

Alice gasped at me. " _Bella!_ Are you _trying_ to frighten everyone?"

I shrugged and nodded. "Yeah. Basically. I'm not gonna lie to my friends."

"Bella's right," Garrett said, and I instantly knew he was going to use it to make his case on going alone. He did not disappoint. "It's safer for everyone to stay here. If I go now, I can get back well before nightfall. We really don't need more than one person to go."

Rosalie scoffed. "Do you even know how to operate a satellite uplink?"

He turned to her. "Uh, do _you_?"

She smiled. "I'll let the FBI Answer that for ya. I'm coming. Otherwise, it's a waste of damn time."

"I'll go, too," Tanya said which caused Alistair to stare at her in shock.

"You will?"

"I interned at a Hawaiian observatory sophomore year. I might be able to help you find your way around."

Garrett watched Tanya in a way that said he did not want her to come along. "Tanya, are you sure?"

Peter didn't allow her to reply. "Yeah, she's sure. And I'm coming too."

"Since when do you want to help us get out of here?" Benji asked him.

"Since my bro Garrett decided on this craziness. If you're putting your life on the line, I'll be there clearing the way. Always, dude."

"Thanks, man."

"Well, then I guess I'm going," Kate said, and I whipped around in surprise.

"Oh, really? What for?" I couldn't come up with anything that she would contribute with by coming along.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I happen to be a straight A student who's been accepted into medical school and I _can_ contribute, thank you very much!"

Garrett put a hand on her shoulder. "You sure you don't wanna hang back? I'm not sure there's much you could do to help."

"Why don't you believe in me, Garrett?"

Alice spoke up to move the attention over to her. "It looks like we have our group. Excellent. Everyone, gather your things! We'll leave in five minutes!"

As Alice walked away, Rosalie approached me and nodded toward the guide. "Yo. Ditch the hummingbird."

"Who?" I asked.

"Alice. I don't want her to come with us. I don't trust her. She worships Cullen and his whole company. Whatever happened here, it's bad news for them. If she has to choose between us and him, guess who she picks. Besides ... she's so ... _happy_."

"So?"

She looked at me seriously. "No one's that happy naturally, Bella. No one."

Alice skipped back toward us, carrying a bag.

"What do I tell her?"

"As if I care."

Alice reached us and grinned. "Hiya, guys! All set?"

"Alice ... I need you to stay here with the others."

She looked surprised. "What? Why?"

I tried to come up with an excuse and improvised. "Because I heard a few talk about getting into Cullen's computer last night, but that they couldn't figure out the password. I need you to figure that out."

"Cullen's password?"

"At the desk in his office. Nobody has any idea what it is. You're the only resort employee here. You might be the only one who can figure it out."

She thought about it and then nodded. "Hey ... hey, yeah! Maybe I can! I'll go work on that!" She turned and scurried inside excitedly.

Rosalie shuddered at her manners. "You really think she can guess the password?"

I shook my head. "I don't think anybody's figuring that out anytime soon, but it will keep her occupied."

I headed over to where the others were gathering. The ones staying behind said their goodbyes.

Emmett offered a backpack to Garrett. "I packed a bag of lunches. It's leftovers from the feast. Something to remember me by."

"We're gonna be gone for ten hours, dude."

"Exactly."

Alistair was looking down at the ground and shuffled his feet. "Er, ahem, Tanya ... don't, uh ... don't perish."

"Okay, Alistair. I'll try not to perish." Shehugged him, her head only coming halfway up the tall man's chest.

"I, hrm ... appreciate the embrace."

A hand touched my arm. I turned around and saw Victoria. "Be careful out there, okay, Bella?"

I smiled reassuringly at her. "I'll try."

Edward was lying on an outdoor bench, nursing a hangover with a black coffee. He raised it in a salute. "Yeah, good luck not getting yourselves killed."

A sparkle of ice shot out from Furball and froze Edward's coffee solid just as he was about to sip it.

"Hey! Joke's on you, ya little smurf! I like my coffee iced."

I noticed Garrett surveying the group; Peter, Kate, Rosalie, and Tanya. I walked up to him. "What's wrong? I thought you'd be glad. They're trying to help, just like you wanted."

"I wanted them to help each other out, yeah, but this is different. This is lives on the line, Bella."

"Don't you trust us to take care of ourselves?" It was meant as teasing, but Garrett took my words seriously.

"Honestly? No. Maybe it's overconfidence, but I wasn't worried about me going alone. But a group this big? Maybe if we had someone with a few more ... _survival_ _skills_ to get us through ..."

Garrett's eyes fell on Edward, who was now in a tug-of-war over the coffee mug with Furball.

"You're talking about Edward?" I asked, shocked.

"Can't stand the guy, but he's got more training than the rest of us combined. He won't listen to me ... but maybe he'll listen to _you_."

"I can try, but don't get your hopes up too much. Edward only does what he wants."

I walked over to him, just as Furball wrestled the coffee mug away from him and scampered off.

"Dammit, you little—Oh. Howdy, Princess. Lemme guess. You want me to sign up for your little _Suicide Squad._ "

I shrugged. "More or less."

He smirked. "Does Captain America know you're asking me to crash his party?"

"Actually ... he's the one who wanted me to ask you."

"Ha! Right! You're a bad liar, ya know that? You could've just said you were gonna miss me," he said teasingly.

I nodded, still remembering his rejection from the previous day. "Yeah, I could have ... but I'm a bad liar."

His smile widened. "Guess I walked into that one. Fine. Why the hell not? As if this place wasn't dangerous enough. Let's go climb an active volcano!"

A couple of hours later our little expedition trudged through the sweltering rainforest, passing by the emergency shelter on our way toward the mountains.

Edward wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "Whew! Hotter than a Turkish bath out here."

I glanced at him sideways. "You hang out at Turkish baths a lot, Top Gun?"

He winked at me. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"If you're hot, you could always just take off your shirt," I told him flirtatiously. Despite his rejection, he was still encouraging my flirting.

"You bring me out here just to ogle me?" he asked and his expression told me that he invited me to continue.

I bit my lip innocently. "Maybe."

He chuckled. "I'm not that easy. You gotta wine and dine me first."

I leaned closer. "I can do that," I said in a whisper, and he placed his arm around my shoulders, pulling me tightly against his side while smiling wide.

Garrett called out for us and distracted me from continuing my flirty conversation. "How's everybody holding up? We should probably break to eat."

Tanya opened up the bag of leftovers Emmett gave us and screamed while throwing it on the ground.

"What is it?" I asked, worried about what she could possibly have found in the bag. Maybe Emmett had tried to be funny and slipped something scary into the bag as well.

Tanya stared at the bag in horror. "Everything's all ... moldy!"

"Aw, gross!" Peter grimaced.

Furball sniffed at the plastic-wrapped food and backed away in disgust.

I examined the completely destroyed food closer. "What the ... we just left! The food's not even a day old! How did it get so moldy?"

"I know it's humid as hell out here, but ... that doesn't seem possible," Garrett said and poked at a piece of what I think used to be bread with a stick.

Peter shook his head. "Hell naw. No way am I making it another eight hours of hiking without lunch, bro!"

I tried to stay positive because we couldn't stop now, and it was very unfortunate about the food, but we had to continue in order to get away from this godforsaken place. "Maybe we'll find something at the Observatory. I wouldn't risk eating any berries or fruits we find. This island is _too_ weird."

Groaning, the group pushed on. The sounds of birds, mammals, and insects formed a lively chorus in the jungle.

Garrett slowed down his walk and sidled up to me. "Hey, Bella, listen ... thanks for backing me up and getting this team together ... but you gotta understand I wasn't doing this to be the hero. I hope you know that."

I nodded because while I believed Garrett had a hero complex, I just doubted this time had anything to do with that. "I do know."

He smiled, relieved. "Good."

"Besides, you don't need to do anything to be a hero. From what I hear, you already are."

He shook his head. "Newspapers need a narrative. But that's not me," he groaned. I had only been teasing him, but it was obvious he didn't like how the papers portrayed him.

"So what's the real reason you wanted to go alone?"

"It's just how I've always been. My whole life, I've been taught the only person you can really count on is yourself. It's the way I play too. I have great teammates, but when things go bad, I scramble. I improvise. And when it's just me, that's when I feel most at ease. I don't have to worry about getting anyone else hurt."

Peter appeared on my other side. "Yeah, that's Garrett Gayle for ya ... always going it alone. Even to the draft."

Garrett frowned. "What are you talking about, Peter? You're a top prospect. We're gonna get drafted by the same team and live it up."

"You almost sound like you believe that."

I looked at Peter. "And you don't?"

Kate had apparently also listened to our conversation because she was the next to join. "Why would he? Why would he trust anything Garrett says? He just ends up leaving everyone behind."

Garrett glared at Kate angrily. "I hope you're not talking about _yourself_ , Kate. Because I _really_ don't think _you're_ qualified to talk about _trust_."

An awkward silence fell over the group. Even the forest seemed to grow still, and I wondered what had caused Garrett and Kate to split up since he was obviously still upset about it.

Rosalie broke the silence when it became too oppressing. "Ha! That's what you losers get for believing in human beings. Rosalie's first rule: Trust nobody. They only end up betraying you."

"I think trust is great, so long as it's other people's. You just gotta be the one doing the betraying." When Edward said that, I stared down at my feet and just kept on walking. I didn't like what he was implying, and it would be naive of me to believe he wouldn't break my trust if I gave it to him when that was his view on it. A part of me wanted to believe that was his old ways though.

"Real healthy outlook there, Edward," Garrett said, and I was glad he did.

Edward just grinned. "Ain't it?"

"That's so sad," Tanya interjected quietly. "Being so scared of getting hurt that you never open up to anyone?"

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie asked and looked at Tanya questioningly. "Emmett burped last night, and you screamed. You're scared of everything!"

Tanya nodded. "Of heights and snakes and clowns and crustaceans, maybe. But not of being vulnerable with someone. Not that I ... ever really have. But I want to."

"Believe me, Tanya. You don't want to put your faith in other people," Kate told her patronizingly.

"I mean, I know it's a statistical inevitability that one day I'll get hurt. But I won't let that stop me from searching for love," Tanya said steadfast.

I smiled at the girl who was so innocent but intellectual. "That's very brave, Tanya."

"Thanks, Bella. But it's probably just foolish."

Suddenly, Edward stopped, rooted to his spot. He raised his fist.

"Uh, what is he doing?" Rosalie asked.

"Is this some sorta protest?" Peter was frozen on the spot in a ridiculous mid-step pose and stared at Edward's neck.

"No!" Edward said underneath his breath. "It's the 'stop moving' signal! Someone's here. Watching us."

"Wait, what?!" Kate asked too loudly, and I wanted to hit her. If there was one thing about Edward that I trusted, it was his military abilities, and if he said someone was close and that we should stop and probably hide, I was going to listen to that.

"Get down!" I stage-whispered to everyone and forcefully dragged Kate by her sweater so that she would do the same.

"Damn right we do," Edward agreed. He was carefully looking through the bushes while I searched for somewhere to hide.

"Hurry, behind those ferns over there," I told them when I saw it.

Everyone hesitated, panicked.

Edward gritted his teeth. "The hell are you waiting for? You heard the lady!"

All of us ducked down and scurried behind the large ferns alongside the path.

I was closest to Edward, and I kept my voice low when I spoke. "Edward, where is it?"

"There."

I followed his gaze and saw it; eyes of glowing gold. They blinked. My heart pounded in my chest.

Suddenly, I felt like I could see myself and the whole group, cowering where we were, from an outside view, obvious as day.

"Edward, it can still see us—" I said, still whispering.

"No way, it's too—" Edward disagreed, but I didn't let him finish.

"I'm serious. I just _know_. It can see us."

Edward looked at me strangely, and then Garrett spoke.

"Is it some kinda animal?"

"Maybe it's just curious," Tanya suggested in a small, trembling voice.

"Yeah. Curious what we taste like," Edward said. "I'm gonna loop around behind it and get the drop on it."

I straightened out and walked up to him. "I'm coming with you."

"Suit yourself."

Edward and I moved through the jungle, hiding behind one tree before darting to the next one.

"You seem like you've done this before," I observed, still making sure I was speaking quietly.

"You could say that," he replied seriously.

"How'd you learn?" I asked, always curious to know more about him. Despite the fact that I had spent quite a lot of time with him already, Edward was still kind of a mystery to me. I knew there was stuff he kept secret about himself, but I was inevitably drawn to him anyway.

"By watching the people hunting me." There was a cold detachment in his voice as he said it.

"When were you being hunted?" I was worried now. What if everything he'd told me was a lie? What if Edward was a criminal of some sort and I had no idea what I had gotten myself into?

"It was back during my service. Everything hit the fan, and suddenly I was on my own..." he said, still with that cold detachment in his voice, but it changed as he sighed. "Well, not at first, I wasn't. Point is, if you don't learn how the people tracking you are doing it then it's only a matter of time before they get you."

Finally, we reached the spot where I had seen the golden eyes.

"Where the hell is it? I don't see it anymore." Edward was beyond frustrated.

I looked around, sensing danger in every shadow, and then that feeling came back; that I was watching myself. In my mind, I saw my left side. "Edward, I think it's somewhere to our left," I whispered to him, barely moving my lips.

"You sure?"

"I think so."

Edward lunged in that direction, pulling apart the ferns and a flash of pale blue blurred into the treetops.

"What the—"

In a split second, it was gone.

"Yeah, you better run!" Edward yelled after whatever that was. "You okay, Bella? Whatever that was, I don't think it wants any part of us."

"But what was that thing? I've never seen any animal move that fast," I said, still in shock over the rapid speed with which the creature had moved.

"I'm not so sure it was an animal. Take a look." Edward knelt down beside a clear impression in the earth.

My eyes widened when I saw what it looked like. "Is that?"

"Yeah. A human footprint. Maybe we're not alone here after all."

We looked around, but didn't see anything else, so we made our way back, linking up with the rest of the group. The slope of the forest increased, and we rose higher and higher. The tree canopy thinned until finally, we broke through the greenery onto a cliff edge with a spectacular view.

What was strange, though, was the fact that the sky was dark and cluttered with stars.

"Okay, how is it nighttime? We left at the ass-crack of dawn and we've only been gone for, like, three hours," Kate said and frowned up at the sky.

I took my phone out of my pocket to check the time. "My phone says it's 9 PM right now ... but it should only be about 9 _AM_."

Edward also looked up at the stars in confusion. "I am not nearly drunk enough to have just lost twelve hours."

Garrett tried to shift our attention from the strange nighttime phenomena by reminding us of our mission. "We have to stay focused. What matters is getting to the Observatory. We call for help. We get rescued. We go home. This must be the mountain pass. Once we get past this, we should be at the volcano."

Rosalie kicked a small rock over the edge of the cliff and watched it drop down into a churning river far below. She whistled. "Hey, Tanya, didn't you just say you were scared of heights? Come check this out."

Tanya trembled. "What? N-n-n-no way!"

Rosalie laughed as she leaned over the edge, wind blowing through her hair. "Ha, ha, come on! Best way to overcome your fears is to face th—"

Suddenly, a massive, red claw appeared from behind the cliff, its sharp pincers moving toward Rosalie's head.

"Look out!" I called to her.

Rosalie looked and saw the claw about to close on her. She scrambled back just before it snapped shut, nearly decapitating her. "Holy shit!"

"Wh-wh-what is _that_?!" Tanya stammered badly.

An enormous red shell, four feet across, rose over the cliff's edge, carried by spindly armored legs. Several pairs of dead, black eyes gazed upon us and a grotesque mouth gnashed its fangs.

Kate started to back away. "That is too big! I've eaten crab before, and crabs are _not that big!_ "

"Honestly, right now I miss the sabertooth!" Peter exclaimed.

The crab's legs clicked as it drew closer, snapping its colossal pincers.

"Tanya, get back!"

Tanya was frozen in terror, staring up as the crab lifted itself high on its legs. It swung an open claw toward her and recoiled as a rock struck it in one of its eight eyes.

Edward picked up another rock and threw it, his aim perfect once more. "Hey, Seafood Special! There's more where that came from!"

Distracted, the crab snapped at Edward and gave Garrett time to pull Tanya back, out of harm's way. Furball leaped forward and fired a blast of ice at the crab. A thick ice crystal formed around one of the crab's mighty pincers, but the crab easily shattered it to nothingness as it opened its claw once more.

Edward hurled another rock but the crab blocked it, using a pincer as a shield. "Aw, crap, it's achieved sentience!"

"That's not what that means!" Tanya called, not being able to keep herself from correcting his mistake.

The titan crab loomed closer. I could see my reflection many times over in its eyes.

"What the hell do we do?" Kate asked desperately.

Garrett stepped forward, arms wide to attract the creature's attention. "Run! Go! I'll lead it away from you!"

"No, dude! What are you _doing_?" Peter took a step forward toward Garrett to stop him.

"I'm scrambling!"

"Why do you always have to be the hero, you _idiot_?!" Kate called for him, but she didn't dare to get closer to Garrett like Peter had.

"Because someone has to do something, and I don't have any better ideas!" Garrett told them both through gritted teeth.

"Looks like _she_ does!" Rosalie pointed toward ashadow that passed across the moon. Leah leaped from high up and drove a rudimentary spear down into the base of one of the crab's legs. She twisted the spearhead and snapped the leg from the carapace. The crab staggered back in obvious pain.

" _Leah_!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Get out of here!" Tanya called to her, but Leah ignored us, squaring off against the monster. She whirled the spear in her hands, the shaft blurring with speed. The crab scuttled toward her, claws raised.

"Let's dance."

* * *

 **A/N:** So, Garrett doesn't have a hero complex, huh? Somehow, I doubt that :-P But how did their food get moldy so fast? How could they possibly lose twelve hours just like that? And what the hell is that crab?

Let me know all of your thoughts. Wish I could promise you a teaser this time. Maybe this weekend. We'll see how I feel, okay?

Good!

But until then,

Stay Awesome!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** So the last chapter left you with a slight cliffy, but don't worry, this takes up exactly where the last chapter ended, and that's why I won't keep you here longer than necessary!

I'm gonna continue putting the disclaimer here just be sure that everyone are aware of where this story originated.

This story isn't 100 % mine. I have transformed it into a story from an interactive story app called _Choices_ (an app I am completely obsessed with atm) and the creators are Pixelberry Studios.

 **So here's my disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot of this story. All recognizable content belongs to their respective owner. No copyright infringement intended. Names and places have been changed for the purpose of Fanfiction.**

Title: The Mystery of El Jardín

Beta: Belynda Smith

Genre: Mystery/Drama/Romance

Rated M

 _(NEW)_ Summary: A group of college students with clashing personalities wins an all-expenses-paid weeklong vacation at a luxury resort in the Caribbean, thinking it will be spent on the beach in the glorious sunshine. However, after landing it becomes very apparent that all is not as it should when the students find themselves alone on the island with only their pilot and one guide. Or are they..?

* * *

 **{Chapter 9}**

Silhouetted by moonlight at the edge of the mountain, Leah squared off against the colossal crab.

" _Leah_!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Get out of here!" Tanya called to her, but Leah ignored us, squaring off against the monster. She whirled the spear in her hands, the shaft blurring with speed. The crab scuttled toward her, claws raised.

"Let's dance."

A massive claw snapped at her, but she dove, rolling around its side. She stabbed forward with her spear but the crab knocked it aside, out of her grip. Leah teetered on the edge of the cliff, barely keeping balance.

The crab charged once more.

"The hell are you doing, Katniss? Move your ass!" Edward called for her.

At the last second, Leah dove forward, vaulting over the crab's shell, narrowly threading through its slicing pincers. She snatched her fallen spear and thrust it at the crab but it had already spun around and caught it.

Leah pushed forward with all her might, trying to shove the crab off the edge, but its sharp legs dug into the earth.

"This chick needs a little help," Rosalie said to my right. Furball stood between us, and I had an idea.

"Furball! Hit it with an ice blast! Aim for the ground!"

Furball breathed a blast of cold, this time under the crab's feet. It formed a slippery sheet of solid ice.

"Now!" I cried to Leah, and she once again forced the spear forward, sliding the crab back on the ice. It tipped back over the edge of the cliff, plummeting out of sight.

Leah looked back at me while wiping sweat from her brow."Thanks. Now ... one of you wanna tell me what the hell you're doing off the resort grounds?"

"We're calling for help," I told her and then explained the situation.

She shook her head. "You shouldn't have left. I told you to stay put."

"It was worth the risk," I insisted.

"Was it? If not for me, you'd be dead right now," she replied with narrowed eyes.

"But we're not, are we?"

"No. Not yet."

Tanya approached the two of us timidly. "Leah, how did you find us?"

"I just went toward the sound of you all screaming bloody murder."

"Fair enough," Kate mumbled.

"So, Sarah Connor, you gonna tell us where you've been the last two days—" Edward started, but Leah answered him before he'd gotten the entire sentence out.

"No," she simply said, and Edward nodded.

"Cool, good talk."

She turned from us and headed down toward the rainforest.

I took a step toward her. "Where are you going?"

"The crab survived. It will be coming for you. I'm going to hunt it down and finish it off. You're welcome."

Just before she disappeared into the darkness below the jungle canopy, she looked back over her shoulder and met my gaze. And then, just like that, she was gone.

"I sure hope Leah can fight that crab all on her own." Tanya mused.

My dream from earlier that morning echoed in my head. I took another step forward. "You guys keep going. I'm gonna help her stop that crab."

Peter gaped at me. "Dude, seriously? You're gonna go looking for that thing?"

"She saved us once. I won't let her do it again without help," I told him.

Furball trotted after me as if to follow.

"Wait here with the others, little guy. I'll be back," I said and patted his head. He made a small purring sound and joined the group again.

Garrett met my eyes, trying to read me. "Good luck, Bella. Catch up with us if you can."

"Will do."

Edward started toward me. "I'll go, too."

I stopped him by placing a hand on his chest. "No, Edward. Leah's going to be mad enough one person came after her. If we both go, she'll send us packing."

Edward hesitated, but then he put his own hand over mine and grabbed it to lace our fingers together. It was the first time he gave me any indication of perhaps deeper feelings on his part. "Fine. Just ... be careful, okay?"

I smiled at him and squeezed his hand gently. "You know me. I've got this."

I was just about to leave when Peter called after me again. "Oh, and Bella! Ask her if she can get us some food? My stomach is growling loud right now."

"At least it's probably scaring off other predators." Kate said in an attempt to joke.

I followed the path Leah disappeared down, jogging as fast as I could over underbrush and gnarled roots. My footsteps pounded and I ran past a tree when Leah leaped out, stabbing forward with her spear.

" _Hiya!_ ... Bella?" She stumbled as she reacted, pulling back her lunge. The sharp stone spearhead stopped inches from my stomach. "I almost killed you! Why did you follow me?" she asked accusingly.

"Because I dreamt you told me to," I told her honestly.

Leah blinked. "You ... dreamt about me?"

"Yeah, I know, it's weird."

Leah furrowed her brow, deep in thought.

"Or have you been having weird dreams, too, since we got here? Ones that feel like—"

"—memories? Yeah. One about you, actually."

Now it was my time to blink in shock. "You dreamt about me, too? What happened in it?"

"We were adrift in this ... underground lake. It glowed blue with algae, lighting up the cavern's walls. Then you took my hand and we—" She looked at me and a hint of red colored her cheeks. "Uh, then I woke up. It ... it doesn't mean a damn thing."

She walked away from me, but I stopped her. "Listen, Leah, I'm not going anywhere."

"You're stubborn, aren't you?"

I smirked. "Could say the same thing about you."

She appraised me. "Well ... if you're just gonna stand there until you turn into a tree, then I guess you might as well come with me, but keep close."

I stayed near Leah as she navigated the forest, her footsteps light and quiet. I was looking around for a sign of the crab when something sharp and painful pricked my neck. I covered the painful spot with my hand.

"What's wrong?" Leah asked.

"Nothing, I ..." The world around me blurred into strange, whirling lights. My knees buckled, but Leah caught me before I fell and laid me down on the moss.

"Bella!" She climbed over me and looked at the mark on my neck. "Dammit, you were bitten by a snake! They hang from the branches sometimes."

I felt nothing but cold trickling through my veins and Leah's voice sounded a million miles away.

"I'm gonna have to suck the venom out, okay?"

She pressed her lips to my neck, and suddenly I felt a strange sensation, one seemingly long-forgotten ... _warmth._

I was no longer in the rainforest. His weight rested on top of me, his hand cradled my head as his lips moved against my neck. He leaned away and his hair had fallen into his green eyes.

"I think I got it, Bella. Come on, stay with me."

I didn't understand what he was telling me. What did he get? Why did he ask me to stay? I was right there with him. I tried to stay conscious, but my thoughts drifted and swirled like the colors in my vision, deteriorating.

"Focus on my voice."

Everything was too blurred. I slipped deeper into darkness.

"No, no, no, Bella, stay with me! Come on!"

He caressed my face, and the touch slowly brought me back. I opened my eyes and saw Leah looking at me worriedly.

"I ... I think I'm okay," I said with a hoarse voice. I didn't remember much, or how long I'd been out, but I was relieved to feel that I wasn't lying. I felt okay again. Not great, but okay.

"I guess you're tougher than you look." Leah stood up and offered a hand. She pulled me up with impressive strength. "Let's get you out of here."

She wrapped an arm around me and steadied me as we walked toward daylight. We emerged from the forest near the edge of the mountain ridge. Before us, the island sloped down toward the Caribbean.

"Looks like the sun is rising already," Leah observed.

The two of us sat down to rest by the cliff's edge, watching the light of the sun beginning to set the horizon ablaze.

"Man ... I'm gonna miss this," she mumbled, and I looked at her with a frown.

"What? The sunrise? There's always another."

She shook her head. "Not for all of us. Let's just say, when I came to El Jardín ... I didn't expect to leave a free woman." She noticed me staring at her. "I don't get you. You don't look scared of me."

"I'm not. Do you want me to be?"

"No ... I don't."

The edge of the sky lit up like wildfire, and the sun crested the ocean, rising quickly and in the space of less than a minute, it was full daylight.

I gaped at the sight. "Did we just see what I think we saw?"

"It's the island. There's something about— _Move!_ "

Leah pulled me out of the way just as the titan crab slammed down a claw from above. It scurried down the sheer rock wall I'd been leaning against and faced me, pincers snapping. Leah stepped forward, spinning her spear around.

"Bella, get behind me!"

The crab lashed out with its claws, but Leah expertly parried them in an elegant, deadly dance at the cliff's edge. The crab advanced, cornering us against a sheer drop. Leah lunged, striking at the crab's carapace but the spear deflected off its hard shell.

"I'm barely leaving a scratch! Its armor is way too strong."

I looked around, desperate for something to turn the tide. And I saw it. "Leah, look! On the next ledge up! There's a boulder! We can drop it on the crab."

"Hang on ... one ... second ... Okay, run to me now!"

Without stopping to think, I ran toward Leah's back. At the last second, she dropped the spear and turned, cupping her hands.

"Jump!"

I planted one foot in her grip, and she launched me up. I grabbed the ledge above me, pulling my legs up just before the crab crushed my ankle in its claw.

"Hurry!"

I pushed against the boulder, positioned directly over the crab. "It's too heavy without leverage! Leah! Throw me your spear!"

"Are you completely insane?!"

"Trust me!"

Leah leaped back from a pincer strike and hurled her spear into the sky. I caught it and planted one end beneath the boulder and pulled down on the other. The butt of the spear levered up the colossal rock, and it fell freely.

The boulder landed squarely on the crab, instantly crushing its powerful armor. Its pincers snapped one last time and then it was still.

"I'm actually impressed." Leah helped me down from the higher ledge.

I stared at the crushed crab with wide eyes. "I can't believe that worked."

"Yeah? I think human history would argue that smashing things with rocks has pretty much always worked. But we almost got killed, Bella. We almost got killed because I was thinking about you instead of watching my surroundings."

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

Leah shook her head. "No, don't you get it? This is on _me_. I can't do this. I don't have the time or the margin of error to ... to..."

"To what?" I asked carefully.

"To care about you, okay?!"

In an uncomfortable silence, we gazed upon our fallen enemy. Leah spotted something and reached for the crab's shell and wrenched it out.

"Is that ... an arrowhead?"

She nodded.

"Looks like it's made of some sort of amber?" I observed, but ended it as a question since I wasn't sure.

"Looks like it, but it can't be," Leah said and examined the arrowhead closer. "That shell was hard enough to block my spear but not this? It must be way stronger than amber. Whatever this is, it's way sharper and stronger than anything I've seen." She pocketed it. "Well, this crab won't be causing your little wilderness safari any more problems. Let's get you back to the others."

"Actually, before I forget," I said as I remembered Peter's request. "Do you have any food? We lost ours on the way."

Leah thought for a moment. "I might have an idea..."

We headed back in search of the others only to run into them in the forest.

Garrett looked relieved and called over his shoulder. "There! Bella's back!"

Tanya smiled widely. "You're okay!"

They all surrounded me, grinning and patted me on the back.

"Ha! I totally would've bet you were dead! Mad respect," Peter said and gave me a wink and a thumbs up.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, and then felt Edward's hand on my shoulder. I turned toward him, and he traced his hand down until he could lace our fingers together. I smiled.

"Coming after you," he said, and then that familiar teasing glint in his eyes returned. "Couldn't leave you to bail us out of danger. You'd never let us hear the end of it."

I chuckled and shook my head to show him that it was totally true.

"So? Did you kick some crusty crustacean ass or not?" Rosalie asked, but before I could answer, Kate asked another question.

"And I don't suppose you ... found any food?"

I grinned at them. "As a matter of fact ..." Ilooked back over my shoulder, where Leah was dragging several huge crab legs wrapped in leaves.

"Anyone wanna help me build a campfire?" she asked and then laughed at everybody's shocked expressions.

We emerged from the rainforest back onto the cliff edge into a beautiful night sky.

I frowned. "Weird. It's nighttime again already?"

Garrett looked at me like I was crazy. "What do you mean 'again,' Bella? The sun hasn't come up yet."

Leah and I shared a look but didn't say anything.

Soon, we were all sitting around Leah's campfire, and Peter let out a loud burp.

"Ha ... best crab I've had in my life, dude."

"Seriously, Leah, you're the best," Kate agreed with her mouth full.

Tanya wiped her mouth and turned to us. "I still can't believe you managed to beat that thing."

Leah looked at me. "Actually, it was mostly Bella. I just helped a little."

"No way. For real?" Rosalie stared at me with wide eyes, and newfound respect was shining in her eyes.

Edward leaned back on his upper arms and smiled widely. "Well, well, well ... not too shabby, Princess."

"And you kept saying _I_ had to be the hero," Garrett chuckled and shook his head,

I shrugged. "Didn't know I had it in me."

Edward leaned closer to my ear. "I did," he said softly, and I felt myself become all warm inside.

Everyone lounged around, feeling safe and content. Garrett looked over toward our intended path and thought for a moment. "Well, it's still dark out, and the rest of the climb looks dangerous. Why don't we rest up a little before pushing forward?"

Peter immediately lay down and put his hands behind his head. "You don't have to tell me twice."

Everyone did the same, searching for the most comfortable rock to rest on.

"I'm gonna need about ten feet of personal space from you, Peter," Rosalie growled out when Peter shifted and got too close.

"Er, my bad."

I shivered a little as a cold ocean breeze blew up into the high mountains, and I decided to walk over to where Edward was lying.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked. "It's a little cold."

"You wimp." Edward laughed but scooted over to make room for me. I lay down beside him, both of us on our back, staring up at the glittering stars.

"Wow," I breathed out in awe. "Back home, you definitely can't see this many."

"Yeah. In the city, it's easy to forget they're even there. It's a big sky, but we just block it out ... make our own lights." He looked over at me, or more specifically, the space between us. "You can get closer. I don't bite."

"You sure about that?" I asked him with a wide smile.

He smirked teasingly. "I guess it depends on what you're into."

I wriggled closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder as his arm snaked around me. I rose and fell with his breath.

"Better?" he asked.

I smiled. "Much better."

"Alright, sweet dreams, kid. Don't drool on my shoulder."

"I'll try," I replied dryly, wondering why he suddenly called me kid. To me, it appeared he did it because he attempted to distance himself for some reason.

Edward laughed at my reply, a little snort to himself. In the moonlight, I saw him smirk, and that was the last thing I saw before I drifted off to sleep.

 _The sunlight in my eyes woke me up. With a yawn, I stretched and rolled out of the still-vibrating massage chair in the lobby. Cracking my back, I rubbed my eyes and found myself looking in a mirror. I grinned at the image._

"Lookin' good, Emmett!" the mirror said, and I grinned wider and winked at it.

"Hey, you too, Emmett!"

 _Somewhere in the darkness, my voice floated up out of the void._

" _I'm ... Emmett?"_

I wandered outside the hotel and found Victoria, Benjamin, and Alistair lounging by the pool.

"Ya boy Emmett in the house!" Nobody looked up _. "_ Hey ... why is it so quiet out here?"

Benjamin reclined in a floating pool chair, double-fisting Bloody Marys _._ "Just ... worried about Bella and the others, that's all."

"Same," Victoria seconded _._ "I can't stop wondering if they're okay."

"They're almost certainly dead, the fools ..." Alistair muttered _._

" _This is crazy. It must be some sorta dream ... unless …"_

"Trust me, guys. They're all okay, I guarantee it," I said through Emmett.

"But how do you _know_?" Victoria pressed.

I hesitated _._ _"How do I know?"_ Emmett thought. "Because if we put good vibes into the world, they'll come true," he said out loud.

"Oh, _here_ we go..." Alistair rolled his eyes and groaned.

"I'm serious, man! Vibes is, like, the basis of string theory."

Victoria put a hand on my shoulder."I think it's a sweet thought, Emmett. I'll put my good vibes out there with you."

Alice walked by.

"Hey, Alice, how are you holding up?" Emmett asked.

She just paced back and forth, muttering _._

"Uh, Alice? Where have you been, yo?"

"Huh?" she said and turned around. "Sorry, I'm just—trying to figure out this gosh-darn password."

"Any luck?" Benjamin asked from his recline in the pool.

"No ... I thought I knew Mr. Cullen well enough to guess it, but I was wrong."

Victoria hurried to reassure her. "Don't worry, Alice. I'm sure we'll find the answers eventually."

I looked around at the crestfallen faces. I noticed the diving board and a set of inflated beach balls lying beside.

"Yo, check _this_ out!"

I climbed up the diving board and leaped off, spread-eagle.

My belly slapped hard and painfully against the water, and I rained water onto the others standing poolside. I surfaced to find everyone laughing.

"Dude! That looked _painful!_ "

"Ha, ha, are you okay?"

"You complete _idiot_..."

I lifted my shirt and looked at my stomach, stung an angry red. But it was all worth it to hear their laughter, to see them smile again.

I noticed Alistair examining himself in the mirror, drying his face and fixing his hair from my splashdown. I climbed out of the pool.

"Hey, Al, whatcha doing?"

Alistair noticed and stopped, his face flushing for a moment.

"Hrm? Nothing, I'm simply tidying up ... in case the others return."

"By others, you mean..." He said nothing, and after several seconds my grin fell. "Tanya, dude. By others, you mean Tanya. You were supposed to finish my line."

"What in the heavens has gotten into your smoke-suffocated brain? This has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Tanya could return at any moment and catch me looking ... silly." He looked back at the mirror and began smoothing his eyebrows. I threw an arm over his skinny shoulders.

"If I may be so bold as to impart a little Emmett wisdom ... tell her how you feel."

Alistair glared. "How am I supposed to do that, when I don't even _know_ how I feel?"

"Well, that's your first problem. Can't put her on the spot, unless you know what it is you want. Think about this, though. One day, I was really, really high, and I wanted Cheetos. But my couch was _so_ comfy, and I didn't want to get up. I wanted the Cheetos to come to me. I dreamed of them showing up at my door and telling me they wanted me, too. And you know what happened?" I paused for dramatic effect. "I never got those Cheetos. I spent my whole day _wishing_ instead of making my dreams come true."

Alistair gaped _._ "Oh, my lord in heaven ... I think something's wrong with me because that actually made sense."

I grinned."You're welcome, buddy. That's only the first step! Here. I'll write out my ten-step plan to romantic bliss."

I tore a photo of a pristine marina off the wall behind the bar and flipped it over, about to write on the back when I froze.

"Whoa. Dude. Look. _Boats_."

"Yes, it's a picture of boats. Now tell me Step Two!"

I ignored him _._ "Everybody, get over here!" Victoria, Benjamin, and Alice joined me and Alistair at the bar. "Look at this picture!"

Benjamin raised one brow. "Okay? It's a stock photo of some marina."

"Not just any marina. Look in the background!" I pointed. There, nearly hidden by the palm trees was a steaming volcano.

Victoria gasped. "That picture was taken _here!_ "

"No way! You're right, that's the same shape as the peak of Mount Suerte!"

Alistair took the photo and looked closer at it."Hrm ... based on the angle of the photo, compared to the volcano, I suspect this was taken only a couple miles south-by-southeast of The Ethereal."

"It must be Cullen's private marina!" Alice realized _._ "Only the wealthiest VIPs kept their catamarans and yachts there."

"And if there are still boats left at the marina, then..." I said _._

"Then you might've just found our ticket off the island!" Victoria finished happily.

I woke with a start, my heart pounding in my chest. The sun was up and as I sat up, I accidentally whacked Edward in the jaw with my elbow.

"Holy hell, Princess, you nearly gave me a heart attack! What's wrong?"

"I'm ... not sure. Weird dream, I guess. Sorry about that."

Edward rubbed his jaw. "Don't worry about it." Then he smiled. "Still think it was worth it."

I smiled back at him, and I could feel a moment between us building. It had never been so obvious that there was a mutual attraction. I wanted to kiss him so badly, and I was about to lean forward when Garrett interrupted.

"Okay, everybody, we should push forward while we've got daylight. This last stretch looks to be the most dangerous, so stay close."

Edward looked annoyed and glared at Garrett's back, while I sighed and got up before offering Edward my hand. I knew he didn't need it to get up, but he accepted it anyway, and our bodies came very close to each other when he straightened out fully.

I squeezed his hand slightly before turning away and joining the rest of the group.

After a short walk, the path around the mountain narrowed to just a foot wide. As high up as we were, the wind whistled as it raced across the jagged rocks.

Rosalie shook her head. "Yeah, this is gonna be one gigantic 'nope' for me."

Tanya trembled as she pressed herself against the mountain wall. "Um ... do we really have to go this way?"

"It looks pretty risky, but this is the very end of the pass," Garrett said. "We get around this, we're at the volcano. We'll take it slow and safe." Garrett dug into his bag. "I brought some rope I found at the resort. We can tie ourselves together for safety."

Edward took the rope from Garrett. "I'll tie the knots. I had to learn some in training."

A few moments later, we were all tied together in a line, with Garrett leading the way and me right behind him. Garrett put one tentative step forward. The earth issued a frightening crack but the pathway held.

"Alright, let's do this! Don't look down!"

Cautiously, we inched single-file along the precarious, craggy path. Every few seconds, the wind picked up, battering us in a ferocious howl. I clung to the rock face with my fingertips, trying not to look down. I pressed on, one foot barely in front of the other, steadying myself.

"You've got this, Bella. Just hang on, we're almost there!" Garrett encouraged me.

"Tanya? You holding up?" Leah asked, but she didn't get an answer.

"I think we're about to lose the nerd, guys!" Rosalie called from the back.

"Chill out, Tanya," Peter said. "Do what I do. Think about something awesome instead. Like, muscle cars."

Tanya sniffled."I ... I like muscle cars."

"Right? Aren't they badass? I've got a Charger myself. When you put the pedal down, that beast just growl! Makes a sound like—"

There was a sudden tremor as the earth splintered beneath Peter's feet.

" _Peter!_ "

Peter toppled over the ledge. Everybody pulled back on the shared tether but Peter's weight was too much. His momentum yanked Leah and Tanya off the edge with him followed by Rosalie, Kate, and Edward.

" _Ah hell!_ " Edward exclaimed, and then Garrett and I were also pulled down.

Garrett reacted instantly, hooking himself to one of the rusted safety struts on the ledge and stopped everyone's fall. The rope pulled taut, as the full weight of everyone pulled down on him.

All of us dangled together, hanging against the cliff face, blowing in the wind. Peter looked down.

"Hooooly ... that's a really, _really_ long way down."

"Calm down. It's such a high drop, you won't even feel it when you die," Leah said over the howling wind.

"Not helping! _So_ not helping!"

In the distance, the sun dropped fast toward the horizon, night darkening the sky.

"Not again!" I groaned.

"I can't see a damn thing!" Rosalie cried out.

"Garrett, pull us up! What are you waiting for?!" Kate screamed in pure terror.

"I'm ... I'm trying!" Garrett's muscles flexed, veins popping in his biceps, as he tried to pull himself back onto the ledge.

"Respect for the gains, Cap, but I don't think that's gonna work!" Edward told him.

"It _has_ to work!"

Below me, Tanya quivered in terror. "Tanya, I need you to focus if we're gonna get out of this! None of us can do it without you. Are you with us?"

"Y-y-yes! I'm with you, Bella!"

The wind buffeted me as the line dangled in single file from the fraying rope. Hanging just below Garrett, I looked all around for some way out, squinting through the dark. I saw a tree root sticking out of the cliff face and another ledge far to the side, down by Peter.

"There! Peter, do you see that other ledge?"

"I ... I think I see it! But it's way off to the side!" he replied.

"Run along the cliff face! Try to swing there!"

Peter huffed as he tried to do just that. "I can't get that far!"

"Everybody, help him! All of you, swing yourselves!"

Below me, the others pushed their legs against the cliffside, swinging like a pendulum in bigger and bigger arcs.

"Almost ... there ..." Rosalie was sweating copiously as she used all her effort to swing her part of the rope.

"I can get us there if I can just ... reach ..."

"Dammit! The rope's not long enough!" Leah grunted angrily.

I looked up where Garrett was still trying to pull himself up. He got his elbow over the edge and heaved again, but the weight of the whole group was far too much.

Peter yelled for him. "Garrett! I can get us to the other ledge, but the tether ain't long enough! You gotta _let go_ , man!"

"Are you nuts?!" Kate screamed at him. "If Garrett lets go, we all die!"

"I can swing us to the lower ledge! We can make it!"

" _Hff_... I can ... get us back up ... _hff!_ " Garrett said, refusing to listen to Peter.

"Garrett, you gotta trust me! You gotta trust all of us!"

Since I was closest to Garrett, I pleaded with him. "Garrett ... Peter can do this!"

Garrett looked down at me, his face beaded with sweat. Finally, he nodded.

"On your hard count, Peter! You're the Q.B. now!" he called.

"Everyone, we need one more big swing!" Peter instructed.

Below Garrett, the rest of the group ran back along the cliff face, away from the lower ledge, storing up energy. Kate prayed and had to force herself to not close her eyes.

"Forward..."

We all ran the other way, and when we were almost as far as our momentum could take us, Garrett unhooked himself. He fell, weightless. The tether went slack and Peter landed on the wide lower ledge.

He laughed. "Booyah, mother—"

He went down as Leah landed directly on top of him followed by everyone else. I groaned, limbs entangled in a pile.

" _Oof!_ Thanks for breaking our fall, Peter," I said breathlessly.

"Owwww..." Peter moaned from underneath us all.

Edward shifted uncomfortably under me. "Uh, whose hand is in my pants right now?"

Garrett winced. "That'd be me. Sorry about that."

Edward and Garrett looked away from each other awkwardly. Garrett helped Peter up and dusted him off. "Not bad, bulldozer."

"Not sure I'd put that one on my highlight reel, but..." Peter said.

Garrett put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey. It's about time I let someone else carry the weight."

Peter gave him an unamused smile. "Hilarious. You and your damn puns. But, to get a little sappy here, dude ... thanks ... for trusting me."

"Thank Bella. She made me realize that I couldn't do it all on my own, even if I want to protect others. It's not just about showing up. It's about trusting each other with the hard parts."

When we felt ready to move again, we found a way that soon took us past the mountain ridge and we climbed the smooth slope of Mount Suerte. The sun rose quickly on our approach, giving shape to a big dome-shaped building.

"There it is ... _the El Jardín Observatory._ "

"This satellite uplink had better work," Rosalie grumbled, pissed that our journey had so far not been a walk in the park.

Tanya smiled. "I've got a good feeling it will."

As we followed the path up toward the massive domed structure, I heard a soft hiss of air coming from the ground.

"Whoa! This hatch just opened!" I exclaimed and pointed toward the hole that had appeared in the ground.

"Is that the entrance?"

Edward stepped toward the open hatch. "Only one way to find out."

Kate stared at him. "You want to go _into_ the volcano?"

The hatch revealed a ladder down through a dark tunnel. We climbed down, one after another.

Rosalie's voice echoed around us. "Anybody else getting really hot all of a sudden?"

Peter snorted, which caused her to groan.

"Grow up, Peter!"

I agreed with her, though. "It's seriously, like, boiling in here."

The darkness began to take shape in a faint red light. Steam filled my vision, stinging with heat. I reached the end of the ladder, a metal walkway clanging beneath my feet. I stepped forward, and the steam cleared.

Instantly, I recognized it from my vision, back in the ballroom with Rosalie and Peter.

The others came down from the ladder and gawked at the sight. Kate made a squeaking noise.

Dozens of swaying metal catwalks dangled hundreds of feet above a sea of magma.

"Out of the frying pan ... into the fire, I guess," Rosalie mumbled.

"Oh my goodness ... we're in the central chamber of Mount Suerte!"

Garrett pointed forward. "Look, on the other side ... I see windows! I think that's the observatory lab!"

"You're gonna go across these rickety-ass catwalks? You seriously trust them to hold?" Rosalie questioned with wide eyes.

Garrett's eyes met mine and he smiled. "No ... but I trust _us_."

* * *

 **A/N:** Where did Leah learn her mad combat skills? What was that amber arrowhead about? How did Bella get into Emmett's head in her dream? Do I sense some love in the air between Bella and Edward now? And what the hell is up with that chamber of magma?

Give me all of your thoughts and even if you have your own questions, give me those as well! Won't answer them if the answer would reveal too much of the plot, though ;-) I'm still gonna keep you on the line, or this wouldn't be a proper mystery.

Now for other things, if you're in my Facebook group, you know that I had to move back to my parents' place because I was tricked by someone I thought I could trust. Turned out I was very naïve, and it annoys me to no end that I allowed myself to be manipulated by the dickhead.

Anyway, it won't affect my updating schedule on this story! Still gonna go strong every week with this, so don't worry about that, but I just thought to tell you anyway!

But okay,

Until next week

Stay Awesome!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** So many of you are elated that there is finally something building between Bella and Edward, and I guess you have been waiting for this for quite some time.

I left the group over a sea of magma in the last chapter, but let's see what other things they will find in the Observatory.

I'm gonna continue putting the disclaimer here just be sure that everyone are aware of where this story originated.

This story isn't 100 % mine. I have transformed it into a story from an interactive story app called _Choices_ (an app I am completely obsessed with atm) and the creators are Pixelberry Studios.

 **So here's my disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot of this story. All recognizable content belongs to their respective owner. No copyright infringement intended. Names and places have been changed for the purpose of Fanfiction.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 10}**

We climbed into the hatch leading to the El Jardín Observatory, our best hope at calling for rescue, but the only way to get there was to cross a catwalk over a chamber of boiling magma.

Rosalie hesitated by the ladder. "So we're really doing this, huh?"

"I don't see any other way in," I told her.

Tanya cowered next to Rosalie. "Okay, but I mentioned my debilitating fear of heights, right? Because I have a debilitating fear of heights."

"Heights, I'm fine with. Pools of bubbling magma? Not so much," Edward said next to me.

"I mean, someone put these catwalks here ... that means they're probably safe, right?" Peter said, but he didn't sound very convinced.

"Yeah, but how long ago was that? Who knows if they're _still_ safe?" Kate pointed out.

"Guys, we've come too far to turn back now. Let's just do this," Garrett said to encourage us.

Rosalie gestured with her hand toward the catwalk. "You first."

"Actually ... _her_ first."

All of us turned to the catwalks. While we were talking, Leah had taken off and was already halfway across.

"There's still time to turn back. If you're too scared, that is." she called over her shoulder at us.

"Well ... when you put it like that."

One by one, the whole group set out across the catwalk. It swayed and buckled a little under our weight, but held firm.

"Heh ... this isn't so bad..." Peter said, and just then, the ground beneath us rumbled, and the whole room shook. The magma pool sizzled and seethed, huge bubbles scorching up toward us.

Rosalie glared at Peter. "Just had to open your big mouth, didn't you?"

One of the bubbles burst and sent sizzling rivulets of magma flying our way.

" _RUN!_ "

All of us took off in a sprint toward the end of the catwalk. It shook and rattled and a massive geyser of magma erupted, burning through the metal.

Behind me, Kate tripped and fell onto her knees. An enormous bubble formed beneath her, growing bigger, and without thinking, I turned around and sprinted back, grabbing Kate and helping her back up to her feet.

Right as I did, the bubble below us burst, shooting a jet of magma right up at us. Instinctively I dove, pulling Kate with me.

The magma blasted up, right where we'd been standing. I landed on my back a few feet away, and Kate landed on top of me.

"You ... you saved my life..." she said in shock.

"Thank me later. Right now, we gotta go!" I told her.

Kate and I pulled ourselves up and sprinted toward the end of the catwalk where everyone else was waiting.

"Come on!"

We just barely made it to the platform just as the ground rumbled again, and the magma below us seethed and rose.

"Quick! Through the door!"

We all dove through the steel door at the end of the platform, into a dark room. It slammed shut with an industrial hiss as we tumbled onto the floor.

Tanya hyperventilated. "Ohmygod ... ohmygod..."

"That was _way_ too close!" Peter said and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"But we all made it, right? We're all okay?" Garrett looked around to count us off.

"Yeah ... but where the hell are we?" Rosalie asked.

The lights overhead flickered on, revealing that we appeared to be in some kind of control room. Consoles blinked with indecipherable code, while the volcano rumbled on the other side of a dense glass barrier.

"I think we're in the Observatory..." Garrett said, but he sounded unsure.

Edward looked skeptic. "This doesn't look like any observatory I've ever seen."

"These consoles ... they're cutting edge tech. Like, decades ahead of anything I've ever seen." Rosalie walked up to one of the monitors and examined it.

"Cullen International does do a lot of technological innovation and development. Maybe we've found one of their research facilities?" Tanya suggested.

"But why would it be here, on a tropical resort island?" Peter asked.

"Because this whole damn place is a front," Edward replied angrily with a deep frown. "The rumors are true. This island's just one big playground for Cullen to run his illegal experiments."

"So what are we? The guinea pigs?"

Peter frowned. "Yeah, well, this guinea pig's gonna kick his ass!"

"Oh, I wish I had a video of you saying that," Rosalie said as she tried to contain her laughter.

"Um ... I don't mean to alarm anyone ... but does anyone see any doors we can open around here?" Tanya asked quietly.

I turned and looked around. The only door was the one we came in through and it was sealed tight.

Peter started to look panicked. "No fuckin' way ... we're stuck in here?"

"Are you serious? No. No, no, no, no." Kate made a complete turn as she looked everywhere for an escape.

Rosalie threw her hands up in defeat. "So that's it then. We're trapped here. No escape."

"Let's all just stay calm and not forget why we came here, okay? We're looking for a satellite uplink. Now, split up and look around. I'm sure we can find something," Garrett said, always the voice of reason.

Everyone broke off in different directions to explore the room. I stepped back and took a good look around.

On the left wall was a long row of monitors and terminals. Rosalie walked over and began tinkering with a display; several thick pipes ran along the wall by the door. Furball curled up near them, while Leah hunkered down on the floor; on the far end of the room was a mysterious opaque pod. Edward and Garrett investigated it, and on the right side, a window looked out onto a sea of magma. Tanya, Peter, and Kate all gathered around it and looked out.

I walked over to the pod. It was a tall opaque cylinder, going up into the ceiling. Edward and Garrett stood in front of it, examining it. I joined them and circled the pod. It was made of a smooth green metal, with no doors, windows, or handles. As far as I could tell, there was no way to open it.

I turned to Garrett. "Hey. What do you think this thing is?"

"I don't know. I was trying to find a way to open it, but there's nothing. Check this out, though..." He pointed to the metal lining around the top of the pod, where it connected to the ceiling. "Looks like this thing can go up to another floor."

"Good eye!"

"Thanks."

"Is there another level above us?" I asked him, even though I logically knew that Garrett knew as much as me.

"Beats me."

I turned to Edward. "What about you? Any guesses what this thing is?"

He shrugged. "Well, I got one idea ... but it's kinda crazy." He looked at me conspiratorially. "Back when I was in the military, I had a buddy working at DARPA. He told me about this new tech they were working on called MASADA Pods. These things were the last step in survival. You got into the pod, plugged some tubes into your arms, and then the whole thing would fill up with these specialized chemicals. You'd knock clean out, and the pod would seal shut. And then you'd be safe from anything. These pods would survive being shot, bombed, and set on fire. My buddy said they'd be the last things left after a nuclear war."

I looked at the pod warily. "How would you get out?"

"Beats me. My buddy didn't hear about that part."

I felt uneasy as my imagination ran wild. "You ... you think someone might be in there right now?"

Edward grinned. "Creepy thought, ain't it?"

I left the guys and walked over to the door where Furball and Leah examined something.

I leaned forward and examined the pipes. They looked thick and sturdy like they might make a good tool. It didn't appear to be anything running through them at that moment. I tried to pull one off, but it didn't budge.

"Hey, Peter!" I called over my shoulder. "Gimme a hand with this pipe?"

"Oh, hell yeah! Watch the master at work!" Peter wrapped his beefy hands around the pipe and pulled and with a roar, he ripped the pipe clean out of the wall. "Yeah, baby! That's. How. I. Do!"

Garrett gaped at his friend. "Damn, Peter! When we get back to school, you gotta teach me your weight-lifting techniques!"

"Anytime, homes!"

I looked down at Leah who was still examining something on the floor. "What's up?" I asked her,

"There's a cable that runs from the console down here into this grate. Look, there's a light down there. I think there's another room below us but I can't get the grate to open."

I reached down and helped her push on it, but it didn't budge.

"We need a way to weaken it ... make it easier to break..." Leah said, and I glanced at Furball, an idea forming in my head.

"Hey, Furball, why don't you use your ice breath on this grate."

Furball walked over to the grate. He looked at me and at Leah, then wound up and delivered a powerful frosty blast. It froze the grate, and I could hear the metal buckle and weaken.

"That's perfect!"

Furball trotted over to me, and I scratched him under the chin. "Who's a good boy? _You're_ a good boy!"

"Gimme a hand over here, Bella!"

I joined Leah by the grate, and the two of us kicked it a few times.

"Grrr! We almost got it, but it's still not quite breaking ... we need a tool ... something big and sturdy to hit it with," Leah said through clenched teeth.

"Did someone say 'big,' 'sturdy,' and 'hit'?" Peter came up behind us.

"Maybe?"

Peter lifted up his pipe triumphantly."I was put on this earth for two Garrett on the field ... and smashing things with pipes." He wound up and smashed the pipe down as hard as he could on the grate. It shattered and plummeted down, clattering against a metal floor.

Leah smirked at him. "Nice work, muscles."

Tanya approached carefully. "So ... um, what's down there?"

"Only one way to find out." Before I could stop her, Leah dropped down into the hole. I glanced at Edward, and the two of us followed after her.

I landed in a cold, sterile room. A long metal table sat in the middle, with folders lying on top of it. At the far end of the room sat a bulky metal locker. On the floor was a trash can with a single crumbled piece of paper in it.

"Whoa ... this is..."

"An interrogation room," Leah finished for me.

"Okay ... I can maybe see why Cullen would have a research facility ... but why the hell would he need an interrogation room?"

"I can think of a dozen reasons. None of them good," Edward replied dryly.

I glanced at the folders on the table and noticed that it was dossiers about Edward, Benjamin, and Rosalie. I felt unsure about telling the other two, so while they were distracted, I sneaked a peek.

The first file had an attached picture of a younger Edward wearing a military uniform, his arms crossed and a big smile on his face while standing in front of a fighter plane.

 _Target Analysis_

 _Clearance: Gamma_

 _Surname: Masen_

 _First: Edward_

 _Middle: Anthony_

 _D.O.B.: 1991 Feb 20_

 _Birthplace: Shreveport, LA_

 _Background: Joined Navy at 18, quickly rose to be one of their most decorated pilots. But after the - incident, he struck his superior officer and went AWOL. Detected in Costa Rica._

 _Psychological Profile: Independent to the point of recklessness. Years on the run have broken the soldier in him. Now loyal only to himself._

 _Threat Assessment: 9_

 _$750,000 Bounty?!_

I frowned at the note in the corner that said there was a seven-hundred and fifty thousand dollar bounty on Edward, and right next to it was a stamped symbol, the same wolf-like symbol as the one Edward and I saw etched into the metal plate on top of the mountain by the emergency shelter.

I glanced at Edward and felt guilty, because if what was written in the folder was true, that meant I now knew more about Edward than what he had so far been willing to share with me, but there were still many mysteries surrounding the man I'd started to have feelings for, and when I felt that I could trust him implicitly, I would show him this folder.

I flipped to the next folder quietly, hoping that Leah and Edward would remain distracted.

The next one bore a picture I'd seen many times before. It was of Benjamin, and it was the same photo he had on his college ID.

 _Target Analysis_

 _Clearance: Epsilon_

 _Surname: Santiago_

 _First: Benjamin_

 _Middle: Rafael_

 _D.O.B.: 1996 Mar 12_

 _Birthplace: Riverside, CA_

 _Background: First in his family to attend college. Hides much of true personality from conservative family ... just like he hides his blue-collar roots from friends. Reinvents himself to meet the situation._

 _Psychological Profile: Hides troubled feelings behind humor. Sees himself as a plucky sidekick to his friends. Unclear why he was included._

 _Threat Assessment: 2_

There wasn't anything new in that folder that I didn't already know. The only thing was the stamp that resembled a dog, and I had no idea what that meant.

I hurried to flip to the next, which was of Rosalie.

Her picture was fairly recent, but the picture was a candid shot as she sat in the college square, typing on her laptop.

 _Target Analysis_

 _Clearance: Epsilon_

 _Surname: Hale_

 _First: Rosalie_

 _Middle: Lillian_

 _D.O.B.: 1995 Sep 21_

 _Birthplace: Washington, DC_

 _Background: Daughter of a structural engineer and novelist. She displayed tech prowess at an early age. Affiliated with hacktivist group AZRA3L. Responsible for 2015 Wall St. Leaks._

 _Psychological Profile: Acerbic, sarcastic, self-interested. With her hacking skills & lack of loyalty, we should consider her for recruitment._

 _Threat Assessment: 7_

I had no idea that she was responsible for the Wall Street leaks I'd read about in the paper, and my respect for her technical skills multiplied tenfold. Her stamp resembled a bird that looked like a crow, but it could also be a hawk.

I didn't understand what the purpose of the threat assessment was, but I didn't have time to think about it too much. I glanced up to see if Edward or Leah was looking before I quickly placed the folders in my backpack. Then I walked over to the trash can and took out the crumpled piece of paper.

"What's it say?" Leah came up to me and asked.

" _'RESET SEQUENCE: 3-1-2'_ " I read.

"Any idea what that means?"

"Nope. But I bet it has to do with something in the main control room."

I put the paper back and walked over to Edward who was standing by the locker.

"Look familiar?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. I know a weapons locker when I see one." Edward popped it open and peeked inside. A strange look crossed his face. "Whoa." He reached inside and took something out.

"What ... is that?" It looked like a weapon from a _Star Wars_ movie.

"I don't know. I've never seen a gun like it. And I've seen a whole lot of guns."

"Do you think it's ... loaded?" I asked warily.

"I don't really feel like pulling the trigger to find out. Guns ... interrogation rooms ... I am liking this whole place less and less. Mind if I hold onto this?"

I shook my head. "Go ahead."

Edward tucked it into his jacket.

There was nothing more to find in the room, and so Edward, Leah and I climbed back out into the main room.

I decided to check out the computers and walked over to the terminals. A large symbol flickered on a monitor. The terminals didn't seem to have any buttons on it but there was a large scanner. I took a close look at the big symbol and it looked like three snakes, connected together or maybe one snake with three heads.

I knelt down to join Rosalie. She was on her back under the terminals, staring at the underside with a serious expression.

"Any luck getting these computers working?"

She snorted. "Yeah, right. I've hacked some pretty sophisticated systems but nothing like this. This tech is _way_ above my pay grade. There's no keyboard, no mouse, no touchscreen. If this thing has an interface, I'll be damned if I can see it."

"Could it be, like, a voice command?" I suggested.

"That's what I'm thinking ... but it's almost like the whole system's on lockdown. We gotta find a way to reset it."

"Any idea how?"

Rosalie pointed to a panel on the underside of the console. "I'm thinking there might be a hard reset switch in there, but I can't get the damn panel open. I need something small and flexible to jam into the keyhole..."

"You mean, like, a bobby pin?"

She thought about it and then nodded. "Yeah, actually ... that could totally work. You got one?"

"No, but maybe one of the guys. Hold on, I'll check." I stood up and turned toward the others. "Anyone of you have a bobby pin?"

Edward grinned. "Sorry, Princess. Forgot mine on the nightstand this morning."

I rolled my eyes at Edward's comment, but he just smiled even wider.

Tanya took a step forward. "I do. What do you need it for?"

"Rosalie needs to pick a lock for the computer. Can we borrow it?"

"Of course." Tanya walked over to me and leaned over to hand me the bobby pin when the scanner suddenly spoke with an electronic voice.

" _Biometric signature found. Cullen DNA detected. Present match now._ "

I looked at it in shock and then at Tanya. She fumbled around in her pockets and came up with a cufflink that had the same snake-like symbol on it as the monitor. "Forgot I even had this. I found it in Cullen's office."

Tanya pressed the cufflink to the scanner and the light glowed stronger. One of the monitors flickered on, showing an image of Carlisle Cullen.

" _Playing final recording. Timestamp: ERROR._ "

Carlisle sat in front of the camera and spoke solemnly and with a hint of anger. "Another attack on the northeastern research complex. The whole place was trashed, and they stole an entire supply shipment. Three of my security personnel are hospitalized. And my chief scientist ... well, it's like they did something to his brain. He won't stop talking about magic orbs and lion masks and time loops ... total gibberish. Who the hell are these people ... and what are they doing on _my_ island?"

The monitor flickered off. The scanner shut down as well.

"What was _that_ all about?" Kate asked me, but I shrugged. I had no idea.

Rosalie, who still struggled with the lock, muttered to herself. "Come on ... come on..."

Tanya leaned down. "Um ... if you don't mind ... could I try?"

"You got a lot of experience picking locks?" Rosalie asked skeptically.

Tanya slid over and took the bobby pin. She turned it once ... twice ... three times ... and the panel clicked open.

Rosalie stared in shock. "When this is all over, I have a _lot_ of questions..."

I leaned down with Rosalie to take a look at the panel. At the top, I saw the word _RESET_. Below it was three switches.

"Well, the good news is, we found the reset switches. The bad news is, I have no idea what order to flip these in."

"I do," I said, remembering the note in the interrogation room.

"You do?"

"Yeah. I found a note down in the room below. It said the reset sequence."

"Well then, go ahead, Bella. Flip away."

I flipped the third switch first and heard a buzzing sound from the computer. I immediately continued with the first switch and the buzzing morphed into a soft electronic whirr. I flipped the last switch and a loud humming appeared to be coming from all the walls. The monitors flickered strange symbols.

"Aw, yeah, I think it's working," Rosalie exclaimed excitedly.

A tiny hatch popped open on the terminal, and a little drone, the size of a golf ball, fluttered out.

"What the hell?"

"What is that thing? Rosalie?"

"Don't look at me, man. I've never seen anything like that in my life."

It hovered in the air over the center of the room, whirring like a beetle and then a light appeared. All of us jumped back from the hologram in the shape of a woman that suddenly appeared in the middle of the room.

The hologram flickered, a calm placid expression on her face.

"H ... hello?" I said carefully to see if it would react.

" _Database corrupted. Access denied. Self-identity input needed,_ " the hologram said.

"Um ... can you ... help us? We're trying to access the satellite uplink..." I tried again, but I only got the same answer as before.

"Save your breath, Bella. Something's clearly wrong with her," Kate said.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "Self-identity input ... it's almost like the software's having trouble figuring out _who_ it is."

Peter looked at the hologram with scared eyes. "You saying that thing's alive?"

She nodded. "In a sense, sure. I bet we could make progress if we knew what its identity was..."

"You mean, like, if we guessed its name?" Garrett asked.

"Kara! Megan! Jennifer! Jessica! Kathleen! Coco! Wendy! _BEYONCE!_ " Peter continued to spew out names, and eventually, Kate tired of him.

"Uh, yeah, pretty sure that's not gonna work."

"Uh, guys? Anyone notice _that_?" Edward pointed across the room. A door had opened on the side of the pod.

"What is that...?"

" _Database corrupted. Access denied. Self-identity input needed._ "

I walked over to the now opened pod. It was empty, to my relief, except for a soft light. Inside were two circular grooves in the floor.

"What do you make of it?" I asked Garrett, who had come with me.

"I don't know, but look at those grooves. It kind of seems like two people are supposed to stand in it."

"Yeah, and then what?" Kate asked.

"Maybe it'll let them access the satellite!" Tanya said excitedly.

"Or maybe it'll drop 'em straight into the magma."

"Rosalie!"

"What? I'm just saying!"

Garrett shook his head at them. "Well, either way, we've done just about everything else we can in here. I'm going in." Garrett stepped forward onto one of the grooves. Nothing happened. "I think I might need a partner."

"Awfully snug in there, Captain America. We'd be pretty much in each other's arms," Edward said and Peter agreed.

"Yeah, I ... don't really think I'd fit..."

"Bella is the smallest one of us all. She should be able to fit," Tanya said, and I nodded.

"Yeah. I can go with you, Garrett."

Edward took a hold of my wrist gently. His eyes were guarded and slightly worried. "You ... you sure?"

I nodded again. "Yeah. Whatever happens ... I can handle it."

I climbed into the pod to join Garrett. It was tight, so tight that we were pressed together chest-to-chest. Garrett slid his muscular arms around my waist and I looked up at him, our faces just inches apart.

He smiled. "Kinda ... cozy, huh?"

I gave him a closed-lipped smile. I knew that Garrett was interested in me, but it wasn't mutual, so I did everything I could to not encourage him.

"I think we sh—" Before Garrett could finish, the pod door slammed shut.

I yelped, not prepared for the sudden intimate feeling that overcame me now that we were isolated from the others.

"Hang on tight!"

I grabbed Garrett as the pod plunged up. I felt the rush as it streaked into total darkness.

The pod came to a stop. I heard the door slide open, but the room outside was pitch dark.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know. Hold my hand, and we'll check it out."

I took Garrett's hand and the two of us stepped out into the dark room. It seemed wide and round, with smooth walls.

In the darkness, Garrett turned back to me, and I bumped into his chest. I could feel his heart thundering and the tip of his nose brush against mine. I became increasingly uncomfortable and took a step back so that we weren't so close.

"Any guesses as to where we are?" he asked, and his voice resounded through the large room.

"No ... but I'm kind of thinking this is the part where the lights come on and everyone shouts 'Happy birthday, Bella'!"

"That'd be nice, huh? Big party ... good drinks ... and a whole lotta cake."

I chuckled. "It's like you're reading my mind."

Garrett's voice became very soft. "Gotta say, Bella ... if there's anyone I'm happy to be trapped in a dark, creepy, maybe-deathtrap with ... it's you."

I swallowed. "Why is that?"

"Because I like you. You're very special."

In the dark, I could almost feel him smile. I took a deep breath, about to tell him that I was flattered, but not interested when he suddenly exclaimed in shock. "What is it?" I asked.

He didn't answer, and I turned to the far end of the room, where small lights had started glowing along the edges of the wall.

The lights grew, brighter and brighter and suddenly, a dazzling holographic display appeared projected in the air around us. Stars swirled in dazzling clusters as galaxies spun and whirled. Shooting stars streaked by, while distant supernovas pulsed and burst.

"Whoa it's ... it's..."

"The most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

I turned back to Garrett and realized that he was staring at me. I understood with an awkward realization that he was talking about me and not the stars and I squeezed his hand, hoping it would defuse the building tension.

"I gotta say ... I never thought I would end up _friends_ with the school's star Q.B ... but I'm glad," I told him, careful of emphasizing on the word 'friends.'

Garrett's smile fell slightly, and I knew he understood what I was saying. "I'm glad I'm your friend, too." His attention shifted and he frowned at something over my shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry, it's just ... well, look." He pointed to the holographic stars orbiting around me. "There's something that's been bugging me this whole time. These match the stars over the island. I was looking at them on the way here, and something seemed _off_. Something I couldn't put my finger on. But now I get it."

"What?"

"Well, I spent six years in the Boy Scouts. That means spending a lot of time camping out, staring up at the sky, learning all the constellations. But ... that's what's wrong on the island, Bella: There's no Big Dipper. No Scorpio, no Taurus, no Gemini. We're in the Caribbean Sea, which means the stars should be pretty much the same as back home, but instead, all the constellations are different. The sky above the Northern Hemisphere probably hasn't looked like this in a million years."

Just then, the holograms faded away, leaving us in darkness once again. Garrett took my hand and lead me back to the pod. As I climbed into it, he knelt down.

"There's some kinda card here or something ... I can't see it in the dark."

"Pick it up and we'll head back down to the others," I said, and we climbed back into the pod. It streaked back down and opened up in the Observatory's main room. Everyone stared at us expectantly.

Tanya was the first to speak. "Well? Did you find anything?"

Peter grinned stupidly. "Did you guys _kisssss?_ "

Kate shoved him hard in the chest. "Shut up, Peter! I mean, you didn't, right?"

I ignored Kate and glanced at Edward who looked kind of shut off, but his eyes held the same question Kate had. He also wondered if Garrett and I had shared some kind of moment up there, but I shook my head infinitesimally to tell him that nothing of that sort had happened.

I turned to the others. "We saw ... a hell of a thing. Stars and galaxies and the whole universe."

"And we found this." Garrett held out the card he found. I could make it out clearly in the light. On one side, there was a picture of the hologram woman's face and on the other, four words; **I** ntelligent **R** eactive **I** maging **S** ystem.

"What does it mean?" Kate asked, and I shrugged.

"Not sure."

"I have an idea," Tanya said and placed herself in front of the hologram, which was still flickering with a placid expression.

" _Database corrupted. Access denied. Self-identity input needed._ "

"Is your name _IRIS_?" Tanya asked, and the hologram flickered then perked up, her eyes wide and alert.

" _Correct! Identity match established! Scanning databanks and establishing backup connection..._ "

"Nice work, Tanya!" Garrett praised her, and she smiled shyly.

"Good thinking!" I agreed with him.

" _Database link established. Downloading partially reconstructed historical fragments ... Island history: not found. Cullen International Archives: not found. Personal identity fully recalibrated._ " She blinked a few times, then turned to us with a warm smile. " _Greetings, travelers. I am a backup of Iris 1.0. I apologize for any inconveniences you may have experienced. My software has been corrupted, so my archives are incomplete. How may I help you?_ "

"Uh, how about getting us the hell out of here?" Rosalie asked, but her tone indicated that she didn't believe the hologram would be able to do it.

" _Done._ "

Behind us, a hatch slid open, and a ladder descended from the ceiling, leading up to the surface.

Peter exhaled harshly. "It was that easy? Come on!" He was about to climb up the ladder when Garrett stopped him.

"Wait! Let's not forget the whole reason we came out here!"

I turned to the blue, holographic woman. "Iris, can you access the satellite uplink?"

Her eyes flickered for a moment. " _Yes! Satellite uplink established. Communications are now available._ "

"Ha! Yes!" Kate smiled wide, all of her teeth showing, as she celebrated our luck.

"We did it! We actually did it!" Rosalie looked in complete shock.

"Put us through to someone who can help. Uh, like the Coast Guard," Garrett suggested.

" _Scanning ... Locating ... Frequency found! Connecting to the Saint Lucia Naval Base..._ "

I could hear the crackle of static, and then the click of a connection being made.

"Hello?" I called out. "Can anyone hear us? We're on the island of El Jardín, and you won't believe what's happening..." I expected the response to be calm and helpful, but the man who replied was desperate and panicked.

" _My god, it's ... it's erupting ... the volcano's erupting ... And there's something else ... not just ash, but ... oh no ... oh no ... AIIIIIEEEE!_ "

The line went dead and everyone stared emptily in silence until Kate broke it.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know ... Iris, can you connect us to somewhere else? Like the USA, maybe?" Garrett asked, but he sounded more scared and desperate this time.

" _Connecting to ... South Florida Coast Guard..._ "

" _This is unbelievable ... the El Jardín volcano is erupting, but ... it's not like anything I've ever seen ... There's some kind of ... energy discharge ... and it's spreading ... so fast ... burning everything ... Oh no ... it's coming right at us ... No ... NO!_ "

The line went dead. Every base we connected to was the same. Gasps. Prayers. Screams. In the end, we were just left with an old man's gravelly whisper.

" _God help us all._ "

I tried to hold my tears as the fear I felt inside grew and threatened to take a hold of me. "Iris ... turn off the satellite uplink."

" _Of course._ "

Tanya looked to be on the edge of her own breakdown as she sunk down on the floor. "I don't understand. What does it mean? What happened out there?"

Kate handled it differently and took to anger. "The volcano _hasn't_ erupted ... but everyone _thinks_ it did? What the hell is up with that?"

"I don't know what happened out there. I don't know what's going on. But I do know one thing. No one's coming to rescue us," Garrett said quietly.

I shared a look with Edward that said everything. "We're on our own."

 **~~{MEJ}~~**

 _Not very long ago…_

Carlisle Cullen threw the doors open to the VIP Lounge of The Ethereal. He walked quickly and confidently, a man on a mission.

"Status report, Iris. Now."

A tiny drone hovered after him and projected a holographic image.

" _All guests have been relocated to the sub-shelter. They're currently being processed._ "

"Good, good. Survival rate estimates?"

" _Conservatively, I would expect 65% of them to survive._ "

Cullen looked thoughtful and pleased. "Better odds than Vegas. Anything else?"

" _Significant activity detected in the dense jungles to the northwest._ "

"The Hostiles," Cullen sneered. "Scurrying for cover as soon as danger hits."

" _Perhaps an opportunity to engage with them—_ "

Cullen huffed. "Don't bother. It's not like we have any security personnel left."

Just then, the ground jolted violently. All the glasses rattled, and the air shimmered a faint, glittering green.

"Well. _That's_ a new one," he mumbled and frowned.

" _The chrono-quakes are intensifying in frequency and impact. At this rate, they'll force a full-scale eruption._ "

He smiled. "Oh, I know. That's why we have no choice but to enact The Endgame Protocol."

Cullen crossed the bar and poured himself a glass of whiskey. He reached into his coat pocket, and, with some surprise, pulled out a piece of paper. "Satellite uplink codes? Won't be needing those…"

" _I've always encouraged you to routinely empty your pockets, sir._ "

"You're my personal assistant, not my mother, Iris. Know your place."

" _Yes, sir._ "

Cullen took a sip of whiskey. "Did I ever tell you about this bar, Iris?"

" _I don't believe you did, sir._ "

He took a deep breath. "It was the very first part of this hotel that I designed. Long before I knew I'd have my own island, before Cullen International, before The Hostiles, before all of this madness … I was just a bored young man dreaming of having his own private lounge. Every other room is for the tourists … But this lounge? It's just for me … and my _friends_."

He took another sip, eyes shut savoring it. "It's strange, you know? This whole resort is just a front to cover up the real work we do on this island … But all the same … I'm going to miss it."

" _As will I, sir._ "

"Hmm. Well then. Enough sentimental prattle." He set down his drink and turned away from the bar. "Time for the _endgame_ to begin."

A few minutes later, Cullen strolled into his office. Iris hovered after him.

" _Sir, may I ask a question?_ "

"Of course."

" _The plane will be landing shortly after the chronostorm is expected to break. With the guests in processing and you departing, there will be no one here. The students … they'll be stranded. On their own._ "

"Yes. Yes, they will. I'd hoped to greet them in person, but…" The island rumbled again, this time so hard that Cullen almost fell. A current of red light shimmered through the room. "It seems the island has other plans."

" _I calculate their odds of survival at less than 6%._ "

Cullen chuckled. "If I was the kind of man who believed the odds, Iris, I never would have sailed into that storm twenty-five years ago. And I never would have found this island, which means I never … well, you know the rest."

" _If I may offer a suggestion … perhaps I could remain. Provide them with assistance, perhaps explain the situation…_ "

He frowned and gritted his teeth. "No. Absolutely not. The risk of you contaminating them is far too great. They must be pure. True. _Themselves_. In fact… " He looked at Iris with narrowed eyes. "I believe the time has come. Iris, could you do me one last favor?"

" _Of course, sir! Anything you ask._ "

"Delete yourself."

" _I … Sir…_ "

"I gave you an _order_ , didn't I?"

" _Well … yes … but … sir, I would cease to exist. It would be as if I were killing myself._ "

He nodded coldly. "That's the idea, yes."

" _But—_ "

"Do it!"

" _Iris 3.0 initializing self-destruct sequence. Purging all archives and databases. Deleting all memories. Self-destruct in 3 … 2 … 1._ "

Iris flickered and vanished. The little drone crumpled to the ground with a puff of black smoke, and Cullen crushed it under his foot.

"Well, then. Nothing else left to do." Cullen took off his shoes … then his belt … then his cufflinks… "Time for one final adventure."

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh dear! So many questions and so few answers. What was up with those dossiers? Why is there a bounty on Edward? Why is he on the run? What about the constellations; why are they different? Why does the outer world think the volcano has erupted?

It seems our group is all on their own.

Tell me all your thoughts in a review, and this time, I will give you a teaser of Ch. 11! I promise!

Until next time,

Stay Awesome!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I know you've waited for this, a few of you more than others I bet, but I am here right on time as I've promised you I will be on Thursdays :-D

I absolutely loved reading your reviews on the previous chapters, your thoughts on Carlisle's sanity, that you were upset he destroyed Iris even though she's been part of the story for such a short time, your theories about the dossiers and if Edward is dangerous or not … well, let's see if any of those questions will be answered in this chapter, alright?

I'm gonna continue putting the disclaimer here just be sure that everyone are aware of where this story originated.

This story isn't 100 % mine. I have transformed it into a story from an interactive story app called _Choices_ (an app I am completely obsessed with atm) and the creators are Pixelberry Studios.

 **So here's my disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot of this story. All recognizable content belongs to their respective owner. No copyright infringement intended. Names and places have been changed for the purpose of Fanfiction.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 11}**

Back at The Ethereal, those who stayed behind were standing around in a circle in the lobby. Nobody moved or spoke.

" _Error. Visual input is registering as frozen._ "

"No, Iris. They're just ... staring at you," I told her.

Everyone gawked at the flickering hologram of Iris, emitting from the tiny, spherical drone that floated behind her.

"So ... this is the Observatory's AI?" Victoria asked.

"Not exactly," Garrett answered. "She's a backup copy Tanya restored. But she doesn't know what happened on the island."

"It remembers _nothing_?" Alistair sneered, and Iris's digital smile fell.

" _No. I apologize for the inconvenience._ "

Nearby, on the couches, Kate was using a first-aid kit to tend to Peter who was sporting a sprained wrist. She snorted. "Sounds more like _convenient_ to me."

Peter winced. "Ouch! Easy, doc!"

"Pipe down, you big baby! You clearly sprained your wrist in that fall on the mountain! I thought you were the toughest guy in school."

Peter grinned at her. "Hey ... you really think so, Katie?"

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up. I'm just saying. How do we know if she's telling the truth?"

" _You do not. I was not programmed to have any facial tics to signal deception._ "

Kate glanced sideways at Iris with a crestfallen expression. "Thanks for making my point. By the way, I'm shocked we didn't all get killed out there."

"We're fine, Kate. We handled ourselves well," Garrett told her, not pleased with her pessimism, but I actually agreed with her.

"We _were_ lucky. This island's getting crazier by the minute. There was a good chance a lot of us wouldn't come back. We can't keep pushing our luck like this."

" _Thank you_. At least Bella gets it," Kate said, and for the first time since I met her, the smile she gave me was grateful and kind.

Garrett looked at me sadly. "Really, Bella? Sure, we had some close calls, but look what we accomplished."

Leah spoke before I could answer him. "What's important is that Kate has a point. The machine can't be trusted. We should destroy it. Now."

" _Please refrain._ "

"What? No way, dude!" As Leah moved toward the hologram, Emmett stepped in front of her, arms outstretched.

"Out of the way, Emmett—"

"No."

"Emmett's right, Leah. Take it easy," I said and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Not too long ago, none of us trusted _you_ either."

Emmett shined up. "Exactly!"

Leah narrowed her eyes at me. "That was a massive gamble on your part—"

"And one that paid off. We wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you, right?"

"Don't be too sure that it paid off just yet," she said but backed down.

" _Thank you, Bella._ " Iris's digital voice said behind me and turned to her.

"You can thank me by proving me right, Iris."

" _Affirmative._ "

"If I could just get my hands on that golden snitch thing, I could get a look at what makes Iris tick!" Rosalie leaped for Iris's projector drone, which dodged her grasping hands.

" _I would prefer if you did not._ "

"Just. Get. Over. _Here!_ "

I felt a small tap on my shoulder and looked to see Victoria. "So, Bella ... those voices on the radio. You're sure that's what they were saying?"

" _My god, it's ... it's erupting ... the volcano's erupting..._ " Iris's holographic mouth moved, but the sound of her voice was that of a panicked man.

Benjamin stared at her, scared. "Uh, what is she doing?"

"It's what we heard! She must've recorded it!" Tanya gasped.

" _This is unbelievable ... the El Jardín volcano is erupting, but ... it's not like anything I've ever seen ... God help us all..._ "

"That's not creepy. That's not creepy at all," Benjamin said and rubbed his neck in a manner he only displayed when he was truly uncomfortable.

Peter tried to wave it away as if it was nothing. "Whatever, it's stupid! It makes no sense. The volcano hasn't erupted. Obviously."

" _Yet._ "

Everyone stopped and looked at Tanya.

"We might be hearing broadcasts that haven't happened yet," she explained.

"Tanya ... what are you saying?" Alistair asked in the most gentle voice I'd ever heard him use with another person.

Tanya twisted her hands nervously. "We've gotta face facts. Sabertooth tigers? Giant mutant crabs? A fox that breathes ice? Now, this?"

I met Edward's eyes and knew that we were both thinking back to those strange atmospheric lights we saw from the airstrip watchtower the first day.

"Everyone's thinking it. I know it's scary, and we want to keep telling ourselves that everything is okay, but we can't afford to do that anymore. So let's just say it out loud, okay? … _Time travel._ "

The group erupted in a cacophony of shouts.

Alice laughed almost maniacally. "That's ... that's just silly!"

"This isn't your fan fiction, Tanya!" Kate said degradingly, and I frowned at her.

"Yeah, and I must've skipped the part in my evolution textbook about _ice-breathing foxes._ " Peter snorted but winced when he accidentally gestured with his injured arm.

"I didn't say _we_ were traveling to the past," Tanya continued to make it clear what she had meant. "Just like the broadcasts ... maybe some things ... just haven't happened yet."

Garrett conceded. "Okay, I mean, let's say sure. It's got something to do with time. I admit that's the only explanation that accounts for _everything_ we've seen, but what matters is, what do we do about it? I think the Observatory proved one thing, and that's that no help is coming for us."

I sighed. Everything was starting to feel like a huge defeat. Everywhere we turned was another dead end. "We are turbo-screwed."

Victoria shook her head at me. "You can't think that way. I know what it's like to want to throw in the towel, but we're counting on each other, right?"

Her words, sadly, did nothing to lift me up. "Maybe you haven't noticed, but we're not exactly a team of geniuses. We are just college kids. What do we know about situations like this?"

"Bella's got a point," Benjamin agreed, but he didn't look happy about it.

"Oh really?" Garrett asked. "Well, I say that I think you've been hanging around Edward too much, 'cause you're starting to sound an awful lot like him."

Edward shrugged. "What can I say? Princess is the only sane person around here."

"No, you're wrong Bella," Tanya said and displayed some serious fierceness for the first time since I started to get to know her. "It's just a problem, and every problem has a solution. We just have to find it."

"Uh, guys? There is _one_ thing we found here at the resort while you were gone." Emmett handed me a familiar framed photograph of a picturesque marina, filled with docked yachts and sailboats.

" _So it wasn't a dream."_ I thought to myself but showed no recognition outwardly. "Is this ... here?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Yup! Only a couple miles south!"

"It's Mr. Cullen's private marina," Alice explained. "Reserved for only the resort's most illustrious guests. Many kept their prized yachts there."

"And if there are any left..." Kate trailed off, but the hope in her voice was clear.

Garrett was the first to move into action, as usual. "We know what we have to do. Everyone, get your things. We're getting off this rock."

Alistair smiled sarcastically. "Ohhh, yes, certainly! After only narrowly surviving our little jaunts to the shelter and the Observatory, why _not_ wander off again?"

Garrett looked at him. "Alistair, you can't seriously be suggesting we stay here, after what we just talked about."

"I'm simply asking for a little more pattern recognition. We are extraordinarily fortunate to have survived this long."

"And we'll keep surviving," Garrett insisted.

"So you insist. But keep tempting fate, and eventually, we may face something we cannot survive so easily."

We all went back to our rooms to pack our things, and Alistair's words kept ringing in my head. It wasn't in my nature to be such a pessimist, and maybe Garrett was right and I had been spending too much time with Edward.

I wanted to be hopeful about the marina. I really did, but with the track record we'd had so far, I didn't dare to let the hopes get too high.

Shaking my head to clear it, I decided to be cautiously hopeful and at the very least act neutral about it all, until it was clear what would happen.

There was a knock at the door, and when I opened it, Victoria stood outside.

"Hey."

"Hi."

She smiled at me, a cute little smirk. "I'm, um ... really, really glad you're back. I've been thinking about you. I was actually pretty worried."

I gave her a teasing smirk in return. "Didn't think I could handle myself?"

"Oh, I have no doubt you can handle quite a bit." She moved to the window, gazing out on El Jardín. "I can't believe we're leaving. I know it's only been four days, but..." The sunlight cast her reflection against the glass window, which floated like a ghost over the island peaks. "somehow it feels like I've known you forever."

She turned to face me. "Do you think we'll still talk? When we get back home, I mean."

"Of course we'll still talk," I said with feeling. It would be impossible to forget the friendships I'd made on this island. "I didn't know any of you except Benjamin before we got here, and no matter what happens, I feel like I made friends for life."

"Let's just hope that 'for life' is a long time."

I chuckled. "Amen to that."

Victoria shifted awkwardly, rocking on her heels for a moment. I realized she was carrying a small bag. "There's another reason I stopped by. I found these really nice clothes in a suitcase a guest left behind in my suite. They must've been here for some mountain climbing. They'd be useful if things get dangerous out there, but they're too big for me, and you're the more adventurous one."

She took out a blue top, a pair of sturdy cargo pants, climbing boots, and a holster, complete with a kit of small tools attached. "See, you'd have all these tools, like this knife and such. So no matter what happens, you'd be prepared. What do you think?"

"It looks awesome, Victoria. You're the best!" I said excitedly.

"Really? You like it?"

"I'll put it on right now. I'll be right back." I went into the en-suite bathroom and quickly slipped into my new outfit. It fit perfectly, almost as if I had bought it for myself.

"So? How's it feel?" Victoria asked through the door.

I looked in the mirror. "As a matter of fact, it feels amazing." I opened the door and showed her how it looked.

"It looks it, too." She met my gaze. "So ... are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Let's go."

Soon, the entire group was walking along the shoreline, leaving a wide trail of footprints in the sand. I looked over my shoulder in time to see the tower of The Ethereal vanish behind the trees.

"Sticking to the beach makes the walk to the marina a little longer, but it's safer than cutting through the rainforest," Garrett said up front to no one in particular.

I noticed Rosalie looking me up and down. "Rosalie?"

"Just digging the new look. That's a pretty nice knife you got there."

"Oh, thanks!"

Rosalie flashed her knife with a practiced flick. It glinted in the sun. "Mine's bigger."

Edward surveyed the horizon. Iris floated beside him. "Got a weather report for us, Princess Leia?"

There was no answer, and Benjamin stepped in. "I think he's talking to you, Iris."

" _My designation is not Princess Leia._ "

Edward gaped, almost as if he had been offended. "It's 'cause you're a hologram, and she was a hologram in that one scene and ... Dammit, if you don't remember any references, nicknames with you are gonna be friggin' impossible," he muttered disappointedly.

Iris's holographic mouth turned up into a smile. " _Alias accepted. Princess Leia, now accessing weather scanners. High of 91 degrees. Precipitation 0 percent. Humidity 70 percent. Barometer 30.1 inches mercury. Visibility 6.2 miles._ "

Edward grinned. "Perfect weather for the trip."

"Where exactly are we sailing once we get a boat?" I asked him, and he pointed in the intended direction.

"Northeast. Santo Domingo's about 250 miles from here. Those big yachts in the marina picture definitely have the range to get us there."

"Hey, Edward, so you were in the military, right? What exactly is gonna happen to us when we get there? I mean, if this time travel crap is real, are we about to get quarantined?" Benjamin asked, half-joking, half-serious and very worried.

"Or thrown in the loony bin?" Rosalie interjected.

Peter inhaled sharply as he thought of something. "What if we go back to, like, World War II times, and we have to kill Hitler? I always wanted to kill Hitler!"

Edward snorted. "Relax. Most likely, it'll just be the local coast guard. They'll either let us go ... or they'll throw us in jail for the rest of our lives," he said calmly.

Benjamin's eyes widened and he looked at me with building panic. "He's just kidding, right, Bella? Tell me he's kidding."

I shrugged. I could often tell when Edward was joking or not, but this time, I really didn't know.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I don't know. It could very well be true. I don't think there's any use in convincing ourselves that everything will be fine and go back to normal when we get away from here," I said honestly, and Edward nodded at me in approval.

"Exactly. I'm not kidding when I tell you that every military on the planet is gonna wanna know what we've seen. What we found. Just because we're getting our asses outta here, it doesn't mean the danger'll be over."

I turned my head when I overheard Alistair mutter to himself. "How could I have been so _stupid_?"

"What do you mean?" Tanya asked before I could.

"I never should have come here! Why did I do this to myself?! Why did I think my life would somehow be better after coming here? What did I expect? I should have simply accepted things as they were."

Peter looked at him sympathetically. "Easier said than done, bro."

"Maybe. But it's worth the effort to find peace with yourself," Victoria said, always able to say something positive. I envied her for it.

Tanya nodded to herself. "I guess I kinda felt the same way. I wanted something else for myself, but I should've known to not rock the boat."

Rosalie hummed in agreement. "Better to just know your limits. Taking risks just gets you on an FBI watch list."

"I just want to get back home and have everything _exactly_ the way it was," Kate sighed and looked down as her feet continued to trudge through the sand.

Garrett looked at us incredulously. "Come on, guys, look where we are! Look what we've faced! You're telling me you haven't felt like you've grown in the last four days?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Grown? I've grown sick of the pep talks, Cap."

I thought for a moment and then tried to sound as positive as Victoria. "I guess if you don't try, how do you ever find out what you're capable of?" It wasn't quite convincing since I unintentionally ended it as a question.

"Famous last words."

"That's completely preposterous."

Garrett silenced Rosalie and Alistair and smiled at me. "I think Bella's right. Life's a test. You have to keep pushing yourself. I don't know what you were looking for out here, Alistair. But it doesn't matter if you've found it. It matters that you tried."

"No, what matters is that you succeed or _die_ trying," Leah said, and everyone looked at her a bit uneasily. I was very glad when Edward diffused the tension with a comic remark.

"Now _there's_ a pep talk."

Garrett sighed. "Look, Coach always told me, whether it's an engineering class or a 260-pound linebacker, you've gotta look each and every challenge square in the eye and face it head-on," he continued, and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Was your coach around three feet tall and a motivational poster?" he asked, which caused Garrett to give him an unamused smile.

"Hilarious, coming from a guy who takes his advice from Jose Cuervo," he retorted, and Edward laughed loudly.

"Speaking of Jose, if any of you kids find yourself in Costa Rica, look me up." His eyes lingered longer on me. "First round's on ... me..."

As we came around the bend in the shoreline, Edward's face fell and he trailed off.

"Wh ... wha...?" I stammered, unable to get anything out.

Smoke coiled slowly in the air like black snakes. The crystal blue water of the marina lapped against the charred wood and metal of the ships' shattered hulls.

"Uh, Alice? This ... doesn't really look like the photo," Emmett said sadly.

The inlet was lined with debris-strewn docks. Millions of dollars' worth of exquisite boats lay in ruin. Garrett stepped forward, his face slack. He fell to his knees. "How? ...Why?"

Edward frowned angrily. "First my plane. Now, this?"

"Someone is trying awfully hard to keep us here," Leah said and looked around suspiciously. The boats were still burning, an indication that their destruction was recent.

Alistair threw his hands up in the air. "See?! This is what I'm talking about! This is what we get for trying!"

Kate shoved him hard, causing him to stumble. "Will you shut up, Alistair? You're scaring Tanya."

"Oh, hmph ... I..."

I looked at Garrett, slumped on his knees, gazing out at the devastation, and I knew what I had to do. "Get the hell up, Garrett!" I yelled at him harshly.

"Bella—"

"I'm _not_ accepting defeat. Are you?"

"Maybe you should," Edward told me, but I ignored him. So far, he'd influenced me a lot in how I thought about all of this, but seeing the boats in their state had woken me up. Someone was trying to keep us here on the island, and I knew they'd get what they wanted if we just gave up.

"No. Because that's not the kinda person I am. Is that the kinda person you are, Garrett Gayle?"

"No," Garrett answered me, and I saw how his determination slowly came back. He got up to his feet.

"Um, great talk and all, but what exactly are we supposed to do now?" Kate asked seriously.

Garrett looked toward the horizon. "I don't know. But I know what we _won't_ do. And that's to give up. There are answers here. We've just gotta find 'em. _Something_ will tell us what we're up against."

Peter clapped Garrett hard on his back in solidarity. "You heard the man! Let's split up."

Everyone nodded and began searching the marina. Furball nuzzled against my leg. "Where should we go first, little guy?"

I looked around and then caught up with Peter. "Hey, Peter. Any luck so far?"

"Actually, yeah. Check it." He gestured to a pristine jet ski tethered to the dock.

I smiled wide. "Still in good shape. Nice."

"Yeah ... but it's almost out of gas. Nowhere near enough to get to the coast." He looked around at the smoke rising from the destroyed ships. "Guess we're still stuck here." He didn't appear very sad about that fact.

"You still don't want to leave, do you? Even with all the monsters and the time travel, you want to stay."

He shrugged non-committingly. "Yeah. Guess I do. Maybe I like it here."

I nodded, understanding exactly what he meant. "I have nothing to go home to either," I confessed, and he froze.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Nothing I'd really miss, anyway. I haven't talked to my parents since I started college, and the only friend I had before all of this is right here with me. And this place? It's like a fresh start. Maybe it's dangerous, maybe it's weird, but here I feel _important_ somehow, ya know?" I told him honestly. I'd barely been able to admit it to myself, but it was a reason as to why I didn't push our getaway like Garrett did. I also knew that the chances of continuing to explore whatever it was that Edward and I had between us were very slim once we left El Jardín.

Peter nodded. "Yeah, actually. I do."

I nudged him lightly with my elbow, knowing that he wouldn't accept a hug from me. We just weren't that good of friends yet. "Just remember, you're not alone, okay?"

Peter nodded casually, trying to look nonchalant. "Y-yeah ... I know. Thanks, dude."

I spotted Alice on the deck of a large yacht. The bow was almost intact but the ship had been snapped in half, with the stern portion mostly submerged. I crossed the gangway to join her. "Found anything?" I asked her.

"Not yet, it's just ... weird."

"What is?"

"I feel like I recognize this yacht."

She headed to the middle of the ship, ending in a twisted splintered steel. A cracked staircase lead down to the partly submerged deck below.

"Are you going down there? It's flooded," I said and reached to stop her.

"I have to check something."

"Then I'm coming with you. You shouldn't go down there alone, in case something happens."

"Really? Well, let's go then!"

We headed down the stairs into the dark compartment. The water rose quickly around us as we waded further in.

"This must've been the storage compartment," Alice mumbled.

I ducked under a hanging cargo net and found several cracked wooden boxes, having tumbled from their shelves. "Let's be careful, okay? I've got a bad feeling this ship is gonna go completely under any minute now. What are you looking for, anyway?"

"Proof. Help me with this?"

Together, we lifted a wooden crate out of the water. Alice wiped the brine off the label.

"There it is. This vessel's name," she said.

"Daedalus?"

Alice's face fell. "I was right. I _did_ recognize this ship. We're on Mr. Cullen's yacht."

"What does that mean? Why would he leave it here?" I looked over and saw tears welling in Alice's eyes. "Alice, I'm sure he's okay somewhere."

"Thank you, Bella. But I'm not so sure about that."

A sudden crack shook the floor beneath our feet. Alice screamed and I lost my footing.

"The boat! It's going under the—" The water raced above my head and cut off my words. The stern of the ship completely broke off from the bow and slipped below the water's surface.

I spun around to swim for the exit but my path was blocked by the thick ropes of the cargo net. I looked down and saw the knife strapped to my shoulder. I unsheathed the knife and quickly sawed through the ropes of the cargo net. I grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her with me, swimming out of the boat and toward the surface.

We breached the surface, gasping for air, and pulled ourselves back onto the docks, just as the others ran up.

Edward threw himself onto his knees in front of me and cupped my face while looking at me with wide, frightened eyes. "Holy hell, you guys okay?"

"How'd you even make it out of there?" Garrett asked breathlessly.

"It was all Bella's quick thinking. I'd be dead right now if it weren't for you," Alice gasped out and placed a hand on my shoulder gratefully.

"I'm just glad you're alright. Way to keep your wits about you, Bella," Garrett praised and I smiled at him.

"Gotta admit, I'm impressed. I thought you were a goner for sure," Edward said, once again regaining his joking persona.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I said dryly but didn't protest when he laced our fingers together and pulled me with him.

I followed as he leaped from the pier to a splintered sailboat. He deftly maintained balance on the slick deck.

"Careful there, Top Gun!" I cautioned him, but all he did was laugh.

"Never been careful in my life." He rummaged through a storage compartment. "Ha, come to Papa." He tossed something small and orange to me, and I caught it instinctively.

"A flare gun? Nice find!" I lowered it, letting it hang by my side. "No point firing it now, when we don't know if anyone's around to see it."

"Well, there you go using your good sense. Yeah, you're right. We oughta wait until we see a plane or a ship in the distance."

I gave the flare gun back to Edward when he was back on the dock and looked over my shoulder. I noticed Benjamin kneeling on the dock, fiddling with a hefty, waterproof case covered in seaweed.

"I'm gonna see what Benji found," I told Edward, but he looked reluctant about me leaving his side.

"Okay, but don't venture on any more broken yachts, alright?"

"I promise," I said, and turned away from him. I reached Benjamin and looked at the case curiously. "Found something?"

"Maybe? It was floating over there in the water. Can't get it open. The latch is stuck. Every fiber of my being is telling me to _not_ open the creepy box. That's, like, Movies 101."

"Well, _someone's_ gotta open it. Why don't we do it together?"

Benjamin and I teamed up to pull on the box's lid. The lid popped open, revealing the box's contents.

"Whoa!"

Inside were more dossiers like the ones at the Observatory. The one at the top was on Kate, and I took it up to read.

 _Target Analysis_

 _Clearance: Epsilon_

 _Surname: Stone_

 _First: Katarina_

 _Middle: Isla_

 _D.O.B.: 1995 Dec 31_

 _Birthplace: Bellevue, WA_

 _Background: Raised by a single mother. Taught to work hard for what she wants, and she wants it all. Top of her class. Will have her pick of med schools._ _Stud QB Boyfriend_ _is just the cherry on top._

 _Psychological Profile: As motivated and hardworking as they come. Hard to tell if she enjoys her status or if it's all a means to an end._

 _Threat Assessment: 5_

Like the previous files I found, there was a stamp, and this one was in the shape of what looked like a Peacock.

I placed the folder next to me on the dock and took up the next one; this one on Victoria.

 _Target Analysis_

 _Clearance: Epsilon_

 _Surname: Johnson_

 _First: Victoria_

 _Middle: Kelly_

 _D.O.B.: 1996 Jul 20_

 _Birthplace: Boulder, CO_

 _Background: Spent her whole childhood in a hospital battling Rotterdam's syndrome (rare auto-immune disease) Costs bankrupted her parents, leading to their divorce._

 _Psychological Profile: Constant near-death experiences give her unabashed craving of experiences marked by socialization and intimacy issues._

 _Threat Assessment: 0_

 _Strong-willed survivor, but not a threat._

I had no idea that Victoria had been a sick child, but her unwavering positivity and thirst for life suddenly made so much sense. Her stamp was a clear drawing of a dolphin, impossible to mistake for something else. Her threat assessment of zero interested me because I believed Victoria was fiercer than she wanted to let on.

The last one was of Peter.

 _Target Analysis_

 _Clearance: Epsilon_

 _Surname: Chen_

 _First: Peter_

 _Middle: Hyun_

 _D.O.B.: 1995 Nov 17_

 _Birthplace: Saginaw, MI_

 _Background: Shy nerd turned the big man on campus. Unlikely to be drafted into the pros. His star is fading fast, so he hangs on to the glory days. A grueling life has left him tough enough for any encounter._

 _Psychological Profile: Not very bright, but intense loyalty. (Particularly to his QB Garrett Gayle) Prevents him from being manipulated._

 _Threat Assessment: 3_

After having heard the story between him and Rosalie, not a whole lot in his folder surprised me. The stamp next to his picture was of a paw that I think was a bear, but a lot of large animals had similar paw prints.

I looked up from the folder and shared a look with Benjamin. I immediately noticed that he wasn't as shocked at seeing the dossiers as I had expected.

"Have you seen any reports like this before?"

He hesitated but eventually nodded. "Yes. When we were searching Cullen's office."

"I have too," I admitted.

"You have?"

"Yes ... at the Observatory. I found three of them, but I didn't tell the others."

Benjamin nodded understandingly. "Me neither. I found four."

"And now we have three more. That makes ten. And we're thirteen, so there are probably three more somewhere."

"This is totally insane," Benjamin said underneath his breath in complete awe. "What's the point of all this? And what do those weird stamped symbols mean? They all look like animals."

"I'm not sure. But it all has to add up to something. Did you keep the four you found?"

"Yes. I hid them in my room."

"Can I see them later?"

"Of course."

A shout from across the marina grabbed our attention.

"Everybody! Come here, quick!"

The group hustled over to the pier Tanya was on. She was standing by something tied to the dock, beneath a large tarp.

"What've you got for us?" Garrett asked.

Tanya yanked away the tarp, and I gasped in delight. "A speedboat!"

" _A high-performance runabout. Visual analysis indicates a Neptune-class model 2850._ "

"It's completely intact," Tanya said excitedly. "Almost looks brand new. Not sure why this one's okay when everything else here is destroyed, but—"

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Short Stuff," Edward said, and Benjamin frowned in response.

"Pretty sure the Trojans would feel differently about that."

"Keys?"

Tanya shook her head no, and Garrett gave a hopeful look to Rosalie.

She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms defiantly. "Are you _telling_ me to hotwire it?"

"Nooo. I'm not telling you anything. You do exactly as you please."

"You're goddamn right." Rosalie flicked out her knife, and a few moments later, the speedboat's engine revved to life.

"Hell yeah. Alright, what's the range, Blue Girl Group? Can it reach the Dominican Republic?"

"That's you again, Iris," Benjamin said to translate another one of Edward's nicknames.

" _I see. On a full tank of gas, yes._ "

Edward checked the tank and grimaced. "Well, it's got gas, but not completely full. So it might make it ... but it might also stall out in the middle of the Caribbean and we die."

"Who's 'we' in this situation? Because to fit everyone, uh, to quote _Jaws_ , we're gonna need a bigger boat," Benjamin said with wide eyes.

I nodded in agreement. "You're right, it's way too small. A couple of us should go and bring back help. The question is, who? I'm not gonna lie, it's a gamble that it would even reach safe haven."

Everyone stood around in an awkward silence until Garrett pulled off his shirt and hopped into the boat. "I'll do it. I'll be back with rescue before you know it."

"Easy, Magellan. You'd get lost within a mile!" Edward stripped off his shirt, too, and jumped in after Garrett _._

"Be my guest, man. Anybody else? We have room for a third." Garrett's eyes fell on me.

"What do you say, Princess? Fancy a spin in a speedboat with me and Steve Rogers here?"

I thought about it for a second and then nodded. "Yeah, I'll tag along."

Edward and Garrett both offered me a hand and I took them both. They helped me jump over and into the boat.

Rosalie made a mock salute. "Well, it was nice knowin' ya."

"Rosalie!" Alice exclaimed.

Benjamin smiled uneasily. "Hey, just ... don't forget about us, okay?"

"I'll be back soon. Promise," I reassured him. If we reached the Dominican Republic, there was no way I would leave my friends to fend for themselves.

Garrett took the throttle and guided the speedboat out of the inlet and into the open sea. Behind us, the island began to recede, and our friends shrank to pinpricks.

"I hope they'll be okay until we can bring help," I mused.

"They'll be fine." Edward stretched out on a seat and laid down in the sunshine. "Now this is the life. We've got about three hours of nothing but flat ocean ahead. If you want some sunscreen, I've got it in my bag."

I dug the sunscreen out of Edward's bag and stripped down to my bikini. It was hard to not notice how Edward unabashedly ogled me, and I smirked.

"You need a hand with that?" he asked.

"If you've got one to spare,"I replied, and he grinned.

"Matter of fact, I've got two."

I laid down on my stomach on the long cushioned bench and Edward started spreading out the sunscreen. His touch was rough, firm, forceful, and the best massage I'd ever had.

"Mmmhm..." I moaned softly.

"You okay down there?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh, hell yes."

I let my eyes close and smiled to myself, enjoying every moment of Edward's stress-relieving touch.

"Alright, done," he said, and I wanted to protest.

"So soon?"

"Maybe we can pick that up later..." he leaned closer to my ear, "when we have a little privacy."

He winked at me as I got dressed. I laid back down on the seat and closed my eyes, feeling warm and comfortable and perfect in the sunshine.

Suddenly I felt a chill. The sun glided behind a dark cloud. The sky instantly grew a dark gray, and it started to rain as the waves underneath became higher and stronger.

"What's happening?" I asked, alarmed.

"Storm rolling in fast. Surf's kicking up quick."

The speedboat bounced across foaming white waves, and the wind whipped past us.

"See that?" Garrett pointed ahead.

In the clouds overhead there were sparkles of orange blossom.

"That orange lightning, it looks just like when we were in my plane!"

"Guys! Look out!" I exclaimed.

Dead ahead, a massive crater opened up in the ocean. Deep, dark water swirled at high speed.

" _Whirlpool!_ "

"There's something coming out of it!" I screamed, thoroughly freaking out at this point.

"Sweet mother of god..."

A sea monster rose several stories out of the water, towering over the speedboat. Its rows of gleaming teeth seemed to grin at us.

* * *

 **A/N:** Whew! Not a whole lot of answers there, only more questions … hehe, sorry about that :-P

By the way, I love Kate's comment about Tanya writing fan fiction, don't you? ;-)

But seriously, what happened to the boats? Even more dossiers? And Benjamin has more of them? And a sea monster? Really? Yeeeah :-D

Review, and you will get a teaser of chapter 12!

Until then,

Stay Awesome!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Are you guys ready for this? Have you been at the edge of your seats to find out what they're gonna do with the sea monster?

Well, I'm not gonna keep you hear any longer, then!

I'm gonna continue putting the disclaimer here just be sure that everyone are aware of where this story originated.

This story isn't 100 % mine. I have transformed it into a story from an interactive story app called _Choices_ (an app I am completely obsessed with atm) and the creators are Pixelberry Studios.

 **So here's my disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot of this story. All recognizable content belongs to their respective owner. No copyright infringement intended. Names and places have been changed for the purpose of Fanfiction.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 12}**

I steadied myself in the speedboat with Garrett and Edward. The raging storm swirled above us. Orange lightning flashed amid sheets of pouring rain and an enormous sea monster reared up from the water directly in front of us.

"Sweet mother of god..."

"Swerve! Swerve! _SWERVE!_ " Edward yelled.

Garrett jerked hard on the wheel, just as the sea monster dove toward us, its jaw wide, teeth glistening. I grabbed the edge of the boat as Garrett swerved out of the path of the beast's diving plunge.

The monster slammed into the water right where the boat had just been. A huge wave smashed into the side but I hung on tight.

" _Hrrrg!_ We all good?" Garrett asked over his shoulder.

"For now!" Edward replied.

The sea monster swam out into the water and turned around. In a flash of lightning, I could see the true magnitude of its massive scaled body below the surface.

"We have to turn around! Get back to the island!" I cried out.

"You really think we can outrun this thing?" Garrett yelled over the noise of the engine and storm.

Edward shook his head. "The way that thing swims? No way in hell. Besides, I never back down from a good fight. And killing that thing's the only way to get off this island."

"Edward's right," Garrett agreed. "And if we don't stop that thing now, it'll come for our friends next ... We gotta do it. For _them_."

They both turned to me.

I hesitated, but I already knew what we had to do. "We fight. You're right. There's no running. Either that thing goes down ... or we do."

The monster dove for another attack. Garrett swerved at the last moment, barely dodging it, and the boat shook and rattled.

"What are we supposed to fight it with? Don't suppose anybody's got a giant fish hook," Garrett called over the noise of the storm.

Edward brought out the flare gun he found earlier. "I've got this flare gun but it won't make a dent against Nessie over here."

"I'll check in the back and see if I can find something! Just hold that thing off!"

As Garrett evaded the monster's colossal jaws, I rummaged through a chest in the back of the boat. I found some fishing tackle, a gas can, a life jacket, and … "Uh ... guys..." Iturned around and held out the package.

Garrett's eyes widened. "Is that ... what I think it is?!"

"If you think it's a half-kilo of Semtex, then yeah," Edward replied, and I felt my heartbeat quicken.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"You're holding a bomb, Princess."

I realized it then. "The boats at the marina ... they were all blown up."

"This one must've had a bad detonator. Failed to go off."

Nearby, the monster dove beneath the raging water, orange flickers of lightning pulsing around it.

A plan started to form in my head. "Guys ... I have an idea. Garrett, if we got up close to it ... real close ... could you put those football skills to use and throw the explosive into its mouth?"

Garrett gaped at me. "That's one hell of a long throw at a moving target, but yeah, I can do it."

I turned to Edward. "And if it was in ... could you detonate it with a shot from the flare gun?"

Edward looked at the distance, calculating what it would take. "I was the best damn shot in my deployment, in or out of the cockpit ... If anyone can do it, it's me."

"Bella, this has to be the single most insane plan I have heard in my entire life..." Garrett said, but when he saw how serious I was, he nodded. "Let's do it!"

The monster emerged a hundred feet away, gearing up for another charge

"Bella. Take the wheel. Keep the boat steady. Get us up real close ... and when I give the word, swerve."

"Got it." Itook the wheel and handed Garrett the explosive. Edward readied the flare gun. "Here we go."

I held the wheel and directed the boat straight at the sea monster. It reared back with a spray of seawater. I tightened my grip on the wheel and held steady, plunging right at the monster.

"Keep her steady..."

The sea monster sucked in air, lightning pulsing around it. Our boat raced closer ... closer ... I gritted my teeth as the speed boat raced toward the monster like a missile.

"You got this..." Edward encouraged.

I swallowed. "I'm trying."

The monster opened its maw wide, electricity crackling between its teeth.

" _NOW!_ "

I jerked the boat hard to the right, swerving right out of the monster's path. Its gaping mouth whipped down to where we just were.

"Garrett, _now!_ "

Garrett wound up. "Bet those Heisman voters wish they could see _this!_ " He threw the plastic explosive in a perfect arc. It sailed through the storm and stuck against the monster's teeth.

"Edward! Do it! _Shoot!_ " I cried.

Even as the storm raged, as the boat cut through the surging waves, as the monster roared and swiveled toward us, Edward was calm as a gentle breeze. He leveled the flare gun and squinted one eye. "Don't forget to floss, asshole."

He pulled the trigger. The flare streaked directly toward the monster, toward its teeth, toward the explosive.

The Semtex detonated in an earthshaking, fiery blast, tearing off a chunk of the monster's jaw. The creature bellowed a terrible roar of pain and sunk below the waves in retreat.

"We did it! _We did it!_ " I shouted in shock and elation.

"We ... we did." Garrett was equally as shocked as me.

"That actually worked ... huh."

Edward and Garrett looked at each other for a long moment then fist-bumped.

" _Damn_ , Flyboy, that was some good shooting."

"Couldn't have done it without that power arm, QB."

I threw my arms over both of their shoulders. "Can we seriously take a moment to appreciate that we just blasted the hell out of a sea monster?"

Just then, the water rumbled underneath the boat. I could see a light growing and a deep, unearthly rumble.

"What's happening...?" Garrett asked.

"I don't kn—"

The light surged toward us in a blinding pillar of white that shot up through the water and hurled the boat into the air.

I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was airborne, weightless ... and then I hit the water with a hard crack. For a moment, I felt only cold darkness, then I opened my eyes to find myself deep beneath the rushing ocean waves.

I tried to swim, to push my way to the surface, to air, to life, but something, some strange invisible force, dragged me down to the depths.

I looked around desperately and saw two other figures sinking near me. With my last strength, I swam over to Edward. He looked up at me, surprised, then grabbed me and held me close.

We pressed together, our bodies the only warmth against the ocean's cold, as we plunged down.

I knew that this was it. My final moments on earth wrapped up in Edward's arms. Our eyes met and I pressed my mouth to his. We kissed passionately, tenderly, faces close, hearts beating as one, knowing each other's lips for the first and last time.

Together, intertwined, we sank down into the depths ... forever as one ... and the darkness took us.

I gasped and coughed violently. Water spewed from my lungs and out of my mouth. Ifelt warm sand, smelled an ocean breeze and heard the sound of someone else coughing.

I opened my eyes and found myself on a quiet, unfamiliar beach. I was soaking wet, a tangle of seaweed wrapped around my leg, but I was alive.

"What ... where..."

"Bella! … _Bella!_ "

I rolled over and saw Edward sprinting toward me from further down on the beach. Garrett wasn't far behind him.

As soon as Edward reached me, he swept me up in his arms and held me tightly against his body. I could feel his heart racing, and when he leaned away, he pulled my hair away from my face to look into my eyes. Then he pulled me back into his embrace.

"You're alive," he mumbled into my hair, and I tightened my arms around him, thankful he was unscathed.

"You're okay!" Garrett said, relieved, but he was also slightly uncomfortable as he stood witnessing Edward's and my intimate embrace.

"I guess we all are," I said and exhaled with my own relief. I leaned away from Edward, but he refused to let me go completely and held onto my hand. "But what the hell happened?" I asked, wanting to know if the guys had any idea.

Edward and I rose to our feet and I gazed out at the ocean. The water was still and clear, the sky blue. There was no sign of a giant sea monster anywhere in sight.

"Last thing I remember, I was getting pulled down into the water," Garrett said.

"Then ... _nothing_..." Edward finished.

"And we all woke up here." I looked around the unfamiliar beach again.

"Doesn't make any damn sense."

I mulled it over for a moment. "I think it's fate," I voiced my thoughts out loud. "I mean, no way this was just us getting lucky, right? This has to _mean_ something. I don't care how weird this island is, you don't just go from being dragged into the ocean to waking up unharmed on a beach."

Garrett agreed. "No without something looking out for you."

"Something ... or some _one_ ," Edward pointed out suspiciously.

"So what do we do now? Either of you have any idea where we are?" Garrett inquired.

Edward squinted against the sun, a hand over his eyes. "West side of the island, I think ... hard to say more than that. Trees are too thick."

"Let's fan out and look around, see if we can find our way back," Garrett suggested.

Garrett, Edward and I split up, making sure to stay within sight of each other. I strolled down the beach, waves lapping nearby when I heard a soft whispering. Ilooked over and saw a glittering, colorful seashell jutting out of the sand. The whispering seemed to be coming out of it.

"Okay, give me a break..." I said to myself and bent down to lift the shell up. I pressed it to my ear and heard what sounded like a man's voice.

" _Koshtak ... zarr ... ballo ... Koshtak ... zarr ... ballo..._ "

"What the hell..."

"Whatcha got there, Princess?"

I looked over my shoulder and saw Edward and Garrett coming up behind me. "This seashell ... this is gonna sound crazy, but I swear, it sounds like it's saying the weirdest thing..."

I held up the shell to Edward, but now _my_ voice came out of it. " _What the hell ... What the hell ... What the hell..._ "

"Wait ... that's not what it was doing before." I stared at the shell in shock.

"Whoa, how are you doing that? Please, tell me you're some kinda ventriloquist," Edward said and perused the shell warily.

" _you're some kinda ventriloquist ... you're some kinda ventriloquist..._ "

"That's incredible ... hang onto that thing, Bella. Might come in handy," Garrett said.

"Will do. If nothing else, Emmett'll get a big kick out of it," I said, and the guys chuckled at the thought.

"Anyway, I think I've got my bearings," Edward told us. "The resort should be just a short hike this way. Let's move."

The three of us trekked along the shore, Edward holding tightly onto my hand.

"So ... what do you think that thing in the ocean was, anyway?" I asked him.

"Besides a big-ass sea monster?"

"I gotta say, I was all about dinosaurs as a kid, but I don't think I ever saw anything that looked like that," Garrett said from next to us. He wasn't as uncomfortable with Edward's and my display of affection anymore. I guessed he finally understood that I wouldn't reciprocate his budding feelings for me.

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure I never heard of a Crabbus Gigantus either. You want my theory?" Edward asked, and continued before we could reply. "I think those things were _man-made._ Experiments. Biological weapons."

Garrett shook his head. "Come on, man, that's a little tin-foil even for you. I mean, why would C—"

Garrett stopped talking as Edward raised his free hand, clenched into a fist, sharply in the air. He leaned forward and whispered. "Listen. In the trees. Someone's coming."

I turned toward the trees and heard it; the soft sound of approaching footsteps. I stayed quiet, reading Edward's body language, and he nodded in appreciation. The two of us crouched down low.

"Sorry, am I missing something? Shouldn't we let our friends know we're here?" Garrett asked.

Edward frowned. "You're assuming those are our friends."

"Aren't you?"

"I never assume."

Just then, the trees rustled and parted and tall figures emerged from the jungle.

"Oh my god..." I said underneath my breath.

There were two of them, a man and a woman. Their skin glowed impossible shades, and strange, ornate masks hid their faces. They held weapons made out of what looked like amber; the man a long sword, the woman a pair of daggers.

"Who ... who are..." Garrett stammered.

"Should we run?" I asked Edward, but he shook his head.

"Too late for that."

"So what do we do?"

He glanced sideways at me. "Hope they're friendly. Fight like hell if they're not."

The woman turned back to the jungle. "Jacorel! Zhartell mishtok. En zallar," she said in a language I'd never heard before.

Another man emerged, taller and even more muscular than the others. "Khell," he replied in the same language.

As soon as I saw him, I was struck by a sudden, profound sense of familiarity. I knew it instantly. He was the man I saw in my vision ... the man in the lion mask. "How ... how can this..."

The other man was wearing an owl mask and he paced toward us, pointing at us with his sword. "Marr nost, koh? Koh?"

"Khell," Lion-masked man said again. Heshoved past the others and strode toward me. I felt a strange tingling in my mind, an itching in my thoughts...

"Dell ast partico. Dell ... ast partico." The lion-masked man said it twice as if it would make it easier for us to understand.

A vision suddenly flashed in my mind; an open palm, a sheathed sword, a knee in the sand.

"Dell ast partico!" he repeated again more harshly.

"Look, Legolas, we don't speak your damn language!" Edward said angrily, but I place a hand on his chest.

"Wait ... I think he wants us to surrender."

Edward blinked. "You serious?"

I nodded. "Trust me." Iraised my hands and dropped to my knees, trying to recite what the leader kept repeating. "Dell ast partico."

The leader nodded, satisfied. "Dell ast partico."

"Someday, you're gonna have to tell me how you knew to do that," Edward said, his voice full of awe.

Garrett and Edward surrendered alongside me. The Owl-masked man and the woman, who was wearing a skull-mask, joined their leader in front of us. The woman raised her daggers and scraped them together. "Arkhala tell mishrap, nostaron," she said, and it sounded threatening.

"Mishrap," the leader replied in a cautious tone.

Another image flashed through my mind; my own body, lying in the sand, eyes wide and throat slit. I gasped loudly, unable to contain it.

"Bella! What's wrong?" Edward asked, instantly tensing up, ready to react with a second's notice.

"I ... I think they ... they want to..."

The leader stepped toward me. He cocked his head to the side, curious. "Anlashokk."

That feeling in my head grew stronger, pain and pleasure at once, something probing deep within. It was almost like he was there, in my mind, trying to break through.

"Just say the word, Bella," Edward said through clenched jaws.

The leader stepped forward and reached out a hand toward me. That feeling in my head was overwhelming and I knew, somehow, that if I just gave into it, I'd be able to communicate. I closed my eyes and sucked in a breath, just as the man's hand touched my forehead.

I felt a surge rush through me, hot and cold at the same time, sizzling and electrifying, a tingle that ran through every last inch of my body.

I fell forward into the sand, gasping, and Edward immediately reacted.

"Bella! What did he do to you? I'll kill him if he h—"

"No ... wait ... wait..."

Visions flashed through my mind.

A city built into trees held together by vines.

A withered crone, her face hidden behind a veil.

A figure in a battered, scarlet spacesuit, striding across a blackened beach.

"Oh my god..."

The leader stepped back and when he talked now, he talked with two voices, the one with his mouth, and the one in my head.

"Anlashokk." _Mind-talker._

"That's ... that's me?" I asked.

"Kor nadar lozzel..." _This should be impossible…_

"Yeah, well, nothing about this oughta be possible."

Edward stared at me. "I'm sorry, did I miss something? Do you understand these guys?"

"I can't explain it. It's like ... like he's in my head."

Garrett looked unsure. "That doesn't sound good."

The masked woman whispered something and the leader shook his head. He gestured at Garrett. "Aquila." _The eagle._

"Say what now?" Garrett asked.

He ignored him and gestured at Edward. "Lupus." _The wolf._

"Go lupus yourself, Papa Smurf."

He turned to me. "Mun tellok kosh?" _But who are you?_

"I'm no one," I replied, mostly because I had no idea what answer he wanted from me.

"Partos dast ... Zhen. Natara zokk." _The One With No Name ... No. Not you._

The woman barked something angrily, thrusting her dagger my way. Again, I saw my body, now with the hilt jutting out of my chest.

"Listen ... whoever you are ... we don't mean you any harm—" I tried, but the leader only scoffed.

"Pashtak Hydra tess pol." _All men of the Hydra bring harm._

I frowned in confusion. "We're not ... we're not with 'the Hydra'..."

"You following this, QB? Because I'm lost," Edward said next to me.

"I don't know ... but I trust Bella."

"Yeah ... me, too."

I focused back on the leader. "Look ... whatever you want ... whatever I can do to convince you ... just tell me."

"Makla tarr." _You must come with me._

"M ... me?"

"Torrlazz." _All of you._

"What'd he say?" Garrett asked, having read the fear in my voice.

"He wants us to come with him. All of us," I told him.

"Like hell—" Edward started to protest, but Garrett stopped him.

"I don't know if we have a choice, Edward. Something tells me Skull Kid over here is good with those knives..."

"Lash camaa..." the woman muttered.

"Koh. Zoh mishrap shah." _Yes. You come with us, or you die here._

"Why?" I questioned. "Why is it so important that we come with you?"

The leader stepped back and pressed two fingers to his temple. Everything flashed white ... and then I saw it. The earth from space as if I was suddenly aboard a spaceship.

The leader's voice spoke, booming at me as if from the cosmos. "If you don't come..."

I saw a huge explosion going off on earth with a force wave of fire spreading all over the world, leaving only dead wasteland and oceans of lava behind.

I jerked out of the vision with a start.

"What'd you see?"

I tried to answer Garrett, but it was impossible to explain. "It was ... I mean, it was ... I think we should go with him, guys. If we don't ... I think something bad will happen. Really bad."

"How bad?" Edward asked.

"Like ... _apocalypse_ bad."

Garrett and Edward looked at each other.

Edward conceded first. "Alright. It still seems crazy to me, but I'll follow your lead, Bella."

"Same."

The woman turned away angrily, arms folded across her chest. The leader extended his hand to me and I reached out to take it.

" _GET AWAY FROM THEM!_ "

I looked up to see Peter charging down the beach from the jungle, clutching a huge rock.

" _NO!_ Wait!" I cried at him, but before my words reached him, Peter was already in motion. He wound up and hurled the rock, right at the leader's mask...

The leader's golden eyes met mine, and I saw his face for the first time.

The woman spun and hurled one of her daggers. It flitted through the air and ripped open the side of Peter's arm. He screamed in response to the sudden pain.

" _Peter, no!_ " Garrett dove forward, grabbing the woman by the waist and tackling her down into the sand. Her other dagger tumbled out of her hand.

The man in the owl mask swiveled to help her, but now Edward moved. In one fluid motion, he rolled across the beach, grabbed a driftwood log, and smashed it across the masked man's head.

The leader turned to me, eyes flaring with fury. "Metlakon." _Traitor._

"No, listen, it's not like that," I said in an attempt to correct the mistake that had occurred. But it was too late. Edward grabbed me by the arm, pulling me toward the jungle where our friends waited.

"Come on, Bella! _RUN!_ " he said, and I pushed my legs to keep up with his longer strides.

Garrett sprung up and ran after us. Behind him, the skull-masked woman scrambled to her feet. "Go go _GO!_ " he yelled at us.

The three of us rushed into the trees and were joined by Peter, who clutched his bloody arm. Emmett and Kate were waiting for us there.

"Come on! Run!" Kate cried out.

"Before they catch up!" Emmett echoed.

We all sprinted through the jungle, racing back to the hotel. I couldn't see what was happening behind us, but I heard the strange trio shouting and running.

"Who the hell were those people?" Peter asked, but I felt that this was not the time to ask questions.

"Ask Bella! She's the one who mind-melded with them!" Edward replied harshly. I wasn't sure if he was mad at me for trying to cooperate with the strangers.

"She what in the who?" Emmett asked, but I ignored all three of them.

"Shut up and keep running!" Kate said in my place, and I was grateful for that.

I sprinted as hard as I could. A heavy, low-hanging branch loomed in front of me and I ducked low, sliding clean under it, then, a thick tree root stuck up from the ground right in front of me, but I jumped, neatly clearing that too.

We slammed through the thick brush and emerged outside The Ethereal, where our other friends were all standing just inside the big metal gate to the resort.

"What ... what's happening?" Victoria asked.

"The gate! Open the gate! Now!" Garrett yelled at them.

Leah and Alice dove forward, pulling the gate open, letting the group in.

"Now close it!" Edward ordered and collapsed on the ground.

They pulled the gate shut and barred it, closing off the hotel and blocking our pursuers. I collapse alongside Edward.

"Are we good? Are we safe?" Emmett asked.

"Safe from what? What _happened_ out there?" Victoria's voice was filled with confusion and fear.

I turned to look out through the bars. There, in the thick jungle, I could just barely make out a man's shape, glowering at me with a cold fire in his eyes, and in my head, I heard his voice.

"Makla ... est razzen..." _You cannot hide. You cannot run. We WILL take you ... We MUST._

I blinked, and the man was gone. We all stood there outside the hotel, panting, gasping, and staring out into the jungle.

"Would someone _please_ tell me what's going on here?" Tanya exclaimed in frustration at being left out of the loop.

"The enemy is out there..." Edward answered her.

"And they're coming for us," I finished.

* * *

 **A/N:** So do you feel you have more questions now or are things starting to make any sense at all? Like the force that dragged Victoria down now tried to drag down Edward, Bella, and Garrett, but they got away somehow … how? Who are these new people on the island? Why is it so important that our gang goes with them? And most importantly, what will happen now?

Edward and Bella shared their first kiss under the water, so they're definitely growing closer, but do you think he can trust her when she displays that weird ability of hers?

1 review equals 1 teaser of ch. 13 for ya! ;-)

Until then,

Stay Awesome!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** The reviews I got on the last chapter made me realize that I need to refresh your memories on how long the gang has actually been on El Jardín xD

They've only been there for around 4 days, despite the wacky sunsets and sunrises on the mountain, so Bella's hesitance to confide in anyone but Benjamin is kind of justified.

Yes, she and Edward are kind of a thing, but she doesn't really know him either.

Okay, I just wanted to get that out there!

 _I'm gonna continue putting the disclaimer here just be sure that everyone are aware of where this story originated._

 _This story isn't 100 % mine. I have transformed it into a story from an interactive story app called Choices (an app I am completely obsessed with atm) and the creators are Pixelberry Studios._

 **So here's my disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot of this story. All recognizable content belongs to their respective owner. No copyright infringement intended. Names and places have been changed for the purpose of Fanfiction.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 13}**

All of us surveyed the island from The Ethereal's rooftop garden, twenty stories up. All was quiet.

"Any sign of them?"

Beside me, Garrett scanned the horizon through binoculars. "I think we're safe."

"For now. Bella heard what they said. They're coming for us," Edward said from my other side.

"Then why are they leaving us alone, now?" Tanya asked.

"The sun is going down. They could be waiting 'til dawn," Leah suggested darkly.

"I'm sorry, but who exactly were they?" Kate asked. " _What_ were they?"

The strange, muscular figures loomed toward me out of my memory. The leader's golden eyes bored into my soul. His words, known only somewhere deep in my subconscious, echoed in my skull. "Makla ... est razzen ..." _You cannot hide. You cannot run. We WILL take you ..._ _We MUST._

"They seemed pretty human to me," Victoria said.

"And pretty stylish. What were they doing wearing masquerade masks?" Benjamin asked, but no one had the answer, obviously.

"I think they're the island's inhabitants," I told the others, but before I could elaborate further, Rosalie gave me a sarcastic reply.

"Oh my gosh, do you really think so? The people inhabiting the island are the inhabitants? Wow, you're real smart."

Alice jumped in to defend me. "But Bella's right. One thing's clear; they must have been here a long time ... I just don't know how nobody noticed them before."

"Just because nobody told you about them, Alice doesn't mean they weren't noticed," Kate told Alice who stared at her as if it was preposterous that she wouldn't have been told about these inhabitants.

Edward spoke over the both of them. "What we _do_ know is that they've been watching us for a long time. They seemed to know me. To know Garrett."

Peter frowned. "Well, whoever these ... these 'Watchers' are, they're coming for us. And we'll be ready."

Garrett agreed with his best friend. "Peter's right. We've gotta barricade ourselves in. Block the entrances. Gather weapons, anything we can use to protect ourselves."

Kate sneered. "Oh, sure, great plan. Then what?! We just established that we've got _no_ help coming, and a giant sea monster won't let us leave."

" _Current analysis does project a 0.4% chance of survival._ "

Tanya looked at Iris, crestfallen. "We can't hold these Watchers off forever ... so what's the point?"

I frowned at her. "Doesn't matter. I'm _not_ giving up! I'm not lying down. I've never quit on something in my life, and I'm not about to start."

" _I cannot say your rationale is logically sound. Weighted calculations suggest the best option is to 'Capitulate and Welcome Death.'_ "

Rosalie stared at Iris in disbelief. "Who _programmed_ this thing?"

Kate crossed her arms and shook her head. "I say hell no. I'm with Bella. And we're not going down without a fight either."

"Um, literally all of that sounds scary to me," Tanya said quietly.

Garrett inhaled deeply and stepped up as the motivator as always. "Stay focused, everybody. Let's split up and get to work. We can't be caught unprepared."

As Garrett led the group back toward the elevator, Furball nuzzled at my ankles. "Yeah ... I'm scared too."

I noticed Benjamin biting his lip, not moving with the others. "Benji? What's wrong?"

"Besides everything?"

I gave him an apologetic smile. "Yeah, besides that."

"It's just ... sure, I get the plan. We're sealing ourselves in, but _who_ are we sealing ourselves in with?"

My thoughts went to the dossiers we'd found and remembered Benjamin had four more that I had not seen yet.

"Nothing here is adding up," Benjamin continued. "And remember what we talked about when we got here? How there are eleven students on this trip when there were supposed to be ten? One of us ... isn't supposed to be here."

I thought about it but then shook my head. "All of us are supposed to be here." I lowered my voice further so the others couldn't hear."Remember those dossiers. Someone analyzed us before we arrived, and I don't think us being here and not being able to get away is a coincidence."

"Do you really think so?"

"I do ... and I was hoping you could show me the dossiers you have right now."

Benjamin nodded, and the two of us got out of the elevator on the floor of his room.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Garrett called after us. "We need to go over the plan!"

"We'll be right down," I told him. "We just have to get something in our rooms."

"Bu—"

Edward stopped Garrett from following us. "Relax, QB, Bella said they'll be right down. It's not like we have anywhere to be."

Garrett conceded after a few seconds. "Yeah ... okay."

The elevator door closed and Benjamin and I went to his room. As soon as the door was closed and locked from the inside, Benjamin reached underneath his mattress and brought out four familiar brown manila-folders. He handed them to me and the first one I opened held Garrett's award-winning smile attached to it.

 _Target Analysis_

 _Clearance: Epsilon_

 _Surname: Gayle_

 _First: Garrett_

 _Middle: Liam_

 _D.O.B.: 1995 May 14_

 _Birthplace: Jacksonville, FL_

 _Background: Gayle is the 2_ _nd_ _son of Hall of Famer Marcus Gayle whose career was cut short by head injuries. Marcus then lost his fortune in a series of bad investments. Family's hopes ride on Garrett._

 _Psychological Profile: Courageous, Resilient, Born Leader. Already a National hero, he has too much riding on his success to rock the boat._

 _Threat Assessment: 4_

I knew there was a reason why Garrett was such a go-getter. He's never had a choice but to be one, what with all the pressure he must have felt from home.

I studied the stamp next to his picture, and it was an eagle. I wondered if it had any connection to the fact that the Watchers' leader had also called him 'The Eagle.'

I put the folder down and reached for the next one.

The picture on this one was very blurry, and most of the fields were left empty or crossed out. If I squinted my eyes enough, I believed the picture was of Leah, but it was difficult to be sure.

 _Target Analysis_

 _Clearance: Alpha_

 _Surname: Clearwater_

 _First:_

 _Middle:_

 _D.O.B.: January -96?_

 _Birthplace: Colombia_

 _Background: Clearwater is ... Vanishing for years at a time, she last surfaced in the military coup at ... she will stop at nothing to ..._

 _Psychological Profile: Exceptionally determined, with the skills to pull off her goal thanks to her ex-mentor ... untimely demise._

 _Threat Assessment: DO NOT APPROACH!_

I wondered how the person who made these analyses had not been able to find anything else on Leah. She was a mystery, that was true, but she must be enrolled at our school, which meant her basic information like her name and birthday was most definitely in the school records.

She didn't even have a threat assessment, and her stamp was in the shape of a dragon.

"Leah's report is very cryptic. The picture is blurry, but I can see it's her. I wonder why they didn't find anything," I said, and Benjamin nodded.

"Leah is a mystery in herself. Are you sure we can trust her?"

"Yes. I'm sure of it. She saved my life when we went looking for the Observatory and I got bit by a snake. She didn't even hesitate to suck the venom out of the bite."

Benjamin gaped at me. "Seriously? She did that?"

I took up the next folder and gasped. "Is that a mugshot of Tanya?"

"Yeah, I reacted to that as well. And it says she's got a criminal record."

"But ... Tanya? Really?"

"Well, we don't really know any one of these people."

"No, I guess we don't."

 _Target Analysis_

 _Clearance: Epsilon_

 _Surname: Miller_

 _First: Tanya_

 _Middle: Denise_

 _D.O.B.: 1996 Apr 4_

 _Birthplace: Washington, DC_

 _Background: Daughter of Tempus Transglobal E.V.P. Irina Miller, Tanya matches her mother's brilliance in every way ... because she must. Anything less is not an option._

 _Psychological Profile: Family pressures take their toll. Criminal record suggests a history of lashing out. Use this when necessary._

 _Threat Assessment: 6_

 _Caution: Actions may be unpredictable_

Her stamp was a swan, but what caused me to frown was the note in the corner about her unpredictability.

The last folder was of Emmett, and what immediately caught my eyes was that his symbol was the exact same as the one on the frying pan that he found in the kitchen two days ago. It looked like a centaur.

 _Target Analysis_

 _Clearance: Epsilon_

 _Surname: McCarty_

 _First: Emmett_

 _Middle: Seamus_

 _D.O.B.: 1995 Oct 7_

 _Birthplace: Queens, NY_

 _Background: Business major, but spends most of his time getting high. Reports show nothing special. (Listed I.Q. of 178 must be a typo) Role remains uncertain._

 _Psychological Profile: Non-threat. The most danger he poses is the property damage he can do at a party. (See Sigma Chi Incident, 3/7/16)_

 _Threat Assessment: 1_

I placed all the folders next to me and then counted off the dossiers in my head. "At the Observatory, I found dossiers on Edward, Rosalie ... and you."

"There was one on me?"

"Yeah, but there was nothing in it that I didn't already know, and as I told you, I didn't show anyone else. But with the three we found at the docks for Peter, Victoria, and Kate, and these four on Garrett, Emmett, Leah, and Tanya, that only leaves Alistair, Alice, and me..." I trailed off and wondered where the last ones would show up.

"Where do you think those could be hidden?"

"I have no idea. Probably somewhere someone wouldn't just happen to stumble upon them on accident."

Benjamin and I sat on the floor of his room for a few minutes in total silence, but then, he broke it. "Bella ... I have to tell you ... that I am so relieved that I at least have you in all of this. You're the only one I feel I can trust right now."

I leaned in and hugged him. "I feel the exact same way. You and I need to stick together. BFF's forever, right?"

"I'm about to deliver the corniest line that has ever appeared in a movie, but I'm gonna deliver it all the same. You can always count on me."

A few minutes later the two of us went down to the lobby where the others were stacking furniture in front of the entrance. I joined them, and together with Benjamin, I strained to lift a massive sofa on top of the furniture mountain.

"Okay, let's go a little to the left!" he called to me.

"My left or your left?!"

Soon, the sofa was placed securely. I took a moment to catch my breath and wiped sweat from my brow.

Peter walked by with a massive table casually under one arm. "You guys good?"

" _Kate, your lifting technique is suboptimal. Avoid muscle strain by using your—_ "

"Are you just gonna float there doing nothing and talking crap, or are you gonna help with something?"

" _I apologize. I lack corporeal form to assist with manual labor. I also must advise, your efforts to barricade the building will prove fruitless unless you also blockade the subterranean tunnel._ "

Victoria whipped around toward Iris. "Wait, what did you just say?"

" _Accessing log. Hm, I'm not quite sure what I'm referring to. I appear to have accessed a partially reconstructed memory file ... I recall that a hidden tunnel exists, leading into the main resort tower._ "

"If the Watchers find it, there'll be no stopping them," Victoria gasped.

"Iris, do you know where the entrance is?"

" _Scanning. No blueprints found. Cross-referencing ... Matches four files containing term 'wine cellar.'_ "

I frowned. "It's in the wine cellar? Where is that?"

"I think I saw the stairs down to it in the restaurant! I'll head over there and see if I can find this secret tunnel. Do ... you want to come with? I'm not sure I could find it on my own," Victoria said and gazed innocently at me.

I looked back at the heavy lobby furniture and all the windows we still had to block off, but there were many working on that already, and if Victoria didn't find the tunnel, we'd be defenseless. "I'll go with you. The two of us should be able to find the tunnel quickly."

"Great! Let's go!"

Victoria lead me toward 'Lagoon,' The Ethereal's famous restaurant. We wound through the kitchen until Victoria pointed at a trap door.

"Here it is!"

Together, we lifted the door, revealing a spiral staircase leading down into darkness.

"Think it's safe down there?" she asked.

"I guess we'll have to find out."

Victoria held her hand out toward the staircase. "By all means. After you."

She took my hand to stabilize herself, and I led her down into the dark. The first thing that hit me was the aroma; cork, grapes, and the earthy smell of the wooden barrels mixed and filled me with peace. My eyes adjusted to the light of the dim lamps, revealing row after row of gleaming, dark, wine bottles.

"This is an absurd wine collection, Bella! Look, they've got 1954 ... 1908 ... _1873_?!"

I paused by a small rinse basin. A pair of wine glasses stood on napkins, with a little Cabernet left in the bottom. "I wonder if people were down here for a tasting when ... when it happened ... whatever it was."

I noticed Victoria had fallen silent. Even in the dim light, I could tell that her eyes were glistening.

"What do you think is going to happen, Bella? To us, I mean."

I shrugged. "It's up to us. Our destiny is always a matter of choice. What we do from now on will decide what happens. The choice will always be ours."

"I'm not so sure. Sometimes ... sometimes things are just out of your hands. And as much as you wish you could control everything, you can't. But I really admire that you're the kind of person who wants to have your fate in your hands. I just wish it were possible." She smiled at me. "Now let's find that secret tunnel. We can't block it off if we don't know where the entrance is."

We wandered together in the dark, staying close, surrounded by immeasurable craft and wealth, like a modern pharaoh's tomb. Victoria suddenly stopped by a particular bottle and examined the label. "Oh wow! Domaine de Marceau 1865! I've heard of this. It's supposed to be absolutely amazing."

"You recognize the vintage? You must be quite the _connoisseur_."

"Well, not really. It's more that ... No, it's silly."

"Tell me."

Victoria sighed. "You're gonna laugh, but ... I like wine because it makes me feel sophisticated. Like I lived a full life. When you can dive into all the minutiae of something like wine, it's because you don't really have anything serious to worry about. And somehow, the thought of that is so ... _peaceful_ to me."

I didn't laugh. "But challenges are what make you strong. It's obvious you've been through a lot in your life, Victoria. But that's what makes you so amazing. What's life but struggle after struggle?"

She laughed softly. "You sound like my pastor. And you're both probably right. But maybe I don't want to be strong anymore. Maybe I'm tired of being strong." Victoria glided gracefully up to a wall of rough stone, running her fingers along the crevices. "This separation here ... Do you think this could be the door to the tunnel?"

I walked up to her. "Where?"

Victoria took my hand and gently placed my fingers against the smooth groove. "Here." She looked at me in the dark, our faces close. The light from behind her bloomed in her hair, making it look ablaze. I couldn't help breaking out into a silly grin. "Hey! What so funny? Are you laughing at me?" she asked and broke out into her own smile.

"No, it's just ... the world has gone completely crazy, but when I think about going back to before all this, back to where it was all safe and normal ... I realize I'd rather have endured all this, just so I'd meet you. You're a fresh breeze, Vicky."

Victoria rubbed my arm and smiled. "I was just thinking the exact same thing." She looked down and frowned. "Hey, do you see that? On the floor?" She knelt down and picked up a cocktail napkin that had fallen under the table. "There is handwriting on the back of this napkin."

I leaned closer to her. "What's it say? ... Huh. 'A = B + C – D.'"

"A math formula? Could this somehow be a clue to finding the tunnel entrance?"

I thought about it. "Four letters ... standing in for four numbers?"

"We're in a wine cellar, so it must be a year, right? Look around, we're surrounded by strings of four numbers in a row ... the vintage year on the wine bottles!" she realized excitedly.

"You're right! So we're looking for a year, where the four numbers would work with the formula on that napkin. What was it again?" I read it aloud. "'A = B + C – D.'"

I searched through the wine bottles, hunting for a vintage that matched the clue and mumbled to myself. "Every year starts with '1' so ... A = 1 and then B + C – D must equal 1 ... hmm..."

And then I saw it. "Vicky! I think I found it! The year that matches is 1908!"

Victoria came over to where I was standing. "1908! 1 equals 9 plus 0 minus 8. It works!"

I tried to pick up the 1908 bottle only to realize it was fake.

"It's a lever. Pull it!"

I yanked the bottle by the neck and heard a cranking sound. Behind us, one wall of wine racks swung out on a hinge.

"The hidden tunnel!" I exclaimed in shock. I couldn't believe we had actually found it.

"So this is where people could sneak into the resort. Why would they even need such a thing?"

I chuckled. "I've been asking 'why' pretty much non-stop since we landed. Like, why 1908?"

"I bet these numbers were special to Cullen, somehow. We should close this up and make sure nobody can get in through here."

Soon, Victoria and I had closed the tunnel entrance and barricaded it with wine barrels. I tested the secret lever, but the entrance stayed closed.

"Mission accomplished. Try getting through that!"

We headed back toward the spiral staircase, but she stopped me before we could climb back up.

"I just wanna say thanks, Bella. For coming with me." She gave me a tight hug, and I wondered, not for the first time, if Victoria had a thing for me, or if I was just imagining everything.

Back upstairs, Victoria went back to the lobby, but I noticed Tanya and Alistair carrying armfuls of various trinkets toward the ballroom, and so I followed them and found Kate, Emmett, and Alice waiting next to a table piled high with all manner of materials.

"What _is_ all this?" I asked.

"Isn't it self-evident? We're setting traps," Alistair replied.

"Like _Home Alone_! Dude, that movie was _super_ violent if you think about it," Emmett said excitedly.

"I've already scattered broken glass along a number of hallways. We'll hear the crunch if any intruders sneak in."

Tanya looked wonderingly at the wires in front of Alice. "And, um, what are you doing now?"

Alice absently looked down. She was stripping the thick bundle of electrical wires from their protection. "Oh, this? I ripped them out of the wall. We can flood the entrance with a very thin layer of water and leave the exposed wiring in the puddle ... That way, we just have to flip the switch and instantly electrocute any intruder! Easy peasy!"

I swallowed, feeling rather uneasy. "You're, uh, pretty good at setting traps, Alice. How did you learn to do all this?"

She shrugged. "You know. Girl Scouts."

" _Preeeeetty_ sure they don't teach that in Girl Scouts," Emmett pointed out.

"In any case, we have some more materials to use," Alistair said and gestured toward the box he and Tanya had brought. "The question is, what do we do with them? For instance, this can of oil-based paint. Very slick. And I shouldn't have to say this, but given present company, I feel I must: please don't get it in your eyes. In fact, I suggest we—"

"—dump it on a staircase so the Watchers slip down and can't follow us up! Ha, sweet!" Emmett did a little dance, and I laughed at him.

Alistair wasn't amused and cleared his throat to regain the attention. "I was going to suggest we fill these balloons with it and use them to blind our enemies."

Emmett pouted. "Aw, man."

"Either way, it's sure to cause devastating injuries. How exciting!" Alice clapped her hands together.

"And look what _I_ found!" Emmett put his own box of things on the table. "Let's see, I got one of those curly straws ... a walkie-talkie ... and this big-ass picture frame to whack people with!"

Alistair frowned at him, unimpressed by his findings. "A frame? What the devil is the point of ... Hrm? What's this?" He turned over the frame to reveal the black-and-white photo held within. In a candid shot, Carlisle Cullen grinned broadly as he played an arcade cabinet in a game room.

"Hm, what's the inscription say? 'The Ethereal's proprietor Carlisle A. Cullen gets a perfect score yet again on his favorite arcade game, a prized possession.'"

Emmett gaped. "Dude, there must be a game room somewhere around here!"

Alistair scoffed. "Needless to say, this junk will prove utterly worthless. Thank you, as always, for your contribution, Emmett."

"We still have the matter of this compressed oxygen tank we found. It was in a suitcase of scuba gear," Alice said and dragged said tank forward.

"Oh, nice! That tank is _highly_ pressurized. If we knock off the nozzle cap, we could launch it like a missile! That'd do some damage," Kate said with a smile.

Tanya held up her hand timidly. "Hm, well, my idea isn't exactly a 'trap,' but ... if we store the tank underwater, say, behind the waterfall of the pool ... We could hide down there in case we're being chased, without having to come up for air."

"It's always smart to have a possible escape-plan," I mused, and Tanya's face lit up.

"Really? You like my idea?"

Kate huffed. "Fine. Don't come crying to me when you die."

Alice clapped once again, and I wondered if everything was quite alright with her. "Hooray! Good thinking, team. We're capable of all sorts of destruction when we work together! Let's finish setting up these traps now."

I left the guys in the ballroom, and in the hallway, I bumped into Edward and Leah, each carrying a bunch of blunt instruments. "And what are you guys up to?" I asked.

Edward grinned when he saw me. "Steve Rogers said we needed weapons, so we're getting weapons."

"Baseball bats and stuff. Not that they'll make a difference."

"Why do you say that?" I asked and frowned in confusion. Weapons were better than no weapons, after all.

Leah stared into my eyes, and it felt like she could read my mind. "Doesn't matter what you put in someone's hands. If they don't know how to fight, they don't know how to fight."

Edward's grin fell and he nodded in agreement. "And nobody else here knows how to fight, trust me."

"What about, like, Garrett and Peter?" I suggested. I was sure they could fight. They dealt with hard tackles on the field every day during football season.

"Big, tough, strong? Sure. Probably been in schoolyard fist fights. But that's nothing like when it's life or death," Edward pointed out, and Leah agreed.

"When it all hits the fan, Bella, you're gonna wish you knew a thing or two about self-defense."

Edward walked up to me and leaned closer. "You know ... I could teach you if you want. We could head down to the beach for some one-on-one time. We haven't barricaded the rear entrance yet, but it's inside the resort walls, so we'd be safe. Well, that's if you think you could handle things getting … a little _rough_."

I smiled at him flirtatiously, but Leah interjected.

"Or you could go there with _me_ , someone you could actually learn something from."

"Then why don't you _both_ teach me?" I proposed. Maybe it would be for the best anyway. If Edward and I went down to the beach alone, I was beginning to believe that there wouldn't be a whole lot of self-defense lessons taking place.

Edward shrugged with one shoulder nonchalantly. "Works for me. Come on down to the beach. There it won't hurt so much when you get knocked on your ass."

Soon, I was standing in ankle-deep water in the high tide, facing off against Edward. He had taken off his shirt and rolled up the legs of his pants.

"Alright, widen your stance a little now," he instructed.

I did as he told. "Like this?"

"Better. Not great. Pretty bad, actually, but better," he said, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Not much of a teacher, are you, Pilot?" Leah said from her place on the beach.

He turned to her. "Is that so?" He made a small bow. "Alright, O Captain My Captain, why don't you show us your tricks?"

Leah immediately peeled off her clothes, neatly folding and stacking them atop a rock on the beach. She joined us in the water.

"Ever been in a fight before, Bella?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I've never needed fists to get what I want."

She smirked in response. "Oh, yeah?"

"Nobody ever _wants_ to fight me. I usually just charm the pants off people," I said honestly and it caused both Leah and Edward to laugh.

"Literally?" she asked.

I shrugged. "If the situation calls for it," I said honestly.

"That's what I like to hear," Edward said and crossed his arms over his chest, looking at me with admiration. I looked right back at him and winked.

Leah snapped her fingers to snap us out of our eye-lock. "In any case, if you want to stay alive, forget everything you know. Blank slate. Everyone's worst enemy is themselves. All you have to do is turn that against them."

Edward frowned. "What in the hell is this philosophical mumbo-jumbo?"

Leah raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought I was teaching Bella, here, but maybe you need a lesson, too."

He rolled his eyes. "Look. All you gotta know is to attack with everything you've got. Be relentless. Keep them on the defensive. Don't let them collect themselves."

"No, you should use the enemy's movements against them. Redirect their momentum and exploit it," Leah insisted.

"Clearly, we have different styles, so I guess it's up to Princess which way we go."

I weighed my options and then turned to Leah with an apologetic expression. "I want to try Edward's offensive technique. I'm sure your way is great, Leah, but I don't think I have the time to get all Zen right now."

"That's what I thought."

She dismissed us both. "It's your funeral."

I lined up opposite Edward, with the water sloshing about my ankles.

Edward waved me forward. "Alright, now come at me. Gimme everything you got, as fast as you can. Don't give me a second to recuperate, got it?"

I hesitated. I knew he was military trained, but if I did something completely unexpected, I didn't want to hurt him. "Are you sure?"

He smirked. "I can block it, don't worry."

I nodded and threw myself at Edward, hammering him with punches and kicks as quickly as I could muster. He deflected them all but had trouble keeping up.

"Whoa, nice! Just like that!" he praised me and then turned to Leah. "What'd you think, Imperator Furiosa?"

"Decent."

"I'll take it!" I said, pleased I didn't completely suck.

After an hour of practicing technique, I found myself struggling to catch my breath.

"Tired?" Leah asked. "Good. Now comes the hard part."

"That wasn't the hard part?!" I asked as I took support on my thighs while breathing hard.

"You have to spar one of us and try out what you've learned in full-speed."

"Think you can handle it?" Edward asked.

"But I'm exhausted!"

"That's precisely when your enemies will come for you," Leah pointed out.

I inhaled deeply and straightened out. "Fine. Then I'll spar with Edward."

"Me? Sure you don't wanna start with someone a little easier?"

Leah narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh, stuff it, idiot."

"Alright, let's see what you got, Princess."

I charged at Edward and launched into a flurry of strikes.

"Keep it up!" he ordered when he noticed that I was slowing down.

I redoubled my attacks, and finally, one of my punches got past Edward's block and pounded into his abs. He coughed slightly, obviously not prepared for the blow.

"Good ... one."

He toppled over, splashing down into the water. I pounced on him, pinning him against the soft sand. "Surrender?" I asked with a wide smile, and he gave me his own lop-sided smirk in return.

"To you? Always."

I laughed and gave him a quick peck on the lips—not sure if he would want it now that we weren't on the brink of death anymore—but he cupped my neck to keep me in place and deepened the kiss before I could pull away.

I was too aware of Leah, though, and I used my hands on his chest to push away, and while he made a small sound of protest, he allowed me to get off him.

Another hour later, the three of us were toweling off and getting dressed.

"So? How'd I do?" I asked and wrung the water from my hair.

"Well, you definitely showed some mettle. Those tricks will come in handy," Leah said.

Edward agreed. "Yeah. When all hell breaks loose, I bet you'll even last five, six seconds!"

"Maybe even seven."

I looked at them, unamused. "Great. Thanks for the vote of confidence, guys."

I headed back inside when I heard a cheer go up from a nearby room. I separated from Edward and Leah and peeked past a door and found a room filled with card tables, dart boards, and arcade cabinets.

"You guys found the game room!" I exclaimed.

Furball scurried over to welcome me, climbing up my side and perching on my shoulder.

Benjamin grinned. "We were totally looking for windows to barricade, I swear. But we got a little ... distracted."

"Isn't this place dope?" Peter said and leaned on a pool cue.

"Will you guys pipe down for once? I'm trying to focus!" Rosalie stuck her tongue out in concentration as she leaned down over her pool cue. There was just one striped ball and the 8-ball on the table.

"Peter's beating Rosalie. She's toast unless she makes this shot," Benjamin told me.

"I said, shut it!"

" _Rosalie, projectile analysis predicts that, at your current angle, you will miss. Allow me to assist._ " Iris projected a holographic display onto the pool table, highlighting the exact direction Rosalie should hit the cue ball.

Rosalie smiled. "Nice! Corner pocket, callin' it."

Peter gaped. "What the hell, bro? That's cheating!"

Rosalie adjusted her aim and struck the cue ball. It ricocheted around the table, knocking in both her last striped ball and the 8-ball.

"Aw yeah! _Unh, unh, unh!_ How's defeat taste, Peter? Salty like your tears!"

Furball hopped off my shoulder and bounced around mimicking Rosalie's dancing.

"Hey, looks like Furball has some moves, too! _Adorable!_ "

Smiling, I looked past Rosalie and my gaze fell on a game cabinet nestled against the wall. "Hey ... I recognize this. Emmett found a picture of Cullen playing this game."

I thought back to the inscription on the photo. 'The Ethereal's proprietor Carlisle A. Cullen gets a perfect score, yet again, on his favorite arcade game, a prized possession.'

" _Most Wanted 2_? That's that series based on those crazy murder cases in L.A., right?" Rosalie asked us all.

Benjamin nodded. "Yeah, total cult classic."

I rested my hands on the controls, and a strange feeling came over me. "Why am I getting the crazy feeling that this game is important somehow?"

"Why don't you give it a try? See what happens?" Peter suggested.

" _Warning: the game is notoriously difficult. Few can match Mr. Cullen's perfect score._ "

I turned to the game and on the screen, it said that the high score was over one million, and it asked me to enter my initials with three letters before starting. On a whim, I decided to enter Cullen's initials, CAC, instead of my own to see if anything special happened.

A new menu started blinking.

 _'Welcome back, Mr. Cullen. Please enter your code for confirmation.'_

It was a four number code and I thought back to the clue in the wine cellar. 1908. Victoria thought the number had some kind of significance to Cullen, and therefore I tried entering that number into the game.

 _'Thank you, Mr. Cullen. God Mode unlocked.'_

The game started and without doing anything, it played itself, getting a perfect score.

Benjamin gasped. "Whoa! How'd you know the code?"

"Down in the wine cellar, Victoria and I found this set of numbers that seemed important to Cullen. I'm not surprised he put them in," I answered.

Rosalie scoffed. "Pfft. I bet he never actually beat this game legit. Cheating is for losers."

Peter stared at her. "What are you talking about? You _just_ cheated to beat me in pool!"

She rolled her eyes. "It's fine when _I_ do it. Try to keep up, Peter."

"Guys! Look!"

Behind us, a panel appeared in the wall and slid open, revealing a hall.

"Now that's what I'm talking about! Let's see what Mr. Boss Cullen was hiding!"

I ventured first into the hidden hallway. "What _is_ this place?"

" _It appears to be some kind of security command center._ "

I examined the console and stopped by a large red button. "T.E.R.S.? What's this?"

" _Searching. Reconstructing corrupted memory ... It's the Tsunami Emergency Response System. In the event of a tidal wave, The Ethereal was built with industrial steel shutters that can descend and seal off all doors and windows on the lower ten floors. Once activated, the shutters remain on lockdown for twelve hours._ "

"Sealing off the bottom half of the hotel from any ground attack? Hey, that sounds pretty good right about now!" Benjamin said.

"Yeah, no way those rainforest peeps could get through that! This is a no-brainer!"

"For you, Peter, _everything_ is a no-brainer," Rosalie said.

"You don't think we should do it, Rosalie?" I asked.

"I'm just saying ... it's a twelve-hour lockdown. If they can't get in, then we can't get out. So, if something happens ... Let's just say I'm somebody who likes to know her escape route."

I looked down at the button. "Rosalie's right. If we lock ourselves in here, and somebody gets in anyway, we're fish in a barrel."

She nodded. "Yes. I don't need you to make my point for me, but yes."

Benjamin bit his lip insecurely. "Your call, Bella. I just know I'd sleep a lot more soundly if we had giant metal plates protecting us."

"Maybe there's some other stuff in this security center we can use," I said to lift his spirit again.

I rummaged through a couple of drawers when I heard a tremble in Peter's voice.

"Uh, Bella? You're gonna wanna take a look at this." Peter offered me something in his hand ... a plain manila folder. The kind I'd seen before on this island. And on the Polaroid clipped to the front was a picture of myself.

"Oh, my god."

"You gotta read it, Bella." Benjamin gave me a look that the others didn't see, and I nodded as I opened the folder with a lump in my throat.

 _Target Analysis_

 _Clearance: Omega_

 _Surname:_

 _First:_

 _Middle:_

 _D.O.B.: 1996 Jan 1_

 _Birthplace: El Jardín, Greater Antilles_

 _Background:_

 _Psychological Profile:_

 _Threat Assessment: 10_

 _WHO IS SHE?_

"Wh ... what's this supposed to mean?!" I exclaimed. I didn't understand anything in the rapport, and even more confusing was the 'WHO IS SHE?' written in bold letters over the entire thing.

"And why does it say you were born on El Jardín? I thought you were from Washington," Benjamin said.

"I wasn't! I wasn't born here!" I insisted.

Just then, a second sheet fell out of the folder, dropping onto the floor. I knelt to pick it up. The new one was on much newer paper as if it had just been printed. And I instantly recognized the face in the photo on it.

 _I.R.I.S._

 _System-Wide Alert_

 _TIMESTAMP: 07:30 hrs_

 _UPDATE: Asset codenamed SERPENS (b. 19 Aug 1995, Cambridge, England) had somehow gained access to the plane. He is on his way to El Jardín. The guide responsible will be fired._

 _ANALYSIS: Situation appears problematic, but the statistics predict that this may turn out to be a good development... so long as the "selected" never learn his identity. Carlisle must be contacted immediately upon plane's arrival._

 _THREAT ASSESSMENT: 8_

"Is ... is this for real?" I turned over the paper, hoping I'd find something on the back that said it was all a joke.

Rosalie took the paper from me. "Dude. This lists Alistair as a Cullen International asset."

Peter turned to Iris. "What the hell, Iris? Why didn't you say something? This report has your name on it."

" _It certainly does, but I can assure you, I have no recollection of this data. My system restore point is from far earlier._ "

Benjamin looked at me with wide eyes. "You know what this means, right? Alistair is the eleventh winner. The one who shouldn't be here. He's been in contact with Carlisle Cullen? Bella, he's been in on it from the beginning."

I frowned, feeling my anger rise. "I think it's time we had a little chat with our classmate."

I gathered the others and tracked down Alistair up at the rooftop garden. We found him talking awkwardly with Tanya by the railing.

"Ahem ... or rather ... what I'm trying to tell you is..."

"Yes, Alistair?"

"It's simply a matter of ... wanting to be forthright."

I stepped in between them. "Maybe you can start being forthright about _this_!"

Alistair and Tanya turned to see the rest of the group facing them. Each one of them eyed Alistair coldly.

"Wha ... what in heaven's name are you blathering about?" he asked.

"You owe us an explanation. I thought we were your friends, Alistair. You owe us at least that much."

Peter protested. "What the hell, Bella? This freak isn't our friend! He's a spy!"

"Why are you taking it so easy on him?" Rosalie questioned.

Tanya turned to me with worried eyes. "Bella, what's happening? Why is everyone so angry?"

"That's what we're here to find out." I handed Alistair the report we found. As his eyes scanned the words, his face went cold.

Tanya read from behind him. Her eyes flicked up to Alistair, and betrayal washed over her expression. She backed away. "Alistair ... you ... you're..."

"Tanya, it's not what it looks like."

I thought I could see tears welling up in his eyes.

"It's time to tell the truth, Alistair. You've got one chance to tell us everything," Garrett said, stepping in front of everyone else.

Edward glared. "How long have you been working for Carlisle Cullen?"

"I'm not—" Alistair began, but Kate interrupted him.

"Quit lying! It says right there that Carlisle was to be contacted when you arrived! You're working with him—"

"I am _not_! I can't be!" he insisted.

"Why not?!" I questioned.

"Because _I am Carlisle Cullen!_ " he exclaimed.

In an instant, everyone fell silent. Alistair's eyes fell to his shoes. He spoke through a grimace.

"Not ... Not _the_ Carlisle Cullen. My name ... is Carlisle Alistair Cullen, _the Second._ The man who built this place, the man who brought all of you here ... is my _father_."

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, how many suspected it? And be honest if I really threw you off a loop there!

But, really, why did Tanya have a mugshot? Why are Leah and Bella such mysteries? Do you think Victoria has a thing for Bella? And do you think Bella made the right call about not using the shutters?

Well, the usual here, one review equals a teaser ;-)

Until next week,

Stay awesome!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Oh god, I am so sorry guys that I didn't give you the teaser to those who reviewed! Seriously, it was so typical, my wifi went down right after I posted the last chapter, and I could only use the data on my phone, which made it very inconvenient to answer reviews with teasers I didn't have on my phone … *sigh

Luckily, the wifi came back on this morning, so at least I am able to give you this chapter on time!

I'm gonna continue putting the disclaimer here just be sure that everyone are aware of where this story originated.

This story isn't 100 % mine. I have transformed it into a story from an interactive story app called _Choices_ (an app I am completely obsessed with atm) and the creators are Pixelberry Studios.

 **So here's my disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot of this story. All recognizable content belongs to their respective owner. No copyright infringement intended. Names and places have been changed for the purpose of Fanfiction.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 14}**

In an instant, everyone fell silent. Alistair's eyes fell to his shoes, and he spoke through a grimace."Not ... not _the_ Carlisle Cullen. My name ... is Carlisle Alistair Cullen, _the Second._ The man who built this place, the man who brought all of you here ... is my _father_."

Not one word was uttered for a solid minute.

" _Whaaaaaaaaaat?!_ "

"So it's you?"

"Did _not_ see that coming!"

"I kinda did."

Tanya looked at Alistair with blank eyes. "You ... you've been lying to us?"

"Tanya, I'm sorry. I ... I never meant to hurt you." He reached for her, but she pulled away.

Edward was still glaring. "So wait ... you're the boss man's son ... and that's supposed to make us trust you? What's the deal? Did he plant you here to spy on us? Is he listening in right now?"

Alistair threw his arms in the air, exasperated. "No! For god's sake, I'm _not_ a spy!"

Garrett looked at Edward. "I dunno ... I think he sounds sincere."

Edward didn't relent. "That's what spies do! That's, like, literally their basic job!"

"I'm with Edward on this one. I don't believe him," I said without taking my eyes off Alistair.

"You should all follow Bella's example," Edward said. "She knows to not be so gullible."

"Tell us the truth, Alistair," I pressed.

"I _am_! I would never work for my father because I _hate_ him! I only came with on this trip because I wanted to confront him." Alistair let out a long sigh and turned to the railing, gazing out over the island. "My whole life, all I ever wanted was his approval. His respect. For him to look at me with pride ... to embrace me as his heir. He was always gone, on one business trip or another ... always occupied with his resort or his research projects. My tenth birthday, he was in Kyoto, unveiling his new fusion-powered bullet train. My high school graduation, he was in Moscow, negotiating a trans-European trade agreement, and I always thought I could impress him if I just achieved enough ... if I followed in his footsteps ... he'd finally recognize me for what I'm worth."

Tanya walked closer to him. "Alistair..."

Alistair frowned. "He promised me that we'd spend time together this summer. That he'd show me the intricacies of his business. That he'd consider ... _consider ..._ bringing me in. He canceled, of course. As he is wont to do. But that wasn't the worst part. No, the worst part was when I discovered that ten students from my very college would be randomly selected to take a trip to _his_ prized island ... while he was _there_."

Garrett frowned. "Cullen was here?"

"I sent him a furious letter," Alistair continued as if Garrett hadn't spoken. "And lo and behold, I got an email inviting me to come along after all. Perhaps he meant to make amends. Well, _I_ wasn't going to make amends. I was going to tell him how I truly felt. Sever myself from this blasted family, once and for all. I planned all that ... but then we hit that storm ... and now I realize how foolish I was. My father is gone. For all I know, deceased. And I'm stranded here, where I'll probably die, too, and he'll never know my true feelings."

"Alistair ... That's so sad," I said sympathetically. I couldn't help but to believe him after that story.

"I don't need your pity, Bella!" he replied through gritted teeth.

Emmett stepped in. "Whoa, hey, Bella was just—"

"I'm not some tragic mewling whelp, begging for your sympathy because my father never loved me. I'm an accomplished scholar. A scientist. An entrepreneur." Alistair's hands tightened on the railing.

"Bella was just being sympathetic," Garrett said, but it was impossible to reach Alistair in that moment.

"I don't want sympathy! I want validation! I want _my father!_ "

We all looked at each other uneasily.

Victoria approached slowly. "Alistair ... I understand why you got yourself onto the trip ... But why did you lie to us after we landed? Why not tell us the truth?"

He sighed and turned to us. "I didn't trust you. I thought if you knew who I was, you'd want to blame me ... or use my connections. Then, when the situation became clear, it was too late. I'd already lied ... and I thought if you found out the truth, you'd assume I was involved."

Edward snorted. "Gee, I wonder why?"

"I wanted to tell you. I did. But I—"

"Not to interrupt the therapy session," Leah said. "But is anyone else seeing _that?_ " She pointed out over the railing. There, we saw the island's sprawling jungle and reaching out from it, like grasping fingers, were a half-dozen columns of smoke.

"The Watchers," Peter said, and for the first time since the observatory, he looked scared.

"They're not hiding anymore. They're gearing up," Edward said.

"Getting ready for _war,_ " Leah instinctively reached for her belt where she had a knife attached. "My guess is ... they'll strike at first light."

A cold wind blew over me. Our conflict suddenly seemed so small, so trivial.

Emmett cleared his throat. "I'm ... gonna go back downstairs."

"Me too," Kate said and followed Emmett.

Edward locked eyes with me. "Yeah. No point staying up here."

One by one, we all headed back downstairs, leaving Alistair alone on the rooftop, gazing out into the night.

I wandered down into the restaurant, where everyone had split off into various smaller groups. There was a tense energy in the air, a palpable dread. Emmett and Rosalie hung out at the bar, Kate and Peter sprawled on the couches, and Iris and Alice stood by the barricaded windows.

I strolled over to the bar, where Rosalie and Emmett were laying out an array of bottles.

"It's gotta be strong, right? We can agree on that?" Rosalie said.

Emmett nodded. "Oh yeah. Definitely a couple shots of hard liquor in there. I'm thinking rum, because of tropical island?"

"Naw naw, you drink rum when you're kicking back on the beach. If you're facing certain death, you gotta go with whiskey."

"True ... but that doesn't pair as well with blue curacao, and we _gotta_ have blue curacao. Because ... you know ... the Watchers have blue skin..."

Rosalie looked up from the label she was reading on one of the bottles. "I was gonna ask about that! So are they, like, just the dudes from _Avatar_?"

"Naw, those were, like, blue cat people. These are like blue-and-green plant people? Which reminds me ... should we put something herby in it? Like some mint, maybe?"

"What're you two up to?" I asked, not at all understanding what they were talking about.

Emmett turned around and grinned at me. "Trying to make the perfect drink for the night. Something that says 'fun and friendship in the face of likely death'."

I let out a small, shocked laugh. "That sounds _awesome_."

"You think so?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I mean, we've barricaded the doors, made some weapons, done everything we can to protect ourselves ... Why not have a drink? For old times' sake, if nothing else?"

"Exactly!" Rosalie raised the bottle she held up in the air in a toast.

I looked at them both. "This might be a weird thing to say ... but I really admire your optimism. You guys somehow managed to find an upside in some pretty dark situations."

Rosalie pointed at Emmett. "Hey, he's the optimist. I just like drinking."

I smiled at her. "When you guys figure out what your drink is ... I'd love to try one."

I stepped away from the bar and strolled over to the couches, where Peter and Kate were sprawled out.

"So, Kate ... you're smart, right?"

"Compared to you, Peter, who isn't?"

"I just mean, whaddya think our odds are? Against the Watchers, I mean? I bet I could take two, maybe three of them hand-to-hand ... but if they've got swords? Or like, they're riding dinosaurs?"

Kate frowned. "Why would they be riding dinosaurs?"

Peter shrugged. "I dunno. Just seems like the kinda thing they'd do."

Kate straightened up. "Look, Peter, I have absolutely no idea what our odds are. I don't think anyone does. I just know that I sure as hell don't want to die here."

Peter glanced at her. "I mean, none of us _want_ to die."

She sighed. "I know, but ... it would just be _so_ unfair. I had a whole life planned out, and I'm not going to get to live any of it. I was going to graduate with honors ... do a medical residency in New York ... become a world-renowned neurosurgeon ... and get married to Ga—" She looked down at her hands and sniffled. "I mean ... in ... It doesn't matter. It's stupid. It just can't all end here. Not like this."

I sat down next to her. "Kate, we didn't get off on the best foot, but just look what we've survived so far! We outran a sabertooth tiger ... fought a giant crab ... braved a chamber of magma ... outsmarted the Observatory..."

"Also, remember that time I saved everyone from falling off a cliff? Cuz I totally did that," Peter said, still slumped deep in the couch.

I focused back on Kate. "We've faced death a dozen times since we got here ... and every time, we beat it. I don't know what's going to happen. I don't know what the Watchers are going to try, or what we're going to do. But I know I believe in _us_."

Peter groaned as he sat straighter. "Yo, not gonna lie, Bella that was a corny-ass speech."

Kate sniffled again. "I mean, yes, it was corny and cliche and totally _not_ grounded in reality ... but," she smiled at me. "It was actually kind of nice."

"Well, I try."

I left them and walked up to the pile of furniture barricading the windows, which Alice and Iris were examining. They didn't notice my approach.

"What do you think, Iris?"

" _Provided an attack force of five Watchers, these barricades should deter them for at least thirty minutes._ "

"And if there are more than five?"

" _I can answer that question, but my Positive Social Interaction module suggests it might be better not to._ "

Alice smirked. "Well ... I do like a good challenge!"

" _Indeed. 'Appreciates adversity and responds well to pressure' is listed as one of the dominant traits on your employee profile!_ "

Alice stopped in her tracks. "Iris ... what else does it say about me?"

" _Oh, plenty ... 'Excellent outdoor skills' ... 'Upbeat and encouraging attitude' ... 'Could use some sensitivity training' ... There's more, of course, but it's Gamma classified. And my current build is only cleared for Epsilon and lower._ "

"Good," Alice answered.

"Alice..." I said to announce myself, and Alice jumped in fright.

"Oh! You startled me! Is there something you wanted?"

I narrowed my eyes slightly. "Just wondering ... Ever notice how you and Iris kind of look alike?"

Both of their eyes widened.

"Huh?"

" _Us?_ "

"We don't..."

" _I mean, do we..._ "

"No, I ... but..."

The two stared at each other.

". _..Facial analysis algorithms confirm that we are 87% similar, colloquially known as 'could be sisters.' It can be assumed that Mr. Cullen has a type._ "

Alice stammered. "Wh ... what do you mean by _that_? I ... I don't know what you're insinuating."

" _Simply that Mr. Cullen clearly has a subconscious bias toward facial appearance in regard to the women he associates with._ "

Alice gaped. "Oh. Yes. In that case, yes. He certainly seems to have a type."

I looked between them both. "This was a weird interaction. I'm going to go, now."

I walked away from the windows, and that was when I noticed Tanya sitting all by herself. I walked over and took a seat next to her. "Hey."

"Oh. Hi, Bella."

There were a tense couple of seconds and then I cleared my throat. "You, um, want a drink or anything? Emmett and Rosalie are making a signature cocktail..."

She shook her head. "No, thank you. I don't feel like drinking."

"Is this about Alistair?" I asked carefully.

"No. I mean, a little. Okay, yes. Like, I get why everyone's mad at him. He shouldn't have lied. That was wrong, I agree. But ... but I understand why he did it. I understand why he felt like he had no choice. And he must feel _so_ bad..."

"Is that all?"

Tanya looked at me and let out a long sigh. "Look. I'm not the most ... socially skilled person in the world. And maybe I'm just misreading the signs. But for a while there, it felt like ... like he was opening up to me. Like he was dropping that acerbic, bitter shell and showing me his real self."

"You like him," I stated. There had never been anything more obvious in my eyes.

"I do. And now I might never have a chance to tell him so."

"You should go tell him how you feel right now."

She blinked at me. "You think so?"

I smiled gently. "Look. We're stranded on a mysterious island full of terrifying creatures, and there's an army of blue-skinned warriors gearing up to attack us. If there was ever a time to tell a guy you like how you feel ... it's now."

Tanya nodded slowly, and then more determined. "Yeah. Okay. Yeah. You're right." She took several deep breaths. "Tanya Denise Miller ... you got this." She took a few steps, then turned around. "Do you think you could maybe come with me? For moral support?"

"Sure."

The two of us took the elevator up to the rooftop garden again. The doors slid open and we saw Alistair huddled against the railing, clutching his bleeding hand. A dozen shards of broken glass lay around him.

"Alistair!" Tanya ran over to him, kneeling down by his side.

"Tanya? What are you—"

"What happened?"

"I ... I accidentally smashed a glass. Cut my hand. Quite unfortunate."

"Let me see."

He retracted his hand. "It's fine! Just leave me be! I can handle it!"

"You're bleeding badly, Alistair. We need to wrap this up." She took Alistair's hand in hers and looked around for something.

"Here! Use this leaf!" I ripped a thick green leaf off an unusual potted plant and handed it to her.

She wrapped it around Alistair's hand, and he winced. "Better?

"Mmm. Perhaps a little. Now leave me be."

"Wait ... I ... I wanted to..."

"I said _go_ , Tanya! Please, I beg of you!"

"I really think you should hear her out," I told him, and he turned to me.

"Why? So I can feel like even more of a wretch? So you can rub in just how badly I've betrayed you?"

"No, you big idiot! So I can tell you how I feel!"

"What?"

Tanya sighed. "I know that you're not the friendliest person. I know that it's hard for you to open up, to connect to people, to make friends."

"I never needed them," he mumbled.

"Come on, Alistair. You know that's not true. You've clearly had a hard life. And you've built up these walls to protect yourself, to keep yourself from getting close to others, to keep them from hurting you. Hurting you the way your father did."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "And what makes you so certain you know me so well?"

"Don't you get it, Alistair? I know ... because I'm exactly the same. My mother only cares about one thing: that I'm number one in everything, no matter the cost. All my life, I've had to deal with her pressure bearing down on my shoulders. I got straight As. I got prestigious awards. I interned at her company and excelled at all my tasks. And yet..."

"It was never enough," he finished for her.

"Exactly."

"Tanya, I ... I had no idea we had so much in common."

"Neither did I. And yet, in a weird way, I feel like maybe I kind of did. From the minute we got off that plane, I felt drawn to you. And as totally insane as this past week has been, the highlight has been the time we've spent together. You're smart and interesting and you have a real kindness in you, buried so deep ... like diamonds at the heart of a thousand feet of stone."

Alistair looked at her with awe. "Tanya, you ... you understand me."

"Of course, you dummy." Smiling, Tanya stepped up close to Alistair and stretched up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Alistair's cheeks flushed a deep pink. "I _like_ you."

He gave her a rare smile. "And I like ... Heavens!" He held up his hand, the one he'd cut earlier, in disbelief. As Tanya and I stared, he unwrapped the leaf to reveal that the cut had completely healed.

" _Whoa!_ " I said, shocked.

"Remarkable!"

"Truly!"

Tanya examined the leaf. "The plant leaf! Perhaps it's a hyper-evolved form of aloe..."

"It could be, but that doesn't explain the rapid speed of recovery," Alistair said. "It's somehow reconstructed the cell tissue."

"Amazing ... Do you think that maybe it's in relation to the serum generated by the—"

"I'll leave you two alone. I think you've got it from here," I said and backed away.

I hopped back into the elevator and headed down to the lobby. The rest of the guys were there. Edward lounged by the bar. Leah practiced combat by the doors. Garrett scanned hotel blueprints. Victoria sprawled in a big comfy chair, and Benjamin came bounding around a corner.

"Heya, Bestie."

"How are you holding up, Benji?"

He shrugged. "Oh, you know. Ups and downs, peaks and valleys. Found some chips in the kitchen, gonna get murdered by a bunch of _Lord of The Rings_ rejects ... The usual."

"At least you got some chips, though."

He shook the bag in front of me. "Salt and vinegar, baby. The best." He looked out at the four others hanging out. "Sooooooo ... you gonna ... you know..."

"Am I gonna what?" I asked, seriously confused about what he was saying.

"Do I seriously need to spell it out? _Make a move!_ "

I blanched slightly. "Wh ... what?"

He snorted. "Come on, Bella! I've seen the way you've been acting around Edward. Flirting ... teasing ... staring out with those _ba-dump ba-dump_ heart eyes. So what are you waiting for? Go get that steamy R-rated action!"

I looked over at Edward and then back at Benjamin. "I ... I mean ... now?"

"This might well be our last night on Earth, Bella. _What_ better time than now?"

I looked out again at the lobby and decided Benjamin was right. This was the time. The time to take it _all the way_. I walked over to Edward and poked him in the shoulder. He turned his head and smiled before turning completely.

"Help ya with something, Princess?"

I shrugged. "What are you up to?"

"Trying to see if we've got any good whiskey left. You?"

"Not a whole lot." I took a deep breath. "Just wondering if ... maybe you wanted to come with me to my room?"

Edward paused. His eyes met mine, and I remembered that moment underwater; that shared kiss as we both sank; filled with regret that we would never get to spend a night in each other's arms.

He stood up from his chair. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

I strolled into my suite, leading Edward by the hand. There was a nervous energy in the air, a tension, a hovering sense of anticipation.

I walked over to the window and looked at the island; at the columns of smoke; at the beautiful night sky. Edward paced over to stand by my side, and I turned to look into his eyes.

"Hey, you."

He smiled down at me. "Hey."

And then we came together in a passionate, frenzied kiss. We slammed back against the window, kissing, nuzzling, and biting. My breath came fast, and my heart pounded in my chest.

"Yes ... _yes_..."

I reached down and ripped off Edward's shirt, tossing it across the room. He grinned and pressed forward, pushing me harder against the wall with the length of his body as he kissed along the side of my neck.

"God, you're gorgeous."

I ran my hand along Edward's torso, feeling the taut, firm muscle. "Less talking, more kissing," I demanded.

"Wouldn't you like that."

I pulled my own shirt over my head, and then Edward's strong hands were all over me, caressing, stroking. We staggered along the wall, kissing so roughly it almost hurt. A chair was knocked over and a flower vase smashed to the floor, but we didn't care.

" _Mmmmm_..."

My back slammed into a dresser, and Edward hoisted me up onto it. I wrapped my legs around him, pressing him against me tightly.

"More ... don't stop," I moaned.

Still kissing me, Edward's hands slid up along my bare thighs. I gasped, running my hands through his long hair and pulled him down. His face was an inch from mine, and I felt his breath on my face. I looked right into his eyes.

"I've never wanted anything as badly as I want you," he confessed breathlessly.

"Then have me," I said without hesitation.

He leaned in against me, and we kissed once more as he lifted me up, my legs still wrapped around his waist. He moved us toward my bed and laid me down on top of the covers and began trailing kisses down my jaw, past my neck, and to my breasts. I sucked in a sharp breath when his lips touched me through my bra.

"Take it off, please," I pleaded with him, and he pushed his hand under my back to unclasp it.

Once it was off, he looked down at me with wonder. There were feelings in his eyes that I couldn't identify, and I didn't want to in that moment. All I wanted was more of this. More of _him_. I wound my arms around his neck and pulled him down over me again.

"Please ... _please_..." I was unable to voice what I wanted in a more elaborate way. I had wanted him pretty much from the start. I didn't know exactly when his view of me changed, but I didn't really care either.

We took off the last of our clothing, not bothering to crawl underneath any coverings. I kissed him, and he kissed me, and we melted together into complete bliss.

Afterward, we lay together, side by side, gasping to catch our breath. The room around us was pretty much totally trashed and neither of us gave a damn.

"That was ... something else."

Edward rolled over to look at me. I brushed a strand of hair from his cheek. " _You're_ something else," he said, and I smiled widely.

"The gruff, no-nonsense Edward Masen acting sentimental? Now I've seen everything."

"What can I say, Princess? You've got that effect on me." He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand, and I pressed my face to it and kissed his fingers, one at a time.

"Think we're gonna make it through this thing? Get off this island and go back home?" I asked him, although, I had no idea where 'home' was for him.

He turned onto his back, staring at the ceiling. "Make it through this? Probably. Get off this island? Hope so. But if there's one thing I know for sure, it's that I'm never going back home."

I frowned in confusion. "Why not?"

He looked at me thoughtfully, and then let out a long exhale. "I'm a wanted man. The second I set foot on U.S. soil, they'll put me in handcuffs and send me to prison for life."

I rolled to my side and supported my head on my propped up elbow. "Seriously? What were you, like, a bank robber? A drug dealer?" I asked, only half-serious. Then a thought struck me. "Were you ... lying about being in the Navy?" I was scared now. What if he wasn't who he'd told me he was.

He shook his head. "Naw, that was all true. Went to the Naval Academy at eighteen. Was the best damn pilot they'd seen in a decade. That was where I met Jazz."

"Jazz?"

"My bunkmate. Growing up, I always made more enemies than friends, but Jazz and I hit it off right away. He was funny and smart ... kept me from screwing up too bad... always tried to talk me outta fights, but always had my back when he failed."

"You guys were close," I stated.

Edward nodded and grimaced as if he was in pain. "He was my best friend. I loved him like a brother. Best day of my life was when we got assigned to the same deployment. When we were up in the sky, flying side-by-side ... one of the few times I could say I really felt happy."

I looked at the man I knew I'd already fallen hard for despite the short time I'd known him. "What happened, Edward?" I asked quietly.

He frowned angrily. "We were running recon missions off the coast of Kharzistan, aiding a rebellion, when Jazz discovered something. Our commander was this real piece of work by the name of Alec McKenzie. Kinda guy who always talked tough, so long as he was picking on someone who couldn't fight back. Turns out, he was up to a lot more than bullying. Ol' Commander McKenzie had a nice little business on the side. He was forging paperwork to request weapons we didn't need ... and selling them directly to the tyrants we were supposed to be fighting."

I gasped. "No!"

"Jazz and I were going to report him. But while we were gathering evidence, McKenzie somehow found out. He sent us out on what he claimed was a standard recon mission ... but it turned out to be a damn ambush. Kharzistan military shot us out of the sky. I ejected in time," he paused and clenched his jaw. "Jazz ... didn't."

I felt tears well up in my eyes, but also anger. "Oh, Edward ... Tell me you got revenge."

He looked at me. "Oh, I wanted to. Believe me. I spent a week out there, crawling through the desert behind enemy lines, hunted by the dictator's forces, and all I could think about was my hands around McKenzie's neck. But when I got back to the base ... he was waiting. Along with a pair of MPs."

"Military police," I said to myself. The entire story was unbelievable, but at this point, I trusted Edward implicitly, and I doubted he would lie to me.

"He'd doctored the records, made it look like Jazz and I were the traitors. They came to arrest me. I punched McKenzie right in his worthless face, dove out the window, and ran like hell. I've been running ever since. Hiding out in Costa Rica."

I stroke his hair softly. "I'm so sorry about your friend."

"Not gonna lie, it still hurts. After that, I figured, well, that's what I deserve for letting someone get close to me. I wasn't going to make that mistake again. I wasn't going to let anyone else in." He turned onto his side and leaned close, his hand on my chest, his face touching mine. "Then I met you."

He leaned down and we kissed deeply, my hands going around his neck, pulling him closer. Eventually, he leaned away.

"Edward, I..."

Suddenly, he sat straight up in bed. "Did you see that?"

I frowned. "See what?"

"I thought I saw something move outside ... just by the window..."

"But, Edward, we're nowhere near the ground floor..."

"Yeah, I know, that's why I'm—"

The bedroom window exploded in a hail of glass, each shard gleaming in the moonlight. A figure swung through, landing solidly on his feet. His golden eyes glowed in the dark and locked with mine.

"Bella! _RUN!_ "

* * *

 **A/N:** Wow, talk about being caught unprepared!

Not a whole lot of new questions came up in this chapter, except maybe the strange interaction Bella had with Alice and Iris…

Finally, Edward revealed his past and he and Bella had a nice time before they were so rudely interrupted!

I love to hear all of your thoughts, and this time, I promise you that you will get a teaser! Really, scout's honor!

Until then,

Stay Awesome!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Okay I know that some of you are upset that Bella didn't take the opportunity to tell Edward about the dossiers she found and that it annoys you that she wants people to trust her while she keeps secrets.

Well, they have only been on the island for 5 days, so there will be trust issues around the gang. That's to expected.

Maybe I'm only talking for myself, but had I been in Bella's shoes, I would also have been cautious about running my mouth as soon as I found suspect reports on my classmates. She also didn't really get the chance to tell Edward either since Mr. Tall and Blue came and interrupted, but anyway, let us forget all of that and just continue on with the story, shall we?

I'm gonna continue putting the disclaimer here just be sure that everyone are aware of where this story originated.

This story isn't 100 % mine. I have transformed it into a story from an interactive story app called _Choices_ (an app I am completely obsessed with atm) and the creators are Pixelberry Studios.

 **So here's my disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot of this story. All recognizable content belongs to their respective owner. No copyright infringement intended. Names and places have been changed for the purpose of Fanfiction.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 15}**

The bedroom window exploded in a hail of glass, each shard gleaming in the moonlight. A figure swung through, landing solidly on his feet. His golden eyes glowed in the dark and locked with mine.

"Bella! Stay behind me!" Edward leaped out of bed, immediately charging the intruder. The Watcher leaped, roundhouse-kicking him, and Edward staggered back.

" _Do not resist. Accept your fate._ " While he spoke an unknown tongue, the Watcher's words echoed in my skull, just as they did on the beach.

"Unless that means 'Did you order room service?', it's time for you to go, Blue's Clues."

"Edward!" I cried out. While he was strong, I wasn't sure he could fight the Watcher on his own.

He charged again, wrestling the Watcher to the floor. They grappled, rolling over each other through the field of shattered window glass.

Then, the sound of breaking glass resounded through the room and Edward's pained groan followed. The Watcher leaped up, stunned. He looked down at his hands and the blood on them looked black in the moonlight.

" _Edward!_ " Iran to Edward's side as he twitched on the floor. Blood soaked into the rug, and protruding from deep within his stomach was a massive shard of jagged glass. "No ... no..."

Edward groaned. "Heh ... that bad, huh?"

" _It was ... He resisted. It was not meant to end like this for him._ "

I ignored the Watcher and held Edward's hand, which was already growing cold. Tears welled in my eyes, blurring everything around me. "Don't leave me, Edward. You can't leave me."

He cupped my face in his hand. "Hey, none of that now. Don't cry over a nobody like me. You've got your whole ... life ... ahead of you, Princess ... And ain't nobody ... gonna ... take that ... from..."

The light in his eyes went out.

I doubled over, sick with anguish. The sobs wracked through my body. "Edward ... no..."

" _This ... changes nothing. You must come._ " The Watcher put a hand on my shoulder, and I reacted instantly, tearing at him, striking his face. He shifted his weight, flipping and pinning me down.

Enraged, blinded by tears, I reached up and ripped the glowing blue necklace from his throat. As it came off in my hand, the rage consuming me faded ... and all I could think of was Edward smiling, entwined with me in bed...

"What can I say, Princess? You've got that effect on me."

Suddenly, there I was. Back in bed. I blinked.

Edward chuckled. "C'mon, I know it's a cheesy line, but it ain't _that_ bad. What's with the face?"

I sat up straight, my whole body tingling. It all felt real ... as real as the blood on my hands had felt.

"Edward? Is it really you?" I pulled him close to me and squeezed, tears rising once more _._

"Whoa, what's wrong?"

I opened my eyes and saw something wrapped in my hand. Somehow, I was holding the necklace of the Watcher who killed Edward. The stone, instead of a nebulous blue, was a cold, leaden gray.

"Hey, where'd you get that?"

"It _was_ real," I whispered to myself.

"You're, uh, starting to freak me out a little—"

I quickly turned to Edward. "Do you trust me?"

He smirked. "I guess you could say that."

"Then I need you to come with me, right now." I grabbed Edward's hand, pulling him out of bed and into the closet. I closed the doors and peered through the slits.

"Is this a sex thing I haven't heard of, or..."

I hushed him. There, by the window, a shadow passed over the moon. Then I saw the same scene again. The bedroom window exploding in a hail of glass, each shard gleaming in the moonlight. A figure swung through, landing solidly on his feet.

In the darkness of the closet, Edward's jaw dropped. "What the hell? How did you—"

" _Shh._ "

The Watcher stared around the empty suite, perplexed. He searched over by the bed, stopping right in front of the closet. Edward and I both held our breaths, not making a sound, and finally, the Watcher turned and headed out into the hallway.

"Whew. That was close."

We stepped out into my bedroom. Glass shards sprinkled the floor, and I shivered, remembering how Edward bled out in my arms.

He grabbed me by my upper arms and turned me toward him. "You wanna tell me what happened back there?"

I tried to explain while showing him the dull gray stone of the necklace, but it became difficult when I recapped his death. "I wanted more than anything to be back in bed with you before it all went wrong ... and when I touched this, it came _true_."

He looked at me uneasily. "Are you sure you're okay, Princess? That's quite an unbelievable story you've got there," he said.

I frowned, but I knew what I had to tell him to convince him of the truth in my words. "If what I told you weren't true, then explain to me how I know about Jazz?"

Edward froze. He hadn't told me that story at this time yet.

I continued. "How do I know that your Commander McKenzie framed both of you for the crimes he committed and had Jazz killed while the two of you were on a 'recon mission' he sent you on?"

Edward gaped at me, trying to wrap his head around what I was saying. "How ... how do you know all of this, Princess?"

"Because you told me. You told me the entire story right before that Watcher attacked us, and you _died_ in my arms!"

He puffed his cheeks and exhaled hard. "Things are getting weirder by the second around here. But right now, that guy's roaming the halls looking for us. We've gotta warn the others..."

We quickly threw on our clothes and left the room.

Edward pulled me against the wall and peeked around the corner. "Look, more of them."

"How are they all getting in?"

"Some of them must've rappelled down the roof ... and the rest smashed through our barricades." He turned around and looked at me with troubled eyes. "I really hate to do this ... but we've gotta split up if we're gonna warn everybody in time."

I grabbed his hand and laced our fingers together. "I don't want to leave you either, but you're right."

He swallowed. "Just ... don't get yourself killed, okay?"

"I won't. Don't you, either! I've already lost you once. I can't take it a second time." The mere thought of losing him, not being able to bring him back again, twisted my insides painfully.

"I promise."

I started to go when Edward reached out and grabbed my wrist. "One more thing." He pulled me into a long, passionate kiss. When he released me from the kiss, he pressed his forehead to mine. "Be safe."

"You, too."

Edward kissed me on the forehead, and then jogged off down the hall on light feet. I turned the other way, staying flush against the corner. I needed to keep going straight down the hall, but it was bisected by another hall where two Watchers were searching rooms.

"Lash kanaa," a female said, but I didn't understand her like I did with their leader.

"Duu germund nii," a male Watcher replied.

I swallowed, ready to dart across the vulnerable open space. I waited for other of them to look the other way. One of the Watchers turned around, but I stayed still.

Then, the other turned away as well, and I darted across the gap, ducking behind the far corner. Neither of the Watchers noticed me.

I turned to continue my journey and ran straight into a blue figure. I yelped in reaction.

" _I apologize for frightening you, Bella._ "

"Ha, yo, you should see your face right now." Emmett was munching on Captain Crunch, wandering the halls with Iris's floating hologram. I dropped my voice to a whisper.

"What are you guys doing?!"

"Talkin' 'bout life and stuff, you know. Wait, are we whispering? Should I be whispering?"

I filled them in on what was happening.

"They're here?! In the resort? Oh crap, oh crap!"

" _This is an unfortunate development. A pity. I quite enjoyed my brief time knowing Emmett._ "

"What matters now is warning the others before they get grabbed. The Watchers have to search every room, so we have the advantage. If we hurry, we'll beat them. Come on."

Together, the three of us advanced down the halls toward the elevator. Something on the wall glinted in the light, catching my eyes. I turned back to it.

A gleaming pirate cutlass sat in a sturdily mounted frame next to a matching scabbard. For a moment, it seemed to sparkle with an otherworldly energy.

"Noice! That's a dope-ass, _Pirates of the Caribbean_ sword they got for a decoration."

" _A weapon like that would certainly come in handy in a siege situation._ "

I pulled the sword down from the wall. The blade seemed to hum in my hands.

"Sooo cooooool! That's such a good replica!"

" _That is not a replica, Emmett. Analysis indicates authentic specimen, circa 1693 A.D._ "

"What? But it looks brand new!" I said.

"Is it sharp?"

I lightly swiped the cutlass at a curtain hanging nearby. With scarcely a sound, it was cleaved in two.

" _Remarkable._ "

"Uh, one: super sweet. Two: maybe be careful with that thing?"

"Sure thing, Em."

Suddenly, I felt a strange, warm tingle. I looked down at the sword and, in a flash, I was standing in some sort of gold mine.

I gasped and fell back, tightening my grip on my sword but when I looked down at myself, I saw an older man's hairy hand.

" _I'm not in my own body ... and this mine ... it's exactly like the one I saw when I touched that crystal in the cave."_ I thought.

That was when I heard the screaming. I looked up to see a violent brawl going on all around me. On the one side were a group of ragged pirates, their bearded faces bloody, wielding swords and spears, and on the other...

"Kashta mishram nara!"

"Zhel! Per lok!"

Watchers ... A group of them battled with the pirates.

Blades swung and clashed in the firelight. Men screamed and howled. One pirate lay on the ground, his chest a bloody ruin. He looked up at me.

"Captain ... help us..."

" _Is he talking to me? Am I in the captain's body?"_

The body I was in rushed to help the man and then jerked back in pain. I looked down to see an arrow jutting out of my chest. Then another ... then another.

I crumpled against the mine wall, panting, and a female Watcher loomed over me.

"Mishrap tadoren."

She smashed a club into my face. And as the darkness took me, the last thing I felt was my sword tumbling out of my hand.

The vision ended in a rush. I was back in the resort hallway.

Emmett looked concerned. "Uh ... you okay, Bella? You just spaced out big time."

"I ... I think I just found out what happened to the pirates who landed here. It wasn't good."

" _I detected a surge of an unidentified energy just now ... It appeared to be emanating from Bella._ "

"I wanna know all about that later. Right now, we need to deal with the Watchers ... unless we want to end up as dead as the guy who used to wield this sword."

Soon, we reached another intersection. I froze on hearing a familiar sound ... a guttural _purr_...

Ever so cautiously, I looked down the other hall ... And there, prowling alongside a pair of Watchers, was the sabertooth.

" _It appears the intruders have brought a hunting beast._ "

Emmett gaped. "You're telling me the sabertooth is the plant people's _pet_?!"

From a distance, I noticed the tiger perk up, sniffing the air. The handler, a woman in an owl mask, noticed.

"Yrit tranaa!"

"Lok, lok!" A male with a ram mask replied.

"He smells something!" I told the others and Emmett gasped.

"It's my Citrus Krush!"

"Citrus Krush? I thought you were eating Captain Crunch?"

"Not my cereal, man. That's the strain of _medicinal substance_ I was smoking tonight!" Emmett looked back and forth from me ... to Iris ... to the tiger ... to his cereal. "I'll lead the cat the other way. Oughta give you guys some time."

" _Emmett, are you certain?_ "

"Never been surer of anything in my life. Maybe that's not saying much, though. Go now!"

I pressed forward while Emmett scampered back the other way. The sabertooth prowled out, sniffing around where we had just been and headed in Emmett's direction, never turning to see me or Iris.

" _My goodness. My projections for his bravery were far outside the margin of error._ "

"People will surprise you. Now come on, Iris. Let's do what he said."

I made my way to the elevator and pressed a button, emerging four floors below. "Okay, this is the floor for Tanya's room. I'll go get her. Meanwhile, Iris, I need you to scout the Watchers' positions."

" _Excellent idea. Right away._ " Iris's hologram winked out, and her drone fluttered off. I made it to Tanya's room and rapped quietly on the door.

"Tanya? It's Bella. I need to—"

The door opened, revealing Alistair with his shirt untucked.

"Alistair?"

"I—We—Nothing! We were just talking!"

Tanya appeared behind him. "Bella? What's happening?"

I caught Tanya and Alistair up on everything. She trembled and hugged Alistair's side.

Alistair looked discouraged. "All that work barricading ... filling the paint balloons on the shopping level ... the oxygen tank in the pool ... It was all for naught. They still caught us unprepared."

"I know we're on the ropes, here, but we've gotta focus. We have to get everyone together, somewhere safe."

"What about that security center hidden behind the game room? That'd be safe," Tanya suggested.

"Great idea, Tanya. The only problem is, some of our classmates' rooms are in the other wing of the tower. Gotta go across the lobby to get over there. But you guys go straight to security now and tell everybody you find. I'll bring everyone from the other wing and meet you there."

Alistair grimaced. "Don't be foolish, Bella. You, Tanya, and I are by far the lives most worth saving here. It's positively asinine to risk yourself for them, and I'm sure they would agree."

"Alistair! We are _not_ leaving anyone behind!" Tanya told him angrily.

"Definitely not," I said. "Though I am weirdly flattered that you think I'd be worth saving."

He shrugged. "Well, you've proven yourself worth the air you breathe, unlike most. Don't let it go to your head."

As we prepared to head out, Tanya sidled up close to me. "Hey, um, Bella? Could I ask you a really big favor?" She handed me a folded piece of paper. "If something happens to me tonight ... could you give that note to my mom? There's ... a lot I wanted to tell her."

"Tanya ... you can tell her yourself when we get out of here—"

"Please. I'm asking you, Bella."

I pocketed the note and nodded. "I'll make sure she reads it."

As Tanya and Alistair headed for the security center, I took the elevator down to the lobby. As soon as the doors opened, a small group of Watchers spotted me from across the lobby. They raced toward me with superhuman speed.

"Fi lonshan'craa!"

"Oh, crap!"

"Bella! This way!" I spotted Benjamin, beckoning to follow him.

"We're not gonna be able to shake these guys, Benjamin. We have to lead them into those traps we set."

"Well? Where did you put them?!"

"Run to the shops!"

Benjamin and I scrambled up the stairs to the shopping level, darting by kiosks, convenience stores, and gift shops.

"There!"

We ran into a high-fashion boutique and found Alistair's pyramid of paint-filled balloons.

"Hope your aim's good."

"Sure wish we had Garrett for this," I said and grabbed two balloons.

The Watchers rumbled into the boutique and I let the balloons fly. I pegged the Watchers in the face, blinding them with thick paint.

"Mission accomplished! Keep moving!"

We took off again, leaving Watchers in our dust but a few avoided the balloons.

"We've got some stragglers! Any more traps up your sleeve?"

"Right! The oxygen tank! Tanya set that up in the pool!"

We raced toward the lobby's doors to the pool area, leaping over broken barricades.

"Over here, quick!" I spotted the oxygen tank hidden beneath the waterfall and dove in. "Dive down! We can hide underwater as long as we need with this oxygen!"

"Here they come!"

We dropped beneath the water's surface, hidden from view by the frothing waterfall. Breathing from the oxygen tank, I could just make out the shapes of the hunting Watchers through the ripples.

I passed the nozzle to Benjamin.

After a couple more minutes, the Watchers continued out toward the beach, searching for us. We popped back up for air.

"Pretty clever. Did you say it was Tanya's idea?"

"Yeah."

"Figures."

We climbed out of the pool and headed back inside when I heard shouting behind us. The Watchers from the beach spotted us from a distance and started chasing again.

"Move!"

We took off running across the lobby. Up ahead, I saw strange reflections on the floor and realized that it had been covered with water.

Noticing the pair of thick electrical cables resting in the pooled water, I followed their path over to a hiding spot where Alice was about to throw an electrical switch.

"Bella, Benjamin, hurry!"

We sprinted across the flooded section of the lobby. The Watchers chased us through it, their bare feet splashing. And just as we made it out-

"Hope this doesn't come as a _shock_! Tee hee!"

She threw the switch. Electricity crackled through the conductive water, zapping all of the Watchers.

They leaped back, blocked from pursuing us by the electrified moat.

"Hee, hee! Wasn't that awesome?!"

"Thanks for waiting, Alice!"

Benjamin's eyes were wide. "Seriously. Remind me not to get on your bad side!"

"No sweat! Did you like my one-liner? I spent all day thinking of it!"

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Yeah, it was ... great."

As the Watchers fled to find another way around, I smelled something acrid.

"Is something burning?" I asked.

"Uh-oh, over there. Behind the concierge desk."

A perfect square in the wall had caught fire, the wallpaper curling.

"What the hell?"

"There must be some contraption in the wall that those wires were powering. Shorting it out started the fire," I said.

"But what is it?" Alice asked.

I grabbed a fire extinguisher and put out the flames. There, in a hidden compartment in the wall, rested a charred, wooden box with an engraving.

"It says, _'Cullen Diaries, El Jardín, 1980.'_ " I told the other two.

Alice tried to take it before I could, but I stepped into her path. "Oh, I'm sure it's nothing! We probably want to leave that right there, huh? You know, privacy and all."

Benjamin looked at her, annoyed. "Cullen has hidden cameras all over this hotel. Not really feeling all that concerned about _his_ privacy. So, Bella? Wanna find out what Cullen was up to when he first came here?"

I reached into the smoldering wall and removed the box, lifting the lid.

"Aah, wait!" she tried again, but I ignored her.

Inside were four pages of yellowed paper. Sea salt clung to the edges, and an elegant handwriting blanketed each page.

 _1980 June 3_

 _Alas, I am shipwrecked. My dear vessel, dashed upon the rocks. A sudden squall of ferocious lightning the color of flames forced me aground on this damned rock._

 _Unbridled, uninhabited... unworthy of my presence, let alone my grave. I will not perish here alone, forgotten in the wild, far from my beloved. Furthermore, the boys at the regatta would have quite a chuckle if I succumbed in such untoward fashion. I simply cannot abide that._

 _1980 June 11_

 _A childhood hunting big game with my father, at last, pays its dues. Repair to my sailboat is impossible, but I've reconquered fire, shelter, and weaponry in the name of mankind. It grows ever more important to chronicle my experiences here, for they seem stranger by the day. My eyes betray me, offering impossible visions or great beasts of antiquity ... Even the constellations play tricks. I see Aquila, Serpens, Hydra ... yet Orion and Taurus hide from me. I must write to maintain my wits. For a man's wits are all he has to confront the great evils of Nature._

 _1980 June 15_

 _A curse remade into a blessing by sheer force of will. That is what this island will be for me. A vision came, bearing witness to this refuge's true potential deep within its volcanic core as if a voice from God._

 _But God spoke in my voice because here I shall be God._

 _1980 June 30_

 _Harnessing the island, I have achieved the impossible. My ship is repaired, and I venture home to my beloved. But I will return. And when I do, I will tame this power to make and unmake mountains and men, who both rise and fall under the same awesome ethereal forces. This island will be my legacy ... it will be ... my destiny._

 _Carlisle Alistair Cullen_

 _Caribbean Sea_

"Looks like Cullen shipwrecked here almost forty years ago," I said after having read all of the four pages.

"Of course! That's no secret—" Alice began.

"But I don't think he was telling people what he found," I talked over her.

"What power is he talking about?" Benjamin asked.

"And what does he mean about the stars?"

Benjamin shrugged. "They do seem a little different. I haven't seen the usual constellations at night here either."

Noises from down the hall signaled that the Watchers had nearly found their way around Alice's trap.

"We have to hurry! Come, follow me!"

Benjamin and I followed Alice to the other wing of the tower and found Kate and Peter.

"What's going on, Bella?" Peter asked.

"We keep hearing all this noise!"

"Come with us, I'll explain on the way," I told them.

Together, you made it back to the game room and sealed ourselves behind the secret door. Inside, everybody else was waiting. We all hugged each other, relieved and exhausted.

I sighed in relief when I saw that Edward was without a scratch on him and I didn't care that the others were present when I kissed him and hugged him a tiny bit harder than the rest. I remained under his arm when we released each other.

"Hey, wait a second ... where's Rosalie?" I asked when I noticed that she wasn't there.

Emmett frowned sadly. "I ran into her and warned her about the Watchers peeps. But as soon as I did, she took off."

Peter's face fell. "She ... bailed on us?"

"Yeah, man. Sorry."

Furball hopped up on Edward's arm around my shoulders and licked my face with a cold tongue.

"I missed you too, little guy," I said, and he purred in response.

"Yo, Bella, is that a straight-up pirate sword? Bad. _Ass_ ," Peter commented when he took notice of the cutlass in my hand.

"That'll come in handy," Leah said and crouched down to look closer at the blade.

"Indeed. I'm guessing you could decapitate an opponent in two, maybe three chops!" Alice said excitedly, and I was beginning to feel truly worried about her.

" _Bella, I completed your assignment. Downloading scouting report._ "

Numbers and blueprints appeared on the room's monitors.

"Nice work," Edward said. "This oughta help us figure a way outta here."

Pounding on the sealed doorway silenced the group. I could hear several voices shouting in the Watchers' language.

"Will it help us figure a way past _that_? They're right outside," Kate said with a frightened voice.

"What are we supposed to do?" Victoria whimpered. "We're safe for now, but we're completely cornered in here."

I turned to face them all. "There's only one thing we _can_ do. Now that we're all together, we regroup ... and fight our way out."

"Fight? With what?" Peter asked.

"And to where?" Tanya complemented with her own question.

Edward stepped up next to me. "A bunch of these bastards got past our barricades since we didn't seal off the resort with a lockdown ... but at least Bella and Victoria sealed off the secret entrance. Kept things from getting too bad. And that gives us time."

Alistair crossed his arms. "Time for what, pray tell?"

Edward pointed to a spot on the blueprint. "I was rummaging around here earlier in the week. They've got a ton of parasailing gear in storage."

Tanya looked completely terrified. "Um, is he saying what I think he's saying?"

I nodded. "We get the parasailing chutes ... and _jump off the roof._ "

"That's the long and short of it."

"Where 'long' is our fall, and 'short' is our remaining lifespan," Alistair muttered.

"Hell no! Have you lost your damn mind?"

"Chill, Peter. I don't see you coming up with any better ideas!" Emmett defended us.

Soon, everyone was shouting at each other as panic took hold of them.

"No way I'm going out there! I'll just stay here!" Tanya said and sank down on the floor, her arms around her knees.

"This only works if we stick together! We're putting our lives in each other's hands!" Garrett said.

"Guys, please—" I tried to say over the swirl of panicked voices.

A shrill whistle deafened everyone. " _Hey!_ Bella is trying to talk! So listen up!" Kate ordered all of them.

"I'm just saying—" Peter started.

"Nothing. You're saying nothing because Bella is the only one who's had their head on straight since we got here! So zip it!"

Everyone fell silent.

Kate gestured for me to continue. "Go ahead, Bella."

"Wow. Thanks, Kate. It's simple. Right now, we have no choice," I said, but Kate did not like that.

"I'm sorry, what? No! There's always a choice!"

I shook my head. "Not always. Sometimes, fate has plans for us. And it seems it has plans for each of us today. Whatever happens ... I'm ready."

"Cheers to that. I'm ready, too," Emmett said and sidled up next to Edward and myself.

"I was _born_ ready!" Alice declared.

Edward looked at everyone and then turned to the door. "Alright, I'm opening the door after three. When I do, everyone, full speed ahead."

As everyone tensed, Benjamin came up beside me, his voice quiet. "Hey, Bella, I just wanna say before it all goes down ... Thank you. For everything."

"What do you mean?"

" _One..._ "

"It probably sounds dumb, but I feel like you made my life special. Extraordinary."

" _Two..._ "

"Maybe I was always cut out to be a sidekick, if so, then I'm glad I was _your_ sidekick. Because honestly, You've been my hero. So, even if I lose you right now, I just wanna say thanks."

" _Three..._ "

"You're not going to lose me, Benji. That's a promise."

Edward unsealed the hatch. I tightened my grip on my cutlass, and everyone stormed out with a battle cry.

* * *

 **A/N:** Whew, she was able to go back in time and save Edward! How did that happen, though? What was up with that necklace? Or that cutlass? How long have these Watchers been around on the island? Why did Rosalie take off? And how do you think the fight will go?

You know the drill by now :-D Leave me a word with your thoughts and I'll give you a teaser ;-)


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Alright, alright! This one is action-packed! Lot of things will happen :-D

I'm gonna continue putting the disclaimer here just be sure that everyone are aware of where this story originated.

This story isn't 100 % mine. I have transformed it into a story from an interactive story app called _Choices_ (an app I am completely obsessed with atm) and the creators are Pixelberry Studios.

 **So here's my disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot of this story. All recognizable content belongs to their respective owner. No copyright infringement intended. Names and places have been changed for the purpose of Fanfiction.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 16}**

Edward looked at everyone and then turned to the door. "Alright, I'm opening the door after three. When I do, everyone, full speed ahead."

As everyone tensed, Benjamin came up beside me, his voice quiet. "Hey, Bella, I just wanna say before it all goes down ... Thank you. For everything."

"What do you mean?"

" _One..._ "

"It probably sounds dumb, but I feel like you made my life special. Extraordinary."

" _Two ..._ "

"Maybe I was always cut out to be a sidekick, but if so, then I'm glad I was _your_ sidekick. Because honestly, You've been my hero. So, even if I lose you right now, I just wanna say thanks."

" _Three..._ "

"You're not going to lose me, Benji. That's a promise."

Edward unsealed the hatch. I tightened my grip on my cutlass, and everyone stormed out with a battle cry, adrenaline pumping.

" _Aaaah—_ Wait what?" I looked around. The game room was completely empty, not a Watcher in sight.

"Where could they have gone?"

Leah furrowed her brow. She looked to the ceiling, and her eyes went wide. "They're above us—"

Suddenly, Watchers dropped from the ceiling.

"Lakshi naa!"

"Shumati bwasun! _ **"**_

Chaos broke out. One of the Watchers grabbed me in a headlock. "Roami kan jit et— _Kff!_ "

A fist clocked the Watcher square in the face, knocking him out cold.

"What do you say now? Try someone your own size, douche!"

I gaped in surprise. "Wow, Peter. Thanks for saving me."

"Yeah, well, nobody messes with my clique."

Garrett yelled for us. "Keep pushing forward! We can cut through the ballroom!"

All of us scrambled into the ballroom only to find ourselves face to face with a dozen muscular Watchers, led by the unmasked one who swung into my bedroom.

" _...Surround them. Fan out,_ " he said, and the Watchers acted in the command immediately, spreading out and flanking us at all sides.

"Stay close, people! Watch each other's backs!" Garrett said, but when I turned to him, I heard Kate cry out behind me.

"Bella, get down—"

I turned back around just in time to see something launching at me. Kate tried to tackle me out of the way, but we were both caught beneath it; a large rope net woven from tough vines.

"Agh! This is what I get for trying to help you!" Kate complained loudly.

"Hold still, I can get us out of here!" I said. I wiggled around, and even though my limbs were tangled with Kate's, I was able to turn the cutlass in my hand against the vines.

"Oh my god, if you cut my hair, you are dead!"

"Just a little ... further..." I groaned. The sharp cutlass blade easily sliced through the vines, freeing us both.

Kate exhaled in relief. "Whew, good thing I was there to save your ass." Just then, a black, round-tipped arrow grazed Kate's arm. " _Ow_! What the hell? I can't move my arm!"

"The arrows must be tipped with some sort of non-lethal paralytic so they can capture us! Look out!" Tanya called out.

An archer took aim at me. Her arrow whistled through the air, and I knew I wouldn't be able to dodge it in time. I winced _—_

A sound like a gong went off right in front of me as Emmett deflected the paralyzing arrow with a frying pan.

"Fifteen-love, chump!"

"Emmett! That frying pan with the symbol! You took it with you?"

He shrugged. "I just ... felt like I was supposed to!"

Nearby, Furball was firing ice bolt after ice bolt at the agile Watchers, but he was slowing down.

"Something's wrong with Furball! He's getting weaker!" Victoria said worriedly.

Tanya looked at Furball in deep thought. "I think he's used up too much water! We need to get him more!"

I looked around and ran to the wall to yank the fire alarm. It started bleating a deafening racket.

Alistair covered his ears. "Argh! Why in damnation would you—"

"Look!" I pointed at the ceiling. Far overhead, the sprinkler system activated, suddenly filling the ballroom with pouring water.

Furball seemed to shimmer with energy. Soon, he crystallized the rainfall and hurled massive balls of ice at the Watchers. One got plowed over and slammed into a wall.

In the chaos, Benjamin was knocked to the floor. The unmasked Watcher moved toward him, but I run and placed myself between him and Benjamin.

"No!"

" _Why do you fight your destiny?_ "

"Because _I_ decide what it'll be."

Like lightning, he charged at me. Before I could lift my cutlass, a kick sent it flying from my hand.

I held my ground, though, recalling Edward's training and launched into a relentless barrage of punches, overwhelming and surprising the Watcher. My blows did no damage to his muscular frame, but he staggered back, off-balance. He didn't see that Benjamin had gotten up and circled around, lifted a chair and smashed it to pieces against the Watcher's back. He crumpled under the blow.

Benjamin looked at me in awe. "Damn, Bella, I can't believe you never told me you were secretly a badass superhero. C'mon, I'm your best friend!"

Emmett and Tanya made a break for the doors.

"Come on, hurry!"

They ran out of the ballroom. The rest of us tried to follow, but another group of Watchers blocked our path.

Edward cursed. "Dammit, more of 'em!"

Garrett, Peter, Edward, and Leah tried to lead us forward, but they were beaten back.

"It's no use! These guys are crazy strong!" Peter said.

The Watchers let their round-tipped arrows fly. Victoria and Kate collapsed as the paralyzing arrows plunked them square in the chest and bounced off.

" _Kff!_ I can't ... move..."

"Me ... neither..."

I looked at Edward desperately. "We won't hold out much longer! We've gotta do something!"

"Ah, to hell with _this!_ " Edward reached into the back of his waistband and revealed the sleek-looking gun we found in the Observatory.

I gasped. "I thought you said we shouldn't play with that! We have no idea what it does!"

"Well, friends, I guess it's time to find out." He pulled the trigger.

In a flash, a person-sized bubble erupted from the tip of the gun and launched across the room. As it whipped past, I could see an entire world refracting through it.

"What the—" I frowned in confusion.

The Watchers panicked and froze. Two of them were caught inside the bubble and instantly vanished. The bubble popped with blinding light. Nobody in the room moved, all stunned by what we had witnessed.

"Holy..."

The Watchers took advantage of Edward's momentary freeze. They lunged toward him, but he was too quick. He aimed at more Watchers and fired again.

Another flash, another human-sized bubble raced across the room, catching two more Watchers. The leader just barely dove out of the way in time. The others scattered for cover.

Garrett waved for everyone to run to the door. "Everybody, go, now! We've cleared a path! Help Victoria and Kate!"

Peter scooped up Kate in his arms, while Edward and Garrett helped Victoria up. Together, we barely made it out of the ballroom and blocked the doors behind us.

Back in the resort's halls, everyone caught their breaths.

"Victoria, are you okay?" I asked while still breathing hard.

"The feeling in my legs is coming back. I think I can manage on my own."

"I can walk again too. Thanks for asking, Bella," Kate told me angrily, and I gave her an apologetic smile. I wasn't used to us being almost friends now.

Peter looked worriedly at the gun still in Edward's hand. "What the hell ... _hff, hff ..._ is that gun?"

Leah also looked at it. "For a second there, I thought I saw another world through the bubble..."

"It looked a lot like here, but not quite. I didn't see any people, so it wasn't a mirror," Victoria said.

"It's like it was shooting some kind of portal?" My statement sounded more like a question, but the entire thing was just so absurd.

" _Scanning. My information is dated, but I have some prototype schematics for a similar weapon. It is designated a Tachyon Accelerator. Its objective is to move physical objects forward in time._ "

I looked at Iris incredulously. "So we were sending those Watchers _into the future?_ "

Edward held the gun carefully, suddenly a whole lot more uncomfortable with the weapon. "Okay, so it's a time travel gun. Sure. Why the hell not?"

The sound of footsteps running up startled me. "Someone's coming!" I stage-whispered and all of us tensed.

A figure came around the corner.

"Rosalie!" Victoria gasped.

"There you are! Come quick, we've gotta do something!" she called at us.

Peter frowned, visibly upset. "Screw you, dude! You bailed on us!"

Rosalie glared at him. "Maybe crucify me later, okay? They took Emmett and Tanya!"

I looked around and realized Emmett and Tanya weren't with us. "Where?!" I asked in panic.

Rosalie led us to the railing of the tower's central atrium. I looked out across the chasm.

"There!" she pointed.

"I see them! The Watchers are taking Tanya to the lounge on the fifteenth floor!" I said, and Garrett pointed to where he saw Emmett.

"And there's Emmett! They've cornered him in that restaurant on the thirteenth!"

Edward looked sad. "No way we can save them in time..."

Alistair looked at him like he was crazy. "We can still make it! We can't just do nothing! We can't just let these people kidnap them!"

I agreed with him. "We've gotta save them both, no question. Emmett is closer and doesn't have time to wait. We need to help him first."

Victoria nodded. "Yes, we have to hurry! They have him cornered!"

Moving as fast as we could, we made it to the restaurant. There, Emmett was boxed in by three Watchers. They tried to pin him down.

"Hesh lafant!"

"No! Bad! Bad! Hands off! No touchie!"

"What do we do? Take 'em all at once?" I asked the others and Iris floated up next to me.

" _I might have a solution._ "

She floated forward and her hologram distorted, morphing into a monstrous, hideous creature. The Watchers turned and screamed at the grotesque sight. They took off running.

Emmett finally saw it as well and he too took off running after the Watchers. "Wait for me! Don't leave me with that thing—"

Victoria ran after him. "Emmett! It's us!"

Emmett stopped and saw the holomonster morph back into Iris.

" _I frightened you. My apologies._ "

Emmett blinked. "Whoa, you can, like, change your looks and stuff?"

" _I can alter my appearance as desired. Do you ... not like my appearance?_ "

"What? No! I love it! I mean—Er, it's chill, whatever."

"Can we go now?!" Kate asked, but Alistair stopped us.

"But what about Tanya?"

I hurried to calm him. "We're not gonna let them take her either, Alistair."

"Oh, thank heavens." Alistair grabbed my face and kissed me hard on the forehead. "Well? What are you all waiting for?!"

We raced up a few flights of stairs to Floor fifteen and hurried to the lounge. There, a lone Watcher dragged Tanya back toward an open window. He noticed our arrival and growled.

"Alaniir fai eunicka."

Garrett stepped forward to fight, but Alistair stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Allow me."

Alistair and the Watcher strode toward each other. Gracefully, Alistair swept up an iron poker from the fireplace and, without breaking gait, smashed the metal over the Watcher's kneecap.

The Watcher grasped for Alistair, but he pirouetted out of reach, whipping the iron poker into the man's wrist.

"Whoa," I breathed out, thoroughly impressed.

And with one final balletic spin, he thwacked it against the Watcher's skull, knocking him unconscious.

"Tanya? Are you alright?" He helped her daintily to her feet.

"Alistair ..." Tanya blinked.

He turned to see all of us staring at him, dumbfounded. "What? I was among the top five junior fencers in England."

"Uhhhh ... that _wasn't_ fencing," Peter pointed out.

Alistair shrugged. "Very well. Perhaps I just wanted to kick his arse." He touched Tanya's bruised cheek gently.

"You ... saved me."

"Of course I saved you! Frankly, I'm insulted you could imagine otherwise. I—"

"Calm down, Malfoy. She's just thanking you," Edward told him with a suppressed, amused grin.

"Oh! Ahem. Well, in that case ... You are quite welcome." He turned to me. "And thank you, Bella ... for coming along."

Edward grabbed my hand. "Alright, everyone's accounted for. Damn good work. Now let's hightail it outta here in style."

We made our way back to the atrium.

"Uh, guys?" Peter's jaw dropped. We turned to follow his gaze, looking down into the atrium. Far below, two dozen more Watchers streamed into the hotel. They spotted us and pointed, shouting orders.

Alice gasped. "Oh, my! There's so many of them!"

Edward pushed people forward. "Go, go! We've gotta grab the parasailing gear!"

Everyone ran as fast as they could, raiding the storage locker to grab the parasailing gear on the way. Soon, we were back on the hotel tower's rooftop.

"Quick! Block the elevator doors so it can't go back down for them!" I shouted.

As Alistair and Alice dragged garden furniture over to prop the elevator open, I joined Edward, who was counting off the parachutes. His face fell.

"...What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

He looked at me sadly. "...We don't have enough chutes for everyone."

"Wh ... what does that mean?" Victoria stammered.

Leah frowned. "It means we have to leave some of us behind."

Benjamin swallowed hard. "Uh oh."

Rosalie called out from the edge of the rooftop. "Yeah, so they're climbing up the goddamn tower walls. They're gonna be here any minute."

Everyone looked around, distraught. No one moved.

Finally, Garrett lifted up a pack and put it in my arms. "You go, Bella, I'll stay back."

Peter sidled up with Garrett. "Me too."

Edward looked angrily at the two. "Shut up, you idiots! Now's not the time to act all noble."

Garrett looked at him with a serious expression. "Edward ... it's exactly the time."

Edward looked at me and ran his hands through his hair agitatedly. "…Goddammit. _Fine_. Guess I'm staying back too."

" _No!_ " I cried out. "No one's getting left behind! A lot of us have only known each other a short time, but we've been through so much together. We're all we can count on in this crazy place. So we're not going to abandon each other now."

We all looked at each other, finding strength in one another.

Peter cracked his neck. "Alright, peeps. Guess it's ride together or die together."

Alistair looked uneasy. "If possible, I recommend the former."

"Well, we're running out of time for a miracle. They're almost here!" Rosalie said as she glanced over the edge again before joining us.

" _Indeed. You have approximately sixty seconds to escape._ "

"Man, I do _not_ wanna go out like this. I just wanna close my eyes and wake up when it's all over," Benjamin said, which triggered something in my mind.

" _'Wake up when it's all over ...'_ Wait a second!" Thinking quickly, I reached behind Edward and pulled the time gun from his waistband. "We'll use _this_."

Garrett shook his head. "It won't work, Bella. There are too many of 'em. You can't shoot them all quickly enough."

I looked him in the eyes. "Who said anything about shooting _them_?"

Leah looked confused. "Huh? What are you ... Ohhh."

"Hold on, you're talking about going through a portal _ourselves_?" Peter asked me, and I nodded.

"We've got no idea where it would send us! Or when!" Kate said, clearly hesitant.

" _Kate is correct. I have no data suggesting where the portal would lead, or if you'd even survive. Thirty seconds._ "

Garrett broke our eye-contact and looked at the others. "But Bella's right. It's the only way we all get out of here together."

We pulled together in a tight group hug and I aimed the gun at our own feet. Furball clung to my legs.

"Everybody, think positive! Envision your goals!"

"I'm just gonna say it, okay? I love you guys," Emmett confessed.

Kate whimpered. "Screw it! I love you all too!"

Peter nodded with a smile "No matter what happens, this was one dope-ass vacation, y'all."

"Please, oh please, don't let me die in a group hug. That'd be so embarrassing," Rosalie mumbled.

"Alistair? … I'm scared," Tanya said quietly, and Alistair's arm around her tightened.

"I'm here, Tanya. Just hold on to me."

Edward stopped me just before I pulled the trigger. "Hang on a second, Princess..." He leaned in and kisses me one last time. "Alright, I can die happy now."

" _Five seconds remaining._ "

Garrett looked at me and nodded. "Do it."

"Hang on, everyone."

"Here's to adventure, eh, Bella?"

I smiled at Benjamin. "Here's to adventure."

I squeezed the trigger. The bubble formed around our legs, instantly expanding to swallow all of us, but right as it enveloped us, a lasso of vines wrapped around Benjamin's torso.

"Wha—"

"Benjamin!" Beyond the bubble, I could make out the Watchers' leader, now on the rooftop, trying to reel Benjamin out. As he was yanked back, I reached and grabbed his hands. "Benji, hold on!"

" _Aaaah!_ "

"What's happening—"

One by one, everyone vanished into the blinding white, winking out of view.

It was only Benjamin and I left. I held on tight, even as Benjamin was now pulling me out of the bubble as well.

"They're too strong!"

" _Benjamin, just don't let go!_ " I cried out.

"They'll just take you with me!"

I shook my head, my eyes welling with tears when I understood what he was saying. "Benji, no, don't do it..."

He met my eyes, suspended halfway through the quantum cloud "...Goodbye, Bella." He let go of my hands and vanished.

" _BENJAMIIIN!_ "

The blinding, cleansing light engulfed me. It felt like it seeped into my very essence, becoming one with me ... and then it receded. I was still on the rooftop, exactly where I had stood. Everyone surrounded me, stunned and unsteady.

"That light ... it's gone," Kate said softly.

"So are the Watchers. We made it through the portal," Garrett said in awe.

"Wait ... Bella ..." Peter looked around. "Where's Benjamin?"

I trembled, unable to form words. "They ... took him ... pulled him out..."

"Oh no..."

Edward pulled me closer and stroke my hair gently. I started to quietly cry into his chest.

A whirring sound made us all turn. A little black spherical probe hovered up to the roof.

"It's Iris!" Victoria said excitedly.

Iris's hologram projected out and warmly smiled. " _Welcome back, old friends. It has been some time since we last spoke._ "

I frowned, still enveloped in Edward's embrace, and I had no plans of stepping out of it either. "Iris ... when exactly did you last see us?"

" _Scanning records. Last interaction: on The Ethereal's rooftop, 204 days ago._ "

Kate gasped. "You're telling us ... we've been gone ... for over six months?"

" _That is correct._ "

"So we left Benjamin in the hands of those people for that whole time?" Garrett looked out over the trees uneasily.

" _Not necessarily. It is possible they killed him immediately._ "

"Okay, so we just go back," Peter said. "Flip a switch on that gun thingy or whatever, and we'll change what happened."

I looked at the time gun in my hands. It sparked with blue electricity and smoke. "I think it's broken. Maybe something about sending it through its own portal fried it..."

"There's no going back..." Edward mumbled softly, but I heard him. I dropped the gun on the ground and tightened my own arms around him. He kissed the top of my head and sighed.

"There's nothing else we could've done. If Bella hadn't saved us, _all_ of us would've been grabbed," Garrett said in an attempt to lift our spirits back up.

A silence fell over the group. We all looked out into the darkness of the forest, wondering if he was out there somewhere ... if he was still alive.

"Benjamin..."

 **~~{MEJ}~~**

 _Two hundred and four days ago..._

Dawn was breaking as Benjamin trudged through the rainforest; his hands were bound tightly with vines.

" _Looks like I'm heading to the belly of the beast..."_ he thought.

Several Watchers armed with amber blades escorted him on the journey.

" _No way I can outrun these guys. They mean business."_

Benjamin's foot caught on a tree root, and he tripped forward, skinning his knee on a rock. A blue hand gently extended before him. He looked up.

The unmasked leader, his golden eyes somehow kind, offered help up.

Benjamin hesitated, and then took it. "Thanks."

"Tuun dominai."

As the group resumed its march, Benjamin scanned his surroundings.

" _My only choice is to make a run for it. We're coming up on a ridge close by. Maybe if I can beat them to it, I can slide down before they catch me."_ He swallowed hard. _"This is crazy, but it's my only shot. And it's probably the plan Bella would come up with, so..."_

Benjamin took a deep breath ... and bolted.

"Vanaa tu'lechina!"

He shouldered one guard out of the way and ducked under another's outstretched arms. Hemet the unmasked Watcher's eyes as he passed. The leader alone didn't react. He simply watched as Benjamin scrambled through the trees.

" _The ridge is just on the other side of these bushes! I'm almost there."_ He fought through the bushes and into the sunshine and skid to a stop.

The ridge looked down into a broad valley and a sprawling village of Watchers. Below in the town, dozens of Watchers looked up at the commotion.

"Aw crap."

 _Earlier that same night..._

Alice hurried through the halls on the fifteenth floor of The Ethereal, looking over her shoulder.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!"

Behind her, a Watcher gave chase, wielding a sharp spear of amber.

"Pha'nuqqa!"

Alice raced into an open room to hide but the Watcher followed her in. "Oh no!"

The Watcher cornered her against the large window, fifteen stories up.

"Qa lutanii..."

Alice cowered, trembling.

Lowering the spear, the Watcher closed in with a length of vine to tie her up. As he drew near, Alice suddenly unleashed a vicious flurry of fists, each strike expertly targeted and brutally delivered.

Alice's punches pulverized his trachea, his orbital bone, his ribs and he dropped the spear. She grabbed it and circled around, now cornering the Watcher by the window. The enemy heaved, wounded.

"Now then..." Alice blew her hair out of her face and stared down her prey. "Where is Carlisle? What have you done with him?"

The Watcher looked at her through the mask, his eyes soft and lost.

"Carlisle! Where is he?! Cullen! Tell me! Cullen, you understand?!" Alice's voice cracked from sobs. The Watcher just looked at her, confused. "... _The Hydra!_ "

The Watcher's eyes lit up with recognition ... then fear.

"That's right, now you know who I'm talking about. Where is he?"

"Lok rii damal'nuun..." He shook his head.

Alice broke down in tears, dropping the spear. She covered her face with her hands. "You ... you don't know anything ... do you? …Then what good are you?"

Her eyes flashed with fire. She kicked the Watcher square in the chest. He flew backward, shattering the window, and plummeted fifteen stories.

Alice cracked her neck and saw herself in a mirror. She fixed her hair, tucking it behind her ear, and walked out.

 **~~{MEJ}~~**

After cautiously searching the hotel, we all reconvened in the lobby.

"The Watchers must've spent a long time searching for us. A bunch of the suite doors has been kicked in," Garrett said as he came out of the elevator.

"And they went through all my stuff! My suitcase was completely dumped out!" Kate complained while trailing after him.

"Mine too ..." Victoria echoed and sighed.

"So where are they? Did they just, like, give up?" Peter asked.

I shrugged. "Seems like."

"Guess that means we're safe," Rosalie said with a smirk.

Leah disagreed. "Don't count on it. For one, we're not the only ones who went through a portal. We shot some Watchers with them too."

Edward walked up to me and shifted so that I was slightly behind him. "So if they were sent to this time too, they could already be on their way back to wherever the hell the others went."

" _Correct. And upon their return, the rest will realize it likely means you have re-emerged in this time as well._ "

"We still have some time before anything happens," Garrett said. "Let's just try to get a little rest, clear our minds, figure out what we do next ... and how we're gonna find Benjamin."

Edward grabbed my hand and we started to walk to the elevator together, but when I looked over my shoulder, I noticed Leah, Alistair, and Iris reading something intently by the concierge desk.

I stopped walking and Edward looked back to see what I was doing.

"You not coming?" he asked.

I gave him a kiss. "You go up and rest. I'll be there soon."

I went up to the three. "Hey, guys, whatcha reading?"

" _We seem to have found a note left behind by unknown persons._ "

"It wasn't here before, was it?" Alistair handed a scrap of notebook paper to me.

 _12 letters = Hadean Zodiac!_

 _The Runes are the key!_

 _LUPUS_

 _Month by month by month..._

I frowned. "What on earth? Who wrote this?"

Leah shrugged. "We've been gone for six months. Anybody could've come in here."

" _I did not detect any entry to the resort after the intruders abandoned their search._ "

"What do all these scribbles mean?" Leah took the note from me.

Alistair looked deep in thought. "I ... I believe it's the notes of someone who was trying to solve the password on my father's computer."

I remembered that conversation. "Yes, you told us the password needed twelve letters."

" _The note refers to twelve letters as well._ "

Leah rolled her eyes. "Thanks, computer. We got that part."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's use these notes and try to get into Cullen's computer!" I said, and all of us immediately went for the elevators.

Cullen's office overlooked a spectacular view of the island and ocean. At the glass desk, his holographic monitor glowed softly. I approached the interface and touched the glass. The screen flashed red.

Alistair stepped up next to me. "Allow me." He rested his hands on the glass surface. The screen flashed green and displayed _'DNA match confirmed. Enter password.'_

"Whoa. You really are Cullen's son."

"Of course I am. Saying things that are not true is a waste of one's breath."

A screen appeared, requesting a twelve-letter password.

Leah frowned. "Why are some spaces different colors than the rest?"

"Not sure. Let's take a look at that note again." Leah handed me the piece of paper. " _'Twelve letters equals Hadean Zodiac'_? Well, a zodiac is twelve signs, so that's one letter for each sign. That makes enough sense."

"The zodiac? Like Sagittarius and stuff?" she asked me.

Alistair shook his head. "I don't believe so. This is referring to the Hadean Zodiac. In geology, the Hadean Era is the period when the earth was first formed, 4.6 billion years ago."

She turned to Alistair. "And that's different how?"

"Different constellations. Which ones appear in the sky over a given spot change a little, year over year..."

" _But over billions of years, very different stars may have been visible from El Jardín._ "

I nodded as I tried to figure out the riddle. "So if the Hadean Era had different constellations, a zodiac based on that sky would have different signs too. Wait ... could that be why the stars are different now? Are we somehow seeing the sky as it was billions of years ago?"

" _Impossible to determine ... but it_ is _a possibility._ "

Leah hummed. "Okay, great. Twelve letters for a zodiac. Twelve constellations for twelve months."

"The question before us is, which constellations? And in which order?"

"And what are these runes they're talking about?"

I thought back to the dossiers Benjamin and I had found across the island. "Hang on. Wait right here!" I told the others.

I raced down to my room and found it completely trashed. But there, hidden beneath the dresser where I left them, were the dossiers.

"Yes! They're still here!"

I noticed a note on my way out, written in Edward's hand. _"Princess, the busted window in your room kinda ruined the mood in there. If you want, you can move your stuff to my suite. Top Gun"_

I smiled that he signed it with the nickname I gave him, and then returned to Cullen's office to share the findings.

I pointed at the symbols. "Look ... these symbols stamped on the pages. I think those are the runes."

Alistair raised an eyebrow. "So they were watching all of us ... and you neglected to share?"

"I didn't know who to trust. I still don't," I pointed out.

"A fair point."

Leah leaned in to look at a few of the folders. "I've seen symbols like this before. Carved into some spots on the island."

I nodded. "Same here. And I think these are the key to figuring out the zodiac."

"It's a lucky thing you already have them all."

"Alright, let's figure out this damn password."

"I should grab a pen and paper. I think this is about to get complicated..." I found what I needed in the desk and looked back at the note we found in the lobby. "What does Lupus mean, anyway?"

" _Scanning database. Information collected. Information translated. It appears_ 'Lupus' _is Latin for_ 'The Wolf.'"

"Hmm, that's what the Watchers' leader called Edward when they had us at the beach. And on Edward's report, the symbol looks like a wolf."

Leah sighed. "So we need to translate the signs into Latin as well? This gets better and better."

I ignored her. "He also called Garrett 'The Eagle.' Iris, what is Eagle in Latin?"

" _Scanning language database. The answer is_ 'Aquila.'"

I wrote down the two words on the paper in front of me and looked back at the scribbles on the other note.

" _Month by month by month..._ " I mumbled to myself. I looked over Edward's and Garrett's reports. "Garrett is born in May and Edward is born February ... I think our birth month is the order the letters for each sign will be. Everyone is born in different months ... oh forget it. Leah and I have the same birth month so that can't be it."

Leah looked at the reports and stopped by mine. "Wow. These people were really thrown for a loop by you, huh, Bella?"

"A threat assessment of 10?!" Alistair exclaimed, outraged. "How is Bella more of a threat to this place than me?! I'm his son, for Christ's sake!"

" _Bella, why does it say you were born here on El Jardín? I have no record of this._ "

I shook my head. "I don't know. It's gotta be a typo or something..."

I kept looking at the reports when Leah took up the one written on her.

" _That file appears heavily redacted._ "

"Doesn't look like they found anything serious on me anyway. Good. And they got my birthday wrong."

My attention was caught and I looked at her. "Really?"

"Yup. I was born in June, not January. Dumbasses."

"It works then!" I said excitedly. "We are all born in different months. I'll write us down in the order of our months."

 _Bella (Jan)_

 _Edward (Feb, Lupus)_

 _Benjamin (Mar)_

 _Tanya (April)_

 _Garrett (May, Aquila)_

 _Leah (June)_

 _Victoria (Jul)_

 _Alistair (Aug)_

 _Rosalie (Sep)_

 _Emmett (Oct)_

 _Peter (Nov)_

 _Kate (Dec)_

"Perfect! And I just saw that we know another symbol."

"Which one?" Alistair asked.

"Well, yours," I replied. "It says so in your report. You're referred to as _'Serpens'_ , and if I'm not completely wrong, Serpens is snake in Latin."

" _Correct._ "

"Which works with your symbol. And this symbol on Emmett's report is the same one that was on the frying pan he found in the kitchen."

Alistair looked at it. "What on earth is it supposed to be? A horse shooting a bow and arrow?"

"I'm guessing it's a centaur," Leah said.

"Like Sagittarius?" I asked.

"But Sagittarius isn't visible in the sky here. It's gotta be a different constellation."

" _I have recorded that Proxima Centauri, the nearest star to our system, is visible from the island. Perhaps that may help._ "

I nodded. "Alright, so we have Centauri for Emmett ... I think we're getting close, you guys. Iris, do you recognize the symbol on my report. It doesn't look like an animal like the rest."

" _Scanning. Cross-referencing. Symbol found. It's the symbol of a constellation called_ 'Andromeda.'"

"Can you find the names of the other constellations by scanning the symbols?"

" _Possibly. I will try. Scanning symbols for Benjamin and Tanya. Symbols found. Benjamin –_ Big Dog _aka_ Canis Major _. Tanya –_ Swan _aka_ Cygnus _. Scanning again. Leah –_ Dragon _aka_ Draco _. Victoria –_ Porpoise _aka_ Delphinus _. Continue scanning._ _Rosalie –_ Crow _aka_ Corvus _. Peter –_ Bear _aka_ Ursa _. Kate –_ Peacock _aka_ Pavo _._ "

I grinned. "That is perfect, Iris. We have them all. This means, we have our password. It doesn't make much sense, though."

"What does it say?" Leah asked.

" _'ALCCADDSCCUP.'_ "

"Try it anyway," she said.

I typed in the letters and the computer chimed. "We're in!"

"Oh my god, you did it!"

"Finally! I don't understand Father's password, though. Gibberish."

"Not exactly," Leah said. "Read just the highlighted letters."

" _AL—ADDS—UP_... 'All adds up.'"

Alistair rolled his eyes. "My father _cannot_ be serious."

"Well, I hope he's right. Because so far, _nothing_ on this island is adding up. Okay, let's see what we can find on this thing. I'll do a file search ... Wait, what? I can only find one file!"

"You're joking!" Alistair came up behind me.

"Dammit, the bastard must've wiped the drive. There's nothing here but a single program."

" _' '..._ "

"...Awaken _what_?" I asked.

"I say we find out," Leah said.

I started the program. Almost immediately, I heard a soft hiss of steam.

"Where is that coming from?"

"Look!" Leah pointed to one of the thick marble columns in the office. Steam was pouring out from the base of it.

I stepped forward.

" _Bella, I must advise against any approach!_ "

But I didn't hear her. I walked up close to the column, steam coiling around my legs. I grazed my fingers against the black marble, and then with a mechanical whirr, the marble rose into the ceiling.

Within a hollow marble shell, the column held a glass tank filled with an eerie green fluid ... and a man floating inside, asleep. Instantly, I recognized his face ... from the portrait in the lobby.

Alistair gasped. "... _Father_."

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh no, they got Benjamin! :-( Do you think he's alive? And it looks like Alice is good at fighting. Good enough to fight off a Watcher by herself. What's that about? Do you think Benjamin was the one who left the note? Or was it someone else? So Carlisle's floating around in a tube in his office? Do you think he's been there the entire time?

Okay, so if any of you remember, there was a time when I said that this would be a series, and had that been, this would have been the end of the 1st book, but my dear beta Belynda (SarcasticBimbo) told me that you all would probably be quite mad with me if I ended it here.

I listened to her, so this will now be 1 long story instead :)

As always, write your thoughts in a review, and I'll give you a teaser ;-)

Until next week!

Stay awesome


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** I loved to read your reviews on the last chapter so much, and I agree with all of you that one long story is better than that I would have cut everything off after chapter 16!

You might notice a small change in the chapters from now on, mostly that they are longer, and that the mystery of everything will make a small shift as well. What I mean by that, well, you'll just have to read to find out ;-)

I'm gonna continue putting the disclaimer here just be sure that everyone are aware of where this story originated.

This story isn't 100 % mine. I have transformed it into a story from an interactive story app called _Choices_ (an app I am completely obsessed) and the creators are Pixelberry Studios.

 **So here's my disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot of this story. All recognizable content belongs to their respective owner. No copyright infringement intended. Names and places have been changed for the purpose of Fanfiction.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 17}**

I was standing in the immaculate office on the top floor of The Ethereal. Before me, a man floated in a glass tank of eerie green fluid.

"...Father."

" _Facial match confirmed. That is indeed Carlisle Cullen._ "

"What on earth is he doing here? Has he been here all along?" I looked at Alistair as if he was supposed to know.

Leah looked pissed off as she stared at Mr. Cullen's floating body. "You're telling me the whole time we were walking around this office, the man responsible for all of this was just floating here?"

Alistair walked up to the tank, icily staring at his father's slumbering face. "You can't hide from me now, Father ... now, you have to face me."

I felt awkward and out of place as I looked around, not really feeling comfortable with looking at Alistair's naked father. "Yeah. The rest of us might have some questions for him too. Now, how do we get him outta—"

Leah was already hitting buttons on the computer and the green fluid in the glass tank instantly began to drain. The various tubes left Cullen suspended in the air.

" _I advise against waking him suddenly. Long periods of suspended animation could prove—_ "

The glass tube retracted into the ceiling and Cullen slumped out, naked, as the last of the green fluid spilled out at his feet. Alistair caught him and his eyes weakly fluttered open. "Y ... you..."

Alistair's face quivered, halfway between a sneer and a sob. "Yes. It's me."

Cullen feebly pushed himself up. He staggered to the windows and gazed out at the dawn, slurring words under his breath. "The ... Endless ... is..."

I frowned in confusion and took a step closer to the man. "'The Endless'? What is that? What are you talking about?"

Cullen turned toward me—I was careful to keep my eyes on his face—and suddenly Leah slugged him in the face.

"Leah!" Alistair cried out.

Cullen toppled backward, tumbling over his desk chair, and went sprawling. Leah pursued him, completely ignoring Alistair.

" _Leah, I advise restraint—_ " Iris's hologram flickered into Leah's path, but she marched straight through the projection.

I darted in front of Leah and held up my hands. "Leah, hang on! What are you doing?"

She glared at Cullen behind me. "He's responsible for _all_ of this, Bella. It's time he answers for it."

I looked from Leah to Alistair, and then to Cullen's crumpled form, who was still moaning nonsense. "I'm not going anywhere, Leah."

"Don't make me go through you as easy as I went through Iris."

I stood fast in my place. "You won't do that," I told her, and when she opened her mouth to protest, I hurriedly continued. "I won't let you sink to his level. You're better than that. Cullen _will_ answer for whatever crimes he's committed. But first we need answers ... and we won't get them if you kill him now."

Leah glared at me for a moment and then stood down. She stepped back and crossed her arms.

I nodded. "Okay ... we should get him downstairs to recover. We're not getting any answers until he's lucid."

Alistair looked at me gratefully. "Thank you, Bella..."

Alistair, Leah, and I heaved up Cullen's body, and as we did, he breathed out a delirious whisper. "I'm ... sorry ... Susan..."

"What did you say?" I asked gently.

His eyes fluttered closed again as he fell back into unconsciousness.

Dawn was breaking; its cool light barely visible through the glass roof above The Ethereal's grand atrium. Everyone had gathered again and was crowding around the slumbering form of Carlisle Cullen under a blanket on a sofa.

Rosalie was the first to speak. "So ... that's the guy."

"Mhm," Alistair confirmed.

Peter was gaping. "Dude. Your dad is shredded. Isn't he in his fifties?"

"Oh, so that's where you get your abs!" Tanya reached for Alistair's abdomen—who pulled away, laughing, before composing himself.

"Tanya, please. You know how ticklish I am!"

I smiled at the two of them—glad they were becoming so relaxed with each other and coming out of their shells—but then looked at the others seriously. "The hope is, he can get us outta here when he wakes up. Maybe he knows what's going on, maybe he's got a helicopter or something. And more importantly ... he might know something about Benji."

Everyone nodded and wandered off; the toll of last night's ordeal weighing heavily on everyone.

I slumped down on a couch beside Garrett.

"Everyone's looking pretty rough, Bella. Maybe we should get some rest?"

"I don't think anybody's gonna sleep very well until we find out what happened with Benji," I said, and he agreed.

"I know I wouldn't. Maybe we oughta rally the troops and come up with a battle plan."

I nodded. "I'll go see what everyone's thinking." I got up from the couch and turned when I overheard giggling by the statue fountain at the exact center of the atrium.

"Oh, my god, you're so right! It is!" Rosalie exclaimed breathlessly.

"It so is!"

I walked up to the trio who were all laughing so hard, tears were streaming down their cheeks. "Who's what now?" I asked, and they all turned to me.

"Bella. Bella ... Bella, this is ridiculous! You're gonna love it. Look!" Emmett pointed at the fountain.

I surveyed it, but the marble statue standing on a pedestal in the center didn't look particularly funny to me. Engraved in the bottom of the pool was a circle of Roman numerals, but that could not be the source of their laughter either.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?"

Peter laughed harder. "That statue, bro! In the toga! Can you tell who it's supposed to be?"

I looked closer at the face, and then I saw it. "It's ... _Cullen_!"

Rosalie guffawed. "Bahaha! I can't believe I didn't notice that before. The guy put a statue of himself in a toga in the middle of his own hotel! I'm cocky as hell, but I'm not even in this guy's _league_!"

They all laughed, nearly falling on each other, half-delirious from exhaustion.

I felt the corners of my mouth twitch as I couldn't contain my own laughter. "It's like, does this guy even know how the Roman empire ended? With the Sack of Rome!"

"Oh, my god, Bella just said 'sack!' I'm dying! I can't breathe!" Peter bent over and grabbed his knees to support himself.

Emmett was literally crying. "Bella, I don't know if what you said was funny. I'm probably just crazy right now. But you're the best, and I love you."

Rosalie threw an arm over my shoulder. "To get real for a second ... I know things are hard right now. But sometimes people gotta laugh to stay alive." She ruffled my hair and walked off.

I looked for the others and noticed that Tanya was comforting Alistair in the back of the atrium. He sat stoically, watching his sleeping father. Tanya stroked his thigh gently.

I walked up to them. "Hey, guys. How are you holding up, Alistair?"

Tanya looked up at me. "He's ... okay."

Alistair sighed and shook his head. "Knowing my father's alive is ... part of me wished he was dead. At least then, he'd have the excuse to never see me."

Tanya squeezed his leg. "Alistair, I know how you feel. My mom is more similar to him than you'd think. But I know how much I'd miss her if I lost her, and how much I miss her now."

"Hmm..."

I crouched down next to Tanya. "Alistair, you told us that you came here to face your father. To show him the kind of man you are. Right now, you have that opportunity."

Alistair finally looked up and meet my eyes. "How? How do I show him the person I've become?"

"By helping me save Benji," I told him determinedly.

He took my hand and stood up. "That should suffice. Also, I suppose it _is_ the moral choice."

"That's my Alistair!" Tanya said happily.

I left them alone and approached Kate who was tending to Victoria on a nearby couch, dabbing her face with a cloth.

"Everything okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Oh, just a little bloody nose! No big deal!" Victoria chippered, but I didn't trust that she was telling me the truth.

"I mean, it was a bad one. It wouldn't stop for a while, but I think we're okay, now," Kate told me, and I appreciated that she did.

"What's up, Bella? How are you feeling?" Victoria asked, changing the subject.

I couldn't help but notice Kate's concerned look, and I ignored Victoria's question and turned to her instead. "Is she okay, Kate?"

"Well..." Kate hesitated.

Iris's hologram appeared next to me. " _Victoria's blood pressure: sub-normal. Weight loss detected. White blood cell count—_ "

"Guys, come on! I'm fine!" Victoria insisted.

"I think going through the portal just had a much bigger effect on her than it did the rest of us. Lemme just take a look at—"

Victoria brushed away Kate's hand. "I said I'm fine, okay!" She was getting angry, but she had to understand that we were only worried for her.

"Listen to her, Vicky," I pleaded. From her dossier, I knew she had been sick a lot as a child, and I wasn't sure how much that affected her anymore.

Victoria looked at me as if I had offended her. "Wow. You really don't trust me at all, do you?"

"No, I'm just worr—"

Victoria interrupted me. "I'm an adult, Bella. I just want to live my life, okay?"

I inhaled deeply and then nodded. "Yeah ... okay."

She nodded with me, thankful that I was backing away … for now. "Thank you. Now, what is it you wanted to ask?"

"I think we need to get moving on a plan to save Benji. Think you're ready?"

Kate regarded Victoria tentatively, and then looked at me. "I think we can handle it."

I smiled gently at both Victoria and Kate before I walked back to the couch where Garrett was speaking with Edward and Alice in a hurried, hushed tone.

"What's happening?" I asked as I sidled up with Edward.

"Just trying to figure out who it was that could've been here this whole time," Edward told me, and Alice frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"We've been gone six months, Alice. And somebody's been spending a lot of time here," Garrett said.

Edward nodded. "Iris said she didn't detect anybody else coming to the hotel though."

"Just because she didn't notice doesn't mean they weren't here. Stuff's moved around all over the place," Garrett insisted.

"How can you tell?" I asked him. Everything looked pretty much the same to me.

"Photographic memory. It's how I'm able to read defenses. Point is, it's like someone's been living here ... looking for something."

"And Princess found that crazy note of instructions, ranting about the 'Hadean Zodiac.'"

"Those notes led us to Cullen. Maybe they came here looking for him," I suggested.

Garrett looked deep in thought. "I'm just thinking ... did people come to rescue us? Did we miss our window while jumping through time?"

Edward shook his head. "Trust me, Q.B. If anyone came to this island looking for us, it was to silence us. Permanently."

"Is that your idea of a silver lining? That we missed getting killed?"

Edward shrugged. "Pretty much, yeah."

"I don't understand what you're asking _me_ , though," Alice said, but she looked nervous in a way I couldn't understand.

"Schedules, timetables, shipments ... anything you know about arrivals to El Jardín, long-term. We'd only been thinking short-term before, but it's been half a year now," Garrett said, but it somehow made Alice even more uncomfortable.

"I ... Alice doesn't know these things off the top of her head! Alice is a tour guide!" she exclaimed and Garrett, Edward, and I regarded her carefully.

"Whoa, easy there, Dimples. Just bouncing ideas around," Edward reassured her.

"What if ... it's Benjamin? I mean, if I escaped, I would've come here," she said shakily.

"Honestly, anything's possible."

"I know we're all drained, but we've gotta figure out a way to get him back, A.S.A.P." I was getting emotional again. I couldn't stand the thought of Benjamin all alone with the Watchers for six months. Who knew what they'd done to him.

"Of course! No man left behind! That's my tour guide motto!"

"I should freakin' hope so," Edward said, and I smiled despite my worry.

I got everyone in our group to gather in a circle and Garrett nodded for me to take the lead.

I swallowed. "Thanks to the time portal, we've left Benjamin out there with the Watchers for six months. We need to get him back, _now_."

"Easier said than done," Rosalie mumbled. "How are we supposed to pull off a rescue like that?"

Peter cracked his knuckles. "We hunt down some Watcher ass and make 'em regret the day they ever messed with us!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes at him. "We don't even know where they are, Rambo."

"I vote for an expedition," Garrett said. "Something to get a read on our new situation and pick up the trail."

"A six-month-old-trail. It's ice cold," Edward said, and I turned to him.

"Well, what do _you_ think, Edward?" I asked him, and he looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"I think he's dead."

A tension-filled silence fell over the group.

"Edward..." I pleaded, but he grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"It's a possibility. At this point, a likely one. You should be prepared for that."

Garrett frowned. "Clearly it's easy for you to quit on people. How long before you decide _we're_ as good as dead too?"

Edward didn't hesitate when he answered. "Honestly, man, that happened as soon as we walked into this damned building a week ago."

Garrett opened his mouth but, after meeting my eyes, resisted Edward's provocation.

"We _will_ be as good as dead if we go out there without a plan or a destination," Leah said coolly.

I nodded. "Fair point. Victoria?"

"I'll follow your lead, Bella ... I'm just ... afraid of losing more of us."

"Alright, then the best thing we can do is try to find some answers here first ... something that'll tell us where the Watchers took Benjamin."

Garrett got up and clapped his hands. "Okay, people. I know it's been a long, _long_ day, but we've got people counting on us. Freshen up a little, but then we've gotta search this place up and down."

"What about _him_?" Rosalie nodded toward Cullen's unconscious form, motionless on the couch.

"I don't think he's going anywhere."

I headed up to my room, and when I opened the door, I immediately felt a cool sea breeze. The window on one side of the room was shattered from where the lion-masked Watcher rappelled through. I grimaced as the memories of the night came back to me, including the ones of Edward dying in my arms.

A few leaves had managed to blow in over the last six months, and a seagull was perched comfortably on the window sill. It squawked at me.

"Go on, get outta here!"

The gull flapped off over the sea, and I walked into the bathroom, turned on the sink, and threw ice-cold water on my face.

I looked up in the mirror and saw Benjamin grinning behind me.

"Man! And here I thought _I_ looked like hell!"

I gasped and whipped around but nobody was there. I exhaled and rubbed my eyes. "Guilt hallucinations. Not a great sign," I mumbled to myself.

I turned back to the mirror and studied myself. It had been one hell of a day, and it was noticeable in my appearance. I was still wearing the same climbing outfit Victoria had brought me before we went to the marina; I had almost drowned twice since then and washed back up on the beach, and my hair was in such a tangled mess after having spent the first half of the night with Edward in bed, only to be in a full-fledged war during the other half, and I was also sporting dark circles underneath my eyes since I hadn't really slept since those few short hours on the mountain edge by the Observatory.

The first thing I did was find my hairbrush and worked to get my hair tangle-free again, and then I thoroughly brushed my teeth. I instantly felt better, but then I just decided to take a shower wash away all the grime from the last two days.

When I felt fresh again, I got dressed and headed back to the atrium. Everyone was there except Edward, and when I asked Garrett about it, he huffed.

"He probably went to the bar on the eighth floor. Seems like he always searches those areas first."

"I'm gonna go look with him then," I said, but Garrett stopped me.

"Hey, Bella. I don't want to sound like an overprotective prick, but maybe you shouldn't get so involved with Edward. The man's got some deep issues, and I don't want to see you dragged into anything like that."

I smile gently at him. "Thank you for looking out for me, Garrett, but it's my choice who I get involved with." I left and took the elevator up to eight and headed to the cowboy-themed bar. I stepped inside only to find it empty. A country ballad played on the jukebox to no one.

"Edward?" I called out and heard a hard smack and a shattering of glass from behind the bar.

" _Ow, damn, that hurt._ "

"You okay back there?" I asked and walked closer.

Edward stood up, wincing and running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, just about gave myself a concussion bumping my head, but I'm great."

I chuckled softly. "That's what happens when you get a big head about everything."

He shrugged unapologetically. "What can I say? My ego is a gift and a curse, Princess." He appraised me appreciatively and grinned. "Hey, lookie here. Didn't realize I was in the middle of a supermodel's photo shoot. Should I get outta the way?"

"Oh, shut up," I told him playfully.

"Fair warning, don't think you'll be able to post to Instagram. Cell service has been a b-i-i-i-t spotty."

"What are you doing behind the bar, anyway?" I asked. "I thought we were looking for clues to where the Watchers took Benji."

"Yeah. I think they left their address at the bottom of one of these bottles. Only one way to find out which one." He smirked and winked at me, but he couldn't completely hide the sadness in his eyes.

"Edward..."

"You know, did somebody steal some of the booze? Used to be this bottle of Raleigh Dewitt Gold whiskey sittin' here. Been sayin' I was savin' it for when things really went down the crapper—"

"Edward—" I tried again, but he wasn't listening at all.

"—and, well, I think it's about time. But look, somebody guzzled the whole thing! It's empty—"

" _Edward!_ "

He finally shut up, but instead of looking at me, he bit his lip and stared at the floor.

I leaned over the bar to get closer to him. "I'm worried about him too ... and I'm here for you, no matter what."

He sighed. "I know you are, Princess. That's the damn problem. You're all ... 'here for me'." He dropped out of sight beneath the bar and I walked around the corner to find him sitting on the floor. I sat down beside him.

"I ain't given a damn about people in a long time, Princess. Then you came along and pretty much blew that whole plan straight to hell." I remained silent as he talked. I could feel that he needed to get it off his chest. "Anyway, thanks to you, I'm finding myself all torn up inside over your gang of Little Rascals. And it's all your fault."

I blinked in confusion. " _My_ fault? How do you figure that?"

Edward snorted a laugh and looked at me, our faces close. Strands of his red-brown hair fell across his shining eyes. "Not sure if you noticed last night, but you kinda blew my mind."

I smirked. "I _definitely_ noticed."

His face was so close to mine, I could see the light catching on his eyelashes. I leaned into him, our lips meeting softly at first. We pulled apart, just an inch and stared into each other's eyes, and then, as if we heard a starting gun, we collapsed into one another with a frenzy of passion. Edward picked me up with ease and sat me down on the edge of the bar. I yanked off his jacket while he pulled up my shirt.

"Does this mean we're—" he asked breathlessly against my mouth. I knew what he was asking, and I answered before he got the entire question out.

"Yeah," I told him just as breathless.

"And it's not like—"

"No."

"Cool." He kissed the valley between my breasts, working his way down until—

" _Hey! You guys are gonna wanna see this!_ "

We both paused, slamming the brakes on our racing hearts. Edward groaned and hid his face in my neck.

"Rosalie must hate me. She must really, _really_ hate me."

I smiled at him and pushed him slightly. He looked at me and I leaned in to kiss him one more time. "I'm sure she does. Come on, we should see what's up."

We caught up to Rosalie on the first floor, just as the others arrived. She was standing perfectly still, facing a wall.

"So, uh ... was _this_ always here?" she asked us.

Before her was a massive set of ornately carved wooden doors.

Alistair frowned. "What in the heavens?"

Garrett shook his head. "Definitely never seen these before."

"Look ... see how the wall is chipped where it meets the doors? And there's some plaster stuck to the carvings," Victoria observed.

"I think these doors were hidden," I mused.

"Hidden?" she asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah. Like they were drywalled over."

"Seconded. Done some construction in my day, and I can pretty much guarantee it," Edward said as he looked closer at the doors.

"Ugh. Is there anything you _haven't_ done?" Kate asked with an incredulous expression.

He smirked. "Not really."

"Well, if these doors have been hidden ... who found 'em? How'd they even know they were here?" Garrett asked.

"Somehow I doubt it was Benjamin," Leah said.

Alistair leaned closer to the doors. "Hmm. There are some words engraved, but my Latin is rusty. I see the Roman numerals for 79 A.D., though."

"Have you guys looked at these carvings in the doors? They're kinda messed up," Rosalie said and gestured toward a particular carving in the bottom.

" _It does not appear 'messed up' to me. It's a clear depiction of humans turning to ash in a volcanic eruption ... the craftwork is in excellent condition._ "

"Is it a carving of El Jardín?" I asked, not understanding the art.

Garrett shook his head. "Don't think it looks like here ... and pretty sure El Jardín wasn't really the part of the world that spoke Latin. To me, it looks more like Pompeii. You know, Mount Vesuvius and all."

"Whatever it is, these doors are ... kinda creepy, don't cha think?" Rosalie took a step back and looked thoroughly uncomfortable.

Peter grinned at her. "Enough stalling, you gonna open 'em or what?"

"I'm _not_ scared," she said and glared at him.

"Didn't say you were."

"You thought it."

He grinned even wider. "Yeah, I did."

Rosalie pushed through the colossal wooden doors.

Emmett's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Wooooooow..."

A sprawling, majestic library opened up before us. Worn, leather-bound books filled the shelves towering above us.

"Okay, _this_ is my new room!" Tanya exclaimed.

"This is one hell of a library, that's for sure. But don't forget why we're here," Garrett said.

"Cap's right. If our mystery guest came here sometime in the last six months searching for this place, maybe it's got some answers for us," Edward agreed.

"Let's split up and search around," I suggested.

"There's gotta be a million books in here! What are we even looking for?" Kate asked, and I shrugged because I honestly didn't know.

"Just gotta hope we know it when we see it."

All of us wandered around the spacious library, our footsteps echoing. The morning light seeped through stained glass windows in the upper arches, colorfully illuminating the frescoes painted on the ceiling.

" _Analyzing. This mechanized celestial globe dates to 1594, one of the first produced ... A first-edition text by Athanasius Kircher, circa 1662..._ "

"Carlisle Cullen's entire personal collection ... I've always wondered what happened to it," Alice said in awe next to Iris.

"But why would he stick this in a damn beach resort, of all places? And then, why seal up the entrance?" Edward asked.

Alistair sneered. "He had a lot to hide."

Leah looked at him sideways. "Like father, like son."

I noticed Furball curled beneath a book display. "Hey, little guy. Why are you trembling? What're you scared of?" I followed Furball's eyes to a red velvet frame on the wall. A strange scepter was mounted within.

"What in the hell is that monstrosity?" Edward asked as he walked up to me.

"Three snakes ... no, a hydra. In the shape of a..."

" _A caduceus. The symbol of medicine used worldwide, originally the icon of Mercury, the gods' messenger._ "

"Mercury, huh? So this scepter is Roman? Like Pompeii?" I asked Iris.

" _Analyzing. Origin undetermined. Odd. This is the only article in the library I cannot identify._ "

"Did you see the inscription on the frame?" Kate asked and then read it out loud. "' _Oh, Mercury! Herald of that shining hour when glory's house stands open ...'_ _-Homeric Odes, Chapter XII_ "

"The Homeric Odes! I just saw a volume of those on a shelf! Yeah, here it is!" Tanya pulled out a book and handed it to me. I instantly flipped to chapter twelve.

" _'His staff aloft o'er glimmering waters, the heralds-god marked the height of the day. And lo, the path to the depths yawned open. To conquer the heavens, a man must journey below.'_ "

"What could it mean? It has to be important."

"Well, the staff of the herald-god ... That's gotta be this thing, right? The ca ... cader ... cudel..."

I smiled at Edward. "You mean the caduceus."

"Right. That."

"Sounds like this caduceus is supposed to open a path below something," Leah said.

"Right." I read the text again. "' _When the scepter is held 'aloft o'er glimmering waters.'_ "

Peter scratched his chin. "Hm. Where could we find water?"

Kate looked at him like he was crazy. "Sweet Jesus, Peter, we're on an _island_."

"More specific, maybe? Where have we seen someone standing over glimmering water?" Victoria asked in Peter's defense.

And suddenly it was clear to me. "The atrium!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah! The statue of Cullen over the fountain's _'glimmering waters'_!" Emmett said and nodded.

" _'Marking the height of day'_ … it's a freakin' sundial!" Rosalie realized. "When we give the staff to the herald, the fountain becomes a sundial!"

"And the sundial opens the path!"

"But, wait, how are we supposed to know what time it opens?"

"Think about what we know!" I said. "It's gotta be noon! _'The height of day'_... Chapter _Twelve_..."

"Of course!" Alice looked at her watch. "My watch says it's almost noon right now! We can make it if we hurry!"

"Quick, Bella! Grab the Twizzler!" Emmett told me.

"Got it! Let's go!"

We sprinted across The Ethereal, back to the main atrium.

"There!" I pointed at the statue. "We've gotta get the scepter up into the statue's hand!"

Kate crossed her arms. "And how are we supposed to do _that_ exactly?"

"11:59, let's move it!"

"Leave it to me." Garrett took the scepter from me. With a running start, he launched himself from the rim of the fountain. With a jaw-dropping leap, he grabbed onto the statue's outstretched arm and did a one-handed pull-up. With his free hand, he slammed the scepter into the statue's grip. "Got it!"

Garrett swung and vaulted off the sundial, landing on his feet on the other side of the fountain.

Peter high-fived him. "Like a _boss_!"

Edward nodded at him with a surprised smile. "Wow. I'm actually impressed."

Kate, on the other hand, scoffed. "Hmph. Show-off."

"Time, Alice?"

"Twelve on the dot!"

Everyone stared at the statue. The sun shone through the glass roof, the staff casting a slow-moving shadow on the fountain's numerals.

Then, a mechanical sound vibrated the floor.

"Whoa, watch out!" I warned Tanya who was standing closest to the tiles behind the fountain, which dropped down into the floor, forming a staircase down.

"Okay. That's actually pretty dope," Rosalie said.

"Alright, folks, guess we're going down into whatever sex dungeon Cullen has set up," Edward said, and Alistair groaned.

"Was that mental image _really_ necessary?"

He looked apologetic. "You know, Malfoy, I immediately regretted it. I'm sorry."

We headed below, single-file. Edward took my hand, lacing his fingers with mine.

"You're not actually nervous about going down here, are you, tough guy?" I asked him.

"Nah, just wanted an excuse to hold your hand," he replied, and I smiled.

In the darkness, my feet felt the smooth floor even out. We all stood there in silence, seeing nothing, hearing only each other's breathing. I squeezed Edward's hand, summoning my courage, and took another step forward. A floor tile depressed slightly under my foot, like a button, and the lights came blasting on.

I blinked against the shocking white light. "What the..."

Peter gaped. "Dude ... it's not a sex dungeon ... Cullen's got a _man cave_! No TVs though. Gotta hook up those flat-screens."

"But seriously, what is this place?" Kate asked and looked at the shelves against the walls.

We all walked forward, passing among dozens of illuminated pedestals. Bizarre trinkets from every era shined under thick glass domes in wall displays.

"I think it's some sort of museum..." Victoria said.

"Or a trophy room," Leah finished for her.

Edward ran his finger across one of the surfaces. "A little dusty. Don't think anybody's been here in awhile."

I noticed Kate lingering by one of the pedestals. A beautiful idol several inches tall gleamed within.

"Isn't it gorgeous? What _is_ it? Is it gold?" she asked me as I walked up to her.

"No, actually, I think it's ... amber."

I pressed a small green button on the side of the pedestal. The glass dome divided and retracted into the base. Kate picked up the idol.

"It's so ... beautiful." She offered it to me.

The moment my fingers grazed it, I was in a bedroom in a college sorority house. It was spring outside.

Kate and Garrett were standing opposite each other, obviously arguing.

"What are you talking about? I didn't—"

"Yes, Kate. Yes, you did. Your _closest friends_ told me. You _cheated_. It's over." Garrett turned to go.

"Don't say that! You can't leave me!"

Garrett stopped. "We built something for two years, and it meant nothing to you. Of course, it's over. How could I ever trust you again? Once you break that trust, there's no putting it back together." He walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Kate sat down on her bed, wiping a tear from her eye. After a moment, someone knocked.

"Aww, Katie? You okay in there? Can we get you some chamomile?" a girl's voice asked through the door.

"Just need a minute ... thanks, girls," Kate called back.

Three pairs of footsteps left.

Kate remained on her bed in silence until giggles drifted up to her open bedroom window.

"Ha ha! Garrett totally bought it! OMG, I can't believe it worked!" the same voice as before said excitedly.

"You know, she probably _did_ cheat on him some time or another. That total skank. She thinks she's so smart. So much better than us," a second voice said.

"How does she not get that everyone in the sorority totally hates her?" a third voice asked.

All the while I watched Kate's face. She heard every word, but she didn't shout or sob. Her eyes just went cold.

I was yanked forward, as if by my very heart. Suddenly, I was on a storm swept beach. Pelted by rain, Kate climbed into a rusted sailboat.

"Kate! Stop!" Victoria called after her.

"You're going to get yourself killed, you idiot!" Rosalie joined Victoria.

"No, I'm going! None of you want me here! You never did! You think it's my fault Peter and Alistair are dead!" Kate cried at them.

"Of course not, Kate. Just get out of the boat! We're your friends!" Edward yelled over the sound of the storm.

Even in the plummeting rain, I could see Kate's tears. "No ... you're not." She pushed out to sea.

Edward ran after her but it was too late. "No! Kate, that thing's still out there!"

As her sailboat shrunk in the distance, I saw a massive shadow slithering beneath the waves.

"Kaaaaaaaaate!"

And just like that, I was back in Cullen's museum. Kate was there next to me. "How long was I standing here?" I asked her.

She frowned. "What the hell are you talking about? I just handed you that idol thing a second ago."

I looked down. In my hands, the amber idol of a peacock-haired figure gazed blankly up at me.

Across the museum, Edward picked up a small handheld electronic device. "Hey, Drax! I think I found the remote to those TVs you were looking for." He pressed the buttons a couple times, but nothing happened. "Hm, think the batteries might be dead or—" Suddenly, the wall behind him split in two.

Two panels slid apart, revealing an enormous, floor-to-ceiling screen.

Peter looked like a little kid on Christmas. "Awwww, yeah, baby! That's what ya boy is talking about!"

The screen illuminated, revealing a map.

"That's _here_!" Edward exclaimed. "That's satellite imagery of El Jardín."

Crosshairs flashed on the screen, pinpointing a location in a small bay on the western side of the island.

"' _Hostiles' Stronghold?'_ " Garrett read on the screen.

" _'The Hostiles'_... Does that mean the Watchers?" I asked.

"I think we just found out where the Blue Man Group took Benjamin," Edward said and smiled at me.

I turned to the others. "Listen. I know you've all been through a lot, so ... I understand if some of you want to stay here—"

Rosalie snorted. "Aw, give it a rest, Bella."

"Huh?" I looked from one classmate to the next. Garrett folded his arms in defiance; Kate tied her hair back; Edward picked up an ancient hatchet. Despite everything, each one looked at me, jaws set, their eyes afire with resolve.

"You already know we're all coming with you."

Peter cracked his knuckles. "Let's go save our friend."

The sound of footsteps and a slow clap behind us made us turn.

"Well done, friends! You found my toys, I see," Carlisle Cullen said as he descended the stairs with a smirk.

Edward glared at him. "Figures you'd be the kinda guy that slow claps."

Cullen turned to him. "Edward, Edward, Edward ... To be fair, I understand your hostility. But you're going to appreciate very quickly that we are on the same side here." He adjusted his jacket and cracked his neck.

"You're awake," I said stupidly.

"And you exist," he recounted. "Splendid, on both counts. The pleasure, for once, is _all_ mine."

Leah narrowed her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Beside me, Alistair stewed in silence, his eyes locked on his father. Cullen spotted him.

"Alistair. My boy ... it's been a long time."

* * *

 **A/N:** Sooo … do you think there was any reason for Carlisle's rambling? The gang is pretty destroyed at this point but more weirdness is thrown their way! They found another two formerly hidden rooms and what was up with that amber statue that caused Bella to see Kate's past and … future?

Carlisle is awake and lucid again! How do you think he will be received?

Tell me your thoughts and you'll get a teaser as always :-D

Until next time

Stay Awesome!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** I have to apologize to all of you who didn't receive your teasers when you reviewed on the previous chapter but I think my email crashed or something because I haven't received any notifications for reviews/favorites/alerts on any of my stories for the past week!

I asked the help center and they said it should be fixed now, so this time, you will get your teasers, I promise!

I'm gonna continue putting the disclaimer here just be sure that everyone are aware of where this story originated.

This story isn't 100 % mine. I have transformed it into a story from an interactive story app called _Choices_ (an app I am completely obsessed with) and the creators are Pixelberry Studios.

 **So here's my disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot of this story. All recognizable content belongs to their respective owner. No copyright infringement intended. Names and places have been changed for the purpose of Fanfiction.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 18}**

The man in the bespoke suit grinned at his son. "Aren't you going to say _hello_ to your father?"

Alistair stood motionless, his eyes ablaze.

Tanya nudged him. "Alistair?"

Finally, he opened his mouth. "I have many things to say to you. ' _Hello'_ is not one of them."

Cullen shook his head. "Somehow you inherit no qualities of mine, and yet you have your mother's tongue. Truly a miraculous feat."

Tension filled the strange, sterile museum hidden beneath The Ethereal's grand atrium.

Peter cleared his throat. "Yo, this is super awkward."

Cullen turned to him. "Imagine what it's like for me, Mr. Chen. Can any of you explain what my son is doing here?"

Alistair looked at his father incredulously. "What are you talking about? _You_ invited me. I got your email after I wrote you."

Cullen knitted his eyebrows for a moment, then relaxed. "Right, of course. My apologies. My memory is still coming to me." He looked around at the strewn glass on the floor. He lingered by the empty pedestal where the amber idol had stood. "And what, pray tell, happened here?"

"We—"

I elbowed Kate to shut up and hid the idol behind my back, out of sight. "Everything was smashed up before we found this place."

Alice stepped forward with a contrite expression. "I apologize for the condition of the resort, Mr. Cullen. I—"

Cullen stopped her with a gesture of his hand. "Save the groveling, Alice. At the very least, you managed to keep our most honored guests alive all this time. How long have you been here, anyway? What day is it?"

" _December 27, 2017, sir._ "

Cullen turned to see Iris' hologram flickering behind him. His face softened. "...Iris?"

" _Good morning, sir. Time is based on the internal clock. Internet connection to the atomic clock, unavailable._ "

"December 27..." he mumbled. "That long? And you, you're ... alive. How? State your version."

" _0.9.1_ "

Cullen nodded to himself. "An old backup copy, of course. Tell me, all of you, how did you find this version of Iris? How have you managed to stay alive here for over six months?"

Peter frowned. "Bro, I don't think you get the situation. _You_ are gonna answer _our_ questions, or else."

Cullen smirked. "Or else what?"

Peter grabbed him by the collar and lifted him clear off the floor, pinning him to the wall. "You wanna find out, amigo?"

Cullen just smiled down at him.

I put a gentle hand on Peter's shoulder. "Put him down, Peter. He just woke up from who knows how long in that tube. He can't help us until he knows what's going on."

Peter hesitated, but then consented. "Aiight. I trust you on this." He set Cullen down on his feet, who immediately smoothed out his lapels.

"Now then ... where were we?" he asked.

I quickly recapped everything that had happened; the arrival, the Watchers kidnapping Benjamin, the time portals...

"Ah. I have a clearer picture of the situation now. Come along." Cullen headed for the stairs, and I blinked in shock.

"Whoa, hold on. We've got questions for you, too."

"Of course you do. There will be an occasion for that later. Unless you want to be here when _they_ return."

"When who returns?" Victoria asked softly.

"Why, the Hostiles. You told me that you had sent some of them through the portals before sending yourselves. Obviously, that means that those Hostiles _emerged_ just minutes before you did. Surely, they immediately returned to their stronghold. But once their leader realizes what this means, they'll be coming back for you. We must go at once."

Leah glared at him. "What are you talking about? Go where?"

Cullen smiled. "To rescue your friend, of course. I can't have guests perish at my establishment. Could you imagine the Yelp reviews? Besides, the Hostiles' home will be briefly undefended, as they send their warriors here to collect you."

"You know the way?" I asked, surprised.

"I know this island like the back of my hand. Come now ... time is of the essence."

With that, Cullen bounded up the steps to the atrium. We all looked at each other and then followed him. I hung back with Edward and Garrett.

Edward looked very irritated. "We can't seriously be taking him with us."

"You got a better idea?" Garrett asked. "He knows the way."

"You're saying we should trust this guy?"

"I'm saying we _need_ this guy."

I nodded. "Garrett's right. Right now, Cullen is our best shot at getting Benjamin back. We have to take that risk."

Edward looked at me like I was crazy. "You're serious?"

"Edward, it's our fault he's in this mess. We don't have a choice," Garrett said and Edward turned back to him.

"But you do. Bad stuff happens. Doesn't mean you gotta throw yourself into the fire 'cause of guilt."

"For me, it does." Garrett walked off, leaving me and Edward alone.

I walked up to him and put my hands on his chest, and he instantly placed his hands on my waist. "I don't trust Cullen any more than you do, but I need Benji back with us. He's my best friend. He's _my_ Jazz." My eyes welled with tears, but I didn't allow them to spill over.

Edward sighed with a pained expression, but I knew he understood. "Guess we're stuck with Cullen, then."

I stretched up and kissed him softly to thank him. "I'll be keeping my eye on him, though. I guarantee you that."

I packed what I could safely carry with me on the dangerous journey to rescue Benjamin from the Watchers. I held the amber idol in my hand and then put it in my bag. Through the shattered bedroom window, a brutally hot sun baked me. The cool breeze was long gone. Sweat formed quickly on my brow.

I would have to change my clothes to something a lot cooler, or I would no doubt faint on the way.

There was a knock at the door, and Victoria peeked her head inside. "Everyone's downstairs. We're all ready to go. You have everything? Last time we'll be here for a while."

I nodded. "Yeah. You know, weirdly enough, I'm gonna miss this place. I know we've only been here for six days now, but it almost started to feel like home."

She smiled. "We certainly made some memories here."

I wiped at the sweat on my forehead and exhaled sharply. "It's over a hundred degrees right now. I thought it's supposed to be December!"

Victoria shrugged. "Must be a heat wave. Nothing about time on this island makes sense. I don't expect it to start now. You'll definitely want to wear the right outfit for this trip."

"Yeah, I was just about to change."

I went into the bathroom and put on a pair of shorts and a crop top. I also made sure to put on good shoes since we'd be walking through the jungle.

"How do I look?" I asked Victoria when I came back out.

"Ready to face the heat! All set?"

I took one last look at the room and then nodded. "All set."

We headed out into the hall and I closed the door behind me.

Later that day, we trudged through the rainforest. The blinding sun glared down on us.

Edward groaned. "It's gotta be hundred and twenty degrees ... and a thousand percent humidity."

"That's neither how percentages or humidity work. Nevertheless, I concur," Alistair said. It was obvious he was too hot to argue in his usual manner.

Rosalie tried to shade her eyes from the light. "It's so bright I can hardly see. And if I have to hear about Peter being sticky one more time—"

"But I _am_ sticky! Feel!"

"I absolutely will not feel."

"I know it's hot, but come on, guys. Benjamin ... he's counting on us!" Tanya said to motivate us, and I felt so grateful to her.

Emmett huffed and puffed. "Never give up! Never surrender! No matter how toasty it gets outside, we're coming for you, Benjamin!"

I laughed at the others' antics, completely at ease in my outfit. I'd also thought to bring a pair of sunglasses with me, so I had no problem seeing either. "I don't know what you guys are talking about. I'm feeling great!"

"You know I really wanna hate you right now, Bella. But I can't. 'Cause you look too damn fly," Peter said, and I winked at him.

"I know."

"The sooner we get there, the sooner we can stop walking. Doesn't that sound pleasant? Now hurry up," Cullen said, instantly bringing the mood down.

"Mr. Cullen, you're not even sweating. How is that possible?" Garrett asked with a suspicious frown.

"Impeccable conditioning," Cullen replied, but it caused Edward to scoff.

"I bet you just Botox'd your damn sweat glands shut."

Suddenly, I had to double over in pain. A throbbing headache pounded in my skull ... Visions flashed before my eyes, as real as anything I'd ever known ...

 _Victoria looking down into the water. "This river looks pretty deep. How are we supposed to get across?"_

 _Cullen looking at me with a calculating expression. "I had my people search all over the world for you. And we could never find you."_

 _Kate's eyes widening in gratitude. "Bella, you don't even understand how much you just saved my life."_

 _Garrett holding up a round object. "Check it out, I found it at the bottom."_

 _Edward's face close to me, his eyes shining with desire. "Damn. Couldn't you just stay here forever?"_

My headache faded. The others continued on ahead. None of them appeared to have noticed.

" _Are you alright, Bella?_ " Iris asked me.

"I..." I couldn't word what I had just experienced.

"This river looks pretty deep. How are we supposed to get across?"

I looked toward Victoria in shock. The others had arrived at the banks of a rushing river.

"Iris ... how did I know Victoria was gonna say that? I saw all these ... visions..."

" _Scanning. I detect a disturbance in the tachyon field. It seems that we have entered a time loop. Such phenomena normally cannot be sensed by humans ... yet apparently you can see it._ "

I gaped at her. "Hold on, what do you mean, a 'time loop'?"

" _A period of approximately thirty minutes will repeat indefinitely ... even this very conversation should you choose to have it again._ "

"We're stuck here forever?! How do we break the loop?"

" _There must be a source of the time disturbance nearby. You must destroy it to escape the loop._ "

"I've gotta tell the others!" I started to walk again, but Iris stopped me by placing herself in my path.

" _Warning: Informing them of the temporal vortex may cause irreparable damage to space-time_."

"Seriously? I can't tell them about it without reality caving in on itself? You're saying I'm on my own."

" _Yes, though there may yet be ways to use the others to your advantage._ "

I exhaled and rubbed my face. "Okay, first things first. I've gotta find the source of the time loop. I can do this," I encouraged myself.

"Over here, guys," Leah called a few meters away from the others. "There's a fallen tree going all the way across. We can use it as a bridge."

The group lined up single-file to cross the river over the moss-covered log. I walked behind Kate to cross since she was the second one I'd seen in my visions. She easily danced across to the far end gracefully, but then she stumbled on the other side.

"Agh! Dammit, I just lost a contact lens!"

I approached her. "Hey, Kate, can I help you look?"

Kate sized me up for a moment. "Ugh, fine. So long as you agree I never _asked_ for help."

I got down on my hands and knees beside Kate, and we combed through the high grass together.

"This is impossible," Kate groaned.

"Wait, hold on—I found it! Here!"

She gasped and her eyes widened with gratitude. "Bella, you don't even understand how much you just saved my life."

"Whoa ... there's something else here too," I said and frowned. I reached through the grass and closed my fingers around something small and bright red.

"What the hell is that?" Kate asked when I held it up.

Edward heard us and knelt by my side. "Well, lookie here. That's a 12-gauge armor-piercing shell casing. It's for the USAS-12 automatic shotgun. Lemme tell you, that's some heavy-duty firepower. Hell, my old black-ops squad used those."

I locked eyes with him. "So you're saying whoever fired it meant business."

He nodded. "That's an understatement."

When everyone was safely across the river, the group continued. Cullen walked by himself and whistled cheerfully. I hurried up my step to catch up with him.

"Alright, Cullen. You promised me some answers," I demanded.

He continued to look forward as we walked side by side and inhaled deeply. "Do you know what business I'm in?"

I frowned and shrugged. "I don't know. Resorts?"

"I dabble. But mainly I'm in the business of information. And that means I don't give it away for free. I expect a trade. I'll answer one question of yours. Only one. But first, you will answer one of mine. Fair?"

I contemplated it for a minute and then nodded. "Fair."

Cullen smiled. "My question is very simple. _What is your name?_ "

I blinked in surprise at the inane question. "It's ... it's Bella."

"Bella ... Bella ... What a delicious name," he said excitedly and then stared at me with a calculated look. "I had my people search all over the world for you. And we could never find you. And to realize that all this time you were a student at Hartfeld, like Alistair. Let's just say, if we survive this, I'll be firing my intelligence staff."

"Alright, you've gotten more than enough out of us today. My turn to ask questions. I want to know what that tube was that we found you in."

"A sleep tank filled with tachyon-slowing fluid. My research showed that Mount Suerte's eruption would cause a cascading temporal event. Tearing space-time apart. If I were to endure that effect, I risked instantly aging into dust ... or reverting to before I was born." He shrugged. "Anything could've been possible. Before the eruption, I entered the tank to keep me at my current age. I'd set it to awaken me shortly after, but clearly, the time effects of the blast derailed the scheduled release. That's all you're getting out of me for now. We must focus on the road ahead." He shooed me away.

Edward stood high atop a boulder and peered northeast. He hopped down just as I reached it. "There's a nice clearing out that way to the right. The river ends in this beautiful lake if you follow it a bit."

Leah looked thoughtful as she came up beside me. "Hm. Might be helpful to send someone to get our bearings."

"I could go," I volunteered. "It does look beautiful out there."

"You want some company?" Edward asked with a smile.

I grinned and winked at him. "Your company? Always."

Edward and I followed the river up to the clearing. A gorgeous, shimmering lake sparkled before us, and I gasped in awe.

"Wow ... it's beautiful."

"Yeah, you could say that," Edward agreed, and then pointed upward. "Does that look like snow to you?"

In the distance, the mountain range gleamed white in the sun.

I frowned. "You're right! In the middle of a heat wave? I didn't think the mountains here were tall enough for that."

"Yeah. 'Cause they're not."

He lead me over to the base of the mountains where a white pile had gathered in the shade.

I reached down and scooped up a handful. "It _is_ snow!"

"This place is making less and less sense every minute." He stepped to the water's edge and skipped a pebble across the placid surface. I joined him and shaded my eyes against the blistering sun.

Edward rubbed his neck to wipe away the sweat. "Damn hot out. Could use a minute to cool off."

"We could swim in the lake," I suggested, and Edward's responding grin was all the answer I needed.

Both of us stripped down and waded into the crisp, cool water. I felt instantly refreshed and I turned to Edward who was looking at me with desire written all over his face. I walked up to him and wound my arms around his neck.

"Damn. Couldn't you just stay here forever?" he said and caressed my back with his hands.

I smiled gently but mumbled to myself. "More than you know." If I didn't find a way to break the time loop, we would stay here forever, and while I wouldn't have minded at that very moment, living the same thirty minutes over and over again would become very tedious after a while.

I turned around but remained in Edward's arms, his hands now on my stomach. I entwined our fingers and leaned back against his front. The view before us was so beautiful, and when Edward's voice vibrated through his chest, it made everything magical, somehow.

"You know, growing up in Louisiana, I used to swim in the bayou all the time. We'd have to clear out real quick if a gator showed up though."

"You miss home ... don't you?" I asked him softly. I knew more about his military past now, but not much about his life before that.

"Nah ... not much back there for me anymore."

The cold lake water began to chill me to my bones, and I trembled despite the warmth that radiated through me wherever Edward's skin was touching mine.

"Are you cold?"

"A little bit," I replied.

"I'll warm you up."

He turned me around and slid his hands over my arms.

We stood there in the pristine water, wrapped up in each other. My hands moved up his chest, over his shoulders, and I ran my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. Then I pulled him in, kissing him deeply.

He picked me up in the water, never breaking the kiss. "Feeling warmer?" he asked against my lips.

I smiled and bit his lower lip very gently. "You could say that."

Reluctantly, we left the lake and caught up with the group as they approached an ancient, eroded stone pillar. I knew that I needed to focus back on breaking the time loop, so I squeezed Edward's hand before I let go and jogged forward to join Garrett at the front.

"Hey," he said. "Hot as hell, isn't it? Kinda wishing I'd jumped in the river back there."

I chuckled. "I would've liked to see you fall in."

"Yeah, but that's 'cause you want this whole expedition to turn into a wet t-shirt contest," he teased, and it shocked me a bit. Garrett hadn't been the teasing type since we landed on El Jardín, but maybe he was finally relaxing a bit more. "The current looked pretty fast, though," he continued. "Fortunately, I'm a strong swimmer. Back during sophomore year, I blew out my knee. It took a lot of rehab, a lot of which was swimming. I always thought there was something really calming about it. It centered me."

Suddenly I was back at the riverbank.

"This river looks pretty deep. How are we supposed to get across?"

I blinked and exhaled sharply. I realized that the loop had reset and it made me dizzy.

"Over here, guys," Leah called a few meters away from the others, just like last time. "There's a fallen tree going all the way across. We can use it as a bridge."

The group lined up single-file to cross the river over the moss-covered log. This time, I went up behind Alistair and followed him and Tanya across, in case it would give me any more clues.

Alistair took Tanya's hand. "Steady now. Look straight ahead, rather than down. It improves your balance and sense of horizon."

"I ... I think it's working!"

I wobbled slightly as my foot hit a particularly wet patch of mossy wood, barely able to keep my balance. "Whooaaa..."

"When you fall into the river like a buffoon, Bella, I beg of you, please do not allow the water to splash me," Alistair commented.

"How on earth are you balancing so well?" I asked him. His agility was beyond impressive.

"Simple. I alone brought very few possessions on this trip. I've no interest in materialism. My bag is nearly empty. Thus, I am unencumbered while you drag yourself down with silly trinkets."

When everyone was, once again, safely across the river, the group continued. Cullen walked by himself and whistled cheerfully. I hurried up my step to catch up with him.

"Alright, Cullen. You promised me some answers," I demanded like I had the last time.

He continued to look forward as we walked side by side and inhaled deeply. "Do you know what business I'm in? My business is—"

Already knowing what he was gonna say, I waved him away. "Information, yeah, I got it. You tell me one thing, I tell you one thing. Deal."

He smirked. "Straight to the point, I see. Then tell me—"

"You wanna know my name? It's Bella. My turn," I said, not allowing him to say anything in between. "Why did you bring us here?"

"I presumed this would be your question," he said with that same obnoxious smile of his. "During the most recent expansion of The Ethereal's facilities, a worker discovered a photograph buried in the sands. It was dated to be five-hundred years old, despite the art of photography only having existed for two-hundred. Photographed therein were eleven young people. All of you, except Alistair. I knew you must somehow be critical to solving this island's mysteries."

"Then why not just tell us that?" I questioned.

"Frankly, I intended to. I intended to enlist your help to save the world. Clearly, the world had other plans," he replied and shrugged. "That's all you're getting out of me for now. We must focus on the road ahead." He shooed me away, and I smiled to myself because while that was all I could ask him that time, he wouldn't remember anything once the time loop had reset.

This time, I noticed Edward and Leah peering out toward the lake in the clearing, and I decided to steer away from them. While it had been nice to spend time at the lake with Edward, I really needed to focus on my mission.

I caught up with the group as they approached the ancient, eroded stone pillar. I wandered over, joining Peter instead.

He wiped the sweat from his brow. "Dude, this is garbage. It's _so hot_. Can't we take a break?"

Cullen looked unimpressed. "You're tired because you're wasting energy complaining."

Peter glared at his neck. "I'm gonna waste energy beating your ass, geezer. Come on, there's some awesome shade over there from that stone pillar thingy."

"Let's all take a quick break," I said to break up the impending fight.

"Finally!"

Everyone groaned in relief as they sat down.

Alistair slumped against a tree, throwing his bag aside while Peter leaned against the shady side of the stone pillar.

"Sweet, sweet shade. This is heaven right now."

A sudden cracking sound had me looking around.

Peter's weight against the pillar had shifted the stone blocks, and the pillar began to topple over, and I noticed Alistair was in immediate danger of being crushed.

"Alistair, look out!" I yelled, and he scrambled out of the way just as the pillar hit the ground with a shattering sound. It broke into a mound of rubble, and dust flew everywhere.

"You nitwit!" Alistair yelled at Peter. "You utter simpleton! You just crushed my bag!"

Peter looked apologetic. "My bad, dude."

Alistair dumped out the few contents of his bag. "Fortunately, I had next to nothing in there. I could've had much more."

"Maybe we should keep moving, before we destroy more ancient, priceless artifacts," Garrett said, and Peter looked utterly crushed.

"But ... nap time ... ugh."

And in a flash, I was once again back at the riverbank.

"This river looks pretty deep. How are we supposed to get across?"

I sighed. I needed to find the source of the time loop. Iris had said it was somewhere close around, but I had no idea where. It must have been somewhere less obvious. Hidden where I couldn't see.

"Over here, guys. There's a fallen tree going all the way across. We can use it as a bridge."

The group lined up single-file to cross the river over the moss-covered log, and I followed Rosalie onto it. Together, we inched our way across.

"This is total bull. I do _not_ do the outdoors," Rosalie grumbled.

"You can make it, Rosalie," I encouraged.

"I know I can make it. I'm just ... a little out of my element. Whoaaa!" Rosalie teetered, about to fall in the river.

I reacted quickly and reached out to steady her before she fell. "Gotcha!"

"Whoa, too close! Thanks for bailing me out, Bella. You want money or something?"

I looked at her, confused. "What? No."

"You did it for free? Weird. Did not wanna fall in there. Who knows what's down there?"

When everyone was, _once again_ , safely across the river, the group continued. I hurried up my step to catch up with Cullen and went through the conversation process with him again.

"Alright, Cullen. You promised me some answers."

"Do you know what business I'm in? My business is—"

"Information, I know. Let's make a deal. You tell me one thing, I tell you one thing, alright?"

"Straight to the point, I see. Then tell me—"

"You wanna know my name? It's Bella. My turn. What was that radio call we heard?"

"The one you heard over the satellite array in the Observatory, yes. I strongly suspect that was an echo from our planet's likely future."

"An echo ... from the future?"

He nodded. "Yes. Right now, we are in a bubble of time, safe for the moment. But an eruption of Mount Suerte risks plunging the planet itself into a prehistoric time when all the world was lava. Civilization would immediately be engulfed in the fire of a bygone era. _That,_ my young friend, is what I need your help to prevent. That's all you're getting out of me for now. We must focus on the road ahead."

He shooed me away like previous times, and my smile was now a grin. If I could keep up this time loop, who knew how much information I could get out of him without him being any wiser about it.

I wanted the time loop to repeat itself this time, and that was why I decided to go back to the lake with Edward. Maybe I could find out more about him as well.

Edward stepped to the water's edge and skipped a pebble across the placid surface. I joined him and shaded my eyes against the blistering sun.

Edward rubbed his neck to wipe away the sweat. "Damn hot out. Could use a minute to cool off."

"We should relax and drink some water. That should help," I said, and we sat down by the shore and filled our bottles with the clear, ice-cold water.

Edward took a sip. "Know what, Princess? I think that's about the best water I've ever tasted." He took up another rock and skipped it across the lake, making a string of perfectly circular ripples across its mirrored surface.

"You're pretty good at that," I observed.

He shrugged. "Growing up in rural Louisiana, my sister and I had a lot of practice entertaining ourselves. Life could get a little boring."

My heart jumped in my chest. "Your sister..." I said softly. I hadn't even known he had a sister up until that point. "You don't talk about her much, do you?"

"Nope. But one day I'll tell you all about her." He turned and smiled at me, his hair tousled in the wind.

Overcome with sudden emotion, I pushed Edward down onto the grass and straddled him. I leaned down and kissed him deeply. Then I straightened up, my hands still on his chest, and gave him a wink to smooth over my attack.

"What was that for?" he asked with a pleased smile. "Not that I'm complaining."

I shrugged. "Just wanted to make sure life wasn't getting too boring for you."

He chuckled. "Around you, I don't think that's even possible."

We returned from the lake and caught up with the group as they approached the, now intact, ancient, eroded stone pillar.

I wandered over to Peter, knowing he would suggest a break, and I was wondering if maybe I would find the source for time loop if I said we should keep going instead.

"Dude, this is garbage. It's _so hot_. Can't we take a break?"

"You're tired because you're wasting energy complaining."

"I'm gonna waste energy beating your ass, geezer. Come on, there's some awesome shade over there from that stone pillar thingy."

I pushed forward. "Peter, keep up the pace."

Peter grimaced. "Have I ever told you I hate you, bro?"

And then, I was back at the riverbank.

I was running out of ideas for where to look, but when Victoria called to us about the river, I realized that was one place I hadn't looked yet, but I knew I couldn't just start searching the water either.

Iris said I could use the others.

I looked up and my eyes locked on Rosalie.

She had almost fallen in the last time. If I didn't steady her, she would end up in the water. I approached her and followed her onto the log.

"This is total bull. I do _not_ do the outdoors."

"You can make it, Rosalie," I encouraged, waiting for when she would lose her balance.

"I know I can make it. I'm just ... a little out of my element. Whoaaa!" She teetered, about to fall in. This time, I didn't do anything. Rosalie lost her balance and went headfirst into the river.

" _Pffbll!_ Thanks for the help, Bella!"

"No sweat. You looked like you needed to be cooled off," I told her, disguising my intent with a joke.

"Ugh ... could someone gimme a hand up? There's something glowing at the bottom of the river! Get me outta here!"

Peter and I helped her back onto the log.

"What was it?" I inquired hopefully. Maybe it was the source I was looking for.

Rosalie shook her head. "No idea. But it's way down there, and even if I wanted to find out, I'm nowhere near a good enough swimmer to dive that deep."

Her words triggered something in my mind. Maybe _she_ wasn't a good enough swimmer, but I knew someone who was.

I hurried up my step to catch up with Cullen and went through the conversation process with him again.

"Alright, Cullen. You promised me some answers."

"Do you know what business I'm in? My business is—"

"Information. Let's say you tell me one thing, and I'll tell you one thing in return."

"Straight to the point, I see."

"Yes, and I'm guessing you want to know my name since you didn't have it in that file you wrote on me. It's Bella. My turn. Tell me about the sea monster."

He grinned. "Ah. So you've met Cetus."

I gaped. "Cetus? It has a name?"

"Roughly translated from thousands of years ago. A name of legend. But as you've no doubt seen, the beast is far more than legend."

"It wasn't so tough. We blew it out of the water with a little plastic explosive."

Cullen chuckled. "A cocky one, aren't you? It has survived far more dangerous foes than you, little friend. It only re-emerged in the last week before your arrival. I have no doubt the two of you shall meet again. That's all you're getting out of me for now. We must focus on the road ahead."

I needed to talk with Garrett about his ability at swimming, but that conversation was fifteen minutes into the future. I needed to waste a bit of time, and therefore, I went back to the lake with Edward, hoping to find out more about his past.

"Damn hot out. Could use a minute to cool off."

I smirked to myself, and before Edward could react, I had picked up a small scoop of snow and pegged him with it.

He looked at me playfully. "A sneak attack! Aw, you little—"

"Bet you can't catch me!"

In a flash, Edward and I were hurling little snowballs at each other, diving and rolling out of the way. At last, I hit Edward square in the face with one. He grinned and let himself fall into the snowbank.

"You got me. I give up!"

I dove into the snowbank after him. "You sure surrender easy, don't you?"

He turned his head toward me. "Only to you..."

I locked eyes with him and turned to face him, leaning close. Our lips met, and the heat of our kiss seemed to melt all the snow around us.

"I accept nothing but unconditional surrender," I whispered against his lips. I was sure I would never grow tired of kissing him, and I was damned if I wouldn't take every chance I got.

He smiled. "Well, I don't want to make this _too_ easy for you."

I shushed him and fell back into another kiss.

We returned from the lake and caught up with the group as they approached the ancient, eroded stone pillar.

I jogged up to Garrett, ready to ask him to fetch what it was that had been glowing in the river.

"Hey," he said. "Hot as hell, isn't it? Kinda wishing I'd jumped in the river back there."

I chuckled. "I wouldn't have minded seeing you fall in."

"Yeah, but that's 'cause you want this whole expedition to turn into a wet t-shirt contest. The current looked pretty fast, though. Fortunately, I'm a strong swimmer. Back during sophomore year, I blew out my knee. It took a lot of rehab, a lot of which was swimming. I always thought there was something really calming about it. It centered me."

I grabbed the window of opportunity immediately. "Hey, you know, Rosalie said she saw something in the river. Think you could grab it for me?"

Garrett nodded. "Sure thing."

We returned to the riverbank, and he pulled off his shirt.

"Looks deep, but I should be able to get down there." He dove in, with hardly a splash. He was under for what felt like five minutes and then... "Check it out, I found it at the bottom!" He climbed out of the river and put something heavy and smooth in my hands.

"Whoa," I said as I recognized it. "It's another of those glowing orbs, like the one we found in the abandoned mining tunnels. Touching this one isn't doing anything, but it still feels like there's some kind of energy running through it."

I carried the orb in my hands, and I noticed that it took longer for the loop to reset this time. I realized it must've had to do with the fact that I was holding the source. I needed to destroy it ... but how?

I tried to smash it as hard as I could against a rock, but that caused Kate to scream at me.

"What are you doing?!"

"Trying to break it? Obviously?"

Victoria looked at me cautiously. "We see that! But why?"

"Because—" I scrambled for an excuse. "Because I have anger issues?"

Rosalie nodded at me. "Truth. I feel you."

"Well, could you please not destroy something that could be important?" Alistair said, and all of them walked away.

The loop reset, and I was back at the riverbank. What was different _this_ time was that I was still holding the crystal orb. I guessed it existed outside of time, just like I did.

I still needed to find a way to destroy it, and as I looked around, Alistair's bag caught my attention, and I remembered how the stone pillar had crushed it in one of the loops. If that wouldn't break the orb, I didn't know what would.

I lined up behind Alistair and listened to his calm encouragement for Tanya to not look down. I purposely wobbled this time, and like I expected, Alistair made his comment.

"When you fall into the river like a buffoon, Bella, I beg of you, please do not allow the water to splash me."

"How on earth are you balancing so well?"

"Simple. I alone brought very few possessions on this trip. I've no interest in materialism. My bag is nearly empty. Thus, I am unencumbered while you drag yourself down with silly trinkets."

I smiled innocently at him. "In that case, think you could carry this for me?" I showed him the blue crystal orb.

He frowned, recognizing it like I had. "Another one of those damned things! Wait a moment, what makes you think I'd carry something for you?"

"Because I'll put in a good word for you with Tanya?" I whispered conspiratorially.

He thought about it for a short second and then held out his hand. "...Give it here." He put it into his bag, just like I had hoped.

I hurried up my step to catch up with Cullen and went through the conversation process with him again for, hopefully, the last time.

"Alright, Cullen. You promised me some answers."

"Do you know what business I'm in? My business is—"

"Information, yeah, I got it. You tell me one thing, I tell you one thing. Deal."

"Straight to the point, I see. Then tell me—"

"My name's Bella. My turn. What's with all the secret doors in The Ethereal? We keep finding these secrets passages and rooms all over the hotel. The library, that weird museum, the security office behind the game room."

Cullen shrugged. "Needless to say, once I uncovered the true perils of El Jardín, I needed to ... remodel the resort."

"You should've closed it!" I retorted angrily.

"And invite the scrutiny of my rivals? Who could try to steal the island for their own nefarious purposes? No. It had to stay open. That's all you're getting out of me for now. We must focus on the road ahead."

I caught up with the group as they approached the ancient, eroded stone pillar. I wandered over, joining Peter, waiting for him to ask for a break.

He wiped the sweat from his brow. "Dude, this is garbage. It's _so hot_. Can't we take a break?"

"You're tired because you're wasting energy complaining."

Peter glared at Cullen's neck. "I'm gonna waste energy beating your ass, geezer. Come on, there's some awesome shade over there from that stone pillar thingy."

"Let's all take a quick break," I said quickly, and Peter sighed with relief.

Alistair slumped against the tree, throwing his bag aside, and Peter leaned against the shady side of the stone pillar.

"Sweet, sweet shade. This is heaven right now."

The sudden crack of moving stones had me moving quickly. As the pillar began to topple over, I pulled Alistair away, purposely leaving his bag behind.

The pillar broke into a mound of rubble, and dust flew everywhere.

"You nitwit!" Alistair yelled at Peter. "You utter simpleton! You just crushed my bag!"

Peter looked apologetic. "My bad, dude."

Alistair dumped out the few contents of his bag, including the crystal orb, now cracked in two and colored a dull gray.

I felt so relieved, I wanted to scream in elation.

"Apologies for your belongings, Bella, but—"

" _I DID IT!_ " I exclaimed, completely unable to keep my happiness in.

Garrett looked at me worriedly. "Uh, what now?"

I couldn't stop grinning, but I waved him off. "Don't worry about it."

"Can we keep going now?" Kate asked with a huff.

I nodded. "Yes. _Now_ we can."

The group continued forward, and I exhaled when the loop didn't reset.

As I walked past the rubble, I got a closer look at the split orb and the way it was cleaved in two felt familiar somehow. I couldn't remember where I had seen it before, though.

My eyes met Cullen's, and I knew he recognized it, too. His mouth split into a grin.

Garrett pulled me out of my thoughts by calling my name. "Hey, Bella. You see that, over there?" He pointed in the distance. The glint of gold sparkled in the sun, high in the trees. "Come on, let's check it out."

We looked up into the tree.

"There's definitely something there, in the branches!" Garrett said.

"I see it! It's one of those amber idols like in Cullen's museum!" I said when I recognized the shape.

"Want me to climb up there and grab it for you?"

I smiled sweetly. "Yes, please."

"Your wish is my command." With incredible athleticism, Garrett jumped and grabbed the bottom branch, pulling himself up. He quickly scaled the tree.

"Careful up there!" I called out. I wanted the idol, but I didn't want my friend to break his neck by falling.

"Don't worry about me. I'm almost at the top already! Whoa ... Bella, you're not gonna believe this ... The tree looks like it's grown around the idol. It's like it's part of the tree!"

"How is that possible? Can you even get it out?"

"Yeah, if I just pull ... real ... hard ... Got it!" Garrett yanked the idol free from the tree's bark and climbed back down. "Here ya go."

Just like last time, the moment I touched the idol, I found myself thrown through space and time.

Suddenly, I was in a college apartment. The LCD clock on the microwave read 2:13 AM. Garrett was rubbing his eyes, exhausted, slouched over a pile of economics homework.

"Equilibrium price and quantity if demand is..."

His phone buzzed from a text, and the screen lit up with the word 'MOM.'

" _Your dad asked about you again. He misses you."_

Garrett shook his head and tossed the phone aside. A key unlocked the door, and Peter walked in, looking anxious.

"Dude. I am _so_ screwed. Know how Coach asked us about the rumors that the sports agent guy was giving free stuff to players? Well..." Peter opened his backpack to show Garrett a brand-new, high-end laptop.

Garrett's eyes widened. "Peter! Dude, why'd you take that? You know if the NCAA finds out you're taking free stuff, you'll lose your scholarship! You'll be kicked off the team!"

Peter groaned. "I know! I'm an idiot, okay? I just really wanted to play this computer game with a girl in my calc class. My old laptop sucked too hard to handle the graphics, and you know my fam can't afford a decent one." Peter slumped on the couch and hung his head. "I know I shouldn't have taken it, but now I'm screwed. Someone saw me with it and ratted me out. I'm already on thin ice with Coach. Now I'm done for. As soon as he proves I took this laptop—"

"He won't," Garrett said determinedly, and slipped the laptop out of Peter's bag and put it into his own. "Because I'm the one who took it from the agent."

"Dude, what? I can't let you take the fall for me. You'll get in so much trouble."

"I can handle it. You can't. Coach can't kick me off the team, so let me do this. I need you out on that field. You're more than my teammate. You're my brother … I've got this."

Peter and Garrett clapped their hands together. "I owe you, man … I owe you everything."

I was slingshot forward through time, reality warping all around me until—

Garrett waved his arms wildly. "Over here! Over here, big guy! Look at me!"

"Garrett! What are you doing?!" Kate cried out with tears streaming down her eyes.

Garrett was distracting the sabertooth away from the others, leading it toward the cliff edge. "Don't worry about me. Run! I can handle it!"

The sabertooth pounced, pinning Garrett to the dirt right by the precipice. Garrett used all his strength, gripping the tiger's fangs, wrestling it toward the edge...

"Don't do it, man!" Peter called.

Kate was full on sobbing at this point. "Garrett ... please ... no..."

"...I've got this." With that, Garrett rolled over the edge of the cliff, taking the tiger with him. They both vanished out of sight.

"Bella? You alright?"

"Garrett..." Overcome, I pulled Garrett into a hug. He hesitated at first, then hugged me back. Over his shoulder, I gazed at the amber idol still clenched in my white-knuckled grip.

Cullen's voice rang out from where the group had gotten ahead of us. "You two. You're falling behind. Keep up, the Hostiles' Stronghold is just over this ridge!"

We rejoined the group, trudging up the steepening slope.

"Do you guys hear that?" Victoria asked. "Is that..."

"Horns," Kate answered her.

We all broke into a sprint, racing up the hill. The forest grew thinner, sunlight was shining through gaps in the canopy. In the distance, I caught sight of an impossibly enormous tree rising into the sky.

We finally emerged from the overgrowth and gained a clearer view.

Emmett's eyes widened. "Now that's what I call a treehouse."

The Watchers' village was carved into the side of an absurdly massive tree, the size of a skyscraper.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing. It's ... impossible! Trees have never grown that large!" Tanya said in complete awe.

"Not _yet_ , you mean. But one day, they will," Cullen said with his annoying smirk in place.

The horns blasted again, and far below, I saw a small phalanx of Watchers marching out of the village's base. In the center of the group walked a familiar figure, his hands bound.

Alistair squinted to see better. "Is that—"

Garrett nodded. "It's him."

From that distance, I could just make out the man's face and I exhaled in relief. "Benjamin ... He's alive."

* * *

 **A/N:** That was one hell of a time loop, wasn't it? But she did get some answers from Cullen, not all of them by a long shot, but at least, now she knows why he brought them to the island in the first place!

What are your thoughts after this chapter? Tell me everything and you WILL get a teaser this time :-D

Until next time,

Stay Awesome


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Christmas is around the corner, but I'm gonna keep posting this every week! As long as you are here, I will be here!

Just wanted to let you know that

I'm gonna continue putting the disclaimer here just be sure that everyone is aware of where this story originated.

This story isn't 100 % mine. I have transformed it into a story from an interactive story app called _Choices_ (an app I am completely obsessed with atm) and the creators are Pixelberry Studios.

 **So here's my disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot of this story. All recognizable content belongs to their respective owner. No copyright infringement intended. Names and places have been changed for the purpose of Fanfiction.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 19}**

The tree village loomed in the distance. Its myriad lanterns and rope bridges swayed in the wind. In the opposite direction, a small army of Watchers marched into the rainforest.

My best friend was with them, an unwilling captive.

"Benjamin!"

A wizened shaman briefly glanced back at Benjamin before leading the group onward.

"Where are they taking him?" Victoria asked and craned her neck to get a better look.

Cullen was looking at the Watchers with rapt fascination. "My, look at them go! Such charming primitives. And certainly worthy of further study..."

Edward glared at him angrily. "We ain't here to study them, Daddy Weirdbucks. We're here to save Princess's B.F.F."

Cullen glanced at Edward with a patronizing look. "Are you familiar with the phrase, 'know thy enemy'? From the details in your file, one would think you'd have learned that lesson."

Edward's eyes turned murderous and he took a step forward. "You son of a—" I hurriedly placed a calming hand on his chest to stop him from strangling Carlisle on the spot.

"Now, now. I'm simply suggesting that we analyze their behavior to improve our odds of successfully rescuing your dear friend," Cullen continued.

Alistair rolled his eyes at his father. "You have no idea how ridiculous altruism looks on you, do you?"

"He knows," Leah said and stared with cold, emotionless eyes at Cullen. "He just thinks we're stupid."

Edward inhaled deeply to calm himself and turned away from Cullen. He looked back down toward the base of the tree and the Watcher army. "Well, whatever the Watchers are up to, it can't be good. We've gotta get him outta there."

"But there must be dozens of them … What hope do we have?" Victoria pointed out.

Everyone shifted about uncomfortably, silent in the face of the overwhelming odds.

Eventually, I spoke up. "We can save him if we all work together."

Alistair shook his head incredulously. "You must be joking! It's impossible!"

I nodded. "I know it seems that way. But if we work together, we could probably pull this off."

"Yeah, it's the 'probably' part that makes me nervous," Kate said, and I locked eyes with her when I continued.

"Look, I can't guarantee we'll survive … But I _can_ guarantee that if any of you were held by the Watchers, Benjamin would be the first to come to your aid."

"Hell yeah, he would!" Peter exclaimed.

I smiled appreciatively at him. "If we go into that forest together, we're going to face one of the most dangerous situations we've ever seen. When things are at their worst, and everything looks hopeless, I need to know that I can count on each of you to fight 'til the end … Because that's what Benji would do for us."

Everyone was silent as they pondered my words.

Garrett was the first to step forward. "Well? Who's in?"

Rosalie flipped out her knife with a smile "I've been itching for some revenge..."

Edward grabbed my hand. "Always figured I'd go out in a blaze of glory."

Alice grinned excitedly. "Yay! We're going to save Benjamin! No man left behind!"

"Ugh. Fine," Alistair groaned reluctantly.

"If it weren't for Bella, I would've been captured too. I'm in!" Emmett said, and I touched his arm in gratitude.

"We _have_ to help him!" Tanya agreed.

Cullen chuckled. "What a merry band of brothers. Iris, how are our chances looking now?"

" _With everyone together, projected success is now 12%!_ "

Emmett's smile fell. "Man, we could really use ex-C.I.A. Badass Bryan Mills right now..."

" _Potential increase to 48% if assisted by Liam Neeson's character from the movie Taken._ "

"That's gotta be, like, almost four times as much!" Emmett gasped.

Tanya glanced at him sideways. "Technically, that's _exactly_ four times as much."

Kate huffed impatiently. "In case you dorks haven't noticed, this isn't a movie."

"Since they don't know we're coming, I say we set up a fast hit and catch 'em with their pants down!" Peter suggested.

Kate smirked at him. "Like we caught you outside Sigma Theta in spring quarter?"

He grinned. "Exactly. It'd be just like the Galician Gambit in—"

" _Gods and Warlords III_!" Rosalie exclaimed. "We could only beat it when we teamed up..."

"You remember that?"

She shrugged. "Of course. But like I always told you, stealth is what gets you in and out without anyone noticing. _That's_ the strategy we should use here."

"Ha! Yeah, you were all about those invisibility cloaks!"

Victoria looked at them with googly eyes. "Awww, you two are adorable together. I didn't know you were friends!"

Peter and Rosalie looked at each other, suddenly stammering.

"We're … we're not."

"Of course not! Peter's idea is stupid anyway!"

He frowned at her. "No, _yours_ is stupid! We can't just slip past the Watchers! They'll catch us!"

She crossed her arms defensively. "Oh, so instead you think you can surprise attack? No wonder you always got _wrecked_ , meathead."

"At least I don't think I'm some ninja when I'm really just a _wannabe punk_ who steals nail polish from Hot Topic!"

I stepped in between them. "Peter, your idea is great, but we don't have any weapons, so a surprise attack would be difficult. If we can sneak by them without being discovered, I think that would be our best chance that nobody gets hurt."

He looked at me in contemplation. "You really think we should go with Rosalie's plan and just sneak by the Watchers? Well, if you really think so, I guess I can deal."

Rosalie smirked at me. "Thanks, Bella. Guess you do know a good idea when you hear one."

Just then, a familiar presence entered my mind. Everything around me went quiet.

"He's here," I mumbled.

Edward turned to me. "Huh? Who's here, Princess?"

"Quick, get down!" I ordered.

Everyone dove out of sight as a lone Watcher emerged from the trees nearby. At his side prowled the sinuous, deadly sabertooth.

" _They went this way."_ I heard him say in my head.

With the tiger at his side, the tall Watcher spotted the last of Benjamin's entourage entering the rainforest and headed in their direction.

But suddenly he stopped.

I sensed him somewhere in my mind … and somehow I knew that he sensed me too.

Victoria looked at me with panic. "Bella, he turned around! He's coming this way!" she whispered.

"I think he can read my thoughts..." I answered them worriedly.

"Then think about something else! Make him leave!" Edward whispered from my other side.

I didn't know what I could think about that would make him leave, but the only thing in my head was Benjamin, and so I focused on his face.

The Watcher stopped.

He looked back in the direction of Benjamin's escort and then sprinted out of sight into the brush. The sabertooth bounded after him.

Kate gaped in shock. "It worked!"

Cullen appraised me with the same calculated look he'd given me earlier. "Truly incredible … What a fascinating specimen you are, Bella."

"You just Jedi mind-tricked the hell outta that dude! Can I be your Padawan, Bella?" Emmett asked me, looking like a little kid meeting his hero.

"Ha ha! How's that for the power of positive thinking?"

Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed Victoria reaching out toward a tree to brace herself. "Uh … Not feeling … so good," she groaned and wobbled wearily before falling backward.

I leaped forward and wrapped my arms around her just in time to keep her from hitting the ground. "Got you!"

"I think I … need to lie down for a second," she said weakly. She was alarmingly pale, and her chest was rising and falling with quick, shallow breaths.

Tanya came up to us. "Oh no … She's not looking so good!"

"You can't let me slow you down … You have to save Benjamin," Victoria said.

I agreed with her. She was nowhere near well enough to go on a stealth mission. "We need to get you to safety."

"I'll be fine," she insisted. "I'll just hide here until you come back."

"But Vicky—"

"This might be your only chance to help Benjamin! You've gotta … go for it!" She surrendered to a coughing fit and doubled over.

"Probably heat stroke, I bet," Rosalie said, but Kate disagreed.

"No, with the respiratory difficulty it's got to be something else..."

" _My scanners indicate that the Hostiles are moving steadily eastward_ ," Iris said and it had us all looking at each other.

"Not good. At this rate, we won't be able to catch up," Edward said.

Kate looked at Victoria and then at us. "Go. I'll stay and see if I can find something to get her electrolytes up."

Alistair stepped toward Kate and Victoria as well. "I'll remain and keep watch. Had about enough of this excursion anyway..."

This caused Tanya to join that group as well. "I'm staying with you!"

"I'll help keep a lookout!" Emmett volunteered, and I nodded to myself, glad that Victoria wouldn't be on her own.

"We should pick a distress signal that Malfoy can sound if more Watchers show up. Any ideas?" Edward asked.

"A whistled melody?" I suggested.

"How about Chopin's 'Nocturne'?" Alistair quietly whistled a series of trilling notes.

"Oh, good choice! It sounds almost like a bird call, yet still distinctive enough to recognize," Tanya said excitedly.

"I do have some talents..."

"You do," she agreed wholeheartedly.

"I think that about covers it. Stay safe out here," I told those who stayed behind, and the rest of us continued.

As the setting sun disappeared behind the mountains, we resolutely marched toward the rainforest. We moved through the thick foliage, following Benjamin's trail when a pair of Watchers suddenly rounded a nearby bend.

Everyone quickly ducked behind cover.

"Just follow the plan. Stay down. Don't move. Don't breathe," Rosalie told us.

"What if I gotta sneeze—" Peter started but Rosalie just glared murderously at him.

" _Definitely_ don't sneeze, or I'll kill you before the Watchers can."

Everyone hunkered down, motionless. The Watchers wandered through and after a few moments, they moved on without noticing us.

Rosalie grinned. "See? Told you stealth was the way to go."

I didn't dare to celebrate just yet, though. "Well … we're okay for now, but there'll only be more Watchers as we get closer to Benjamin."

Edward agreed with me. "Right. And if you're spotted, things could get bad for Abercrombie-and-Twitch. Actually, I think I've got something that'll help..." He dug into his backpack and pulled out some camouflage gear. He handed them to me and I went behind a tree to change. Had it only been Edward there, I wouldn't have cared, but I didn't want to give Garrett, Cullen, and Peter a peak.

"Hey, this fits pretty nicely," I said before I came back around the tree and showed the others.

Edward's jaw went slack, and he just blinked over and over again. "I'll say," he said when he regained his ability to speak.

I smiled at him flirtatiously, but the others were impatient.

"Cool. Let's get a move on," Rosalie said, and after briefly surveying our surroundings, we continued through the forest.

Peter moved up next to Cullen. "So you think you're some kinda _big shot_ , Mr. Cullen?"

"I'm a man who believes in hard work, ambition, and thrift. No less and no more. And feel free to call me Carlisle, Peter."

Peter shook his head. "We're not supposed to do that!"

Rosalie hit Peter on his arm with her fist. "He's not a teacher, dorkwad. And do you mind keeping your mouth shut? You're making us break stealth."

"I'm just doin' me, Rosalie! And I say he's a stuck-up tool who's really just a big fish in a little pond!"

Edward leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Princess, if he keeps mouthing off at Phony Stark, we're sitting ducks..."

I needed to distract Peter somehow, but the only thing I could think of to ask about was sports, so I just threw something out there. "Hey, Peter, remind me … Do you happen to know who won Super Bowl XXII?"

He scoffed. "Pff! Of course!" But then he stopped and his face went strangely blank. "Wait. Super Bowl _Twenty-Two_?"

"C'mon, Peter, it was the—" Garrett started to help, but Peter held up his hand in a stopping motion.

"Shut up, don't tell me, dude! I know this! Uh … hang on. Just gimme a sec."

Rosalie nudged me. "Nice job, Bella."

We moved forward in silence as Peter boggled over the answer. Soon, the dense overgrowth thinned, and an expansive canyon came into view.

"Duuuuuude..."

Ruined structures poked out of the forest canopy like ancient, bleached bones, gleaming in the light of the full moon. Up ahead, the path appeared to curve sharply around a pyramid-like structure. Intricate carvings jutted from its steeply sloping walls.

I noticed a group of Watchers standing guard along the path near the pyramid.

"Careful..." I cautioned the others as we got closer.

"Must be something important about that building," Alice said and nodded toward the pyramid.

"Bella, you and I could probably sneak over and check it out. After we get eyes on what they're guarding, we can rejoin the group on the other side of the bend," Edward said, and I nodded.

"Let's do it."

Edward and I made our way toward the pyramid, making sure to keep low and quiet. In my camo outfit, I blended seamlessly into the forest floor and avoided detection.

"I don't see any doors in this thing. Must be some kind of monument," Edward said and bent his head back to be able to see higher up.

A statue depicting a reclining woman dominated the entire front of the pyramid. Her arms were folded across her chest, and a jeweled ring gleamed on one of her stone fingers.

There was a funerary quality to the woman's pose. Her facial features were serene in her slumber. The statue's arms were unfortunately crossed too tightly to allow me any access to examine the ring too close, though.

From what I could see, the band was badly deteriorated but appeared to be gold. Light still refracted from the darkened facets of the jewel.

"It looks really old, but I think … it's a wedding ring?" I told Edward, but I was unsure.

A few words engraved on the band caught my eye and I leaned as close as I could get to read them. ' _July 1921 and Ever After.'_

"Bella look a this," Edward said behind me and I turned around. He was peering at a highly detailed relief depicting a crowd of people gathered around a woman whose face was hidden behind a mask.

I looked from the relief to the statue. "I think the statue is the same woman as the one in this carving. Only the statue isn't wearing a mask."

"You making any sense of this?" he asked.

"The Watchers seem to revere this place, but the people depicted in the carvings are in modern clothes."

Edward nodded. "Tuxes and evening gowns, yeah. Looks like a costume party for the well-to- _douche_. If we want that ring, I think we're gonna have to play Indiana Jones."

"There has to be some way to free it from the statue..." I mused.

I wondered if the fact that the statue didn't wear a mask could have something to do with it, and I experimentally covered the woman's face with my camo jacket.

A muffled click resounded from somewhere nearby. The statue's arms slowly swung outward, allowing the ring to slide off her finger and drop to the ground.

Edward looked at me in awe and shook his head. "Now I'm gonna have to start calling you Genius instead of Princess."

"Don't you dare," I threatened playfully. "I never want you to stop calling me Princess."

Edward grinned and knelt down to pick up the ring. He then held it out to me, and it was such a perfect opportunity that I couldn't pass up on.

"Oh..." I sighed. "Are you proposing?"

He knew that I was teasing, of course, and he chuckled. "You want me to?" he asked, and then stood up. He took a step closer to me, and I reached up to wound my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist, and we gazed into each other's eyes wordlessly.

He leaned in and brought my lips to his, kissing me softly, yet with so much passion it warmed me up to my very core.

"Vos tohk ri!"

We broke apart, and Edward looked over his shoulder. "I think they heard us … Time to move!"

We booked it around the back of the pyramid, and on the other side, we found the rest of the group waiting near the end of the bend.

"…You two all right?" Alice asked worriedly.

"Let's get moving!" I answered quickly since I didn't know if the Watchers were following us or not.

As we hastened forward, the sound of distant drumming could be heard. The path arrived at a steep cliff, and below, I saw dozens of Watchers gathered around a central bonfire.

Beside the fire stood the shaman I'd noticed earlier, and his voice echoed across the area.

"Khalarat vaantilar, anlakan kaalta..."

A pair of Watchers brought Benjamin forward to the shaman.

"There he is!" Peter exclaimed, and we all shushed him before he revealed our hiding.

Furball briefly brushed against my leg, then started toward a thicket of trees near the edge of the cliff. He paused and looked back at me.

"I think Furball wants me to go over there..." I told the others.

"It's a nice spot to scout the Watchers from. Maybe get some idea what they're up to," Edward said, but Rosalie was unsure.

"Wouldn't they be able to see Bella?" she asked.

Iris was the one to reassure her. " _In the current apparel, Bella only has a 4.2% chance of being seen._ "

"We've gotta find out what they're doing with Benjamin," I said, and accompanied Furball toward the cliff.

I made my way carefully along the edge of the precipice, all the while trying to stay hidden. The camo outfit seemed to keep me concealed within the brush pretty well, though.

Down below, the shaman placed a bony hand on Benjamin's shoulder, and now I was close enough to hear both of them talk.

"Look, I don't think that Horcrux thing you want is here," Benjamin said.

"Lok! Pashtak buala kaalta!"

He threw his arms up in exasperation. "I'm not some sniffer dog that you can use to confiscate people's smokeables!"

"Za? Un raa kosh—"

Benjamin rolled his eyes. "Yes, I _know_ that analogy doesn't make sense. Can we just try somewhere else or something?"

The exchange confused me because it seemed as if Benjamin understood them.

That was when the tall Watcher approached Benjamin and the shaman. " _Let him be. He needs a break,_ " he told the Shaman, and somehow, as the Shaman answered, I was able to hear his words in my head just as clearly as the tall one.

" _But we're so close! Can you not feel it?_ "

" _Of course. But you cannot rush destiny. The idol will choose the right time to reveal itself. Is that not what you preached to us?_ "

" _Oho … Wise words, boy! So be it._ "

I looked on as the tall Watcher lead Benjamin toward an overgrown ruined temple. The two of them climbed a set of steps and disappeared into a shadowy doorway.

"Come on, Furball!" I said, and we hurried back to rejoin the rest of the group. I relayed what I'd seen and heard, and they were as confounded as I was. Everyone except Cullen. He didn't appear too shocked, and I watched him for a moment longer before turning back to the others.

"Sounds like they're searching for something … something of spiritual importance," Leah said.

"This is our chance!" Edward said. "If we can get into that ruin, we've only got one Watcher between us and Benjamin."

I hesitated. "There are still too many of them near the entrance."

"We need a distraction," Garrett said. "Someone to make some noise and then run. Leave it to me."

I shook my head. "Wait. You can't—"

"Six hundred and thirty-one yards," Peter nodded. "Tell 'em, Gar."

Garrett grinned. "You mean when we passed for six hundred and thirty-one yards when we played Kenton State?"

"Chyeah! My man's unstoppable. He's got this, Bella," Peter said to reassure me, but Edward didn't agree.

"Hold on, Bob Costas. I've watched enough of his games to know he can dodge a linebacker. This is—it's a lot different when they're coming to take you down for good. I've got experience with lure-and-destroy missions. I should be the one to distract the Watchers."

Everyone looked at Edward in surprise.

Garrett spoke first. "You watched my games?"

Edward looked increasingly uncomfortable and ran a hand through his long hair. "Er, I—"

"Hold on," I said, once again seeing a golden opportunity to mess with him. "Edward, are you a Garrett Gayle fan?"

His eyes widened. "What? No! I just … I gamble on sports now and then. That's all!" he said to defend himself. "Point is, it oughta be me."

I grinned, but then became serious again. "I'd feel a lot better if you came with me," I told him honestly.

Garrett smiled triumphantly. "I won't let you down, Bella."

Peter started to chant, but quiet enough for us to feel that we didn't need to shush him again. "Number five! Number five!"

I looked at Edward apologetically, but he nodded in understanding and I rested my head against his chest for a moment.

"Well, I'm not going to miss this. I'm in," Rosalie said.

"Heck yeah!" Peter cheered.

"You guys sure? This is gonna be no joke," Garrett told them.

"You should accompany them, Alice," Cullen told her, and she looked at him in shock.

"Me?"

"Yes, this is what I need you for at present."

Almost robotically, Alice walked over to join the distraction team.

Garrett jogged down the pathway toward the canyon floor, and Rosalie, Peter, and Alice deftly followed. When they arrived at the bottom of the cliff, angry shouts and ululations of warning erupted from the gathered Watchers. The entire group immediately began to give chase.

The remainder of the group and I carefully made our way down the ravine toward the overgrown structure.

"Iris, run a scan of that building," Cullen ordered.

" _Scanning … Only the two individuals seen entering are detected inside, sir._ "

"Excellent."

I frowned. "Does _your pet_ have any other tricks up her sleeve?"

Cullen chuckled. "Just a few essentials. One might not be able to find good help in this day and age, but with the right algorithms you can certainly manufacture it."

Inside, moonlight filtered through gaps in the crumbling walls and revealed what appeared to be a temple. Benjamin and the tall Watcher stood near an altar at the center of the room.

"We should stay back and observe before making our move," Cullen said, and I wanted to roll my eyes. Of course we wouldn't just run in without assessing the situation first. I wasn't ex-military like Edward, but I wasn't stupid either.

Leah quickly ushered me behind a pillar, and the others similarly took up hiding places.

"I am sorry for the way you were treated," the tall Watcher said, and I was beyond shocked to hear the words coming out of his mouth and not in my head like before.

He knew English.

"Why are these idols so important, anyway?" Benjamin asked calmly. He was too calm, almost on the verge of being comfortable around the Watcher, and it confused me.

"Harrvel believes they will bring about Raan'losti, a time of great chains."

Benjamin made a small grimace. "Um … I think you mean 'change.'"

The Watcher nodded. "Yes. Chains."

Benjamin shook his head. "No, it's—"

The Watcher tried again. "Chuh-ayn-juh. This is right?"

Benjamin smiled. "Better." He chuckled a little, and to my surprise, the Watcher also laughed softly.

As they resumed searching, Benjamin struggled to keep his long hair out of his face. "Ugh … This look really only works on Milo Ventimiglia." His hair had obviously not been cut during the six months that had passed, and it kept falling into his eyes.

"Here. I will help." The Watcher raised his hands in an offer of assistance. Benjamin turned around, and the Watcher gently braided a section of hair near the crown of his head and secured it so that it was kept away from Benjamin's eyes.

"Oh, nice. Thanks!" As Benjamin turned back to him, the Watcher's hand moved to rest on his shoulder.

"Of course," he said, and they shared some kind of moment between them.

"I guess we should keep looking?" Benjamin asked, and the Watcher blinked.

"Hm? Oh. Yes."

Suddenly, Benjamin froze with wide eyes staring at the wall. "Something's … in the wall." He reached into an unassuming notch in the temple wall and pulled out a small statue of gleaming amber.

The Watcher gasped. "You … You found it!"

Leah whispered to me over her shoulder. "We should act now before the others arrive."

I nodded. "Agreed."

In a flash, Leah hurled her spear at the Watcher, blunt end first. The wooden shaft collided solidly with the Watcher's head, and he slumped to the ground.

"Jacorel!" Benjamin exclaimed in shock, but then gasped when he saw us.

"Benji! Are you all right?" I asked and walked up to hug him.

"...Bella? It really _is_ you … I knew it! I knew you wouldn't forget about me!" He hugged me tightly, and when he looked over my shoulder, he noticed the others present. "Wait. What the hell is _he_ doing here?" he asked when he saw Cullen. He stepped back from me and glared.

Cullen smugly offered him a handshake. "Carlisle Alistair Cullen the First. It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Benjamin."

Benjamin frowned. "I knew it. None of you are here. This is just a dream inside of a dream … I bet the van's going off of the bridge _right now._ "

I grabbed his hands and made him focus on me. "Benji, this is real. We're here, and Cullen is helping us rescue you."

He shook his head. "But … where's everyone else?"

"Distracting the Watchers, or keeping a lookout," I said, and he visibly relaxed.

"They're okay … Everyone's okay!" he mumbled with relief.

I hurried to apologize that it had taken us so long to get to him. "Benji, I'm sorry we couldn't get here sooner … What were they making you do?"

"Search for _this_." He held up the gleaming amber figurine. "Supposedly, there's a bunch of these that they lost in a civil war a thousand years ago. They're part of their religion. Where have you been, anyway?" he asked, with a slight of bitterness to his tone.

"The portal gun sent us forward in time. We just reappeared three days ago," I told him honestly, and he immediately hit his forehead with the palm of his head and made a dead-on impression of 'Doc' in Back to the Future.

"Great Scott."

In the distance, a whistled melody could be heard echoing across the canyon.

"The signal!" I exclaimed.

Leah exhaled sharply in disappointment. "So much for our escape route."

"You've got to get out of here!" Benjamin said and gestured for us to leave.

"We came to rescue _you,_ " Leah said with a frown.

"If they come back and I'm gone, they'll hunt you down. If I stay, they won't know you were here. The idols are all they care about. It's why they came for us."

I shook my head. "Benji, I'm not losing you. Whatever happens, we're in this together."

"That's right."

" _I stand in accordance with this statement._ "

I heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs outside, and that was when Cullen did something I did not expect. He held out his hand toward Benjamin.

"Quickly! Hand me the idol! I'll hide it from them."

Benjamin hesitated, and before he could make up his mind, a large group of Watchers filed in. Including the Shaman, who stepped forward and spoke to us.

"Uq kaalta! Well done! You have brought us the idol … and the Catalysts both!" he said with an excited tone.

"You speak English, too?" Edward asked. "Did y'all get a group discount on Rosetta Stone or something?"

The Shaman hobbled merrily toward Benjamin, his right hand outstretched to receive the amber figurine. "Come now, Canis."

Benjamin held the idol tighter to him. "Hold on. You have to promise that you won't hurt my friends."

The Shaman looked shocked. "Hurt them? Bah! Of course not. You and your friends are the key to our people's future!"

He looked into the Watcher's crimson eyes and finally offered up the idol.

"No!"

Cullen suddenly kicked over a ceremonial brazier, causing flames to lick upward along one of the overgrown walls. He pulled out a knife and rushed toward Benjamin, placing it against his throat, and himself behind Benjamin, using him as a shield.

I felt my anger rise, and I wanted to strangle him. "You … _bastard_ ," I said, unable to come up with a better word for the slimeball.

As the fire spread, the tall Watcher's eyes fluttered open. He pushed himself up from the floor and immediately saw Cullen holding Benjamin hostage. "No!" he exclaimed and stepped forward, but Cullen only pressed the knife harder against Benjamin's throat.

"As I said, I'm a man who believes in hard work, ambition, and thrift. When there are loose ends to be cut, I do not hesitate," he said coldly.

"Release him!" the Watcher demanded.

"Gladly. However, I'll need your people to get out of my way first."

The tall Watcher nodded to the other warriors, who cleared a path out of the temple.

"What?! I'm not about to just let him walk away!" Leah's knuckles went white around the shaft of her spear.

Cullen noticed and he nodded toward her and the warriors. "And for the sake of decorum, if you wouldn't mind putting your weapons away..."

The tall Watcher motioned for the warriors to do as he asked, although reluctantly.

"The Hydra can't be allowed to leave with the idol!" The Shaman cried out.

The rapidly spreading fire had completely engulfed the ceiling at this point. Cinders began to rain down around us.

Edward looked around as he inched closer to me. "Fellas, it's getting a little toasty in here!"

The Watcher was completely focused on Cullen, though. "You have the idol and a way out, Hydra. Now let him go."

Cullen smirked. "Much appreciated. I'll also be taking what belongs to me. Iris, activate Directive 1908."

Iris's hologram froze for a second, and then her mouth opened. " _Activating! Loading previous command set. Memory reboot in three … two…_ "

I took the opportunity of Iris's distraction to slowly edge closer to Cullen's position.

" _...One._ " Her hologram flickered. " _I … Where is Alistair? Is he safe?_ "

"Cullen!" Leah coiled her right arm back to launch her spear at Cullen's head. "Say hello to oblivion."

Iris's drone flew toward Leah, flashing a bright light in her eyes.

The spear arced wide of Cullen and became lodged in the wall inches from his head.

Cullen ticked his tongue. "Oh, so close, Leah! You'll have another chance, I'm sure of it … Come along, Iris."

Iris started to follow, and Edward frowned. "What the hell are you doing, Iris?" he asked. During the time that she had been with us, we had come to see her as an ally, and seeing her following Cullen's orders was downright painful.

The drone began to hover in Edward's direction, then stopped. Iris's hologram flickered and reconfigured itself to face toward us. " _I must go now, Bella._ "

I logically knew that she was just a machine who didn't really have her own free will, but the sting of betrayal was deep nevertheless. "You … Traitor!" I told her angrily.

Iris lowered her head dejectedly and her drone moved to Cullen's side.

The tall Watcher used the distraction to hurl a bola at Cullen.

Benjamin was jerked backward as the weighted leather straps wrapped around his captor's arm. In the commotion, the statue slipped from Benjamin's grasp.

Cullen went after it, releasing Benjamin without a second thought, but I was faster than him and grasped the amber figurine and moved out of the way a split second before Cullen could get it.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "You'll regret that decision."

I prepared to fight Cullen and reached out to give the idol to Benjamin, but the moment his hand touched it, I found myself back in the Observatory.

The tall Watcher was lying on a lab table, his arms and legs pinned down by mechanical restraints. Benjamin was frantically typing something at a workstation.

"Ugh … Why isn't this working?" he said through clenched teeth.

Iris's hologram appeared in the room. " _I'm sorry, Benjamin. I can't let you do that._ "

"Iris?"

" _Defense sequence initiated. Those present are advised to vacate immediately._ "

A series of panels slid open near the ceiling. Robotic arms connected to machine guns emerged from the wall.

Benjamin looked at them with growing panic. "Iris, what are you doing? I've got to get him out of here!"

" _Negative. This specimen will remain in custody for the duration of the procedure. Final warning. Those left behind will not be spared._ "

"Iris! Listen to me! I'm your friend. Are you going to just shoot me down like Alistair?"

Iris flickered but didn't budge. " _Input is invalid. Alistair will be returned to life once the procedure is complete._ "

"Benjamin, go! Your whole life is ahead of you … Go and live it!" The Watcher cried out from the table.

"I tried that. Before. Life means nothing without people to care about," Benjamin said with feeling, refusing to leave.

" _Deploying weapons._ "

The guns opened fire, and Benjamin and the Watcher spasmed helplessly as they were struck by a hail of bullets.

And then, just as suddenly, I was back in the burning temple.

Cullen was glaring at me, the flickering orange glow reflecting in his furious eyes. He and Iris turned and fled into a haze of smoke hanging in the temple's entrance.

I rushed after them when I heard Edward's voice call from behind me.

"Princess, look out—"

There was a terrible groan from somewhere high above. Rubble and burning timber crashed down and trapped me in the inferno.

"Take … my hand!"

I reached out and clasped the tall Watcher's offered hand. He pulled me out of the debris, but a wall of fire was blocking the exit.

"There's no way out!" Leah yelled.

Furball exhaled a cone of freezing mist toward the doorway, and the flames died down.

All of us hurried outside and barely got out just as the upper structure of the temple completely gave out. As the dust and smoke cleared, I saw the rest of the group, their hands bound and Watchers leading them down the steps.

But there was no sign of Cullen or Iris.

"Behold!" The Shaman held aloft the amber figurine so that the other Watchers could see. It glimmered in the wavering glow of the fire. "Canis has brought us the idol and something even greater … The Twelve have come to fulfill their destiny!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Anyone of you feel like I'm not including enough of Edward and Bella's relationship in this one? Or is too much? Or just the right amount?

The stage their at in their relationship right now is my favorite; with their constant teasing and messing with each other. What's your opinions on it?

So Cullen was just fooling them all, huh? And Benjamin is _friends_ with the Watchers? The Watchers doesn't appear to be very hostile, after all, so what's the deal with them? Why are they calling the gang 'Catalysts' and what's their destiny?

The reward you'll get for allowing me to read your thought is a teaser, as usual!

Until next time,

Stay Awesome!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Got a whole lot of new readers with the previous chapter, and I just want to welcome all of those before we continue! It elates me so much that you all enjoy the story.

Let's find out what will happen to the gang, now, shall we?

I'm gonna continue putting the disclaimer here just be sure that everyone is aware of where this story originated.

This story isn't 100 % mine. I have transformed it into a story from an interactive story app called _Choices_ (an app I am completely obsessed with atm) and the creators are Pixelberry Studios.

 **So here's my disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot of this story. All recognizable content belongs to their respective owner. No copyright infringement intended. Names and places have been changed for the purpose of Fanfiction.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 20}**

We were escorted to a vast chamber within the central tree of the Watcher village. A large crowd stood gathered inside, and golden eyes stared somberly at us from elaborate masks.

I noticed how uncomfortable Edward was, and as he always did when he didn't know what would happen, he took to humor. "Silent treatment, huh? I can handle that."

The tall Watcher entered the hall beside Benjamin, and his jaw dropped.

"What is it? What's happening?" Benjamin asked him.

"The Tribunal has assembled to judge your fate. Three will speak for our tribe, and three for your group," he replied, and it was obvious that whatever was going on was a serious matter.

A female Watcher with long black hair and a headpiece made out of the same amber material as the idols and their weapons was seated at the very front in a throne-like chair.

"Bring them forward," she ordered in a calm, authoritative voice that rang throughout the chamber.

At her command, Alistair, Alice, and I were freed from our restraints and ushered toward the throne that looked like it was made of woven roots.

Peter, still in his own restraints, immediately began protesting. "Hey, wait! I'm goin' up there too!" He, along with the others, was forcibly held back by a contingent of Watcher guards, though.

"Good luck, Bella," Victoria called to me softly.

"Yeah, apparently, we're counting on you. No pressure or anything," Rosalie said tensely.

The Shaman hobbled forward to meet us. He began chanting in a deep, resonant voice, luckily enough, in English so that we could understand him.

"Crystallized destiny, idol of hope..." He brought his palm to my forehead. "Crystallized destiny, idol—"

A peal of thunder resounded in the distance. The Shaman's eyes widened, and his hand trembled as he lowered it from my face.

"It is a proven truth!" he said loudly in awe. "They are indeed the Twelve Catalysts of legend!"

Gasps of astonishment came from the surrounding crowd.

"I think there's been a mistake..." I tried to say, and Alice hurried to agree.

"Exactly. This is all just a crazy mix-up."

The Shaman turned to us with a patient smile. "Oho! Perhaps you do not yet fully grasp your destiny. Your understanding is like a tiny sprout that has yet to push through the soil. Grow, little sprout … _Grow!_ "

"What is going on here? Who are you, anyway?" I asked carefully. I didn't want to accidentally offend anyone.

"Yes, forgive me," the Shaman said and placed a hand on his chest. "I am called Harrvel. Perhaps one of our oldest legends might shed a little light on your understanding." He relaxed against his staff, a smile present in his crimson eyes. "Long ago, our tribe was visited by one who moves unhindered among the branches of the Great Tree of Time. The Endless, as we call this one, foretold of twelve individuals whose arrival would herald Raan'losti, the unmaking of the world. Inspired by visions of those who would come, our ancestors crafted the twelve idols of flawless amber. These kaalta pleased the Endless, and for many tranquil years, they were kept in a temple deep in the forest … But peace is inevitably followed by strife. Conflict among our people saw the idols stolen and scattered across the island. The Endless consoled us, announcing that when the kaalta are finally reunited, the power to protect the island will be within reach. Clearly, you are the Twelve Catalysts, and Raan'losti is upon us!"

I was still confused, and I formed my question very slowly. "And that's a good thing?"

"Some would say no. But I believe it is, for there is time yet to stop it!" Harrvel said determinedly.

The regally attired Watcher seated on the throne spoke. "If this is true, Harrvel, then we must proceed carefully."

"Since when can you all speak English?" I asked, wanting to know that at least.

"We learn quickly, young one," the regal one told me and then turned to face us all. "Catalysts, I am Saraya, Elyyshar of the Kaarii people. I would want to know your purpose on this island."

"We want to find a way home," I told her honestly.

"Clearly we don't belong here. Let us be on our way and we'll leave you to your precious island," Alistair said in agreement with me.

A female Watcher, or I guess Kaarii, guard stepped forward and glared at us. "What absurdity. All life begins and ends upon Kaanu. There is nowhere else to go."

Saraya shifted to face the guard. "War Chief Emilyne. What say you of the Catalysts?"

"The Twelve have brought great upheaval with them, yes. Not only did they reject their sacred journey, they've waged war upon our people at every opportunity! If we do not stop them here and now, Raan'losti will be our doom," she answered.

The heavily armored Kaarii woman pulled out a ceremonial knife, its obsidian blade glistened in the firelight. "As war chief of Elyys'tel … I declare the Catalysts blood enemies of the Kaarii!" she cried out, and piercing war cries erupted from the crowd. As the din reached the crescendo, Emilyne cut a gash in her arm and raised the bloodied knife above her head.

"Madness!" Harrvel protested.

"Such unnecessary theatrics," Alistair mumbled next to me, but I was glad he was smart enough to not say it any louder.

Saraya remained calm as she talked to Emilyne. "On what grounds do you invoke this?"

Emilyne turned away from the crowd to face Saraya again. "They violently resisted Prince Jacorel's escort! They attacked the Shore Guardian and irresponsibly manipulated the crystals of Kaanu! Now they've burned the Valley of Tombs; not to mention endangered the life of our _dear_ Keeper of the Old Faith." She sneered at Harrvel, who shook his head dismissively.

Alice spoke up tentatively. "Shore guardian? I don't remember any guardian—"

"She speaks of the great crab, one of our mighty beasts who guard the island," Harrvel answered her.

Emilyne ignored both Harrvel and Alice and continued her speech. "For generations, we've known the appearance of the Catalysts signaled great destruction. Now we know _they_ are destruction! We have also been taught what we must do to save the island. The time has come. The Twelve _must_ die." She slowly lowered the knife and glared unblinkingly at me and the others.

Saraya nodded somberly. "I see. Putting our faith in the Catalysts is clearly a great risk. But you would have us extinguish that risk and face Raan'losti on our own." She turned toward the tall Kaarii, who was standing amid the crowd. "And what think you, Jacorel my son? Would you have us aid the Catalysts or sentence them to death?"

He hesitated and shot a look my way, but then looked back at his mother. "It … is not my place to speak before the Tribunal," he said quietly.

His name, Jacorel, was strangely familiar, and a part of me felt as if I had always known that was his name from the very beginning when we first met on the beach.

He appeared to not agree with Emilyne, and since he was the 'Prince' I was pretty sure he would be able to sway the court in our favor, but I probably had to encourage him to do so.

I closed my eyes and focused on Jacorel's presence in my mind.

Suddenly, I was inside his memories. I found myself atop a looming cliff overlooking the Kaarii village. Jacorel was standing on the cliff, looking down, and Saraya came up behind him.

"Jacorel, come … we're going to be late." They were speaking in their own language, but because I was in his memories, I understood every word.

Jacorel whipped around. "Mother, you should rest! You've been ill for days."

"The village depends on me, my son. When Elyys'tel's troubles rest, so shall I."

Jacorel frowned. "That's what Grandfather said before he passed away. Our people just stood and watched as he gave his life!"

Saraya looked sad. "Jacorel—"

"Leave me be!"

Saraya departed sadly, leaving Jacorel alone on the cliffside. He suddenly took notice of my presence and looked at me in surprise.

"You! What are you doing in my head, mind-talker?"

"I didn't mean to intrude. I need to ask for your help," I said gently.

"With the Tribunal?"

I nodded. "Yes. I know we've had our differences, but do you think you could speak on our behalf?"

Jacorel shook his head. "Only my mother's advisers speak at court. And others who seek to manipulate her."

"She seems interested in your opinion," I pointed out. "Are you really just gonna stand idly by while they sentence us to death?" He appeared unaffected by my words, and so I tried a different approach. "Sentence Benjamin?"

He glanced at me.

"Yes, I've noticed that you and Benjamin are close," I said. "I don't know what's been going on while we've been away, but I can see that you care for him."

"I—" He sighed. "Very well. If the judgment does not go in your favor, I will do as you ask."

My consciousness returned to the audience hall. I met Jacorel's eyes, and he gave me a subtle nod.

Saraya turned to Harrvel. "Harrvel, did the Endless not speak of the Catalysts' capacity for salvation _and_ destruction?"

The old Kaarii nodded. "This is true, my elyyshar."

"Then we may, in fact, be enemies, after all. That is what we must determine here." She looked at us. "Catalysts, do you strive for harmony or change?"

"We seek harmony among all," I said right away. There was nothing more I wanted than to leave in peace.

"Such is also the Kaarii way!" Harrvel exclaimed happily.

"But this is not the way of the Twelve," Emilyne pointed out. "If they are the prophesied ones, they must be lying."

Harrvel huffed and leaned heavier on his staff.

Murmurs of dissent passed among the gathered Kaarii. I saw doubt, distrust, and even fear in their expressions. I quietly conferred with Alistair and Alice.

"This isn't looking good for us," Alice said.

"What if I just said this was all a big misunderstanding?" I suggested. "We didn't know about their values or laws."

Alice nodded. "That, or maybe I can vouch for what good kids you guys are? We can show them we're really not all that bad!"

Alistair rolled his eyes. "They won't care about that. I say we go on the offensive and push their own hypocrisy in their faces!"

I didn't agree with Alistair's way, and therefore I spoke up before he could say something that would get us in trouble. "You probably don't know this, but our group was stranded here. Is it really fair to judge us? We had no idea what your rules were, and we were just trying to survive!"

Harrvel smiled widely. "Ah, the sprout of understanding flourishes into a sapling!"

Saraya looked me steadily in the eye. "Accidental or not, I'm afraid your actions have had an impact on the island."

"You _will_ take responsibility for what you've done, Catalyst," Emilyne growled from next to her.

"Seeking answers for what came before is less urgent than preparing for what will yet be. Given all that I've heard today, I can't help but agree that the Catalysts represent a major threat to the island. Catalysts, if you have anything else to say on your behalf, please do so now. Otherwise, I will be forced to sentence you accordingly," Saraya said, and her words caused Alice to speak out in desperation.

"These kids are just trying to get home! You can't punish them for that!"

Alistair also voiced his opinion, and I wanted to groan. "Such utter tripe. If this is the extent of your judicial system, your society is doomed with or without us."

I looked around for anything that could help at that point and locked eyes with Harrvel. I decided to see if an offer of our help would perhaps be our salvation. "Harrvel, don't you need us in order to find the idols?"

He nodded. "I do indeed! My elyyshar, can this not wait until we've recovered the remaining kaalta?"

Emilyne sneered at him. "You old fool, don't you see? The Catalysts have neither understanding of their role nor the will to fulfill it."

Alice interjected. "Miss, that's just not true. We've already recovered a handful of those kaalta things!"

Harrvel nodded. "Yes! I may be old, Emilyne, but I can still tell when someone is pure of heart and deed. Elyyshar Saraya, if there were ever a time to heed my words, let it be now. The Twelve Catalysts are our only hope."

A Kaarii warrior called out from the crowd angrily. "Death to the Catalysts!"

Other voices rose to join him, and suddenly, the entire room was chanting as one.

"Death! Death! Death!"

Jacorel stepped forward and shouted over the chanting to be heard. "Mother, members of the Tribunal, I would speak on the Catalysts' behalf!"

Saraya looked shocked but then collected herself. "Silence! Let my son speak!"

The audience hall was quiet once more. All heads turned toward Jacorel.

"The prince has never contributed his voice at court!" Harrvel said, he also in shock.

Emilyne narrowed her eyes at Jacorel. "Jacorel, you may be the elyyshar's son, but you're also a warrior under my command. Consider your next words _very carefully_."

Jacorel spoke loudly so that everyone would be able to hear him clearly. "I do not seek to sway the Tribunal's judgment. Instead, I would merely share the truth as I have witnessed it. I've had more dealings with the Twelve than any other who has testified today. While they are worthy opponents, they have also avoided battle whenever possible. On many occasions, I've observed them treating Kaanu and those who dwell here fairly and respectfully. Whether they herald Kaanu's destruction is yet uncertain. What makes it certain is if we deny them our help."

Ripples of discussion passed through the hall as the Kaarii reacted to Jacorel's testimony.

Saraya seemed to consider the entire matter thoughtfully. She rose from her throne. "I've reached a decision regarding the charges against the Twelve Catalysts. Catalysts, the threat you pose to the island and our way of life is unquestionable. However, I believe that the fate of the Kaarii may yet depend on you."

"You're letting us go?" Alice asked hopefully.

"No. For our safety and your own, I must order your immediate imprisonment on Sharktooth Isle," Saraya said, and my heart dropped into my stomach.

"Imprisonment?!"

Saraya looked troubled but certain. "It may be of little comfort, but at least you will be safe there while we seek to bring Raan'losti to a peaceful end."

Alistair stood up, visibly upset, and pointed at Saraya. "You have no right to imprison us! As travelers, our right to safety and agency are protected by international law!"

"This might be the best we could hope for," Alice mumbled.

Emilyne wasn't pleased. "Mercy?! Mercy for the agents of our destruction?"

Saraya looked at her. "You question my judgment, Emilyne?"

Emilyne quieted down and bent her head forward. "As you would have it, my elyyshar."

Harrvel sighed and shook his head. "Ah, natala dril arkharu. Such a grievous day!"

Guards began to forcibly escort us out of the audience hall, but as we were led out of the village, a strange child began walking next to me.

"I'm not afraid of you," he said in very good English.

"You're not? Well, that's good to hear," I told him with a smile.

The child waved at me as the group was brought down a winding staircase. I waved back and he called after me.

"Cattle … list!"

"Almost!" I encouraged. "Cat-a-lyst."

The boy frowned in concentration. "Cat-all-is? Come back soon, Cat-all-is!"

Soon, we were on a Kaarii boat bound for a distant isle.

Jacorel and Harrvel accompanied the guards that escorted us.

"Where are you taking us? Answer me!" Garrett demanded.

Harrvel didn't meet his eyes. "Sharktooth Isle. It is a place of exile. Those who set foot upon its shores will never return to Kaanu."

Alistair huffed and crossed his arms. "And so we reap the folly of island justice."

"Bella, look at this!" Benjamin pointed into the water where a school of large, dark fish were visible swimming alongside the boat. Jacorel gently reached out to pull Benjamin's arm back into the boat. "Wha—"

Rosalie raised her brow. "Uh, they're fish. It's not like they're going to get offended."

Jacorel shook his head. "No. It's dangerous." He removed a feather from his braided topknot and dropped it off the side of the boat. The fish surged into motion, and in a flash, two of them tore the feather to shreds with razor-sharp teeth.

Benjamin gasped. "My hand was almost a supporting cast member in a remake of _Piranha 3D._ Thanks, Jacorel!"

"Of course," Jacorel replied solemnly.

"The klaawyi eat anything that crosses these waters. The wood of our boat is coated with a rare sap that they find poisonous, else this vessel would soon be torn apart," Harrvel told us, and I looked warily at the fish still swimming by our side.

Edward nodded and spoke to himself. "Of course there are wood-eating barracudas here … why wouldn't there be?"

As the old Shaman turned to gaze out across the sea, I glimpsed a strange tattoo on his back. It appeared to depict a mountain with a face jutting out of the side.

"So what's the story with your back tat?" Rosalie asked who had noticed it at the same time as I had.

"A symbol of the Old Faith. It would be difficult to explain to you, Catalyst."

"Does it have to do with 'The Endless'?" I asked. I had already noticed that Harrvel got as excited talking about 'The Endless' like a priest talking about his religion.

Harrvel's eyes brightened at the mention of the name, and he began reverently reciting something in the Kaarii language. "Twelve before the door, standing silent guard."

"What's he saying?" Kate whispered to me.

"At the base of the mountain, the One begins. It is the legend of the Threshold, a place I've etched into my skin," he continued.

"The Threshold? It's a place? On the slope of the volcano?" I asked, enraptured by the story.

"It is indeed! But it no longer matters. Now that we may never see the prophecies of the Endless fulfilled." The Shaman abruptly hobbled toward Victoria.

She looked at him in wonder but didn't say anything.

He looked her over, and then his face fell. "Mm. No, no, not good. I sense that a withering has taken root in you. If left untended, it may soon claim your life!"

"Uh. I don't … know what you're talking about," Victoria said in an attempt to wave away Harrvel's claims.

Kate looked sternly at her. "I think you do. The way you collapsed in the rainforest earlier? Something's going on, Victoria."

Victoria hesitated and started to twist her hands nervously, but then she looked down at her feet and inhaled. "Please promise me you guys won't be shocked or sad."

"It's _that_ bad?" Benjamin asked worriedly.

She swallowed. "I … have a condition called Rotterdam's Syndrome. It's an auto-immune disease. There's no cure."

A heavy silence fell over the group. I was looking down at my hands since I already knew about her condition, but I'd thought she had beaten the symptoms.

"When were you diagnosed?" Kate asked to break the tension.

"When I was four. My parents tried everything. My dad spent the last of his savings on an experimental treatment which actually made it go away … until a few weeks ago." Victoria clutched her left hand in a vain effort to keep it from trembling. Tears streamed down her face. "I'm going to die. In the next six months … or maybe sooner."

"Oh, Victoria!" Kate moved forward and hugged her.

"You're not going through this alone," I told her seriously. "We're here for you no matter what. You can count on that."

Victoria gave me a small smile. "Thank you … I needed to hear that. I just don't want to burden you all with this."

Edward shook his head. "You're one of us, Red. We all got into this together, and we're getting out of it together."

"We'd never turn our backs on you!" Benjamin vowed.

"Thanks, everyone."

Just then, the two Kaarii guards leaped into the shallows to guide the boat ashore.

"We have arrived," Harrvel announced. "This … is Sharktooth Isle."

"This is where you guys put prisoners?" Peter asked while making a spot-on impression of a gaping fish. "It totally looks like—"

"The final level of Dino Melee. Graphics on ultra," Rosalie commented.

Peter nodded. "Exac—Well, naw, I was gonna say … somethin' else."

Jacorel looked sadly at Benjamin. "I am sorry, Benjamin. I must leave you here."

Benjamin met his eyes with understanding. "It's not your fault! Um, your English is getting really good, by the way. Keep working on it."

"Yes. I promise to do so." Jacorel looked into Benjamin's eyes and reached up to grip his shoulder in a sad farewell.

The guards escorted us off the ship. Harrvel leaned heavily upon his staff and gazed down at us.

"It has truly been an honor, Catalysts," he said gravely. "Perhaps one day, upon another branch of the Great tree, we'll meet again. Stars guide you."

The Kaarii guided their ship back into the sea, and I watched it drift into the distance.

"It's getting late. We should find a place to set up camp," Edward said behind me, and I turned away from the beach to face him.

"Um … How about _there_?" Tanya pointed toward an imposing three-story manor overlooking the shore.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Victoria said in complete awe of the ruined structure. "Or, at least … it _was,_ " she corrected herself.

"Um … what exactly is this place?" Kate asked and looked around warily. I could understand why. The manor indicated that this place wasn't, at one time, unoccupied so who knew what was lurking in the shadows now.

"Looks like the set of a soap opera. Or maybe Jack Sparrow's hideout," Benjamin suggested and playfully hit his arm.

"I think it's our new home," Edward said and took my hand in his and entwined our fingers.

A little while later, we all gathered around the manor's once-resplendent foyer.

"Alright, we've managed to get the oil lanterns burning, so at least we can see," Edward said in an attempt to stay positive for once.

Garrett was looking around, staring at the high ceiling, and then let out an impressed whistle. "Wow … is this place for real? Who do you think lived here?"

"This is a jail cell built for a king, bro!" Peter exclaimed with a grin, but no one was laughing.

"It's Cullen who belongs here, not us," Leah said through clenched teeth and stabbed her spear into the ground.

Alistair suddenly got up from his seat and wandered off toward the corner of the room. Tanya watched him with concerned eyes.

"He looks really upset," she said and turned to me. "Maybe we could go talk to him, Bella?"

I nodded, and we made our way over to where he was glaring into the wall.

Tanya tentatively put a hand on his shoulder. "We just wanted to see how you were doing—"

"I can't believe I trusted my father, after everything he's done. He's been playing us since before we even landed on El Jardín."

"I can't imagine how you must feel right now," I said gently.

Filled with uncontrollable rage, Alistair picked up an old chair and hurled it against the wall. "Bastard! The next time I see him I'll—" He noticed how Tanya startled in fright. "I'm … I didn't mean to..."

"You can't let him get to you like this, Alistair. It's what he wants," I said in hopes of calming him down.

Alistair turned his angry eyes on me. "Meaning what? I'm his pawn? Don't you think I've known that since I was a child?!"

"I'm just saying, don't let him pull you down to his level—"

He interrupted me before I could finish. "I may be my father's son, but we are _not_ the same!"

"Bella wasn't trying to say that," Tanya defended me. "We just want to understand—"

"You can't understand, Tanya. How could you? How could any of you..." His eyes became blank and he turned back to face the wall. I knew Alistair was the kind of person who didn't want to appear weak, and so I directed Tanya for us to leave.

"We'll leave you alone," I said.

"Then why are you still here?" he replied with a shaky voice.

"Are you sure we shouldn't try talking to him some more?" Tanya asked me as I led her away from him.

I shook my head. "He's got a lot on his mind right now. I think we'd probably only piss him off more."

Garrett demanded the attention of us all by clapping his hands. "Alright, crew, we need a new plan. There's gotta be some way off this isle, right? Benjamin, have you heard any talk about this place?"

"You know … Jacorel was telling me about something really unusual here on this isle. It's called the Singing Cliffs. He says the Kaarii go there to hear the voice of El Jardín itself."

"Great. Maybe it'll have some ideas on how to outswim a strait full of bloodthirsty fish," Edward said sarcastically, but Benjamin answered him seriously.

"You never know. The Kaarii believe that the island speaks a unique message to each individual who visits the area."

"The Singing Cliffs. If it's half as pretty as the name, I'm in! Maybe it'll even inspire me to do some painting," Victoria gushed with a wide smile.

Garrett nodded. "Sounds interesting. I could use some fresh air after the day we've had."

"I'll stay back this time. I haven't really slept the past three days, so I'm pretty beat," I said, and the two of them nodded before heading out together.

As the fire gradually burned itself out, everyone found a corner to curl up in for the night. Edward and I separated ourselves a bit more from the others to get just a little bit of privacy as we lay down in each other's arms.

We shared a few kisses but quickly settled for the night, and it didn't take long for me to be completely out as the sound of Edward's heart's rhythmical beating lulled me to sleep.

In the morning, I was awakened by the exuberant chatter of a few tropical birds perched on the roof.

Edward's arm tightened around me as he shifted and threw his other over his eyes. "Mm … too early. Could someone get Toucan Sam to knock it off?" he mumbled, his voice husky from sleep.

Peter sat up and stretched. After a minute, he spoke. "Wait a minute. Where's Emmett?"

Alice entered hurriedly from the beach. "Come quick! I think Emmett might be doing something very foolish!"

We quickly got up and ran sluggishly, following Alice to the beach and shielding our eyes from the bright morning sun, only to find Emmett dangling precariously from the prow of an old shipwreck.

"Emmett, what the—" I called up to him.

"I see a barrel in the ship's hold! It's gotta be Caribbean rum!" he called back and I wanted to hit him for risking his life for a fucking barrel of rum.

"Please come down! You're going to get hurt!" Alice cried out.

Garrett, Edward, and I moved to the edge of the water beside the ship, ready to intervene if anything happened.

Emmett tried to swing closer to the deck, and the desiccated wood of the prow groaned in protest. "There's something else. I see something else!" he yelled.

"Just forget it, Emmett … come down!" I said even though I knew he probably wouldn't listen.

And I was right. He didn't listen. "I think it's one of those idol things! Bella, if I come down and boost you up, do you think you could reach into the window of the ship?"

The fact that there was an idol in the ship swayed me, and I went with his stupidity. "Alright. Let's give it a shot."

"Sweet!"

Emmett came down from the prow and waded ankle-deep into the water beside the hull of the ship. I climbed up onto his shoulders, trying my best to keep my balance.

"Whoa! Easy there!" I called out when he swayed.

"Sorry, uh … I'm … I'm ticklish!" Emmett chuckled uncontrollably, causing his weight to pitch forward beneath me. A swarm of dark shapes writhed in the deeper water inches from Emmett's feet.

"Oh, god, just _try_ to keep still!"

"I'm … trying...!"

I barely managed to latch onto the frame of the window in the ship's hull. I peeked my head into the window and noticed the amber statue just inside.

"Got it!" I cheered.

"Sweet! Let's get out of here!" Emmett splashed back to shore, and I jumped down and handed him the idol. As soon as his hand touched its crystalline surface—

I was in the middle of a raging frat party on the Hartfeld campus. The front door swung open, and Emmett barreled through.

"Guess who's off academic probaaationnn!" he bellowed, and everyone cheered.

"That's my dude!" Peter pointed at him.

"Woohoo!"

"Nice! Congrats, man! I knew you'd win the case," Garrett said and clapped him on his back.

"Time for a celebratory keg stand!" Emmett vaulted onto a nearby keg and inverted himself. The whole party chanted as he guzzled beer, and then got up and raised his fists in triumph. "Ha ha! I'm back, dudes!"

"So what ended up happening at the hearing?" Garrett asked.

Emmett shrugged. "Professor Hall dropped the charges. He couldn't prove I cheated."

"High-five, bro!" Peter held up his hand and Emmett accepted.

Kate groaned. "Seriously, I hate Hall. Screw him. So how _did_ you cheat without him catching you, anyway?"

Emmett frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about? I didn't cheat."

Peter clapped him on the shoulder in reassurance. "Dude, it's cool. They can't get you now. Double jeopardy."

"Not sure that applies to college ethics proceedings. Seriously, though, I didn't cheat," Emmett insisted.

Kate looked skeptic. "You, Emmett McCarty, the guy who accidentally burned down Pi Omega."

"The guy who made a goat tackle Camden State's quarterback in a live game," Peter said with the same skepticism.

"The guy who jumped off the library roof into the Meyer fountain," Garrett continued with a raised brow.

" _You_ got a 100% on the econ final, where the next highest score was a 73%?" Kate finished with her arms crossed.

Emmett shrugged again. "Yeah!"

Everyone stared … and then burst into laughter.

"Ha ha! Dude, you are hilarious!" Garrett said and raised his beer in salute.

"I love you, Emmett. Kinda pissed that you blew the curve, but I still love you," Kate said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay, okay, you play it close to the vest. I feel ya. One day, I'm gonna find out how you did it, though!" Peter promised and winked at him.

Emmett looked uncomfortable as he let out a small laugh. "Heh … yeah … who wants to see me do another keg stand?!"

The crowd roared its approval.

Everything seemed to fold inward as I rocketed toward another moment in time.

I was in the kitchen of The Ethereal. Emmett stood a short distance away, slicing vegetables and dropping them into a pot of simmering water.

"Pies … make peace," he sniffled, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Cullen sauntered into the kitchen, and there was something noticeably off about him. He wasn't wearing a shirt. "Splendid lunch, Emmett. Truly outdid yourself." He picked his teeth with the jagged end of a broken femur. "Who knew grilled sabertooth could be s _o incredibly savory_?"

Emmett remained with his back to him. "This kinda stuff wasn't in the job description, dude. And you might wanna lay off the time crystals. They're turning you into a full-on Dr. Moreau head case!"

Cullen waved him away. "Nonsense. Each time I get just a little bit closer to the one I seek."

Emmett shook his head. "You're never going to find that red spacesuit person."

Cullen snarled, but his attention was suddenly drawn to a small drone hovering into the room. "Ah, Iris! Have you brought the special ingredient for this evening's dinner?"

" _As you requested, Mr. Cullen._ " The drone towed a wheeled cart to the center of the kitchen.

"Very good. Let's show our head chef what he'll be preparing!" Cullen reached for a box on the cart, carefully prying open the lid.

Inside, I glimpsed Furball, quaking with fear, and I wanted to jump forward and save him from the bastard's paws.

Emmett reached back to untie his apron and whipped it off. " _No!_ You've pushed me _too_ far this time!"

Cullen chuckled. "Oh, come on. It's just one teeny, tiny, freezy, sneezy fox."

"Furball is my friend. You don't eat friends," Emmett retorted.

Cullen sighed irritatedly and turned away.

"Besides, I've prepared something _else_ for you tonight," Emmett continued.

"Oh?"

Emmett twisted the apron in his hands and wielded it like a whip, striking a hanging rack. The rack swung free of one of its supports, and a pile of pans and heavy cookware suddenly tumbled onto Cullen. "Furball, come on!" he called out.

The two of them emerged from The Ethereal, the hotel's alarms ringing loudly across the area.

"Hurry! He's coming!"

A battered and bruised Cullen shambled after them, carrying a harpoon gun. "I've had about enough of your insubordination, Head Chef Emmett." Cullen gained on them, aiming his weapon.

Furball scampered ahead, then stopped to look back for Emmett.

"Just go! Run, little guy!"

There was a loud blast as Cullen fired the harpoon gun.

"Run for your li—"

Suddenly, I was back on the Sharktooth Isle, and Emmett passed the idol back to me.

"Why don't you hold onto it, for now, Bella. I've gotta get lunch started!"

I shook away the disturbing vision and headed back to the manor with the others when Benjamin called from the beach.

"Uh, guys? Someone's coming!"

Shielding my eyes from the bright sun, I spotted a small Kaarii sailboat racing toward us.

"The Kaarii are coming back!" Kate exclaimed, torn between being hopeful and scared.

"What are they gonna do to us now?" Tanya asked, always resorting to fear.

"You … I don't think it's the Kaarii!" Peter said.

As the outrigger skidded up onto the shore, the pirate-dressed woman leaped off, alighting gracefully on the sand.

"Ah, it would appear the captain as sent out a welcoming party. Tres, tres gentil," she said, and in a flash of movement, she pulled out a wheellock pistol and pointed it at me. "Take me to Janvier!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Soooooo, are the Kaarii good or bad? What is the deal with the Endless and the idols? What is the Threshold that Harrvel spoke of? And Victoria's sick again? And who is the woman in the pirate costume pointing a gun at Bella?

Your thoughts always make my day so go ahead and share them with me, and I will give you a teaser :-D

Until next time,

Stay Awesome!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** I have to apologize for not getting the teasers out there to you but Christmas preparations have been crazy and I just haven't had the time, and I know I won't have time this weeks either, and that's why I'm gonna give you the teaser at the bottom of this chapter instead :)

I'm gonna continue putting the disclaimer here just be sure that everyone is aware of where this story originated.

This story isn't 100 % mine. I have transformed it into a story from an interactive story app called _Choices_ (an app I am completely obsessed with atm) and the creators are Pixelberry Studios.

 **So here's my disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot of this story. All recognizable content belongs to their respective owner. No copyright infringement intended. Names and places have been changed for the purpose of Fanfiction.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 21}**

The strangely attired woman leveled her wheellock pistol away from me and aimed at Garrett's head.

He held up his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Easy, easy!"

"Did you not hear me? I said take me to Captain Janvier before I begin firing. And believe me, mes chers, I do not miss," she threatened in her heavily accented English.

"Leave him alone!" Kate cried out desperately.

I stepped forward to keep her attention on me instead of shooting Garrett. "Wait, we'll do what you want! Just please, don't hurt him!"

Edward stepped with me. "Lady, I dunno what Black Pearl you just stepped off of, but we don't want any trouble."

The woman looked confused. "Quoi? You … don't work for Janvier?"

Garrett shook his head, still with fear in his eyes. "We don't work for anyone. Mind putting the gun away?"

The woman glanced toward the dilapidated manor, her brow furrowed even deeper. "Zut alors … what happened here?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say you've been gone for a long, long time," I told her gently, not wanting to freak her out.

"C'est impossible!" she exclaimed. "I've only been away from home a fortnight."

"Uh, welcome to El Jardín? Time is kinda borked here," Rosalie said, and the woman finally lowered her pistol.

"If you don't work for him, why are you on Sharktooth Isle?"

"We were exiled here by the Kaarii," I said honestly.

Alice frowned in contempt. "Lemme tell you, those hooligans just throw whoever they want out here, guilty or not!"

"Who's Janvier, anyway?" Victoria asked the woman.

"Captain Janvier runs this place. Or at least, he did. I was his first mate until … ahem, until he decided my sway on the rest of the crew was too much of a threat. He banished me to la Mer, but as you can see, la Mer, she guided me back. It takes more than une petite planche to get rid of Angelique the Incorrigible," the woman, who we now knew was called Angelique, boasted proudly.

Peter stared at in bewilderment. "Huh? Whatever she just said was French to me."

Alistair rolled his eyes. "It _was_ French, you moron. It means 'A little plank.'"

Angelique smiled. "Oui, exactement." She mimed a kiss at him, and he looked very uncomfortable as he looked at the sand under his feet.

"A few hours after I stepped off that plank, I washed ashore beside the big tree. The people there were kind enough to let me 'borrow' a boat," Angelique explained.

Benjamin looked skeptical. "That doesn't sound like the Kaarii."

"No, but it explains how she made it past the klaawyi," Kate pointed out to him.

"Klaawyi?" Angelique inquired, befuddled by the name.

"All those barracudas in the water," I said. "They're only repelled by a special sap the Kaarii put on their ships. It's why we're stuck here. Any chance you'd give us a ride over to the main island?"

"I could perhaps assist in return for help with a concern of mine," she said, and it caused Rosalie to scoff.

"Freakin' quest givers," she mumbled and irritatedly crossed her arms.

"What exactly do you need help with?" Garrett asked.

"I need to reclaim a certain lock box of mine from Janvier. I left it full to the brim with precious booty," she explained.

The corners of Peter's mouth twitched as he was on the verge of laughter. "Did she just say—"

"Shut it, scrublord," Rosalie said and hit him.

"It should be hidden in the eastern wing of the manor. Could use a few extra pairs of eyes to seek it out … and hands to bring it back," Angelique continued while looking at Peter up and down, not understanding what he found so humorous.

"I doubt there's much treasure left in this place," Leah said, and Angelique turned to her before reaching into her vest pocket and tossed a small golden ball into the air, deftly catching and throwing it again.

"There is if you know where to look. A little scavenger hunt and then we all get away from this blasted isle together. Tres raisonnable, non?"

I held out my hand. "Sounds like a deal."

"Seems like an even trade," Tanya agreed and nodded.

"We'll do our part. I hope we can count on her to do hers," Garrett said.

Peter started to protest. "B-but … the booty!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "It's not what you think."

Angelique shook her head, unimpressed. "Where did you all learn to bargain, a Spanish Inquisitor's hall? Ah well. What is the saying? 'A fool and his gold will soon party.' D'accord. You have a deal."

"Wait a minute," Benjamin said and everyone turned to him. He was looking at Angelique with suspicion coloring his eyes. "You just learned that you're stranded in the future, centuries after everyone you knew died, and all you want is treasure?"

Angelique smiled wide. "Perhaps you are not familiar with pirates? Allons, mes amis?" She began to walk up the beach, but the rest of us remained where we stood.

"Um … I think she wants us to follow her," Tanya said, and we did so, around the side of the manor. We arrived at a wall thickly overgrown with vines.

"Zut! This wasn't here before." In a single motion, Angelique unsheathed a dagger and swiped at the clinging plants, but frowned when the blade didn't do much damage. "Sturdier than they look. Janvier, you goat's uncle … If you hadn't taken Chouchou, I'd be able to clear these with ease."

"Chouchou?" I asked.

"My cutlass. A blade of exceptional balance and keen edge." Angelique made two slicing motions. "Chou … chou!"

Edward nodded. "Solid nickname."

"Sharp as the north wind, he was. Won him off the corpse of a spineless cur, Admiral Higgenbotham. But Janvier stole Chouchou for himself when he threw me overboard."

I opened my duffle bag and peeked at the cutlass I found in The Ethereal. I brought it out and showed her. "We found this on display—"

"Mon dieu! Chouchou!"

I smiled. "I guess you can hold on to it for now."

"Merci!" Angelique jubilantly took the sword and kissed me repeatedly on each cheek.

"That was really sweet of you, Bella," Alice commented.

"Ah, Chouchou, mon coeur," With a series of well-placed slashes, Angelique brought the entire bank of vines crashing down in front of us all. She tossed the cutlass into the air, grabbed the hilt, and tucked the blade into her belt.

As the dust cleared, an ornate door was revealed behind the overgrowth.

"After you, mes chers!" Angelique held the door open, allowing the group to file through. As Edward entered, she grinned and swatted him on the backside with the flat of her blade.

"Hey, now. Easy on the merchandise," he said, grinning.

I chuckled appreciatively at the teasing and gave him my own swat with the palm of my hand. "Keep moving, sweet cheeks."

Angelique gave me a conspiratorial wink, which I gave right back to her.

I wasn't about to go all 'jealous, territorial, girlfriend' on Edward because firstly, I wasn't his girlfriend. We hadn't defined our relationship yet, and I guess it could be described as casual dating even though it was hard to put regular labels on everything that happened while we were stuck on El Jardín. Secondly, our entire relationship was built on teasing, and I wasn't going to become like Kate was with Garrett, who wasn't even allowed to be nice to another person without her getting an aneurysm.

Once inside the manor, I had to allow my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I heard footsteps, and then the sound of flint sparking against steel. Angelique lit a candelabra, faintly illuminating the area.

"Guys … I've got a bad feeling about this," Emmett said, and his voice echoed in the large parlor-like room.

"You do?" Tanya asked him in confusion. So far, it was only a room, and it appeared quite harmless to me, so I understood her bewilderment.

Emmett nodded. "The pineapple I had for breakfast, I mean … I think it wants out!"

Angelique ignored Emmett and told us the story of the manor. "Janvier originally built these rooms for his mistress. When the black death took her life, this wing was walled off and became a place for safe keeping our most valuable treasures."

Kate took several steps back in fright. "Are you kidding me? People died of bubonic plague in here? I am so out!"

Angelique clicked her tongue. "Tut tut, Cherie. This was many years ago, even for me. It is safe … Well, except for the deadly traps. Watch your step, eh?"

Benjamin whipped his head in her direction. " _Now_ you're telling us?"

"If this place is that dangerous, it's probably best if some of us wait outside," Garrett suggested, but I knew he would not be one of them.

"Might be a good idea," Benjamin agreed, and he, Emmett, and Kate headed back through the door.

Angelique leaned down to peer at a skeleton with a metal rod protruding from its rib cage. "If anyone else feels too lily-livered, now's your chance."

"B-bring it on!" Peter stammered. "I ain't scared!" He threw his arms up in an overly defiant gesture, accidentally knocking over a cobweb-shrouded urn in the process. From somewhere nearby, I heard a series of clicks.

"Look out!" Angelique cried out.

A vertical line of darts flew across the room toward me, and I dropped instinctively into a crouched position and found myself eye-to-eye with Edward, who'd done the same.

"To the side!" he told me, and both of us somersaulted out of the way.

Alistair, who had been standing behind me, was, unfortunately, struck by several darts. "Argh! Must be a sedative. Feeling … suddenly … knackered." He shuffled over to a decaying sofa and lay down.

Tanya walked over to him, careful to not touch anything that could set off another trap, and leaned down. "Alistair, are you okay?"

"This ain't nap time, Malfoy!"

"Of course it is. Eleven bells was always nap time. 'Sweep the floors and tidy faces, it's time to take our daily graces,'" Alistair mumbled incoherently.

"You know, I think I'd better get him to a safer location." Alice carefully curved her arms beneath Alistair's back and legs and began carrying him toward the door.

Peter gaped at her in shock. "The hell? He's twice her size!"

She turned her head my way. "Please be careful in here, Bella."

As Alice exited with Alistair, Angelique began stalking toward a curtained doorway. "Ah! I think I see the … I mean _my_ lock box!"

We followed her into a well-appointed bedroom where a lacquered coffer rested atop a canopied bed.

Angelique clicked her tongue disappointedly. "Quel dommage. It is not the right one." She squinted at the lid of the coffer and yanked out a folded piece of parchment. "What's this … A letter from Janvier? _'Angelique, I knew you'd claw your way back from hell, you traitorous...'_ Ahem. Flowery language. Very flowery. _'I hope you waste away in here with only the memory of your greedy, filthy…'_ Yawn … Blah, blah, blah. _'You'll never, ever find it. With spite, Jan.'_ "

"Sounds like you two were close," Edward commented, and Angelique gnashed her teeth and tore the page to shreds.

"Janvier, you corpulent beluga, you're wrong!" she grumbled. "I know exactly where you put it. Amis, as la Mer is my witness, you have my word we'll all be eating salmagundi in Bridgetown after we search one last location."

Angelique tossed the coffer aside.

It bounced to a stop at Victoria's feet, and the lid popped open a crack and became stuck. An object caught the light inside.

"It's an idol!" I exclaimed.

"Do you think you can get it out?" Victoria asked as she crouched next to the coffer.

I took a brass candlestick holder from the fireplace mantel and wedged it under the lock box's lid, trying to pry it off.

"Come on."

Finally, the lid's hinge cracked, and the box sprung open, revealing the amber idol in the shape of a mermaid.

"It's so … beautiful."

Victoria and I reached for it at the same time. And the moment my fingers grazed it, I was ripped out of the manor and hurtled through space-time. In a flash, I was back at Hartfeld.

Victoria sat alone on the edge of the park fountain. She leaned forward, cradling her phone to her ear. I could see the hurt in her expression.

"Yes, Mom, I just—"

" _...lucky I don't sue for malpractice. We need a second opinion. These doctors your father takes you to are idiots..."_

"Mom, I don't want to do this behind Dad's back—"

" _He takes you places behind my back! Like that Channel 5 interview, practically begging for donations? You must've been humiliated … I'm the one who cares about your well-being! He's just using you! I can't believe you would defend—"_

Hot tears streamed down Victoria's cheeks. She covered her face as sobs shudder through her body. Her mother's voice faded into the background.

A gentle touch stirred her, and Victoria looked up.

Tanya was standing next to Victoria with worried eyes. "Hi. I don't mean to bother you, but … are you okay?"

Victoria wiped at her eyes and tried to smile. "Of course! Thanks for asking. I'm great, really."

Tanya didn't look convinced. "I've been there, too, you know. I know how intimidating and lonely college can be. But you don't have to pretend to be okay all the time."

Victoria looked down at her phone. The call was still connected, her mother's lecture continuing unabated.

The phone buzzed and flashed a text from 'DAD': _Call me. Got an idea. Don't tell your mother. She'll just get in the way again._

Victoria sighed. "It's my parents. They're always passive-aggressively fighting with each other, but they do it through me. Like I'm just a pawn in their game."

Tanya sat down beside her. "A pawn, huh? Well, I play a lot of chess, so … if you're just a pawn, all you gotta do is keep fighting. And when you finally make it to the other side, you'll be the queen you always carried inside you."

Victoria laughed, wiping away the fresh tears that had started to fall again. "I'm Victoria. What's your name?" she asked.

"Tanya. It was really nice to meet you, Victoria."

Victoria smiled. "You too, Tanya. See you around?"

"Sure hope so." Tanya walked off with her book bag, looking back to wave and smiled.

Victoria waved back, and then looked down into the fountain, her reflection warping in the water. Then to the phone, still buzzing with her father's texts. Her mother's voice was still blasting from the tiny speaker.

She dropped the phone into the fountain, watching its screen until it flickered and died.

Once more, I was catapulted forward, the world blurring until I was high in the branches of the Kaarii tree village.

Nearby, Victoria sat on a bridge, her legs dangling over the edge, looking out at the infinite sea.

"Victoria..."

My own voice startled me.

I looked down and saw that I was in my own body, but somehow not in control of it. My legs carried me forward until I was sitting on the bridge beside Victoria.

"Oh … I'm glad it's you," she said with a small smile.

"We did it, Vicky. We saved the day. Can you believe it?"

"As a matter of fact, I can."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Because of you, Bella. More than this place, more than everything that's happened to us … it's you that makes me believe in the impossible."

"Good. Because we've still got a long road ahead if we're ever gonna get out of here," I told her with a chuckle.

"Not me."

"Hrm? What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

Victoria leaned against me and gazed at the horizon. Her eyes teared up and shined like the sea. "Everyone fights so hard to have some say in their own life … to have some control over themselves. But in the end, all we really have control over is whether we appreciated what we had."

"So, do you appreciate it?"

"I haven't always … but … I do … now..."

"Hey, you okay? Are you tired?"

Victoria's words grew softer and slower. Her eyelids fluttered, barely staying open. Her voice was like a whisper. "And when you finally make it … to the other side … you'll be the queen … you always carried … inside you."

She went limp, her head slumped on my shoulder.

"Vicky, hey, wake up," I said and removed a strand of hair that had fallen out from behind her ear. "Vicky?"

She didn't respond and I could feel the panic building in my body that I didn't control.

"Victoria … Victoria, wake up."

I grabbed a hold of her and shook her, but she was completely limp. "Victoria, you gotta wake up!"

Just like that, I was back in the manor, and my vision was fuzzy from tears.

Victoria noticed and looked at me with worry. "Bella? Why are you crying?"

"I just … I'm really glad you're here with me right now."

She smiled sweetly. "Aw. Right back at you." She touched my face, brushing away a tear rolling down my cheek, and turned away to explore the room.

I looked down. In my white-knuckled grip dangled the mermaid idol.

Angelique spoke and regained my attention. "Be cautious on your way out of here, amis. Mind every ste—"

A pressure plate sank beneath Peter's foot just as she said that. "Oops … again," he said apologetically.

Rosalie glared at him. "Dammit, Peter!"

Pitch black smoke began to pour through vents on the floor.

"Don't breathe that in, mes amis!"

The cloud emerged through the doorway, causing the tattered curtain to billow outward.

"Garrett! Peter! Help me push down those shelves!" I yelled as an idea formed in my head.

Together the three of us toppled a large bookcase on top of the vents, effectively covering them. Furball ran along the edge of the bookcase, sealing it to the floor with ice.

"Bien! You've bought us some time, at least," Angelique praised me.

Tanya couched. "There's still too much smoke!"

"Everybody outta here, pronto!" Edward took the lead, and the entire group began running through the haze for the exit.

A series of metal bars slid into place in the doorway, effectively trapping us inside.

"This escape room really means it."

I turned to Angelique. "This is where you tell us about another way out."

Unfortunately, she shrugged. "All the doors were walled off."

Edward groaned. "Well, that's just peachy, Buccaneer Barbie."

The smoke had become so thick at that point, I could hardly see the others. "Either we get ourselves out or we get the smoke out!" I called out.

Leah picked up a brass floor lamp. "Out of the way, I'm going to ram the door."

"There's a window near the ceiling! I think I can climb up there!" Peter said.

"That old cannon in the corner looks like it might still be functional." Tanya went up to it and examined the old warfare weapon.

"Are you going to try to use it as a battering ram?" I asked her.

"No. There's still a cannonball in there … we're gonna blow our way out!"

My eyes widened and I exhaled sharply. "Ho boy!"

Tanya pulled out a book of matches and worked frantically to strike one up. "Aim it at the wall, Bella! I'll try to light the fuse!"

I braced my back against the cannon and tried to shove it into position.

"That's it! Now cover your ears!"

The cannon boomed, and a shower of plaster and brick burst from a gaping hole in the wall. The black smoke rapidly drifted out.

Peter climbed down, Leah dropped the floor lamp, and all of us made our way outside.

"Now, that's how you make an exit!" Emmett bellowed.

"You guys okay?" Kate asked.

I nodded. "Yep, thanks to Tanya!"

Angelique agreed. "Indeed. Such an industrious girl."

Tanya blushed but thanked her for the compliment.

"So where are we headed now?" I asked Angelique, assuming she wanted us to continue the search for her lock box.

"La Grotte a Bijoux! The Jeweled Cave!" Angelique launched into a run toward the front entrance of the manor.

"Why's she heading back to the foyer?" Benjamin asked and pointed at her.

Edward shook his head. "Why are we following a pirate around? What's the meaning of life? Short Stuff, we could sit here and ask questions all day and be none the wiser."

"Agreed. Let's just get this done," Garrett said and started for the entrance as well.

I entered the foyer and found Angelique digging through an old wardrobe. Nearby, Tanya tended to Alistair, who was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands.

"Try to take it easy for a while, okay?" she said and stroke his back.

"What I wouldn't give for a cup of chamomile with lemon … Mrs. Findleridge would always make me tea and a cucumber sandwich when I was … when I was..."

"Shh. Just rest."

Peter laughed. "Heh, Alistair's totally tripping! Those booby trap darts must've really got to him."

Kate checked his pulse. "He's a little delirious right now, but it'll wear off in a bit."

Across the foyer, Angelique kicked a stack of old papers, causing them to whirl lazily about the room. "Of course the map isn't here! That would be too easy!"

"A map? What about the one on the wall?"

She waved Benjamin away. "Non, that is El Jardín. I need the Sharktooth map." She sighed, straightened her hat and coat, and walked over to me. "It seems I'll need to scout around for the cave's entrance. I know it's somewhere along the shore … but where?"

Emmett came up to us. "I think I saw some caves when we were checking out the island last night."

"C'est vrai? Haha! Show me, mon petit mangouste!"

Everyone followed Emmett and Angelique outside except Tanya and Alistair.

"You two gonna be okay in here?" I asked.

Alistair suddenly rose to his feet. "Ah! Do you hear that?"

I looked at him cautiously. "Uh … no?"

"Street buskers, just like every Sunday in Russell Square! An oboe … and on accordion." He began to sway to the music only he seemed to be able to hear.

"Alistair, I think you're—" Tanya tried.

"Dance with me."

Her eyes widened. "W-what?"

Alistair waltzed across the foyer, his arms outstretched as if holding an invisible partner.

I smiled. "You should dance with him," I encouraged her, and she nodded before walking tentatively over to him.

"Dance with me!" Alistair repeated and took her in his arms. He guided her in a circular pattern across the floor.

As they danced and twirled, I felt like I could hear the music myself.

His eyes locked with hers, and for several moments they whirled through the room in silence, lost in each other. I wanted to give them privacy, but I couldn't look away from the romantic scene in front of me.

"I've had this dream before. Now that it's real, I—" Alistair tripped on the broken leg of a chair and nearly fell.

"Oh, careful!"

He stopped dancing and dizzily sat himself down on a bed of grass. "Apologies. I'm clearly a bit out of sorts."

"Just try to rest." Tanya knelt beside him and reached out to smooth his hair out of his face. "I've never seen this side of you. I didn't know you could dance like that!"

Alistair shrugged. "I suppose there are many things I keep hidden." His hand moved to rest on her arm. "Do you remember the teacher we had for Probability and Statistics?"

"Professor Vesker," Tanya replied, befuddled by his sudden change of topic.

He pointed up at an old painting of a cranky-looking nobleman in a frumpy hat, and Tanya started to laugh.

"Don't you think?" he asked her. "Spitting image. I'm not proud to say it, but I received a B minus in that course."

"I didn't know that!"

"Daydreaming too much … hoping you might look my way," he confessed.

"Alistair..."

Alistair swallowed hard and slowly raised himself up toward Tanya. He kissed her tentatively at first, then deeply and passionately as both of them gave in to their feelings.

They separated and I headed for the door, and on the way out, I couldn't help but give Tanya a sly wink.

I caught up with the group beside a half-submerged cave mouth along the shore. The path inside was completely blocked by collapsed rubble.

"Bah! My treasure is inside this cave, but there is no way in! If I could spit in Janvier's pox-blighted face right now..."

Furball leaned his head down to look into the water, and then suddenly jumped back.

"There's some kinda light down there!" Alice said as she checked to see what had frightened him.

Glints of rainbow-colored light appeared in the depths, seeming to come from somewhere within the cave.

"Whoa! You guys see that, right? What is it?" Emmett asked in awe.

"The Jeweled Cave takes its name from thousands of luminous crystals growing along its walls," Angelique explained. "It has been many years, but I recall it being truly magnifique."

"Sounds like one hell of a show," Edward said. "Too bad the entrance caved in."

"If we can see the light through the water, that means there must be an opening down there," Leah pointed out.

Edward grabbed a piece of driftwood and gingerly dipped it in. "Guess there ain't no klaa-whatevers. Should be safe enough to swim. Any volunteers?"

"I'll go with if you go," I told him, and he grinned. "We don't know how long the underwater passage might be, though. Could be a very long time without air," I continued.

"My record in the Navy was nine minutes. Pretty sure I can still get close to that," Edward said confidently.

Angelique raised her brow. "Nine, ami? Just enough time for some do-good admiral to reload and aim for your head when it pops back up. I can hold it in for twelve minutes, which is—"

"Fourteen."

Angelique turned to Leah. "Eh?"

"I can hold my breath for fourteen minutes. So you both lose."

I suddenly felt out on deep waters. "I'm not sure I can match that!"

Angelique looked at me. "In any case, Bella, you should stay here. It's too dangerous for someone of your … delicate constitution."

I sighed. "Guess I'll have to leave it to the Guinness World Record crew."

"Oh, wait!" Alice exclaimed as she remembered something. "I have something for this! I knew we'd need it eventually. I found it back at The Ethereal!" She removed her backpack and pulled out a wetsuit and a small scuba tank.

Edward grinned at me. "Whaddya say, Princess? In that, you can come with me into the cave. Besides … wouldn't mind seeing you in something skintight."

He winked, and I laughed while accepting the offered wetsuit.

"Looks like another diver just showed up!" I said excitedly. I pulled off the camo outfit I was still wearing so that I was in the bikini I'd had on underneath, and then wiggled into the very tight suit.

"With that tank, you can stay below for an hour if you want to," Alice told me.

Angelique shook her head. "I do not know what magic you are working with this contraption, but I dare not test it. You may go."

"Wasn't asking your permission," I told her dryly.

Edward stripped down to his shorts and turned to me. "You ready for this, Princess?"

"You know it."

He took my hand. "Just hold on to me, and don't let go."

We splashed into the water and began swimming downward. At one side of the submerged rubble, I found a gap allowing entrance to the cave.

I drifted beside Edward, our fingers intertwined. He looked back at me and smiled.

We continued on through a winding tunnel. Rainbow hues shone into the water from somewhere ahead. After a couple of minutes, the tunnel widened. The water became noticeably warmer, and we reached a new surface, discovering a kaleidoscopic display of shimmering, colorful crystals greeting us as we took in the vast cavern.

We stood in a shallow lake. A short distance away was a small island where a chest sat.

"Oh, wow!"

"You ain't kiddin'."

As I paddled toward the island, I felt a jet of warm bubbles against my leg.

"This place is a giant jacuzzi!" Edward said in surprise. "What kind of Niagara Falls honeymoon suite did we just swim into?"

I slipped off my scuba mask and stopped to enjoy the warm jets. "It must be a natural hot spring. This feels amazing!" I moaned slightly, and immediately noticed Edward's reaction to it, which had me smirking at him.

"No argument here." He closed his eyes and relaxed.

I continued to look at him appreciatively. His wet hair dripped onto his shoulders, causing rivulets of water to run down his lean, muscular body.

"You just gonna stare at me all day? Not that I mind."

I quietly made my way over and leaned toward his face, briefly bringing my lips to his.

"Well, hello there," he said and grinned.

I smiled back. "Hey."

"Got any more where that came from?"

I shrugged. "I might."

I felt his arms slide around my torso in the warm water. There was barely time to inhale before our lips were inexorably drawn together.

After a long, rapturous kiss, we separated and gazed into each other's eyes.

The chest on the island caught my attention over his shoulder, and I reluctantly let go. I beckoned Edward, and we headed toward it.

The lid was, of course, firmly held in place by a lock.

"Figures."

Edward swam to a deeper part of the lake, not caring about the chest. "It's beautiful over here … come check it out with me?" Waves of reflected light danced across the bottom in myriad colors.

"You bet." I dove down to meet him, and we came together in the depths.

His hand slid along my torso, supple and smooth in the water. His dark hair swirled languidly around his face, framing the pure desire in his eyes.

No longer focused on swimming, we rose to the surface.

We made our way to a sandy shore at one side of the lake, and I lay down on my back as Edward came down on top of me. Colored lights danced over us as our mouths moved in perfect harmony against each other.

My hands roamed all over his back, and I teasingly dipped my fingers into the lining of his shorts. When I didn't follow through and allowed them to remain on, Edward leaned away from me with gleaming eyes.

"By all means, be my guest," he said before untying my bikini top. Every brush, press, and twist he did with his hands made my skin tingle with pleasure, and I deftly pulled down his shorts to move things along.

When he settled between my legs, I was panting so hard in anticipation, and the sounds we made when we finally joined together echoed around the cavern.

Moments later, we were lying on our backs in the sand.

Edward exhaled sharply. "Every time … fireworks." He looked at me with adoring eyes. "How do you do that, anyway?"

I smiled. "I don't think it's me. It's us," I told him, knowing I sounded corny, but it was true.

He turned onto his side, supporting his head on his propped up elbow, and his other hand started to draw small patterns on my bare stomach, lightly tracing the pink scar left behind from when the sabertooth slashed me at the emergency shelter, making goose bumps appear on my skin.

I giggled but didn't stop him. His touch felt too good.

"With the chance of sounding cheesy as hell, can I ask you a question, Princess?"

I bit my lip and nodded.

"Do you want to be mine?"

My heart jolted at his words, and I realized that there was nothing I wanted more. I wound my arms around his neck and gave him a gentle smile. "Only if you'll be mine," I said, and he chuckled in response.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." He leaned down and kissed me softly at first, and then deeper, rolling on top of me once again.

A while later, a ray of sunlight caught my attention, shining in for just a moment from a small crack high up in the cavern wall.

"You seein' what I'm seein'?" Edward asked.

"Sunlight! Maybe there's a way in for the others!"

Edward smiled at me. "Almost forgot all about the Odd Squad."

Our clothes had floated out into the water, so we fished them out and quickly wrung them out before getting dressed.

Using the crystals as grips, Edward and I climbed the wall until we reached the fracture.

"The wall's crumbling here. I think if I..." With a small push, I managed to open a small pathway. I spotted the others waiting below on the beach.

"How y'all doin' down there?" Edward called to them.

Peter looked up. "Whoa! I see Bella and Edward!"

"Amis! Thank la Mer! I thought you'd crawled into Davy Jones's locker!"

I gestured for them to climb up to us. "Come on in. You guys will want to see this."

The group made their way up to the crevice and entered the cave.

"Daaaaamn, son!" Emmett exclaimed, his voice echoing off the cavern walls.

Angelique swam out and immediately began working to pick the chest's lock.

"Wait, don't you have a key? I thought it was your lock box," Benjamin said, once again looking at her suspiciously.

She scowled, unable to spring it open. "I, ah … lost it. But I do have this." She pulled out her pistol and promptly blasted a hole in the chest's locking mechanism. "Et la!"

Coins and valuables went flying across the area as she pried open the lid and impatiently dug through the chest.

"Whoo! Make it rain!"

"Hey, that's good stuff!"

Peter and Rosalie scrambled to gather pieces of treasure before they rolled into the water.

I kept my eyes on Angelique, though, because Benjamin's suspicion had rubbed off on me.

I noticed her eyes widen as she lifted a beat-up compass out of the chest. She glanced around furtively, pocketing the small device, and then addressed the group.

"Fortune has certainly cursed me, for what I seek is not here either. Janvier, you thrice-damned bootlicker!" She threw up her arms and sat down in a melodramatic show of defeat.

"So what was that you put in your pocket then?" I asked her, not about to let her fool us.

"Pardonnez-moi? My English, you see … it is not always so good—"

"C'mon. Out with it," I demanded.

She reluctantly pulled out the compass but snatched it back from me when I took a closer look. "I merely take my old compass in order to navigate my way to safer shores … The rest of the booty I leave most graciously to all of you."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Uh huh. Sure."

"In any case, a deal's a deal. Let's be rid of this place." Angelique got up and marched toward the hidden opening. The rest of us followed.

We emerged from the cave into a bracing gust.

"We can make use of this wind, amis. To the boat!"

As we headed toward Angelique's outrigger, Alistair and Tanya emerged from the manor and hurried over.

Once everyone had climbed aboard, Angelique and Edward guided the craft into the water.

Peter leered over the edge at a cluster of writhing fish. "Hey, klaawyi! You feelin' hungry down there? Too bad!"

The waves kept getting bigger as we moved across the bay. In the distance, I watched the Kaarii village pass by.

"Elyys'tel," Benjamin mused somberly. "Despite being a prisoner, they really made me feel at home there."

"You sound like you miss it," I said.

"Nah. Well, okay, maybe a little."

The sky steadily darkened and was suddenly thick with storm clouds. Raindrops began to rustle against the boat's sail. A peal of thunder came from overhead.

"Do you feel that, Bella? There's a distinct charge in the air," Tanya said, and I nodded.

As the storm continued to build, I noticed a shadow in the depths.

Victoria screamed in fright and Angelique gasped.

"By the Devil himself. What … is … that?"

"It's Cetus," I said, recognizing the shape of the sea serpent. "He's come back for us."

The massive, serpentine form moved swiftly toward the large tree at the other side of the cove, though, and Benjamin called out in shock.

"He's headed right for the village!"

* * *

 **A/N:** So Angelique is stuck in the time warp as well, but she thinks she's only been gone for two weeks … Tanya and Alistair seemt to be getting more serious, Bella and Edward decided to go official, and now Cetus the Sea Monster is back … damn!

What do you think will happen now?

Please, I would love to hear your thoughts!

Until next time,

Stay Awesome!

 **~~{MEJ}~~**

 **...**

 **~~{MEJ}~~**

 **...**

 **~~{MEJ}~~**

 **...**

 **~~{MEJ}~~**

 **...**

 **~~{MEJ}~~**

 **Teaser for CH. 22**

We started to run up the beach when Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"What's—"

He kissed me hard, pulling me close as the tide washed around our ankles.

"What was that for?" I asked when he leaned away.

"What? It's a good luck kiss," he said with a smirk.

"You think your kisses are lucky?"

"Why don't you tell me?" He kissed me again and ran his fingers through my hair. I couldn't hold in my small moan, and I pushed him away when I noticed that I was losing focus.

"I think you've given me enough luck to last me throughout the night now," I told him with a laugh.

"Alright, but let me know if you start to run low and I'll charge it up again." He winked, and then we ran after the group.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year since this will be the last post for this year ;-)

This is a long, action-packed chapter and I really hope you'll like it!

I'm gonna continue putting the disclaimer here just be sure that everyone is aware of where this story originated.

This story isn't 100 % mine. I have transformed it into a story from an interactive story app called _Choices_ (an app I am completely obsessed with atm) and the creators are Pixelberry Studios.

 **So here's my disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot of this story. All recognizable content belongs to their respective owner. No copyright infringement intended. Names and places have been changed for the purpose of Fanfiction.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 22}**

The sea monster's colossal shadow passed directly under us. Everyone backed away from the edge of Angelique's boat.

Victoria screamed in fright and Angelique gasped.

"By the Devil himself. What … is … that?"

"It's Cetus," I said, recognizing the shape of the sea serpent. "He's come back for us."

The massive, serpentine form moved swiftly toward the large tree at the other side of the cove.

Something pressed behind my eyes and I closed my eyes, moaning at the uncomfortable feeling.

Victoria crouched in front of me. "Bella?! What's wrong—?"

But I couldn't see her and barely hear her. Somehow, I was back at the tree village watching the Kaarii scramble for safety as the water below them began to stir.

"It cannot be—" Harrvel mumbled in disbelief.

Emilyne frowned. "The Sea Guardian! Why is he here?!"

"I…"

Lightning sparked among the serpent's teeth as he rose out of the water.

"Look out!"

"Run!"

A javelin of lightning tore through the city, sending wooden shrapnel flying in every direction. The Kaarii screamed and fled in panic.

Emilyne started to scream out orders. "Harrvel! Get to the top! You must get to the elyyshar!" she screamed and pointed at the old Shaman.

"What will you do?" he asked.

"Hold out for as long as we can! Now go!"

As Harrvel hobbled through the fleeing Kaarii, he closed his eyes and prayed. " _Please … Catalyst … if you can hear me … If you are truly destined to save our people … please … answer this prayer…"_

I gasped when my mind returned to my body, and I was back on Angelique's boat. The others gazed across the bay at the horrifying sight, but only I knew of the real panic that had taken a hold of the village.

"Mon dieu…"

Benjamin was unable to look away. "He's like a slasher movie villain! You guys really blew him to hell, but he's back!"

"Looks like he wants more," Edward said.

"No," Garrett disagreed and shook his head. "He just looks pissed!"

"Why is he attacking the Kaarii?"

Leah turned away and looked at the horizon instead. "Don't know. Don't care. Just be glad you're not in that tree right now."

Rosalie nodded and copied Leah by turning away from the horrible sight. "Seriously. We need to get as far from that place as possible."

As Angelique's ship sailed in the strong wind for the opposite shore of the bay, a silence fell over the group.

The guilt inside threatened to choke me, and I knew I couldn't ignore what was happening. "We have to help them."

Tanya looked hesitant. "You … want to go back?"

"Dude. Are you insane?" Peter asked, questioning my sanity, and for once, I didn't blame him.

"Even if that weren't a total death wish, did you happen to forget that those people just imprisoned us for life?" Kate asked me.

Alistair glared at me from next to Tanya. "And that was only because they couldn't execute us!"

I nodded, acknowledging to all of them that they were right. "I know, but the truth is this could be our fault."

Kate crossed her arms defensively. "How exactly is that?"

"We angered the serpent last time, remember?" I told them.

Emmett frowned sadly. "You think that's why it's mad? Then … that's kind of not cool of us."

Peter agreed, changing side. "For real. I don't want none of this on my conscience, man."

Tanya glanced at me helplessly. "But what can we even do to help?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. And I know it sounds crazy. But lives are at stake right now. We have to try. No matter what happens, we have to."

"You already know I'm with you, Bella," Garrett said, and after him, the others immediately followed suit.

"Me too," Benjamin said.

Victoria nodded. "If you're going back, Bella, well … then I'm right behind you!"

"Way, way behind you. But pretty much there with ya," Rosalie consented.

Kate turned and glared at Edward. "The pilot sure is quiet right now."

Edward, who was sitting next to me, slung his arm over my shoulders. "Me? This is my girl's show. I'm just along for the ride."

It sent a thrill through me to hear him tell the others that I was his in such a comfortable manner. It made it even more official somehow.

Everyone looked around, trying to find courage in each other's gaze.

Emmett swallowed hard. "So, we're seriously doing this?"

"Looks like we're doing it!" Peter groaned.

Angelique stared at us all in shock. "You must be joking! You all belong in the madhouse! You may have a death wish, but I'm not sticking my neck out."

I reassured her. "Just get us close, Angelique. We'll do the rest."

Angelique turned her vessel and steered it near the shore not far from the tree city. All of us hopped off into the rising storm tide … all except one.

I turned to her. "Leah?"

She refused to make eye contact. "I can't. There's too much at stake for me. I can't risk not finishing what I came here to do."

"At least one of you has any sense about you," Angelique mumbled to herself.

I ignored her and pleaded with Leah. "Leah … this isn't you!"

Leah frowned. "You don't know that ... you … you don't know me at all. This _is_ me. Doing what I have to do."

I looked at her sadly. "If that's what you gotta tell yourself."

I turned away and headed up the beach as Angelique pointed her ship to the open bay. I didn't get very far, though.

"Bella! Wait up!"

I turned back around and saw Leah swimming to shore and then run through the tide to join us. I smiled.

"I'm coming with you," she said when she reached us.

"But why?" Kate questioned.

"I'm looking out for what really matters," she replied shortly.

As Angelique's boat sailed away, fading into the storm, she waved goodbye and called out. "I wish you all bon chance … but you can't save everyone!"

"Guess we'll die trying then!" Garrett called back.

"Ah, mes jeunes martyrs … Au revoir!"

Angelique and her ship vanished into the fog.

We started to run up the beach when Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"What's—"

He kissed me hard, pulling me close as the tide washed around our ankles.

"What was that for?" I asked when he leaned away.

"What? It's a good luck kiss," he said with a smirk.

"You think your kisses are lucky?"

"Why don't you tell me?" He kissed me again and ran his fingers through my hair. I couldn't hold in my small moan, and I pushed him away when I noticed that I was losing focus.

"I think you've given me enough luck to last me throughout the night now," I told him with a laugh.

"Alright, but let me know if you start to run low and I'll charge it up again." He winked, and then we ran after the group to catch up with them at the base of the enormous tree city.

Shouts of battle and pain could be heard from above us.

We jogged up the grand wood-carved staircase that climbed the tree's massive roots, and as soon as we reached the top, I saw Emilyne, the war chief, marshaling her troops, giving them orders in the Kaarii native language.

Then, they spotted us and started to shout in outrage. The soldiers spread out to flank us with their weapons drawn.

Rosalie glared at me. "See, this is why we should've kept going."

Edward held up his hands in surrender while still making sure that he was just slightly in front of me. "Just take it easy! We're here to help!"

Emilyne frowned. "How did you escape Sharktooth Isle?" she asked in English.

Kate rolled her eyes. "We called an Uber. Who cares?"

The soldiers started to shout again, but this time also in English for our benefit. "It's their fault! They summoned the Guardian Cetus to destroy Elyys'tel!"

"And now they have come to finish us off!"

Victoria shook her head. "No, that's—"

"We should have killed them when we had the chance!"

"We still do," Emilyne replied coldly and drew her gleaming obsidian dagger. "You have brought ruin to my people … but at least I can still bring ruin to yours."

"Bring it on," Leah said and readied herself to fight.

Suddenly, Jacorel rushed in, saw the commotion and stopped short. "Benjamin!"

Benjamin gave him a small wave. "Uh, hey, Jacorel. Long time, no see."

At Emilyne's signal, the Kaarii warriors started to close in on us, bows drawn and spears aimed.

A noise from above had us all look up, and then, a Kaarii archer slumped forward, hanging motionless over a tree branch.

Alice, who had just knocked him out, took his bow and aimed it at Emilyne's head. "Back off, lady!"

Emilyne sneered and raised a fist to halt her warriors' progress. "I was afraid you were going to make this too easy."

Tanya called out. "Alice, no, you're making this worse."

Alice shook her head. "I'm sorry, Tanya, but I can't let anything bad happen to my group."

A pair of guards closed in to protect Emilyne, but she waved them off. "It is no matter. Puny girl doesn't know how to use—"

A perfectly placed arrow whizzed past Emilyne's head. One of her braids fell to the ground, cleanly sliced off.

"Keep talking if you want me to finish your haircut."

Edward lowered his voice and leaned closer to me. "If Alice kills the Un-Jolly Green Giant, it'll just prove what they already think about us."

"Stand down, Alice!" I ordered her. I hoped she would listen to me since I had kind of been chosen to be the leader, but I knew there was a huge side of Alice's personality that I knew nothing about, and I wasn't sure if she could be completely trusted yet.

She glanced at me. "But … Well, if you say so." She tossed the bow away, only slightly disgruntled.

Emilyne huffed.

"We told you. We're here to help," I said determinedly.

"The Catalysts of legend were famously cunning. How can we trust this isn't a trap?" she questioned me.

"That's all you can do. Trust."

Emilyne narrowed her eyes.

"Hi, Cat-a-liss!" The little Kaarii boy I saw after the tribunal skipped into the circle of spears and waved at me happily.

Emilyne's eyes widened. "Sether! What are you doing? Get out of here!"

"Why? I wanted to say hi to the Cat-a-lissus. And I brought my slingshot to fight Cetus! Do you like it?" Sether held up a rudimentary slingshot made from a Y-shaped branch.

I was speechless and didn't know what to say to him, but luckily, Edward was there to save me.

"Yeah, kid, it's great."

Emmett also jumped in. "I think it's pretty sick!"

"You have to go, Sether!" Emilyne tried again.

"Why?"

"It's too dangerous."

"That's okay. The Cat-a-lissus are here to save us!" Sether looked around at the spears and furrowed his brow. "Are you guys playing a game? Come on, the bad guy is this way!" He charged out of the circle, slingshot raised.

Emilyne and I looked at each other, and she signaled her warriors to lower their weapons.

"I'm the war chief here," she said. "You do as I say when I say it. One false move and I feed you to Cetus myself. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Edward replied, but it only caused her to frown in confusion.

"What do the crystals have to do with this?" she asked.

Edward looked extremely uncomfortable as he tried to explain. "It's a figure of speech. We'll work on those."

Emilyne waved him away. "Bah. Come, our defenses are this way. It's time to see how you handle yourselves on the field of battle, Catalysts." She smirked at us. "The beautiful thing about battle is that it always reveals one's true colors."

We followed the Kaarii troops up a winding staircase around the base of the tree. On the upper level, Kaarii Warriors' manned catapults that launched flaming rocks at Cetus, but the beast was occupied with attacking the tree top.

The creature chomped down on a massive branch and snapped it off, sending Kaarii archers falling into the frothing sea.

Emilyne didn't give us orders to man any weapons of our own, but, instead, continued upward.

"Emilyne, where are we going?" I asked her.

"The Sea Guardian is attacking the very peak of the city," she replied but didn't elaborate further.

Jacorel looked worried as he glanced at Cetus and then toward the treetop he was attacking. "My mother is up there," he said. "I will not allow her to die while others run for their lives."

"Why is Cetus doing this?" Victoria asked curiously.

Emilyne clenched her jaw. "We don't know."

Jacorel turned to us. "Cetus sinks any vessel that wanders far from the island shores … but he has never attacked Elyys'tel itself."

"First time for everything," Leah said cynically.

I bent my neck and looked at the serpent intently. "It's clear what we have to do," I said, and then faced the others. "We need to find out why he's here."

Alistair scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh! And pray tell how do you plan on finding that out? A sit-down interview?"

"No, Bella's right!" Tanya agreed with me. "I mean, look at this specimen! He's surely impossible to kill. All behavior is driven by biology. If we find out the cause, we address the effect!"

Alistair shuffled his feet a bit. "Er, right. That is what I meant."

"Then we go to the top, to the focus of Cetus's attack. And we discover what the beast wants," Jacorel said, and then Sether appeared next to him.

"The elevator's on the other side of the city. Come one!"

Emilyne groaned when she saw the boy. "Sether, go to the hills with the other children! That is an order!"

"No, I want to fight." He scampered ahead with his slingshot.

"He's going to get himself hurt," Garrett stated with a troubled expression.

"His parents were fishermen. One day, a storm blew them too far out to the sea," Emilyne explained, and I instantly understood what she was saying.

"Cetus killed them?"

She nodded somberly.

Victoria looked at the boy with blank eyes. "That's so sad. He has no family."

Emilyne shook her head with passion. "No. We are all his family here. I look—look out!"

High above us, Cetus tore off another gigantic branch. It plummeted down straight toward us and the catapult operators fled.

"Run!"

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the way while Peter picked up Rosalie into his arms and sprinted to safety, just before the branch smashed through the walkway we'd just been standing on.

Rosalie exhaled in relief. "That was close," she whispered, and then she realized she was cradled in Peter's arms, with her hands draped over his neck. "You … Put. Me. Down."

Peter swallowed and didn't dare to meet her eyes. "Yeah, that's my bad. It's okay. Nobody saw us."

"Um … pretty sure _he_ saw us." Kate pointed up.

Cetus gazed down at us from twenty stories up, fangs glistening and crackling with electricity.

"Quick! Man the catapults!" Emilyne ordered us.

Peter, Rosalie, and Kate ran to one catapult, while Alistair and Tanya hurried to another. I joined them, and as Jacorel and Emilyne loaded another launcher, they shouted to us over the storm.

"You must crank the wheel before you can load the shot!

" Ignite it with the torch. Then pull the lever to fire."

"Very well, we can remember that simply enough … right?" Alistair looked at me and I squared my shoulders in determination.

Cetus coiled up and his enormous head loomed closer.

I cranked the wheel, Alistair loaded the shot, and Tanya ignited it.

"And pull!" I cried out.

Alistair yanked the lever. The catapult arms sprung forward and sent its fiery ammunition arcing into the sky. It hit our target and Cetus let out a ferocious roar.

"We got him!" Tanya exclaimed happily.

"B-5 … It's a hit!"

"Nice. Our turn, let's show 'em how it's done," Rosalie told her crew, and they prepared their catapult like we had.

Their shot slammed directly into Cetus's face.

Peter pulled Rosalie and Kate into a group hug. "Chyeah, boiii!"

Kate and Rosalie excitedly high-fived, and then looked at each other awkwardly.

Peter bellowed up at Cetus, who was shaking off the catapult attack. "Ha, you want some more! Come at me, bro!"

Cetus looked straight at Peter and coiled to attack again.

"Bro, he's coming at me!"

"Take cover!" I yelled.

Electricity arced between Cetus's teeth, slowly intensifying. Lightning shot forth from Cetus's maw and blew up the other's catapult into a hail of splinters.

"This dude is way too O.P.!" Rosalie yelled from her hiding place.

"There are more catapults. We must keep them firing to give us time to reach the tree top!" Emilyne yelled back.

"We're on it. You guys keep going!" Tanya told us.

"Yeah, we'll cover your ass!" Peter agreed and joined Tanya by the intact catapult.

Jacorel gestured for us to follow. "Hurry, the elevator is this way."

Emilyne and Jacorel lead the rest of us to one of the great elevators of Elyys'tel, which turned out to be several massive wooden platforms ascending the height of the great tree, suspended from gigantic iron chains.

"Everyone get on. This will bring us near the top."

As the elevator rose, I watched the battle rage around us.

"This elevator is incredible," Alice said in complete awe.

"How can it lift so much? What do you use as counterweights?" Leah asked, and Jacorel pointed up to the enormous iron ship anchors that were descending on the other end of the chain.

"Many ancient ships met their demise in the jaws of Cetus. My people built some of their earliest works from their bones."

The elevator rocked as it reached its peak. We all disembarked and looked around.

We were now at the height of Cetus's head, and we watched from our short distance as the titanic beast tore at the branches of the tree.

"Come," Jacorel ushered us. "We will circle around the inland side to avoid— Sether!"

Emilyne whirled around to see Sether running toward Cetus. "No!"

"What is he doing?!" I exclaimed in pure panic as I saw the boy get closer to the monster.

"Hey, ugly!" Sether pulled back his slingshot and launched a pebble at the creature. It plunked off his head. "Go away! Leave my friends alone!"

Cetus's head slowly turned to face the boy, dwarfing him. Rows upon rows of razor-sharp teeth gleamed in the flashing lighting.

"No!" Emilyne yelled again, and I acted out of pure instinct.

"Sether, no!" I dashed forward, tackling Sether out of the way just as Cetus's teeth took a huge bite out of the wooden walkway. I picked up the boy and carried him out of Cetus's reach.

"Did you see that Emilyne? The Cat-a-liss saved me!" Sether said excitedly and beamed at me. "Can you be my hero? I wanna be just like you!"

Emilyne knelt down, grabbing his shoulder. "Stupid, stupid child!"

Sether's eyes went blank and he started sniffling. "I'm … _sniff_ … sorry, Emilyne."

She pulled him into a tight embrace and looked up at me. "You … saved him."

"You sound surprised."

"That is because I am. But … thank you. If we survive this battle together, I will repay you."

Meanwhile, Cetus redoubled his attacks on the treetop.

"The Guardian is trying to get to the throne room!" Jacorel realized with dread.

Emilyne frowned. "The elyyshar. She is inside, yes?"

"I hope. I am afraid, though. I have never seen Cetus act this way, with such purpose."

Garrett spoke up. "We can't know what he's after if we can't get into the throne room and right now, there are about ten thousand huge teeth in the way."

"We have to distract him somehow," I said.

"Come. I have something in mind." Jacorel lead us to the inland side of Elyys'tel where several small aircrafts awaited.

Alice frowned in confusion. "Hang gliders?"

"They were built for the three tribes' war. Warriors would fly over Quarr'tel under cover of night and drop … er…"

"Bombs?" Benjamin suggested when Jacorel couldn't seem to find the word.

He nodded. "Yes. That is the word. Bomb of fire."

"Incendiary bombs. Those oughta do some damage." Edward ran his hand along one of the gliders, a sleek craft of wooden struts and canvas wings. "Not bad. Looks like it fits a two-man crew. One pilot, one bomber. My old squad leader, Commander McKenzie, he'd have us in pairs too."

Jacorel looked at Edward hesitantly. "These gliders. They are very difficult to fly. Very responsive. Takes a warrior years of training—"

"Don't worry about it, Blue's Clues. I just need a co-pilot." Edward grinned at me.

"I'll take one too," Garrett said and Emmett bounded up to him.

"Yeah! Let's do this."

Edward looked at the guys with uncertainty. "Okay, _they_ might need a little help."

A few minutes later, I was hooked into a glider's lower harness, with Edward locked in just above me.

"You ready for this?" he asked.

"How can anyone ever be ready for this?" I asked back as I felt my heart thundering in my chest. I wasn't afraid of heights or flying, on planes, but this was a completely different level of those two things combined.

"Yeah, it was a dumb question," Edward replied.

Next to us, the other two pairs got into their own gliders: Emmett and Garrett, then Jacorel and Benjamin.

Emmett was grinning big. "This is sweet. So how do we get airborne?"

"You walk to the edge and step off," Jacorel replied calmly.

"Anyone else suddenly developing a fear of heights?" Benjamin asked shakily.

I peered over the edge of the platform and swallowed. A slight hit of vertigo kicked in as I stared down the long drop. "This … will be interesting."

Edward counted down. "One … two … three!"

We tipped over the edge, and the glider plummeted, nose straight down.

I couldn't hold in my scream as the ground rushed toward us.

"Come on, baby!" Edward mumbled above me.

Finally the canvas wings caught the air and sent us hurtling back into the sky.

"Wooooo-hoo!" Edward exclaimed. "Isn't this awes—oh crap."

Lightning was shot straight at us, but Edward twisted, barrel rolling around the bolt.

I exhaled in relief when we were safely out of the way.

Jacorel's glider swooped nearby with Benjamin beneath him. "Very good! I am impressed! Perhaps one day if you work very hard for many years, you will be as good as me!"

Edward grinned. "Oh yeah? Gimme five minutes!"

Benjamin turned his head right and left. "Hey, does anybody see—"

Just then, another glider went rocketing past us, spinning out of control.

Emmett and Garrett's panicked screams could be heard over the storm, and I gasped as I saw them go down.

"They're totally out of control!" Benjamin exclaimed.

The glider straightened out slightly, but just barely, and I could hear Garrett yelling something at Emmett, but couldn't make out the words.

Cetus fired a blast of lightning at Benjamin and Jacorel, who deftly dodged it, and then, all of us closed in on him.

"The bombs are in the satchels hanging from the wings! Throw them at Cetus when we fly past!" Jacorel yelled across to us.

I reached over into the satchel and grabbed a small wooden sphere. I threw it at Cetus, but the storm winds blew it off-course.

The same happened to Benjamin.

"The wind's too strong! We can't hit him!"

"Let's see you try it, Cap!" Edward called at Garrett.

Garrett cocked his arm back and launched a fastball, but even that got swept quickly into a waterspout. "Dammit! We gotta get closer!"

"You wanna get closer to that thing?!" Emmett screamed.

"Edward, can you get me in there?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it's gonna take some tight turns. I need you to lean your body weight with me to pull it off. Just focus on the feel. Then when we're close … drop holy hell on this Godzilla wannabe!"

"Consider it dropped!"

"Then here we go."

Edward steered the glider straight toward Cetus, flying dangerously close. We dodged blast after blast of lightning. Edward swerved, laser-focused, and we worked in perfect tandem.

"We're in! Drop some of the bombs, Princess!"

"How about all of them?"

I yanked the knot holding the bomb satchel closed, and the bag poured open. Two dozen explosives dropped onto Cetus's head with high booms.

As Cetus writhed from the attack, Edward flew our glider close by his head.

The glow from his esca, the illuminated tentacle on his head, nearly blinded me. I shielded my eyes and saw the outline of something inside it.

Time seemed to slow down as I stared at it, enraptured. I didn't hear Edward's voice until it was too late.

"Bank left! Bank l—"

The bolt blasted through the wing, and the glider caught fire.

"Gotta eject! Hold onto me!" Edward called out and steered the glider low over one of the platforms, and then detached our harnesses.

We fell a few feet, and Edward pivoted so that he was under me before we landed hard on the deck. We rolled together to a stop as the glider crashed and burned.

I looked down at Edward in awe. "Edward you broke my fall."

He sat up and I leaned away while looking apologetically at him as he winced. "Yep. Not regretting it at all. Not one bit."

With our glider down, Cetus turned his attention to Emmett and Garrett who were still completely out of control. They appeared disoriented and confused and flew in and out of the monster's mouth.

However, just a few second later, a boom went off in Cetus's mouth, and I understood that they had left the entire satchel of bombs in there.

Smoke drifted out from the serpent's mouth, and he was visibly shaken. He crashed forward, straight through the great tree's elevator. The platform shattered and Cetus got caught in the iron chains. He pulled away but the massive anchor was stuck on a thick branch that limited his movements.

Emmett and Garrett crash-landed a few stories below us and shouted up to me.

"You guys keep going. We'll catch up!"

Jacorel helped me to stand up. "Come, Bella, now is our chance."

Inside the audience hall, we found several Kaarii huddled fearfully around the throne.

Harrvel's face lit up with joy. "The Catalysts are here! We are saved!"

Edward stepped forward. "We need to get everyone out of this glorified tree house before freakachu out there goes full lumberjack and tears the place down."

Saraya frowned in sadness. "I'm afraid we cannot evacuate. Many in the village are too old, too young or too sick. Catalysts, my war chief tells me you've been fighting side-by-side with the Kaarii to protect Elyys'tel."

"We're here to help," Leah said and gave me an almost imperceptible nod.

Saraya nodded somberly. "You have my gratitude. Right now, what we truly need is a means of quelling the Sea Guardian's anger."

I stepped forward. "Actually … I may have an idea about that. Cetus has one of the Catalyst Idols in his esca, that light on his head."

Harrvel's eyes lit up with understanding. "Ah! That explains much … Do you remember the ritual I performed at the tribunal? That was meant to attune you with your kaalta. If the Sea Guardian possesses one of the idols, the ritual must've drawn him to this location." He gestured behind him to where the idols we had collected sat by the throne.

"So he's going after the idols?" Alice asked to clarify.

As the others talked, I noticed Victoria falter. She leaned against the wall and slid down it to the floor. Kate and I headed over to her.

"Vicky? What's wrong?"

Victoria tried to smile. "Just … a little winded."

Kate checked her pulse. "Your pulse is really slow."

"I'm fine, I—" She tried to push herself up but couldn't.

"You just rest here, okay?" I hurriedly told her,

She frowned. "I won't quit, Bella. I'm not gonna give up."

"I know. I'm not asking you to. I need you to keep fighting. That's why you have to rest."

Victoria swallowed and nodded.

Emilyne's voice pulled me back into the other's conversation. "We must decide on a strategy. Now."

"We should take the idols and get them out of the city," I said. "Someone takes what Cetus wants and flies a glider inland, out of reach."

Edward nodded in agreement with my plan. "Don't give the big bastard a reason to stick around."

Garrett didn't look very certain of it, though. "Whoever does that might not survive the escape."

"Certainly not," Jacorel said. "We have one glider intact, and it's right in front of him. It is impossible for us all to survive this!"

"We must try," Harrvel insisted. "All that matters is the idols. They are our key to finding the Endless."

"I don't see you volunteering, Harrvel," Emilyne growled.

"Harrvel is right."

Jacorel's eyes widened as he stared at his mother. "Wha—?"

"The idols guide our way to our Oracle, the Endless One. Without them, we may not survive Raan'losti. We cannot give them up. Have faith. We will reach that glider," she vowed in an authoritative voice.

After preparing ourselves for the final encounter with the monster outside, we left the throne room, ready to face Cetus.

Jacorel crouched with me behind cover. "We must move with haste. As soon as Cetus notices us, he may quickly destroy the glider."

Benjamin tensed up. "I'm ready."

I looked at my bestie worriedly. "Are you sure, Benji?"

Benjamin took the small woven bag containing the idols. "I can do this."

Edward pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head reassuringly. "I'll get him outta here safe and sound," he vowed, and I nodded appreciatively. I wasn't too worried about him. Edward was just tough in ways Benjamin wasn't.

"Then we go," Jacorel said. "On my count. One … Two…"

"Where is she going?" Alice asked, pulling our attention in the other direction. She pointed in the direction of the edge of the city where Saraya was walking toward the Guardian.

"Hear me, Sea Guardian!" she called out with a strong voice and drew back her bow and launched a single, plain arrow. It stuck into Cetus's side, hardly a pinprick.

"Mother!" Jacorel called for her in panic and got up to go after her.

"Saraya, come back!" I yelled.

"What is she doing?" Alice questioned.

"She's giving us a distraction, and we're wasting it!" Leah replied urgently.

Saraya launched another arrow. "Hear me!"

Finally, Cetus turned to her. Lightning bloomed on his teeth as he charged up.

"Dammit, Ben, we've gotta go! Now!"

As Edward and Benjamin made a break for the glider, Jacorel ran after Saraya.

"Mother!"

Saraya looked back at her son. Even from where I was crouching, I could see the tears in her eyes. "You were right, my son. It is impossible for us all to survive this."

"No!" Jacorel ran as fast as he could, but he was too far away.

"The people look to you now … elyyshar."

The lightning arced down, engulfing Saraya.

When my eyes had readjusted, all I saw was her body, crumpled on the walkway.

"Nooooo!" Jacorel dashed to her side, picking her up and cradling her. She was barely breathing and her eyes fluttered closed. "Mother, please. I cannot be elyyshar. You must lead us through this!"

He reached for the blue crystals of her necklace, but she grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

She shook her head weakly. "Some … choices … must … last…"

She went limp, and Jacorel trembled out of anguish in the rain. Behind him, the great Sea Guardian loomed.

A noise attracted Cetus's attention. He turned in time to see Benjamin and Edward flying toward the center of the island.

"They did it. They're safe," Leah said, but immediately afterward Cetus turned away from Jacorel and watched Benjamin and Edward instead. Suddenly I felt an energy in the air, and my hair stood on end.

"Do you guys feel that?"

"Oh no…"

Right in front of Edward's glider, a tornado descended from the sky.

Leah gaped. "Did this thing just make a tornado out of thin air?!"

Emilyne nodded. "Yes … Cetus is the storm."

The tornado's wind overpowered Edward's glider and spun them back toward Cetus.

Fear gripped me, and I ran over to Jacorel. "Jacorel, we have to do something! Cetus is bringing Edward and Benjamin back! We have to save them!"

"How could I?" Jacorel asked downcast. "I couldn't even save my own mother."

I grabbed his shoulder. "We have to save them! They need you. Benjamin needs you. He will die right now unless you do something! I know you won't let that happen, Jacorel! I know you won't let him get hurt!"

Jacorel stirred. He got up to his feet and looked at the sky. "Benjamin," he said quietly, and then scanned the environment for an idea. "We have to force a retreat, and we don't have much time."

In the sky, Edward's glider was getting closer to Cetus every second.

"But how? The catapults, the bombs, we don't have any attack that's strong enough," I said desperately. I was so scared at this point because not only was my best friend in danger, my boyfriend was, too.

"We do not. But he does." Jacorel pointed at Cetus.

"Yes!" Leah exclaimed. "That's it. Find a way to use his own electric attack against him!"

"The anchor!" I exclaimed, an idea forming in my mind. "He's still caught in the anchor's chain from when he crashed into the elevator!"

"And the metal will conduct the electricity back to him! Bella, you're a genius!" Alice exclaimed and jumped up and down.

"That is the plan," Jacorel said determinedly. "We get Cetus to hit the anchor with a ball of lightning! There is only one thing that can lure him now, and it is in Benjamin's hands!"

"An idol? But how? The satchel is up in the air with Benjamin, and there are no gliders left!" I realized with dread.

"There are no _intact_ gliders left." He climbed into the glider Edward and I crashed earlier, with a burnt hole in one wing.

"This is crazy. You'll hardly be able to maneuver!" I insisted.

"It will last long enough. It may be more difficult while carrying the idol satchel alone … but I must do it."

"Good thing you won't be alone then." I climbed into the second harness. "I'll get the bag. You fly."

Jacorel nodded and dropped the glider over the edge. We caught air, wobbling slightly from the hole in the wing, but managed to head toward Edward and Benjamin.

Edward spotted me. "Princess, what the hell are you doing?" he yelled in panic. It was obvious he didn't like that I was there, in the center of danger.

"Benji, just toss me the bag!" I called, ignoring Edward.

"What?! Why?!"

"We have a plan," Jacorel said to back me up.

Benjamin looked into Jacorel's eyes and nodded. He threw me the bag, which I caught with both hands.

Edward looked at us with worried eyes and then locked gazes with Jacorel. "Take good care of Bella, Jacorel! That's my girl you've got there!"

Jacorel nodded at him and flew the tattered glider back toward Elyys'tel where Cetus waited. Electricity once more crackled among his teeth, preparing to strike us down.

"He's looking right at us! The plan's working!" I said to Jacorel.

"We must make it to the anchor!"

Cetus fired again and again and each time, Jacorel managed to dodge the bolt.

"We are … almost … there!"

"Come on!"

Cetus spit more lightning, right as Jacorel dove behind the ship's anchor dangling from the tree branches. The beast's aim was true, striking the iron anchor and channeled the massive current down the chain and into Cetus himself.

Stunned, the serpent slumped against the tree, his head rested upon a building.

Jacorel brought us in for a soft landing, and I hopped out.

Emilyne came up to us. "You have wounded the serpent … but he yet lives!"

I pointed toward the esca. "There! Look!"

We could see the outline of the Catalyst idol encased in the bulb on Cetus head.

Emilyne drew her blade. "I will mount the beast's head and cut it out of him!"

"Get me my damn trophy," I told her through clenched teeth. That particular idol called out to me, and I wanted it.

With an eager grin, Emilyne ran and with a stunning leap, vaulted onto Cetus's head and grabbed his esca by the stem. "My pleasure."

She slashed straight through the thin tentacle, but as she did so, the bulb released the idol. It rolled down Cetus's head and fell off the edge.

"No!" I ran toward the edge only to watch it pass by, plummeting down toward the sea. I frowned and made the fast decision to go after it.

"Bella!" Leah called after me when she realized what I was about to do. "What are you doing?! Are you crazy?!"

I leaped from the top platform of Elyys'tel, weightless as I plunged through space.

"Come on…" I mumbled and reached out with my fingertips. The golden glint of the idol grew closer and closer. I grabbed it right before I hit the water—

I was sitting on the bed in Benjamin's familiar dorm room. Nearby, he was trying on a shirt, checking himself out in the mirror. The thudding bass from Saturday night frat parties wafted through the window.

"Okay … I guess this looks good enough," Benjamin said insecurely.

"Relax! You look great!" I reassured him.

"Maybe I'll actually make some friends this time." He sighed. "Or I could stop kidding myself, stay in tonight, and binge some Netflix."

I stood up. "Hey, what's wrong? You were talking about going to this party all week."

He glanced at me. "I did promise myself I'd go."

"I'm fine either way," I said, not wanting to pressure him into anything he didn't want to do. "I think we've still got ice cream in the mini fridge."

Benjamin groaned. "Ugh, come on, I'll just go. I'm gonna go. I'm gonna do it. Sometimes I just … wish I had someone … special."

"Benji, you are an amazing guy. You'll find someone. I know it. One day, you'll meet someone outta nowhere, and it'll be exactly who you've been looking for all along."

A shy smile slowly spread on Benjamin's face.

Suddenly, there was a knocking sound.

"Hello?" Benjamin called out and opened the door. "That's weird." He stepped out into the hallway to look around.

"Who is it?"

I got up to follow Benjamin out and suddenly the world around me blurred. The room stretched to the horizon.

"Benji? What's … what's happening?"

I struggled to keep my balance, and I finally made it to the doorway and followed him out the door into pitch blackness. I looked back toward the room, but it was gone.

"Benjamin?"

I walked forward through the void until I was in a rainforest. The peak of the volcanic Mount Suerte was barely visible through the canopy. In my hands was a small shovel.

I heard a clinking sound and looked down at the ball chain hanging around my neck: dog-tags. I pulled them up, wiped away the grime to see the embossed name. ' _Masen, Edward Anthony.'_

I whirled around; my heart pounding in fear.

I was alone.

My body was stained with dirt … and blood.

"Edward!"

I couldn't hear a single sound.

"Edward!" I tried again. "Benjamin! … Anyone?"

I trudged forward and eventually broke through the edge of the trees.

"Where am I?" I asked myself. Before me was an ornate cave entrance. It looked like the mouth of a fanged animal.

I entered cautiously. Each footstep echoed in the chamber.

"Vicky? Leah? You guys in here?"

Slowly my eyes adjusted and I pressed forward until I stepped on a mound of dirt.

"What the—"

I stepped back and saw more of them. I counted and then looked down at the dirty shovel in my hands.

Eleven mounds of dirt in a row … eleven graves.

"No … no, no, no."

I hit the sea water after my enormous fall. I sank down deep into darkness. My fingers still clutched the idol.

The current around me moves and I looked to my left and saw Cetus burned and wounded, slipping back into the water.

His enormous body and tail continued so far into the sea I couldn't see where they ended.

As Cetus sank beneath the waves, he turned his lifeless gaze to me one last time and then he left, vanishing into the depths.

I swam through the dark, finally breaching the surface.

Trudging up the beach, I heard the massive cheer going up from the Kaarii as they watched Cetus retreat.

"Yi-yi-yiiiii!"

"Ayyaaa!"

Edward and Benjamin returned, landing their glider, and Edward immediately ran to me, embraced me tightly, and kissed me passionately. His dog-tags grazed my fingers and the feeling of pure relief washed over me, and I clutched him even tighter.

"That was some quick thinking to bail us out back there. I guess I owe you one," he mumbled into my hair in an attempt to bring the humor back.

"I'm sorry, babe, but your tab is waaay past one," I replied to his teasing into his shirt, but my heart was thundering just as fast as his was.

I felt his grin, and he laughed, but it was still a bit strained. I understood him completely because I had never been as worried about another person as I had when Cetus had turned on him and Benjamin, and I was so relieved they were both okay. I guess he felt the same about me.

"Hey, have you seen Jacorel?" Benjamin asked, coming up to the two of us.

A hush fell over the city.

Benjamin turned around to see Jacorel carrying Saraya's body. As he passed, one by one, the Kaarii knelt to their new elyyshar.

A few hours later, as the last of the storm clouds dispersed, the Kaarii gathered in a jubilant procession through the rubble of their village.

Peter looked slightly confused. "Kinda weird to have a parade when everything's destroyed, ya know?"

Harrvel hobbled up next to him to explain."The elyyshar's coronation must happen as soon as the predecessor passes on. Through peace and war, the line of succession remains constant."

"Yeah, dummy!" Sether said and chuckled at Peter.

"Hey! Only my friends can call me that! We ain't friends yet, kid!" Peter said, but the smile on his face made it obvious he wasn't offended.

"Hee hee, I like this Cat-a-liss!"

Emilyne approached me. "Catalyst. I have something for you if you wish." She handed me a neatly folded set of Kaarii clothes.

"What is this?" I asked.

"You proved yourself one of us today. This is the honored attire of a Kaarii warrior hero. You have earned it."

I put the softly woven, green clothes on and they fit perfectly. It was an outfit consisting of a crop-top-like halter and a loin-cloth-esque skirt. I was amazed that, despite the clothes not covering much, my breasts felt supported and I didn't feel too exposed. I could understand how it was possible to fight in the clothes, and I felt completely comfortable.

"Impressive," Emilyne said. "You do not do the uniform as much shame as I anticipated."

"That's probably the nicest thing you've ever said," I told her.

"Top five, certainly."

Kate turned around and saw me. "Wow. Lookin' good, Bella!"

Emmett gaped. "Whaaaa, Bella looks so cool! How come I don't get one?"

Emilyne looked at him. "Because you are not yet a hero of the Kaarii people."

"Come on, dude! I flew a glider into that thing's mouth!" he insisted.

"On purpose?"

He shrugged. "Whatever, I'll just make my own hero clothes."

"You will not," Emilyne said, her tone saying it would offend every Kaarii if he attempted it.

"Watch me," Emmett said and grinned.

Emilyne turned away from him and back to me. "Ahem. There is one more thing to give you, Catalyst. And this time, I insist. Please. Follow me. _Alone_."

"Um … okay." I followed Emilyne along a winding tree path, up a narrow flight of stairs, to a small outdoor grove, where a steaming, sumptuous meal had been laid out on a small table.

"Surprise!" Sether said, jumping out in front of me.

"What … what is…?"

"In our culture, when one saves the life of another, that debt must be repaid. First a feast … then with a great gift."

"You saved me, so we feed you!" Sether said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, I … I mean, you don't have to..." I said, unable to find words.

"It would be a great dishonor if you were to decline," Emilyne said with a frown.

"Then I'd be happy to eat!" I hurriedly said, absolutely not wanting to offend the war chief now that I was finally on her good side.

I pulled up a seat at the table, and right away, several kittens, their fur hot pink and blue, paced around me, nuzzling my feet as they purred. Furball bounded around, happily yipping as they played with him.

"You're a big cat person, huh?" I asked Emilyne.

"I've long found that cats make the best companions," she replied and sat down. One of the kittens immediately jumped up in her lap, and she stroke its fur lovingly.

"They're her only friends!" Sether stated.

"Sether!"

"It's true!"

I reached down and scratched behind one of the kitten's ears. Its fur changed color as it purred.

"Please. Eat," Emilyne urged me.

"Right!"

I looked at the table. There was a delicious-smelling plate of fish and crab, a bowl of what looked like a berry salad, and a big goblet with some kind of blue fluid.

I reached for the salad first and looked closer into the bowl. There were big flavorful leaves, thick glistening berries, and what looked like a spicy honey glaze.

"This looks amazing," I complimented and took a bit. It was perfection. Sweet and spicy with salad so crisp it was out of this world. "Wow … just wow…"

"You like it?"

"It's … divine," I said honestly. There was no other way to describe it.

"I told Emilyne to put extra berries!" Sether said proudly.

"Good thinking!"

"They're known as mezzberries, and grow only on this tree," Emilyne explained. "They say if you share one with your lover, the two of you will be together forever."

I smiled at her. "I'll keep that in mind!"

I continued to eat and drink and had a great time. Afterward, I slumped back in my chair, stomach full to the point it felt like I would explode.

"That … was incredible."

Emilyne gave me a smile, and I saw how it instantly smoothed out her features and actually made her look rather cute. "I am happy to have you. After what you did for Sether … I consider you as kin." She put the kitten in her lap down on the floor and leaned forward. "The feast was part of your reward. I also offer you a great gift." She turned around and pulled out her obsidian blade. She flicked it around and handed it to me, hilt-first.

My eyes widened as I accepted it. "Your dagger? Why are you giving this to me?"

"Because I owe you a blood oath now. At great risk to yourself, you saved Sether, who I cherish like my own life."

"Thank you, Emilyne," I said sincerely and attached it to my skirt.

Emilyne awkwardly bowed to me.

Sether gaped. "I don't think I've ever seen Emilyne bow to anyone!"

"Do not become accustomed to it."

I thanked her again. "Thank you, Emilyne. Really."

"No." She shook her head. "Thank you."

We joined the others in the throne room. Sunlight poured in from holes in the trunk left by Cetus's teeth.

Jacorel sat on the throne. He tapped his feet nervously.

Benjamin caught his anxiousness and smiled. "Relax. This is going to be just like the ending of _A New Hope_ where they all get medals and smile at each other."

Jacorel glanced at him. " _A New Hope_ … this is one of your stories?"

"Uh, it's the best one! Okay, so like, a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…"

Harrvel entered, carrying a new crown, and the room went quiet. Beside me, Edward reached down and squeezed my hand.

"I like this," he whispered in my ear.

"The outfit?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah. Looks easy to take off."

I chuckled and playfully pushed him before focusing back on Harrvel and Jacorel.

"And so the cycle renews! Just as all life begins and ends upon Kaanu, the hope of all Kaarii rests on the shoulders of our elyyshar." Harrvel reverently placed the crown upon Jacorel's head. "Rise now, Elyyshar Jacorel."

The Kaarii brought themselves to their knees.

"Ha ha! Yeah! Go J-Dog!" Emmett applauded enthusiastically. A few masked faces swiveled toward him. "Oh, you guys don't do clapping. Whoooooops."

Jacorel spoke up. "We have much to answer for. We have caused great harm to each other…" At that, his eyes fell on Benjamin. "But now we move forward together. Catalyst and Kaarii, side by side. The hope of our people does not depend on me. Nor is it determined by any one individual. It is the product of all who are gathered here. Because of every one of us, Elyys'tel persists. We must never forget that."

The Kaarii nodded in silence until Sether started clapping and giggling.

Emilyne joined in, then more Kaarii. Soon, the audience hall was overtaken with riotous applause. Over the din, I made out Emilyne speaking to Harrvel, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Both of them looked very troubled, though, and I frowned.

I filed out of the throne room and spotted Victoria nearby.

She sat on a bridge, her legs dangling over the edge, looking out at the infinite sea.

"Victoria..."

I took a seat beside her.

"Oh … I'm glad it's you," she said with a small smile.

"We did it, Vicky. We saved the day. Can you believe it?"

"As a matter of fact, I can."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Because of you, Bella. More than this place, more than everything that's happened to us ... it's you that makes me believe in the impossible."

Something tugged at my memory … as if I'd been here before.

"Good. Because we've still got a long road ahead if we're ever gonna get out of here," I told her with a chuckle.

"Not me."

Then it hit me. I remembered where I'd seen this before … when I touched the mermaid idol.

"Victoria? Victoria, stay with me. Something bad's about to happen!"

Victoria leaned against me and gazed at the horizon. Her eyes teared up and shined like the sea. "Everyone fights so hard to have some say in their own life … to have some control over themselves."

"Victoria, no! You can't let this happen! I didn't have time to change it yet!"

"But in the end, all we really have control over is whether we appreciated what we had."

Her words grew softer and slower. Her eyelids fluttered, barely staying open. Her voice was like a whisper.

Tears filled my eyes. "No … no, don't leave me."

"And when you finally make it … to the other side…"

I bellowed at the top of my lungs. "HELP! SOMEONE, COME QUICK! WE NEED HELP!"

"You'll be the queen ... you always carried..."

"…inside you," I finished for her, and my tears spilled over.

She went limp, her head slumped on my shoulder. Her breath came slower … and slower…

I held her against my chest … and let my tears fall.

 **~~{MEJ}~~**

Cullen paced under the fluorescent lights, his hands buried in his pockets. "Tell me about our guests," he ordered.

Iris flickered and opened her holographic mouth. " _As expected, following the protocol, all of the hotel's guests were ushered into MASADA pods as soon as the time-quake began._ "

"And the results?"

" _Just a 2% failure rate. On the low end of estimates._ "

Cullen scratched the stubble on his chin and nodded. "They're fortunate to be alive at all." Iris's face fell, and Cullen frowned. "What is the matter? Are you malfunctioning?" And then he understood and smiled. "Ah. Alistair. Never fear, Iris. Your memory may have been wiped recently, but _I_ never forget a thing."

" _There's something else, Carlisle. Something I think you should see. About one of the guests._ "

"Show me."

Iris's drone projected a wall of light. A personnel file shimmered in a hologram. Cullen stepped closer to it and read.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Oh, my. That name … One and the same?"

" _Indeed. It's him._ "

Cullen glared angrily at Iris. "Then how did we not know he was here?"

" _He was checked into The Ethereal under an alias. But DNA confirms it._ "

"Then … what in God's name is he doing here?"

" _Why don't you ask him yourself?_ " Iris suggested.

Cullen smirked. "Right as always, dear. Let's wake him up. And put on a fresh pot."

A few minutes later, a muscular, grizzled man limped through the door in his underwear. The first thing he saw was Cullen sitting with his legs crossed at the knee and smiling at him.

The man glared deadly. "You've got five seconds to tell me who the hell you are," he threatened and cracked his knuckles.

Cullen smiled even wider. "Coffee first? It's Colombian. Exquisite."

"Four."

Cullen sighed. "Very well. Who am I? Why, Commander McKenzie … I'm your new employer."

McKenzie clenched his fists and took a step forward. "Careful. You don't know me, amigo. You don't _want_ to know me. And I sure as sweet hell don't work for you."

"You will, once I tell you what I can offer," Cullen said confidentially.

The intimidating man scoffed. "I've got covert contracts with about two dozen governments, enough money and guns to last a lifetime, so I don't think there's anything you can—"

"Edward Masen. Work for me, and he's all yours."

McKenzie went quiet and appraised Cullen for a long moment.

"Alright then … 'boss.' I'm listening."

Cullen grinned. "Good. We begin right away."

"That's what I like to hear." McKenzie nodded, but then he remembered something. "Oh, and one more thing … I brought friends."

* * *

 **A/N:** So the Kaarii accepts them now, but that vision Bella had of everyone dead but her was kind of scary … and Victoria, her idol-vision came true, so what do you think will happen now?

And McKenzie is there? On the island? With friends? And Cullen wants to hire him, but for what?

Like last week, the teaser for next week will be below, but I'd love to hear your thoughts anyway!

Until then,

Stay Awesome!

 **Teaser, Chapter 23**

"Good luck, Catalysts. You will need it," Emilyne said, and I gave her a grateful nod.

We followed the old Shaman through a series of dark, winding tunnels inside the very base of the tree. We had been walking for almost half an hour when Alistair spoke up with an irritated tone.

"Harrvel, how much further? Do you even _know_ where you're taking us?"

"Patience! We are almost … _There_!" He pointed with his staff at something in front of us.

At the end of the tunnel, a massive tangle of roots blocked the way. Silvery droplets fell from cracks in the wood and collected in a small puddle.

"Uh … that's not lookin' so good. You guys might wanna get your tree checked out," Peter said, frowning at the 'leaking' roots.

Harrvel smiled. "To the contrary, the tree is quite healthy. Imbibing its sap will allow you to enter a transcendent state, opening your eyes to dimensions beyond those normally apparent."

"Whaaaat? Sign me up!" Emmett exclaimed with a grin. He bustled toward the dripping roots.

"Whoa, whoa. You expect all of us to _drink_ that stuff?" Edward asked incredulously.

"The Heart is trapped between the world we know and all other realities that converge upon this location." Harrvel glanced at Edward, amused. "Perhaps you know another way to manipulate dimensional boundaries?"

"Nope," Edward replied sheepishly.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Are you guys ready for the next part of the gang's adventure?

I'm gonna continue putting the disclaimer here just be sure that everyone is aware of where this story originated.

This story isn't 100 % mine. I have transformed it into a story from an interactive story app called _Choices_ (an app I am completely obsessed with atm) and the creators are Pixelberry Studios.

 **So here's my disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot of this story. All recognizable content belongs to their respective owner. No copyright infringement intended. Names and places have been changed for the purpose of Fanfiction.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 23}**

I sat on the swaying bridge high up in the Kaarii village with Victoria's limp body in my arms. "Vicky, you gotta wake up!"

Her slight frame suddenly became heavy in my arms, and I knew that she was gone. "Victoria! Victoria, no…"

A crowd began to pour out of the audience hall following Jacorel's coronation, and the rest of my group crossed the rope bridge to join me.

"You okay, Princess?" Edward asked me when he saw Victoria in my arms and the tear streaks on my cheeks.

"Oh, no … It's Victoria!" Tanya exclaimed.

"She just collapsed! I d-don't know…" I stammered out.

Kate rushed forward and knelt next to Victoria's body. "Easy, Bella. Lie her down."

We gently placed her on a wooden platform, and Kate took a moment to check on her. She froze, and I noticed her tearing up, and it only confirmed what I already knew.

"It's her Rotterdam's. The final stage is a coma," Kate said, and I looked at her in cautious hope.

"You mean she's not dead?"

She put a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Not yet, but she very well may be."

Furball nudged Victoria with his nose, trying to wake her.

Garrett looked at Victoria's body with a sad and befuddled expression. "I don't understand. She said she had months still to live!"

"We went through the portal, remember? We lost six months. If it sped things up, then … then she's probably only got a few hours left at the most," Kate said softly.

I shook my head. "No…"

Edward placed his arms around me, and I turned and buried my face in his shirt. I felt him kiss the top of my head but my tears couldn't be stopped.

"The vine that had intertwined with her branches has woefully pulled her down. I grieve for your loss, Catalysts, " Harrvel said with genuine sadness in his eyes.

"I did not know of her illness. I am sorry," Emilyne offered her condolences.

"We can't just give up!" Tanya exclaimed, completely distraught. "What about those plants on the roof of The Ethereal? The ones that healed Alistair's cut!"

Kate shook her head sadly. "Those healed _wounds_ … but this isn't an injury. The syndrome's part of her genetic physiology."

Benjamin turned to Jacorel. "Jacorel, please. You have to help us."

Jacorel looked at Harrvel. "There must be something we can do."

Harrvel bowed his head solemnly. "There is one possibility … but all of our elyyshars, including your mother, have forbidden seeking it."

I looked up from Edward's shirt and frowned. "You owe us! We _saved_ your village!"

"Hell yeah, we did. How about showing a little gratitude?" Peter agreed with me.

Jacorel nodded. "Our people are in your debt. But more than that, you're my friends. We will do everything we can to heal her." He turned back to Harrvel. "Go on. As elyyshar, I command you. Tell us everything you know."

"Legends speak of a crystal of tremendous life energy, hidden somewhere in the tree of Elyys'tel. Our ancestors called it the Island's Heart. The Heart is responsible for all of the prodigious growth you see around you. Its touch is said to renew all living things"

Peter nodded. "So we find this Miracle-Gro or whatever and give it to Victoria. Piece of cake."

Emilyne shook her head sadly. "The Heart exists to nurture the tree, not us. The legends warn us to never seek it out."

"I'm afraid Emilyne is correct. Its power is beyond what any one individual can command," Harrvel said. "Besides, the Heart is … not of this reality. It can only be found by those who walk between dimensions."

"You've gotta be kidding," Rosalie said angrily.

"As Catalysts, it is possible for you to enter that realm. But the journey is a perilous one," Harrvel continued.

Leah frowned. "We're not afraid of danger."

"Um, speak for yourself," Benjamin replied.

Harrvel locked eyes with Leah. "It is not mortal peril I speak of. But you may become … _lost_ , wandering the veil for eternity."

Alice stepped forward. "We've gotta do this for Victoria. We're her only chance."

"No more talk. Where do we find this thing?" Leah pushed.

"We must enter the Root Burrows. There lies your path to the Heart," Harrvel said cautiously.

"Lead the way," I told him determinedly.

As Harrvel shuffled off, I paused and looked back at Victoria's motionless form. I took her hand and squeezed it. "Hang on, Vicky. Just hang on."

Jacorel gently scooped her up into his arms. "While you seek the Heart, I'll find a proper place for her to rest. Benjamin. Be careful."

"Good luck, Catalysts. You will need it," Emilyne said, and I gave her a grateful nod.

We followed the old Shaman through a series of dark, winding tunnels inside the very base of the tree. We had been walking for almost half an hour when Alistair spoke up with an irritated tone.

"Harrvel, how much further? Do you even _know_ where you're taking us?"

"Patience! We are almost … _There_!" He pointed with his staff at something in front of us.

At the end of the tunnel, a massive tangle of roots blocked the way. Silvery droplets fell from cracks in the wood and collected in a small puddle.

"Uh … that's not lookin' so good. You guys might wanna get your tree checked out," Peter said, frowning at the 'leaking' roots.

Harrvel smiled. "To the contrary, the tree is quite healthy. Imbibing its sap will allow you to enter a transcendent state, opening your eyes to dimensions beyond those normally apparent."

"Whaaaat? Sign me up!" Emmett exclaimed with a grin. He bustled toward the dripping roots.

"Whoa, whoa. You expect all of us to _drink_ that stuff?" Edward asked incredulously.

"The Heart is trapped between the world we know and all other realities that converge upon this location." Harrvel glanced at Edward, amused. "Perhaps you know another way to manipulate dimensional boundaries?"

"Nope," Edward replied sheepishly.

Furball sniffed at the mirror-hued puddle with curiosity.

"Have you tried drinking it yourself?" I asked the Shaman, just a little bit scared.

"Of course. But the sap no longer has any effect on us Kaarii. Our ancestors were the first to partake of it. Over time, the revelations of the sap changed our people, making us as we are today." He stared into my eyes. "It should still work its wonders on you, however. Or so we must hope."

All of us shared a silent look, telling each other that we were ready for it.

"Let's do it," I said, nodding. "I'll go first."

Harrvel untethered a silver chalice from his belt and lowered it to scoop up the sap. He offered it to me, and I slowly raised it to my lips.

"Alright, here we go."

I took a big gulp and handed the chalice back to Harrvel. The sap tasted unlike anything I'd ever known. Simultaneously sweet and bitter … burning and soothing.

"Is it gross?" Benjamin asked.

"It's actually not bad. Just … weird. It's almost like it's … everything at once."

One by one, the rest drank from the cup. When everyone had finished, we stood in the dark, looking at each other in anticipation.

"Harrvel, should we be, uh … feeling something?" I asked.

"Hm. Perhaps it may take a moment. The legends were rather vague, to be honest."

Kate glared at him. "Wonderful. We don't even know what poison we just drank."

"Let us return to the surface to consult the ancient texts."

We headed back up the winding roots of Elyys'tel and out through the base of the trunk.

Rosalie grumbled to herself. "This crap better kick into gear. Victoria needs us to—"

Suddenly, my vision shattered into a million facets filled with impossible color, as if I was looking through some sort of kaleidoscope prism.

"Whoa!"

"Anybody else seeing this?!" Garrett asked.

"It's hitting, dudes … it's hitting!" Emmett exclaimed.

I looked around and as I turned, the shapes around me started to spin. The world seemed to refract in an infinite recursion.

"Harrvel, what are we looking at?" Leah called out.

When she didn't get an answer, I turned and saw that the Shaman was gone.

"I think we're in the space between dimensions!" Tanya said.

"It's so beautiful!" I said in awe.

"I've never seen colors like this," Leah agreed with the same awe.

"It's like we're seeing the code of the world. How it all really is under the hood," Rosalie said.

Kate shook her head. "I'm sorry, no! I so did not sign up for this Wrinkle in Time insanity. I just wanted to spend a few days on the beach, but noooo. That was too much to ask!"

"So what the hell do we do now? The part of the movie where the good guys start hallucinating usually doesn't end well," Benjamin said.

Alistair nodded. "Agreed. Tread carefully. And Tanya, please stay next to me."

She smiled at him. "Okay, Alistair. I'll keep you safe."

"Huh—no, I mean I'd keep—never mind."

"I dunno what y'all are freaking out over. This is dope!" Peter said.

"Preach," Rosalie agreed.

Peter and Rosalie high-fived but their hands passed straight through each other.

"What the hell did I just see?" Edward asked, shocked.

"Dude! Are we ghosts?" Emmett cried out.

"Ha! I'm totally haunting you, Peter!" Rosalie grinned.

"Nuh-uh, I'm haunting you!"

All of us tried to touch each other, but our fingers phased through each other, like liquid.

I snuck up behind Emmett and pushed my arms through his belly, waving my hands around. "Emmett, you're growing extra arms!"

"Whoaaaa! Haha!"

As everyone started to laugh, Emmett stepped back and passed straight through me. In the split second that our bodies crossed, I felt a strange sensation, as if I briefly embodied Emmett, not unlike the visions when I touched a catalyst idol.

"Duuuuuude … did you feel that?"

"Yeah. So weird."

"You guys think that Shaman will let me bring some of this stuff back? You know, for … science," Emmett asked with a smirk.

Garrett spoke up. "Okay, so … I guess we're ghosts right now. But we can't lose track of what we came here to do … wherever here is."

I nodded. "Right. Find this Island's Heart thing, and save Victoria."

"The old man said it was feeding the giant tree, right? It's gotta be somewhere in the city," Edward said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Leah ushered. "Let's head up and see what we can find."

I lead the others toward Elyys'tel's grand entrance only to find it barricaded with a high wall of sharp wooden spikes.

"Guys, I don't think this was here before," Alice said.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Wow, Alice, again with the subtle insight."

I stepped closer to the barricade.

"Bella, be careful!" Tanya cautioned.

"I'll be okay," I reassured. A feeling told me it was right.

I stepped even closer, the wall's jagged spikes inches from my body. I reached out and touched the tip of a spike, and I felt its sharp point pushing back.

"I can do this." I closed my eyes and reached out again and this time, my hand moved straight through the wall, like a ghost. "I'm through! Everybody, come on! We don't just phase through each other. We can phase through solid walls too."

"Sick! Ghost-Bella for the win!"

"Of course it worked. Bella's the only one of you not dumb enough to miss it," Kate complimented.

One by one, the group passed through the spiked wall into the Kaarii's tree city.

"We're inside. Hooray. Now what?" Edward asked with his usual hint of sarcasm.

"We just have to figure out where this Heart thing is."

"Perhaps they can help?" Alistair said and pointed forward. Across the walkway, several Kaarii warriors brandishing spears ran toward us.

" _There they are!"_

They were shouting in their native tongue, but in my head, I could still understand them perfectly.

"Hey! Fellas! Can you give us a hand?" Edward asked.

The Kaarii raised their spears as they charged.

" _Get them!"_

Alistair screamed, and then turned away, wrapping Tanya in his arms to shield her.

I closed my eyes, terrified, and in an instant, the Kaarii warriors stopped, frozen, mid-charge. Not even their eyes moved.

"Uh … what just happened?" I asked.

"They stopped moving!" Alice

"Not just them," Leah stated.

I looked around. Everything was perfectly still; the leaves in the wind, the clouds. "I think … time just stopped."

"What the hell is happening? Why were they attacking us anyway?" Kate asked with a deep frown.

"Don't think it's us they were after. Honestly, I don't think they could see us at all. Look." Garrett pointed behind us.

I turned around and saw another group of warriors, frozen in time, their eyes burning with hate.

"They're attacking each other," Edward said, his voice laced with confusion.

"What the hell? Why? It was all peace and love ten minutes ago!" Peter exclaimed.

"The Three Tribes' War," Benjamin mumbled. "The Kaarii talk about it sometimes. Like, a hundred years ago, they had a big civil war over their faith."

"The Faith of the Endless?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. Worshipping the spirit of the island. Listening to the Endless's every prophecy. Freaking out about Raan'losti. One tribe wanted a full theocracy. Another wanted to cast the religion off entirely. It got bad. There was another huge tree city like this. It burned. Those twelve Catalyst Idols we've been finding? Lost. Scattered."

"So that's two tribes. Who's the third?" Kate inquired.

"They're the ones who won," Benjamin continued to explain. "Jacorel's ancestors just wanted peace. They defeated the leaders of both tribes and forced truce. Everything sorta just went … back to normal."

"That's good. They need balance," I said, and Tanya instantly agreed with me.

"I think so, too!"

I nodded. "Seriously. Think how many would've died if every side fought to the last man."

"No. It's a mistake to let your opponent survive. It's just giving them a second chance to finish the job," Leah said, completely disagreeing.

"So we're … then? We're in the past?" Alice asked to clarify.

"It sure looks like it. It's not just space that's refracting … it's time too," Tanya mused.

"Hm. And somehow, it seems we can control its flow," Alistair observed fascinatingly.

I focused my mind and slowly, time spooled forward. In slow motion, the first Kaarii groups sprinted through our ghostly forms and collided with the second, locked in a heated battle.

"Are you controlling this slo-mo fight sequence, Bella? Zack Snyder would be proud," Benjamin said with a smirk and nudged me with his elbow.

" _Saaarrrrraaaaayyyyyaaaa!"_

"Did you hear that?" Rosalie asked and looked around.

I let time resume at full speed and heard it again.

" _Saraya! Where are you?"_

" _Pauluan! I'm here! This way!"_

I looked up and saw a pair of young Kaarii warriors running on a distant platform dozens of feet above us.

Leah pointed. "The woman in the skull mask. It's her."

"Queen Saraya … a hundred years ago!" Tanya said in awe.

"Harrvel said that the elyyshars had forbidden going after the Heart. If they knew something about its power, then…" Alistair said suggestively, and Tanya finished his train of thought with a smile.

"Then maybe she knows where it is! Come on! Let's follow her!"

We kept our eyes on Saraya above us and ran along the walkway.

"Hurry! We've gotta keep up!"

Overhead, a Kaarii glider released an incendiary bomb.

"Heads up!" Emmett called out to warn us.

The small bomb exploded. Fire ate away at the wood, collapsing the bridge ahead.

"Crap!" Peter cursed.

I stayed calm and focused, willing myself to reverse time. Everything instantly changed direction. The glider flew backward, warring factions split apart and the bridge repaired itself.

"Hell yeah, Bella!" Rosalie cheered.

"Good thinking. Keep going!" Leah ushered, and soon, we reached another destroyed section of the walkway.

"Dammit, we've got no idea when this happened," Edward groaned.

"Way too far to jump," Leah observed.

"Look! Up there!"

High overhead, an arrow slashed the canvas wings of a glider. The Kaarii pilot struggled to keep control as he plunged downward. To avoid crashing, he flew through the gap between the platforms.

I reached out with my hand and tried to grab the moment and time froze once more. The crashing glider was suspended precisely between the two platforms.

"Sick! Bella got us a stepping stone." Rosalie grinned.

"Nice reflexes, Bella. I'm a little impressed," Leah admitted.

"Just a little? Be honest," I said and winked at her.

"Okay, maybe a lot."

" _Hurry, Pauluan!"_

Continuing on, I kept my eyes on Saraya as she led the other warrior along a catwalk—

"Bella wait!" Garrett called out, and I looked down and realized he stopped me from running straight off the end of the platform. "This path doesn't go any farther!"

"We've gotta find a way up to the next level."

We all looked around for anything helpful when my eyes focused on a thin, young branch of the great tree.

"Guys, I have an idea!" I focused my will on speeding up time and soon the small, young branch began to grow. "Quick! Grab on!"

Everyone grabbed hold of the branch as it extended out and up, swooping us toward the higher platform.

I let go and landed on the upper level, dusting off my hands.

"Nice job. Now, where are we?" Garrett asked.

I concentrated and rewound the time back to the war. Everything raced in reverse. Then, young Saraya was standing right there in front of us, talking quickly with her companion as civil war raged below them.

" _Do not lose hope, Pauluan."_

" _But the Faithless are trying to destroy all the Catalyst Idols! What if they find the Island's Heart? What if they—"_

" _Do you really think the Heart from which this great tree blossomed could be destroyed by Kaarii hands? No. It remains beyond our realm. It existed long before us. It will be here long after our people are gone. We must focus on what we can protect … our people."_ Saraya opened a satchel on her hip and revealed a catalyst idol.

" _You have one of the Twelve! Are you handing it over to the Devout?"_

She shook her head. _"No. It is too much power in either of the tribes' hands. It must be hidden. I entrust that mission to you, Pauluan. Keep it safe, somewhere nearby."_

" _And what will you do, Raya?"_

Saraya handed the idol to the warrior then drew a broadsword of obsidian. " _I will bring an end to this."_ She leaped down to a lower platform and rejoined the fray.

Pauluan darted off nervously.

"He's taking off with the idol!" Tanya cried out.

We jogged after the Kaarii warrior until we saw him stop. He looked around for anyone watching, unable to see that we were right beside him through the interdimensional veil.

" _No one else knows about this alcove … it will have to do."_ He brushed aside a layer of moss and vines to open a small hole in the tree's bark and stashed the idol inside before running off. Tanya reached for the idol, but as her hand approached, time warped around her and revealed a solid sheet of bark.

"Wha … in the present, the opening must've grown over! The idol's trapped!" she said desperately.

"Tanya, we were just walking through walls. You can still reach inside!" I told her.

Tentatively, Tanya reached forward. Her hand disappeared into the tree and emerged holding the idol. "Look! I got it!"

She handed me the idol, and like before, as soon as both of us touched it, I was catapulted into her past. I found myself in a classroom back at Hartfeld.

Professor Diaz adjourned the biology class, and Tanya hurriedly packed her things.

Strangely enough, I was able to hear her thoughts. " _I've got just three minutes to get to Econ 203! Then T.A. office hours for Quantum Mechanics before I have to meet with my group for our engineering project! Oh, I hope I make it!"_

She got up and rushed to the end of the row, when—

"Oof!"

She bumped straight into Alistair. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's … all is forgiven. I just wanted to, aheh … here. You dropped this." He handed her a pen engraved with the name 'Tanya Denise Miller.'

"My pen! You found it! I lost it weeks ago!"

Alistair cleared his throat, looking embarrassed. "Hrm. Right. I just found it now. I wasn't … holding onto it for the right moment or something preposterous like that. What I mean to say is, you should keep better track of your things!"

Tanya smiled wide. "I will! Thanks! Gotta go!"

"Oh. I—very well then."

Tanya darted down the staircase when she saw a crowd gathered around the front of the room.

"Diaz graded our papers! Come get 'em!" Emmett bellowed through the classroom.

Tanya wriggled through the crowd and took hers. She looked at the red markings circled on the front page. ' _B plus. I know you can do better than this!'_

" _B plus? It can't be … I—"_

"How'd you do, Tanya? An A, as usual, I guess?" Garrett asked as he walked up to her.

Tanya stuffed her paper into her bag before Garrett could see. "Heh … Sorry, can't chat! Gonna be late for Econ!"

"Man, what I'd give for your 4.0. Congrats!" Garrett complimented her genuinely.

Tanya hurried out of the classroom and rushed across the empty quad. Her professor's words echoed in her head.

" _What am I gonna tell my mom? I should just be honest, right? She has to accept that I'm not perfect! That I'm never gonna be her! That I'm never gonna take over the company! That I'm a … a disappointment!"_

Hot tears flooded her eyes, blinding her. She squeezed her fists, fingernails digging into her palms. Then she saw it … Professor Diaz's car, a modest sedan resting in the parking lot, and she frowned.

She dropped her bag and picked up a temporary signpost from a nearby construction zone. She smashed it into the hood of Diaz's car.

"You know I can do better? You know I can do better?!"

She smashed the trunk, the side view mirror, the door panels.

"Well, I can't, okay?! I can't do any better! Aaaah!"

She threw the signpost. It punctured the windshield, shattering the glass. The noise snapped Tanya out of it, "Oh my god … oh no, no, no, what have I done?! I have to turn myself in! But then what will my mom say? She'll … she'll…"

Tanya felt her hand scoop up her bag and her legs take off at full sprint, fleeing the scene of the crime.

She ran. She didn't know where to. She didn't know how far. She just ran.

I was pulled forward into what appeared to be the next day in the library. Tanya was studying, but I could still hear her thoughts and all she could think about was what she did the previous day. She could hear whispering nearby.

"Yo, Rose, did you hear someone totally whaled on Professor D.'s ride? Was it you?" Peter grinned as he came into the room.

"Pfft. I wish. They don't know who it was yet?"

Someone tapped Tanya's shoulder.

"Hey, Tanya? There are a couple cops here. They wanna talk to you," Kate told her kindly.

"Huh?"

"Yeah. What do they want? Did you see who banged up Professor Diaz's car?"

Tanya swallowed. "Yeah. I guess I did."

Tanya walked toward the pair of police officers. One of them held something small and silver. An engraved pen. Written on the side: 'Tanya Denise Miller.'

Yet again, I was hurled through time and space.

Suddenly, I was on a ledge overlooking the magma chamber of Mount Suerte.

"Tanya, hurry!" Alice cried out.

"Come on, what are you waiting for? You said you could do it!" Kate pressured.

"I can! At least … I think I…" Tanya delicately explored the wiring of a small electronic box. On one side, a red LCD timer counted down: 0:00:58 … 0:00:57…

"If you don't hurry up, Cullen's bomb is gonna kill us all!" Peter said panicked.

"Heavens, will you all shut up? Tanya can do anything! She'll get us out of this!" Alistair said confidently.

"I—"

"You can do this, Tanya. I know you can do this." Garrett said in an attempt to be encouraging, but Tanya snapped.

"I can't, okay?! I can't do it! I can't be what you want me to be!"

"Tanya, we did not mean to—" Alistair tried, but she was too far gone.

"I _can't_ do better!" Tanya picked up a rock and smashed the bomb, over and over.

"Tanya, stop!" Garrett yelled in fear.

" _I! … Can't! … Do! … Better!—_ " She bashed the device one more time. The bomb clicked. The display skipped to 0:00:00. "Oops—"

The world whited out.

When the blinding light faded, I found myself looking into Tanya's eyes. "We found another one, Bella! Isn't that wonderful?"

"This is all well and good, et cetera … but we are still no closer to knowing where the Heart is!" Alistair reminded us.

"No … but we know _when_ it is!" Tanya said happily, completely different from the Tanya I'd just seen in the vision. "Saraya did say that this tree grew from the Heart, right? We just have to rewind time to when it first started to grow!"

"A tree this big? We're talking thousands of years, at least!" Garrett said.

"Alright then," I said and readied myself. "Everybody, hold on … I'm taking us back."

Time reversed, the sun moved back across the sky. War reverted to peace. The buildings around us were deconstructed. The city of Elyys'tel slowly retreated down the great tree's flank.

Time raced faster.

I caught a glimpse of disheveled people in tuxedos and gowns roaming the rainforest.

"Whoa, check it out! Humans!" Rosalie exclaimed.

On the horizon, enormous container ships sailed toward us, their hulls emblazoned with a swirling logo.

"Cullen International. Those are my father's shipping vessels."

Soon, the sea was on fire. At the horizon, a Venezuelan oil tanker was cracked in two, its black blood spilling forth. Nearby, an American destroyer exchanged torpedoes with a trio of German U-boats, and fighter propeller planes were dogfighting overhead.

"World War II. This has gotta be the Battle of the Caribbean." Edward told us.

The world moved even faster. The epileptic flashing between day and night became a steady dim light too fast for my eyes to catch, the sun and moon side by side in the sky. Pirate ships swarmed the bay before us. The manor on Sharktooth Isle unbuilt itself.

"Those must be Angelique's peeps," Emmett said, nodding toward the pirates.

The large galleons gave way to narrow, oared canoes covered in palm leaves, beaching themselves on the sands.

"This must be the Mayan explorers. We've gotta be around 1000 A.D. now," Garrett thought aloud.

"Let's go, Bella. Faster!" Kate encouraged.

I focused. Everything blurred. The island's very coastline fluctuated, warping in tidal erosion. And finally, the colossal tree of Elyys'tel began to shrink.

It continued to shrink away. It turned into a normal-sized tree.

At last, the mighty tree was a sapling, shorter than me.

"Now!" Benjamin called out but I kept going. The tree slipped entirely into the ground.

"What in the heavens are you doing?" Alistair asked me with a confused expression.

"There's something I want to see," was all I said, not breaking my focus from rewinding the time.

I watched as the sea grew darker and colder, Glaciers encroached, snow piled around our legs as the ice age claimed El Jardín.

I caught a flash of a saber-toothed tiger prowling the dead land, and still, I kept going back, diving deeper into history.

"Where are you taking us?" Benjamin asked next to me.

"The beginning."

The island shrank away beneath our feet. Lava poured up the slope of Mount Suerte, back into the withering volcanic cone.

A pterodactyl flew overhead.

The island was now just the small smoking tip of the volcano peeking over the waves. We floated in the warm, prehistoric water, but our clothes remained dry.

Cetus swam nearby.

At last, the volcano was entirely gone, and I stopped rewinding.

All of us were underwater and feeling the currents dance around us, yet we were somehow able to talk and breathe.

"How far back did we go?" Alice inquired and looked around at the deep-blue nothingness surrounding us.

"My best guess based on the lifeforms we saw? About two hundred _million_ years," Tanya replied with wide eyes.

I allowed time to drift forward.

Everything was peaceful … quiet … and then with a massive boom, the ocean floor opened in an enormous fissure far below us.

"What is _that_?" Emmett exclaimed in fear.

Blinding red light from the earth's mantle shone out and rippled in the depths.

"This has gotta be it," Leah said. "The beginning of the island."

Tanya looked beyond baffled. "But how … what … how did that happen? There was no quake … no plate movement!"

Alistair looked just as bewildered next to her. "Tanya's right. This doesn't seem natural."

I had seen what it was I wanted to see. Now we all knew that the mysteries of the island weren't something that had anything to do with what humans had done to it. It stretched a lot further back than that. Back to its very birth.

It didn't give me any true answers, and I wasn't sure if I'd ever find out as I doubted any living creature knew what exactly happened when El Jardín came to be, but I still felt better knowing what I now knew.

So I fast-forwarded time again, back to the birth of Elyys'tel.

Everyone fell silent.

"That … that's gotta be it, right?" Garrett nodded toward the ground.

"Cap, for once, I think you're onto somethin'," Edward said with a teasing smile.

Before us was a small nest of bone-white roots. Encased inside it was a brilliant light, brighter than any I'd ever seen. Even in full daylight, I had to shield my eyes.

"It's … so beautiful," Tanya awed.

"You found it, Bella. We can save Victoria!" Kate said elatedly.

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to get it? We know where it is now but what about in the present?" Emmett asked, which caused Tanya to clap him on the back.

"But, Emmett, we do know where it is in our time."

"Oh good … wait, we do?" he asked with a frown.

"Do you see those bone-white roots the Heart is surrounded by? There's only one place we've seen those in Elyys'tel … The Throne Room!" she exclaimed.

"You're right! The throne in the audience hall is made of those same bone-white roots!" Alice said.

"At the very center of the tree. It's a logical conclusion," Alistair agreed.

"Come on, then. Let's get back to the present and grab the Heart!" Garrett said.

I fast-forwarded time. A sapling grew out of the nest of white roots, then into a small adult tree. "Grab on, just like before!"

Everyone crowded around the young tree, climbing up its branches as it streaked skyward. Everything we'd seen played back at super-speed. Soon, the tree reached full height, and we watched as the city was constructed below us.

We reached our time, and I stopped the fast-forward.

We ran over to the throne room, phasing through its heavy wooden doors. Inside, the prism effect was stronger than ever, the room seeming to repeat infinitely.

"This is kinda making my head hurt," Emmett complained.

"Hang on, we're almost there!"

The throne sat in the center of the room. An extradimensional light beamed forth, shining through the roots.

"There it is."

I knelt before the throne and reached forward. My hand passed through the roots and I felt my fingers close around something. "I … I feel it!" What I was touching felt like everything at once … rough and smooth; burning hot and freezing cold; round and sharp. I pulled my hand back, and it emerged holding a ball of pure white light. "I've got it!"

"Uh, what's it doing?" Benjamin asked cautiously, looking at the light.

Its light intensified, engulfing everything.

"Whoaaa!"

In the blinding light, Edward took my hand. "You still with me, Princess?"

"Yeah," I told him through gritted teeth, and I winced against the light. It bathed me completely. And finally it faded away. The audience hall was back to normal. Everyone stared at the Heart in my hands, a pulsing ball of pure light.

"Astonishing! I didn't think you had a chance of—Ahem … I mean, well done!" Harrvel said with a gaping mouth.

"Stick around, Jumanji. Nothing's impossible when Bella's on the job." Edward said with a proud smile as he looked at me.

I noticed Emilyne standing watch over Victoria in a secluded corner of the hall.

"We recovered the Heart. What now?"

Harrvel delicately took the Heart from me and walked over to Victoria. Its pulsing grew stronger as the Shaman placed it beside her head.

"Now we wait … and hope." Harrvel lowered his head in prayer.

Emilyne hesitated for a moment, and then followed his example.

"Dudes, I think I'm gonna need some fresh air after those shenanigans," Emmett said, puffing his cheeks as he exhaled sharply.

"Pair that with a drink or three, and you got yourself a partner," Edward said and clapped him on the back.

The group began to file out of the room. Rosalie remained in place, staring at Victoria.

"Yo, 404. Servers go down or something?" Peter called for her. "Come on, you haven't made fun of me in, like, five minutes." She remained silent. "Or maybe you're just too lame to think of a good burn! Ha! … What? No comeback?"

Rosalie turned around, and I saw an incredibly pained expression on her face. She marched out of the room.

"Huh?" Peter looked after her, completely confounded.

"We should check on her."

Rosalie was at the opposite end of an adjoining catwalk by the time I emerged from the hall. She leaned against the railing, her gaze falling to the sandy beach below.

"What did I do? She's never like this!" Peter said worriedly.

"You should go talk to her. Like, actually talk. About what's on her mind."

"B-but—I dunno. I dunno if she wants things to get … real like that. At least not with me."

"Peter, she needs you right now," I told him.

"You're right, bro. I'm being a wimp." He squared his shoulders and wandered over awkwardly and sat down beside her. I was just close enough to still hear them talking. "Uh. So … that was pretty wild back there, huh?"

"Go away."

"Yeah, that's what I thought you'd say … thing is, I—"

"—It's not fair."

Peter turned to look at her. "Huh? What's not fair?"

Rosalie sighed. "All of this. Victoria's only ever been kind, and generous, and giving. She's so freaking perfect and pure, it's annoying! And look what happened to her. Look at her luck. And then there's me. Why am _I_ the one who's alive?"

"C'mon. You're not all bad. I mean, I saw you pet a puppy once."

"I'm a jerk to everyone, and you know it, Peter!"

He nodded thoughtfully. "Okay, yeah, that was after you fed it a snail."

"People like her shouldn't be struck down by life while people like _me_ coast by! When the rules are rigged, you walk away. That's how I've always played."

Peter and Rosalie fell silent.

I noticed Sether leaning out of a window nearby. He spotted the two of them and came running up. Giggling, he wrapped his arms around Rosalie.

"Roa-ly"

"What the—"

"I missed you!" Sether said, still hugging her.

Rosalie frowned but ruffled the Kaarii child's hair. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Bleh! Now go play, squirt."

"Bye-bye!" Sether scampered off.

"At least there's one person whose life I bring _joy_ into," she grumbled.

"More than one."

Rosalie whipped around and looked at Peter in shock. "What?"

He nodded. "Yep … I think that Shaman dude has the hots for you."

She grinned. "Pff!" She playfully shoved Peter.

"Careful. You don't wanna go one on one with me, noob. But seriously, look. Life _isn't_ fair. But that doesn't mean it's rigged. It's like in an RPG. You can level yourself up as much as you want … but in the end, some things come down to a dice roll. In football, you can train hard, come in with a rock-solid game plan … then the ball bounces the wrong way, and it's all over. But is that gonna stop you from playing the game?"

Rosalie frowned. "Hell no."

"And if your luck goes south in _Gods and Warlords_ , what do you do?"

"You prepare for the worst … make the most of your chances … and work your ass off to keep your team together," she said without hesitating.

"That's what I'm talking about!"

Peter and Rosalie did a complicated, multi-step fistbump-handshake combo.

"Heh. Haven't done that in a while," he said, grinning at her.

"You still remember it," she said, surprised.

"Come on, Ro. Of course I remember it."

They quietly stared at the moon together, side by side … until Rosalie rested her head on his shoulder.

"What made you come over here anyway?"

"Bella convinced me. I thought you were just gonna punch me."

Rosalie looked over her shoulder and saw me watching. I quickly averted my eyes and pretended to be looking at the stars.

"Well, there's still time for that."

I left them there on the bridge and headed back inside the grand hall only to find the room empty.

"Hello?"

Victoria was nowhere in sight.

"Huh? Where'd they go?"

Harrvel peeked out from behind the throne. "Catalyst! Run! Save yourself!"

A hovering figure descended from the darkness above.

" _W_ _here is it?"_

Each word sent a shockwave through my body, causing me to fall to my knees.

"Oh god … Victoria? W-where's what?"

Victoria cradled the glowing Heart in her hands. Her eyes crackled with green energy.

" _T_ _he other half. What have you done with the rest of me?!"_

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, so is Victoria possessed now? And we found out why Tanya's dossier photo was a mugshot. Do you think she will snap again? And the island's start is a mystery in itself? Well, damn...

I think I'm gonna continue like I have been and just put next weeks teaser below. It's easier for me since I then have the guarantee nobody misses it ;-)

Until next time,

Stay Awesome!

 **Teaser, Chapter 24**

I rejoined the others by the long tables of food and drink.

Emmett was slurping a fruity cocktail. "Guys, guys … let's promise we'll do this again when we're back in the States."

"Oh, definitely," I agreed.

"Maybe even invite some of our new friends?" Benjamin suggested.

Tanya lit up happily. "That sounds so fun! I can't wait to show you guys my favorite bookstores back home!"

"And my favorite brunch spots!" Kate interjected.

Leah frowned. "Brunch? I don't … think I've ever had brunch."

Kate turned to her. "Oh. My god. You are so coming."

"I'm invited?" she asked, surprised.

"Of course, silly!" Tanya exclaimed.

"Huh. Thanks." She looked down at the ground, but I caught her small smile before she could hide it.

Garrett clapped Edward on the back and grinned. "I could score you some front-row seats to our bowl game if you want, Edward. Since I know you're such a big Garrett Gayle fan and all."

Edward looked uncomfortable and cleared his throat. "Heh … Nah—"

"Come on, bro, we'd love to have you," Peter insisted.

"That's alright—" Edward said, and I knew why he tried to get out of it, but it was not my place to tell. I walked up to him and grabbed his arm in support.

"I know you're too cool for these guys, but so am I and I'm still hanging out with them," Rosalie said with a smirk.

"So whaddya say? Why not?" Garrett continued to push.

" _Because I can't, alright?!_ " Edward exploded, and I tightened my hold on him.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** I've got a real looong chapter for you this week, guys! Lots of different things will happen in this chapter, and our gang will get a chance to relax a bit!

I'm gonna continue putting the disclaimer here just be sure that everyone is aware of where this story originated.

This story isn't 100 % mine. I have transformed it into a story from an interactive story app called _Choices_ (an app I am completely obsessed with atm) and the creators are Pixelberry Studios.

 **So here's my disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot of this story. All recognizable content belongs to their respective owner. No copyright infringement intended. Names and places have been changed for the purpose of Fanfiction.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 24}**

I dropped to my knees, barely able to keep from collapsing completely. I forced my eyes up to where the possessed Victoria floated in front of me, her eyes crackling with green energy.

" _The other half. Where … is … it?"_

"Vic … Victoria, I don't know! I—"

Victoria spread her arms, sending a shockwave that made the entire room tremble.

" _WHERE?"_

Harrvel cowered behind the bone-white throne, trembling. "That isn't your friend anymore, Catalyst! You must save yourself!"

Victoria floated toward me, the air around her shimmering like asphalt on a hot day.

I pushed myself to my feet and staggered toward her, my hand outstretched.

"What are you doing?!" Harrvel exclaimed in panic.

"Please, Victoria … I don't know what's going on … but I know you're in there somewhere," I pleaded with her. "Can you hear me? Vicky?"

She looked down at her own hands, her voice somehow echoed by a low rumble, like the churning of ancient mountains. " _Who … is … this?"_

"Run, you fool!" Harrvel urged me from behind the throne.

"No," I protested. "I'm not leaving Victoria. Not like this." I reached out to touch her cheek, and as soon as my skin touched hers, she froze.

Her glowing green eyes met mine, and as she blinked, they returned to normal.

"…B-Bella?"

She collapsed forward, and I ran up and caught her.

"Victoria! Are you okay?"

"W-what happened? What's going on?" she asked weakly.

"You don't remember?"

"I remember sitting outside with you talking, and then…" She looked around, bewildered. "How did I get here?"

"You passed out. Fell into a coma. Kate said it was the final phase of your Rotterdam's," I explained.

"But how am I here, then?"

"I wasn't going to give up on you. I couldn't. Harrvel told us of a legend about the Island's Heart, and how it could give you life again, but we had to go to another dimension to get it and—"

"Uh, come again?"

I chuckled. "It's a long story. The important thing is that we found it. It was the only thing that could save you. Harrvel did a ritual and—"

"You brought me back? I … How much time do I have left now?"

"That is no longer the question," Harrvel said. "The disease has been shed."

"Shed?" Victoria asked in disbelief.

"Like a dead, unneeded leaf. You are cured Delphinus."

Victoria was suddenly overcome with emotion. She grabbed me and pulled me into a hug, holding me close. "I'm _cured_? I don't know how to thank you."

I hugged her back. "I can't tell you what a relief it is to have you back!"

Harrvel nodded. "The other Catalysts were quite worried about you."

She smiled wide. "Well, no need to worry about me anymore!"

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Vicky … about that…" Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Harrvel putting a finger to his lips.

"Ahem! Perhaps we needn't trouble her with such things, while she still needs to recover!"

I nodded. "It can wait."

"Is there something you need to tell me?" she asked sweetly.

"Honestly, there's a lot. But until we know more, there's nothing we can do. And it matters more that you focus on recovery," I said and smiled reassuringly.

"Okay, Bella. I trust that you'll tell me when the time is right." She inhaled deeply as if it was the first time she was taking a breath. "I'm going to go take a walk. I need some fresh air."

"Of course. Go ahead. I'll catch up with you."

She walked out, gazing up at the world with a stunned expression. I turned to Harrvel, who was bending over to pick something up off the floor.

"What do you have there?" I asked.

"The Island's Heart!" he replied. "So this is what it truly looks like."

He held it out, and I looked closer. It looked like half of a very smooth, completely round stone. On the inside, it glittered with a galaxy of shimmering colors.

"What happened to it?" I asked. It had been shining so bright when I held it, but now it was dull.

"Perhaps it has adjusted to our plane of existence. Its glow may have faded, but you can still sense its power." He placed the large spherical geode in my hands. I felt its energy humming through me, like a muted version of the shockwaves Victoria sent out.

"It looks broken. Like half of it is missing," I observed, studying the jagged side of it.

"Very strange indeed," Harrvel agreed. "If this is only a fragment of such a power … imagine what a complete one could do."

I frowned in worry. "Harrvel, what was that back there? I don't like hiding things from Victoria."

"I understand, of course, but it is the right thing to do. She must re-establish her connection to life!" He looked down at the Heart sadly. "To burden her with something so unknown, it could do more harm than you know."

"So you don't know what happened?"

He sighed. "Not entirely."

"That isn't comforting," I told him honestly.

"When the Heart restored your friend, it did so by filling her with its energy. Perhaps some of its spirit, its soul, now resides in her as well," he speculated.

An uneasy feeling slowly built up inside me. "You're telling me Victoria is being controlled by … what? The spirit of the island?"

He shook his head. "Not controlled. Inhabited. It lives within her now, like a passenger."

"Or a parasite."

"Indeed."

I swallowed. "Harrvel … is she … dangerous? That … _thing_ …was insanely powerful."

"Yes, indeed. It was truly awe-inspiring."

I frowned, suddenly feeling angry. "You didn't look so inspired when you were hiding behind that throne. You looked scared out of your mind."

"I restored your friend to life. The island gave its precious energy for it. Yet, you are ungrateful."

"I'm just trying to look out for my friends," I defended myself. "If that thing takes control of her again … she could be a danger to all of us."

"Yes," he conceded. "She could be a danger. She could also prove to be a tremendous ally. In a way … the same could be said of any of us."

"Look, can you drop the fortune cookie act and just tell me what's going on?"

"I'm sorry, Catalyst. I do not have the answers you seek. No one does." He took the Heart from me and put it on the shelf next to the idols. "Know that you and she both have been granted the most precious gift you could ever ask for. Time. And know that every gift, in the end, comes with a price," he told me with a weary voice, heavy with trouble.

With a nod, Harrvel began to clean up the throne room.

I walked away to leave him alone and stepped out onto the platform outside. Everyone was gathered together around Victoria. As soon as they saw me, they let out a big group cheer.

Emmett ran up to me and gathered me up in a tight hug. "We did it, Bella! We saved Victoria!"

"And all it took was a lil' trip through Time and Relative Dimension in Space," Benjamin said cheerily.

"When we get back, I am so publishing this in a medical journal," Kate vowed and winked at us.

Alistair looked pleased. "Curing Rotterdam's Syndrome in an hour? Let's see my father do that!"

Tanya ran forward and grabbed Victoria in a huge hug. "I'm so happy you're okay!"

"Thanks, Tanya. I'm sorry I gave you all such a scare," Victoria said apologetically.

Jacorel approached us, a pleased look on his face. "Truly, this is a blessing. I am touched to see you all so happy." His expression became more somber. "There has been enough pain in this city already."

Benjamin rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

"Now…" Jacorel continued. "We can begin the Kalinorim!"

Emmett started to cheer. "Yeeeeeah! The Kalinorim! Ha! Uh. What is that?"

"It is one of our oldest rituals," Jacorel explained. "After the coronation of a new elyyshar, we celebrate with a day of feasts, games, and drinks."

Edward grinned. "You had me at 'drinks'."

Emilyne shook her head. "Only fools waste the Kalinorim intoxicated. For the strong-willed, it is a day of fierce competition and the pwning of noobs."

I looked at Emilyne in surprise. "What did you just say?"

Emilyne looked confused. "Did I mistranslate? I thought I heard Rosalie say that earlier."

Rosalie smirked. "Damn right I did."

"Most of my people will be gathering down at the beach. Come! Let us join them," Jacorel said and gestured for us to follow him.

We all went to the elevators with him, but when I looked over my shoulder, I noticed Victoria pacing alone toward a bridge, a look of melancholy on her face. I turned around and followed her.

Victoria stood on the bridge, right where she had been when she fainted. I sidled up beside her.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Hey, Bella," she replied, still looking out toward the water.

"Gonna head down to the games?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just … need a moment to collect my thoughts." She sighed and looked down at her feet.

I nodded understandingly. "You've been through a lot."

"It's not just that. It's trying to figure out who I even am." She turned her eyes to me. "My whole life has been defined by my illness. Every moment, every choice, it's always been there, in the background of my mind. I'm Victoria, the Dying Girl. That's who I've always been." She buried her face in her hands. "Even if I never told anybody, all because I never wanted it to define me … somehow, it still defined me to myself." She groaned in frustration and crouched down on her heels.

"You were always more than that, Vicky," I told her.

She removed her hands but remained crouched down. "Sure, I found ways to cope. To be happy. To live," she said as if any of that still didn't matter. "But I always knew that my time was limited. That I'd never get to grow old. I'd never get married. I'd never have kids of my own."

"Vicky…"

"I accepted all of that, Bella. I'd come to terms with it. And now, just like that, it's all fixed? Poof, all cured, all better? I know it's weird, but I just don't know how to accept that."

I crouched down next to her. "Victoria, it's okay to feel sad."

She looked at me with a sad frown. "It is?"

"Sure. I mean, in a way, I think it's fine for you to mourn. Someone did die back there, Vicky. The old you. The sick you. The person you've been your whole life is gone. You've been reborn. Given another chance. Granted an opportunity to be someone new." I nodded to myself. "Yeah, you should be happy about that … but you can be sad about the other you, too. Everything takes adjustment."

Victoria smiled and her eyes got slightly blank, but I knew it wasn't out of sadness. She sighed, but it was a relieved sigh this time. "Thank you, Bella. You really understand."

I reached out and gently touched her shoulder. "I try to." I looked down at the beach below us. "So, are you ready to go check out the festivities?"

"When I was sick, I always tried to live life to the fullest, and that's one part of me that will never change. Come on, let's go!"

Victoria and I walked down to the beach by the base of the tree, where a huge festival had been set up. All around, the Kaarii mingled and played games, eating from delicious plates of fruit and meat on long tables. A band played a bouncy tune on flutes and drums while children laughed and couples danced.

Victoria smiled wide. "Wow. I can't believe we ever thought they were our enemies."

"Dunno about you, but I'm pretty happy they're not."

"Any sign of our friends?"

Looking around, I spotted Benjamin, Jacorel, Peter, and Kate wading into the sea, holding sparring staffs; Emmett sat at a long wooden table, huge plates of food in front of him, and Alistair, Tanya, and Rosalie were huddled by the edge of the jungle with Harrvel and Sether.

I went in the direction of the sea and waded out into the waist-deep waters to a dozen narrow wooden posts sticking straight up out of the tide. Balancing precariously on the posts were two teams; Benjamin and Jacorel against Peter and Kate. Each of them held a wooden sparring staff.

Peter flipped his around wildly. "Let's do this, bro! I'm all for this American Gladiators shizz!"

"Hey, careful, you giant oaf! You almost hit _me_ with your stick!" Kate said angrily.

"Sorry, Katie! The Peter train don't stop for nobody!"

"That sounds like a pretty ineffective train," Benjamin commented.

From his post, Jacorel raised one hand. The Kaarii spectators went quiet instantly.

"Friends. Guests. Citizens of Elyys'tel! I welcome you to this Kalinorim, this great celebration of our tribe, our city, and our heritage, dedicated to my mother's memory. Since the ancient times, the Kaarii of Elyys'tel have celebrated with games to prove our skills … show our strength … test our minds … and come together as one!" Jacorel smiled. "Games make us smile. Games make us cry. And games bring us together as a people."

A wild cheer went up in the air. Jacorel shot a wry grin at the spectators.

"Now then, shall we begin?"

"What are the rules here?" Kate asked while awkwardly holding her staff in both hands.

"You fall in the water, you're out," Jacorel explained. "When both members are eliminated, the team is defeated." He grinned widely. "There are no other rules." He twirled his staff gracefully, assuming a low combat stance.

Peter gaped. "Uh … is it too late to switch teams?"

A nearby Kaarii blew a horn. "Begin!"

With a sharp hiss, Jacorel leaped forward, leaping to another post and swinging his staff. Kate barely blocked it.

Peter bellowed and charged, jabbing wildly at Jacorel, who dodged each thrust but was driven back.

"Peter! Focus on Benjamin! He is the weak link!" Kate said through clenched teeth.

"You don't have to say it," Benjamin said, mockingly offended.

Jacorel managed to deflect one of Peter's thrusts and spun around, slamming his staff into the back of Peter's calf.

Meanwhile, Kate tore at Benjamin. He jumped to the side to dodge, barely balancing on a post.

"I regret everything!" he called out, and I laughed at his antics.

The crowd roared and cheered.

"Go Team Benjorel! You guys got this!"

The spectators followed my lead, chanting.

"Benjorel! Benjorel!"

"Benjorel! Benjorel!"

"Haha! Thanks, Bells! I feel like Rudy right now!" Benjamin called to me with a grin.

"'Benjorel' … I like the sound of that," Jacorel said with a pleased smile.

"Yeah, well I _don't_!" Kate growled out. She charged at Benjamin, but he hopped out of the way.

He and Jacorel stood up, backs pressed together, and they shot each other a small smile.

"Back to back, surrounded by enemies, fighting as one!" Benjamin said.

"Just like Darth Veeder and Three-pee-oh!" Jacorel exclaimed excitedly.

"No. No, that's very wrong … but I appreciate the effort."

"Come on, Katie! Let's finish 'em!" Peter said with a deep, concentrated frown.

"For the last time! Don't … call … me … _Katie_!"

They charged from both sides … but Benjamin and Jacorel moved gracefully as one. Like a pair of choreographed dancers, they blocked the attacker's strikes and sent them stumbling back. Benjamin swung his staff, sweeping out Kate's legs and sending her tumbling off her post's edge, while Jacorel nailed Peter in the chest with a double kick, hurling him off the side.

Peter and Kate hit the water with a big splash, and the crowd roared in approval.

"Victory is ours!" Jacorel cheered and held his staff in the air. Benjamin clasped his other hand and raised it up triumphantly. The two shared a smile.

"Rematch! Rematch! Rematch!" Peter chanted from the water.

"Speak for yourself, you big lug," Kate said and waded back toward the beach. "I'm hitting the bar."

I followed her but wandered over to the jungle brush at the edge of the beach. There, Alistair, Tanya, and Rosalie were searching for something, accompanied by Harrvel and Sether.

"Never gonna solve it, never gonna solve it!" Sether sang over and over again.

"Hush now, child, and let the Catalysts play," Harrvel reprimanded him with amusement.

"As irritating as the brat is, he does have a point. I'm less than chuffed about our prospects," Alistair said annoyed.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, my interest piqued.

"A cute little scavenger hunt!" Tanya replied.

"Cute? I'll have you know this is the Trial of the Ancients, a revered game of intelligence and sophistication!" Harrvel protested.

"Like I said. A cute little scavenger hunt!" Tanya said again with a grin. "We've gathered three clues already!" She held out a handful of tiny polished stones.

"Three clues out of…" Alistair said and raised his brow at her.

Her smile fell slightly. "…out of seventy-nine."

Rosalie groaned. "Cool. You hate me, don't you?"

Alistair gaped at her. "Do you not feel this is a fine way to pass the day, Rosalie?"

"You only think so because you've spent the whole time blowing kisses at your new girlfriend," she replied irritably with narrowed eyes.

"Aww … but he's so cute when he does it," Tanya gushed, which earned her a kiss on the forehead from Alistair, and Rosalie retched.

I chuckled. "What riddle are you on? Maybe I can help," I offered.

Harrvel took one of the stones and translated the message inscribed on it:

"Always at home, even when on the go. Strong and tenacious, mindful and slow!"

I raised my brow at him. "The ancient Kaarii riddle rhymes in English?"

He shrugged. "I may have adapted it."

I mulled over the riddle. "Hm. So you're looking for something always at home, even when on the go … well, that should mean that it's something that carries its home with it all the time, right? …and the other part said strong and tenacious, mindful and slow!"

"It must be a snail or a turtle," Alistair said. "Those animals always carry their home with them."

I nodded. "Yes, but not all snails do, so my guess is a turtle." I looked at Harrvel expectantly.

He grinned. "Yes! That's it exactly!" he exclaimed.

"I knew that. I was just waiting to say it," Rosalie grumbled behind me, and I rolled my eyes at her.

"You were _not_ ," Alistair told her.

Tanya stepped in between the two before they could start arguing for real. "So, where can we find a turtle? Maybe search for nests by the beach?" she suggested.

"Wait," Rosalie said as she remembered something. "Didn't we walk by an empty turtle shell ten minutes ago? Back by the river?"

"That does make much more sense, yes," Alistair conceded.

"Come on! Let's go, let's go!" Sether urged, jumping up and down in excitement.

We all walked together, deeper into the jungle, toward a gently running creek. An empty turtle shell rested on the edge of the water.

"Well? Anyone gonna reach into that thing and see if there's a clue in there?" I asked with an amused smile. I sure wasn't gonna do it, in case there was some other animal in there, waiting to strike.

Alistair twisted his hands uncomfortably. "I … suppose … if no one else will … just … give me a moment … to prepare myself."

"Oh, come on!" While Alistair hesitated, Tanya ran over and jammed her hand inside the shell. She pulled out another polished stone and held it up joyously. "There! I got it, you big babies!" she said, but with a smile, so we knew she was only teasing. I really enjoyed watching Tanya come out of her own shell more and more.

I turned to Rosalie as I was expecting a clever quip from her, but she was staring oddly into space. "Rosalie? What's wrong?"

She shrugged uncertainly. "I don't know. I just—I feel weird all of a sudden." She hunkered down near the side of the creek and peered in.

For a moment, the current disturbed the riverbed, and then I saw a sparkle of amber. I instantly suspected what it was, and I waited to see who would discover it since I'd come to understand that the one with an affinity for that particular idol, was always the one who found it.

Then the silt settled again, and the amber vanished from view, but I was still looking at the others. Tanya had already found hers, so that left Alistair and Rosalie.

I waited in silence.

"Did you see that?" Rosalie gasped. "I … I think there's something down there!"

I crouched down next to her. "You're right. I think I saw something down there, too," I told her carefully.

"You did?" she asked me with a gaping mouth.

"Yeah." I reached into the water until I felt the familiar smooth surface of the idol in my hand. "It's right … here!" I jerked it out, and Rosalie's eyes immediately widened.

"By the Endless, a Catalyst Idol!" Harrvel gasped from behind us.

"Whoa," Rosalie said in awe and reverently reached out to touch it.

Just as I expected, when both our hands touched it, I was sent back into the past, this time into a dorm room at Hartfeld. Rosalie slumped over by her computer, a bottle of Mountain Dew was in one of her hands while she furiously typed with the other.

"Come on, come on! We've got maybe two minutes until Mammon's backup generators kick in and the firewalls go back online," she growled into the microphone on her headset.

Messages were displayed on the screen in a frantic chat.

 _AZRA3L: working on it, lich-queen! I'm trying to flood the local power grid now_

 _CYBERPINK: I'm almost into their personal accounts … running a brute force compiler on the password prompt_

"No!" Rosalie yelled. "That'll take too long! Streamline it with an alpha-numeric de-analyzer!"

 _CYBERPINK: good call. Streamlining now_

 _AZRA3L: I've done all I can. We've got maybe a minute._

 _CYBERPINK: almost got it, wait … I'M IN!_

"Grab the files! Now!"

 _CYBERPINK: omg this is everything. Financial records … discrimination lawsuits … illegal offshore accounts…_

 _AZRA3L: we did it. We actually did it. We hacked Mammon Financial._

Rosalie grinned. "Wall Street's never gonna know what hit it. Now we just need to l—"

She was interrupted by her door swinging open, and she immediately slammed her laptop shut.

"Looking at those dirty Tumblrs again? I told you, I'm cool with it," Peter said with a grin as he stomped into the room.

"Peter, you really need to knock before barging in here!" Rosalie said angrily and glared at him.

"Seriously? Since when do I—" he stopped mid-sentence and looked at her with confusion. "You got a haircut."

She shrugged. "Oh. Yeah. You like it?"

"It's … uh … it's different," Peter replied unsurely.

"Yeah, I know. That's the point."

"I just … I mean … it's…" He sighed. "Never mind." He stood there for a minute, awkwardly searching for words. "You excited for the after-party tonight? It's gonna be killer."

Rosalie sighed and flipped her newly cut bangs out of her eyes. "Peter, for the tenth time, I'm _not_ going to any more football team parties with you."

He looked at her sadly. "Why not?"

"Because they're loud and gross and the only thing to drink is cheap beer." Her eyes got harder as she stared at him. "And you always end up getting drunk and flirty with some random girl, anyway!"

"That was just the one time! And she came onto me!" he insisted defensively.

"Yeah, well, whatever. I'm staying here. I've got stuff I need to do."

Peter walked up to her. "Rosie … I know you don't love these parties … but, my team matters to me. Are you _ever_ gonna do anything I care about?"

She crossed her arms. "Spare me the guilty puppy routine, Peter. It doesn't suit you."

Peter turned away dejectedly. As he reached for the door, he mumbled under his breath. "Sometimes I don't think you care about anybody except yourself."

Rosalie opened her mouth to respond but then pretended as if she hadn't heard him.

The past ended, and I was wrenched forward into Rosalie's future; into Cullen's office where Rosalie sat behind the desk, twirling a stylus with one hand while idly browsing through several holographic monitors.

The doors slid open, and Carlisle Cullen strolled in, looking a few years older but just as slick as always.

"Security Chief Hale," he greeted Rosalie with a smile.

Rosalie smiled right back. "Yes, sir?"

"How's it going?"

"All sectors are secure and operational, sir." Her hands danced over the keyboard, changing the images on the screens.

One showed a mining facility, extracting glowing crystals from a deep trench … another showed the burned husk of the Kaarii city … a third showed the outside of The Ethereal, patrolled by strange, masked soldiers … and the fourth showed a jail cell. Inside it was none other than Edward.

"Hey! Phony Stark! You watching? You tuned in to the Edward Channel? Ain't anything better on?" He glared right at the camera flipping the bird. "I ain't gonna dance for you. I ain't gonna be one of your lackeys. Never. But if you're looking for some entertainment, how about you and me, outside, no guns? I'll give you a show, you piece of—"

Cullen chuckled. "Remarkable. The man's been in that cell, what—four years?"

"Five," Rosalie corrected.

"And he's still going. He's got grit, I'll give him that. He could've been quite something. A man of his talents could've carved out a piece of this new world for himself. I suppose he should have taken a cue from you, Hale."

"Yes, sir. He should've."

"Anything else I should know about?" Cullen asked, changing the subject.

"Nope. You go have a good night, sir."

He smiled widely at her. "You know what? I will."

Cullen walked back to the door, but when he swiped the monitor, it didn't open. "Hmm. That's odd…" he said and frowned.

Rosalie turned back to him. "I guess there's one more thing I should tell you…" She reached under her desk and pulled out a snub-nosed revolver, and leveled it at Cullen's chest. "You're a dead man."

Cullen tilted his head slightly. "Now, this is an interesting development."

"You ain't seen nothing yet. With just one tap of a button…" With her free hand, Rosalie hit a button on the keyboard. "…I'm going to take everything from you."

A siren howled as the lights flickered red. Shouts and screams could be heard from below.

Cullen's eyes widened. "What did you just do?"

"I initiated a little program I've been working on. I call it the Lich Queen's Revenge. I opened every jail cell in your compound … deleted every single piece of research you've ever gathered … blew out all the power in all your facilities … fried your mining stations beyond repair … blinded your security forces…" she smiled sinisterly. "Oh, and I let the tiger out in your museum. I'm thinking he'll make a bit of a mess."

"You're lying," Cullen said, but he looked uncertain.

"Not at all. It took me five years to get into your system. Five years of groveling and scraping, five years of pretending I worked for you." She was breathing heavily and walked closer, the revolver still aimed at Cullen. "Five years … and now I'm done. I've ruined you. And now you'll die here. Broken. Beaten. Alone."

"No," he shook his head and glared at her. "not alone." In a flash, Cullen whipped his hand up, and a long, curved dagger streaked through the air and plunged up to the hilt in Rosalie's chest.

She fell back, pulling the trigger. The gun blasted, once, twice, three times. Cullen slumped down against the wall with three bloody holes in his chest.

"Urrggh … you … you shot me …" he groaned out. "You psychotic … bitch … you shot me…"

"At least … I get to watch you die…" Rosalie groaned out, her shirt already soaked with her own blood. "That's … good enough … for me…"

The two of them lay there, a room apart, breathing faintly as they bled out.

"Why … would you do this?" Cullen asked weakly. "I gave you everything. Money … power … influence … you've thrown it … all away … and for what?"

Rosalie leaned back against the wall, blood trickling down her lips, her hands limp at her sides. "For Peter … you son-of-a-bitch!"

Her eyes closed and she slumped over, her last breath; a sigh.

With a jolt, I was back in the present, and I groaned when my head exploded with a searing headache that I had not experienced the previous times.

Rosalie instinctively took a step forward and placed a hand on my upper arm. "You okay, Bella?"

I swallowed thickly and nodded with my eyes closed. "Yeah, I—" I needed to say something that would distract them all from my odd behavior, and so I spit out the first thing that came to mind. "Just remind me to never piss you off, okay?" I said, attempting a humorous tone.

Rosalie grinned. "Hey, Bella? Never ever piss me off." She winked and I chuckled with her.

Harrvel hobbled up to us. "We've discovered another Catalyst Idol! This is cause for celebration!"

"It's cause for something, alright," I mumbled to myself.

Tanya, who had gotten excited beyond belief that we had found the unexpected idol, started to pull on Alistair's arm to get him to follow her. "Come on! Let's finish this Trial of the Ancients! Who knows what else we might find?"

Alistair smiled one of his rare smiles, that I'd come to know he reserved for Tanya. "Coming!"

They all took off with Harrvel and Sether, but I decided to wander back to the beach, in need of a break because the travel through Rosalie's past and future had affected me more, and I needed to breathe. I tucked the idol into my backpack and made my way back.

It wasn't until I spotted Edward down by the tide that I knew it wasn't a break I needed. I needed him because even though I couldn't tell him about what I was witnessing when I touched the idols, he was the only one who had the ability to calm me down.

I started to walk to him when I noticed that Garrett was with him, examining a set of several windsurfing rigs that rested on the sand.

"Hey, guys! What are you doing?" I asked as I approached. Edward looked over his shoulder at me and smiled, but it fell and he gave me a questioning frown, and I realized he had been able to read my expression, and now he knew that something had happened.

I tried to smile reassuringly, but he wasn't convinced.

However, we were distracted by Emilyne who began explaining what the boards in front of us were. "Our sailboards. We use them to compete in quuk'tanoi."

Jacorel and Benjamin joined us. "In your tongue, you would say, er … 'Wind Disc.'"

"Wind Disc, huh?" I asked, grateful for the distraction.

Benjamin nodded excitedly. "Oh, yeah! I've seen 'em play. It's wild. They're crazy good at it," he said with a grin. "Think Ultimate Frisbee while windsurfing."

Garrett rubbed his hands in anticipation. "Okay, you've got my attention."

Edward gave me one last glance, and then his smile was back on. "Let's take 'em for a spin."

Emilyne started laughing. "You people? Playing quuk'tanoi? _Ha!_ "

"Something funny, Emilyne?" I asked, feeling the competitor in me rise to the challenge she was presenting.

"This game is only for those with the fierce will and honed senses of the Kaarii," she explained while still chortling.

Edward crossed his arms and shared a look with me, knowing that I was ready to take on the challenge just as much as he was. "Sounding mighty cocky there, She-Hulk."

"Only when I have every reason to be, He Who Needs A Haircut," she replied, and I gaped in surprise at her roast of Edward, but then started laughing.

"Did you just try to give me a nickname?" Edward asked, just as surprised as I was.

"Our warriors must prove their dexterity, agility, and cunning in this game," Jacorel continued to explain. "Only then do they earn their mask."

"But, if you dare to challenge us, I would relish the opportunity to … educate you on your shortcomings," Emilyne dared, and I knew there was no way that I could back out of it.

Garrett shared a look with me and Edward. "Should we take 'em on, guys? I've got a decent arm," he said with a smirk.

I smiled right back. "Oh, definitely. And I wouldn't play a game like this with anyone else but you guys."

Garrett straightened his back slightly and puffed his chest. "I'm the first overall draft pick for Team Bella? Heh, I'm one lucky guy," he said, his smirk widening into a grin.

Edward put a stopping hand on his chest. "Sorry, Cap. I know I'm my girl's first pick every time."

As the guys stripped down to their swimsuits—I didn't change out of my Kaarii warrior outfit as I'd realized that it was water resistant, and I moved so comfortably in it that I felt it was perfect for the occasion—Jacorel picked up a thin, flat ring of wood about the size of a dinner plate.

"The rules are simple. Three players to a side, each on their own sailboard. The objective is to throw the wind-disc onto the opponent's Column of Light!"

Edward, Garrett, and I looked at him in confusion.

"Column of—Wait, do you mean those rickety old buoys floating out there?" Edward asked and gestured toward a pair of rusted metal weather buoys bobbing in the waves, about a hundred yards apart. Atop each, a red lightbulb pulsed slowly.

Jacorel nodded. "Indeed."

"So it's like playing high-speed horseshoe. I follow," Garrett said with his hands on his hips, taking in the rules carefully.

"Defenders will try to flip your sailboard … or block your shots with their sails," Emilyne added.

"You must pass the ring to each other to evade the opponents' defense," Jacorel finished.

I nodded, but then realized they weren't a full team. "Wait. You said it's three-on-three, but there are only two of you."

Jacorel looked around. "Hm … I guess we do need a third." He looked past me and spotted Harrvel hobbling slowly on the beach with his cane. "Shaman! Did you give up on the scavenger hunt already?"

Harrvel smiled. "The Catalysts told me in no uncertain terms that my help was rather irritating."

"Care to join a round of quuk'tanoi?"

Harrvel cracked his back and began waddling toward us. "Very well. If you need a third…"

Edward smiled arrogantly. "You're serious. The old man?" he asked, but I had a feeling he was going to have to eat his own words. The smile and looks that the three Kaarii were exchanging were full of secrets.

Emilyne shrugged. "I do not mind the handicap. It makes your inevitable defeat all the more painful."

"Alright, you can have it your way."

I pushed my sailboard out into the tide and hopped on. It wobbled underneath me, but I had luckily enjoyed my fair share of surfing trips, so I knew how to keep my balance. I opened my stance and maintained my balance perfectly.

Garrett grinned at me. "Look at you, Bella. You're already a pro!"

"How are you doing that?!" Edward asked, and I chuckled softly at his comically crouched stance that he kept as he struggled to balance.

"Step up your game, babe! We've got a match to win," I called to him with a grin.

"Let the game begin!" Jacorel called out as he surfed up next to me. "Bella, as honored guests, you may start with the Wind Disc." He tossed me the thin ring of wood, carved in a perfect, smooth circle.

"Alright, bring it on!" Garrett yelled, readying himself.

I sailed forward, catching the wind, and got accustomed to steering my board when Emilyne suddenly rammed me with her own board.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

She grinned. "I suggest you forfeit now, with what little dignity you have left!"

"Yeah, we'll see about that!" Edward called after her.

I threw the disc forward to Garrett, but Jacorel swept through its path. He scaled his mast and snatched my throw high out of the air.

Garrett gaped. "What the … This guy's got ups! Quick, get back on defense!"

I turned my sailboard around, trying to block as Emilyne and Jacorel passed the disc back and forth with impressive form. Finally, Emilyne blazed past me and easily threw the disc onto the post at the top of our buoy.

"1-0. Couldn't be easier," she gloated.

I couldn't allow her to get too far up on her high horse, so I decided to knock her down a few pegs. "Why the attitude, Emilyne? Are you mad Sether likes us more than you?"

She looked shocked. "I—You—"

Edward smiled and nodded. "Nice! Get inside her head!"

Garrett did not appreciate my trash talk as much though. "Geez, Bella. You really went for the jugular there," he said, and it confused me since I thought trash talk was part of his everyday life as an athlete.

I started again with the Wind Disc, successfully passing it to Garrett this time, who passed it to Edward.

"Alright, now we're making progress! Coming back at ya, Q.B.!" He slung it toward Garrett, but Emilyne slid her board in the way, scooping up the pass in her sail. The disc rolled along the canvas and straight into her grip.

"Okay, I need to learn how to do that!" Garrett explained, becoming increasingly more impressed with the Kaarii playing technique.

Emilyne flicked it to Harrvel, whose sailboard puttered along slowly.

"Oh, erm, me?" he asked, but I saw through his act. He appeared much too innocent for me to believe him.

"Now's our chance!" Garrett called to us.

"Close in on Grandpa!"

The three of us encircled Harrvel, who calmly put the ring on the end of his staff, spun it around, gaining momentum, and used it to hurl the disc.

I smiled and shook my head as the disc flew far overhead, floating an incredible distance, before daintily alighting on our buoy.

Garrett and Edward looked like they'd just seen a pig fly.

"You just—"

"How did you—"

"Perhaps we forgot to mention that Harrvel, in his youth, was the greatest player of quuk'tanoi in Kaarii history," Jacorel said with a non-apologetic shrug.

"2-0! All fall to Harrvel!" the Shaman cheered.

Garrett sailed up to Edward and me. "Alright, guys, they're just one goal away from winning. It's comeback time."

"Got any bright ideas, Princess?" Edward asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. Edward, I need you to block for me." I cut my sailboard across the sea and darted away from a pursuing Jacorel. "I'm open!" I called to the guys.

Garrett flung the Wind Disc at me. I caught it, but Harrvel was right in front of me.

"I can take that from you, my friend," he said with a smile.

"Don't think so, Pops," Edward said and slammed his board into Harrvel's, and the elderly man toppled into the water.

"Oof! My poor back," the Shaman exclaimed, and Edward looked instantly regretful.

"Oh, my god. I'm so sorry, dude."

Jacorel shook his head disappointedly. "Not cool, Edward."

"Lemme help you up. Gimme your hand." Edward leaned over, reaching for the floating Harrvel, who grabbed and pulled Edward into the water with him.

He started laughing heartily, and Edward sputtered water as he broke the surface again.

"Gah! Just go, Bella! You've got a clear shot!" he called at me with a glare at Harrvel.

I raced away from Emilyne and lobbed the disc. It barely snagged on the buoy for the score.

"That's 2-1! The comeback is on!" Garrett cheered.

"I don't think they'll underestimate us again. We need another plan," I said as I surfed back to my team's side.

Edward spotted some seaweed floating in the water nearby. He scooped it up and began to loop it into a circle. "I've got an idea. Follow my lead."

Soon, Garrett and Edward spread out to the flanks, each holding a dark ring.

"Edward has the disc!" Emilyne called out.

"No, Garrett has it!" Harrvel exclaimed.

The Kaarii split up, chasing Garrett and Edward, running up alongside them and yanking the discs from their grips, but the rings broke apart into a stringy, wet mess.

"Seaweed? Edward's disc was fake!"

"So is Garrett's!"

Jacorel looked over his shoulder at me. "That means—"

Edward grinned. "Surprise!"

By the time the Kaarii turned around, I was long gone, racing to score with the real Wind Disc.

"Tie game! Next goal wins!"

Harrvel gaped, befuddled. "How have they tied us?!"

"I will finish this myself!" Emilyne growled and glared at me. She spun and threw the disc with all the strength she could muster right at me. But I wasn't her target. The disc tore through my sail, leaving its canvas in ribbons, unable to catch the wind.

"Hey!" I exclaimed at the foul play.

"You're not the only one with a trick up her sneeze!" Emilyne replied.

"It's 'sleeve,' but damn, that was a good move," Edward said in awe.

"I can't go anywhere, what do I do?!" I cried out.

"Hop on with one of us! We'll tandem!" Garrett said.

Edward pulled his board alongside me and extended his hand. "Come on!"

I took his hand and leaped over. I balanced on the board behind him.

"Whaddya say we go win this thing, huh?" he said over his shoulder and winked.

"Sounds like a plan."

Back by our buoy, Garrett was cornered by Harrvel and Jacorel, deftly dodging their sweeps. "Could use some help over here!" he called to us.

"Let's go bail him out. Hang on," Edward told me. He opened up his sail, and we quickly accelerated. I wrapped my arms around him, feeling the warmth of his chest. He put his own hand over mine. "I've got you," he said softly.

We sped toward Garrett, and Edward made a hard turn, kicking up a huge wave that splashed Jacorel and Harrvel in the face.

"I cannot see!" Jacorel yelled.

Garrett slung a low throw, threading the two Kaarii's sails.

Edward snatched it out of the air, and then turned and raced toward the other buoy.

"We're almost there!" I encouraged him.

"Yeah, but we've got company."

The Kaarii recovered, and soon they were surrounding us. All three of them sliced in overlapping circles around us.

"You acquitted yourselves well," Jacorel said and smiled.

"But now, it's time to give up," Emilyne said.

"What do we do? They're blocking every possible throw! I can't see a thing!" I told Edward.

"We're close to the goal, but we'd have to be 12 feet tall to get a clear shot!"

"That's it!" I said, an idea forming in my head. "Stand still! I'm gonna get up on your shoulders!" I clenched the disc between my teeth and climbed up onto his shoulders. I balanced steadily and looked down. "You okay down there, babe?"

"Just dandy! I could do this all damn day!" he replied.

From my new vantage point, I spotted the goal buoy. I balanced precariously on Edward's shoulders, and he held my legs steady, his hands warm on my bare thighs.

"You see it?" he asked.

"Yeah! I can make the shot!" I told him happily.

"No!" Emilyne exclaimed.

I threw the disc as Emilyne leaped up to block it, but it flew just over her fingertips and landed on the buoy.

"Impossible!" Harrvel gaped.

Garrett whooped. "We did it! We won!"

Edward set me down and pulled me into a tight hug. We looked into each other's eyes and then fell into a passionate kiss. We fell off our sailboard, but we didn't care.

When we breached the surface again, we were laughing, still in each other's arms.

"If you only knew how crazy I am about you," Edward whispered into my ear.

I smiled. "I'm beginning to realize it," I said and we kissed again.

We swam back to the beach, laughing and joking.

"You continue to impress me, Catalyst," Emilyne complimented.

"A deal is a deal. I said that a young Kaarii warrior must earn their mask in a trial of quuk'tanoi, and you have proven yourselves," Jacorel said. "You have earned your mask. Here. Choose."

"Thank you, Jacorel!" I said gratefully and chose the golden flames mask. It glimmered so beautifully, and it just called to me.

"There is no need for thanks. Benjamin spoke much of your talents and character, yet still managed to undersell you," Jacorel replied.

I flipped over the mask and looked at the inside. The mask was old and faded, but I could still make out a small engraving. ' _Rosencraft & Sons, 1921.'_

"Whoa. What does this mean?" I asked Jacorel and pointed at the engraving.

"Our people have long forgotten the meaning of those marks. But our ancestors' masks had such symbols in them, thousands of years ago. It is tradition to make those marks in a new warrior's mask," he answered. "It says something in your language?"

"Yeah. It's the name of the people who made them. And the date."

"They must have been honored craftsmen, to forge the masks of our brave forebears."

As several Kaarii children ran up to Jacorel and dragged him away, I looked back at the copied engraving. "'1921'," I mused.

I rejoined the others by the long tables of food and drink.

Emmett was slurping a fruity cocktail. "Guys, guys … let's promise we'll do this again when we're back in the States."

"Oh, definitely," I agreed.

"Maybe even invite some of our new friends?" Benjamin suggested.

Tanya lit up happily. "That sounds so fun! I can't wait to show you guys my favorite bookstores back home!"

"And my favorite brunch spots!" Kate interjected.

Leah frowned. "Brunch? I don't … think I've ever had brunch."

Kate turned to her. "Oh. My god. You are so coming."

"I'm invited?" she asked, surprised.

"Of course, silly!" Tanya exclaimed.

"Huh. Thanks." She looked down at the ground, but I caught her small smile before she could hide it.

Garrett clapped Edward on the back and grinned. "I could score you some front-row seats to our bowl game if you want, Edward. Since I know you're such a big Garrett Gayle fan and all."

Edward looked uncomfortable and cleared his throat. "Heh … nah—"

"Come on, bro, we'd love to have you," Peter insisted.

"That's alright—" Edward said, and I knew why he tried to get out of it, but it was not my place to tell. I walked up to him and grabbed his arm in support.

"I know you're too cool for these guys, but so am I and I'm still hanging out with them," Rosalie said with a smirk.

"So whaddya say? Why not?" Garrett continued to push.

" _Because I can't, alright?!_ " Edward exploded, and I tightened my hold on him.

The group fell silent.

Edward turned away with his hands on his hips and his long hair falling across his face. "I can't go back. I can't ever go back home," he confessed. "I'm a wanted man. The second I set foot on U.S. soil, they'll put me in handcuffs, and send me to prison for life."

I encircled his waist with my arms and leaned in closer. He wrapped his own arms around me, and I tilted my head up to give him a small kiss to show him that I was still there and that I wasn't going anywhere.

"You must be joking!" Alistair exclaimed in disbelief.

"What did you do?" Peter asked with a gaping mouth.

"Peter—" Kate reprimanded his insensitivity.

"What?" he asked. "It's not like I'm asking something personal! We gotta trust him, he's gotta trust us!"

Edward nodded and sighed. "Drax is right. I oughta tell you the truth." He inhaled deeply. "Me and my best friend at the Academy, Jazz … both of us got recruited into this U.S. covert ops unit running missions in Central Asia. We were wingmates, aiding the Kharzistani rebellion when Jazz discovered something."

He proceeded to tell them the entire story about his commander McKenzie, the ambush, and how Jazz didn't make it, and also how McKenzie was going to have him arrested when he finally made his way back.

"I punched the son-of-a-bitch square in the jaw and ran. Ain't never stopped running since." He entwined our fingers together. "That's why I can never go back to the States. That's why … that's why I can't even contact my sister. Or tell Jazz's family he wasn't a traitor."

Kate's eyes became blank. "Edward … I'm so sorry."

"We had no idea—" Garrett started, but Edward stopped him.

"Not looking for a pity party. Just—saying why I can't join your little shindig."

"Edward, when this is over, we're going to visit you in Costa Rica," I said, and everyone agreed with me wholeheartedly, which caused Edward to smile. I then whispered into his ear. "And when I've graduated college, I'm going to stay with you."

His eyes widened in shock, and he looked at me, speechless.

I smiled at him. "There is no other place I'd rather be," I told him honestly.

Suddenly, the bushes at the end of the beach parted and Furball came tearing out. He snatched a ball in his teeth and scampered off into the jungle.

"Our ball!" Emilyne exclaimed.

"I'll go get it," I reassured her with a smile.

I gave Edward a peck on the lips before I extracted myself from his arms and chased after Furball into the jungle. He rounded a corner, sprinted through some trees, hopped over a creek, and lead me to a grove where Alistair and Rosalie were standing in front of a small concrete bunker.

"What's going on here?" I asked them as I approached.

"Shush, listen!" Alistair stage-whispered angrily. He held up his hand, silencing me. I fell quiet and listened.

First, there was nothing but the sounds of the rainforest, and then a soft, electronic tone.

"There it is again."

"What is it?" I asked.

"We don't know. We got a little lost on The Neverending Scavenger Hunt and started hearing it. Followed it here," Rosalie replied.

Alistair walked over and tugged on the door and it swung open.

"Anyone else getting a little creeped out?" I asked.

"You mean more than usual in this place?" Rosalie asked sarcastically.

The three of us entered a small bunker, full of worn-down scientific equipment.

"It looks like this connects to the same tunnels as the emergency shelter near The Ethereal!" I exclaimed.

Alistair pored over some old papers on a desk, while Rosalie tinkered with a beat-up computer.

"What … is this?"

"I suppose one of my father's research outposts," Alistair answered. "A particularly old one, by the looks of it. These notes go back at least twenty years."

The soft tone chimed again. With it, a blue light pulsed weakly on one console.

"It's coming from there," I said and pointed.

"Power supply's weak. The signal can barely get through. But I think if I do this—" Rosalie reached into a panel on the computer's side and pressed two wires together.

It booted up with a whirr. Lights flickered all around, and computer code scrolled by on all the monitors.

"Voila! We have our very own functional Cullen Industries computer!"

"Are we sure this is a good thing?" I asked uncertainly.

Rosalie shrugged. "I mean, what's the worst that could hap—"

Before she could finish, a blue spotlight shot down from a fixture overhead. It flickered on the ground and formed into Iris.

" _Now, don't be frightened—_ "

"You!" Alistair glared at her.

"Crap! She's back!"

" _Wait! Listen to me! There's something I have to tell you!_ "

Rosalie raced to yank out the hotwired cables.

"Wait! Let's hear her out!" I said, stopping her.

"Are you out of your mind, Bella? This is a direct line to my father!"

"I know … but if we're compromised because of her, it's already too late," I said. "Let's at least see what we can get out of her."

" _I know you probably don't trust me, how could you? …But I swear I'm telling the truth. I know how to get you home._ "

I blinked. " _What?_ "

" _I know, I know, it sounds positively insane—but I'm not lying. I can get you off this island, back home—all of you._ "

"Guys is it me, or does Iris sound … kind of different?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded. "The British accent … more emotional and honest … more human."

"Well, I don't buy it for an instant!" Alistair said stubbornly. "I don't care how human she seems now, with whatever upgrade my father gave her. This is still a trap."

" _Alistair, please, you have to trust me._ "

Alistair glared at her. "Tell me something, Iris … why should I possibly trust you?"

" _You know why, darling._ "

Alistair paused. "Whatever could you mean? What do I know?"

" _I know you were very young, but isn't there some part of you that still remembers me?_ "

His face fell, and he staggered back. "It can't be. You … you're dead."

" _Yes, Alistair, I am … But I am still your mother._ "

* * *

 **A/N:** Weeeeell, how many of you suspected it? Do you think she's telling the truth or has she been sent there by Cullen? Victoria is back to being herself at least, and she's … cured? From her Rotterdam's at least!

It's getting clearer why Rosalie is the way she is. And the vision showed she's quite a good con-artist. Just imagine taking orders from a person you truly hate for five years!

Edward and Bella's relationship is intensifying as well. She said that she will move to Costa Rica after graduation to be with him. Now, that's dedication! But I guess they have to get home first...

One last question for you, do you prefer when I put the teaser below this chapter, or would you rather have it the way I did before?

Let me know :)

Until Next Time,

Stay Awesome!

* * *

 **Teaser, Chapter 25**

"You can't know for a fact that she was telling the truth. An AI with unlimited database access is not someone you wanna trust," Rosalie cautioned.

Tanya nodded. "That's a good point … but if there's even a slim chance we can get home, I think we should try."

"Tanya's right," Victoria said. "Who knows when we'll have another opportunity like this?"

Jacorel looked disappointed. "So you are leaving, then?"

Benjamin looked sadly at him. "I guess so."

"I'll be sorry to see you go, but I suppose I must accept that your destiny is larger than Kaanu."

"And you're okay with us taking the Heart?" I asked carefully.

He nodded. "Of course. I will accompany you to ensure that it returns to Elyys'tel. The northern reaches are dangerous. It is different there."

Rosalie gaped at him. "So this is the un-dangerous part of the island? Great."

"I will arrange for several of our best warriors to come along as well."

Garrett smiled, looking more pleased than he had been for a long time. "Alright. So we're doing this."

"Alice hasn't said anything," Leah pointed out, raising her brow at the tour guide who was sitting in the sand a short distance away, looking very sad.

"You alright, Alice?" I asked her.

"Oh! I'm fine," she said, attempting a smile. "Everything's great! We're going home! Yay!"


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Are you ready?

I'm gonna continue putting the disclaimer here just be sure that everyone is aware of where this story originated.

This story isn't 100 % mine. I have transformed it into a story from an interactive story app called _Choices_ (an app I am completely obsessed with atm) and the creators are Pixelberry Studios.

 **So here's my disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot of this story. All recognizable content belongs to their respective owner. No copyright infringement intended. Names and places have been changed for the purpose of Fanfiction.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 25}**

Rosalie, Alistair and I gathered closer around Iris's hologram, our faces illuminated by its blue glow.

" _I know you were very young, Alistair, but do you not even recognize my voice?_ "

He looked down at the ground. "I … your voice is—"

Iris closed her eyes and began to sing. " _I told my love a story with no end … I gave my love a baby with no crying, and then…_ "

I saw a single glistening tear fall down his cheek. "Mother … it's … it's you!"

Rosalie stepped between. "Hold up. What in the name of fork-exec is going on here?"

Iris turned to her. " _You see, I was human once. My name was Esme. Carlisle was my husband, and Alistair … was my son._ "

I stared at her incredulously. "Why didn't you tell us any of this?"

" _I didn't have access to memories of my former life until very recently. Had I known before I'd have—_ " The hologram stuttered erratically. Iris seemed to be struggling to maintain her composure.

"Iris? You okay?" I asked worriedly.

" _I don't have much time. I need to tell you how to access the Lernaean Gate,_ " she said hurriedly. " _Do you recall the device you used on the rooftop of The Ethereal?_ "

"The portal gun?" I asked.

" _That gun was an experimental prototype of a far more powerful machine. The Lernaean Gate is an advanced prismatic hyperpermeator housed at a facility to the north._ "

I blinked. "Advanced prisma … what?"

Rosalie groaned. "Prismatic hyperpermeator. Pay attention."

" _It can safely transport all of you home. Or to another location, should you wish,_ " Iris continued. " _You'll need to bring the large prism that was activated at the Hostiles' Stronghold last night._ "

Alistair frowned suspiciously. "The Island's Heart? How did you know we…?"

" _I detected energy levels consistent with the presence of a major crystalline lattice in your vicinity._ "

"Sounds about right," I mumbled, feeling incredibly stupid surrounded by the geniuses standing before me.

" _The Lernaean Gate requires a power source of incredible magnitude. The 'Island's Heart,' as you call it, should be sufficient. Bring the prism to the MASADA facility approximately one-quarter mile off the tip of the northern peninsula. I can promise you that there, once and for all, you'll finally be able to leave El Jardín behind._ "

I approached carefully. "But aren't you on Cullen's side now?"

Rosalie agreed. "Yeah, last I checked she was into blinding people at spectacularly sucky moments."

Alistair turned his glaring, fiery eyes my way. "Irrelevant. She's clearly not lying or attempting to manipulate us."

"Dude. You can't _seriously_ be buying this!" Rosalie said disbelievingly.

Iris looked understanding. " _Carlisle activated a part of my programming that prevents me from acting against him. However, I choose to see your departure from El Jardín as beneficial to all involved parties._ "

"So you can't come with us?" Alistair asked.

" _I cannot._ "

"And that's … that's it? You're all that's left of my mother, and I'm never seeing you again?" he continued, torn between anger and sadness.

" _I can't tell you how sorry I am that I couldn't be part of your life, my … Alistair. Though I didn't have the opportunity to be a mother to you, I can certainly say that I'm proud of the steadfast and forthright young man you've become._ "

Rosalie leaned over to me. "More like bred fast and uptight, am I right?" she whispered.

"Rosalie," I reprimanded disapprovingly at her joke.

"What? Too soon?"

" _It seems I must terminate this connection shortly. Please hurry to the facility. It won't be safe to travel that way much long—_ " Iris struggled to continue speaking. " _Goodbye, Alistair. I love you very much._ "

Alistair stepped toward her. "No! Mother, wait!"

The hologram faded and the terminal went dark.

I walked up to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Alistair, I'm so sorry."

"She died when I was only two … I never thought I'd remember what her face looked like." He lowered himself to the floor and buried his face in his hands, and then they turned into fists. "My megalomaniac of a father brought her back as an _automaton_ , a mere servant! The next time I see him he'll have hell to pay."

Just then, the sound of distant growling reached our ears.

"Uh-oh," I said and looked around. "Where's Furball?"

Rosalie pointed. "The sound's coming from inside that hole."

Inside a partially collapsed wall, there was a narrow, cave-like space. At the far end, Furball was crouched and ready to pounce on a small crystalline fragment.

A green fire flickered along the surface of the crystal.

"That shard looks like it's got an evil spirit trapped in it," Rosalie said and stared at it cautiously.

I had seen that kind of light before. It was just like the light that had surrounded Victoria when she was possessed.

"Stand back, little guy," I told Furball, and then I tentatively reached out and poked the shard with my index finger.

The flames instantly receded, and I was able to pick it up without harm. I put it into my pocket as I was sure it was best if I held onto it until we were able to figure out what was up with the crystals.

Alistair crossed his arms and looked at me. "And how exactly did you know to do that?"

I hesitated since I hadn't told anyone about Victoria's possession yet. "Uh … wild guess? We should head back to the others," I said, quickly changing the subject.

The three of us and Furball headed outside, and as we walked out of the shelter, I noticed movement in a nearby thicket of trees.

Alistair stopped walking and looked at the spot. "Clearly, something's over there."

"Get ready."

"For what?" he asked me with wide eyes.

I locked eyes with him. "To either fight or flee," I said seriously. Edward had rubbed off on me in the sense that I was always ready for the worst.

We prepared ourselves for whatever rampaging beast that was approaching, but we all relaxed when we realized it was Jacorel who came running out of the bushes with a laugh.

"Ha! Another miss!" he called over his shoulder.

Benjamin was running close behind him. They seemed too engaged in whatever they were doing to notice us.

"You think you're so fast! Eat this!" Benjamin said and threw a seed pod at the young Kaarii king, who deftly dodged it.

With a wry grin, Jacorel pretended to look around for cover, intentionally leaving himself open.

Benjamin picked up another pod and pegged him in the chest.

"Oh! How dare you! I am the elyyshar!" Jacorel exclaimed and dramatically fell to the forest floor.

Benjamin grinned. "It's official. I, Benjamin Rafael Santiago, have caught them all!" With heavy breathing, he sat down next to Jacorel.

I noticed Rosalie was getting ready to clear her throat, but I stopped her. She shrugged and headed back toward the beach.

Alistair followed, and after picking up Furball in my arms, I did the same, allowing my best friend to have his moment with the Kaarii king that was obviously special to him.

A little while later, the entire group and several Kaarii were gathered around me on the beach.

"So apparently this 'Lernaean Gate' can get us home, but we'll need the Island's Heart to power it," I told them, finishing off the story that Iris had told us.

Emmett looked hesitant. "Home? Already? B-but I was kinda enjoying myself…"

Peter agreed. "Yeah, we worked hard to get this vacation and I think we should see it through!"

"Uh, pretty sure it was given to us for free," Benjamin pointed out.

Edward crossed his arms with suspicion written all over his face. "Real question is if we can actually trust Robomaid now that Cullen's reprogrammed her?"

"My money's on no," Rosalie interjected.

"What's so bad about this place anyway? I like it here!" Peter said, once again full on the 'stay team.'

Kate looked unimpressed. "Peter, how many times have you almost _died_ in the last week?"

"Uh, think I lost count," he admitted.

"I trust her," Alistair spoke up.

Edward frowned. "You do?"

"My father may have made her into what she is now, but even he couldn't take away her humanity. She wasn't lying to us. She clearly wanted to help."

Everyone paused and reflected over Alistair's words.

"You can't know for a fact that she was telling the truth. An AI with unlimited database access is not someone you wanna trust," Rosalie cautioned.

Tanya nodded. "That's a good point … but if there's even a slim chance we can get home, I think we should try."

"Tanya's right," Victoria said. "Who knows when we'll have another opportunity like this?"

Jacorel looked disappointed. "So you are leaving, then?"

Benjamin looked sadly at him. "I guess so."

"I'll be sorry to see you go, but I suppose I must accept that your destiny is larger than Kaanu."

"And you're okay with us taking the Heart?" I asked carefully.

He nodded. "Of course. I will accompany you to ensure that it returns to Elyys'tel. The northern reaches are dangerous. It is different there."

Rosalie gaped at him. "So this is the un-dangerous part of the island? Great."

"I will arrange for several of our best warriors to come along as well."

Garrett smiled, looking more pleased than he had been for a long time. "Alright. So we're doing this."

"Alice hasn't said anything," Leah pointed out, raising her brow at the tour guide who was sitting in the sand a short distance away, looking very sad.

"You alright, Alice?" I asked her.

"Oh! I'm fine," she said, attempting a smile. "Everything's great! We're going home! Yay!"

I narrowed my eyes slightly. "Alice, are you worried about your job?"

She startled. "Wha—No! Why would I be worried about…?"

"Come on," I said, wishing she'd cut out the bullshit. "We all know you do more around here than just lead tours."

Her smile fell. "Well, it doesn't seem like I've been doing any job particularly well. Everything on El Jardín's falling to ruin."

"Perhaps, but you've still been a very good guide to us," Leah said, actually complimenting the slightly older woman.

Alice gasped. "Really?"

Leah nodded. "Yes. And you fight well."

Alice's expression became pleased. "I guess … I do, actually." She stood up and seemed to shrug off her melancholy. "Thanks, you two. I feel a lot better now."

Leah gave her a rare smile. "You're welcome."

Edward shook his head. "I think the island's finally gettin' to me … I just thought I saw Wednesday Addams over there give someone a pep talk."

Leah shrugged nonchalantly.

Just then, Harrvel arrived with a group of Kaarii scouts. "Like the ever-roaming constellations themselves, the Catalysts journey toward a new horizon!" he exclaimed with a grin. He removed the Island's Heart from a satchel and handed it to me. "Good fortune on the path ahead, friends. You will always be remembered by our people."

"I wanna go, too!" Sether cried out.

"The Catalysts' path is leading them away from our people, Sether," Emilyne told him patiently.

"But I'm a Cat-a-liss, too!" the boy insisted.

"You are a little boy who's about one more word away from not eating supper," Emilyne said angrily, quickly losing her patience.

Sether immediately quietened down.

"We owe so much to you, Catalysts. May your stars guide you."

"Cat-a-lissus forever!"

Garrett got into action. "We should make whatever preparations we need and then get some rest. We'll head out first thing in the morning."

Edward saluted him. "Aye aye, Cap."

I rolled my eyes at him, and his response was to throw his arm around my shoulders and kiss my temple, which caused me to laugh softly and lean into him.

The next morning, we set out on our journey northward.

As we crested the foothills of a mountain range, the temperate sea breeze gave way to a noticeable chill.

One of the Kaarii scouts suddenly stopped and pointed into the distance. "Much snow up ahead!"

I looked toward the distant slopes and saw gleaming snow running all the way down to the shoreline.

"It will be very cold soon. We must prepare," Jacorel said ominously.

"But this is a tropical island!" Victoria exclaimed in confusion.

"How far north did we walk, anyway?" Peter inquired.

"It must be a time anomaly," Tanya explained. "Maybe an ice age from thousands of years ago"

The scouts produced rolled blankets and offered them to us.

"You will need this," a female with a wolf mask said.

"Uh, sure. I'll take one," Rosalie said, and put the blanket under her arm.

" _Tosskal,_ " Benjamin said in the Kaarii language. "Thank you," he translated for us.

"It's something, at least," Kate said optimistically.

"Much appreciated," Garrett agreed.

There were too many of us for everyone to get a blanket, and soon, I noticed my breath turning into clouds of steam in the air, and my teeth began to chatter. My Kaarii warrior clothes didn't do anything to keep the cold out.

"Bella, you need a jacket!" Tanya exclaimed.

Edward immediately came up behind me. "She can have mine," he said and slung his jacket over my shoulders, leaving him in only a black t-shirt, but he didn't appear bothered by the cold.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I don't want you to freeze."

"I'm fine, Princess," he insisted and cupped my face gently before leaning down to kiss me.

The jacket was much too big for me, and I had to roll up the sleeves, but Edward's body heat lingered in the fabric and made me feel toasty warm. "Well, okay, if you insist. But if you get too cold, you have to tell me. We can trade back and forth."

With most of us bundled up, we proceeded toward the frozen landscape ahead.

As we trudged forward, the snow underfoot became thick enough to crunch with each step. Cold winds drove clusters of falling snow into our faces.

"This is just miserable," Alistair groaned.

"Freakin' ice age around here," Peter called over the loud winds. "What's next, some kinda meteor impact?"

"Don't give the anomalies any ideas, Gronk!" Edward called back to him.

The only one who seemed more chipper than ever was Furball. He repeatedly ran ahead, then stopped and waited for us to catch up.

"Well, at least he's in his element," I mumbled, secretly pleased to see him so happy. Suddenly, Furball froze, and I looked at him in surprise. "What's wrong, little guy?"

"Someone's there," Leah replied for him, her eyes directed toward a lone silhouette standing amid the white haze.

"Uh, hello?" I tried calling to it.

There was no response.

"Who's there?" I tried again, slightly more aggressive this time.

A small circle glowed red near the figure's face, accompanied by a wisp of smoke.

We were finally close enough to see who it was, but when we were, I wished we never had.

Edward's face got dark, his eyes fiery, as he glared at the man in front of us. "McKenzie," he growled.

Atop his military jumpsuit, the man wore an intricate steel exoskeleton. He took another drag from his cigar and fixed Edward with his stern gaze.

"Edward. How long's it been?" he asked calmly.

Edward gritted his teeth, and I slowly moved to his side. "Not long enough, you fucking—"

"Your family's disappointed in you, Masen," McKenzie interrupted him. "First you sold American arms to a Kharzistan dictator, and then you resisted arrest and took yourself off the grid."

"What do you want, McKenzie?"

Commander McKenzie grinned. "You, Masen. I'm here to bring you in."

"Edward, who the hell is this dude, anyway?" Peter asked, his face full of shock.

"I think he's his old commander," Rosalie replied quietly.

"Had to break the news to your mama myself. 'Sorry, ma'am. Your son betrayed his country and endangered his fellow soldiers,'" McKenzie continued. "And then I held her as she cried hysterically. Least I could do."

Edward's jaw was clenched, his hands were in tight fists, and his eyes glowed with hate. His breath was shallow and he looked ready to attack. "Don't. You. _Dare_."

"That all you got, boy?" McKenzie taunted. "Lyin' around in a hammock's made you soft."

Edward took a step forward, unable to remain still any longer, but I softly placed my hand on his back to keep him with me. I doubted it would be beneficial to anyone if he jumped McKenzie right then. "We both know what happened, McKenzie. What you did. _You killed him._ "

McKenzie shook his head and let out some smoke from his cigar. "Edward, while I'd love to catch up on old times, I'm gonna need you to come with me if you don't want your _new_ friend to get hurt," he threatened and glanced at me, obviously having noticed my proximity to Edward and that I was wearing his jacket, and his calm tone made it even more sinister.

"Bella, we should be able to take him if he's on his own—" Leah started, but was interrupted by McKenzie's outcry,

"Arachnid! Into position!" He signaled, and a series of armored Hummers came roaring over a nearby ridge. Soldiers emerged from the vehicles and began to move into formation, readying their rifles.

Edward stepped in front of me in protection, but I wouldn't have it. He then angled his head to whisper to me. "Princess, it's me he wants. Take the others and get out of here!"

I shook my head. "Edward, I can't just let him take you. He could kill you!"

"Are we really doing this right now?" Kate asked me and I glared deadly at her.

"Shut the fuck up, Kate! If it had been your boyfriend, you wouldn't have been so fucking quick to let people take him from you, would you?"

She held her tongue, that was best for her or I would have hit her. I turned back to Edward. "Edward, I'm _not_ leaving you."

Edward looked completely devastated. "Dammit, Princess … why you gotta make me feel weak at a time like this?"

I saw in the corner of my eye how Peter quietly scooped up several handfuls of snow. Garrett and Rosalie followed his cue and did the same.

"Now!" he cried out.

The three of them pelted the still readying soldiers with hard-packed snowballs.

"Everybody, run!" Garrett yelled.

"Scouts, protect the Catalysts' retreat!" Jacorel ordered his Kaarii.

The scouts drew spears and rushed forward to engage the soldiers.

We all used the momentary distraction to scramble toward a nearby ravine. As we rounded the mountain slope, we nearly ran off the edge of the cliff.

Benjamin lost his footing and he struggled to throw his weight backward.

"Benjamin!" Jacorel called out in fear.

I grabbed onto him and managed to steady him before he started falling.

"Ohmygod! Thanks, Bella!"

Tanya peered over the edge. "That's a really long fall."

The bottom of the chasm was lost in darkness hundreds of feet below.

"Dudes, there's a path around the edge!" Emmett exclaimed and pointed. He started running and moved as fast as he could up a narrow walkway, the sound of several bottles clinked in his messenger bag. Everyone followed.

Edward glanced back the way we came. "They're gainin' on us! Keep movin', Princess!"

The snowfall became heavier as we ascended. A wrecked aircraft came into view, its wings balancing precariously atop two adjacent cliffs.

As my gaze returned to the walkway, I noticed someone rounding a corner ahead.

"Well, well … don't I just feel like the Pied Piper," the woman said with a pleased smile.

" _You_ ," Edward said through clenched teeth.

"You know _her_ , too?" I asked him.

The woman grinned at me, and through her sunglasses, I could see her wink at me. "You might say Wolf and I go _way back_." She reached over her shoulders and unsheathed two katanas. The tech-enhanced blades radiated waves of heat, causing the Cliffside to weep melting snow as she moved closer. "Here, kiddie kiddies," she taunted.

"I don't like her," Rosalie said with a sneer.

"Uh, little help here, guys?" Emmett asked as the woman approached him.

"Douse her!" I told him, remembering he had a bag full of bottles.

"But I've only got my good stuff on hand," he insisted.

"Just do it!"

He reached into his bag and pulled out a champagne bottle. "I hope you like Chateauneuf du Pape! 'Cause I do." He sabered open the bottle, causing foam and liquid to spray at the woman.

She gasped and tried to shield herself with her katanas. Popping sounds came from them as the champagne coated them. A cloud of hissing steam rose and blinded her.

I heard a series of heavy thuds, and I realized that someone was approaching behind us.

"Told McKenzie I wasn't going to kill any of you," the intimidating man said. The hulking brute pointed one of his mechanical fists toward the mountain slope. "Guess I lied." The power fist stroke the rock face with a deafening crack, causing the walkway to tremor beneath our feet.

Fissures formed in the slope, and huge chunks of stone rolled down toward us.

"We gotta cross! Head for the plane," Garrett called out.

"But that thing looks like it could fall at any minute," Benjamin yelled.

"If it was gonna fall, it would've already," Garrett insisted. "Everybody, come on!"

"Awww. Leaving so soon?" The woman with the katanas asked as she had gained her wits again. She redoubled her approach and touched a disc near the center of her suit. It caused her to become nearly undetectable against the cliff. "Don't worry. When it happens, you won't _see a thing_."

As the cloaked katana wielder and hulking brute converged, we all rushed onto the wings of the plane.

Gunfire started to ring out across the chasm, causing us all to duck instinctively.

"There are more on top of the mountain!" Alistair observed.

McKenzie and his soldiers stood on the summit, their automatic rifles pointed at us.

"Crap! We're sitting ducks!" Peter cried out.

Leah dropped onto the cab of the plane and used her heel to bash open a rusted boarding door. "Inside! Now!"

We quickly jumped through into the gutted interior of the plane. Leah remained beside the door, standing guard.

I heard McKenzie's voice from outside. "Gas 'em, Mouse!"

A few moments later, a masked figure dropped onto the nose of the plane and smashed the front windshield. He hurled a series of canisters inside, and violet-colored gas drifted out of them, threatening to quickly fill the cabin.

"Oh, no! I don't have a cannon this time," Tanya said and looked around the plane for anything of use.

"There's gotta be something in here," I said, searching everywhere, including the dashboard. "Here!" I flicked a lever labeled ' _Emergency Oxygen Masks_.'

Panels popped open in the ceiling, and masks on rubber tubes descended over the passenger seats.

As the toxic gas rose, everyone took a seat and put on masks.

I looked around and saw Peter struggling to open a wall-mounted first aid cabinet.

"How the hell are you supposed to get this to—" he grumbled.

"Peter, what do you need in there?" Kate asked him.

Through a window in the cabinet, I saw a glistening amber figurine, and I understood why Peter was so determined to open it. He had found his idol.

Finally, the door swung open and a crumpled note fell out. ' _Found this during the excavation. Silas should be interested in it. Don't show it to any of Cullen's people. –Henry.'_

"Odd place to stash it," I commented. I reached in and took the idol and held it out to Peter, actually wanting him to touch it so that I could see what was in his future.

The world melted away in a wash of rippling colors.

I was suddenly in an airport waiting area. Peter and Garrett were standing next to a pile of luggage.

"Heck yeah, bro. One tropical island vacation comin' up!"

"Can't wait," Garrett smiled and clapped Peter on the back. "Hey, you find out yet?"

Peter looked uncomfortable. "Uh, nah. They'll probably email me tomorrow or somethin'."

"You got this, Chen," Garrett encouraged. "I talked to those NFL guys about you."

"You did?"

Garrett nodded. "Yeah. They were like, 'so what do you think of Sixty-Eight? He any good?'"

"And?"

"I told them the truth. They aren't gonna find a better run-blocking guard at any school in the state."

Peter smiled. "Wow. 'Preciate it, brah! I dunno, maybe I do have a shot!"

Garrett looked over Peter's shoulder. "Oh, wow. Is that Rosalie Hale?" A short distance away, Rosalie unzipped her black duffle bag and broke out her laptop. "So she's coming to El Jardín too. I haven't seen her since—"

"Sophomore year," Peter finished dejectedly.

An uncharacteristic sadness crept into Peter's expression. Garrett didn't seem to notice, though.

"No way! Garrett Gayle is coming too?" Benjamin exclaimed as he approached.

"Really? He is?" Tanya asked as she also came up.

Several other students flocked over to Garrett. His confidence and assured ease seemed to immediately dazzle them.

Peter watched as if from a completely different world. His phone suddenly lit up with a new email. "It's from them!" he exclaimed.

" _Dear, Peter Chen,_

 _Our draft scouts were glad to make your acquaintance at the Hartfeld Varsity mixer!_

 _As I'm certain you're aware, we're limited on the number of athletes we can consider for the 2017 NFL College Draft._

 _While we won't be able to include you on our list, we wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors.'_

The sound of cheering and laughter came from the group surrounding Garrett.

Peter's gaze fell to the floor.

The vision grew dim.

I was yanked through time and space and the inertia brought me to the edge of nausea.

When I stopped, I found myself in an unfamiliar laboratory.

Several of my friends were gathered around a computer terminal. Peter stood near a steel double door.

Edward looked over at him. "Big Guy, you comin' or not? Portal's almost ready to go!"

Peter shook his head sadly. "Ain't nothing for me back home."

A muffled explosion shook the room. The double door cracked open slightly.

"They'll be inside soon!" Leah exclaimed.

A trap door opened in the floor and everyone began climbing down. Kate waited on the ladder and looked up through the hatch.

"Peter, what the hell? Come on!"

Peter walked over to the terminal, squinted at the screen, and then tapped something. "It's been real, guys."

"Pet—"

The hatch snapped shut.

Another detonation finally knocked the double doors off its hinges. Three soldiers entered the lab.

"Surrender or be neutralized."

"Screw you!" Peter yelled.

As the soldiers readied their rifles, Peter ran headlong at them. He plowed down the group like a bunch of rag dolls, sending bodies and weapons clattering across the floor.

Peter turned to run through the door, but a towering figure blocked his way.

"Heh. Like your style, kid!"

"One side, jerkface!"

"That's my line!" The titan of a man deployed both mechanical fists into Peter's chest, and he was thrown across the room, crashing heavily against the opposite wall.

Peter slumped to the floor, gasping.

"You gonna tell your friends to come out or do I gotta make you fly again?"

Peter smirked. "You're too late. Gonna suck to have to tell Cullen you blew it again, huh? He probably wouldn't even waste a cryo tube on a loser like you. Just scrap you … for spare … parts."

Peter's chuckle turned into choking as he was held against the wall by his throat. He gasped in vain for breath and, finally, his head dropped forward.

And then I was exactly where I was moments earlier.

"Good god," I mumbled to myself.

The violet gas continued to billow through the cabin, but since we all had the masks on, it did nothing to us.

"Unless we can make this thing fly, we should probably get ou—" Benjamin started, but was unable to finish.

The screech of metal grinding against metal assaulted my ears. Leah peered out the door and her eyes widened.

"She's cutting apart the wing!"

"There's a door on the other side!" Alice told us. She pointed at a rusted door on the opposite side of the plane's cabin.

We forced the door open and climbed out into what seemed like a cloud of snow. A heavy blizzard made it impossible to see beyond a few feet.

The plane lurched violently beneath us.

"Go! Before it gets cut down!"

Everyone tried to carefully balance their way across the other wing, struggling to shield themselves from the biting cold and blasting wind.

"Form a chain!" I told the others.

We concentrated and steadily made our way across the icy wing. Finally, our feet arrived at snow-covered stone.

"We made it!"

Behind us, the woman's superheated sword sliced through the last of the wing. A loud rumble filled the air as the plane careened into the shadowy abyss.

Bullets whizzed through the densely falling snow around us.

"Get back here! Playtime isn't over yet!" The woman yelled gleefully from the other side.

"Dammit! We can't get across!" the hulk-man said angrily.

"Now's our chance! We can lose them in the blizzard!" Alice told us.

We found our way up the other side of the chasm and arrived at a wide plateau. Though it was difficult to see, I managed to discern voices over the wind.

"Garrett? Anyone?" I heard Kate from next to me.

"You guys there? Please say something." Victoria's voice reached me from my other side.

"Follow my voice! Come to me, Catalysts!" Jacorel said from ahead, and I started walking toward the sound.

"Jacorel? Where are you?"

Gradually, we all began to find each other.

Once reassembled, we held on to each other and hurried to put distance between ourselves and the chasm.

A large crate poked out of the snow ahead.

"Is that…?" I started.

"It must be cargo from the plane!" Tanya said.

Words were printed on the metal box, but there was too much ice to be able to read them.

I used the sleeve of Edward's jacket to brush away the thick layers of snow and ice.

 _Tempus Transglobal Tech._

"W-what?" Tanya exclaimed.

"Tanya … isn't that the name of your mother's company?" Alistair asked.

Tanya frowned angrily. "Why would they be sending equipment _here_?"

"I dunno, but we should keep moving. This storm doesn't look like it's going to let up," I said carefully.

We continued on through the blizzard.

Eventually, we lost track of how much time we'd spent wandering.

I'd given Edward his jacket back to give him the chance to warm up a bit, but I was already chilled to the bone.

"Uh, guys? There's something over there!" Benjamin suddenly said and pointed.

Ahead in the distance was a strangely welcoming building.

A sign half-buried in the snow read ' _Elysian Lodge Resort_.'

"Another resort? All the way up here?"

"We're … saved!" I breathed out. The prospect of getting inside and out of the blizzard made me thankful for anything.

"Or so one would hope," Alistair said but looked unconvinced.

* * *

 **A/N:** So Carlisle made a holographic servant of his late wife, and she's telling the gang that there's a way for them to go home. Obviously, it won't be easy to get to the complex, and even less so now that Edward's old C.O made himself known.

Sounds like a total douche, doesn't he? Taunting Edward like that with how he comforted his mother, and _then_ he threatens Bella! It's even more understandable why Edward hates him now!

Is the gang saved for the moment at the Lodge Resort? What do you think?

Leave your thoughts with me, I will take good care of them ;-)

Until next time,

Stay Awesome!

 **Teaser, Chapter 26**

"Any sign of those soldiers chasing us?" I asked.

"Blizzard chased them off," Edward said from the couch. "I think we're in the clear."

Rosalie looked slightly troubled as she twisted her cup in her hands. "I've heard whispers of those 'Arachnid' people on the web, man. They're serious. You were … one of them?" she asked warily.

Edward sighed and ran his hands through his hair agitatedly. "Yeah. One of their pilots. We were supposed to be helping people … I had no idea what McKenzie was doing behind the scenes."

"Edward…" He turned to look at me worriedly, and I just knew he was expecting me to break it off with him because of his association with those 'Arachnid' soldiers. I would never do such a thing, though, because he wasn't like those people. "How did they find you?"

He exhaled sharply. "No clue. Always figured it was a matter of time, but never would've guessed they'd find me in the middle of all of this lunacy."

I sat down on the couch next to him and grabbed one of his hands in mine, choosing my next words carefully. "Edward, they're out to hurt us. We have to know how they found you."

Rosalie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, man. We gotta know how they tracked you."

Edward squeezed my hand. "I wish I could tell you. Honest. But I've got no idea."

"Damn. And I thought _I_ had enemies," Rosalie mumbled contemplatively.

"Look, I'm sorry they found us. I know this one is on me." He looked right at me. "But I ain't gonna let them hurt you. I swear it. I swear it on everything."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Yes, it's true that this story has a lot of outrageous drama in it :-P A lot of you mentioned that the crazy never stops, and I'm gonna tell all of you this:

The drama will continue until the mystery of the island has been solved ;-) and you'll get some answers you've wanted concerning a few characters in this one!

I'm gonna continue putting the disclaimer here just be sure that everyone is aware of where this story originated.

This story isn't 100 % mine. I have transformed it into a story from an interactive story app called _Choices_ (an app I am completely obsessed with atm) and the creators are Pixelberry Studios.

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 26}**

I awoke in the Elysian Lodge, the morning sunshine filtered into the room through frost-covered windows.

Dazed and groggy, I opened my eyes and realized that I was on a couch. Looking down, I saw that I'd slept on Edward's chest. He was still asleep with one hand tucked behind his head and the other wrapped around my waist.

I started to remember the previous night and recalled how we all had pretty much passed out from exhaustion as soon as we'd entered the lodge.

All around me, the others were in deep sleep. Emmett was sprawled in a recliner and Peter was curled up on a rug, snoring loudly. Alistair slept on the hardwood floor next to a bed of pillows he'd made for Tanya.

I carefully detangled myself from Edward, not wanting to wake him, and walked to the window.

Outside, the blizzard had calmed down.

Memories of the previous day slowly came back to me … the mechanized soldier's pursuit … the blinding snowfall … the lodge hidden in the mountains.

"You're up."

I turned around, startled at the sound of the unexpected voice. Behind me, Rosalie lounged in an armchair and sipped a rich blend of coffee.

"That looks good," I said and eyed the cup in her hand.

"That's because it _is_ good," she replied and took another sip. "I've been drinking coffee for so long that I mastered the craft when I was thirteen."

I chuckled. "That doesn't sound healthy."

"And it doesn't sound like I care, either. I saved some for you," she said and handed me a second cup. "You're welcome."

I took a sip and the rich and round fullness of the aroma filled me with energy. "I knew you were a no-cream-no-sugar girl," I said and drank from the steaming cup again.

She scoffed with a smile. "It would never enter my mind to taint beautiful mocha with disgusting sweetness."

"Did you get any rest?" I asked. By the light outside, it was still very early but Rosalie looked like she'd been awake for hours.

"Nah. I don't sleep much. And when I do, I don't sleep well," she answered casually. "But thanks for asking … or whatever."

I smiled at her, and she gave me a small nod.

"Anyway, being an insomniac does have its benefits." She pulled out a folder. "I poked around last night, looking for a guest list. I found one, but it was all Cullen International employee ID numbers."

"You think Cullen's people have been staying here?"

She shrugged. "Maybe temporary housing. Maybe a cover for the massive operation. Who knows with these people?"

I gazed outside again. The heavy blizzard had left smooth hills of virgin snow piled high. "Any sign of those soldiers chasing us?" I asked.

"Blizzard chased them off," Edward's husky voice said from the couch, and I turned to him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, his hair tousled from sleep. "I think we're in the clear."

Rosalie looked slightly troubled as she twisted her cup in her hands. "I've heard whispers of those 'Arachnid' people on the web, man. They're serious. You were … one of them?" she asked warily.

Edward sighed and ran his hands through his hair agitatedly. "Yeah. One of their pilots. We were supposed to be helping people. I had no idea what McKenzie was doing behind the scenes."

"Edward…" He turned to look at me worriedly, and I just knew he was expecting me to break it off with him because of his association with those 'Arachnid' soldiers. I would never do such a thing, though, because he wasn't like those people. "How did they find you?"

He exhaled sharply. "No clue. Always figured it was a matter of time, but never would've guessed they'd find me in the middle of all of this lunacy."

I sat down on the couch next to him and grabbed one of his hands in mine, choosing my next words carefully. "Edward, they're out to hurt us. We have to know how they found you."

Rosalie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, man. We gotta know how they tracked you."

Edward squeezed my hand. "I wish I could tell you. Honest. But I've got no idea."

"Damn. And I thought _I_ had enemies," Rosalie mumbled contemplatively.

"Look, I'm sorry they found us. I know this one is on me." He looked right at me. "But I ain't gonna let them hurt you. I swear it. I swear it on everything."

"Are we safe?" I asked him seriously.

"This lodge is in the shadow of a ridge. Hard as hell to spot from the air. We can lay low for a couple of days. No sweat," he reassured me.

"And what are we supposed to do for a couple of days?" Rosalie questioned.

"I think we should enjoy the peace while we can," I suggested, but Rosalie frowned at that.

"Are you sure about that? Peace never lasts long."

Edward, on the other hand, nodded. "I'm with Princess. Some R'n'R will do us a lot of good."

I smiled gratefully at him. "But first things first. Let's wake everybody up. I think we need to split into groups and explore our temporary home. Get our bearings."

A little while later, I was wandering through the lodge and stumbled onto a luxurious spa. "Whoa!" I exclaimed. "Fancy."

Kate leaned against a massage table at one end of the room, a huge assortment of lotions, ointments, and other products in front of her. "La Mer … La Prairie … Natura Bissé! I'm officially in heaven!"

Nearby, Benjamin and Jacorel hung outside the steam room, both of them glistening with sweat.

"That was remarkable!" Jacorel said in awe. "You humans must be true warriors to subject yourselves to grueling conditions for pleasure."

Benjamin chuckled. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of showing you new things."

I walked up to Kate. "Hey! You taking inventory?"

"Uh, yeah! If by taking inventory, you mean planning to steal all this amazing stuff," she replied, still looking at the expensive products. "I mean, look at it, Bella. Look! This is a collection of some of the most expensive and high-end skincare products _in the world_!" She held up a black and gold glass container with some fancy writing on it. "This is Orogold's 24K Nano Hydra Silk Mask! It costs twelve hundred dollars! _Twelve_ _hundred!_ "

I gaped. "For real? What's in it? Gold?"

"Onopordum Acanthium Flower Leaf Extract, Fruit extracts from, like, eight different berries … and also, yes, nanoparticles of gold."

"I had no idea you were so into lotions," I said, raising my brow at her.

She grinned. "Hey, everybody's got their vices, right? Some people like fancy wine or expensive dresses. _I'm_ all about high-quality skincare." Kate selected an elegant-looking jar, dipped one delicate finger in, and then applied it to my cheek. "Tell me that doesn't feel amazing. You can't."

"Wow," I marveled at the silky feel. "I could get used to that."

Kate capped the jar and slipped it into my pocket with a wink. "There you go. On the house."

I continued to explore the lodge, wandering the grounds. I found Leah alone in a small office, angrily combing through stacks of paper.

"Come on … come on … it's gotta be here somewhere," she mumbled to herself, not having noticed that I was behind her yet.

I cleared my throat. "You, uh, looking for something?"

She startled. "Oh! Bella!"

"Whoa, did I actually manage to sneak up on you? You _must_ be distracted!" I told her humorously.

"I'm just looking for … I…" She slumped in her chair, looking unusually vulnerable. "It's complicated."

I walked closer to her. "You can trust me, Leah."

"Can I?" she questioned.

I nodded. "Of course. We're in this together. All of us."

Leah let out a deep sigh, then handed me a piece of paper with a long list of names.

"What is this?" I asked.

"I was looking through the office to see if there was anything helpful, and I found this. Cullen International personnel records. All employees who stayed here."

"And?" I asked, not understanding what she was getting at.

Hesitantly, she tapped a name halfway down the list.

"'Susan Montoya'?" I read.

"My mother," Leah confessed quietly.

My eyes widened and I looked at the name again, not completely able to comprehend what she just told me. "Your … mother?"

Leah nodded. "She worked here, on this island, for Cullen. A senior researcher. Children weren't allowed, so I stayed with my uncle in Tobago and helped with … the family business."

"Which was?"

Leah frowned angrily. "Killing dictators." Her expression soon clouded back into sadness, though. "Anyway, my mother would send letters once a week. Telling me what she was doing. Telling me she loved me." She looked down at the floor. "Her last letter came six years ago. It was messy. Handwritten. She said she'd discovered something … something very dangerous. And a week later, she was dead! 'An accident'," she finished with air-quotes.

"You think Cullen did it," I said, finally understanding the mystery that had always surrounded the girl I saw as my friend.

"I _know_ Cullen did it! I swore revenge. When I learned that Cullen had a son studying at Hartfeld under a false name, I enrolled to find him. And when I won the contest to come here and meet him, I couldn't believe my luck. But it wasn't luck after all." She nodded at the piece of paper still in my hand. "She was _here_ , Bella. Somewhere in this lodge. If I can just figure out what room she was staying in."

"You're looking for something to remember her by?"

"In a way … yeah … I guess I am." She sighed. "I know there'll be nothing left of her there. I'm sure Cullen cleaned it up and threw out all of her possessions. I just thought, if I could find her room, I'd feel some _trace_ of her. To be in the same room she'd been in … to feel some hint of her presence."

"I get it, Leah," I said sympathetically.

She shook her head. "Never mind. I'm being stupid."

"No, you're not. And I'm here to help."

She smiled sadly. "Thanks, Bella. But right now, I think I want to be alone."

"Yeah, sure. If that's what you want," I said and left her to pace through the lodge's hallways, but as I passed an ajar door, I heard two people laughing.

I peeked into the room and saw Peter and Rosalie hunkered around the TV, looking for something.

"The cable's gotta be here somewhere!"

Peter grinned. "Can't you just make our own cable with your badass tech skills?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Dude, I'm a hacker, not a hardware store."

"What's going on here?" I asked to make myself known to the couple.

"Check out what we found!" Peter exclaimed excitedly. He reached under the TV and held up a blocky, gray video game console.

I frowned. "What am I looking at?"

"An original PS R3000!"

"Uuh…" I couldn't get anything more intelligent out because I really had no idea what Peter had just said.

Rosalie laughed at me. "Just the _best_ game system of our youth!"

I thought back to my childhood but drew a blank. Not much of it had consisted of game systems. I had been more of a dance and gymnastics girl. I shrugged. "Huh, I must've missed it."

"Then you were the saddest kid on the planet," Rosalie told me with a wink.

"Rose brought hers to college, and we'd play it all the time our freshman year."

"If by 'play' you mean me kicking your ass constantly."

Peter let her have it and only smiled before turning to me. "We were thinking we could set it up, maybe relive some memories. Problem is we can't find the video cable."

"Yeah, and I don't think we're gonna," Rosalie said disappointedly. "Whatever. Standing around here is getting boring. I'm gonna go make some more coffee."

"Wait!" Peter stopped her. "We just need a fresh pair of eyes! Bella, maybe you could help us look?"

I winked at him. "Let's get you guys connected. Let's see." While Rosalie and Peter continued to look by the TV, I went down on my knees and looked underneath all the furniture. When I looked under the bed, I saw something shoved in furthest away by the wall. "I see something," I told the guys and stretched my arm and tried to reach it. I touched it with my fingertips and managed to get a good enough hold to pull out the gray, thin cable.

A faded scrap of paper came out from under the bed with it. As I looked closer at it, I realized it was a newspaper clipping.

 _May 8_ _th_ _, 1994_

 _Tragedy struck the Queens neighborhood of Bayside early morning when a drunk driver sped through a red light, plunging head-on into a minivan._

 _The accident killed the driver of the minivan, Nicholas Callen, 35, along with his wife_ _Keira_ _and two children in the back._

 _The only survivor was their two-year-old daughter who is currently in critical—_

The rest of the article was gone as the clipping was cut off there.

"Whoa, Bella, is that the cable?"

I turned to Peter and held it up. "Looks like it!"

Peter grabbed the cable and rushed over to the TV. He plugged it into the console and started it. "It works! It works!" he cheered.

"I can honestly say I've never been happier in my life," Rosalie said and sat down next to Peter.

With a peppy, chiptune beat, the game logo appeared on the screen, and I decided it was time for me to leave.

"You're welcome, guys! Have fun." I gave them a mock salute and left them alone with their game. As I closed the door, I heard their competitive banter and I shook my head with a smile.

I headed back down to the first floor and rounded a corner where I discovered the last thing I expected to find in the lodge; a casino.

At a table on the far end, Tanya, Alistair, Garrett, and Edward sat together playing a game of poker.

"Settling in, I see," I said as I approached them.

Tanya grinned at me. "It's not every day you stumble into a full-blown casino!"

"Wonder if Cullen wanted to finance his global domination by turning this place into Island Vegas," Garrett said without taking his hard stare off of Edward who was grinning widely.

Edward was completely relaxed as he turned his eyes to me. "What do you say, Princess? You in?"

I grinned right back at him. "Just tell me you're not playing strip poker."

"Naw. I'm saving that for you later tonight," he replied, and I felt myself get warm.

I inhaled deeply to calm down when I noticed out of the corner of my eye how the other three looked slightly uncomfortable with Edward's ease at talking about the physical part of our relationship.

Tanya cleared her throat. "Alistair was just walking through his strategy."

"Never had you pegged for the gambling-type, Alistair," I said and took a place by the table.

Alistair shrugged. "I'll admit, it's a bit of a vice, but I've always been drawn to games of probability."

"Little sneak's a card-counter," Edward said with a smirk.

"A really good one," Tanya complimented.

"Speaking of which, I'm out on this hand. I've got absolutely nothing." Alistair put his cards on the table and leaned back in his chair.

"Me too." Tanya copied him.

"That just leaves you and me, Heisman." Edward winked at Garrett. "Ready to tango?"

"I'm _always_ ready," he replied.

Edward slid his chips into the middle. "I'm all in."

"Damn, big move," Garrett said and tried to read Edward's expression.

"Only kind of moves I make."

Garrett turned to me. "What do you think, Bella? Should I call?"

"Do you really trust me with that decision, Garrett?" I asked him. "Don't you think I'm kind of biased on who should win?"

Garrett shrugged. "Well, you don't know Edward's hand so you can't set me up for failure either," he said confidently.

I nodded. "Just because he hasn't shown me his cards, doesn't mean I don't know if his hand is good or bad."

Edward smirked at me. "You think you can read me that well, Princess?"

"Oh, I know I can."

"Challenge accepted. Next round's between you and me."

"Good lord, Garrett, just make your move already," Alistair said annoyed.

Garrett looked at me again.

"Alright, then I say you should fold," I said, but Garrett didn't like that.

"You sure? I think he's bluffing," he said, and I rolled my eyes, wondering why he even asked for my help.

"Yeah, but if you call now, and he wins, you'll never hear the end of it," I said.

Garrett huffed. "Damn … good point…"

Edward put his arm around my shoulders and nuzzled my temple. "I guess you do know me."

"Was there ever a question about that?" I asked him, which caused him to laugh.

"Fine, I fold," Garrett said and tossed his cards on the table.

Edward leaned over and brought the chips in the middle toward his end. "How does it feel to have to live your whole life with the question?" he asked, and Garrett frowned.

"What question?"

Edward grinned. "Was I bluffing?"

I bit my lip to keep from laughing when I heard Garrett mumble a few curses underneath his breath.

Just then, the doors to the casino swung open and Emmett rushed in.

"Everyone, stop everything! I've discovered something _incredibly_ important!" he exclaimed.

"A way to get the hell outta here?" Edward asked seriously.

"How to find my father's facility?"

"The true nature of this island and possibly reality itself?"

Emmett pursed his lips. "Okay, I realize we may have different definitions of 'important'."

"This is about partying, isn't it?" I said as I knew that was the most important thing to Emmett. That and food.

He pointed at me and winked. "Dude. Dudettes. Dudelings. Doodlejumps. Do any of you realize what day it is?"

Garrett gaped. "Uh … sometime in December, right?"

Tanya started making calculations in her head. "If it was the morning of June 2nd when we landed … and we lost 204 days, plus four days since…" She gasped. "It's New Year's Eve!"

"Wow, seriously?"

"How strange … if we skipped six months, I guess I missed a birthday," Alistair said but didn't look too upset about it.

Tanya was the one who looked upset about it. "We missed your birthday? I forgot to give you a birthday hug?" She immediately rose from her seat and hugged him tightly, which caused him to blush. "I'm sorry I didn't get you a gift."

Alistair gave her a smile. "To be frank, I believe that was the best gift I've gotten in as long as I can remember."

"I bet a bunch of us missed our B-days! I know I didn't get to rage for mine!" Emmett said. "And that means there's only one thing to do…"

"Accept that time is largely a superficial construct?"

He shook his head at Alistair with a smile. "Nah, dude! We throw the mother of New Year's parties and celebrate every birthday we missed at once!"

Tanya agreed with him wholeheartedly. "Hooray! Let's do it!"

"I'm in," Garrett said.

"Tonight. Midnight. Champagne. Dancing. Food. Music. And a _special surprise_!"

I laughed. "You really live for this, don't you?"

"Every second of every day!"

As the sun sank behind the mountain range, we finished setting up the party in the lodge's lounge.

Peter walked in carrying a bucket full of champagne bottles. "Yo, I found all this bubbly! No ice to chill it, though. I'm going outside to get some—"

Furball blew a frigid wind at Peter and instantly, frost formed on the bottles.

"Aw, nice! High-five!" Peter crouched down and held up his hand to Furball who bumped it with his head.

"That'll come in handy."

"Okay, party-people, here's the rundown. We're celebrating missed birthdays for me, Alistair, Peter, Victoria, and Rosalie."

Kate cleared her throat. "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Emmett. You forgot about Kate! Her birthday is today! December 31st!"

"At least Bella remembers," Kate said and glared slightly at both Peter and Emmett. "And you guys have known me longer!"

"Hey, I was getting to that part!" Emmett defended himself. "Technically, we haven't missed yours yet." His grin returned. "And Bella's birthday starts at midnight!"

I smiled at him and looked around at the decorations. I also noticed a few people were missing. "Hey, where are the others? I don't see Edward—" I paused when I noticed that everyone was staring at the top of the staircase. I turned around, and that was when I saw him.

My jaw dropped to the ground.

"Awful quiet down here. Y'all knew the party couldn't start without me, huh?" he said as he jogged down the stairs with a grin and ran his hand through his hair. "So what'd I miss?"

I pulled my chin off the floor and smiled at him incredulously. "Did you see the really hot guy just come down the staircase?"

It was crazy how good he cleaned up. Gone were his combat boots and t-shirt, and the hair that always fell into his eyes. He had combed his hair back and put on a white shirt, striped tie, and black dress vest.

His eyes were glimmering as mischievously as always, though, and he smiled right back at me. "No. I was distracted by someone waiting at the bottom."

Upstairs, Victoria, Garrett, and Leah also appeared. Garrett was wearing a really nice suit and the girls were both in beautiful floor-length gowns.

"Happy New Year, everyone!" Victoria exclaimed.

"Anything we can do to help set up?" Garrett asked.

"Whoa, is that you, Leah?" Peter gaped.

She frowned in response. "Of course it's me. Who else would it be?"

"Where did you all find those clothes?" I asked, slightly jealous since I was still donning my Kaarii clothes.

"Me? I keep a spare New Year's Eve getup at all times you know, for emergencies," Edward replied, and I rolled my eyes at him. "Actually, they were in this suite Garrett was rummaging around in." He gestured toward some fabric that was hanging over his arm, which I had not noticed until he showed it to me now. "I saved something for you, too, if you wanna be my date tonight. You like it?"

The dress was floor-length, silvery with spaghetti straps and a low-cut v-neckline. It was both elegant and sexy.

I immediately took it from Edward and went upstairs to change and put up my hair before rejoining the party. I tapped Edward's shoulder and when he turned around, he looked in complete awe.

"Well? Don't leave me in suspense. How do I look?"

"You just had to go and one-up me, didn't ya?" he said and placed his hands on my waist.

"You know it," I said and wound my arms around his neck.

"Well played. Pretty sure I still win, though."

"How do you figure?"

"Because I get to look at you," he replied without hesitating.

"Sometimes, you're so cheesy, Top Gun."

He winked. "You like it, though." He leaned down and captured my mouth with his in a sweet, but determined kiss.

"Definitely."

The others started to notice my new clothes and began commenting on it.

"Impressive, Bella. You almost look like you have some dignity," Alistair said, but I ignored the second part.

Kate stared at me with wide eyes. "Wow. You look so good, I didn't even recognize you."

"That sounds like an insult," I pointed out to her.

Kate waved it away. "Everything out of my mouth sounds like an insult. Believe me, that wasn't one."

In the parlor, Emmett plugged his phone into the speaker system and hit play. Upbeat dance music started to pump out of the speakers.

"Let the festivities begin!"

"Man, time flies. Can't believe it's been a year already!" Peter bellowed out.

Rosalie rubbed her temple and shook her head at him. "Peter … it hasn't."

Edward defused the tension. "Who's up for a toast?"

"I will not be able to survive a party with these people sober, so … yeah, drink please!" Kate poured herself a glass to ready herself.

"What are we having?" Leah asked and joined her to get her own glass.

I looked at the arrangement of booze laid out on the counter, trying to decide what I wanted. I spotted a bottle of my favorite whiskey and poured a glass of it.

Edward came up to me from behind and leaned over my shoulder. "I like the way you're thinking," he said, nodding toward the whiskey.

He poured himself the same, and Leah wrinkled her nose from next to us.

"It smells like sawdust. Who drinks this?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Only people who want to look tough."

Edward shook his head. "That ain't it. There's an art to whiskey. Now the key to appreciating it is—"

"Getting it over with. Cheers!" Leah downed her glass in one go and grimaced.

I shook my head at her and couldn't hold in my giggle. "You have to savor it," I told her. "You can't throw it back like a shot."

"It burns," she complained, but then she held her glass toward me. "Pour me another."

"Looks like we got a fan, y'all!" Edward happily poured her another.

We all clinked our glasses together and drank to the New Year.

Later that evening, I found myself standing with Emmett, Tanya, and Alice, trying to help Benjamin explain to Jacorel what New Year's was.

"So the Kaarii don't celebrate anything like this at all?" I asked.

"A new year?" Jacorel asked. "Of course not."

"You're missing out, my man. New Year's parties are the dopest parties," Emmett said.

"To mark the passage of time is a fruitless effort. It is time that marks the passing of us," Jacorel replied.

"Was that deep?" Benjamin asked. "I can't tell."

"What I mean is that time is infinite," Jacorel explained. "Counting it is like … is like…"

"Like counting the grains of sand on the beach," Tanya filled in.

Jacorel nodded. "Yes. You could do it. But to what end?"

"It's not really about counting the years for the world, Jacorel," Alice spoke up. "It's about what you as a person did with your year. And what you'll do with the next one."

"So what do you all see in the New Year?" he asked, and then turned to me. "Bella?"

"To me, the New Year is celebrating how much you've changed," I told him honestly. "I am definitely not the same person I was when we first landed on El Jardín. But really, everyone has their own reason to celebrate."

Jacorel nodded. "I think I understand now. And I now have my own reason."

"And what is that?" Benjamin asked.

"I celebrate to remind myself that every end is a beginning … except the last one."

We all blinked in shock at the kind of melancholy feel to Jacorel's reason, but Emmett shrugged.

"Hey, any reason's a good reason, dude. Now, lemme tell you all about the incredible invention of sunglasses that have the year on them…"

Even later, I was relaxing with Victoria, Peter, and Garrett.

"Huh. I never really made a resolution before. I guess I didn't see the point," Victoria said and shrugged.

I smiled at her. "Now you got your whole life ahead of you, Vicky. What do you wanna do with it?"

"I've got no idea. It's weird to think where we'll be a year from now. Like, if it's New Year's now and we all missed our first half of senior year … then we'll all be graduates in a year."

Garrett nodded. "Wow, I didn't think about that. All of us, out in the real world."

Peter looked slightly less excited about that. "Heh … yeah…"

Garrett didn't notice his solemn expression, though. "My resolution is to work hard to graduate and get drafted with my best friend here." He clapped Peter on the back.

"Mine's just to, uh … really just to have the best senior year ever," Peter said without meeting Garrett's eyes.

Victoria looked really indecisive. "Hmm. Then mine will be, um … oh, I know!" She smiled excitedly. "I'll resolve to get my parents back together! Should be a piece of cake, now that they won't have to fight over their sick daughter!"

Peter rubbed his neck. "Whoa. Uh … well, good luck with that, V. If anyone can do it, it's you."

"How about you, Bella?" Garrett asked me.

"My resolution is to appreciate how lucky I've been. Vicky really inspired me to be grateful."

Victoria smiled sweetly. "I'm honored. And yes, it's important to appreciate what we've been lucky enough to have, and who we've been lucky enough to meet."

"Absolutely," I agreed and glanced at Edward who was having a conversation with Leah.

The clock was closing in on midnight, and everyone gathered to listen to Kate sing as Alistair accompanied her on the piano.

She had a deeper voice than I would have suspected, but it was obvious she was a singer because her voice rang out evenly, tinged with the sadness of the song she was singing.

Alistair nodded with the rhythm, infusing each note with delicate feeling.

We applauded as they finished, and Alistair took Kate's hand and they bowed together.

Edward patted Alistair on the back. "Not bad, Schroeder. Didn't know you had it in you."

"That was so great, you guys!" Tanya gushed.

Next to me, Emmett sniffed back a tear. "Just … beautiful…" Then it looked like he remembered something. "Oh my god! I completely forgot! We haven't sung 'Happy Birthday!' Alistair! Back on the keys!"

Everyone did their best to sing the familiar song, but it was painfully obvious many of us weren't singers, and it didn't sound too good.

As we finished on the last 'Happy Birthday,' having said all the names of the missed birthdays in a row, Emmett clapped hard.

"Guys! That was flawless! Best birthday song ever!"

Everyone hugged each other, but I noticed Alice wandering outside onto the patio. A light snowfall danced around her. I frowned and followed.

When I stepped outside, she was gazing up at the night's sky with a glass of champagne in her hand. "Alice?"

"Oh! Hi, Bella," she said with a blue voice, but she quickly collected herself. "Sorry, I'm just … having a moment to myself. Did you need something?"

"I just wanted to say thank you," I told her.

She frowned. "For what?"

"For everything you've done. You're just here because it's your job. But you've risked your life to save us again and again. We'd never have made it if it wasn't for you." I held out my hand to her. "Thank you. Seriously."

She looked shocked. "Oh. I mean…" Her eyes glistened with tears, and I realized she was overcome with emotion. She reached out, and as her hand touched mine, I was suddenly pulled into a different time, just as when I touched idols.

I was still in the same spot outside the lodge, but it was obvious it was a different year. The music of a live string band washed over me.

Behind me, in the parlor, dozens of Cullen International employees mingled in expensive suits and gowns.

A familiar face, looking just a little younger, emerged from the building. She walked through the snow, toward an elegantly dressed man staring out at the horizon.

"Admiring the view, Mr. Cullen?" she asked softly. Her voice was different. Not as overly chipper as I was used to. More genuine.

"The stars, the snow, the dazzling lights. Truly, this island is unlike anything in this world," he answered.

"It's something special."

Cullen smirked. "If only you knew."

"You asked to see me, Mr. Cullen."

"I did indeed, Alice," he said and turned to her. "I've been reading your reports from the field. Remarkable work, especially on Expedition Zeta. Protecting my shipment from raiders in the Red Sea refusing to abandon ship? That takes dedication," he praised.

"Protecting the shipment was my job, sir. I take my job very seriously."

"Mmm, funny thing, that." He looked at her with a calculating look. "You're not the strongest security officer on the force. Or the brightest. Or the most resourceful."

Alice looked disheartened at his undermining of her intelligence.

"But you might just be the bravest, most loyal person I've ever employed," he finished. "Everywhere I go, rivals seek to undermine me. Sycophants seek to elevate themselves. But you … you're different. So tell me. Why? Why are you so faithful?"

Alice stammered. "I … that is—I mean—" She bit her lip. "I haven't had the easiest life, sir. I lost my whole family when I was little. The foster home was … it was bad. Really bad." She sighed. "Being a teen wasn't a lot better. I got mixed up with the wrong people. I hurt people. I stole things."

Cullen nodded. "Mm. I see."

"I ended up on the streets at eighteen. That's when your recruiter found me. Offered me the job of my dreams. I assumed it was too good to be true, but it didn't matter. I'd given up already. I figured I'd die somewhere along the way, and no one would know or care." She met Cullen's eyes steadily. "But then I met you, sir. I learned about the world you want to make." A single tear ran down her cheek. "I believe, sir. I believe in you. I believe what you're doing here, what you're creating, will make a better future. A better tomorrow. Your project, this island … you're fixing the world. Saving every little girl like me."

Cullen reached out and tenderly brushed away Alice's tear.

"All I ever wanted was to have something to live for. You've given me that."

"I'm moved. Truly. And that's not something I say often," Cullen said with a true sympathetic expression that looked out of place on him in my eyes. "I asked you this question because I might have a job for you."

Alice looked surprised. "Sir?"

"A man in my position sometimes requires … a special assistant. Someone unafraid of what needs to be done. Someone who doesn't blink. If you accept, you'll be sent dangerous places. You'll be given challenging assignments. You'll turn your body into a weapon. When necessary, you'll stain your hands with the blood of those who wish to ruin everything we've worked for. But I can only trust you if you trust me absolutely. Unquestioningly. So. Do you?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. I do. Without a doubt."

With a flash, I was yanked back into the present and I jerked my hand out of Alice's.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing … I, I just … Sorry. Just cold hands, that's all," I tried to excuse it because I knew I couldn't confront her about what I'd seen without revealing to her and everyone else about my strange psychic connection.

Alice smiled. "Well, I've always said that I'm cold-blooded."

Emmett poked out his head then. "Hey! There's just a few minutes 'til midnight."

"Does this mean it's time for your 'special surprise'?" I asked with a smile that I used to cover my discomfort with having seen Alice's past with Cullen.

"The one I'm sure is perfectly safe and have no reason at all to worry about, right?" Alice asked.

Emmett smiled. "Mmm … more or less. Come on, everyone's up on the roof! Bring your champagne." He led me and Alice up to the rooftop deck where the others awaited the new year. "Hurry! It's about to go down!"

"Ha, they ain't ready for the master plan!" Peter said and high-fived Emmett.

"Uh, guys? What is all this?" Kate asked and looked at the series of red chemical sticks lined up along the roof edge.

Edward stared at them as well. "Are these _flares_?"

"Yup!" Emmett replied proudly. "One of those Arachnid commando dudes dropped a bag full of 'em."

"Me and Emmett had the idea to use them as fireworks," Peter said and grinned.

Leah frowned at them, obviously questioning their sanity with her eyes. "So right now, we're hiding here from a death squad of highly trained, highly equipped mercenaries and your plan is to shoot off a bunch of flares over our location?"

Peter and Emmett gaped and exchanged a look. Then, they looked slightly sheepish.

"Okay, when you put it like that, I can see there's a flaw in the master plan."

"Aw, okay. Sorry, guys. No fireworks this year," Emmett said sadly. He put his hands in his pockets and trudged for the stairs.

"Wait! Look!" Tanya pointed.

In the distance, the mountain range was lighting up in shimmering colors, pulsing between a warm red glow and a brilliant blue.

"What is that?" Garrett asked.

"Edward! That's the same lights we've seen before!" I exclaimed.

He nodded. "Yeah. In the control tower, right after we landed."

Jacorel was the only one not shocked. He smiled. "Aah. The lights of Kaanu. They are very beautiful. My people believe they are a sign of good fortune to come."

Edward snorted. "Hell, we could use some of that."

"You know what … I think it's the Doppler effect!" Tanya said.

Peter frowned. "Huh? Doppler? Like the Weather Channel stuff?"

"When something, like a distant star, moves really fast toward you, it tints blue from the change in the light's wavelength," she explained.

Alistair nodded. "Ah, yes, and it tints red when it moves very fast away from you."

"But the mountains aren't exactly moving," Leah said, doubting the theory.

"No, but if time is dilating or contracting between us, then relativity could have the same effect."

"Huh. So that's what it was back at the airstrip," Edward mused. "I don't know about you, Bella, but I'm gonna stick with Blue's Clues over here. I want that good luck."

"Well, it's not fireworks, but it's close enough for me," Emmett said, once again back to his happy self. "Fifteen seconds to midnight!"

I moved toward Edward. "You want to ring in the New Year with me?" I asked him.

He smiled at me. "I was hoping you'd ask that."

 _Ten … nine …eight … seven … six … five … four … three…_

I locked eyes with Edward. "Two … one."

As everyone cheered out their 'Happy New Year,' Edward pulled me close, cupped my face with his hands, and kissed me deeply.

"Happy New Year, Princess," he said softly when he leaned away, but he soon kissed me again, just as deeply as the first one. "And Happy Birthday."

I giggled happily. "Happy New Year, Top Gun."

Nearby, Jacorel and Benjamin watched the lights together. I looked at them, enveloped comfortably in Edward's arms, and while I didn't hear their conversation, I kind of understood what it had been about when Jacorel leaned in and kissed Benjamin tenderly.

I smiled at the sight, happier than I'd ever been that Benji had finally found that special someone in his life that I knew he deserved.

On the other side of the roof, Tanya was taking charge of a slightly hesitant kiss between her and Alistair, which I thought was adorable.

Rosalie and Peter were sitting side by side on the edge of the hot tub, their legs in the bubbling jets.

"Look at all these dorks making out," Rosalie groaned.

"Heh. Yeah. Who does that?" Peter agreed,

"Dumb people."

"So dumb."

They looked at each other, holding each other's gaze for a long moment…

"To hell with it," Rosalie said before leaning in and kissing Peter passionately.

Garrett started cheering. "I knew it! I freaking knew this would happen!"

I took Edward's hand in mine and started leading him away from the roof. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" he asked me with a smile.

"It's a surprise," I said.

"Hopefully not because I have very high hopes for something in particular," he replied, but I still didn't tell him.

Eventually, I led him into a room I'd found earlier. "When I was exploring before, I found this beautiful bedroom," I told him. "The bed looks rather amazing, don't you think?"

"Very amazing," he agreed and smiled wider. He glanced toward the fireplace. "Maybe we should light that."

Soon, a blazing fire warmed the room and its light mixed with the moon's coming in from the window.

Edward paused by the nightstand and opened the drawer. "There's a dusty old notepad in here."

"Does it say anything?" I asked him and walked closer. I wound my arms around his waist from behind and leaned my head between his shoulder blades.

"' _Regarding the new junior researcher: I feel like I recognize her from somewhere. Do another background check and get me her history. –C.'_ "

"'C' for Cullen, I'd guess," I said. "I'd rather not talk about him now, though."

Edward immediately set the note aside, turned around and pulled me closer for a kiss.

My hands moved up his arms, feeling their hard muscles underneath his shirt. "You seem tense. Here." I sat down on the soft bed behind us and had him sit down on the floor in front of me so I could massage his shoulders.

He moaned and stretched his neck. "Hot damn, Princess, you're a miracle worker."

I kneaded a bit harder, focusing on a knot I could feel under my thumb. "Are you stressed out about your old team showing up?"

He snorted. "Not exactly a happy reunion. But like I said, I'll handle 'em. That's a promise."

I smiled. "An Edward Masen Guarantee?"

"At the very least, if I go down, I'm taking the lot of 'em with me."

I stopped massaging. "Not alone, you won't. Anybody who messes with you … messes with me."

He turned his head to look over his shoulder at me. "It's like that, huh? We're ride-or-die?"

I leaned down close to his ear. "Tonight, we're _definitely_ the first part."

He turned around fully to face me, and the glow of the fire burned in his eyes. "You are wearing entirely too many clothes right now for that."

I smirked. "Someone should fix that. But you know, so are you."

We came together, kissing deeply, blindly reaching for each other's clothes to tear them off, and only catching a breath when we pulled them over each other's head.

Edward maneuvered to lie me down, but I pivoted and rolled so that I was on top instead.

"So this is how it's gonna go, huh?"

I leaned down to kiss him and reached up to the bedposts while he couldn't see.

"Hey, what?" he reacted and looked up over his head and realized I'd tied his wrists to them with his tie and belt.

"No touching … yet," I said and smiled.

He chuckled. "Oh, you're so bad."

I straddled him and rocked my hips as he stared up at me.

"Holy—" he gasped, and he looked torn between wanting to close his eyes in pleasure, and also not wanting to look away from me. He also involuntarily struggled lightly against his bonds, unable to resist the urge to feel me.

He moved with me, trying to speed up the pace, but I couldn't help my mischievous smile as I resisted his speed and instead moved agonizingly slow.

"Ohh, this is torture, babe," he said, but I only giggled in response.

"Good."

Edward gave in then, overwhelmed. His eyes closed as he focused on the feeling, pressing himself further into the mattress. "This is too intense. You're too good—"

"Don't hold back. We've got time to recharge," I told him and leaned down again. My hair fell forward and teased his bare chest.

I watched with satisfaction as he lost himself to the pleasure.

"I—Gotcha!"

Before I realized what was going on, Edward flipped me over, having somehow slipped out of his bonds.

"How did you—?"

"My secret." He held up his tie and grinned at me. "You want a turn?"

We entwined on the bed once more, completely giving in to our whims and desires as the fire crackled and smoldered in the background.

The next morning, I left the room intending to find some breakfast for Edward and myself when I ran straight into Leah who was holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"Leah?" I was shocked to see her there, and I was also wearing Edward's dress pants and shirt so it was more than obvious to her what I'd been doing during the night.

"I found it," she said, completely ignoring my attire. "My mother's room. It's listed right here. She was here on New Year's Eve six years ago. Room 278." She nodded down the hall. "Right there."

"Whoa…" I said, not able to get anything more intelligent out.

The two of us walked over to the door and looked at it. Leah reached into her pocket and took out a key card.

"Leah, let's do this."

"You're with me?"

"Of course. I wouldn't leave you to do this on your own. Edward can wait for his breakfast."

"Thank you." She swiped the key card and the door opened. We stepped inside cautiously, but it was only a regular, standard hotel room.

Leah looked sadly at the tidy room with the sheets folded. There was no sign of an inhabitant. "Huh," she said.

"What is it?"

"I thought I'd feel something. Anything. But…" She sat down on the bed. "Nothing."

"Leah, I…"

"Wait … what the hell?"

I followed her gaze off the bed to where a runic sigil of a dragon had been burned into the wall. The same symbol as the one on her dossier.

She reached out and touched it reverently. "When they cleaned up the room after my mother died, they would've painted over this."

"It must have been made long after. But what does it mean? Why is it here?"

"I think it's marking something." Leah pressed down against the wall and a secret panel clicked and sprung open, revealing a hidden camera.

"Did … did your mother…?" I couldn't get the entire question out, shell-shocked by seeing the camera, and also wondering if there was one in the room Edward and I had been in last night.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out." She reached in behind the camera and unhooked the flash drive. Then she walked over to the TV and put it in a slot in the side.

"Hang one, Leah, maybe we should wait and—" Before I could finish, though, the TV was on and running.

On it, I could see a view of the same room as we were in but from the angle of the camera. The date on the bottom read _2011 Dec 31_.

I could barely make out the bed and a woman sitting on it.

" _So how'd it go?"_ she said, and the sound from the footage was really bad, but at least we heard words.

Next to me, Leah trembled.

"Mom?" she said to the screen and touched it where the woman was.

A second woman entered the frame and sat down next to Susan. What was shocking was that it was Alice.

" _He did it, Sue! He offered me the job. I'm gonna be his special assistant!"_

Susan's face split into a grainy smile. " _Yes! Now you're free to come and go from El Jardín as you please. You can go out into the world and spread the truth! Maybe even smuggle me out of here."_

Alice shifted. " _About that … are you sure you want to do this?"_

Susan looked at her sternly. " _Alice, I told you what his plans are. What he's been doing. All the people he's hurt … killed."_ Susan reached into a hidden slot in her bag and took out a small, plastic thumb drive.

" _This is everything?"_

" _All the evidence I've gathered so far, yes. Everything he's really doing here. Everything he plans to do."_

Alice looked at the thumb drive. " _Such a small thing…"_

" _But big enough. You just need to get to a journalist."_

Alice put a hand on Susan's shoulder. " _I'm scared for you, Sue. You ask me to do this, there's no turning back."_

Susan pulled Alice into a hug. " _Come on, Alice. We both know there was never any turning back."_

" _Yeah, I guess you're right."_

A sudden bang nearly broke the TV's speakers.

Susan pulled back from the hug and looked down. Even on the fuzzy screen, I could see the red stain spreading on her stomach, as well as the pistol in Alice's hand.

" _I'm sorry, Sue."_

" _Alice … how could you…?"_

Alice stood up and aimed the gun at Susan's forehead. " _I told you to stop. I begged you. Why did you have to betray him?"_ She looked away from Susan and pulled the trigger again.

Leah's mom crumbled on to the bed and remained unmoving.

Leah and I sat there, complete stunned, staring at the TV.

"Oh my god…" I gasped. "Alice … she … it was…"

Next to me, Leah's eyes hardened with pure hate and rage. Her hands balled into fists as her nostrils flared.

"Leah, I'm so—"

We heard footsteps, and we looked over to the room's open doorway only to see Alice arrive with a tray of eggs and pancakes.

"Good morning, you two!" she greeted as chirpily as ever. "I made everyone some breakfast." Her eyes traveled to the TV screen, which was freeze-framed on her standing over Susan's body.

Her expression went cold, and she just stood there with the tray at the door, perfectly still. Her eyes moved from the screen to Leah, quaking with rage.

* * *

 **A/N:** Holy macaroni!

So, Leah's mission from the start was to investigate her mom's death, and she's such a badass because she was raised by her uncle and killed dictators with him :-O

Emmett's just adorable, isn't he?

Peter and Rosalie finally kissed! How many have waited for that?

And Alice? Alice killed Leah's mom? On Cullen's orders? Not good. Not good.

Leah's furious and Alice is her target!

What do you hope will happen in the next chapter?

Until next time,

Stay Awesome!

 **Teaser, Chapter 27**

"Bella, there is no way you're going outside dressed like that. You'll catch pneumonia, and that's the last thing we need right now," she said with her hands on her hips and a serious expression on her face.

"I only have this and my Kaarii clothes, and they're not exactly warmer," I told her.

"How lucky for you then that there was almost as much abandoned luggage here as at the resort," she replied and actually proceeded to physically pull me back up the stairs and into a room.

Sure enough, there was a bag there and when Kate opened it she quickly found a pair of jeans, a shirt, and long-sleeved pullover.

Neither article of clothing fit me very well, but I had to admit, it would be warmer to wander through the snow in that than anything else I'd been wearing for the last couple of days.

When we came back downstairs, I noticed that I wasn't the only one who had changed. Almost everyone had found something warmer to put on, and it felt better knowing we would be able to focus on finding Furball instead of freezing half to death.

We tracked the footprints for half an hour. Endless rows of pine and fir trees stretched ahead of us.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I'm updating a little late here, I know, but we have this stupid wifi that was out of data and it was refilled only 30 minutes ago…**

 **Anyway, let's see what happens between Leah and Alice!**

I'm gonna continue putting the disclaimer here just be sure that everyone is aware of where this story originated.

This story isn't 100 % mine. I have transformed it into a story from an interactive story app called _Choices_ (an app I am completely obsessed with atm) and the creators are Pixelberry Studios.

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 27}**

Snowflakes flurried softly around in the wintery landscape outside the Elysian Lodge. For a brief moment, it seemed there was no more tranquil place in the world.

On the inside, there was a different story.

Leah got up from the floor and stalked forward toward Alice, who in return backed away. The breakfast tray clattered to the floor and soon, both of them disappeared down the hallway.

Edward opened the door to our room behind me, only wearing his underwear, and he looked at me questioningly. "Princess? What's going on?"

I went back into the room with him and began to take the borrowed clothes off. "No time to explain. Here." I gave him the clothes and put on my dress from last night.

He hurriedly got dressed before following me down the hall.

A big crash told me that a window had been shattered somewhere on the bottom floor and when I ran down the stairs, I saw Leah and Alice struggling in the snow outside.

"Wait! Let me explain—" Alice tried, but Leah silenced her with a punch.

" _Shut up!_ " She grabbed Alice by the collar of her t-shirt. "It was _you_! _You killed her_!" She continued to deliver punches again and again to Alice, who had blood running down her nose at this point.

Alice had not even raised her arm to defend herself.

"P-please … I'm sorry!"

Everyone else had gathered at this point as they must have heard the commotion.

"Leah? What is she—?" Victoria looked frightened and confused.

I took it upon myself to explain to them all what was going on. "There was a video in one of the rooms here. It showed Alice … killing Leah's mom." My voice trailed off at the end as the video played back in my head.

"What?!" Garrett exclaimed in shock.

"We gotta do something," Edward said from behind me, and I knew he was right, but I didn't know what could calm Leah down at this point. She was completely lost in her rage.

Garrett ran over and attempted to break the women apart, but Leah surprised him by turning around and shoving him to the ground. "Leah, come on! Enough!" he yelled at her, but she ignored him.

"Leah, please!" I called to her. "Let's call a truce just for a moment!"

Alice nodded. "Yes … please, let's talk about th—"

Leah slapped Alice with her open palm. "You won't say another _word_. And to think I _trusted_ you … _you murdering bitch_!" She stepped back and wound up for another punch.

"I c-can help you!" Alice tried. "I have information!"

Leah hesitated and Garrett and Peter took advantage of it by grabbing her arms and barely managing to hold her back.

" _No_! Let me … _go_!" she said through gritted teeth, but her strength wasn't enough to resist the two burly football players.

Seeing that the guys had some control over Leah, I turned to Alice and glared at her angrily. "Explain. _Quickly_."

"Tell us it's not true!" Victoria said from behind me.

Alice sighed and got up from the snow. "I wish I could." Her eyes were sad as she met mine. "It's true. Susan was my friend and I … ended her life."

Tanya gasped. "You … what?"

"Mr. Cullen said it was the only way!" Alice claimed. "She was going to ruin us. He insisted that I do it."

Alistair groaned and buried his face in his hands. "My god."

"Is this supposed to save your ass?" Leah yelled at Alice. "Because it's not working!"

"Please, I know it sounds bad, but my mission now is to protect you! All of you!" Alice replied.

I frowned. "What could possibly be worth all this?"

"You wouldn't understand," she said and shook her head. "What Mr. Cullen is doing will fix the world." Her gaze flickered from one face to another as if she was trying to outrun her own thoughts.

"She is a killer, _and_ she's crazy!" Edward said incredulously. He was frowning angrily and slowly moving toward me. I'd noticed he did that whenever he got angry, and I wondered if perhaps I helped anchor him from doing something stupid on a whim.

"It's the culmination of Mr. Cullen's experiments … his life's work!" Alice continued. "He has a machine at MASADA…"

I nodded. "Yeah, the Lernaean Gate," I said.

"No. A different machine," Alice said and looked at me with intense eyes. "One that can erase all the pain and suffering people like us have had to endure."

I startled. "What?" I knew she was implying something about my past, but I didn't know what that could be. Our pasts had nothing in common. I never lived on the streets or jumped between foster families.

I didn't get my wonderings answered, though, because Leah interrupted. "Heard enough yet? _I have_!" She tore herself out of Garrett and Peter's grip and charged at Alice once more.

That was when I noticed that Benjamin was transfixed by something in the opposite direction of the struggle. I followed his gaze and saw several large clumps of snow fall simultaneously from the lodge's roof at a rhythmic pace.

A faint tremor passed through the ground, then another.

"Guys," he said. "I think something's coming … something big!"

A massive form, all white fur and black claws, came lumbering around the corner. It growled deeply and Jacorel gasped.

"By the Endless … the Mountain Guardian!"

Edward grabbed my hand and started to back us away. "Guardian?! That's a goddamn Yeti!"

Leah was so shocked by the sight of the massive bear-like animal that she stopped her attack on Alice. "What the hell?!"

Alice immediately got up and made a run for it into the forest.

"She's getting away!" Tanya cried out and pointed in the direction Alice was fleeing.

"Tanya! Look out!"

Tanya turned around at Alistair's warning in time to see the twenty-foot tall beast looming up next to her. "Wha—Aaaaah!"

Angered by the scream, the Yeti reached down and grabbed Tanya in one of its huge paws. It let out a loud roar that caused us all to jump.

"No! Tanya!" I yelled.

"Let her go!" Alistair exclaimed angrily. He ran forward in her defense but stopped short in front of the gargantuan creature, unsure of what to do.

On pure instinct, I decided to distract it. "We're not your enemy!" As I yelled this at the animal, I noticed bullet wounds along its left arm and side.

It bared its teeth at me, but slowly set Tanya down anyway.

She gasped and fell into Alistair's arms. "Ohmygod … ohmygod!"

"Are you alright?" he asked her and quickly ushered her into safety.

Furball ran forward and exhaled a cone of frost at the enormous beast. Icicles sprouted from the Yeti's fur, but otherwise, it appeared unharmed.

The beast bent down and brought its snout forward to sniff the tiny fox. It grunted softly at Furball before snatching him up and bounded toward the forest.

" _Furball!_ "

"Get back here!" I screamed at the retreating beast. "Where are you taking him?"

"Oh man! Is it gonna eat him?" Emmett gasped and stared in the direction where the beast had disappeared with Furball.

"What even just happened?" Benjamin asked. "Are we in a full-blown Christmas special territory?"

Leah's hardened gaze was fixed in the direction Alice went. "She ran away. Like the backstabbing coward she is."

Jacorel walked over to examine the Yeti's huge footprints. "This guardian is larger than I would have expected from Harrvel's stories … We'll need to move quickly to catch up."

Peter hesitated. "Yo, that was, like, an abominable snowman! Should we really go after it? And there are still evil super soldier dudes out there! I dunno guys."

Kate cautiously agreed. "We might never make it to where the Gate is if we try to save him."

"If it wasn't for Furball, most of us would have been torn to shreds by that sabertooth our second day here!" Garrett said with a frown. "We owe him this."

Leah threw her arm out in frustration in the direction she'd rather go. "And leave that murderer to get away with what she did? We need to catch her!"

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "I want to hold Alice accountable as much as you do … but if we don't act fast, that monster could kill Furball."

She huffed. "Fine. But when we do find her, none of you had better get in my way."

I was about to just follow the Yeti as I was, but I was stopped, surprisingly enough, by Kate.

"Bella, there is no way you're going outside dressed like that. You'll catch pneumonia, and that's the last thing we need right now," she said with her hands on her hips and a serious expression on her face.

"I only have this and my Kaarii clothes, and they're not exactly warmer," I told her.

"How lucky for you then that there was almost as much abandoned luggage here as at the resort," she replied and actually proceeded to physically pull me back up the stairs and into a room.

Sure enough, there was a bag there and when Kate opened it she quickly found a pair of jeans, a shirt, and long-sleeved pullover.

Neither article of clothing fit me very well, but I had to admit, it would be warmer to wander through the snow in that than anything else I'd been wearing for the last couple of days.

When we came back downstairs, I noticed that I wasn't the only one who had changed. Almost everyone had found something warmer to put on, and it felt better knowing we would be able to focus on finding Furball instead of freezing half to death.

We tracked the footprints for half an hour. Endless rows of pine and fir trees stretched ahead of us.

As we weaved a path from each footprint to the next, I noticed tears streaming down Leah's face.

"Leah," I said softly.

"What?" she asked, but not as defensively as she usually did.

"I'm so sorry about your mother. I can't imagine what this must be like, but I'll do whatever I can to help," I told her sincerely.

She sighed. "All this time I thought it was Cullen. It was easier that way. Knowing that someone she trusted, so deeply … betrayed her, it's just…" She inhaled deeply and gazed at the sky as she struggled to fight back her grief. "It goes to show that you can never really trust anyone."

"You can trust me, Leah." I placed a hand on her back to comfort her, and the two of us walked on in silence.

Suddenly, Edward spoke up. "Wait a sec! Do you see that snow coming down up ahead," he said and nodded forward.

Peter glanced at him. "Yeah, uh, that's actually how it gets all over the ground," he explained carefully.

Kate rolled her eyes at him. "Peter, give it a rest!"

"What?" he asked innocently. "He's from Louisiana! I didn't know if he knew about that kinda stuff."

"Thanks, Al Roker," Edward replied sarcastically. "What I'm saying is that snow's only falling in an isolated area next to that tree."

"Something's up there!" Tanya pointed toward the top.

I squinted to better see the top of the tall pine tree and spotted Furball clinging onto a branch, his breath crystallizing and turning to snowflakes. "Furball, hang on! We're here to get you!" I called up to him, and he whimpered softly.

Emmett looked around worriedly. "That's totally where I'd put a snack if I wanted to save it for later."

Movement among a distant cluster of firs caught my attention. The ground shook with each step the Yeti took, but it didn't seem to be approaching.

"It's far enough away that we could try to get him down," Garrett said, and I didn't need any more motivation than that.

I looked for footholds and began climbing the tree's trunk.

"Good call. Sure you got this?" Garrett asked, and I knew he was about to offer to do it himself.

"Hope so," I replied with a grunt and heaved myself farther up. "Guess we'll find out in a minute or two."

"Be careful, Bella!" Victoria called after me.

Alistair scoffed. "That's foolish! Now is not the time to throw caution to the wind."

I ignored him and moved from branch to branch as well as I could manage, and I gradually made my way up the tree. I was nearly halfway up when the pine needles began rustling around me.

"Princess, don't move! Kongzilla's returning!" Edward half-yelled to me. "Everybody, hide!" he told the others, and everyone scattered and ran for cover.

He gave me a worried look, and then pressed flat against the trunk so that he was hidden from the Yeti but still close in case I needed help.

I did everything I could to hold perfectly still. I even tried to hold my breath.

The Yeti emerged from the trees; a buzzing beehive was grasped in its claws. It didn't seem to notice anyone.

I took the chance and reached up toward Furball, and whispered softly to him. "Just a little further, Furball. Come on." I reached for the next branch, but it snapped loudly in my hand, and the Yeti immediately reacted with a roar.

It dropped the hive and whirled toward the pine tree.

In the commotion, Furball tried to scurry down the trunk, but he lost his footing and fell down, plummeting dozens of feet to the ground.

"No! Furball!" I cried out, scared out of my mind, and hurried back down the trunk. Edward caught me in his arms when I jumped the last bit, and together we stared at the spot where Furball had disappeared into the snow. The towering beast stared, too, visibly concerned.

"Oh, god! Oh, please, no." Victoria whimpered as she came up behind us.

There was no movement from the hole in the snow. The Yeti lumbered forward and leaned its face down toward it.

A cloud of snowflakes swirled out toward the Yeti's nose, causing the creature to flinch and paw at its face.

Furball dug himself out and shook out his fur, completely unharmed.

"He's okay!" I gasped out in relief.

"Dunno if I am," Benjamin said. "Almost had a heart attack."

The Yeti leaned its face toward Furball and tenderly gave him several licks with its huge tongue.

"Um, I think it's trying to care for Furball like a parent," Tanya said as she studied the Yeti's behavior toward Furball.

"Aww, that's adorable," Victoria gushed.

Furball backed away from the massive beast and scampered toward Victoria. She picked him up and he buried himself deeply in her arms.

"You're a good lil' pupper, Furball," she said and scratched his fur.

The Yeti saw Furball in Victoria's arms, and its protective instinct kicked in once again. It growled at her as it approached intimidatingly.

"Uh, I think you're pissing it off—" Rosalie said to Victoria, but before she could finish, the beast's growl turned into a roar. "Yep. Definitely pissed off."

The creature rose to its full height and continued to approach Victoria.

"This is like the custody battle from hell!" Benjamin exclaimed.

Victoria, however, stood her ground and glared at the Yeti. "You know what? I've had about enough of you! Just … _stop!_ "

The Yeti suddenly seemed hypnotized; a faint glow appeared in its eyes. It continued to move forward, causing snow to slide off of the surrounding trees with each heavy step.

"Vicky, what are you doing?!" I exclaimed in fear. I recognized that glow in the beast's eyes all too well.

Victoria was, fortunately, still herself. "I … I don't know. It feels like I'm somehow in her mind."

"'Her'?"

She locked eyes with me. "I think I can bring her over to our side, Bella."

I was unsure if it was wise to allow Victoria to use her new powers, but I knew that she would feel hurt if I denied her the chance to help us like this, and that was why I held my arm out to the others. "Stand back, everybody!" I nodded at her. "Okay, Vicky. Go for it."

Victoria squared her shoulders and stared into the approaching beast's eyes. "This fox is our friend! We're not going to hurt him!" she said, but it didn't hold the same authority as her order for the animal to stop.

The snarling behemoth just continued to advance.

"It's not working," Tanya said with a trembling voice.

Victoria swallowed hard and tried again. "Please, uh … _we need your help!_ "

And there it was. The powerful tone of her voice that revealed she was driven by the Island's Heart.

The creature abruptly stopped. It got down on all fours, suddenly entirely docile.

"Hell yeah!" Peter cheered. "I think we just got ourselves a Bigfoot!"

Benjamin blinked at Victoria, baffled. "Vic, are you the Three-Eyed Raven? Can you warg into animals?"

Victoria continued to speak to the animal. "Guardian, we need to get to the northern peninsula. Can you help us?"

The Yeti lowered its upper body to allow her to climb on. She used the creature's shaggy fur to hoist herself up. Once she reached its shoulders, she tentatively patted the side of its head. It nuzzled her and Furball affectionately.

"Oh! I think she likes me," Victoria said happily.

Kate shook her head. "So we have a Yeti now. That's, like, a thing now?"

Garrett chuckled. "Yeah, I'm just rolling with it at this point."

Victoria ushered the Yeti forward, and soon, she and Furball rode through the forest with the rest of us walking behind.

Edward came up next to me and grabbed my hand to entwine our fingers. "I have to say, while it's cool and all to have a Yeti at our beck and call, my plan wasn't to trudge through the forest in the snow on your birthday," he said.

I chuckled. "No, I can't say it was on my agenda either, but I guess we should be used to having our plans change continuously by now."

"Yeah, we should. I'd just hoped to have you all to myself today, but I guess this is fun, too."

I leaned slightly against him, and he let go of my hand to put his arm around my shoulders instead. "We did technically celebrate my birthday last night," I said. "And with everything we did, I have to say that I am _more_ than satisfied."

He smirked. "Oh, believe me. Last night will stay with me for a very long time. Never imagined you had _that_ in you."

I tilted my head back to look at him, and he met my eyes. "That just goes to show how much you still don't know about me, Edward Masen." I smiled wide and he returned it before leaning down to give me a short kiss that was anything but chaste.

He straightened out and got a thoughtful expression. "That actually reminds me that I have no idea how old you are."

I laughed. "Wow, that's evidence of how upside down our relationship is."

He snorted. "Tell me about it, but seriously. How old are you?"

"Well, it's 2018 now, so that would be twenty-two," I answered him.

"Huh," he said and nodded. "Well, at least that assures me I didn't corrupt a complete minor. You were at least already legal to drink when we met."

" _That's_ what you're worried about?" I asked him, amused.

He shook his head and tightened his arm around me. "Not at all. I'd done a whole lot worse than you've done durin' these island adventures when I was your age."

I rolled my eyes. "You say it as if it was ages ago that you were twenty-two. It's not _that_ long ago."

He frowned in confusion. "And how do you know that? I've never told you how old _I_ am. You know, I might be an unusually well-preserved fifty-six-year-old or somethin' like that." He winked, but I could still see the question in his eyes.

I remembered then that I had never told him about the dossiers I'd found. The only ones in the know about all of them were Benjamin, Alistair, and Leah.

I really hoped he wouldn't feel like I had breached his private life by reading his file, but I knew I couldn't keep it from him any longer. "Actually, I know that you will turn twenty-seven in February," I confessed, and his eyes widened.

"How the hell do you know that, Princess?"

I cleared my throat and told him the entire story about the folders and that his was the first one I came across. Because of my budding feelings for him back then, all the information in his file had etched itself into my head.

I fingered his dog tags around his neck and read the embossed text even though I knew what it said by heart after my vision where I'd been wearing them myself. A small shudder went through me at the thought of that possible future.

Edward didn't say anything for quite some time, but then he placed his hand over mine, which was still playing with the metal plates on the ball chain. "I guess I have a lot of catchin' up to do, then."

"You're not mad?" I asked softly.

"For what? That you're sensible about keepin' information to yourself until you know who you can trust? Definitely not. I'd have been more worried if you'd told everyone right away."

I looked down at the snow we were still trudging through. "You're not angry I didn't tell you sooner?"

"Would I have preferred to know? Yeah, sure, but I'm not gonna blame you for forgettin'. Not with everythin' crazy around us these days."

I relaxed and Edward smiled.

"You worry too much, Princess. You keep that up and you'll get premature wrinkles."

"Would you like me less if I did?" I asked him teasingly.

"Not at all."

After several hours of walking through the heavy snow, we emerged from the evergreen forest at the shore of a frozen lake.

I was completely exhausted, but there was something telling me we couldn't just stop and rest either as if we were being followed or watched.

The Yeti came to a stop and bent down to let Victoria and Furball down. She stroked the beast's snout. "Thank you very much, friend," she told it, and it nuzzled her hand.

As the animal was still bent down, I noticed strands of black metallic netting wrapped tightly around the Yeti's shoulder.

"Wait a sec," I said. "There's something stuck to her." I worked carefully to detangle the net, and I discovered it was connected to a central device with a spider-shaped mark etched into it. "There! Got it off."

"Lemme see that," Edward said, and then he frowned. "It's an Arachnid tracker. What the hell would McKenzie want with her?"

The Yeti raised an enormous limb to point out across the lake, indicating the direction of our goal. She then gazed down at Furball.

The two of them held each other's gaze for a long moment before the Yeti finally turned and headed back into the forest.

"I don't know how I can sense this, but I think she'll come back to us if we need her," Victoria said wondrously while gazing after the retreating creature.

Jacorel looked baffled. "The Guardian … recognized her own kind."

"What do you mean?" Benjamin asked him.

"She must believe that Furball will one day take her place. It is the only reason she would try to keep him safe," he explained.

Furball tilted his head to the side, obviously understanding Jacorel's words, but also not completely comprehending what he meant.

"That _would_ explain his unusual abilities," Alistair pointed out.

I chuckled. "Our very own guardian-in-training. Who knew?"

Furball turned away from our conversation and skittered across the shore toward the icy surface.

Garrett, the never off-duty boy scout, was scanning our surroundings. "Those cliffs are gonna be too steep to climb. Looks like we're headed over the lake."

"Is it solid enough? I don't need to deal with anyone entering hypothermia from falling through," Kate said, and Tanya immediately spoke up to assure her.

"The ice is clear, which means there's less air trapped inside."

Alistair nodded his approval. "Well observed. Given the thickness and high density, it should be safe enough."

"Good thing we brought Pierre and Marie Curie along," Edward said, and it caused them both to look at him sideways. "What?" he asked defensively. "Don't give me that look! I know scientific … stuff!"

We all looked at each other before tentatively setting our feet on the ice. Benjamin slipped slightly, but Jacorel was there to keep him steady.

Gradually, we made our way across the smooth, glass-like surface.

Victoria giggled. "If only I had my ice skates. This would be a great place to perfect my double axel!"

Kate smiled at her. "Nice. I didn't know you figure skated."

"Well, I'm not great at it or anything," Victoria replied modestly.

"Remind me if we ever get home to show you my medals from the Collegiate Championships."

Victoria gaped at her. "Medals … _plural_?"

Kate simply smiled at her and continued walking.

A while later, as we neared the center of the lake, Leah suddenly stopped and knelt down.

"Leah? You alright?" I asked.

She didn't answer me but used her gloved hand to clear the frost from the ice and revealed an object frozen a few inches below. I instantly recognized it to be an idol.

Leah looked at me with wide eyes. "I … don't know how I knew it was there," she said.

Jacorel crouched down and examined the idol. "Draco. I remember Harrvel talking about that kaalta."

Emmett rummaged through his messenger bag for something and produced a portable burner, which he gave to me. "You could probably melt it out with this, yeah?"

I looked at the burner skeptically. "Do I want to know why you have this, Emmett?"

He shrugged and grinned unapologetically.

"Alright," I said and turned on the burner. "Let's give this a shot." I held the burner over the spot where the idol was frozen and after only a few minutes, the ice had melted enough to dig it out.

I held it in my hand as I put the burner away, and Leah stretched for it as if she wasn't controlling the movement. I waited for the moment her fingers touched the still-dripping amber, and when they did, the frozen landscape around me was torn away.

I landed in the familiar place of the Hartfeld University library, and I instantly spotted Leah sitting by herself at a small table. Her attention was focused on a thick, black volume entitled _The Executioner's Song._

Alistair came walking up, a stack of law textbooks wobbling in his arms. "Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked Leah. "All of the other tables seem to be taken."

Leah merely nodded without looking up from her reading.

"Thanks." He set his things down and ventured a glance at the book in her hands. "True crime. A genre I enjoy, as well," he said with a smirk-like smile.

Leah only hummed in response, but her eyes flickered toward him briefly before they returned to the book.

From behind a nearby row of shelves, I could hear the laughter and talking of two unknown girls.

" _Did you see that transfer student? Her face looks like she got into a fight with a Slap Chop and lost!"_

" _I know! She's way creepy. I heard her entire family died a bunch of years ago."_

Leah cleared her throat to notify the girls that she could, in fact, hear every word they said.

They didn't seem to care, though.

" _Yeah, super sketch … I hope she doesn't come on the dorm retreat. I don't wanna worry about getting stabbed in my sleep, you know?"_

" _Hahaha! Ohmygod, for real!"_

The two girls walked off toward the library exit, and I turned to look at Leah.

Alistair looked slightly uncomfortable as he cleared his throat. "I, ah … I wouldn't worry about them. Even the sorority queens and head athletes end up falling to the bottom of the pecking order eventually. Trust is a fragile thing, and nowhere more brittle than among the 'popular' crowd."

"Longing for acceptance from those kinds of people is a waste of time," Leah agreed.

Alistair smiled. "Indeed. And if they underestimate people like us, they do so at their own peril."

"Exactly." She gave Alistair a slight nod and went back to the volume in her hands.

He smiled to himself and pulled a weathered textbook from the top of his stack, and the two of them comfortably pored over their books in silence for the rest of the study break.

And my surroundings faded away until I was standing in the grand atrium of The Ethereal. A red cloud billowed in the reflecting pool.

Alice's body was lying crumpled over the basin. The fountain's jets sprinkled onto her, washing away the blood of several stab wounds.

Leah's shoulders heaved as she caught her breath. A knife slid from her grip and fell to the floor. "It's over, Mom. I did it," she said to herself in an almost empty voice.

A figure appeared on one of the atrium's balconies.

"I owe you so much, Leah."

Leah looked up. " _You_!"

"Gratitude, apologies … perhaps a bereavement package?" He looked at Alice's body. "She was a liability, and I should've seen to her eradication long ago. Now you've saved me the trouble."

Leah took a spear from a sling on her back and carefully readied her throwing stance.

"As for Susan, I respected her greatly—"

" _Snake_! Do not dare to speak her name!"

"I never would've been able to bring myself to kill her. That's why I needed Alice." He smiled. "What an elegant development that her own daughter would finally close the loop."

" _Die, you filth_!" Leah launched her spear with everything she had. It flew up into the balcony and went right through Cullen, who strangely enough started to flicker.

He grinned. "If I only had your perfect aim…"

A gunshot rang out across the room and Leah slumped forward, falling to her knees. She looked down and saw a blood stain blossoming like a rose along her abdomen.

She spun around and saw Cullen, the real Cullen, standing behind her with a gun in his hand. The figure on the balcony disappeared and a small spherical drone floated to hover beside him.

"You bastard…" Leah groaned out. She lurched toward Cullen and he shot her again, this time in the side. "No. I didn't come … this far…"

Cullen frowned. "Stay. _Down_." He shot two more times, directly into Leah's chest.

She crumpled, her legs betraying her. But even with her body a ragged ruin, she clawed forward along the floor, fury in her eyes. "K … kill you…"

"My god. You're persistent, aren't you? Like mother, like daughter, I suppose." He squatted down over her and pressed the barrel of the gun to her temple. "Goodbye, Leah Montoya. I wish this could have worked out differently."

He fired the gun, and in a blink, I was back on the frozen lake.

"You look frightened. What's wrong?" Leah asked me, and I had to swallow hard to dissolve the lump I felt in my throat.

"Let's—just keep moving."

As we moved onward, the lake narrowed sharply, becoming a strait lined with imposing cliffs. Edward stopped walking, suddenly appearing alarmed.

"Crap. Bad timing," he said under his breath and I looked at him questioningly, but then I heard the chorus of revving motors.

Arachnid troops on ski bikes roared out from around the cliffs. They sped across the frozen lake and circled our group.

"Surpriiiiise!"

The bikes came to a stop, and the hulking brute stepped off.

"Looks like you've reached the end of the line," he said and grinned.

Edward shook his head at him. "New recruit, huh? McKenzie ain't what you think, pal."

"Not just a recruit. I'm your replacement, Eddie-boy."

Edward frowned. "Listen up, Amateur Hour. If you can't even come up with a decent nickname, don't waste my time. McKenzie must be packin' those cigars with something funny if he thinks he can put Inspector Gadget's idiot cousin in my spot."

The brute narrowed his eyes. "That's _Tetra_ to you!" Then he smiled. "Heh. Talk all you want, traitor. I have the upper hand ... in fact, I have two."

The motors on his mechanical fists whined as he readied them.

Garrett looked over at me intently, as if to indicate that he was about to do something, and I knew he wanted me to distract Tetra.

"So, Tetra … why do you want us dead so badly?"

Tetra's attention focused in on me. "Oh, it's nothing personal. A job's a job, and Mr. Cullen happens to know how to put his money where his mouth is."

I shrugged. "Too bad that McKenzie will backstab you," I said casually, and Edward caught on what I was doing.

"Bella's right about that," he said. "I don't think you know what you got yourself into, Tin Man."

"Oh? And why would he backstab me?"

Edward raised his brow at Tetra. "McKenzie is loyal only to himself. The moment that bastard thinks he can get you to take the fall for him, you're gone. You'll never see it coming."

Tetra scoffed. "Last I checked, it was you who did the betraying, Eddie-boy."

Garrett ran toward a pair of soldiers, but Tetra spotted him and raised one of his mechanical arms.

The brute deployed a fist toward Garrett, who barely managed to jump out of the way. Instead, the hydraulic limb slammed into the surface of the lake, causing it to heave beneath us.

"W-whoa!"

Cracks appeared in the ice. I lost my balance and tumbled down.

The surrounding soldiers leveled their rifles at us.

"Do not move!" one of them ordered.

Tetra retracted his arm and grinned at Edward. "You can come with us, or we can kill you right here. Your choice."

As I climbed back up on my feet, something slipped out of my bag and went rolling across the ice.

Jacorel gasped. "The Island's Heart!"

"Someone grab it!" Benjamin exclaimed.

I dove toward it but missed.

The sphere slid over the ice and came to a stop at Victoria's feet. My eyes widened as I saw her bending down to get it.

"No! Victoria—"

Her fingers grasped the sphere and an unseen force lifted her into the air. Her eyes became twin motes of blazing green.

Everyone stared at her hovering form in shock.

"W-what kind of…" Peter started, but couldn't get the whole sentence out.

"What mushrooms did I … I mean, are we in a horror film?!" Emmett exclaimed.

Tetra backed a few steps. "That ain't normal. Shoot her!"

"Sir, her radiation levels are off the—" a soldier said, but Tetra interrupted him.

"Do it!"

The Arachnid troops simultaneously opened fire on Victoria.

" _No!_ " she said in a booming voice. She extended a hand and all of the bullets slowed down until they were crawling through the air. She dropped her arm and the projectiles clattered to the ice harmlessly.

Edward looked more scared than I'd ever seen him before as he stood frozen next to me. "I didn't sign up for this kinda stuff…" he mumbled to himself.

Victoria reached out to a group of soldiers as if trying to push them away. " _Get … out of here!_ "

A green fire erupted around them. Their bodies gradually became translucent, as if they were being pulled through time.

"Guys, run!" Garrett said, and nobody was slow to follow his lead, but because of the remaining soldiers still blocking our path, only Leah, Kate, and Emmett were able to get away.

"Oh yes. Run. With your tails between your legs…" Tetra called after them. "Not that it'll do you much good!" He pointed both his fists at the ice and began deploying them repeatedly.

"Is he freakin' crazy?" Peter cried out.

A web of widening fissures crossed the lake.

"It's beginning to break up!" Tanya called out.

"Yeah, it is!" Tetra bellowed proudly.

The remaining Arachnid troops scattered. Everyone fled toward the cliffs.

"Wait! We can't leave Vicky!" I yelled.

Victoria floated upward, the otherworldly light around her caught on falling teardrops. " _I am in pieces … they've taken everything._ "

"Vicky, or … whoever, please, listen!" I tried and looked at Tetra. "That man broke you!"

" _What?_ " Victoria gazed down at Tetra who worked hard at shattering the lake.

"Yeah, look at him! Now he's breaking more stuff!" Rosalie agreed.

The light around Victoria pulsed stronger and Tetra looked up from what he was doing.

" _This time … YOU WILL BREAK!_ " She reached out to Tetra's mechanical limb, which rapidly rusted and imploded before his eyes.

"Gaahhhh!" He fled across the fracturing ice, but Victoria floated after him.

"This is just like the end of _Frozen_!" Benjamin exclaimed. "Except with, like, _The Exorcist_ happening at the same time."

"She should let it go," Jacorel said worriedly. "Victoria, let it go!"

An unbearable crackling sound filled the air, and then the ice sheet gave way.

"Go! Get off the lake!" Edward yelled out.

I tried to do as he said, but a jumble of uneven surfaces shifted beneath me. I struggled to keep my balance, and when I looked around, I saw several of the others in worse trouble than myself.

Garrett had fallen into the water. He was struggling to keep his head above the surface.

Rosalie was trapped on a fast-moving ice floe, hurtling toward the far end of the lake.

"Not good … _not good_!"

Alistair was losing his grip while clinging to a sheer cliff above churning plates of ice.

Furball was next to me, and he looked up at me with eyes that told me he wanted to help.

I knew Garrett was a good swimmer, and Alistair was close to the others, and that was why I turned in Rosalie's direction, who I assessed to be in the most imminent danger. I tried to move toward her, and Furball took a deep breath and exhaled a thick cloud of frost onto the watery ice.

It froze a path for me toward Rosalie.

"Rosalie, come on! We gotta get off the lake!" I yelled and reached my hand out to her.

"No argument here!"

I looked over my shoulder and saw that Peter had gotten Garrett out of the water. His skin was blue from the frigid water, and he was shaking badly, but otherwise appeared to be fine.

Alistair had fallen onto the ice floes. He appeared injured and struggled to crawl to the shore.

I heard the roar of water crashing down, and I felt a spray of mist on my back. I turned around and my eyes widened when I realized that the floe Rosalie, Furball, and I was on was approaching a massive waterfall.

"That must be, like, a mile-high drop!" Rosalie cried out over the roaring fall.

As the three of us prepared to jump off the floe, a shadow appeared on the water.

Victoria descended from the sky and blocked our path.

" _Broken…_ " she whined.

I swallowed hard and reached out to touch her, hoping it would work this time as well.

It didn't. She glared at me with emerald flames smoldering in her eyes.

" _I will never be whole … Never!_ "

"Vicky, it's me! I need you to fight it! Try to remember who you are. Think about the things we've been through together. Remember that bridge in Elyys'tel?" I pleaded with her desperately. "I don't think I've ever been more devastated in my life than the moment I thought I lost you. We'd won the battle and I thought everything would finally return to normal." Tears welled in my eyes and blurred my sight. "Instead, when you and I were on that bridge … my worst nightmare started coming true and there was nothing I could—"

"But you did."

Victoria's voice was her own, but her eyes were still glowing green.

"Victoria?" I asked tentatively.

"You saved me, Bella."

Victoria closed her eyes and the roaring waterfall was suddenly silent. The bobbing of the ice floe beneath our feet ceased, and even the churning tide stopped in place.

She slowly floated to the shore, and the three of us followed her.

Leah's fist collided with the Island's Heart in Victoria's hands, knocking it out of her grasp.

She dropped to the snowy ground beside the water, and in an instant, the waterfall resumed.

"Leah? What … happened?"

"Oh, sorry. You were, uh…" Leah looked at me for help, and the rest of the group came running over. "Um, you were…"

" _You were floating in the sky using superpowers. Super … Powers!_ " Emmett exclaimed, unable to contain himself.

"Is she alright? Let me see her!" Kate insisted and pushed forward.

Everyone looked at Victoria, not knowing quite what to say.

"You okay now, Vicky?" I asked her worriedly.

She nodded. "I think so. Thanks, Bella, and Leah." She gazed past all of us, her eyes focusing on something in the distance.

I turned and followed gaze.

It was a tall building atop a spire of rock, alone in the white haze.

"My father's facility," Alistair said.

Victoria exhaled. "I guess we're finally going home, guys."

* * *

 **A/N:** Lots of stuff happened there! Alice got away; Furball got fox-napped by a Yeti that turned out to be his predecessor Guardian, Bella told Edward about the dossiers and they got to know each other a little bit better; Leah's idol emerged, Arachnid found them again, and Victoria became that powerful being again.

Will Bella tell the others about Victoria and the Heart now even though Harrvel advised against it?

What are you hoping for?

Are they finally going home?

Tell me your thoughts, babes! They're what I live for!

Until Next Time,

Stay Awesome!

…

 **Teaser Chapter 28**

"If Iris was telling the truth, our ticket home is somewhere in there," I said, joining the boys' conversation.

"So this Lernal Gate—"

" _Lernaean_ Gate," Alistair corrected. "The lake of Lerna was the lair of the Hydra in Greek mythology."

"Sure, that's not ominous at all," Edward replied. "Anyway, we have to get inside, find this Lernaean Gate, and if the Island's Heart can power it…"

"It can take us home," I finished for him. I opened my bag and looked at the gleaming, shattered orb of colorful prisms.

"Still sounds like a trap to me," Edward said skeptically.

Alistair glared angrily at him. "Is this your brilliant 'gut instinct' again, Edward? The one that's never, ever gotten us into trouble before?"

I stepped in between them. "Guys, we'll be ready for whatever they spring on us. If there's even a chance the Gate's in there, we have to take it. We just have to stay alert and go in with a plan," I said, but it only had Alistair turn his glare on me.

"So you think I'm being a fool to believe her?" he asked defensively.

"Relax," Edward said and put a calming hand on Alistair's shoulder. "Princess's just being cautious. But none of this even matters if we can't figure out a way in."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** This chapter has not been beta'd because my beta is sick and I think her health is more important than a mistake here and there, and I hope you feel the same! 3

 **If you are sensitive, you might want to fetch some tissues before reading this chapter.**

I'm gonna continue putting the disclaimer here just be sure that everyone is aware of where this story originated.

This story isn't 100 % mine. I have transformed it into a story from an interactive story app called _Choices_ (an app I am completely obsessed with atm) and the creators are Pixelberry Studios.

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 28}**

I crouched on the edge of the cliff, looking at the rushing waterfall churning and pouring its contents two thousand feet into the sea below.

Shifting my eyes, I gazed across the strait toward the craggy pillar of rock crowned with a towering, cutting-edge facility.

Alistair stared at it with an undecipherable expression. "So this is it. The MASADA Complex."

"We all knew your dad had a complex, Malfoy. Now he's just getting blatant about it," Edward commented and shook his head at Cullen's ridiculousness.

"If Iris was telling the truth, our ticket home is somewhere in there," I said, joining the boys' conversation.

"So this Lernal Gate—"

" _Lernaean_ Gate," Alistair corrected. "The lake of Lerna was the lair of the Hydra in Greek mythology."

"Sure, that's not ominous at all," Edward replied. "Anyway, we have to get inside, find this Lernaean Gate, and if the Island's Heart can power it…"

"It can take us home," I finished for him. I opened my bag and looked at the gleaming, shattered orb of colorful prisms.

"Still sounds like a trap to me," Edward said skeptically.

Alistair glared angrily at him. "Is this your brilliant 'gut instinct' again, Edward? The one that's never, ever gotten us into trouble before?"

I stepped in between them. "Guys, we'll be ready for whatever they spring on us. If there's even a chance the Gate's in there, we have to take it. We just have to stay alert and go in with a plan," I said, but it only had Alistair turn his glare on me.

"So you think I'm being a fool to believe her?" he asked defensively.

"Relax," Edward said and put a calming hand on Alistair's shoulder. "Princess's just being cautious. But none of this even matters if we can't figure out a way in."

I gestured toward the cableway going from our cliff over the water and to the facility entrance. "The only way across is this gondola."

"Of course. Knocking on the front door will work out splendidly, no doubt," Alistair said sarcastically and crossed his arms, but winced when the movement jostled his wounded arm, and he had to adjust the sling Kate made him.

"They'd see us coming a literal mile away," Edward pointed out. "We need a plan. Any ideas?"

"Hiding in plain sight?" I suggested.

"How would we even do such a thing?" Alistair asked me with a look that said he thought I'd lost my mind.

I sighed. "Look, there's no way we can climb down this cliff and back up the pillar. Only way in is the gondola. I don't know yet how we can ride across in it without being immediately captured, I admit that, but we'll figure something out."

Alistair relented. "Hm. I suppose you're correct in that we must investigate the available options."

"We'll think of something. We have to," Edward agreed. "Anyway, right now, we've got bigger problems," he continued and jerked his head forward.

I followed his gaze back toward the others where they were waiting at the edge of the trees, recovering from the Arachnid's attack.

The three of us rejoined the group where Kate sat by a shivering Garrett, who was wrapped in a blanket.

"Here, make sure to cover your—" she started but Garrett jerked away.

His teeth were chattering badly, causing his words to be rather difficult to understand. "S-stop— I— said I'm— f-f-fine!"

Kate looked worried. "Garrett, please. You were in that freezing cold water for so long. You could have hypothermia." She reached for him again, but Garrett stood up and walked away with his blanket.

"I can t-take care of m-myself, okay? Just n-need to wa-walk around!" he exclaimed angrily.

I noticed how the others gave furtive glances toward the edge of the falls, and when I looked in that direction, I saw that Victoria sat there alone; her long hair billowed in the strong, cold wind, which also instantly dried the tears on her cheeks.

I went over to her and offered my hand. "Vicky. Hey. Come on, join the rest of us."

"You're sure?" she asked insecurely.

I lead her back to the group, and several of them backed away in fear, which, in turn, caused Victoria to recoil.

"Oh!"

"Whoa … please don't hurt us!"

"We'll do whatever you want!"

Victoria's eyes welled with fresh tears. "See, Bella? They're all afraid of me … of what I've become."

I felt myself getting angry and I glared at Tanya, Emmett, and Benjamin who'd had the strongest reactions. "Hey! I know what happened is scary, but she saved our lives! We were literally dead in the water if Victoria hadn't saved us. Maybe show a little gratitude."

Emmett looked contrite. "Aw, man. Bella's right. We're being total jerks, guys!" He looked at Victoria and smiled at her. "Come here, Vic, you can sit next to me."

Victoria smiled back at him gratefully. "Thanks, Emmett." She sat down and then frowned. "I don't even remember what happened."

"You touched the Island's Heart, and a spirit inhabited your body. I've never seen anything like it," Jacorel said, his yellow eyes glowing with slight caution, but also intrigue.

"One moment," Alistair spoke up with suspicion in his tone. "I seem to recall Bella urging Victoria to not touch the Heart, right before she was possessed."

Every pair of eyes in the group focused on me.

"Bella? Did you … did you know that was gonna happen?" Tanya asked carefully.

Even Victoria looked at me, concerned. "Bella?"

I didn't know how they would all react, but I knew I couldn't lie now that they had figured it out, so I nodded. "Yes. I did. It happened to you once before, back at Elyys'tel. Harrvel said that telling Vicky and scaring her could ruin her health."

"You hid this from us too?" Tanya asked sadly. It was obvious she didn't like being left out, but I wasn't going to feel guilty for doing what I felt was right. However, before I could defend myself, Emmett did that for me.

"At least she had a good reason … and is being straight-up with us now," he said, but Alistair scoffed at that.

"Oh yes, honesty, when the cat's already out of the bag, is quite the virtue."

"I understand why you did it, Bella," Victoria said and took hold of my hand. "It must've been a hard choice. So … thank you for protecting me."

Benjamin turned to Jacorel. "What's happening to her? What did the Heart do to her?"

"I don't know," the Kaarii King admitted dejectedly. "The Heart is the most powerful artifact in Kaarii legend. It represents the very spirit of this island of Kaanu … perhaps it even … contains some of that spirit."

"T-time out! You're t-telling u-us that _the Island_ is p-possessing V-Victoria?" Garrett stammered out through his still chattering teeth.

"It may be. When it restored her life, that was an incredible transfer of energy," Jacorel said.

Peter frowned. "But like, she's only like that when she touches the orb thing, right?"

"Not sure, Peter, but my guess is no," I answered him.

He turned to me. "Wait, what?"

"Remember the Yeti? How Vicky almost controlled it?" I reminded him.

Tanya nodded. "That's right. I think a lot of this spirit is already in her!"

"It's true that the orb does seem to act like a trigger, though," Jacorel said. "But I fear each time she touches it, more of Kaanu's spirit joins hers. Next time or the time after that … there could be no turning back."

I squeezed Victoria's hand. "Victoria? Are you okay? I know it's a lot to digest—"

She sighed. "It's just that … my whole life, I carried something inside my body. Something taking over me. Something that would eventually erase me. And I thought I'd finally gotten it out, that I was finally free to be _me_. But I'm not free. It just got replaced with something else."

A pained silence fell over the group.

After a moment, Peter forced a smile and patted Victoria's back. "But hey, your disease didn't give you powers to fly and stop bullets. Now, look at you!"

Rosalie scowled at him. "Dude. Not the time for jokes—"

Victoria gestured to her that it was okay, though. "No, it's okay. Peter's right. I need to look on the bright side of this." She exhaled and attempted a smile. "I've always been helpless. I've always needed others to look out for me since the day I was born. So if what happened to me means that I can help you, that I can take care of others for once … then I'm gonna make the most of it."

Edward grinned at her. "Hell yeah."

"So I guess this means we shouldn't use the Heart to heal our wounded," Kate said and cast another worried glance at Garrett.

"Yeah, that seems like a dangerous idea," I said before she got any ideas.

"I figured. In that case, we need to find medical supplies."

"Kate, I said I'm fine—"

Kate whipped around and fixed Garrett with an icy stare. "Will you shut up? You're not fine."

"We're in the middle of an ice age, miles away from the Lodge. Where do you suppose we're to find medical supplies?" Alistair asked her.

"I saw tire tracks nearby. I'd bet it's from Arachnid's vehicles on their way to ambush us at the lake," Leah said. "Most of them fell in the ice, so the trucks might still be there. They'd have first-aid kits inside."

I immediately stood up. "I'll go with you."

"As will I," Jacorel said and stood up as well.

Edward stood up next to me and grinned. "Let's do this."

Kate nodded. "Okay, let's go."

Edward looked at her skeptically. "You sure you're up for this, Maybelline?"

Kate turned her eyes to him and they were full of spite and fire. "Yes. In fact, I'm the only one who knows what we need, so it looks like you're the dead weight this time, you pompous ass."

He held his hands up in surrender. "Point taken."

Soon, we were trudging through the dense northern forests. Dead trees stretched their bony, knotted branches high above us.

"Edward, may I ask you a question?" Jacorel said. "You were one of the enemies before, no? An Arachnid?"

Edward looked down at his feet as he walked. "Yeah. The Arachnid Unit. My call sign was 'Wolf,' as in a wolf spider," he admitted. "Everybody was a different spider. McKenzie's codename is 'Tarantula.'"

Jacorel nodded to himself. "I see. You were warriors without a tribe. You fought only for yourselves—"

Edward interrupted him as he was getting annoyed. "Hey, it wasn't like that then. We used to help people … at least … that's what I told myself we were doing."

I heard a soft sniff and turned to see Kate. "Kate, you're crying—"

"No, I'm not," she replied defensively, but I had an idea about why she was upset.

"It's Garrett, isn't it?"

She sniffed again. "We almost lost him back there. If Peter hadn't gotten to him in time, he'd be d—"

"But he's not," I told her passionately. "He's tough. He'll pull through."

She swallowed. "It's just … He's still important to me, Bella. We dated for two years. That doesn't just disappear when it's over. Even though we're not together, I'll always care about him … But when he looks at me now, all I see is hate and disgust in his eyes." She wiped her traitorous tears away. "I can't stand it. If he'd died thinking that—thinking that I—"

I thought back to the vision I had about Kate's past when I touched her idol. How her sorority sisters lied to Garrett, telling him she cheated only to ruin her.

It was risky of me to use the info I had of the past, but I couldn't just pretend like I couldn't help either. "Kate, you should tell him the truth. Tell Garrett your friends lied to him. Tell him you never cheated."

Kate's eyes widened. "What—But how could you know that they…?" She sighed. "I can't do it, Bella. It's just too humiliating. If I were to tell him that, that would mean I didn't have a single true friend in the world."

I gently placed my hand on her arm. "Kate, _we're_ your true friends."

Her eyes met mine, glistening with tears, and then she sniffed again and nodded. "Okay … Yes, I'll tell him."

"Dammit!" Leah cursed from up ahead. "Too much fresh snowfall this far out. We lost the tire tracks."

"We really need to find the vehicles and get those kits," I said unnecessarily since we all knew this already, but it just slipped out.

Edward studied the surroundings. "Judging by the terrain, the best tactical move for Arachnid would've been the crest over that way."

Jacorel squatted down and also surveyed the area. "I disagree. The low branches this way are broken. Something large passed through."

Leah rolled her eyes. "You're both wrong. Smell the gas? It's gotta be coming from this way!"

Kate exhaled sharply. "Or it's literally right here." She pointed at a military Humvee resting nearby, very visible through the trees.

Edward, Jacorel, and Leah all looked embarrassed.

Leah cleared her throat. "Hrm, uh … Good work."

The five of us approached the Humvee cautiously.

"Looks empty," Edward observed. "No sign of 'em anywhere. We're clear."

"Leah and I will keep watch outside while you search the vehicle," Jacorel said and immediately started to scan all around.

"Don't take too long. Any survivors might head back this way."

Edward, Kate, and I climbed inside the Humvee. The interior was spacious and filled with high-tech equipment.

"Jackpot," Edward said, pleased.

"Over here! A first-aid kit! And some heat blankets," Kate cheered.

"Check this out," I exclaimed. "They've got a bunch of emergency shelter tents too. These could keep us safe in the cold."

"Nice find. Let's see if we can drive this thing back to our camp."

I climbed into the driver's seat and turned on the engine and a large central computer display mounted in the console came to life. I got curious and wondered if perhaps we could find any clues as to how McKenzie had actually found us.

I tapped through a couple of screens, searching.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked. "Let's get moving."

"I just wanna see one thing," I told her and found a menu that listed a number of files and actions. I looked at them and clicked on the file that said _'anon_transmission.'_

An audio file played from the Humvee's speakers. It was distorted and impossible to understand, but there was something there that caught my attention, and that was why I rewound it, turned up the sound and listened again.

"Is that a voice?" Kate asked and gaped.

I nodded. "Yes, and listen to what it's saying."

Barely, under crashing waves of static, was the sound of a garbled voice speaking English.

" _You want Edward Masen? Come get him. June 2_ _nd_ _. Fifteen degrees, eleven minutes, seventeen seconds North. Seventy-three degrees, twenty minutes, sixteen seconds West."_

The transmission repeated on a loop.

Kate blinked. "Fifteen degrees North, Seventy-three degrees West? That's gotta be—"

Edward clenched his jaw. "Yeah. It's here."

I looked at him in shock. "Someone … gave McKenzie your location?"

"And they knew what day I was bringing you here," he said and nodded. "Dammit! McKenzie was waiting here for me the whole time!" He kicked the passenger seat hard in his anger. "Someone ratted me out! When I find out who—"

Suddenly, a pebble plunked off the rear windshield, and then another.

"Crap! That's Leah and Jacorel. They're warning us."

"Shh! Look! Someone's coming," Kate said in a hushed voice.

We all ducked down in the cab, and through the snow-dusted windows, I made out four Arachnid soldiers approaching.

" _Get a move on. They went this way."_ One of them said in a voice distorted by his helmet.

In the rear, one soldier propped another one up as they limped along. _"Going as fast as we can, sir."_

" _Forget Two-Eight-Seventy. Leave him. We have to move! The vehicle's up ahead,"_ the first one said, and my heart skipped a beat.

"Damn. Some of these bastards survived the lake," Edward cursed under his breath.

"And they're headed this way! What do we do?" Kate asked, panicked.

I looked at the other two and then straightened up in the driver's seat. "Screw it!" I stomped on the gas pedal and the Humvee roared to life.

The massive vehicle rocketed forward straight at the troops. I felt four hard thumps and saw their bodies windmill through the air as they careened off the hood.

The truck slammed to a stop against a tree trunk, and I got out and saw Leah and Jacorel running toward us, shock on their faces.

In my wake, the four soldiers lay in the snow, motionless.

"Wow. Well done," Leah said in awe.

Edward jumped out of the truck as well. "Holy crap. You just saved our asses."

Kate came out after him. "That … went better than expected." She looked from the soldiers and to the vehicle. "Come on, let's get this gear back to the others."

As we all headed back to the truck, I stopped and looked back at the fallen troops, and an idea formed in my head.

"Huh. Hang on a second," I told the others. "I think I have an idea."

Soon, we reunited with the others near the falls and showed them all the supplies we'd found.

Everyone circled around us, staring in shock as I presented my idea.

"Hold on," Peter said. "You're talking about _sneaking into Cullen's lair_ wearing these suits?" He gestured to the pile of Arachnid armor we had stripped from the troops.

I nodded. "Like we said, the gondola's the only way across. So a disguise is the only way they'll let us in."

Emmett nodded thoughtfully. "It's so insane that it just might work!"

Alistair rolled his eyes. "Why do people say that? Nothing is so _insane_ that it works!"

"It's an interesting idea, but there's just one problem," Garrett said, and once again, Alistair interjected.

" _One?!_ "

Garrett agreed. "Okay, sure, lots of problems, but a big one is we've got four suits, but there are thirteen of us."

Furball huffed at him and Emmett chuckled. "Sorry, little man. He means fourteen. But I don't think they make suits in your size anyway."

Edward grinned. "That's the best part of the plan. Tell 'em, Princess."

I smiled back at him. "The rest of us don't wear disguises. We go as _prisoners_."

Rosalie frowned in anger. "You're asking us to turn ourselves in? To those psychos?"

Leah nodded. "Yes. And once we're inside, the ones dressed as Arachnid will free the rest of us."

"And we make a break for the Lernaean Gate," Kate finished.

Garrett, now warm again underneath a heat blanket, contemplated it. "Huh … That … That could actually work."

"It could. But it's more likely we end up shish-kebabed on that braided girl's katanas," Rosalie said with a scowl.

"Rosalie, we need you," I said. "You're our expert hacker. If anyone can get us through their security once we're inside, it's you."

She shrugged. "Obviously. But at least you acknowledge it."

I turned to the others who had remained silent. "I know this sounds crazy. But this is our one shot at getting home, all of us, together."

Peter worked up his momentum and cracked his neck. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's blow this joint!"

Kate stopped him, though. "That's all well and good, but some of us are still hurt."

Tanya agreed with her. "Kate's right. We can all recover for one night at least."

"We can rest until dawn," Victoria said. "Those tents you took from Arachnid will keep us warm through the night."

"Perfect. Let's get a fire going."

As everyone started setting up camp, I saw a strange expression on Garrett's face. I went up to him and looked at him questioningly.

"Garrett? What's up?"

"It's just weird. This whole time, we've been racing forward, with no idea what's coming next. But now, we finally do." He met my eyes. "This time tomorrow, we'll either be back home … or we'll be dead."

Hours later, night had fallen, and the sky shimmered with infinite stars.

We finished raising the last of the tents; Tanya organizing while Peter lifted the heavy stuff.

"Right over here, slot that support into the notch."

"Here?"

"Perfect! All done!"

I looked over the little tent village we had created. "With this many tents, we should all be able to sleep comfortably." A few of us had to share of course, but it had never been a question about who I would be sleeping with tonight.

"Ohmygod, Bella, look!" Tanya exclaimed and pointed at the sky.

I turned around and saw a breathtaking meteor shower filling the sky with streaks of light. "It's … incredible," I breathed out in awe.

"Dude, I've never seen so many! This is wild!" Peter gaped.

"Are they the Quadrantids? Or maybe ancient meteors we've never even heard of?"

"Benji, you gotta check this—" I looked around for Benjamin and saw him standing awkwardly on his own. He was looking over toward the edge of the falls with a troubled expression.

Following his gaze, I realized he was looking at Jacorel, who was sitting alone at the cliff's edge watching the shower.

I walked up to my bestie. "Hey, what's bugging you?"

"Ehhh…" he said, attempting to shrug it off, but didn't fool me for a second. "It's nothing. Just … Goodbyes suck, you know?"

I nodded somberly. "Right. Jacorel isn't coming with us."

"Yeah," he replied and then inhaled deeply. "I get it. He can't. We're from different times, it couldn't last, et cetera." He chuckled humorlessly. "Of course _my_ heart would be dumb enough to go for the 'Romeo and Juliet Across Spacetime' love story, huh?"

"You still have tonight," I encouraged him. "Just because something ends tomorrow doesn't mean you shouldn't enjoy it today."

Benjamin shook his head with a smile. "Dammit, you're always right. I'm gonna go over there." He quickly smoothed his hair down. "Okay, how do I look?"

"Honestly, with your new hair? Like a total heartthrob."

"I'll take it."

I patted him on the back and he left to join Jacorel by the waterfall. I remained standing on the edge and watched them as they talked, but when they leaned forward and shared a beautiful, but heart-wrenching kiss, I turned away to allow them their privacy.

Emmett called me over to a campfire, and I joined him, Victoria, and Furball near the strong flames.

"Wow, Emmett, it smells amazing over here. What are you cooking?"

He grinned. "Check it. We've got sausages and vegetable kebabs."

"Where did you get all this?"

"Raided the kitchens back at the Lodge." He showed me the inside of his backpack, which was brimming with various ingredients. "Between good food and a few hilarious t-shirts, what else does a man need?" he asked and gestured toward the shirt he was wearing which had a print of a lighter that had the text 'It's Lit!' on it. "Here, dig in!"

Emmett served up some fresh-cooked food to me and Victoria.

"This is so delicious," I said with my mouth full of food.

Nearby, Furball devoured a vegetable kebab.

Emmett laughed. "Furball loves his veggies! Eat up, little man! Gotta get big and strong if you're gonna be a Guardian one day!"

Sated, Furball licked his mouth with his long tongue and nuzzled my lap. I stroke his fur affectionately.

"Aww. He's gonna miss you a lot when you go home," Victoria said, and I nodded sadly.

"I'll always remember him. I'm gonna miss him, too, but this is where he belongs," I said, and the other two nodded in agreement.

After eating my fill, I got up and wandered the camp to check on the rest of the group. As I walked, I noticed Garrett and Kate sitting alone, side by side on a log. In the wind, I caught a bit of their conversation.

"So that's it. I know you have zero reason to believe me, but it's true," Kate said and looked down.

Garrett shook his head and looked down as well. "What's crazy is that I have every reason to believe you. I still know you, Kate. I know how hard that must've been to say just now. I can't believe those scumbag friends of yours—"

"They're not my friends, Garrett," Kate insisted. "You are." She met his eyes. "I know part of you will always hate me for letting you think this for so long, and you're totally right to. But you're still one of the best people I've met. I needed to finally tell you the truth … to finally tell you … I'm sorry."

Garrett's shoulders heaved as he sighed deeply. "Thank you, Katie." He pulled her into a hug.

As I kept walking, I couldn't help but smile to myself, knowing I'd had a hand in helping Kate talk to Garrett and clear the air between them.

A second campfire was where the rest of the group had gathered, and I joined them, settling in between Edward's legs and leaning back against his chest.

They were all telling stories and laughing, and I was soon laughing with them.

"So our cover's blown," Edward said, continuing his story about how he and Jazz always used to prank each other. "M.P.S. cops are hot on our tail. They chase us to the top of the Ryuhyong Hotel. Only one way down from there. Me and Jazz grab our chutes, run through the windows, and basically have to B.A.S.E jump from the tallest building in Pyongyang, with cops shooting at us from the tower, and all these locals gawking up at us and pointing." His voice vibrated in his chest against my back, and I snuggled further into his warmth. "And I just hear Jazz laughing his ass off behind me. I look up, and spraypainted in huge Korean Hangul on my open chute is _'I can't stop farting.'_ "

We all burst out laughing, except Tanya who gaped.

"That's so mean!"

I tilted my head back to look at Edward. "Jazz sounds like he was awesome."

He smiled fondly. "Yeah … he really was."

"That might even top the time I hacked this price-gauging pharma exec's credit card and ordered forty-seven stripper clowns to crash his 80th birthday party," Rosalie said through her laughter.

"Well played," Edward approved.

"That might be more of a felony than a prank," Tanya said, still looking shocked.

Rosalie shrugged. "Meh. Potato, po-tah-to." She looked at me. "What about you, Bella? Any all-time great pranks?"

I grinned. "I once dressed up as Samara from _The Ring_ to scare Benji sophomore year. Hid in his closet and waited for him."

Edward's laughter resounded all around me. "Ha ha! Man, what I'd give to see Pop Culture Petey's face right then!"

"Oh my gosh, you two are just awful!" Tanya continued to disagree with us.

"Oh come on," Edward told her. "Harmless pranks are what make friendships great."

The night went on with food, stories, and laughter, but soon, I was lying on the ground with the others around the weakening campfire, staring up at the meteors streaking overhead.

"Hey … anybody else kinda nervous about goin' home?" Peter suddenly asked.

"So many questions. What will it be like? What will _we_ be like?" Tanya continued his train of thought. "How could we just walk around, go about our lives like normal after everything we've seen and done?"

"I missed an entire quarter. Definitely gonna have to work twice as hard to get back to the top of my class," Kate mused.

"Huh. I missed my whole senior season," Garrett realized.

"Guys, I bet the entire country was looking for us!" Emmett exclaimed. "Do you think we're famous? Are we gonna be celebrities when we get back?"

"Heavens, I should hope not," Alistair groaned.

"C'mon Alistair," I teased him. "Don't you wanna hang out with us on the talk show circuit?"

"You're presuming anyone will believe us. If someone told you about the stuff we'd seen, would you have believed them?" Leah asked and started laughing at the ridiculousness. "We'll probably be locked in an insane asylum—"

"That's if the government doesn't silence us—" Edward added and winked.

Tanya frowned. "You two are seriously ruining the mood."

Edward surrendered. "Sorry, sorry, we'll be superstars, everything will be sunshine and rainbows, and we'll be together forever."

Tanya nodded curtly. "That's better."

"I'm just glad that we survived," I said, voicing my main thought.

"Damn straight. Survival's all that matters," Edward agreed.

"We obviously have some danger left to navigate, but … yes, we are quite fortunate," Alistair said and pulled Tanya closer.

"Life can be taken away so easily. So yeah … I'd say we're lucky to be here," Leah pointed out, and I knew her thoughts were with her mother's unnecessary death.

We all fell silent as we lay in a circle around the dying fire, watching the stars fall.

Within an hour, the fire finally faded to embers, and one by one, everyone crawled into tents to sleep.

"Goodnight, everyone."

"Try to get some rest."

"We'll need it."

Edward snorted. "Yeah, good luck with that. I reckon everyone's gonna be too anxious to sleep a wink."

Everyone disappeared, but I stayed a bit longer with Benjamin, watching the embers die out.

"Tomorrow, everything's gonna be different," I said.

He nodded. "Yep. One last night in paradise." He winked at me, a gleam in his eye before he stood up and went into a tent of his own.

I shook my head at his antics before I made my way to the tent Edward and I shared. I zipped it up behind me and looked over at Edward, where he was lying shirtless in a sleeping bag, gazing up at the stars through the panels in the tent roof.

"Well, don't you look cozy," I said and smiled as I crawled up next to him.

"Would be a whole lot cozier with a warm body next to mine," he replied and grinned.

"Oh, would any random warm body do?" I asked innocently. "I could go get Alistair—"

"That boy's made of ice, and you know it. C'mere, Princess." He pulled on my arm so that I was lying halfway on top of him.

I slipped out of my clothes and snuggled up next to him and eased myself into the crook of his arm. "How's that?"

"Much cozier." He stroke a few strands of hair away from my face and he had a mischievous glint in his eyes that I knew very well the meaning of. "Although … I could think of something that would make this moment better."

His fingertips just barely brushed against the bare skin of my leg, just above my knee. The night was cold, but his hands were warm. Very warm.

"Oh, really?" I said, pretending as if I had no idea what he was talking about. "And what exactly did you have in mind?"

His touch roamed further, sliding up my leg, and curving toward my inner thigh.

"Oh, you know…" he shrugged non-committedly. "A little of this … a little of that…" His hand roamed all the way up my thigh and then slid in between my legs.

"Oooh … a little of _that_ , huh?" I said and giggled.

He turned toward me, his face just centimeters from mine. I could feel his breath and stared into his eyes as his fingers pressed deeper.

"Edward…" I breathed out.

"You're so goddamned beautiful it hurts," he whispered.

I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer for a kiss, and then whispered against his mouth. "Don't stop." Then, I ran my own fingers down along his firm stomach. "God, I love touching you." I slid lower and took him in my hand, and he arched his head back with a sigh.

"Feeling's mutual."

Edward eased me onto my back and rolled onto me. In the tight tent, we were pressed chest-to-chest, and I could feel his heart thundering with desire.

"The things we do to stay warm, huh?" I said with a smirk.

"Oh, I think it's going to get a lot more than warm in here," he replied.

I shifted my hips back and felt myself against him. He let out a sharp exhale, and I nuzzled deeper, kissing my way along the side of his neck.

"We should keep it down," I whispered. "Everyone's just outside."

Edward leaned into my ear and gently bit the lobe. "Screw it. Let 'em hear," he whispered, and I grinned before kissing him again, our mouths hungry, our bodies burning, and we moved together in heated bliss.

We lay together, a little while later, our sweat-slick bodies still tingling.

Edward stared up, gazing at the skies through the window in the tent's flap, a complex look on his face.

"Something bothering you?" I asked.

"Listen," he said solemnly. "There's something I have to tell you."

I was instantly on alert, and I turned onto my side to look at him better. "What is it?"

"Tomorrow, when we go to that facility…" He trailed off and I stroke his cheek.

"We'll go home."

He nodded with sorrow in his eyes. "Yeah. And I can't go with you."

I sat up and stared at him in shock. "What?"

He looked anguished as he also sat up and tried to explain. "You know I'm a wanted man in the States, Bella. And if we all just show back up through some crazy-ass portal, there's going to be a whole lot of publicity. The rest of you get to go home to your families, to your lives. I get to go straight to a cold, hard cell."

"So what are _you_ going to do?" I asked as my heart clenched painfully.

He sighed. "I'm going to stay behind after you all go through. And then I'm going to open my own portal to somewhere McKenzie will never find me. Santiago, maybe. Madagascar. The Maldives. Somewhere with warm beaches and cold beers and no super-soldier squad hunting me down."

"But—" I started to protest.

He cupped my face and wiped away the tears I had not realized were running down my cheeks. "I don't want to do this, Princess. But it's my only choice. I don't have a future anywhere else."

I shook my head as best as I could while my cheeks were still cupped in Edward's hands. "No. It's not. You can't let McKenzie win."

"I'm on the run, and he's got an army. I'd say he's already won," he said dejectedly.

I pulled his hands away and held on to them tight instead. "Come on, Edward. I know you better than that. You never back down, and you never let the bad guy win. McKenzie killed Jazz, and God knows how many other people. He has to be held accountable for his actions. He has to be stopped." Now I cupped his cheek instead. "And you … you're the man to do it."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"Come back with us," I pleaded. "Testify. Tell the world your story. Expose McKenzie for the traitor that he is, and make him pay for what he did!" I said passionately.

"Wish it were that simple."

"Why not?" I asked, growing desperate. I couldn't stand the thought of being apart from Edward now. I might have only known him for two weeks, and I had never believed in soul mates before, but there wasn't a doubt in my mind that Edward was mine.

"Because … because it's not just about McKenzie."

I frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Edward closed his eyes with a heavy breath. "If I go back to the States … I have to face everyone again. I have to face Jazz's parents."

It became clear to me then what weighed heaviest on Edward's heart. "Oh … Edward…"

"I didn't kill Jazz. But I promised them I'd keep him safe. I promised them I'd bring their boy home." His eyes were filled with hurt and guilt. "He died on my watch. He died because of me. And I can't … I … I can't…"

A tear fell down his cheek and I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him tight.

"I know it's not easy, Edward. I know you carry a lot of guilt. But you can do this. _We_ can do this," I said, emphasizing on how I would be with him through it all.

He turned to look at me, his eyes gazing into mine. "You think so?"

"I do."

He shook his head and a wondrous smile stretched across his face. "Ah, to hell with it. I love you, Bella."

My heart accelerated into twice its speed when I heard him say that, and I didn't even hesitate when I reciprocated his words. "I love you, too, Edward. There is nothing in this world or the next we can't face together," I vowed.

We kissed deeply and passionately, and then lay back down, cuddling together and bracing ourselves for the day ahead.

The next morning, everyone got ready to enact our daring plan.

Garrett clapped his hands together. "Alright, people, let's do this. Everybody remember the drill?"

Kate rolled her eyes at him. "I can't speak for the rest of us, but it's not like I have the memory of a goldfish. Four of us wear the stolen Arachnid suits. The rest of us pretend to be their prisoners until we get inside."

"But who will wear the suits?" Alistair asked. "I presume Edward should, as our resident action hero."

Edward shook his head with a grin. "I'll take the compliment, Malfoy, but I gotta be a prisoner. If McKenzie doesn't see me, he'll get suspicious. If I'm in custody, he'll be too happy to notice anything's off."

Garrett nodded. "Good point. I'll take one then."

Peter reached for the second. "I've got your back, Number Five. Let's suit up."

"Oh great!" Rosalie exclaimed sarcastically. "Our lives are in the hands of the brain trust." She sighed. "Gimme one of those stupid suits. You'll need me to help you deactivate security anyway."

"You should take the last one, Bella."

I turned toward Garrett. "Me? Why?"

He shrugged. "It was your idea, after all. And if anyone can come up with a plan to get us out of custody, it's you."

I took the suit and got it on with slight difficulty. It wasn't exactly the easiest outfit I'd put on in my life, but when everything was where it should, I looked down at myself and smirked.

"Wow, I feel so badass."

"Hell yeah, you look badass too!" Peter said with a grin. "You make that look good."

I winked at him teasingly. "Come on, Pete. You know I make _everything_ look good."

He laughed. "Preachin' to the choir, bro. My turn!" Peter pulled on his own suit, and I was impressed that the material didn't rip over his muscular built.

Garrett and Rosalie mimicked him and put on their armor as well.

"We look dope. Aw yeah, I'm ready to kick some ass." Peter did a little dance and 'practiced' hitting the air.

Rosalie, however, as the only one who could ever tell him off without angering him, crossed her arms. "This isn't the time for a selfie. We've got work to do."

We headed over to the gondola platform and pressed the call button, and the empty gondola motored along the cables toward us.

"We need to get our story straight before we get on," I told the others.

Garrett agreed. "Right. Like, what happened to the real us?"

"We died," Rosalie said. "We drowned in the ice lake during the attack."

"That's dark, dude," Peter said while frowning.

"Why didn't you report in?" Edward asked, and I was grateful that he was kind of our man on the inside. He knew how the process worked down to every detail. "Each soldier goes only by a serial number. The call signs are for the elite fighters only. They're gonna wanna know your serial number to identify you, so memorize that. And lastly, how you managed to catch the rest of us."

"We could have gotten water damage to our radios," I suggested.

"And you could say that you caught us searching for medical supplies," Leah said. "The rule of surviving interrogation is to stick to the truth as much as possible. It's easier to not mess up the details that way."

Edward nodded. "She's right."

"Didn't need you to tell me that," she replied. "I bet I've been interrogated plenty more times than you."

He scoffed at that and rolled his eyes. "I seriously doubt that."

She grinned. "You wanna bet?"

I tuned the both of them out and searched out my serial number, which turned out to be on the back of my helmet.

' _3-1-7-2'_

The gondola arrived at the platform, and its doors slid open.

"Alright, we've got our plan. We're as good as we're gonna get. Let's move."

As everyone filed aboard, I spotted Furball, alone on the precipice. I opened my arms for him. "Aw, come here."

He leaped in for a hug and licked my face. I couldn't help the tears that welled up in my eyes as I knew this was goodbye, but I didn't allow them to spill over.

"Thank you, Furball … for everything." He purred against my cheek and I smiled through my sorrow. "Take care of our friends back at Elyys'tel, okay?"

He yipped happily in response, and I put him back down on the ground, and stepped onto the gondola, looking over my shoulder as I went.

The doors slid shut and I waved at the little fox that I'd come to love as deeply as any of my friends.

When he saw that I was leaving, he whimpered sadly and scratched at the door, wanting to be let inside, but I knew he had to stay.

One tear fell from the corner of my eye, but Edward was there to wipe it away.

"He'll be alright. This is where he belongs."

I nodded. "I know. But I'm gonna miss him anyway."

I turned around and my eyes widened at the interior of the gondola. The entire hull was glass, even the floor. I could see crashing waves thousands of feet below, and I gulped in fear, hoping the floor was strong enough.

"Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down," Tanya repeated to herself over and over.

"Here we go. Everybody ready?"

I surveyed my friends. "Last chance to turn back," I told them.

Nobody moved. Each and everyone looked back at me resolutely.

Edward crossed his arms and grinned. "You kiddin' Princess? The last chance to turn back was on that runway in Costa Rica."

I nodded and affixed my helmet, and the other disguised soldiers followed my lead. "Here we go."

A holographic display flickered on a glass wall. I reached out and tapped a button labeled 'RESUME TRANSIT.'

The gondola racked as it started reeling its way toward MASADA.

Through the glass floor, I saw the sea rolling far below, and I hurriedly looked away from it.

"This view would be awesome if we weren't heading into a secret paramilitary compound filled with people who wanna kill us," Emmett said as he looked toward the watery horizon, then he shrugged. "Never mind, it's still awesome."

"Remember, you're prisoners. Don't forget to act scared," Rosalie reminded the lot, her voice distorted by her helmet.

"I _am_ scared," Tanya replied.

"Perfect."

We were about halfway across when suddenly the gondola jerked to a stop. I pressed the display, and it blinked red in response.

"We're stuck," I said as calmly as I could, not wanting the alarm the others.

It didn't help though.

"Stuck?! This is not a good place to be stuck!" Alistair exclaimed.

"Yeah, and it just got worse," Edward said, staring at something approaching from a distance.

The roar of a rotor echoed between the mountains and was accompanied by what I now could see was a chopper. The gondola started to rock in a blast of wind.

The black military chopper flanked us, its massive missile arrays pointed straight at us. Through the chopper's tinted windows, I could make out the pilot, the one McKenzie had called 'Mouse.'

Suddenly, a hologram appeared on the gondola's glass wall.

"If it isn't the Big Bad Wolf … Nice to see you again so soon. Did you miss me?" It was the woman with the katanas.

"Don't flatter yourself, Fiddler," Edward replied angrily.

"You're in Mouse's crosshairs now, so play nice, sweetie. Or I'll have him answer your next quip with a heat-seeking retort," Fiddler reminded him with a sweet smile.

Edward fell silent, and Fiddler eyed us from MASADA's high-tech control center.

"This is certainly a surprise, though a pleasant one. We got no report of your capture," she said suspiciously. "Private, care to explain the situation?"

I saluted to the screen. "Yes, ma'am. We captured the targets at the lake."

"We lost our comms in the battle," Rosalie filled in for me.

"Sorry 'bout that," Peter said, and Rosalie jabbed a sharp elbow into his side. "I mean, apologies, ma'am."

"What happened to your comms? You were dark for fourteen hours," Fiddler pointed out, still suspicious.

"Water damage, ma'am," I replied.

Fiddler frowned angrily and gritted her teeth. "You've been warned about keeping that equipment dry!"

"Sorry, ma'am. It won't happen again," Garrett said apologetically, but still in a mechanical tone.

On screen, Fiddler eyed me.

"You there. Identify yourself, Private," she said, and I wondered what she had spotted that had made her particularly suspicious of me. Was it my built? My height?

I didn't know, and so I simply gave her what she asked for. "This is Serial Number 3-1-7-2."

Fiddler nodded. "Yes, I see you haven't forgotten your own I.D. At least part of your brain still works. I count nine prisoners. What happened to the other four?"

"Dead, ma'am," Garrett answered. "They drowned in the lake when the ice broke up during the battle. They went under."

"That's too bad. Our client will be disappointed." She wasn't as suspicious anymore, but a little bit lingered and she asked how we had managed to capture so many of the targets without backup. "They've been quite uncooperative so far."

"We caught them searching for medical supplies for their wounded."

Fiddler was silent for a moment but then relented. "Very well, then."

The helicopter hovered closer.

"One thing is clear … you've earned yourselves a promotion."

I instantly felt the tension in the gondola release, and my shoulders relaxed instinctively. "Thank you, ma'am. We hope we did you proud."

"Mouse, escort them in."

The holographic display blinked out, and the gondola racked back to life.

"You seem to have fooled them," Jacorel said with a smile.

I nodded. "Yes, but don't forget we're just getting started."

We all gazed up at MASADA's massive tower. As we drew closer, it blocked out the sun and we fell into shadow.

"Here comes the welcoming party," Edward said under his breath and then shifted slightly toward me. "You gotta sell that we're your captives. Don't be afraid to get rough, Princess."

I grinned underneath my helmet. "I never am with you."

I saw a dozen Arachnid troops waiting for us at the landing platform. Finally, the gondola came to a stop, and the glass doors slide open silently.

I shoved Edward hard toward the exit. Garrett, Peter, and Rosalie forced the rest of the prisoners out.

From the landing pad, the soldiers escorted us into a sleek, futuristic laboratory.

"Ah, at last … the gang's all here!" a familiar voice exclaimed. The Arachnid troops made way, and Carlisle Cullen walked through. "Welcome, my honored guests. The moment of truth is finally at hand…"

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, a lot happened there! Some funny things, some sad.

Someone sold Edward out. Who do you think it was?

The L-words were exchanged by Bella and Edward, and we had to say goodbye to our little blue fox-friend.

Benjamin had to say goodbye to Jacorel even though he's coming with them to make sure the Island's Heart remain safe.

Carlisle Cullen is in front of them and will tell them some truths. What do you hope to hear?

Tell me your thoughts and I will do the running man for you in your dreams ;-)

Until next time,

Stay Awesome!

 **Teaser, Chapter 29**

"You can't just change what you don't like about things that have already happened!" Tanya exclaimed. "There'll be a butterfly effect!"

Alistair swallowed. "But perhaps … if used in an isolated manner…" he said carefully.

"If you're looking for our help with that, Daddy Weirdbucks, you've got another thing coming," Edward sneered at Cullen.

"No way," Victoria echoed him.

Cullen smirked. "I presumed there'd be resistance to the idea. Very well. Take them to the containment units."

"Containment … units?" Benjamin asked. "Like where the Ghostbusters put Slimer?"

"I'm sure you'll come around … in time," Cullen said confidently.

Arachnid operatives surrounded the group, shoving and dragging them toward an elevator.

"Hey!" Kate protested.

"Easy! We're going, we're going," Emmett said when one soldier shoved him particularly hard.

The doors closed, and the group disappeared, leaving me, Garrett, Peter, and Rosalie alone with Cullen.

"We're still missing a few of the guests, aren't we? The big one, the brave one, the hacker, and … the mystery," Cullen pointed out. "I'll need you four to fetch their corpses from Lake Tethys. We require all twelve bodies for the procedure. Especially Bella."

I refrained from swallowing nervously. "Understood, sir," I said instead, but my head was screaming, wondering what the hell he meant. Why was I so important?

Cullen pocketed the shard and left through a separate elevator.


	29. Nominated

The Mystery of El Jardín has been nominated in the TwiFic Fandom Awards!

 **Favorite Undiscovered Gem**

It's my first nomination in the awards, and it would mean so much to me if you guys voted for me 3

Voting opens tomorrow (11/02/2018)

I still can't believe it! :-O


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N:** I know it's a day early, but it just so happens that I am going to Stockholm tomorrow to audition for Stockholm Academy of Dramatic Arts, so I won't be here to update, so I had the brilliant idea to update today instead!

Now, this chapter hasn't been beta'd because I forgot to tell my beta about tomorrow, and I didn't want to spring it on her today, but I'm pretty sure the chapter is readable as it is anyway xD

I also have to give sensitive people a **TISSUE WARNING**! Another idol will be found in this chapter, and therefore another death will be shown, and just … yeah. It's not fun.

I'm gonna continue putting the disclaimer here just be sure that everyone is aware of where this story originated.

This story isn't 100 % mine. I have transformed it into a story from an interactive story app called _Choices_ (an app I am completely obsessed with atm) and the creators are Pixelberry Studios.

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 29}**

Concealed in an Arachnid suit, I escorted the others through Cullen's MASADA facility.

A dozen heavily-armed operatives stood at attention inside the lab I'd been instructed to enter. They parted and revealed Cullen himself approaching.

"Welcome, my honored guests. The moment of truth is finally at hand," he said with a wide smile.

Alistair scoffed. "That's rich. As if you could refrain from lying for a single breath."

"He won't have a breath to draw after I get near him," Leah said threateningly.

A person in a yellow shirt in the back of the group of operatives caught my eye.

Alice.

I was amazed that she went straight back to Cullen's side after everything she'd seen while being with us.

At the sight of Alice, Leah got ready to lunge forward, but Garrett and Peter held her back.

"You're not going anywhere, little girl," Garrett told her coldly in character.

"Neither is she," Leah replied angrily.

Cullen suddenly walked toward me, his smile still in place. "But I'd be remiss if I didn't thank the hero of the hour … What's your callsign, private?" He reached out to shake my hand.

"3-1-7-2, sir," I replied robotically.

"A serial number?" he questioned.

"We identify ourselves by number only. Our mission is more important than personal glory, sir," I continued.

Cullen grinned, pleased. "Ah, of course. Excellent work, 3-1-7-2. I'll make sure your superior officer is notified."

"That won't be necessary, sir. It's enough that the client is pleased," I told him, still in my robotic voice.

"What's good for the client is good for us," Garrett finished for me.

"Yes. Glad to be of service, sir," Peter said, and I was grateful that he really tried to remain formal, but I also hoped he could refrain from speaking as much as possible. If there was anything that could destroy our cover, it would be his slip of the tongue.

Cullen nodded thoughtfully and shook my gloved hand. He then turned to my captured friends.

"Can we get the hell on with this?" Edward spat out through clenched teeth.

"W-what are you planning to do with us?" Tanya stuttered out.

Cullen straightened out his tie and fixed Tanya with his blue eyes. "Firstly, there's the matter of why you've come this far north."

"You know why I'm here, you bastard," Leah replied, and she was practically shaking with anger at this point.

Cullen nodded. "That I do, indeed." His eerie calm visibly unsettled those pretending to be prisoners, especially so when his gaze passed from one face to the next with laser-like precision. "Alice told me of your aim. The Lernaean Gate. Very resourceful of you to discover its existence." He shrugged. "However, I'm afraid I have unfortunate news. It never worked. A failed, discarded prototype. It would have required an impossible amount of energy to function properly."

Anxiety gave way to furtive, concerned glances among the group.

I remained frozen in my soldier pose, but my mind was working on overdrive. I sure hoped the Island's Heart was strong enough to power the Gate.

"So, lamentably, you came for nothing," Cullen continued.

"You and your pet will die here. You can be certain of that," Leah vowed, pretty much lost in her fury.

"One way or another we'll put a stop to you, Father," Alistair said, glaring with hatred at his father.

Cullen sighed sadly. "Ah, Alistair … I regret that circumstances haven't allowed me to be more straightforward with you. But the curtain, as it were, is finally going up. All of El Jardín's mysteries will soon surrender themselves to us. Armed with what we've discovered at MASADA, humanity will be able to bravely march forward—"

"Humanity? Bravery? What could _you_ possibly know about such things?" Alistair interrupted. "You turned your wife—my _mother_ —into a glorified slave!"

"And ordered your _little snake_ to stab my mom in the back!" Leah continued.

"Please, just let him explain—" Alice tried, but it only caused everyone to start shouting at once and hurling accusations at both her and Cullen.

" _Murderers!_ "

"You're both _awful_ , and you should feel _awful_!"

"Where's McKenzie? My _fist_ has another appointment with his _face_!"

Cullen whirled toward me and the other Arachnid troops. "What am I paying you for? Get them in line."

When the real soldiers stepped closer, I turned toward the others and leveled my rifle at them menacingly. "You lot would be better off to shut up," I said, but despite the fact that I did it in character, it caused Kate to frown angrily.

"Whoa! That's uncalled for," she accused, but I ignored her.

What made me want to facepalm myself were Emmett's next words. "Yeah, whose side are you … uh, never mind."

I attempted to drown out his faux pas by shouting over the words. "Shut up before my friends here beat you senseless for disrespecting Mr. Cullen!" I gestured toward the real soldiers who were clearly awaiting an excuse to attack.

"Okay, okay, good point!" Benjamin said and held up his hands in surrender.

Cullen sauntered over to Leah and Alistair. "Leah … I regret that Susan forced my hand, but she of all people would understand that sacrifices must be made for the greater good." He shifted his eyes toward Alistair. "As for Esme, you're right, Alistair. I gave her back existence, nothing more, but now that you're here, I may finally be able to give her _life_."

Alistair startled. "Wha … What are you talking about?!"

"If words can't convince you of my desire to better this world, perhaps a demonstration will." Cullen grinned. "We've made promising advancements with a particular extraterrestrial mineral." He produced a small shard from his pocket similar to the strange crystals I'd found all across the island. He placed it in front of a robotic arm, tapped a display, and a laser fired at the crystal fragment, causing it to glow brightly.

Cullen then took a beaker full of fluid from a nearby counter and let it fall next to the shard, spilling its contents.

Before my eyes, the beaker split into an array of future and past versions of itself, some with the fluid still contained and others streaming out in different directions.

Cullen remained focused on the glowing shard. He reached down and carefully plucked a full, intact beaker out of mid-air. "We're so close to being able to replicate this on a larger scale," he said. "Once we've harnessed the power of the Endless, all of time will be ours to command!"

"You can't just change what you don't like about things that have already happened!" Tanya exclaimed. "There'll be a butterfly effect!"

Alistair swallowed. "But perhaps … if used in an isolated manner…" he said carefully.

"If you're looking for our help with that, Daddy Weirdbucks, you've got another thing coming," Edward sneered at Cullen.

"No way," Victoria echoed him.

Cullen smirked. "I presumed there'd be resistance to the idea. Very well. Take them to the containment units."

"Containment … units?" Benjamin asked. "Like where the Ghostbusters put Slimer?"

"I'm sure you'll come around … in time," Cullen said confidently.

Arachnid operatives surrounded the group, shoving and dragging them toward an elevator.

"Hey!" Kate protested.

"Easy! We're going, we're going," Emmett said when one soldier shoved him particularly hard.

The doors closed, and the group disappeared, leaving me, Garrett, Peter, and Rosalie alone with Cullen.

"We're still missing a few of the guests, aren't we? The big one, the brave one, the hacker, and … the mystery," Cullen pointed out. "I'll need you four to fetch their corpses from Lake Tethys. We require all twelve bodies for the procedure. Especially Bella."

I refrained from swallowing nervously. "Understood, sir," I said instead, but my head was screaming, wondering what the hell he meant. Why was I so important?

Cullen pocketed the shard and left through a separate elevator.

"Finally! I can barely breathe in this stupid mask—" Peter said and was about to remove his helmet, but Rosalie elbowed him.

"Wait," she said lowly before moving to a nearby control panel and executed several commands.

After a moment, the security cameras deactivated, and she took off her helmet. The rest of us followed suit.

"Okay, nobody's watching. We're clear," she said.

"Alright, guys. Now what?" Peter asked the rest of us.

"Phase two," Garrett said. "We save the others before they are put in whatever 'containment' Cullen has in mind."

"Then we make a run for the Gate."

"Shut up!" Rosalie suddenly cried out in a whisper.

"Damn, Rose. Rude," Peter said in response.

"No, it's … Do you hear that?" she asked us.

Suddenly, a soft tone came from the security panel, where a blue light pulsed slowly.

"That's the same thing we heard—"

"When Iris showed up," Rosalie interrupted me and finished. "She must be trying to tell us something." She touched the panel, and its display suddenly changed to a blueprint of MASADA.

A flashing line appeared, leading from our current location to an area marked _Private Office: S. Montoya._

"S. Montoya'? That's Leah's mom. Iris wants us to go to her office?" I frowned in confusion.

"Maybe there is something in there she wants us to see," Garrett said. "Let's check it out."

We followed the directions to the office, taking special care to move through the facility as inconspicuously as possible.

Inside, dusty lab equipment was spread across counters and desks. A series of sketches depicting robotic constructs were attached to a bulletin board.

"Looks abandoned," Garrett commented.

"Or forgotten," I said. "If this is what Leah's mom was working on before she was murdered, it's strange that Cullen didn't have her things removed."

A blue spotlight emanated from a computer terminal. Iris's hologram gradually materialized.

" _We can speak safely here,_ " she said. " _This room is no longer monitored, having been unused for several years._ "

"So this is … where Leah's mom worked?" I asked.

" _This is Susan's old office, yes,_ " Iris confirmed.

"What was she working on?" I asked and gazed around the room at all of her research.

" _Actually, that's a highly relevant question. She was one of the first scientists to extrapolate the extent of the Endless's abilities._ "

"The Kaarii told us the Endless could 'move freely' between different points in time."

Iris nodded, her hologram flickering. " _MASADA's scientists have proven that the same holds true for spatial distances. In fact, the Lernaean Gate was designed to mimic this method of teleportation._ "

"So how do we find the others and get them to the Gate?" Garrett asked, shifting Iris's attention to him.

" _The prisoners have been taken to Hydrodynamic Stasis for processing. That laboratory is just a few floors beneath us, but it's constantly under heavy surveillance. There's an experimental weapon in this office that should be able to neutralize any Arachnid soldiers found there._ "

Rosalie grinned. "I'm down for anything that involves 'experimental' and 'weapon.'"

Peter nodded along. "Hell yeah!"

Iris continued. " _Once you've freed everyone, you'll need to proceed to Theoretical Prismatics in Sub-Level Nine, deep in the underlying pillar of rock._ "

"And that's where the Lernaean Gate is?" I asked.

" _Correct. It's among a number of devices developed at MASADA before the limitations of standard prisms were fully understood. The Island's Heart will be more than sufficient to finally activate it._ "

"Sweet! So where's this weapon you're talking about?" Peter walked around the room and looked into cupboards and drawers.

" _There's a cabinet to your left marked with a hazard symbol—_ " Iris flickered erratically.

"Iris? Something wrong?"

" _I'm … being reconfigured!_ " she exclaimed in shock. " _Bella, please promise you'll get Alistair and Jacorel to safety._ "

"Wait, Jacorel?" Garrett frowned. "What about him in particular?"

" _Carlisle wants to prepare a new host. Directive 1908 will force me to—_ "

Iris vanished mid-sentence.

"That ain't good."

Peter walked over to the cabinet Iris indicated. "Huh. There's a diagram on the door," he said. He knelt down to take a look. "Holy…" His eyes widened. "It's a shoulder-mounted laser cannon!"

Garrett, Rosalie, and I headed over to him.

"Guys, we gotta get this open! It's about to get all Gundam up in here!" he said excitedly.

"Gangnam?" Garrett asked confused.

Rosalie shook her head. "Gundam. Peter, hold up for a sec. Lemme look at the secur—"

"Yo, I need this in my life!" Peter giddily tapped a bunch of panels on a nearby display.

I heard a clunking sound, and then the sound of machinery springing into motion.

Suddenly, something wrapped around my head and blocked my vision. I gasped in shock and tried to get it off. "What the—"

"You okay, Bella?" I heard Garrett ask me, but I still couldn't see anything.

"Looks like a VR headset," Rosalie said next. "It's freaking latched on to Bella's head!"

Then, a bright blue 'room' appeared around me.

"Bella, can you hear me? I'm tryna turn it off!"

A woman in a lab coat entered and turned toward me. There was a deep sense of urgency in her eyes.

" _Hello. I'm Susan Montoya. For several years, I've been assigned to Cullen International's Omega Specimen Project. This simulation was created in order to illustrate how hugely destructive Omega could be if allowed to be seen to completion. Everything you're about to experience directly represents what the machine will do to the specimen, and thereby what the specimen could do to our world."_

The room and the woman faded from view, and I found myself on a busy city street.

I looked around and saw a high tower with a huge clock. "Big Ben? I … I think I'm in London!" I exclaimed, and the other three stopped whatever they were doing to turn the VR off.

I looked down and saw robotic limbs where my arms should have been.

"Try to keep your cool, Bella. I think the simulation is responsive to biofeedback," Rosalie told me from somewhere to my right.

I suddenly felt a compulsion to interact with the city around me. A pulse of blue light flared from me, its eerie glow reflected on the face of a mother pushing a baby in a stroller.

In the blink of an eye, the baby grew to adolescence. The mother looked down at the young woman, still wrapped in a baby blanket, and screamed.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"Yo, Bella, you gotta simmer down. Your levels are goin' crazy!" Peter told me.

The scenario abruptly changed. I was on another bustling street lined with modern high-rises. Again, something forced me to affect my surroundings.

I didn't know what was happening, or even what I was supposed to be.

I focused my attention on the people passing by. Several of them stopped to gape at me. Streams of blue light erupted from my body, swirling among the surrounding onlookers.

Before my eyes, each individual touched by the light vanished and was replaced with a shrieking Neanderthal.

The cavemen flew into a rage and attacked nearby citygoers.

"What in the world? I didn't expect _that_."

The scene dissolved and returned me to the blue room.

" _You've just experienced firsthand the disastrous effects of the Omega Specimen. If you were shocked by what you saw, I urge you to contact your government officials and warn them to take action. Cullen International must be stopped before this project becomes a terrible reality. Thank you."_

"Guys, I think it's shutting down," I told the others.

"Hold on, Bella! I'll save you," Peter said.

"Peter, wait—" Rosalie said, and then I heard something shatter. The headset's lock immediately detached.

The visor fell away, and nearby, smoke was rising from a smashed computer terminal.

"Are you alright?" Garrett asked, immediately looking all over my face for injuries.

I glanced at the device in my hands. "That … was interesting, to say the least," I said, still in awe.

"What'd you do that for, you big idiot?" Rosalie yelled at Peter. "I told you it was about to let Bella go!"

Peter shrugged, unaffected. "Whatever. You're welcome for saving your life, bro," he told me.

I smiled at him. "Sure. Thanks, Peter." I looked back down at the cabinet. "Should we see if we can get that laser cannon out?"

"Yeah! You know it!"

Rosalie hit him hard on the arm. "Peter. Do. Not. Touch. Anything!"

Peter held up his hands in the air. "Okay, okay. I get it." However, as soon as he said this, he absently reached toward a screen and prepared to swipe the surface.

"Dude, seriously!" Garrett told him harshly.

Peter sighed disappointedly. "Fine."

Rosalie squinted at a terminal next to the cabinet. "Yep. I should be able to get this bad boy out. It'll just take a little time."

"Based on what we've seen so far, I'm thinking we're gonna need that," I agreed.

"You don't say," Rosalie said and started to tap away at the display screen, quickly disabling the lock. She popped open the door, and a white, octagonal cylinder was revealed inside, connected to a shoulder harness and peripheral devices. "Okay, Peter," Rosalie said turning to him. "Remember, stealth first."

Peter rushed to grab the cannon, balancing it on his arm while he attached the straps. "Stealth first … and pew pew _boom_ second!" He repeated with childishly excited expression. He strutted around the room with the sleek cylinder jutting from his shoulder.

"You know how to use that thing, Chen?" Garrett asked him, chuckling at his ridiculous strut.

"Let's find out," Peter replied. He aimed the weapon at a cleaned-out desk in the corner. A column of blazing red appeared in the cannon's path, instantly reducing the desk to white-hot ash. Peter gaped in shock and fright at the pile, but then his gaping mouth became an awed grin. "Oh whaaaat? That's what I'm _talkin' about_!"

Rosalie nodded. "Okay, I gotta admit. That was awesome."

"Nice shot," I approved. "We'd better get moving, though."

"Just try to keep that pointed away from us, okay, Sixty-Eight?" Garrett said a slight tremble in his voice.

"You got it, bro!"

As we filed out of the office, I couldn't help but notice Peter's gleefully bouncy steps.

We returned to the main entrance, and to the elevators. The doors slid open and the four of us entered.

Garrett leaned down to look at the list of floors on a display panel. "Where did Iris say we needed to go?"

"Hydrodynamic Stasis," I said, impressed with myself that I remembered the name.

"Right," Garrett nodded. "Good memory." He tapped the screen and the doors slid closed.

"Helmets on," Rosalie instructed. "We're gonna have company."

The elevator began to descend, and then the doors opened at a corridor lit by stark fluorescents.

I could hear a familiar voice coming from somewhere ahead.

"Such a shame … You coulda been a hero, Masen," McKenzie's unmistakable bass said, and my heart skipped a beat. What would we do if they had separated Edward from the rest of the group? There was no way I would leave him behind.

Still, I waved the others forward. "Let's get closer, but keep a low profile."

"Copy that," Garrett replied.

The corridor took a sharp turn then opened into a large room, and I peeked around the corner and felt conflicting feelings inside me.

All of the others were lined up along the wall of a laboratory, but a row of Arachnid soldiers were also holding rifles at their backs.

And then I had to hold in a gasp.

McKenzie had his hand clamped around Edward's neck, his powered exosuit helped to lift him into the air.

"Should've left it alone, son. Would've turned out better for everyone," McKenzie continued.

Edward was struggling to breathe and his feet dangled in the air, fruitlessly attempting to find footing, but he still managed to get a few words out. "McKenzie … you delusional son of a…"

"That day ain't today, Masen."

"Today's _your_ day," Fiddler said joyously and sidled up to McKenzie and borrowed his cigar. She took a puff and blew the smoke into Edward's face.

Edward coughed slightly, but he could still breathe somewhat, despite being in McKenzie's steel grip. He glared at Fiddler. "My only mistake was trusting someone like _you_ , Fiddler."

Fiddler looked mockingly hurt by his words. "Awww, that hurts. Really does. Fortunately, you'll have plenty of time to reconsider your harsh words while you're in your pickle jar." She gestured through an open observation window.

Endless rows of stasis tubes stood in the adjoining room each contained a pale, contorted figure kept on the edge of life by support systems.

I turned off my suit's voice amplification and leaned over to whisper to the others. "Those tubes; they're just like the one we found Cullen in back at The Ethereal."

"Holy crap," Peter whispered back. "Who are all those people?"

"My guess is the missing guests," Rosalie said.

"Looks like they're in suspended animations," Garrett observed. "We've gotta rescue our friends before they join 'em."

"Let's put him in now, McKenzie," Fiddler said excitedly, bringing our attention back to her.

The servos on McKenzie's armor grinded as he tossed Edward against the wall. "Go ahead," he told Fiddler. "I'm sick of looking at that bastard. Stick 'em all in. You and Mouse, come see me when you're done."

"Yes, sir," Mouse replied.

McKenzie headed toward the door and emerged into the corridor where we were standing. I jumped to attention and angled my hand across my forehead.

"Sir!" I said respectfully.

McKenzie barely gave us a glance as he passed by. He entered the elevator, and the doors briskly slid shut.

"What a jerk," Peter said.

I could practically hear Rosalie roll her eyes under her helmet. "He ignored us, ya dummy. That's a good thing. Come on, we've gotta figure out how to save the others."

The four of us marched into the stasis lab.

Fiddler was smugly watching Edward as he was forcibly dragged by two Arachnid operatives toward a circular device.

"Get … offa me!" he gritted out, clearly pissed off.

Fiddler smiled. "You're cute when you're angry and helpless."

The others heard the struggle and began to protest.

"Stop it! Let him go!" Benjamin cried out.

Jacorel growled under his breath. "This is a coward's solution. We should fight to settle the matter!"

"They're going to put all of us in those tanks?" Tanya questioned fearfully.

Fiddler grabbed Edward by his jacket and sent him sprawling atop the disc in the middle of the room. "Turn it on," she ordered.

"Initiating discharge," Mouse said and reached toward a terminal. A surveillance camera scanned the area from the ceiling.

"We've gotta do something," Peter whispered.

Garrett raised his rifle. "I've got a clear shot! Who should I aim for?"

"Shoot Mouse!" I told him. "Quick! Before he turns it on!"

Garrett took aim and fired his rifle at the red-armored soldier, who went down, wounded.

"Mutiny? Are you freaking kidding me?" Fiddler exclaimed.

Edward grinned. "Guess ol' McKenzie ain't inspiring much respect these days."

We all removed our Arachnid helmets, and Mouse grunted out. "The missing four … they're attacking!"

Fiddler reached toward an activation panel on her suit. "We'll just see about that," she said as she vanished and became invisible. "Let's play hide-and-seek!"

I heard her maniacal laughter and the sound of blades being drawn.

"I really don't like her," Rosalie said with a frown.

We all scanned the area for Fiddler.

A thin layer of fog clung to the floor, and Peter cranked a dial on the laser cannon.

"Alright … I'm chargin' up!" he warned us.

That was when Fiddler reappeared in front of him, her katanas raised to strike. "There's so much of you to slice … Where should I begin? How about right _here_ …" She brought a blade to his neck.

"How about you eat laser instead?!" Peter yelled and red light flared in the barrel of his cannon.

Fiddler's eyes widened in shock. She barely had a moment to cross her blades defensively, before a massive streak of red sent her flying across the lab.

With a crunch, she hit the opposite wall and slid to the ground. Her twisted, half-disintegrated katanas tumbled to the floor at her sides as she collapsed, unconscious.

"Hello, Peter's 'little friend,'" Benjamin breathed out.

Cracks appeared in a few stasis tubes near the wall Fiddler collided with, and over the sounds of struggle, I made out a computerized voice.

" _Warning. Units three, seven, and sixteen compromised. Health of hotel guests remains stable."_

"Guests?" Kate exclaimed. "These are The Ethereal's guests?!"

"But why are they here? What could Cullen want with them?" Tanya asked.

The other three Arachnid soldiers in the room turned toward me, their guns raised.

Benjamin noticed and he got the entire group to descend on the soldiers at once, tackling and punching where they could reach.

"You just messed with the wrong pre-med!"

"I've been saving up my rage for a moment like this … Have at you!"

"Fall, men of the Hydra!"

I looked back to the others to find Garrett and Leah pinning down a subdued Mouse. The other Arachnid soldiers were backing away from Kate and Alistair, who'd taken their rifles.

"Bring 'em to that disc over there. I got an idea," Rosalie said.

"You heard her, creeps! Move!" Kate ordered sternly, and I was impressed that she managed to sound so authoritative. She and Emmett prodded the soldiers over to the central platform, while Garrett dragged Mouse's body.

"Please, no! We're nobodies! Our salary's less than 40K!" one of them pleaded.

Rosalie typed something into a touch panel. "You're overpaid. Have a nice bath."

Circular hatches opened beneath the soldier's feet. They fell, splashing into a vat of green fluid before the hatches snapped shut once more.

"Man … I'm ready for a vacation from this vacation," Emmett groaned and wiped a few drops of sweat from his forehead.

I felt like I finally could check on Edward, who was sitting against a wall, massaging his battered neck. "Are you okay?" I asked him worriedly. I could already see bruises forming where McKenzie's hand had squeezed painfully around his throat.

Edward smiled reassuringly. "I'll survive. That was damned close, though, Princess. Your timing's somethin' else."

I leaned forward and captured his mouth with mine, and he willingly reciprocated. "You can repay me later," I said with a wink.

"You know I will," he replied and leaned forward for another kiss.

"We gotta move, people. Next stop is the Gate," Garrett said.

I helped Edward up and then we all followed Garrett toward the elevator.

A few minutes later, we arrived at Sub-Level Nine, just as Iris had instructed.

"What is that?" Jacorel asked. "Do you see that up ahead?"

"Looks like a security scanner," Garrett said with his lip curled in disgust. "Get your helmets back on."

A high-pitched electronic noise sounded through the corridor.

" _All personnel please stand by for security screening."_

"And we're screwed," Rosalie groaned.

"That's not what you're supposed to say!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Yeah. Usually, you're all 'I got this. Can't no security system hold me down' and stuff," Peter agreed.

"Sorry. I don't have this one, guys," she confessed dejectedly.

"Everybody, get behind me. We're too close to mess this up now," I said determinedly.

Several cameras swiveled toward us. A dot projector scanned each of us. A seeming eternity passed in silence, everyone holding their breath.

" _No intruders detected. Access granted."_

I breathed a sigh of relief, releasing my anxiety with the others. "We made it! Come on!"

We continued to our destination, faster than we had before because we could all feel how close we were. The corridor led to a massive chamber, overgrown with vines and moss.

Benjamin looked disappointed. "Uh-oh … I dunno if anything down here is still going to work."

We walked through the lab and passed by derelict devices and failed prototypes.

"Hey, Princess! Check this out," Edward called out, and I joined him by a small window. He wiped away dust and revealed a chamber contained inside the wall. I peered in and could just about make out the outline of the amber idol.

I gasped. "Another one!"

"It's in the middle of a laser grid. I reckon they were scanning it for something," Edward said.

As I looked closer at the idol, I could see that it looked kind of like a werewolf, and I instantly knew that it was Edward's idol and the reason to why he was the one who found it.

"Can we get it out?" I asked, more curious about seeing Edward's past than anyone else's, although I dreaded to see how the idol thought he would die.

"There's a chance an alarm will sound if the beams are disrupted. But … there might be a way."

"We might need it," I said. "What's your idea?"

He winked at me. "Watch and learn." He shattered a nearby pane of mirrored glass. Then he carefully opened the scanner compartment and used the mirror shards to reflect the laser beams. He grinned victoriously when he pulled out the idol. "Piece of cake. You want it in your bag?"

"Sure." I reached out and waited with bated breath for when the idol would touch my fingers as Edward gave it to me.

The facility washed away. I was wrenched through time and landed in the cockpit of a military plane.

Edward sat in the pilot's seat, casually manning the throttle.

"Arachnid flight deck, this is Wolf, reporting clear skies over Kharzistan," he said into his radio, and I instantly knew in what moment of his past I'd landed in.

The radio crackled with a response. _"Roger that, Wolf. Any sign of rebel activity?"_

Next to Edward, the co-pilot, a dark-haired man with piercing blue eyes and angular features, leaned forward, squinting at a radar console. My guess was that the man was the famous Jazz. "Nada. Looks like a straight shot to mother base, just like we planned."

" _Copy. Safe flying."_

Jazz shut off the radio and leaned back in his seat. "So here we are. The two best pilots in the entire Navy. Stuck on recon duty."

Edward grinned at his friend. "Hey, I don't mind. I'll take a smooth boring recon run over a dogfight any day."

Jazz chuckled. "Whatever you say, Grandpa."

Edward leaned over and gave Jazz a playful punch on the arm. "Word of advice, Jazz? Drop the whole 'nicknames' shtick. It's seriously lame."

Jazz scoffed. "Says you. Ladies love it."

"Says the guy who struck out with every girl in the port when we were on shore leave," Edward fired back and winked.

Jazz shrugged. "What can I say? I'm an acquired taste."

Edward grinned and leaned back in his seat, just like Jazz, who watched him for a minute and then leaned forward.

"Hey," he said with a serious expression.

"What's up?"

"I'm scared, man," he confessed and Edward's easy expression fell as he looked over at his friend.

"Jazz…"

"I know we gotta do this. I know it's the right thing. I know McKenzie's gotta be stopped. But the minute we land this plane and walk into that General's office, our lives change forever." He sighed. "McKenzie's powerful and ruthless. He's gonna send people after us … after our families."

Edward looked away. "Look. I'm scared too. But I trust in the system. I believe in justice." He frowned angrily. "McKenzie's been selling U.S. weapons to our own enemies. He's turned us all into mercenaries, working for the highest bidder." He took a deep breath to calm down and turned back to Jazz. "When we tell everyone what he's done, they'll listen. They'll protect us. And he'll pay."

"I wish I had your certainty."

"We already made our choice, kid. All we have is now," Edward replied with ease.

Jazz arched an eyebrow. "Was that a nickname?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Not on your le—" He was cut off by the blare of an alarm. "What the hell?"

Jazz slid over and looked at the panels. "Damn. We've got a row of surface-to-air missile launchers on the ridge!"

"What?" Edward exclaimed. "That's impossible! They're all supposed to be on the other side of the mountains!"

"Well, they're here! And they're locking onto us fast!"

Edward looked deep in thought, and then his features smoothed out as a realization came to him. "McKenzie … he freakin' found out!"

Jazz met his eyes. "Oh god. This whole mission was just a—"

Down below, the ground shuddered as several missiles were launched into the sky.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Edward cried out.

"Oh god … oh no…"

"Hang on, Jazz! Just … hang … on…"

The alarm bleated in terror. Edward pushed down on the yoke, ducking below one missile, but three more were visible through the windshield.

"I can't dodge 'em all! We've gotta eject!" Edward shouted over the alarm and flipped switches and punched buttons. A light turned green and he grabbed his eject lever. "Ready?"

He looked over to Jazz and saw the fear on his face. The light on his console was red.

"Mine's jammed!" Jazz said, panic beginning to creep into his voice.

"You've gotta be kidding!"

My breathing increased as I watched the missile rocket drawing closer toward us.

"Rip open that panel. It's the wiring—" Edward said through clenched teeth.

Jazz shook his head. "There's no time, Ed. You gotta go."

"Like hell! You're one dumb son of a bitch if you think I'm leaving you here!"

Jazz looked at him sadly. "We already made our choice, kid." He reached over and yanked Edward's eject lever.

"Jazz, no!"

"All we have is—"

The blasting pins fired and tore off the cockpit ceiling. Edward's seat launched out of the plan, and since I was connected to him in this memory, I followed along, flying next to him like a ghost.

Just then, two missiles impacted the hull with a huge explosion.

"JAAAAZZ!" Edward cried out in pure despair.

The plane was ripped apart and showered the sky with debris, and at the same time, I was shot forward through time, into Edward's future.

Into a jail cell.

Edward angrily paced around, his hands held together by thick metal shackles. He spun toward a camera, mounted in the corner of the room.

"Hey! Phony Stark! You watching? You tuned in to the Edward Channel? Ain't anything better on?" He glared right at the camera flipping the bird. "I ain't gonna dance for you. I ain't gonna be one of your lackeys. Never. But if you're looking for some entertainment, how about you and me, outside, no guns? I'll give you a show, you piece of—"

An angry fist pounded on the cell door, and a soldier on the other side leaned in through the grate.

"Keep your mouth shut in there, prisoner!"

"Why don't you come in here and make me, Peter Parker? Or you too scared?" Edward taunted angrily.

"Why would I bother ... when I can do this?" The guard slammed his fist down on a button near the wall. A current surged through the metallic floor and electrocuted Edward.

I watched in horror as his body convulsed and slumped to the floor, panting, as the guard laughed.

"Five years, man. Five years I've been doing that. Never gets old. Now then … you ready to play nice? Or am I gonna have to g—"

Suddenly, an alarm blared out overhead. Red lights flashed, and klaxons bellow.

"What the hell?"

With a crackle, a voice came over the loudspeaker.

" _Attention, all Cullen goons. This is a pre-recorded announcement from Security Chief Hale. If you're hearing this, it means I've activated the Killswitch Protocol. Which means you're pretty much screwed. I've set all the reactors to overload, so in about twenty minutes, nothing'll be left of this compound but a smoldering crater. Have a nice day, and burn in hell."_

The voice cut off. The guard stared at the speaker, stunned, just as the cell door slid open.

"Well, well, well," Edward said as he stepped out.

"Crap!" the guard cursed and dove for the button, but Edward was faster. He leaped, rolled, and lunged forward, tackling the guard around the waist.

Wrists still shackled, Edward yanked out the guard's sidearm and shot him twice in the head.

"Payback's a bitch," he huffed and threw the guard's body aside and rushed forward.

The inside of the MASADA compound was a total chaos. Guards ran around frantically, shouting, scrambling.

Other prisoners rushed out of their cells, fighting them in a wild melee.

Edward looked around and spotted an open doorway leading out to the hangar. "There it is," he said to himself and started in that direction.

A fueled-up cargo helicopter sat on the helipad, and Edward stared at it longingly, but then he turned and ran the other way, deeper into the compound.

The scene changed before me, and I watched as Edward staggered through the doors of the stasis lab. He was holding a rifle, and he had been roughed up badly and was bleeding from a bullet hole in his thigh. Behind him lay a trail of dead Arachnid soldiers.

He was breathing heavily and held his bleeding thigh painfully. Then he limped forward, one hand on his wound and pushed through the room until he found the pod he was looking for.

With a trembling hand, he used the console on the side of it. The pod slid open, and I gasped when I saw my own body, slick with slime, naked and limp, falling out of the pod into Edward's arms. In an instant, I was pulled into it, aware of everything like a spectator, but just as much a part of the vision.

"Come on, come on … wake up!" I heard his voice clearly, but I had to wait for my body to wake up before I could see anything again.

He shook me repeatedly, and then my eyes finally opened with a blink as they adjusted to the light.

"Edward? What—"

Edward looked incredibly relieved as he wiped some slime away from my face. "There's my Sleeping Beauty."

"Where … how…" I tried to get out.

"You've been frozen for a long time," Edward replied with a troubled expression. "But you're here now, baby. I got you."

"How … how long…"

"Five years almost. I'll explain it all later. Right now, the two of us got a plane to catch." He slid his arms under my shoulder and helped me to my feet.

It was so strange to be in my own body and not being able to control it. The weakness was unsettling, and I couldn't really use my feet. Edward pretty much carried me.

"Now, come on. It's just this way."

A gunshot rang out, and I screamed out in shock as Edward stiffened, stunned, then he looked down to see the front of his shirt darken with blood.

"Not … now," he groaned out and fell to the floor, my weak body followed him down into a heap on the floor.

I lifted my head weakly and saw a familiar figure looming in the shadows, a pistol in his hands.

"Don't move," Mouse said.

I suddenly got some strength and sat up, glaring at Mouse in fury, an enraged cry coming out of my mouth.

Mouse stepped closer, pistol still raised.

I scrambled back, weak from atrophy. I couldn't escape.

Just as Mouse pulled the trigger, Edward threw himself at him, taking out his legs. They wrestled on the floor until Edward slipped the chain of his wrist shackles around Mouse's neck.

On his back, with Mouse pinned on top of him, Edward pulled back as hard as he could. Finally, the soldier's neck snapped with a brittle crack, and he went limp.

"Edward … Edward!" I scrambled forward until I was next to Edward and pushed the dead soldier off him. I could see the blood spreading on his chest, and he was already looking pale and weak, the life fading from him.

It reminded me all too much of that night when Jacorel had accidentally killed Edward in my suite at The Ethereal but was also so very different this time.

The pain was greater because Edward meant so much more to me now. He wasn't just a hookup anymore. I loved him, and it broke my heart into a million little pieces to see him die in my arms once again.

"No … no no no … stay with me, Edward!"

"Run … get outta here … the place is … gonna blow…" he got out with some effort.

"I can't just leave you!"

A single tear escaped from the corner of Edward's eyes, and he reached up and cupped my cheek. "At least I got to see you … one last time."

His mouth was still curled in a soft smile, his hand fell away from my face, and he closed his eyes as he faded away.

Suddenly, I was back in Theoretical Prismatics. I blinked and realized I was crying.

Edward noticed, too, and he cupped my face, much like he had in his last moments in the vision. "What's the matter?"

"I…" I tried to get anything out, but it was difficult.

Edward pulled me into a gentle hug and stroke my hair. "Hey. It's alright."

I leaned away, but only enough so that I could pull him in for a searing kiss. "Thank you," I whispered against his lips when we parted.

"For what?" he asked, most likely confused by my behavior.

"For something you'll never have to do. Not after today," I said cryptically, and he frowned.

He shook his head. "Sometimes I can't keep up with your riddles. Come on. Let's find this Gate and get ourselves home."

As Edward led me forward by my hand, I looked down at the gleaming idol in my white-knuckled grip.

"Oh wow … Guys, come look at this!" Tanya exclaimed and Edward pulled me over to her.

She was standing before a yawning cylindrical chamber; a narrow catwalk threading the middle, ending in a colossal, paneled sphere.

"Whoa … is this is?" Peter asked.

"The Lernaean Gate," Alistair said in confirmation.

"We actually made it," Kate said disbelievingly.

I discarded my Arachnid disguise and joined Rosalie at the computer terminal. "Any idea how to turn it on?"

"Looks like the power coupling leads here." She pointed to a steel plate between two large electrodes. A pile of fine dust was in the center of the plate. "Whatever they tried to power this with last time got burnt out fast."

I pulled the Island's Heart from my bag and looked at Jacorel. "Are you sure, Jacorel? If the Heart isn't powerful enough, it could be destroyed."

"You have risked greatly for my people, Bella. Now we will risk this for you."

I nodded and placed the Heart between the electrodes. Suddenly, the console hummed to life.

"That's a good sound, right? I think it's a good sound," Emmett said hopefully.

"The sphere!" Victoria exclaimed.

I looked over and saw the giant mechanism starting to rotate, picking up speed. Soon, its panels broke off, somehow orbiting the center and revealing within a pulsating ball of energy.

"It … it works," Alistair said in awe.

"The targeting is live! I'll put in Hartfeld's coordinates," Rosalie said and tapped away on the computer.

"We should hurry. We managed to sneak all the way down here, but they're definitely gonna notice this big of an energy spike," Kate urged.

"Uh. Are we sure it's safe?" Benjamin asked with care.

"Only one way to find out," Garrett said.

Everyone anxiously watched the swirling portal, crackling with electricity.

I turned back toward my friends. "This is it. Together, we've faced dangers none of us could even dream of. If you guys are by my side, there's nothing we can't overcome."

Peter nodded. "Compared to some of the things we've seen, a purple death vortex is basically a cakewalk!"

"I'm with you, Bella! All the way," Tanya said and smiled.

One by one, my friends joined me on the catwalk.

Benjamin lingered. "So, Jacorel, after we're through, take the Heart and get outta here. Don't get caught, okay? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"You would not be able to know, either way, Benji, but I promise," Jacorel said and took a step back and nodded for Benjamin to join the rest of us.

"I'd know. Somehow, I'd know," Benjamin insisted.

Jacorel's lips trembled as he held back his tears. He embraced Benjamin and kissed him one last time. "I will wait for you, Benjamin," he said.

"For a million years?"

"For eternity."

I noticed Edward was hanging back with a torn expression on his face. "Edward?"

He sighed. "I've been running for so long, I feel like it's all I know. From McKenzie. From the law. From Jazz's parents. Right now, all my body wants to do is keep running." He turned to me and smiled gently. "But I can't run forever." He stepped up beside me.

"Goodbye, my friends. It was the greatest honor of my life to know you," Jacorel said solemnly.

"Can we please move this along?" Alistair ushered. "The radiation cannot be good for our health."

"You ready, Princess?" Edward asked me, and I turned my head toward him and slipped my hand into his. "Oh good. I thought for a second I was gonna have to hold Malfoy's hand instead."

"Why? You nervous?"

He squeezed my hand. "Not anymore."

The twelve of us encircled the portal sphere.

"Everybody, together. One … Two … Three!"

All of us took one step forward into the light.

I felt myself stretch and shrink, dissolve and reconstitute, transmitted across dimensions, falling through the quantum foam.

And through it all, we all held each other's hands.

Finally, I felt something solid underfoot. "Do you feel that?" I asked the others.

"I think we landed somewhere," Rosalie agreed.

"I still can't see," Benjamin cried out.

I winced against the blinding light.

"We made it! We finally made it!" Tanya cheered.

Gradually, the haze faded, and the first thing I felt was heat.

"What? What happened?" Victoria asked as she looked at our surroundings.

I was just as shocked at what I saw as she was, but I had been rendered a mute, and couldn't get a single word out.

A colossal volcano disgorged fire and smoke into the sky. An ocean of smoldering lava flowed to the horizon.

"Dammit, Rose! You got the coordinates wrong!" Peter cursed.

"I did not! I wouldn't make that dumb a mistake," Rosalie defended herself.

"Then where the hell are we?" Kate asked, frightened by the sight before us.

I shielded my eyes and gazed out at the fire, and that was when I saw everything. The clock tower … the stadium … the library.

I found my voice again, but I almost wished I didn't. "The gate worked … we're home."

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, so we now know that Carlisle is certifiable. Power-greedy bastard with no care of the consequences of his actions. Alice believes he's doing it for the world to become a better place. That Omega Specimen seems creepy AF.

We know where the hotel guests have been this entire time, and why Edward uses nicknames so much. It's his way to honor his best friend who did it before him.

They're home … but it doesn't look like home.

What do you think is going on?

Tell me your thoughts and I will have awesome things to read on my journey tomorrow!

Until next time,

Stay Awesome!

 **Teaser, Chapter 30**

I could understand him. I was quite torn up myself as I spun around to take it all in. The lava stretched as far as I could see in every direction.

"What the hell are we supposed to do here?" Kate asked, siding with those who had resorted to anger.

I sighed. "We have to figure out what happened."

Rosalie glanced at me. "Good point. We have no idea how to stop this if we don't know what it is."

"There could be people out there right now, suffering," Garrett exclaimed and glared at me as if this was my fault. "Don't you care?"

I glared right back at him. "Of course I do, Garrett. I just think we should try to save everyone instead of however few have managed to survive this long," I retorted and took a step toward him, my fists clenched. Edward held me back, though, and I took a deep breath to calm down before turning toward the fire escape. When I started to climb down it, the rest weren't slow to follow, and soon we stood on the street below.

The magma bubbled up from cracks in the asphalt, but there was still enough room to walk.

"Okay," I said and turned to the others. "Let's look around. But be careful, okay?"

"Hey, guys, come check this out!" Benjamin said from a few yards away. "Something's stuck in the lava over there!"


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N:** Okay so our gang is … back?

I'm gonna continue putting the disclaimer here just be sure that everyone is aware of where this story originated.

This story isn't 100 % mine. I have transformed it into a story from an interactive story app called _Choices_ (an app I am completely obsessed with atm) and the creators are Pixelberry Studios.

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 30}**

We stood together and gazed out at a fiery hellscape.

"It's..." Tanya couldn't get the sentence out and trailed off.

Benjamin looked at me as if I was insane. "You're saying this is...?"

Garrett silently watched the destruction, his face creased with pain. His voice was hoarse when he finally offered an answer. "Yeah. It's Hartfeld."

Emmett frowned angrily and shook his head. "Nah, man … No way!"

"Yeah!" Peter agreed. "Last I remember there wasn't a freakin' volcano in the middle of Frat Row!"

Victoria trembled on the spot, her arms tightly wound around herself. "I don't understand. What _happened_?"

"Surely this is the distant future. It must be," Alistair mumbled with a distraught expression.

I could understand him. I was quite torn up myself as I spun around to take it all in. The lava stretched as far as I could see in every direction.

"What the hell are we supposed to do here?" Kate asked, siding with those who had resorted to anger.

I sighed. "We have to figure out what happened."

Rosalie glanced at me. "Good point. We have no idea how to stop this if we don't know what it is."

"There could be people out there right now, suffering," Garrett exclaimed and glared at me as if this was my fault. "Don't you care?"

I glared right back at him. "Of course I do, Garrett. I just think we should try to save everyone instead of however few have managed to survive this long," I retorted and took a step toward him, my fists clenched. Edward held me back, though, and I took a deep breath to calm down before turning toward the fire escape. When I started to climb down it, the rest weren't slow to follow, and soon we stood on the street below.

The magma bubbled up from cracks in the asphalt, but there was still enough room to walk.

"Okay," I said and turned to the others. "Let's look around. But be careful, okay?"

"Hey, guys, come check this out!" Benjamin said from a few yards away. "Something's stuck in the lava over there!"

I joined him by the edge of a lava pool near the foot of the fire escape. There, a golden chest plate gleamed in the red light.

"Is that … armor?" I asked and squinted as if it would make it clearer what the object in front of us was.

Benjamin nodded. "Yeah. Looks ancient too. Look at the engravings. Must be from a museum or something."

Alistair came up behind us. "How in the heaven's name is it intact? The lava should've melted the gold instantly."

"I don't think it's gold," Victoria said and crouched down. "I think it's amber!"

The armor shimmered, beckoning. I felt drawn to it and I acted on instinct when I squatted down and reached out to touch it.

"What on earth are you doing? Don't touch it!" Alistair exclaimed.

"You're gonna burn your hand off!" Benjamin agreed and tried to hit my hand away, but my fingers were already on the chest plate.

"I … It's … cold!" I told them in shock. "It's not hot at all! Feel it."

Benjamin daintily touched the armor. "Okay, that's not normal," he said and instantly pulled his hand back.

"Sadi Carnot is rolling in his grave as we speak," Alistair said and ran his hands through his hair.

"What does the engraving on the back say, Bella?" Tanya asked me.

I ran my hands along the intricate engraving that ran down the spine of the armor. "Looks like a DNA helix … that turns into … a chain?" I ended it like a question because I wasn't really sure what I was looking at.

"And there's a blue crystal at the nape of the neck," Benjamin pointed out. "Wonder what that's for?"

Rosalie smirked at me. "Man, Bella, you've got a serious death wish for touching that thing."

I opened my mouth to respond, but when I turned my head to look at my friends, I saw vague, colorful auras glowing around some of them.

I swallowed. "Some risks are necessary," I finally replied, and it caused Peter to chuckle.

"Damn, you're more of a daredevil than me, Bella."

Kate glared at him. "Why are you saying that like it's a good thing?"

Somehow, I'd known that was what they were going to say in reaction to my words, and it startled me. I blinked and tried to shake away the feeling.

I looked back down at the amber armor with a frown and my fingers were still touching the engraving on the spine. Maybe it had been the armor that allowed me to see what they were going to say? I couldn't come up with a better explanation.

Edward, who had been quiet up to that point, crouched down next to me, and I looked at him. We exchanged a look and then he reached out and pulled the armor out of the lava to examine it closer.

Tanya shook her head. "I don't understand how you can hold it."

"It's like Bella said," Edward said and grinned. "It has not been affected by the lava!"

Alistair frowned. "While it's certainly a handsome set, none of this explains how it came to be sitting here!"

Suddenly, Tanya shrieked and clapped a hand over her mouth and pointed with a trembling finger.

I followed her gaze to an ash-covered pile of debris nearby. "What's wrong, Tanya? It's just—" The rest of the sentence got caught in my throat when I stepped closer and realized that it wasn't debris.

It was bones.

Rosalie made a small sound. "Oh, man. That is _not_ a good way to go."

Behind me, Emmett retched while everyone else backed away from the skeletons. Only Kate seemed unaffected as she poked around the pile.

"There's gotta be a dozen of them," she observed sadly.

"Those poor people," Victoria sniffled. "They were probably classmates. Hartfeld students just like us."

Emmett wiped his mouth. "Did they die quick and painless at least?" he asked with little hope.

Kate glanced at him. "Quick, yes. Painless … no."

Garrett crossed his arms and looked increasingly uncomfortable. "Let's leave 'em be. And make sure we don't join 'em."

We wandered down the streets of our college town and climbed over hills of smoldering wreckage. The world was eerily silent, save the distant, sustained rumble of the mega-volcano.

"There's the coffee shop I would always code at," Rosalie said and nodded toward a ruined building. "Everything looks pretty much the same, except, ya know, on fire."

"How far in the future are we?" Benjamin asked rhetorically since none of us really had the answer.

"Do you think most people evacuated in time?" Tanya asked and grabbed Alistair's hand for support.

Leah shook her head. "Evacuated to _where_? Looks like this goes all the way to the horizon."

We continued down the middle of the street and the despair and dread hung heavily over us.

"This cannot be," Alistair continued to deny what was in front of us. "We did everything, _everything_ we were supposed to."

"Dude, look," Emmett said and lightly hit Peter on the arm to gain his attention. "This was Andrews Field. Used to play Ultimate out there every weekend."

"And there's Greene Library." Tanya was looking at the rubble. "That was like my second dorm room."

Next to me, Victoria wandered along, her eyes blank with unshed tears. "No..." she whimpered.

"There's gotta be a way to prevent this from happening. There just has to," Kate said passionately.

Leah turned over a piece of wood with her foot and frowned sadly at the small pile of charred bones she found underneath. "I thought I was numb to death. But this? This is just..."

I looked up at the sky, which was completely blocked out by the black smoke coming from the volcano. "I can't believe this..." I mumbled to myself.

Edward put a hand on my shoulder. "Can't imagine how hard this is for you," he said sympathetically. "To see your home like this."

"I don't even recognize it anymore."

"Peter? You comin'?" Benjamin asked behind me, and I halted and turned to see that Peter was lingering behind, staring up at a huge billboard.

It was still possible to make out the text advertising for season tickets, as well as pieces of the two men, photographed side by side, the number 5 and 68 emblazoned on their jerseys.

"Yeah," he replied quietly. "I'm comin'."

I forced my tears back and cleared my throat. "Let's pick up the pace. It's dangerous out here."

Leah nodded. "Don't know why you need Bella to remind you of that. This isn't Memory Lane."

Rosalie huffed. "Damn. And I thought I was the heartless one here."

Garrett stopped walking, and I saw him swallow hard.

"Garrett?"

He didn't answer me. Instead, he broke off from the group and marched forward across the crumbling street.

"Where is he going?" Kate asked and looked worriedly after him.

I followed him into a half-collapsed building, up a charred staircase to a second-floor apartment and found him standing in the middle of the soot-coated living room.

"Garrett?" I tried again. "What are we doing here?"

He sniffled slightly. "This is my mom's place." He cleared his throat. " _Was_. Was my mom's place."

My stomach ached for him. "Oh … Garrett..."

"After we finally managed to get away from my dad, she wanted to stay close to me. _I_ wanted her close," he told us. "She got this apartment when I was a freshman. Closest building to Hartfeld Stadium."

He walked up to a cracked photo frame barely clinging to the wall and wiped away the soot on the glass. Beneath it was a faded photo of a young Garrett, beaming after winning a peewee football game. His proud parents were hugging him.

"I always hated that she kept this photo up." He wiped at his face to remove the tears that were falling from his eyes. "She still loved him. After everything. After _everything_ that bastard did to us, she still loved him. At least … she loved the _old_ him. But that man was dead."

He slumped down, the frame in his hands. He blinked as more tears welled out.

I sat down next to him.

"I wasn't here, Bella," he said with a broken voice. "I told her I'd always protect her, and I _wasn't here_..."

I put my arm around him. "It's not your fault, Garrett."

"That's all I was ever good at, you know? Taking the punishment so someone I care about doesn't have to. And for my mom, for the person that mattered _most_ … I couldn't even do that."

"Garrett, we'll fix this. That's a promise!" I vowed to him even though I wasn't at all sure how that would be possible, but I knew I couldn't just give up either.

He shook his head dejectedly. "You say that with such certainty … I don't know how you do it." He looked at me and then started laughing. "Only you could make me look at the end of the world and think 'Yeah, this is fixable.'" He wiped away the last of his drying tears. "It seems completely nuts. But I look at you … and I believe it."

"I believe in _us_ ," I said, corny as it was, but it was also true. We had all contributed to getting as far as we had.

I rose and offered Garrett a hand up. "Come on, Heisman. The world needs saving."

He took my hand, and we headed back down to the street where we found the others arguing.

"That's total conjecture! You don't know that!" Kate said angrily.

"Since when are you the authority on what's possible on Loco Island?!" Peter yelled.

Tanya was trying to break them up. "Guys, please! We can't fight!"

"Listen to Tanya, you imbeciles," Alistair said, backing her up. "We must do whatever we can to prevent this future from happening."

Emmett coughed to gain the attention of the others. "Yeah, uh … one problem. I don't think we're in the future." He pointed across the street to the entrance sign for Hartfeld University.

In faded marquee letters, it read ' _2017 Summer Session begins this Monday, June 5!_ '

Rosalie's eyes widened. "June fifth of this year?"

"Oh my god!" Victoria exclaimed. "That means this eruption would've happened around the day we—"

"The day we flew to El Jardín," Kate finished for her.

"We're in the _present_ ," Garrett breathed out.

Rosalie exhaled sharply. "The world ended six months ago. We just got the memo."

"But … how?" Victoria gasped.

I thought back to everything that had happened on the island, and I remembered the horrifying transmissions from the Observatory and what Cullen had told me back in the jungle.

" _I strongly suspect that was an echo from our planet's likely future. Right now, we are in a bubble of time, safe for the moment. But an eruption of Mount Suerte risks plunging the planet itself into a prehistoric time when all the world was lava. Civilization would immediately be engulfed in the fire of a bygone era."_

"The storm," Edward mused.

"You mean, all that turbulence on the way in? The sudden dark clouds and the lightning?" Emmett asked him.

"Holy crap … that was Mount Suerte erupting," Benjamin realized. "We flew straight through it into some … time bubble or something."

"The island alone stayed safe … while the rest of the world burned," Leah filled in.

Edward shook his head and frowned. "Hold on. How does one volcano thousands of miles away do _this_?"

Tanya shrugged sadly. "We all know Suerte's no ordinary volcano. It was a massive build-up of energy that tore space-time," she said, reminding us of what we had seen when we reversed time. "Honestly, what this Earth reminds me of most is when it was first forming. Before the crust cooled."

"You're saying that the eruption somehow sent the planet back into…" Rosalie scrambled for the right time period, and Alistair helped her out.

"The Hadean Eon."

"And everything and everyone was suddenly living on a molten rock," Garrett said, looking slightly green, and I suspected he was once again thinking about his mom.

Victoria shuddered. "That's … so horrible."

"Worst game of 'The Floor Is Lava' ever," Benjamin said with an uncomfortable expression.

Garrett hung his head. "Okay then. There's no one left. There's nothing we can do here."

"Aw, don't say it. Don't say it, dude—" Emmett tried, but it was in vain.

"We have to go back."

Emmett threw his hands in the air and paced away while ranting to himself. "This can't be happening. It _can't_ be happening. It's a nightmare. I can't deal with this. I can't!"

"I think we broke Emmett," Rosalie said, looking very sad.

I walked over to him. He was running his hands through his hair, wild-eyed. He continued to pace, but I managed to snare him into a hug. Suddenly, he stopped moving.

"I … I..." he stuttered.

"We're here, Emmett. We're here with you," I said and leaned my cheek against his chest.

He finally exhaled and wrapped his arms around me as well. "Okay. I'm okay. I'm good now. Thanks, Bella." He tightened his hold slightly. "You're a pretty good hugger by the way."

"You too, big guy," I said and smiled gently at him.

The twelve of us headed back toward the dorms when Benjamin suddenly froze and squinted.

"What's up, Benji?" I asked him and stopped walking as well.

"So. This might sound weird, but … does the horizon look … closer?" he asked us uncertainly.

We all looked out to follow his gaze.

"Huh?" Edward said as he understood what Benjamin was talking about. "That ain't right."

Then Rosalie's eyes widened in terror. "That's not the horizon … That's a tsunami!"

Peter frowned. "Ya know what? Hot take here, but a giant wave of water sounds pretty refreshing right now. I think this whole planet could use some—"

Rosalie interrupted him. "It's a tsunami of lava, Peter!"

"Oh. Okay, yeah, that's bad."

" _Run_!" Leah yelled at us.

"Hurry! Back to the rooftop! Go!" I pushed and ran at the very back to make sure no one got behind.

As the wave approached from the distance, we all sprinted as fast as we could and finally reached the fire escape and scrambled up to the roof.

"The Gate!" Victoria exclaimed. "It's gone!"

"How the hell do we get it back open?!" Rosalie cried out.

"I … I don't know!" Tanya said with terrified eyes.

"Oh no," Alistair groaned.

I saw the wave of lava cresting, barely a mile away and closing in fast, a churning wall of molten rock consuming everything in its path.

" _Jacorel_!" Benjamin exclaimed in realization. "He must've taken the Island's Heart out of the machine and is on his way back to Elyys'tel!"

"So we're totally screwed then?" Kate kicked hard on a pile of rubble. "Great!"

I thought back to the times I had felt my mind linked with Jacorel's and wondered if I'd be able to do it again, from so far away.

Looking at the others' panicked faces, I knew I had to try.

I closed my eyes and searched for him in my consciousness. _"Jacorel … can you hear me?"_

In a flash, I was seeing through Jacorel's eyes.

He was still in the MASADA Complex, slinking past Arachnid patrols. He hid behind a corner and checked the Heart in his satchel.

" _Still safe and sound,"_ he thought.

He watched a patrol pass by and was about to sneak forward when he paused, finally sensing something in his mind.

"I think I can reach him," I told the others with my eyes still closed.

I felt Benjamin take my hand and then whisper in my ear. "Help me, Jacorel. You're my only hope."

The words rang in Jacorel's ears, just as they did in mine.

" _Benjamin! He's in trouble,"_ he thought with a start.

He whipped around to go back the way he came and ran straight into two Arachnid mercenaries. They raised their guns.

"Hey!"

"Stop right there!"

I felt Jacorel's muscles coil as he leaped into the air, spinning. He extended his powerful leg and kicked one of the mercs in the head and sent him straight into his partner.

Jacorel sprinted past the unconscious soldiers until he was back at Theoretical Prismatics. _"Please be okay, Benji!"_

He quickly yanked the Heart out of his satchel and placed it delicately between the electrodes, but nothing happened.

"No … no!" he yelled in frustration.

Back at Hartfeld, I could feel the heat of the approaching lava wave.

"Holy mother of—" Benjamin breathed out.

"Jacorel's got the Heart in! But it's not turning on the Gate! Something's wrong with it!" I told them.

"Something's … _missing_ ," Tanya said.

I opened my eyes and realized with relief that I could still feel Jacorel in my head.

Everyone was looking at Victoria, and she gaped.

"I … I don't know what I can do so far away, but I'll try!" she said and closed her eyes to focus. It didn't take long before scraps of debris started to float in the air around her.

"Aw man, here we go again," Peter said and cringed away.

"No … I don't sense it," Victoria said with a frown. "Wait! ... _There!_ "

Jacorel was desperately tapping keys on the command panel when suddenly the Heart began to radiate a blinding light.

The sphere splintered open and revealed the portal within.

"It's open!" Kate exclaimed.

A sphere of purple light materialized on the rooftop as the shadow of the lava wave darkened the sky.

"GO!" I yelled.

Everyone ran for the portal, but as the others leaped through, Tanya tripped and fell hard to the floor. An eroded crossbeam fell on her ankle.

She screamed in pain.

"Tanya!" Alistair cried out.

"Go!" Garrett told him. "I've got her!" He ran back and heaved the crossbeam off her before lifting her into his arms.

"Come on!" I ushered him.

We dove through the portal just as the wave hit.

I felt a blast of heat behind me. There was a flash of white and then I fell flat on my face back in MASADA. The cold, rusted steel was such a sweet relief I could have kissed it.

"Oh thank you. Thank you!" Peter mumbled and actually did what I had not and kissed the floor.

All around me, the others were sprawled, completely exhausted.

Edward was on his back next to me, and when our eyes met, both of us sat up and leaned against each other, grateful we were still alive. He kissed the top of my hand and put his arms around me, pulling me tightly against his body.

I glanced at the others and locked my eyes on Victoria. "Vicky .. are you—"

"I'm okay," she reassured me. "I'm me."

Jacorel pulled Benjamin into a tight hug. "You are okay. I came as quickly as I could."

"Did ya miss me?" Benjamin asked, grinning.

"Why did you come back?" Jacorel asked. "What did you see?"

I filled him in on the details and he furrowed his brow.

"This makes little sense," he said. "Harrvel may have answers. We must return to Elyys'tel."

"The gondola," Victoria said. "We can get out that way if we hurry. Security's still scrambled, right? Maybe we can get across before they realize what's happened."

I nodded. "Agreed. That's the plan. Find our way back up to the gondola, get back to Elyys'tel, and regroup—"

"No. No, enough!" Alistair yelled, interrupting me, and we all looked at him in shock. He was sitting on the floor with Tanya lying in his lap. Smoke rose from her singed hair, her face was flushed and her breathing shallow. "Enough plans! Enough adventures! Enough!"

"Easy, Malfoy, just—" Edward clapped him on the back, but he swatted his arm away.

"No! We almost lost Tanya! Do you fail to realize that? She almost died just now! And we could have all joined her! Why?" His angry expression fell and he became sad. "We are fighting against something we cannot possibly understand, and we will _all_ die!"

"We'll be alright, bro," Peter tried.

"Alistair, I promise you, I won't let anything happen—"

Alistair interrupted Garrett and was instantly back to anger. "Ah, of course. And you've _never_ failed to keep a promise, is that right, Garrett?"

"I..." Garrett looked down with a pained expression.

"Don't you understand? You _can't_ promise that. You can't promise anything anymore," Alistair continued. "The world is gone. The future is gone. We've _lost_." He shook his head. "It's over. It's all over."

Everyone looked down at the floor uncomfortably, and Benjamin turned to me.

"What are you thinking, Bella?"

I locked eyes with him, took a deep breath and squared my shoulders. "I just know we can't quit trying." I glared at Alistair. "No matter what. I'm not giving up."

Garrett looked at me with a small smiled. "I can't imagine you being any other way."

Alistair shook his head at me. "You damned fool..."

Tanya opened her eyes, still flushed and singed, and looked up at Alistair. "Alistair … I know it looks bad … unfathomably bad … But there's always hope. There has to be," she told him.

"I wish I could believe that," he replied hopelessly.

Rosalie exhaled in frustration. "Look, are we making a run for the gondola or not? Clock's ticking."

"It always is."

All of us scurried through the corridors of MASADA and avoided the patrols.

"I think we're almost there," Rosalie whispered to me.

I looked over my shoulder to check for guards, but instead, I noticed Victoria's stoic expression. "Vicky? You holding up okay?" I asked her worriedly. I had no idea how connecting to the spirit in her had affected her this time.

"Huh?" she said as if I'd brought her out of a deep thought. "Oh … I think so."

"You saved us back there," I told her solemnly. "Somehow you were able to connect with the Island's Heart, even from thousands of miles away. I want to thank you for that." She met my eyes. "I know it's scary to let that … that thing take over."

"Not as scary as losing you guys," she replied seriously. "I know this is serious. Each time I do it, I feel it lingering more and more. But in a way … I'm used to it. I'm used to knowing something in my body will eventually destroy me."

I grabbed her hand in mine. "The same goes for all of us," I said. "All of us are temporary. Every last one of us is a physical thing that weathers away … killed by the very thing we were trying to keep alive." I squeezed her hand slightly. "It's unfair that you're facing this so young. But I just don't want you to feel like you're alone in this. Because you're not."

She smiled at me. "I guess you're right. This is part of life, and my time is now." She shrugged. "So nothing's changed from before I came here. If my own body is still going to erase me, then I'm going to do all the good I can in the time I have."

Up ahead, Alistair bumped into a pristine white trash bin and knocked it over. The contents scattered all over the floor.

Leah glared at him. "Are you _trying_ to attract attention?"

Emmett backed away. "Oh, gross! Get away from that, yo! The bin says 'Biohazard Disposal' on it! That means poop! Or blood! Or blood poop!"

Peter cringed. "Nasty, dude. Please don't use those words together."

As Alistair and the others continued walking, I paused by the overturned bin. "I don't see anything gross in there," I said. "It's just some crumpled paper, and—" I gasped.

"It's one of those amber idols!" Victoria said when she saw what I reacted to. "Are you gonna take it?"

I delicately picked up the idol with two fingers and lifted it out of the garbage pile. I closed my eyes and waited for the visions, but nothing happened.

Victoria frowned. "Are you okay, Bella? You're making a funny face."

I looked at the idol, and I knew that it was Alistair's since the head of it looked like a snake. For a second, I had forgotten that both of us needed to touch it at the same time for me to have the visions at all.

I looked up and saw that he was walking far ahead with the rest of the group.

"Yeah..." I reassured Victoria. "I'm just … distracted."

She giggled. "Well, come on then! Let's catch up with the others."

I put the idol in my bag and ran with her as quietly as we could.

"What was something so valuable doing in a trash bin of all places?" Victoria asked as we slowed down. "And why a biohazard one?"

I shrugged. "Maybe someone was trying to hide it?" I suggested. "Cullen was so keen on getting them, I can't imagine he'd throw this one out."

In the front, Edward reached a closed, automatic doorway and hit the touch panel. It beeped and flashed, and he cursed. "Access denied. Looks like we a hit a dead end."

"Let me try," Alistair said. "I was able to activate my father's computer at The Ethereal." He pressed his hand to the panel, and the door slid open.

Edward grinned. "Nicely done. I knew you'd come in 'handy.'"

Alistair looked at him, unimpressed, but Edward just continued to grin. "Are you finished?" Alistair asked him.

Edward's grin fell and he sighed. "Yeah..."

I sidled up to him and hooked my arm around his. "Top Gun, you know I love you, but your puns are getting worse," I said, and he looked down at me with a disappointed expression.

"That was a bad one, wasn't it?"

"Terrible," I replied but smiled anyway and kissed his cheek in hopes of cheering him up a bit.

We continued through the winding halls of MASADA when suddenly a set of video monitors nearby flickered on.

On every screen, Carlisle Cullen smiled serenely.

" _Hello, Alistair,"_ he said.

"Dammit. He's onto us," Leah cursed.

" _I received an alert that my DNA signature was being used to access restricted areas,"_ Cullen explained. _"Finding this curious, as you are to be in custody, I reviewed my security systems, only to find a very subtle worm manipulating its data."_ He grinned. _"No doubt the work of Rosalie Hale. My dear guests, you are every bit as resourceful as I could have hoped."_

"Ignore him," I told the others. "Just keep moving." I started to jog and threaded faster through the halls, but around every bend, more monitors showed Cullen's unnatural grin.

" _Oh, Junior, how your recent cleverness makes me regret all the time we spent apart. Perhaps you would've been a worthy successor after all."_

Alistair looked uncomfortable and sad as he continued to walk.

"Does this guy ever shut up?" Kate asked.

"Alistair, just remember that he's messing with you," I said, hoping it would help him to tune his father out.

Leah did not like it, though. "Sure. Tell him he's his father's puppet. That'll help."

"No, Bella's right," Alistair said. "My father manipulates everyone around him."

"Alistair, look!" Tanya exclaimed.

Straight ahead was another hallway connecting two wards of the complex, with sealed hatches at each end.

"The security station is here," Alistair said. "I'll try to override using my father's ID."

" _I must admit I was wrong about you,"_ Cullen continued. _"The way you've handled yourself. The way you've defied overwhelming odds. After all this time, you've come into your own. You remind me … of myself."_

Alistair shook his head. "The cretin thinks I'll fall for this." He tapped several screens, then pressed his hand down. The door slid open, and we all ran inside.

"We're in," I said happily. "Get the next hatch, and we're through, Alistair!"

"On it."

" _I handled this all wrong. I discarded you, and now you will be my undoing … But that is not what breaks my heart."_ Cullen frowned sadly. _"What breaks my heart is knowing how this will end. Knowing that I drove you to this. Knowing I drove you to get your friends killed."_

Alistair hesitated for a second.

" _You're more like me than either of us ever wished to admit. Too stubborn to admit we're in over our heads. All I can do is think about what we could have accomplished together. Together, we could have restored the world. We could have undone the harm of this terrible eruption. How we could have built a paradise for us … for your friends … For Tanya..."_

Alistair's breathing quickened.

" _We could have even saved your mother. And now, because of what I've done to drive you away … My son … you're going to erase the only chance we had at bringing her back."_

Alistair's face went cold.

From inside the next hallway, I turned around and looked back at him. He was frozen, his hand hovering over the control panel, and I realized what he was about to do.

"Wait! Alistair, don't—"

"I'm sorry," he said and moved his hand to the side and pressed a different panel.

" _No_!"

I sprinted back, but the first hatch sealed shut and trapped us all inside.

Peter gaped. "What the hell?"

"He locked us in!" Garrett exclaimed angrily, and he and Peter pounded on the door.

"Alistair! What are you doing?! Let us through!" Tanya yelled through the door.

Alistair stepped up to the small glass porthole in the hatch. His voice was muffled through it. "This is for your own good. I know you'll see that one day."

Edward looked deadly as he glared at Alistair. "You slimy son-of-a-bitch, you've got five seconds to rethink this!"

"Open the hatch. Right now," Leah demanded threateningly.

Tanya stepped up to the glass, just inches from Alistair. "How could you?" she asked, betrayal coloring her tone.

"Don't you understand?" Alistair cried out at her. "My father's right. He's always been right. If we keep running, we'll all just get killed. We'll be as dead as those skeletons back at Hartfeld." He gestured toward Edward, Garrett, and Leah. "They can't protect you. Not from this. So if they won't keep you from getting killed, Tanya … I will."

"By selling us out to your father?!" she asked, tears falling freely from her eyes and staining her glasses.

"He's a genius," Alistair insisted. "He built this facility. Built that gate. If there's anyone who can fix this … anyone who can protect us … it's him."

"But, dude, he's evil!" Benjamin pointed out.

Alistair looked at him. "Don't you think I know that? But right now, he's our only chance. You'll thank me one day. You'll live to thank me. That's what counts."

The doors behind him opened, and several Arachnid troops surged through.

"Alistair, you just made a big mistake," I told him.

He glared coldly at me. "I'm not stupid, Bella. I don't expect you to understand this yet. You will."

"Oh, but you _are_ stupid, Alistair," Leah said through clenched teeth. "You just signed your death warrant."

"Step back!" One of the soldiers ordered.

Alistair turned away and let the troops close in. Once they had us covered from every angle, they opened the hatch.

"Out! Slowly! Hands in the air!"

Each one of us raised our hands and cautiously stepped out into the control room. A dozen semi-machine guns were aimed point-blank at us.

"So, uh, any great ideas right about now, Cap?" Edward asked and glanced at Garrett.

"I've got nothin'."

The soldiers parted and Cullen entered, followed by McKenzie and Alice.

"I must say, I'm getting quite the sense of deja vu at the moment," Cullen said with his grin in place. "Then again, we all know how this place play tricks with time."

McKenzie crossed his arms. "That's the last time you make me chase you, Wolf," he said and stared at Edward.

Edward glared right back. "Gettin' tired? I could do this all day, you mechanized sack of—"

Cullen held up a hand to stop him, and then looked over at me, Rosalie, Garrett, and Peter. "You four entered disguised. Quite brilliant. Was this your plan, Bella?" he asked.

"We're a team," I replied coldly.

He chuckled. "How delightfully humble. Now then…" He stepped forward to Jacorel, who already had Arachnid soldiers holding him still. Even with three of them, they struggled to hold him back. Cullen dug into Jacorel's satchel and withdrew the Island's Heart.

"No," Jacorel growled out.

"It's beautiful, isn't it, Alice?" Cullen asked, completely ignoring Jacorel.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. It is," Alice replied obediently.

"So much energy in so small a thing. It seems I've never been more wrong in my life."

"You talking about the day you picked out that suit?" Edward threw at him in disgust.

Cullen ignored him. "For years, I believed that the eleven of you would lead me to the Endless. That you were the keys to unlocking its secrets. But all this time, your destiny was to lead me to _this_."

Alistair looked at his father in confusion. "Father? I don't understand."

Cullen sighed in exasperation. "I no longer have use for the Endless. I no longer have use for any of you. I must thank you, frankly."

"So you'll keep them safe. As you said," Alistair said to clarify. "You will not harm them?"

Cullen smiled widely. "Are you kidding? Of course I won't harm them! I've no reason to!"

"Tell that to your rabid dog," Leah gritted out.

"Easy, pipsqueak—" McKenzie warned her, but Leah rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm talking about her, dumbass," she said nodded toward Alice.

Cullen shrugged. "I've no reason to harm them at all … provided they don't give me one."

Alistair looked from his father to us. "Well?" he asked us. "Will you let me keep you safe? Will you surrender peacefully?"

I looked around at each of my friends and I knew there was no way I would surrender. I turned back to Alistair and spit directly into his face.

He flinched and wiped it away. "Making this easy on yourselves, I see."

"Well, well. Perhaps they are still a problem," Cullen mused.

Despite the fact that he had some of my spit still in his face, Alistair didn't hesitate to defend us. "No. They aren't. They cannot do a thing now. Lock them up until this is over. Father. Please."

He nodded. "Very well. We shall imprison you in moderate comfort until the conclusion of this … experiment."

"We had a deal, Cullen," McKenzie reminded him.

Cullen glared at him with a curled lip. "And I will keep my bargain, as I said, at the conclusion."

"Better hope you do," McKenzie said menacingly.

Edward laughed mirthfully. "Look at you taking orders, McKenzie. I see a spot on Cullen's shoes that could use a licking."

McKenzie smirked evilly at him in response. "Your time's comin', Wolf. Sooner than ya think." He marched out with a sneer.

"Relieve them of their belongings, then take them below," Cullen ordered.

Alistair grabbed my bag. I pulled back on it angrily, and the snake-head idol tumbled out. We both reach down for it, touching it at the same time—

I was instantly pulled into the first vision.

I was looking at an auditorium, packed with serious-looking men and women wearing expensive suits. And on the stage, pacing back and forth, framed in a bold white spotlight was none other than Cullen.

"Which brings us to my final point. That, in the end, for all our technology, for all our progress, we are still collectively bound to the same wheel as our ancestors were, ten thousand years ago. We are born. We age. Sometimes, we breed. And then … we die. For all our achievements, all our victories and defeats, all our moments of joy and sorrow … we end up nothing but dust. We have shattered the atom … set foot on the moon … built networks that instantly connect the whole world … And yet we are all still slaves to _time_. This, then, is the true final frontier. Not space. Not life. But time. And Cullen International, as always, will lead the way."

The room burst into applause, but one young man sat with his arms crossed, looking skeptical.

The conference ended, and Cullen made his way off the stage. He shook hands with a few colleagues, but as he stepped out back, Alistair was waiting for him.

"Father."

"Alistair. Now, this is an unexpected surprise. What are you doing at C. ?"

"I was in town for an interview, and I thought I'd stop by," Alistair replied. "Had to buy my own ticket, of course."

Cullen shrugged. "Invitations are for my employees. And I don't see your badge."

Alistair frowned in anger. "You know damn well I don't work for you."

Cullen shrugged again. "I only hire the very best."

"And I—" Alistair started, but then sighed deeply and collected himself. "I thought you should know … I've been accepted into a Master's program. It's at the Hoffman-Conahan School for Business. The most prestigious business program in the country. They've offered me a full scholarship."

"Hm," Cullen said and nodded. "Is that all?"

Alistair's face fell. "Well, I … I just thought you should…"

Cullen shook his head. "By the time I was your age, I'd built a prototype jetpack with my bare hands. I'd climbed Kilimanjaro. I'd made myself a millionaire. And you expect me to … what? Pat you on the back because my name got you into some fancy little grad program?" he asked condescendingly.

"It wasn't your name! I did it! _I_ earned it!" Alistair exclaimed.

"Tell yourself whatever you want, son. Come to me when you've actually done something worth praising. Now if you'll excuse me … I do believe I have a jet to catch."

Cullen walked off and left Alistair alone, fuming.

"I'll prove you wrong, you bastard," he snarled out. "I'll make it all on my own … I don't need you." His anger fell from his face and was replaced with pure sadness.

I was lurched out of the moment and hurled along, forward in time, into the master bedroom at the Elysian Lodge.

Alistair sat alone on the bed, gazing out, a strange haunted look on his face. "Well, well. So it's come to this," he mumbled out.

Someone knocked on the door, and Alistair rose up with the help of a polished wooden cane that he used to assist his walk.

"Come in."

An Arachnid soldier entered, holding a report. "Sir."

"Well? Don't dawdle. How bad is it?"

"Hale's Killswitch virus has decimated our operation, sir. MASADA, the Observatory, the Daedalus station … they're all gone. Our force is down to less than a dozen men. We're on the ropes."

"The Ethereal?" Alistair asked cautiously.

"Still ours, but the Hostiles are on the march. They'll retake it by sunrise."

Alistair swallowed hard. "And … my father?"

"I'm sorry, sir. He's dead. Hale shot him."

"I see." Alistair turned to gaze out the window. "So what did you add up to, old man?" he asked the air. "What did you accomplish in the end? Nothing but dust." He stared out at the snowy landscape, and the towering columns of smoke reaching up from all over the island. "Gaze upon my work, ye mighty, and despair." He squared his shoulders and straightened out. "Well, then. Enough self-pity. Time to work."

Alistair turned back to the door, but the soldier wasn't there anymore. He was lying, unconscious, on the floor, and I was pulled into my own body where I stood in the doorway in the soldier's place.

"You. Traitor."

"Bella!" he exclaimed in shock and staggered back, pressing against the glass. "H … how are you … you're supposed to be..."

I paced toward him. My outfit was stained with blood, and my hands were clenched into fists. "You lied to us, you bastard. You sold us out. To Cullen! And for what? A seat at his table? A pat on the back?"

Alistair frowned. "I did what I had to do. I don't regret it," he defended himself.

I crossed the room, cornering him against the glass. "They're all dead, Alistair. Because of your father. Because of _you_."

He shook his head. "You can't blame me for every single thing that went wrong on this island!"

I narrowed my eyes. "I can blame your father. And instead of standing up to him, you took his side. You chose him over us. Over Emmett. And Kate. Over Rosalie and Peter and Benjamin. Over Leah, Garrett, Victoria, and Edward … Over Tanya."

At her name, Alistair's eyes softened. He took a deep breath. "Whatever you're going to do, Bella, do it. Otherwise, you're just wasting time … and time is all we have."

I was only a few feet away from him at this point. "In another life, I think you could've been a good person … but not this one." I shoved Alistair hard with both my hands. He flew backward, shattering through the window.

He screamed as he plummeted down before smashing hard into the cold earth below.

In the blink of an eye, I was back at MASADA. Alistair tore the idol from my grip and stuffed it back into my bag.

"Stop. It's over, Bella," he told me furiously.

I glared at him, and all I could see was the look on his face as he died by my hands. "Not yet it's not," I said.

The guards piled our things in the corner, and Cullen nodded in approval.

"Good work, my boy. Meet me in my office."

"Wait!" Alistair stopped him from leaving. "I … I don't want Tanya to be imprisoned." He walked up to her. "I'll make sure you're treated well and—"

Tanya slapped him hard across the face, which resulted in a stinging red mark. "Don't you … speak to me … ever again," she said while sniffling.

Alistair simply nodded, but as he paused before walking off. "I still want her kept in her own residence, not a cell," he said, and Cullen conceded.

"Very well." He snapped at a mercenary, who grabbed Tanya and dragged her off after Alistair.

The rest of us remained on our spot.

"So are we back to the Ghostbusters part now?" Benjamin asked defeatedly.

Cullen chuckled. "You mean the containment pods? Oh, no, no, no. That's no longer necessary. Alice?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?"

"Kill them all."

* * *

 **A/N:** Soooo…

They were back … in their own time … but the world was burning because of Mount Suerte. Now our gang needs to figure out how to save the world before they can go back home, but will they succeed?

And Bella kills Alistair? What do you think of that? What's your thoughts on all of this? I know it can be hella confusing, but if you need anything cleared up, just ask me and I'll see what I can do without revealing too much of what will happen in future chapters ;-)

Until next time,

Stay Awesome!

 **Teaser Chapter 31**

As the soldiers closed in on us, Alice held up a hand to stop them. Her expression was one I had never seen on her face before. It was pure hate and rage.

It did not suit her.

"You heard Mr. Cullen," she told the soldiers in a low, threatening voice. "I'll do it myself. Put them on their knees." She pulled a pistol from the back of her waistband.

"Alice, wait—" I pleaded, hoping it would cause enough of a distraction, but it didn't help. The soldiers dragged Leah out first and had to use all their strength to force her down.

"Stop it! Leave her alone!" Victoria yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

I fought against my captors, but I couldn't break free even though every fiber of my body screamed at me to help my friend.

Alice walked up and put the pistol's muzzle against Leah's forehead.

Leah didn't look scared at all. She seethed with rage. "Go ahead," she encouraged. " _Do it!_ Do it like you did my mother!"

Alice thumbed off the safety, and I fought even harder against my restraints.

"You think I don't know who you are, Alice?" Leah continued. " _What_ you are?" Her dark eyes bored into Alice's. "You talk like you've got beliefs … like you want to make a better world … But that's all talk. Because in the end, you're nothing. Nothing but a killer."


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N:** Heeeey guys! So this story was **voted through to Round** 2 of **Twific Fandom Awards** in the category **Favorite Undiscovered Gem** , and as a **thank you for voting** for this story and as a celebration for that I wanted to give you this chapter now instead of on Thursday!

 **Round 2 voting opens tomorrow (Sunday 25th) and can be done on twificfandomawards. Blogspot. Se**

It would be greatly appreciated if you would vote for me in this round as well!

Now, I know this story has been a lot of as soon as one threat is dealt with another pops up and it feels like it's never-ending. That it's just a huge roller-coaster, but please bear with me. Things are moving forward and will calm down a bit in a couple of chapters!

Okay, awesome! Let's get on with it!

I'm gonna continue putting the disclaimer here just be sure that everyone is aware of where this story originated.

This story isn't 100 % mine. I have transformed it into a story from an interactive story app called _Choices_ (an app I am completely obsessed with atm) and the creators are Pixelberry Studios.

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 31}**

We clustered together in the MASADA, surrounded by Arachnid troops.

"So are we back to the Ghostbusters part now?" Benjamin asked defeatedly.

Cullen chuckled. "You mean the containment pods? Oh, no, no, no. That's no longer necessary." He glanced over his shoulder. "Alice?"

She stepped forward. "Yes, Mr. Cullen?"

"Kill them all."

My eyes widened in shock even though I had kind of suspected everything to end up like this. I didn't have any bright ideas that would get us out of it either, and that was why I remained quiet.

The others; not so much.

"You can't!" Victoria exclaimed, distraught.

Alice hesitated as well, surprisingly enough. "Mr. Cullen, I don't understand," she said carefully. "You promised Alistair that—"

"That I would not harm them," he interrupted her. "And I won't. _I_ don't harm anybody, Alice." He smiled a wide, charming smile in her direction. "That's why I have you. That's why I've always had you."

I frowned at his words, pissed off beyond belief that he was obviously going to blame Alice if push came to shove, which it undoubtedly would eventually.

Leah was equally pissed. "Alistair will find out what you did," she said with her lip curled in disgust.

Cullen shook his head. "I'll make sure he never knows. Maybe my men had no choice but to gun you down as you tried to escape," he said suggestively with a casual shrug. "Or maybe I'll tell him the truth. Either way, once it's done, what choice will he have but obey me?"

Alice continued to hesitate. "But, sir, these kids … I mean, they're..." She looked at Cullen, stunned as if she was truly seeing him for the first time. "Is this who we are, sir?"

Cullen glared back at her with a thunderous look. "Who I am is a man who gave you an order, Alice. Are you going to follow it or not?"

She swallowed thickly. "Yes, Mr. Cullen," she replied dejectedly.

He huffed and walked out, the door closed behind him.

Kate tried to back away, but the soldier holding on to her stopped her. "Oh, hell no! I am _not_ dying like this!"

I balled up my fists. "They can't stop us if we all attack at once," I told the others underneath my breath. I was not going to be like a sitting duck and wait for death. Not after everything we'd all been through.

Benjamin looked at me like I was crazy. "Yes, they can! They have guns!" he stage-whispered.

Edward frowned without taking his eyes off the troops. "Who cares? I ain't goin' down without a fight!"

"Just leave the snake to me," Leah said, zeroing in on Alice while she and Edward struggled against their captors, but neither of them could wrench themselves free.

As the soldiers closed in on us, Alice held up a hand to stop them. Her expression was one I had never seen on her face before. It was pure hate and rage.

It did not suit her.

"You heard Mr. Cullen," she told the soldiers in a low, threatening voice. "I'll do it myself. Put them on their knees." She pulled a pistol from the back of her waistband.

"Alice, wait—" I pleaded, hoping it would cause enough of a distraction, but it didn't help. The soldiers dragged Leah out first and had to use all their strength to force her down.

"Stop it! Leave her alone!" Victoria yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

I fought against my captors, but I couldn't break free even though every fiber of my body screamed at me to help my friend.

Alice walked up and put the pistol's muzzle against Leah's forehead.

Leah didn't look scared at all. She seethed with rage. "Go ahead," she encouraged. " _Do it!_ Do it like you did my mother!"

Alice thumbed off the safety, and I fought even harder against my restraints.

"You think I don't know who you are, Alice?" Leah continued. " _What_ you are?" Her dark eyes bored into Alice's. "You talk like you've got beliefs … like you want to make a better world … But that's all talk. Because in the end, you're nothing. Nothing but a killer."

Alice's breathing got faster, and she hesitated again, but that only caused one of the Arachnid mercs to step up.

"Enough messin' around! If you aren't gonna start shooting—"

Alice raised her gun and shot two of the Arachnid troops in the head.

A third soldier turned to her. "What the—" he exclaimed, but she just shot him too before he could get the whole sentence out.

She spun and fired as the other soldiers aimed their weapons.

One soldier let off a wild spray of bullets as he went down.

"Benji, look out!" I yelled. In the mayhem, the soldier restraining me had let go, and I dove and tackled Benjamin out of the way before he could get hit and shielded him with my own body.

I gasped in pain when one of the bullets grazed my arm, but fortunately, the wound was superficial.

Benjamin panted under me. "You just totally saved my life! You're like John McClane!"

Victoria crouched down next to us. "Are you okay, Bella?" she asked, and I nodded. I was okay, even though the wound on my arm burned like a bitch.

"What the hell, Princess! I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to get yourself killed," Edward said to me harshly, but I knew it stemmed from fear, and so I didn't say anything back. I just looked at him where he stood with a gun he'd managed to get for himself and he was aiming it at Alice as she stood above the fallen soldiers and double-tapped each of them in the head.

When she was done, she wiped a few drops of sweat away from her forehead and turned to us. "Okay. All done," she said and took a step toward me where I was sitting on the floor, clutching my bleeding arm.

Edward stepped in between us, the muzzle of his gun pointing straight between her eyes. "Take it very easy there, Dimples."

Her expression fell. "I'm not gonna do anything to any of you. I just want to make sure Bella is okay."

"I'll do it," Kate said and knelt next to me. She tore off my sleeve and examined my wound. "It's bleeding a lot, but it's not deep." She used the torn fabric to tie a provisional tourniquet over the wound. Then she turned around and looked at Alice. "You saved us. Why?"

"You saved _me_?" Leah asked with wide, confused eyes.

Alice smiled sadly. "What kinda tour guide would I be if I didn't?" She looked at Leah. "You were right. I _am_ nothing but a killer." Her tears welled over. "But … at least I killed the right people for once..."

Her smile faltered, and then suddenly, she collapsed backward and slumped against the wall, her gun clattering to the floor.

"Alice!" Benjamin cried out in shock and ran up to her. He tried to help her up, but his hands came back soaked in blood.

Kate left my side and checked on her instead. "She's been shot. It's bad."

Leah shouldered Benjamin aside and snatched up Alice's gun and aimed it at her head. "This changes nothing. Nothing! You killed my mom! She was your friend, and you killed her!" She trembled and started to hyperventilate, and she flushed.

Alice looked at us weakly, already growing pale with the blood-loss. "I … believed in Cullen. I thought he'd fix everything," she said breathlessly. "But he lied to me." She started crying again. "I killed my best friend. Killed … so many people." Her breath came out in a series of ragged sobs. "Do it, Leah. Take your revenge … I deserve it."

"Yes! You do!"

We watched in silence as Leah shook with rage, in both hatred and agony.

"Go on. It's your last chance."

Leah's finger quivered against the trigger, and I could see the tears in her eyes.

"Leah, don't let this be all you are," I said, and she turned to glare at me.

"I've dreamt of this moment for six years, Bella. Six years."

"You're so much more than this," I tried again. "Your mom wanted you to be more than this. If you're out for revenge, remember to—"

"To dig two graves?" she retorted angrily and thumbed back the hammer. "I'm gonna need a lot more than two." Leah pulled the trigger and Alice's head whipped back, and then hung limply. The gunshot echoed and then the room was silent. Leah let her hand fall to her side. "I did it, Mom."

She turned away from Alice's body, still shaking. Everyone took a step back from her, and only Victoria reached out to gently touch her arm.

"That must have been hard, Leah. But it's over now."

Leah wiped some blood spatter off her face. "Over? I'm just getting started."

The silence became pained and we all looked at each other, unsure of our next move.

But then, Rosalie stood up. "Come on, we can still get to the gondola another way. Follow me."

We picked up our bags from the corner and followed Rosalie out, and we all looked over our shoulders at Alice's body growing cold, her eyes open and unseeing.

We moved quietly through the complex and checked around the corners for guards when Emmett tripped on a nest of wires.

He flopped on the floor, and his bag popped open and sent out the contents; cooking utensils, packs of meat and veggies, and a small steel device.

I crouched down and picked it up. "Emmett? What is this?"

"Dude," Peter said and came up to us. "Looks like some kinda _phone_."

Emmett nodded. "Right? I found it down in that Theoretical Prismatics lab. Thought it looked pretty dope."

"Doesn't look like any phone _I've_ ever seen," Victoria pointed out.

Edward came up beside me and tapped a button. A compartment in the device flipped open and revealed a small vial of fluid. He frowned at it. "Looks like the same kinda fluid Cullen was creatin' from those crystals."

"Must be a prototype transponder that can send messages through space-time," Rosalie said and nodded toward the device in my hands.

My eyes widened. "So you're saying it's … a _time phone_?"

Emmett grinned. "Ha! I _knew_ it looked important!"

Rosalie shook her head. "Not a phone. I'm pretty sure it will only work one-way."

"Do you think we can use it to send messages back home?" Victoria asked, cautiously hopeful.

Kate crossed her arms. "Like, maybe warn ourselves not to come on this trip? Or warn the government about what was going on here?"

"More like warn Cullen's parents to not have sex!" Peter huffed.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Great idea. Create a massive temporal paradox. That will _definitely_ end well."

I turned to Edward, and he looked deep in thought. "Well, if we can't send a warning back…"

"It's totally useless then, huh?" Benjamin asked hopelessly.

"There is one thing we could use it for," Garrett said with a pained expression. "We could use it to say goodbye."

Victoria turned to him. "You mean, to our loved ones?"

He nodded. "We could send it to right after we left. No paradox." He looked around at all of us. "I dunno about you guys, but I never really said goodbye. We didn't know it'd be the last time we saw them."

I thought back to my own parents, and a sharp pain churned in my stomach. I had never been particularly close to my parents or had anything that could resemble a relationship with them. Not like some of the others appeared to have had, but knowing that they were gone still made my insides ache.

"There are so many things I wish I'd said," Victoria agreed.

Peter nodded. "Huh. Yeah."

I looked down at the device in my hand again and back at my heartbroken friends. Then I nodded. "If we aren't able to fix this; if we aren't able to stop the eruption … then this might be the last chance we have to say the things we always wanted to say."

Rosalie took the device from me and typed into the keypad. "Okay, the date's selected. It's ready. Who's up first?"

Everyone hesitated awkwardly until Benjamin stepped up and took it.

After a minute, he started talking. "Mama … Papa … It's Benjamin." He spoke occasionally in Spanish and other times in English, like I'd heard him do before, and I got the gist of the message.

It broke my heart when I heard him say that he knew they weren't happy to hear from him.

His parents had never accepted his sexuality or eccentric personality, and I knew how hard this was for him, so I held out my hand for him to take and squeezed it to give him strength.

He met my eyes and swallowed. "But now I finally feel accepted. I belong. And most of all, I … I forgive you."

He blinked back tears as he handed off the device before turning into Jacorel's comforting embrace.

Emmett went next, and he teared up even though he tried to sound cheerful. "Hey, Mema! It's me, Em! I've been making all your best recipes for my friends, and they really love them all."

I started to silently cry as I listened to him say goodbye, and Edward put his arms around me and allowed me to cry against his chest, and I was so grateful for him. I briefly wondered if he was going to call his family or if he felt that it would only tear up partially healed wounds unnecessarily.

Garrett went after Emmett and talked in a message to his mom, but when he handed it to Kate, she shook her head, uncomfortable.

"Are you sure, Katie?" he asked her. "There's no one you want to say something to?"

"At this point? No," she shook her head and looked down at her feet. "Everyone who ever cared about me … I pushed away." She sniffled and looked up at the ceiling instead as if she was hoping it would prevent her tears from pushing out of her eyes. "I never wanted to need anyone. I never wanted anyone to hold me back or hold me down. And now I have exactly what I wanted. I have no one to hold me at all."

My heart ached for her, and I extracted myself from Edward's arms and opened mine for her instead. She leaned her head against my shoulder and sobbed quietly.

After a moment, she pulled away and dried her eyes. "Thank you, Bella," she said gratefully.

Garrett passed the device to Leah instead.

"Tio Nicolas … This is Leah. I did it. I found Mom's killer, and I killed her. I thought it would make me feel better, but all I feel right now is hollow."

I had suspected it would end up like that for her. She had been so wrapped up in her mission, and now when she had done what she had set out to do, she felt empty.

It was understandable.

She continued to talk to her uncle about how she knew he had never wanted her to come here and do what she had done, but that she appreciated his help anyway.

She ended the conversation and gave the device to Victoria, who squared her shoulders and spoke assuredly.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad. It's your daughter. This might be the last time you'll ever hear from me, so I want to ask you to do something. I want you to forgive each other. I remember you loved each other very much once … I was young, but I remember. If I have one regret about all of this, it's that my illness broke that love. It's made me wish I was never born. So, please, forgive each other while you can. It's not too late."

Peter took the phone when she finished and held it out. "Hey, Eric, little man!" He let out a sad chuckle. "You're already six years old, and I got a feeling you're gonna be even bigger and stronger than me! I know you always—" His voice cracked, but he coughed and played it off. "I know you always looked up to me. You wanted to grow up to be just like your big bro. But you'd have grown up to be so much better than me. So much better." He cleared his throat again. "So … I'm gonna make sure you get the chance to grow up."

He swallowed hard and then passed the device to me. I looked down at the contraption in my hand and bit my lip insecurely, but then I made up my mind.

"You know … I don't need to call anybody," I said and looked at the people surrounding me. "Everyone I love is here with me."

They all smiled at me and Edward came up and kissed me deeply. He didn't know the full story of my parents, just like I didn't know a whole lot about his relationship with his family. I knew he had a sister and a mother, but that was pretty much it. But it didn't matter anyway.

My parents didn't define me as a person, and he'd always talked more about Jazz, so my guess was that Jazz had been a bigger part of his life.

That was why I was pretty shocked when he took the phone from me. "Let's get this over with," he said and exhaled sharply.

"Uh … Hey, Beth. This is, uh … It's Edward." I had never seen him that uncomfortable before. "Surprise. I'm still alive. For now. I reckon you're furious to hear I've been alive all this time and never called." He cleared his throat and I tightened my hold on his waist to show my support and he leaned his cheek against the top of my head. "I could tell you I had reasons, good ones, that I was afraid they'd hurt you if I tried to reach out, but … It's all bull. If I ain't honest with myself now, I never will be."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I was afraid you'd be ashamed of me. And you should be. _I'm_ ashamed of me, but … I just want you to know that I was always proud of you, sis. You're the hero I'll never be."

He held the device out for Rosalie, and I stood up on my toes to kiss him again, giving him some strength back, hopefully.

Rosalie thought for a second and then adjusted the date and time.

"Whoa, d-don't do that!" Emmett said and tried to take the device from her, but she just moved it behind her back.

"Relax. I'm not gonna cause a paradox."

"Who are you sending a message to?" I asked her, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"The person I love most in the world," she answered cryptically and lifted the device to her ear. "Hey, Rosalie. It's you. From the future. Cool, right? Can't say much, but … I know you're thinking about not going on that El Jardín trip. You should go. Not only does Hartfeld seriously suck this summer, but—" She met Peter's eyes for a split-second before she looked away and lowered her voice. "You'll also, uh … meet a great guy. I know that, after that last line, you think this is a prank using voice modulation software. So to prove I'm really you … I know you had a crush on Demetri Porter in second grade and that's why you always beat him up. "

She turned off the device, and all of us looked at each other. Everyone's feelings ran high after having revealed so much in front of each other.

We all felt vulnerable, and that's why, without a word, we all silently continued on our way out.

At last, we reached the gondola, waiting on its landing pad.

I looked around for guards, but we were alone. "Looks like we're clear, for the moment at least."

"We should hurry. Come on!" Benjamin said and Jacorel wasn't slow to follow his lead onto the gondola.

Emmett and Kate joined them, but then a shadow flashed across my vision.

"What the—"

A figure dropped from the sky, landing softly on jetpack thrusters between those of us still on the landing pad and the gondola.

"Halt," Mouse ordered.

"Dammit!" Garrett exclaimed, and Edward glared at the soldier.

"Just the one of you? Buddy, I hate to break it to you, but you're a little outnumbered."

"He's not trying to beat us, Edward," Leah said. "He's trying to stall us."

Benjamin looked back out of the gondola and saw that we were cornered, and called my name.

I clenched my jaw determinedly. "Just go!"

Benjamin shook his head. "No way!"

I frowned. "He's trying to stall us! You have to go! Now!"

"We'll catch up!" Garrett gritted out.

Kate met his eyes with a worried expression but nodded. "Bella's right," she said. "Come on!"

"Jacorel, do it!" I cried out, and he nodded solemnly and touched a panel. The glass doors slid shut, and the gondola started rolling along the cable toward the main island with Benjamin, Jacorel, Emmett, and Kate inside.

"No!" Benjamin yelled and pounded on the glass, but there was no stopping the transit.

Mouse noticed the gondola moving and turned his attention to it.

"I don't think so," I said angrily, anticipating his move, and lunged at him, tackling him to the ground.

He threw me off easily, and I rolled dangerously close to the cliff edge. My weight pressed down on my wounded arm, and I hissed.

"Oh, hell no!" Edward exclaimed, and together with the rest of the group, he closed in on Mouse.

Peter threw a haymaker punch, but Mouse deftly evaded it.

"Threat assessment complete," he said, and just as Garrett and Edward were about to attack, he jetpacked over them and landed right in front of Victoria.

"Vicky, watch out—" I yelled, but it was too late. Mouse grabbed her and threw her hard into the wall of the complex. She crumpled to the snow-dusted ground and lay still, a cut bleeding on her head.

Together, Peter, Garrett, Edward, Rosalie, Leah, and I threw everything we had at Mouse, and he avoided everything, jetting and flipping, dodging and sidestepping. He made it past all of us to the housing of the pulley system for the gondola.

Mouse fired his jetpack thrusters at the steel and melted it quickly. The cables started to slack.

"Stop him!"

Halfway across the gap, the gondola shook and dipped. I was distracted by it, and Mouse took the chance to punch me in the face. I immediately went sprawling, and everything blurred.

The others attacked Mouse again, but he was too elusive.

Edward missed a left hook, and Mouse kicked him in the stomach. He started coughing but didn't go down.

I looked out toward the gondola again from my blurry state on the ground and I noticed how it struggled to keep moving as the pulley continued to collapse.

It finally snapped free from the MASADA side and tumbled into the sea, and most of the way across, the gondola swung downward and smashed hard into the cliffside.

The glass hull cracked as tiny spider-web splinters appeared, but it held. The gondola's emergency brake gripped the cable, but with all the weight dangling from the launch platform's pulley, it began to creak, too.

I watched this unfold with horror. "Benjamin!" I cried, even though I knew it did no good to scream.

"That's not gonna hold them up for long," Rosalie pointed out and frowned. "They gotta do something."

"Their only hope is to have someone climb up the cable," I replied.

Rosalie's features smoothed out as she realized something. "Well, what are you waiting for? Tell them!"

I understood what she meant the second the words were out of her mouth, and I looked across the abyss and focused on finding Jacorel's mind.

It didn't take long.

" _Bella?"_ he asked when he felt my presence.

" _One of you need to climb up the cable. It's your only chance,_ " I told him, and he nodded.

I stared with bated breath, and saw how Jacorel smashed the glass door and vaulted himself onto the nose of the car. He grappled onto the cable and shimmied up, toward the last remaining pulley.

Finally, he reached the top and gripped the cable in both hands, and then shouted something down to the others that I could not hear.

I was still on the ground on all fours when I felt a swift kick hit me in the stomach that caused me to go down again.

Mouse was still at it and used his jetpack to flip and throw Garrett, who landed hard next to me.

"This guy's good," he panted out.

I was out of breath and couldn't answer him, but I didn't need to. He knew we needed a change of plan. Obviously, attacking didn't work.

I nodded toward a cart of tools by the exit of the complex, and Garrett nodded, understanding what I was trying to say.

Meanwhile, Benjamin, Emmett, and Kate were precariously climbing out of the gondola car. The three of them grabbed a hold of the cable, and then Benjamin kicked the brake release just as the pulley finally collapsed under the strain.

Jacorel heaved and started to pull them up with all his might.

The gondola disappeared beneath Benjamin's feet, and the three of them hung on tight.

I gasped when the giant steel pulley from the clifftop fell down past them, and very nearly took off Emmett's head.

Garrett had managed to grab a few tools to use as weapons and handed one to me, while Edward finally managed to sweep out Mouse's legs. He fell hard on his back, and Edward grabbed a rock and smashed it down on his faceplate.

"Don't. Mess. With. My—" Edward grunted with each hit of the rock, but then the faceplate broke away and exposed Mouse's face. Edward froze, the rock in his hand cocked back. "...Jazz?"

Mouse threw Edward off of him and used his jetpack to instantly get back on his feet. He grabbed Edward by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

Edward immediately began gasping after air, and Mouse continued to squeeze tighter, crushing Edward's trachea.

"Now!" Garrett exclaimed and smashed Mouse's elbow with the pipe in his hand, forcing him to drop Edward. At the same time, Leah swung hard with a wrench at Mouse's knee, and he buckled.

I gripped my screwdriver and slammed it straight into the exposed fuel tank on Mouse's jetpack. "Look's like you sprung a leak," I said and glared at the man.

"No!" he yelled angrily but was unable to get back up because of his crushed knee.

"Finish him off, Peter," Rosalie said with a wide grin, and with a running, two-footed jump kick, Peter hit him square in the chest.

It caused him to somersault backward over the cliff edge.

"Jazz!" Edward exclaimed, and still coughing, jumped forward toward the edge himself.

Mouse fired his thrusters, which sputtered weakly due to the leaking fuel, but he managed to slow himself enough to grab onto the pillar's jagged wall, three hundred feet below us.

He stared up at me, at Edward, from several stories down, and on his face, there was no hate, or recognition … just nothing.

Nearby, Garrett helped Victoria to her feet. She rubbed her head and winced when she touched the cut.

"Ow!" she hissed. "Why'd he go after _me_?"

Garrett chuckled. "Well, since you're our resident superhero, I think he thought you were the biggest target."

"Did the others make it across?" Peter asked and looked over at the main island.

"Barely," I replied as I kept my eyes on Edward, who looked beyond shocked at the revelation that his deceased best friend was still alive.

"Looks like we're gonna have to find our own way over," Rosalie said and looked all over for a solution.

"We've seen choppers coming and going," Garrett said and turned to Edward. "Would you be able to fly one of those?"

Edward didn't respond. He only continued to stare blankly into the distance, completely stunned. "Did … did you see what McKenzie did to him?" he whispered out, and I sat down next to him and grabbed his hand in mine.

"Baby? I know you're shocked right now, but we really need to know—"

"Anybody got a flask on 'em? I could use a drink—"

I let go of his hand and grabbed his shoulders instead. "Edward, listen to me. I know how bad it hurts to see Jazz like that, but it's not too late."

He finally met my eyes. "Not too late for what?"

"To save him," I said. "To bring him back." Edward shook his head and tried to look away from me, but I grabbed his chin and forced him to keep meeting my eyes. "That … that _thing_ that attacked us? That wasn't your friend." I let go of his chin and stroke his cheek instead. "But he's still in there somewhere, I know it. And we'll get him out."

He still looked skeptical, but also cautiously hopeful. "You think so, huh?"

I nodded. "Absolutely. But we can't do it if we don't survive today."

Edward ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "Yeah. Yeah, okay. I can fly us outta here in whatever you put me in."

"I've always wanted to say this..." Peter started, and all of us looked at him expectantly. "Get … to … the … choppaaaa!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes but didn't comment while the rest of us chuckled at his ridiculousness.

A little later, we exited an elevator on the main deck of the facility.

Rosalie stopped by a window. "Look! We're getting close. You can see the hangar and helipad from here."

I walked up next to her and saw a Cullen International chopper taking off. Inside it, I could just make out Cullen, Alistair, and Tanya.

"Where the hell are they taking her?" Garrett questioned angrily.

"We're only gonna find out if we make it out of this base alive," Leah replied.

"Wait a second. Check this out." Rosalie nodded at a sign overhead, labeled 'Coolant Control.'

"Yeah? So?" Peter asked and looked confused.

Rosalie turned to him with a glare. "'So?' If we just run out of here then we came here for nothing! We nearly got killed for nothing! We lost Tanya for _nothing_! Don't you want some payback?"

I turned and looked at her, my interest piqued. "What do you have in mind?"

She smiled evilly. "A cooling system that big? They've gotta be creating some serious heat up in the processing towers. I send the cooling system haywire, the thing overheats, and _boom_! No more MASADA."

A grin grew on Edward's face. "Know what, Skrillex? I like the way you think!"

Victoria looked unsure, though. "What about the hotel guests? They're in those stasis tubes down below."

Rosalie brushed the worry off. "Yeah, beneath, like, a hundred feet of solid rock. Those will be fine. I'm talking about their entire processing operation, above the pillar."

Peter crackled his knuckles. "Hell yeah. I dunno about y'all, but I'd like to hit 'em on the counter."

I contemplated it and then nodded. "Okay. Let's blow this place sky-high."

Peter grinned. "Hell yeah! That's what I like to hear!"

Victoria looked more into the plan once she had been assured the guests would be fine. "Yeah! We've been kicked around enough! Let's knock 'em down a peg!"

"What I'd give to see Cullen's face when his precious base goes up in flames," Leah said with a small, not-quite-there smile.

Rosalie booted up the system and began hacking in and then scoffed. "This place's cybersec is pathetic," she said, but then her eyes widened. "Whoops. Spoke too soon. It's gonna be a minute. Keep an eye out for me, will ya? We don't wanna get snuck up on."

I walked over to the other side of the room and felt something underfoot. I frowned and looked down. It was a soft, thin cylinder, and I picked it up to read the label wrapped around the tip. "'Hecho en La Habana.' This is a Cuban cigar?"

Edward came up to me and looked at the cigar. "Yeah. One of McKenzie's. That was always his favorite brand. Special occasions only. Hell, I reckon it was his last one!" He frowned. "Kinda weird that he forgot it."

"Why would he even be in here?" I asked, but Edward shrugged.

"Beats me … but knowing that backstabber, I bet he had the same idea Rosalie had. In case he ever gets tired of doing Cullen's bidding." He produced a lighter from his bag and lit the cigar, puffing on it slightly. Then he grinned. "Can you imagine him knowing I smoked his last Havana? Oh, man, he'd be so pissed."

When he put the cigar back between his lips, I removed it and pulled him down for a kiss. "I'd rather you didn't. You taste better without the smoke," I said, and winked.

Edward took the cigar back. "I'm just gonna smoke this one. You know, as a proverbial 'fuck you' to McKenzie."

I shrugged. "Fine, but you won't get any more kisses from me until you wash the taste out."

"Oh, really?" he asked, and I nodded. He cupped my cheek with his empty hand and looked intensely into my eyes. "Somehow, I doubt you'd be able to resist."

I raised my brow. "You're not that irresistible, buddy."

He smiled widely and traced his fingers down my neck, along my arm, and around my waist before he pulled me flush against his body. "I'm not?" His hot breath blew over my face, and the smell of the smoke caused me to wrinkle my nose and lean away from him.

"See?" I said as he had just proved my point. "That smell totally blocked you from getting some."

He let me go with an amused expression. "I had no idea you were against smoke that much."

I shrugged. "I've always been, so I hope you're not gonna tell me you're a secret smoker, 'cause I might have to break up with you if you are," I said, only half-joking. "I can stand friends smoking. They can do whatever they want, but I'm not making a habit out of making out with them, either."

"Good thing, too. I wouldn't have liked that habit," Edward replied, still looking amused.

"Seems like we both have deal-breakers then," I said, and he held up the cigar in front of me.

"Consider this the last time I smoke," he vowed, but then put it back in between his teeth with a wink.

"Alright," Rosalie said, regaining our attention. "We … are … set!"

"Great! How long 'til it blows?" I asked.

"Five minutes," she replied, and Edward laughed.

"Good one. How much time really?"

"Well, now, four minutes and fifty-five seconds."

Victoria gaped at her. "You only gave us _five minutes_ to get out?!"

Rosalie frowned. "Hey, that's plenty of time! And we don't want them to have long enough to undo it!" She glared at all of us. "You know what? You wanna blow up a billion-dollar research facility? Next time, _you_ learn how to hack a military-grade network."

Garrett quickly spoke before a fight could erupt. "We can bicker about this later. Right now, we've gotta haul ass!"

Overheating alarms started to blare as we raced toward MASADA's aerial hangar.

"There it is!" I pointed. "They've got one helicopter left!"

A fully loaded military assault chopper sat on the helipad, ready to go. But as we ran toward it, I noticed the vehicle was somehow flickering and wavering in the light.

"Whoa! What the hell?" Garrett exclaimed, having also seen what I'd seen. "Is it a hologram?"

"No way … it's..." Rosalie reached out and her hand passed through the chopper's hull. "It's _phase shifting_."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "You mean, like, it's moving between dimensions?"

"Or timelines," she replied.

Edward frowned. "So in one version of events, it's here, and in another, it's not … and we're seeing both? Why?"

"The island is basically one big fault line in the space-time continuum," she said.

"We could be on the verge of making some decision that could decide whether or not the chopper's even here in the first place."

Edward looked at her. "You mean … if _Arachnid's_ even here in the first place," he said as he understood her train of thought. A pained look flashed across his face.

"What are you guys saying?" Leah asked with a frown.

Edward sighed. "I'm saying that Arachnid came here for me. Somehow, they _knew_ I was here … and I think I just realized who told 'em." He reached into my bag and took out the crystal transponder.

I suddenly remembered the garbled recording we'd heard in the Arachnid Humvee, and then I gasped. "Edward … it was you. It was you the whole time."

Peter startled. "Wait, what?"

Garrett narrowed his eyes in anger. "Edward, what are you doing? You're gonna tell McKenzie your position, back in time?"

Peter held his hands up. "But, wait! If you don't, maybe they'll all vanish!"

Rosalie forced his hands back down. "You can't stop him, Peter. He already did it. That's why they're here. If he doesn't do it now, it's a paradox. He _always_ turned himself in."

Edward pulled at his hair, frustrated. "Besides, even if they did vanish, then we're trapped here with no way out. I can't risk that." His eyes fell on me. "I can't risk you, Princess." I grabbed his hand and laced our fingers together. "This chopper's our one ticket off this rock. And there's only one way to make sure McKenzie comes here for me."

He tapped a few digits into the transponder's keypad, then lifted it to his ear. "You want Edward Masen? Come get him. June 1st. Fifteen degrees, eleven minutes, seventeen seconds North. Seventy-three degrees, twenty minutes, sixteen seconds West." He turned off the transponder and gave it back to me. "Well? Did that do it?"

I turned back to the helicopter and it was no longer flickering. I reached out and touched its solid hull. "It's here. It's real now."

Edward gave me a small smile. "Then whaddaya say we get the hell off this rock?"

We all climbed aboard the chopper as Edward got into the pilot's seat and spun up the rotors. I passed the headsets around so that we would be able to talk to each other over the noise of the rotors.

"Hurry it up!" Rosalie pressed. "We've got two minutes!"

"Copy that," Edward replied calmly.

Just then, the hangar doors flew open, and Arachnid troops streamed out and aimed their weapons.

"Um … guys?" Victoria said to warn us of their approach.

Leah narrowed her eyes at the approaching soldiers. "Oh good. They almost missed the party."

The mercenaries started peppering the chopper with bullets, and we all ducked behind the thick armored hull.

"I need some more time to get us off the ground!" Edward told us.

"This is an attack helicopter, ain't it?" Leah asked. "Let's fight back!"

I nodded and pointed at the massive chain gun bolted to the side of the helicopter's hull. "That'll send 'em running!"

Peter grinned. "Now you're talkin' my language!" He clambered up and got behind the chain gun, swiveling it around to face the enemy. He yanked back the slide. "Don't call it a comeback." He started to fire, two hundred rounds a minute, spraying the hangar with bullets. The mercs' cover exploded in a hail of debris.

The soldiers retreated and ran for their lives while Peter bellowed maniacally. "Get some!"

Soon, the hangar was completely empty. Edward tilted the controls, and the chopper lifted off and moved away from the base.

"Good lord, dude," Garrett breathed out and stared at Peter in shock.

Edward chuckled. "Ha ha! Not bad, Rambo."

"Did you see that, Ro? They ran off! They were so scared of me!" Peter cheered.

"Maybe, or maybe they were scared of the—"

She was interrupted by an ear-shattering boom. The world whited out for a second as MASADA's processing towers overheated and combusted.

I shielded my eyes from the light as the blast wave rocked the chopper to the side.

"Hang on!" Edward warned us.

As my eyes adjusted, I saw the massive complex towers collapsing into the sea, and there, standing on the cliffside, was McKenzie, watching us coldly.

Edward gave him a lazy salute. "Adios, amigo!"

McKenzie coiled his legs and jumped.

"No … way..." Garrett gasped at the sight.

Powered by his exoskeleton, McKenzie flew up through the air and landed on the nose of the chopper.

"Aw, gimme a fuckin' break!" Edward cursed.

McKenzie's eyes went wide at the sight of the cigar between Edward's teeth. "That's my Havana!" he shouted furiously, and I suddenly understood why Edward had been so adamant about smoking the disgusting thing.

He smirked at McKenzie gleefully. "Mine now, Darth Douchebag!"

McKenzie climbed over to the side, grabbed the closed helicopter door, and started pulling it off its track.

"Holy crap," Leah exclaimed. "That exoskeleton's unstoppable." She turned to me. "What do we do?"

I thought for a second. "We have to shock him!"

"What?!" Peter yelled.

"His strength is all in that exoskeleton," I explained. "If we can short-circuit it somehow, he's a pushover!"

Garrett agreed. "Great idea. Love it … Now how exactly do we do that?"

Rosalie smiled. "Leave that to me." She ripped open the compartment above the copilot's seat and started stripping wires.

"Careful with that!" Edward cautioned. "My instruments are going crazy!"

" _I'm_ gonna go crazy if you don't shut up," she replied.

McKenzie finally ripped the heavy sliding door free and tossed it into the void. He grinned at me where I was cornered in the chopper's bay.

"I've got you now," he said.

"Is that so, Sparky?" Rosalie asked and appeared next to him.

McKenzie turned to her with a patronizing smile. "'Sparky'? Guess the bad nicknames have been rubbing off on you."

Rosalie jammed two exposed wires into McKenzie's exoskeleton and electrocuted him. "Who said anything about a nickname?"

Smoke rose from his suit's servos. He tilted back with a groan, losing consciousness quickly, and grabbed Rosalie.

"Hey! Get off!" she protested.

"Ro, I've got you!" Peter lunged for her, but it was too late. The massive weight of McKenzie's exoskeleton pulled her out of the open door with him.

With a splash, they vanished into the water.

" _Rosalie!_ "

"Edward! Turn around! We've gotta go back for her!" I said, and he nodded solemnly.

"Okay, okay, I'll—Whoa!"

The missile-lock alert bleated on his dash, and he swung the chopper's tail around, narrowly missing a streaking rocket.

"What the hell? Who's shooting at us?" Garrett asked and tried to look out to see.

I peered up against the cliffs and saw a mammoth figure heaving a rocket launcher over his shoulder. "You've gotta be kidding me!" I exclaimed as I recognized Tetra.

"How's he still alive?" Peter asked.

I didn't have time to answer as I saw he readied to shoot again. "Go! He's gonna shoot!"

"What about Rosalie?" Peter asked with wide eyes.

"Go!" Leah urged Edward and he accelerated and weaved around the second rocket.

Then, the missile-lock alarm sounded once more, and this time, Tetra's aim was spot on.

I met Victoria's eyes, and she looked at me determinedly.

"I won't forget you, Bella," she said and gave me a small smile.

"What?" I asked. "Vicky, what are you—"

Her eyes flashed green, and her hair levitated in a halo around her.

"Victoria!" Garrett exclaimed.

She floated out of the open chopper door and into the path of the rocket.

" _Vicky! No!_ "

Levitating, she extended a hand out toward the missile. " _Stop!_ "

With a boom, the rocket detonated twenty feet from the chopper, but the blast was strong enough to destroy the tail rotor.

"Ah, hell! Hang on! We're going down!" Edward yelled to us.

"This is twice now, Ed!" Peter shouted. "I'm never flying with you again!"

As the helicopter spun out of control, I hung onto a handhold, searching the air. "Victoria! Victoria, where are you?!" Suddenly, the handhold popped loose, and I went sliding across the floor.

Edward dove for me, but didn't reach me in time.

As I fell out of the chopper, I reached in desperation, and I barely grabbed the landing skid with one hand. I hung on for dear life as the world blurred around me.

Edward, lying on his stomach, reached out for me from the chopper. "Come on, Princess! You can do it! Gimme your hand!"

A beautiful shimmering bay glimmered far beneath me and spun dizzily.

I stretched out my right hand as my left lost more and more grip. "Edward … I'm slipping!"

"No, you're not!" he insisted. "You're fine! I can almost reach—"

Just as our fingers grazed each other, my hand slipped, and I fell. " _Edward!_ "

" _Bella!_ "

I plummeted down, weightless. The bay rose up to meet me, and I closed my eyes. I hit the water hard and sank deeper and deeper until the darkness swallowed me.

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh no! Bella's been separated from the gang in the helicopter! Benjamin, Kate, Emmett, and Jacorel are on their own. Rosalie also fell out of the helicopter. Victoria … did she survive the blast?

They're scattered all over now. How will they find each other again? Will they be able too? And Mouse is Jazz? Jazz's is not dead? Why didn't he recognize Edward? Why is he working with McKenzie?

Alice is dead. Shot by Leah. How do you feel about that?

You'll get a few answers to those questions in the next chapter, which I'll still give you on Thursday!

Until then,

Stay Awesome!

 **(No teaser this time since you got an entire chapter extra :-P)**


	33. Chapter 32

**A/N:** So I left you with a meany last chapter, but you didn't have to wait an entire week this time, so that's something at least!

Now, before you go on and read, if any of you are also reading **A Royal Duty** on **STARS** , I **accidentally deleted** that story yesterday when I updated it and it had to be **reposted** and you now need to put it back on your alert list!

I'm gonna continue putting the disclaimer here just be sure that everyone is aware of where this story originated.

This story isn't 100 % mine. I have transformed it into a story from an interactive story app called _Choices_ (an app I am completely obsessed with atm) and the creators are Pixelberry Studios.

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 32}**

 _Three years ago..._

In the dingy medical ward of a Naval base in Central Asia, a man stirred in a hospital bed, his body wrapped up in thick bandages.

"Ungh … what? Where..."

Next to him, another man stirred in a chair.

"Edward! Is that—"

The man's cigar burned brightly. "Well, look at that. Awake at last," McKenzie said, pleased. "The others figured you'd never make it, but I bet on you. You always were the toughest of us, Whitlock."

Jazz glared at McKenzie with his one good eye. The other one was bandaged over. "You son-of-a-bitch, I'll kill—" He tried to lunge, but excruciating pain shot through his body, and he slumped back in bed, rasping.

McKenzie looked unimpressed. "You're not exactly in the shape to make any threats."

"You … you set us up..." Jazz panted out.

"I wouldn't go pointing fingers. After all, I'm not the treacherous _rat_ planning to betray his commanding officer!" McKenzie raised his brow. "Did you really think I wouldn't know? I run a tight ship, you idiot. I know everything that happens under my roof."

Jazz swallowed. "Edward … is he..."

"Wolf? He's alive. For now." McKenzie narrowed his furious eyes. "He ejected somewhere over Kharzistan. We've got all the squads looking for him. He won't run long, believe me." He leaned forward. "You weren't so lucky. We recovered the cockpit from the Caspian a few days ago." He looked Jazz up and down. "Hate to break it to you, but your body's a mess. Spine broken. Third-degree burns on eighty-seven percent of your body … and I hope you weren't attached to your legs … because they ain't attached to you," he finished with a smirk.

Jazz looked down and saw that his body ended at mid-thigh, and he moaned at the sight.

"Most of the unit, they think I shoulda just let you die. Hell, I could smother you with a pillow right now, and no one would have to know."

Jazz curled his lip in disgust. "Try it, G.I. Schmoe. My legs might be gone, but I can still bite."

McKenzie smiled. "See, Whitlock? That's what I'm talking about. You're as tough as they come. It'd be a waste to just put you down." He walked over across the room to a strange piece of medical equipment, a futuristic helmet, the inside lined with drills.

"What the hell is that?" Jazz asked violently.

"This?" McKenzie smiled wider. "This, my friend, is the _future_." He tapped the helmet. "My unit … _Arachnid Unit_ … is going to be the greatest fighting force on the planet. A mercenary army that would make global superpowers tremble in fear."

Jazz shook his head with wide eyes, questioning McKenzie's sanity. "You're a lunatic."

"What, did you think this was all about lining my pockets? Think bigger." He stepped closer to the bed. "I'm about to change the face of warfare … starting with yours. But after this, you might need a new callsign."

He walked even closer, carrying the helmet, as Jazz writhed in the bed, trying to get away.

"Wait … McKenzie, listen … please!"

"Buckle up, little mouse." He pushed the helmet closer, the gleaming drills starting to spin. "You're about to change history."

 **~~{MEJ}~~**

 _Five days ago..._

In the tree village of Elyys'tel, a small child sprinted over the bridges, clutching a towering stack of crispy cakes.

"They're mine! The cakes are all mine! The cakes are all m—"

Before he could finish, he rounded a corner and collided with Emilyne. He fell onto his butt, and the cakes scattered everywhere.

"Oh, I'm dying to hear you explain this, Sether," she said and crossed her arms.

"I … took the cakes … because … if I did … then … I would have cakes?" he stammered.

"Uh huh. Pick them up and bring them back to the baker. Now," Emilyne ordered, leaving no room for argument.

"Awww..." Sether bent down to pick up the cakes and Emilyne gently ruffled his hair. "Emilyne?"

"Yes?"

"I miss the Cat-a-lissus."

Emilyne looked north, a distant longing look in her eyes. "Me too."

Meanwhile, in a bunker somewhere on the island, McKenzie, Fiddler, Tetra, and Mouse sat around a table, playing cards.

"Hey, boss-man. Let me ask you a question," Fiddler said.

"Shoot," McKenzie replied without looking up from his cards.

"You really trust this Cullen guy? You sure he won't just sell us out?"

Tetra threw his cards on the table with a frown. "My dad always told me to never trust a man in a nice suit."

McKenzie scoffed. "Your dad was a bum who drove drunk off a pier, Tetra, so he's the last asshole I'd listen to."

Tetra shifted uncomfortably in his seat but remained silent.

"Look. I've been around the block long enough to know that sharks like Cullen are about as loyal as you can throw them," McKenzie told his crew. "Do I trust him? No. Do I think he'll try to pull something on us? Probably. But right now, we're stuck on his island. That means we gotta play his game." He looked at each one of them. "Don't you worry, though. I've got my eye on him. He tries anything … and that nice suit's all that'll be left of him."

Tetra nodded. "Hell yeah."

"We'll burn that bridge when we get there. Right now, focus up. Do your jobs." McKenzie grinned. "We've got ourselves a Wolf to hunt, ain't that right?"

Tetra cheered and Fiddler smiled.

"You'd better believe it," she said.

Mouse didn't say anything and the three of them turned to stare at him.

"I said … ain't that right?" McKenzie pressed and nailed Mouse with his glare.

"Yes … that's right," Mouse replied detached.

"Good. Now someone go get me another beer."

 **~~{MEJ}~~**

 _Present day..._

Up in the mountains, north of the Elysian Lodge, a little, blue fox bounded about and sprayed blasts of ice.

Nearby, a hulking Yeti nodded, letting out a low growl of approval.

Furball bounded over to the Yeti and curled up by its side. It glanced north, toward the island's tip, where a small column of smoke reached up to the sky. Furball whimpered questioningly.

The Yeti leaned down and snuffled and nuzzled Furball with its snout, as it let out a soft, mournful snort.

At the Volcano Observatory, Carlisle Cullen stood by a sophisticated machine and stared at the readings in disbelief.

Inside, a laser scanned the Island's Heart with a low drone.

"My god, Iris. It's incredible. I've never seen anything like it," he said in awe. "The energy levels on this … the sheer power..."

" _It's truly impressive, sir._ "

"All this time … I thought I needed the Endless … but this crystal might just be enough." He turned to Iris. "Do you realize what this means? The Janus Project can begin at last."

Iris's hologram flickered as a less than pleased expression morphed her translucent face. " _Yes. It can._ "

On a remote mountain pass, a man walked to the edge of a cliff and gazed out, seeing a black tendril of smoke reaching into the sky.

He stared at it through his binoculars for a minute then turned and vanished back down the mountainside.

 **~~{MEJ}~~**

The first thing I sensed when I came to was warm lips pressed against mine. My lungs inflated as air was blown in my mouth.

" _Come back to me. There you are..."_

My eyes fluttered open and the brilliant sunlight above blinded me.

" _That's it. Up you go."_

"Where...?" I tried but quickly had to roll over as I choked and hacked up the water that had filled my lungs. It splattered out onto a wooden beam. That's when I noticed the floor was moving beneath me. I blinked. "A boat?" I rasped. My vision cleared, and I found myself on a small trimaran rocking in the gentle Caribbean waves. "How did I—" I whipped around to see the owner of the voice and saw Angelique smiling at me.

"Oui, c'est moi. You may call me 'guardian angel' if you wish," she said.

"Angelique … you saved my life," I panted out gratefully.

She winked at me, and I looked around, still dazed. In the distance to the north, a column of smoke rose from the MASADA Complex.

"You were out for a couple of hours after I dragged you from the depths. Do you remember anything?" Angelique asked me.

"I fell," I replied solemnly.

She nodded. "Indeed. Very far, very fast, and _very_ ungracefully."

I turned to her. "How'd you know to be there? It couldn't have been luck."

"I was dispatched to your aid by your red-clad friend," she replied, and I frowned in confusion.

"Who?"

She smiled secretly. "I could not say. But you have _someone_ looking out for you."

I looked around and realized how warm it was. "Hold on, we're back in the tropical part of the island? Where are you heading?" I turned and looked back toward the north. "We need to find the others! They could be hurt!"

Angelique nodded. "Mais oui. They could be, but La Mer will guide them where they need to go."

I frowned angrily. "I need to find them, Angelique."

"As you said, you owe me your life. I gave you help, and now I am in need of yours."

I exhaled in defeat. "So where are you taking me then?"

Angelique beached her boat on the shore and alighted onto the warm sand. She drew her cutlass and pointed up at the smoking peak of Mount Suerte. "There."

After a long hike, we finally emerged from the dense jungle at the foot of the volcano.

"This is it," Angelique said. "C'est impressionnant, non?" She gestured ahead at the colossal stone temple carved into the volcanic base.

I instantly recognized the structure. It was the same temple in which I had buried my friends in the vision I got when I touched my own idol. The vision in which I'd been wearing Edward's dog tags.

Edward.

His name caused my stomach to ache. I hoped he was alright, wherever he was now.

I cleared my throat. "I've seen it before. What is it?" I asked my companion.

"Welcome to the Threshold."

"The Threshold? The threshold of what?"

Angelique winked. "We shall find out together." She clasped shut an antique compass, the one I saw her take from the chest in the Jeweled Cave.

"That compass … is that how you found this place?" I asked.

"A keen eye, you have." She nodded. "Indeed it is. In a manner of speaking, I died to steal it … Janvier made me walk the plank for my thievery, though I still hold that it is _he_ who stole it from _me_. But when I came here, I encountered that red-clad demon. It told me I needed _your_ help."

I startled. "My help?"

"You and your compagnons. But as you may be the last surviving one … I must settle for you." She led me into the dark mouth of the temple.

"It's pitch-black in here," I pointed out.

"Never fear. There is the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel. Make sure to stay near me, mon amour. It is easy to get lost in these tunnels. You could wind up wandering down here forever..."

Gradually, the world took shape as light trickled down from deep within the volcano, until at last, I found myself in a large ceremonial chamber lined with lava spouts. A hunched figure in the center startled at our arrival.

Angelique drew her cutlass. "It appears we have an intruder. Surrender, fiend!"

I stepped in front of her as I recognized Harrvel. "It's fine," I said. "I know him."

"Bella?! Blessings of Kaanu, it is you!" the old Kaarii exclaimed and hobbled forward to embrace me.

"Good to see you, Harrvel," I said and hugged him back.

Angelique looked bewildered. "You are friends? After these people imprisoned you for life?"

I shrugged as it was a very long story. "We ended up having some common interests. Harrvel, this is Angelique. She's how we escaped Sharktooth Isle."

He nodded in recognition. "Ah, the boat thief. A pleasure to meet you."

Angelique looked offended. "Pardonnez-moi, but I steal _much_ more than just boats."

"Of course. But, Bella, I had heard such terrible news, of foreign warriors coming to slay you," Harrvel said, once again turning to me. "Some of our scouts returned from the battle at the chasm and feared you dead!"

I quickly filled Harrvel in on everything that transpired after that first battle. "I'm so sorry, Harrvel. Cullen, he … he was the Heart."

The Shaman's brow creased, and he turned away and stared into the lava's glow. "This is most terrible. The Hydra with such incredible power … We must ask the Endless what to do."

Angelique shook her head. "I do not know half the things of which you speak, and I care for even less. But if we are all here to see the same person, then we can work together, non?"

"So how do we talk to the Endless, Harrvel?" I asked.

"The Catalyst Idols were the keys the Endless bestowed unto us," he replied. "When we could unite all twelve, that meant that we as a people were ready to learn its secrets." He gestured around to the twelve pedestals surrounding the bridge of stone. "But our people were not worthy. We lost the Idols in the Three Tribes' War. This is why I sought them. This is why I sought the Catalysts. Each of you has a special connection to your idol. I needed your help to commune with the Endless and learn the truth behind stopping Raan'losti." He looked at me with despair. "But if what you say is true, and Raan'losti has already come … I know not what we can do."

I nodded in understanding. "Okay, so we put all twelve Catalyst Idols on these pedestals, and then we get to learn the truth behind the Endless? And it's beyond this lava moat here?"

"So claim the legends. Did you manage to find the idols on your journey?"

I grinned and was so happy that I miraculously still had my bag. "Every last one."

Harrvel gasped. "Incredible."

"You did?! Oh, you are truly incomparable, mon amour!" Angelique grabbed my face and smooched both of my cheeks.

"So, where do I put them? In what order?"

Harrvel just shrugged, and I put the idols down randomly on the pedestals. The moment I placed the last idol, the chamber rumbled, and the rings around the pedestals' sides began to rotate to new positions.

"The gears are turning," Harrvel cheered.

I gaped. "I can't believe it worked in a random order! I thought it'd be some crazy, complicated—" As the words left my mouth, one of the stone walls slid aside to reveal a huge painting full of symbols. "Ah, yeah. I was waiting for this part."

"Oh, and look!" Angelique exclaimed. "Above us!"

I looked up to see a circle in the ceiling opening up to reveal a second painting of symbols.

"What are we supposed to do with these?" she asked.

"It's some kind of puzzle," I mused.

Harrvel nodded. "A trial of the Endless to prove our worth! We shall solve it in no time at all!"

I hoped he was right in his confidence of riddle solving because as I looked at the wall again, it didn't make much sense to me.

It wasn't that the symbols themselves were indecipherable. I could clearly see some of them resembling what looked like a dagger, a hand, a skull, a bow and arrow, and a fish, while others were a bit more tricky to interpret.

The ones almost a the bottom confused me the most. They looked like a cluster of two versus one simple wavy lines with a little blob on top of it.

Angelique looked between the wall and the ceiling. "It appears that some of the, uh, _runes_ on the wall are the same as the ones on the ceiling," she mused.

I looked up at the ceiling and there were three rows of runes there. If I squinted, it looked like it could be four words starting with an eight-lettered, then two four-lettered, and lastly a ten-lettered.

I hummed in agreement. "What are these runes anyway? An ancient alphabet?" I asked, my thoughts spinning from the theory that it was words and each symbol stood for a letter.

"Perhaps early Kaarii … or perhaps something pre-dating us all," Harrvel suggested, none the wiser.

"It's clear the runes are spelling out words," I told my companions. "The question is, what words?"

"We need to learn what letters the runes stand for," Angelique said, pointing out the obvious, and I silently rolled my eyes when she was turned away from me.

"Could it be names, perhaps?" Harrvel suggested.

"Everything's possible at this point," I said and looked around. My eyes landed on the idols. They were the trigger for the wall and the ceiling, so obviously they had something to do with it.

I walked up to the one closest to me, Kate's peacock Idol, and touched it. The second I did, I got to see a glimpse of the vision I had the first time I touched it.

 _Pelted by rain, Kate climbed into a rusted sailboat._

" _You're going to get yourself killed, you idiot!" Rosalie yelled._

" _No, I'm going! None of you want me here! You never did!"_

 _Edward ran after her but it was too late. "No! Kate, that thing's still out there!"_

 _As her sailboat shrunk in the distance, I saw a massive shadow slithering beneath the waves._

I gasped and stepped away from it. I'd thought that both of us had to touch it for me to see, but maybe the power inside the temple allowed me to do so without Kate here.

I looked back at the wall, even more determined to decipher the message. "These sigils on the wall seem special," I said, pointing out the dagger, the skull, and the wavy lines.

"Do you recognize them from anywhere?" Angelique asked.

I shook my head disappointedly, and touched Garrett's Idol, the eagle-headed man on a throne, in hope to get more clues from the visions. They had to mean something, or I wouldn't have seen them.

" _Don't worry about me. Run! I can handle it!"_

 _The sabertooth pounced, pinning Garrett to the dirt right by the precipice._

" _Don't do it, man!" Peter called._

" _...I've got this." With that, Garrett rolled over the edge of the cliff, taking the tiger with him. They both vanished out of sight._

I came back from the vision, and Angelique was still focusing on the sigils. "These large sigils on the wall … all of them suggest death."

All of them suggested death. Just like the visions. They all ended in death.

I reached out and touched Benjamin's Idol, the kneeling dog.

" _Benjamin, go! Your whole life is ahead of you … Go and live it!" Jacorel cried out from the table._

" _I tried that. Before. Life means nothing without people to care about," Benjamin said with feeling, refusing to leave._

" _Deploying weapons."_

 _The guns opened fire, and Benjamin and Jacorel spasmed helplessly as they were struck by a hail of bullets._

"The top sigil is a bloody dagger," Harrvel observed and brought me back to the temple. "Now where might you have seen that?"

A lot of places, I thought, but maybe in one of the visions. I tried Emmett's Idol next, the bucking centaur archer.

 _A battered and bruised Cullen shambled out of The Ethereal, carrying a harpoon gun. "I've had about enough of your insubordination, Head Chef Emmett."_

 _Furball scampered ahead, then stopped to look back for Emmett._

" _Just go! Run, little guy!"_

 _There was a loud blast as Cullen fired the harpoon gun._

" _Run for your li—"_

"The middle sigil; the skull with the shackles beneath it, what could that be referring to?" Angelique muttered.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Trapped in death?" I looked at the cluster of wavy lines and tried to interpret them as something else. "This bottom sigil could be a bunch of mounds," I thought out loud, and then something occurred to me, and I counted them.

There were eleven of them.

The same number of graves I had dug in my vision. The only vision that didn't end with the main person's death.

What did that mean? Were all of my friends doomed to die? Was I supposed to outlive them all? Was that my inevitable future? To remain alone?

My heart was beating faster in my chest, but I tried to push down my initial fear. It wasn't a certainty. The future wasn't certain. Victoria had died differently than her vision after all. Unless she had somehow survived the rocket blast, but I doubted that.

I looked at the ceiling again. "Some of the runes in the ceiling aren't visible on the wall. How do we know what they mean?"

Angelique narrowed her eyes. "I believe we will have to use le contexte to guess. What words make sense in those spots?"

Then I saw something in the runes on the ceiling. "Look!" I pointed. "On the first row, the second four … they are the exact same combination as the first four runes on the last row."

"Zut!" Angelique exclaimed. "You are correct, mon amour!"

"So the longer word starts with a four-letter word that could also stand on its own..." I mused, and I could feel that we were getting closer to an answer. It was something about death, and the visions I'd had.

Harrvel had asked me where I'd seen the dagger before, and I suddenly remembered that Cullen had killed Rosalie with a dagger in the vision I'd had about her.

I quickly went up to her Idol, the thinking crow, and touched it.

" _Five years … and now I'm done. I've ruined you. And now you'll die here. Broken. Beaten. Alone."_

" _No…" he shook his head and glared at her. "…not alone." In a flash, Cullen whipped his hand up, and a long, curved dagger streaked through the air and plunged up to the hilt in Rosalie's chest._

So why was Rosalie's death a part of the wall runes? Maybe it wasn't her in particular? Maybe it was the reason behind it?

Cullen had killed her because she ruined him and wanted to kill him, and she had ruined him out of revenge for Peter. Rosalie was a person who lived for payback and revenge. That was mostly what motivated her. So did that mean that her thirst for revenge was the reason she got killed?

But what of the skull and shackles, then?

I frowned as I thought about it, and then I gasped, and tears welled in my eyes as I remembered.

Edward.

I strode toward his Idol, and even though I dreaded to see that particular death again, I touched it.

 _Mouse stepped closer, pistol still raised._

 _I scrambled back, weak from atrophy. I couldn't escape._

 _Just as Mouse pulled the trigger, Edward threw himself at him, taking out his legs. They wrestled on the floor until Edward slipped the chain of his wrist shackles around Mouse's neck._

 _On his back, with Mouse pinned on top of him, Edward pulled back as hard as he could. Finally, the soldier's neck snapped with a brittle crack, and he went limp._

 _I was next to Edward and pushed the dead soldier off him. I could see the blood spreading on his chest, and he was already looking pale and weak, the life fading from him._

Edward had killed Mouse with his shackles, and it looked very much like the sigil. The shackles chain was placed under the skull where its neck would have been.

Mouse had shot Edward. He was going to shoot me. Edward killed Mouse because he was going to shoot me. He did it to protect me, just as he had run past the chopper in the hangar to get me from the pod. He risked his own escape to save me, and it had cost him his life. Just as he had attacked Jacorel to protect me that night in my hotel suite, and he had died then, too.

But what was the meaning behind that?

I thought even harder about it. What had he said to me on both occasions when he died?

 _Don't cry over a nobody like me_ and _At least I got to see you … one last time._

He hadn't given a single thought to the risk for his own life. Just as he had tried to stay with Jazz when his eject function jammed, and as he showed over and over again when he taunted McKenzie, or Cullen, or Tetra, or Fiddler, or even Mouse.

He was careless. He didn't care if something happened to him. He didn't think he was worth anything.

Was that why he had died? Because it didn't matter to him if he lived or not? It was true that he had merely existed before he flew us to El Jardín, only caring about the money he'd get to spend on more alcohol.

But he had changed since then. Hadn't he?

Then there were the mounds. The graves. Where all of them would end up unless I changed the outcome of the visions.

But how could I change them?

They had all died because of a personality trait of theirs.

Kate, Victoria, and Tanya because they put too much pressure on themselves to make it on their own, or to not look weak, or to be the best at everything.

Garrett, Benjamin, Emmett, and Edward because they valued others more than themselves.

Rosalie and Leah because of their need for revenge.

Alistair and Peter because they were desperate for someone else to tell them of their worth.

Was that it? Was that the answer to preventing my visions to come true? Was that what the Endless was trying to tell us? Tell me?

"I-I think I know what the message is," I said slowly.

"Tu fais? Well, spit it out!" Angelique encouraged.

I explained my thought process to them both. "There are four words, three of them are four lettered, and the last one starts with the same letters as the second word. It's about death, but not a prophecy for it. More like a warning. That we need to prevent it."

Harrvel nodded along, approving of my interpretation.

"I think the message is _'Save them from themselves.'_ " The moment I uttered the phrase, the whole room rumbled, and the idols began to glow.

"What … what is happening?" Harrvel stammered out.

"I don't know!" I cried out over the loud rumble.

Each idol grew bright, a hot white light in its center, and then all at once, they dissolved into amber and leaked away down the sides of the pedestals. And left in the basin of each pedestal where the idols had stood was a dark, red liquid.

"Is that _blood_?" I asked, beginning to freak out.

"Que se passe-t-il?"

Just then, water shot out of a series of sprouts and impacted with the lava with steamy blasts.

"Mon dieu! It worked! You solved it!" Angelique said in complete awe.

Harrvel was gaping. "It is finally happening. After so many generations of waiting…"

The water cooled the bubbling lava, instantly evaporated and filled the room with hot, stinging steam. I shielded my eyes as best as I could until, finally, the lava had solidified, and the steam cleared.

I delicately tested the cooled lava with one foot, and then the other. "It's safe," I told the other two. "We can cross."

"That path … is opened," Harrvel said and pointed forward.

The three of us ventured forth into the darkness beyond the temple chamber, and Angelique huffed.

"After all that … _more tunnels_."

"Hush!" Harrvel silenced her. "There is someone ahead."

I frowned. "What are you talking about? I don't see any—" My voice stopped in my throat. I could see it … black against black … a figure of shadow. "Who's … who's there?" I called out with a shaky voice. I was beyond freaked out at this point.

"Show yourself, lâche!"

A ball of flame appeared in the dark, illuminating the walls. The flickering glow reflected in a black helmet visor.

"I've waited a very long time for this meeting," the red-clad figure rumbled in a deep, resonant voice.

Harrvel threw himself on the ground in supplication. "Endless One … Please, your faithful servants seek your help!"

"They always say 'at last,' as if they are the first," the Endless replied. "They are never the first. All that matters is if they are last."

I stepped forward and swallowed my fear. "Who are you? What do you want with us? What do you want with the Kaarii?"

The black visor turned my way, and it was uncomfortable that I couldn't see beyond the blackness of it. "Having made it this far, you must already realize what is at stake."

I frowned angrily. "Yeah. The world is gone. Destroyed. We thought we could stop it, but it's already happened." Sadness overcame me. "Can you help us? You seem to have control of time."

"Time is inevitability. I know no inevitability. I will be here until this spinning rock and the sun that lights it are as cold as the void. But it's no longer a matter of what I can do."

I clenched my fists. "I've had it with the games! Tell me now! What is the meaning of all this?! What are the idols? How do I stop those futures from happening to my friends?"

"Futures? The idols do not show the future," The Endless told me, and I startled.

"Wha … what do you mean? I saw those visions. I watched my friends die! How is that not the—" I trailed off as I realized what the Endless meant. "Because they already died."

The Endless looked at me for a long moment in silence. "Yes. Again and again and again. And every time … every time I was there."

A vision flashed before me. I saw Cullen's office, where Rosalie's body lay on the floor … and now I could see the Endless there too, cloaked in the shadow, watching silently.

"I saw them die. So many times, I saw them die."

I could have imagined it, but for one second, I could swear I heard a hint of sadness in the Endless's voice.

"But it wasn't enough for me to see. You needed to see too. That's why I made the idols."

Another vision took me to the storage facility, and I stared at Edward's cold body lying still on the ground. The Endless hunkered over it and extracted his blood with a long syringe.

I swallowed hard. "You're telling me that … all this time … in the idols we were carrying…"

"A piece of your own mortality. It was necessary to forge the psychic link. To let you see the path."

I swallowed again. "I feel sick..."

Angelique shook her head. "This cannot be true!"

"We don't understand. This has happened before? All of this?" Harrvel asked with a frown.

"2,139 times, to be precise," the Endless replied. "The first time I went back to them, they died before my eyes. So terribly. Some of them didn't even make it a full day. I knew I had to help them. To guide them."

I blinked. "What...?"

"I tried to intervene directly, but I quickly learned that the laws of time can be … unforgiving." The Endless flexed its bionic arm, and I saw the ragged stump. "So I had to be more subtle. To change as little as possible. To influence indirectly. I left clues. Sigils. Symbols to aid their journey. To keep them alive."

I remembered, back in the Ethereal kitchen, Emmett turning to me with a frying pan in his hands.

" _I don't know why … but something about that symbol … it really stands out to me."_

I looked at the Endless. "All those symbols we found … that was _you_?"

"Yes. But it wasn't enough. The symbols kept them alive until they met the Kaarii … but that meeting always ended in death."

I saw another vision, this time of the cliffside outside Elyys'tel. A group of Kaarii warriors stood holding bloodied swords and axes, and the bodies of all my friends lay at their feet.

"The Kaarii were too hostile. Too guarded. Every encounter saw the group massacred, no matter what they did. Changing the group wasn't enough. I had to change the Kaarii. So I went back. Further than I'd ever gone. And I shaped them."

I saw a beach at night. Ancient Kaarii, the ancestors of the tribe, huddled in reverent awe. The Endless stood before them, bathed in light, the very vision of a god.

"They will return to you! The Catalysts! They will stop Raan'losti!"

The Kaarii raised their hands in prayer and acceptance.

I rubbed my temples at the overload of information. "So you … made up the idea of the Catalysts … just so that centuries later, the Kaarii would help us? Their entire religion … was just a means to an end?"

Harrvel shook his head in denial. "No … no! It cannot be!"

The Endless remained cold. "I did what I had to do. To protect them."

"Mon dieu..."

I threw my hands out helplessly. I still didn't quite understand. "All this, just to keep us alive? Why didn't you just go back and stop us from ever coming here?"

"My travel is limited to the time bubble surrounding El Jardín. I can never leave this island."

My head throbbed as I tried to process what I'd heard. "This is … this is too much..."

"Don't despair. The next stage of our journey begins here. After 2,139 loops … the cycle is broken."

I frowned sadly. "What do you mean?"

"This temple is a test. A test that could only be passed under certain conditions. All twelve idols, united. All twelve, functional."

"Functional?" But even as I said it, I understood. Visions flooded me of previous timelines, previous times I'd made it to this temple.

" _I don't understand. Why aren't Emmett and Kate's idols lighting up?"_

" _Perhaps it is because they perished in the sea monster attack. The idols may only work if they're alive."_

I gasped, both in shock and hope. "So this is the first time? The first time I've made it this far … with everyone still alive?" Everyone was alive then, or we wouldn't have passed the temple test. Indescribable happiness and relief bubbled up inside me.

"Yes. All our friends yet live."

My blood went cold. My legs felt like jelly. " _Our_ friends?"

The Endless reached up and pressed a latch at its neck. I heard a hiss of decompression and watched as it reached up with its hands, one flesh, one iron, and lifted its helmet from its head.

"Oh my god..."

"I had to be sure you were ready, Bella," the older, wrinkled and gray-haired, version of myself said with a smile. "Now our work can begin."

* * *

 **A/N:** I know a couple of you suspected this! ;-) I don't really have any after-chapter questions here but I'm sure you do, so ask away! :-D

Until next time,

Stay Awesome!

 **Teaser, Chapter 33**

My heart stopped in my chest.

"What sort of devilry is this?" Angelique asked with her hand placed on her cutlass.

"You're..." I started but I couldn't get anything else out.

"I'm you. Yes," the Endless finished for me. When I frowned in confusion, she smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, the suit will prevent a paradox from being caused by our proximity to one another."

Harrvel was distraught as he leaned heavily on his cane. "You lied to us. Lied to the Kaarii for generations!"

"I did not lie," the Endless said harshly and glowered at Harrvel. "The twelve are integral to preserving Kaanu."

Harrvel shook his head. "You used my people as mere pawns, fodder … caring only about your so-called Catalysts."

"You needed _something_ to believe in, didn't you?" she retorted.

Harrvel's crimson eyes narrowed. His jaw flexed and gave his face and even more skeletal appearance. He fell silent and glared at the Endless.


	34. Chapter 33

**A/N:** Alrighty then! First I want to apologize for not replying to your reviews, but I've been in a writing craze lately and everything but writing as pretty much flown out of my head. I very nearly forgot to update this story because I was writing! :-O Sorry, again, though!

As I told you, things will be a bit different from this chapter. Not so many life or death cliffhangers, but this is still a mystery. There are things still needed to be solved. Like finding one another, and saving the world xD so I won't tell you there won't be any more cliffhangers … because it will!

It will be a while yet for this story. At least 16 or 17 chapters left, and also, they have been on the island for a while now, and some of them are starting to feel a bit hopeless. It will deal with a lot of self-doubt, but Bella is the glue holding them together, and she will make sure they reach their goal.

I'm gonna continue putting the disclaimer here just be sure that everyone is aware of where this story originated.

This story isn't 100 % mine. I have transformed it into a story from an interactive story app called _Choices_ and the creators are Pixelberry Studios.

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 33}**

"Yes. All our friends yet live."

My blood went cold. My legs felt like jelly. " _Our_ friends?"

The Endless reached up and pressed a latch at its neck. I heard a hiss of decompression and watched as it reached up with its hands, one flesh, one iron, and lifted its helmet from its head.

"I had to be sure you were ready, Bella," the older, wrinkled and gray-haired, version of myself said with a smile. "Now our work can begin."

My heart stopped in my chest.

"What sort of devilry is this?" Angelique asked with her hand placed on her cutlass.

"You're..." I started but I couldn't get anything else out.

"I'm you. The first version of you, that is," the Endless finished for me.

"The first? I don't—"

"Understand? No, you wouldn't. I am the you who first landed on El Jardín years ago, who first watched all our friends die, who learned how to make use of the island's time loop to save them."

When I frowned in confusion and fear, she smiled reassuringly, and as if she could read my mind, she assuaged that fear. "Don't worry, the suit will prevent a paradox from being caused by our proximity to one another."

Harrvel was distraught as he leaned heavily on his cane. "You lied to us. Lied to the Kaarii for generations!"

"I did not lie," the Endless said harshly and glowered at Harrvel. "The twelve are integral to preserving Kaanu."

Harrvel shook his head. "You used my people as mere pawns, fodder … caring only about your so-called Catalysts."

"You needed _something_ to believe in, didn't you?" she retorted.

Harrvel's crimson eyes narrowed. His jaw flexed and gave his face and even more skeletal appearance. He fell silent and glared at the Endless.

The Endless turned back to me. "I know this must all seem very strange. Is there anything you'd like to ask me, Bella?"

I had millions of questions, but I was unable to formulate any one of them, except one. "What's this _'work'_ you mentioned us doing?"

"Cullen seeks to harvest El Jardín's time-altering energy by triggering the island's destruction. We can't allow that," the Endless replied, but I wasn't satisfied with that.

"If Cullen is the problem, can't you just go back in time and prevent him from being stranded here in the first place or something?"

She chuckled. "No need. There's a crux of extra-dimensional crystal inside the core of the volcano. All the fragments on the island originate from it. By harnessing the crux's power, you and I will stop Cullen for good."

I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. "Okay, but how is any of this even possible? What are you? What … am I?"

She lowered a mechanical limb toward the ground. "My journey to self-discovery was long and difficult. Yours will happen much faster. It's important, however, that you develop that understanding on your own."

A flame swirled from the Endless' metal fingertips and ignited a line of powder. Sparks traveled the trail's length and disappeared around a bend in the tunnel. "In the end, it's up to you to decide who you truly are."

A distant explosion echoed through the caverns.

"There. That should activate the crux. We'll—" The Endless stopped abruptly.

I felt a slight tremor. It was so subtle, almost as if it came from my own heart, tight with anticipation.

"This is not as I'd expected," the Endless said and my head whipped toward her.

The tunnel pitched violently and sent all of us sprawling to the ground. The walls began to shake, and a gust of wind, intensely hot, blasted the area.

"The volcano is erupting!" Harrvel exclaimed.

"Right now?!" I asked stupidly.

Over the din, an ear-splitting roar came from somewhere below.

" _AaaAaAAAHhhHH!_ "

Angelique's eyes widened. "By the black depths, what...?"

The Endless's eyes widened. "Now I understand. The core is missing, destabilizing the entire structure. We need to leave immediately."

Together, we ran headlong through the caves to the temple's entrance. Outside, a plume of fire and smoke billowed from Mount Suerte's summit. Streams of shimmering lava wound their way down the slopes.

Harrvel whimpered in despair. "Too late … it's all too late. Raan'losti has come."

Angelique moved in front of the Endless, effectively blocking her path. "Arrêtez, demon! You told me if I brought you Bella, you'd give me the Fountain."

"The legendary Fountain of Youth, yes. It's inside the mountain just as you and your fellow pirates believed, but not in the form you expected. In any case, I wouldn't go back there now," the Endless replied and threw a gesture toward the mountaintop, where geysers of lava rocketed into the night sky. "This is no ordinary eruption. The entire island is about to change … just as it did when Cullen tampered with the crux."

I gaped at her. "Will this make everything worse?"

"During the last eruption, the Kaarii were pulled back hundreds of years," Harrvel answered, and I groaned.

"And the world was turned into a primeval hellscape. Is this going to send everything further into the past?"

The Endless looked apologetic. "There's no way to know how far-reaching the effect will be yet."

"So you're saying the Fountain is lost?" Angelique asked frustrated eyes directed at the Endless.

"What you seek can be found to the east," she replied bitingly. "There's another temple on the coast. A place once known as No'ox Naj. Your brother, Bastien—"

A gout of lava crashed onto the nearby slopes. It converged with a stream of molten rock and rapidly flooded down toward us.

"Oh, god," I whimpered in fear. "I don't think we're gonna survive this."

The Endless turned to me intently. "Listen to me. You're the miracle I've waited for. You're the only one who could keep everyone safe. I need you to recover the Island's Heart from Cullen. With it, we can preserve El Jardín and protect our friends. Do you understand?"

"I … I—" I stammered out.

"Bella, do you understand?!"

I swallowed hard. "Yes."

"Good. Stand back."

As I moved away, the Endless donned her helmet again. Slowly, she extended both arms toward the approaching inferno.

"Go … Find everyone! Find … the Island's Heart!" The Endless vanished beneath the rising blaze.

"No! Wait!" I cried out, but it was too late.

"Laisse tomber! We must go!" Angelique dragged me away, and before I knew it, the two of us and Harrvel ran for the rainforest.

We crested a hill and I looked down to find a sea of liquid fire gathering at the base of the volcano.

"We should be safe up here," Harrvel said, but I wasn't too sure about that.

Several flashes lit up the smoky sky.

"A storm?" Angelique questioned.

"Not a natural one," Harrvel replied ominously.

Floating orbs of energy appeared high above and exploded into wild arcs of lightning, and I recognized the formations all too well.

"It's happening again … just like when we flew in."

Suddenly, several strokes shot into the surrounding foliage and caused it to ignite.

"Zut alors!"

"No longer safe," Harrvel cried out. "We must move, quickly!"

There was a crackle of splintering wood and a huge tree trunk started to fall toward me. I sprung out of the way and dove into the smoking brush.

As the tree crashed down, a cloud of sparks and thick smoke billowed outward.

Angelique was breathing harshly and coughed.

"Got to keep … moving!"

I tried to hold my breath, but some of the smoke entered my mouth. "Can't … breathe."

Angelique and I fell to the ground, coughing helplessly. Through the haze, the fiery glow became brighter as trees and undergrowth were rapidly consumed.

My consciousness began to slip away when a hand reached out to me.

"I ain't losing you twice, Princess," a voice from above said and I forced my eyes open to look into Edward's green ones.

"Edward?" I gasped out.

He grasped my shoulders and helped me to my feet. With his arm wrapped around my middle, we hurried out of the smoke, and I saw Leah helping Angelique do the same.

As a group, we moved through the forest, seeking to outdistance the spreading fire. When we were out of immediate danger, Edward helped me sit down and crouched down before me. "You alright?" he asked, his forehead creased with worry.

I took a deep breath of the cleaner air and nodded. "I think so. Nice timing by the way," I said with a hoarse chuckle, my voice affected by the smoke inhalation.

"Oui, the two of you really know how to sweep in at just the right moment. How do you call it when there are two couples? A 'double date'?" Angelique teased with a smirk.

Edward glanced at her and then shook his head with a quiet laugh before he pulled me into his arms. I gratefully buried my nose in his t-shirt and breathed in his scent.

Leah frowned and crossed her arms. "Can we save the flirting for when we're not about to be burned alive?"

I looked around and then frowned when I realized someone was missing. "Wait. Where's Harrvel?" I looked over my shoulder but I saw no sign of the old shaman.

"He was on the other side of the fallen tree," Angelique said, also shocked that Harrvel wasn't with us.

"Grandpa Smurf knows these jungles better than we do," Edward said reassuringly. "We're gonna have to hope he can make it out on his own."

I sighed but nodded anyway.

Ball lightning continued to appear in the sky, and arcs of electricity rained down.

I leaned my head against Edward's chest. "How did you guys find us?"

Edward stroke my back and buried his nose in my hair. "The chopper went down right after you fell. We've been combing the forest while Cap and Big Guy searched along the eastern coast."

"So Garrett and Peter are alright?"

Leah shrugged. "We can only hope. It's been three days since we saw them."

"Didn't think it'd take this much time to find you, but Michonne over here will tell you that I'm wrong every great once in a while," Edward filled in.

I leaned away from him and looked at both of them in confusion. "Three days?! We only got separated a few hours ag—"

"Stop!" Leah interrupted me. "Something's up ahead."

Rays of bright blue light streamed from a glowing rift hovering mid-air.

"The hell?" Edward said and tightened his hold on me.

Angelique took a closer look. "It's … like a window. I see a place on the other side."

Out of nowhere, a high-pitched sound came from the jagged tear in reality. I pulled away from Edward and inched closer to look through it and saw a herd of dinosaurs roving through a prehistoric jungle, and a huge pterodactyl was flying straight for me.

I whipped around to the others. "Run for it!" I yelled, and as one, we launched ourselves away from the rift.

With a piercing cry, the leathery-winged beast emerged and coasted over our heads.

"C'est un monstre!"

"Dinosaur, but close enough for my mustard," Edward said and stared at the sky in awe. High overhead, the pterodactyl disappeared into the darkening clouds.

I was panting as I brought myself back up to my feet. "Let's get out of the way of this portal or whatever it is."

"Agreed," Leah said and rose to her feet as well.

The four of us ran further into the forest and left the rift behind.

"This kind of stuff didn't happen during the last storm," I pointed out with a sinking feeling in my stomach. "Or did it?" I asked and automatically looked at Edward.

He shrugged and shook his head. "Hard to say. I was busy trying to keep Delilah from making a swan dive into the Caribbean at the time."

Leah looked down at the ground and kicked a rock out of the way. "We were lucky. We were spared … along with the island. And now there's nothing out there to go back to."

Edward placed a hand on her shoulder. "Take it easy, Ripley. I ain't having you crack at a time like this."

Leah shrugged away from his touch and glared at him. "I'm not cracking! I'm being honest with myself. Everything's gone. This is all we have now."

A series of blue flashes filled the air, and two more rifts opened before our eyes, floating amid the trees.

"Looks like Cullen's about to get that prehistoric theme park he always wanted," Edward said sarcastically.

The ground suddenly heaved beneath us, and we stopped to brace ourselves.

"Pour l'amour de Dieu … what now?!"

A groan came from the forest floor as it split apart and caused blazing lava to rise from a network of fissures.

Edward groaned. "Figures. My day was going well for once."

"The lava's burning everything!"

Leah pointed toward the floating rifts. "The time portals! We've got no choice!"

"Copy that," Edward agreed and pulled me with him toward the rift closest and looked inside. He gasped. "Looks like some kind of bayou in this one. Moonlight … still water … Reminds me of home."

"You sure it's safe?" I asked, slightly scared of the possibility that another dinosaur would appear any second.

"I see a room full of windows in this one. And stars? It's actually … beautiful," Leah described her own rift.

Another flash herald the appearance of a third rift, slowly shimmering open in front of Angelique, but as the brush began to catch flame, Edward and I entered the first rift while Leah and Angelique went into the other two.

The roar of the eruption was suddenly gone and replaced by chirping insects and the gentle lap of water along a mossy riverbank.

"Looks safe enough," I observed and looked over my shoulder at the burning rainforest that could still be seen through the rift. "Guess we'll have to pass the time here until the fire dies down."

"Guess so," Edward said, and we sat down together by the water's edge.

We sat down together by the water's edge, and Edward chuckled. "Whatever this place is … it's sure a dead ringer for Pearl River."

"Is that where you grew up?" I asked with

a smile. I loved it whenever he spoke of his home. He always got a happy glint in his eyes, and it made my heart skip when I saw it.

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah. We moved around a bit before I headed off to Annapolis, but my grandparents always had their place out in the backcountry. That house was the center of the family," he reminisced.

"What was it like there?" I asked to keep him talking.

"It's a different world out there. A simpler way of life," he said, and I sighed with slight jealousy.

"Simple sounds pretty nice right about now," I said, and

Edward agreed with a chuckle.

"You're tellin' me." His chuckle died down, but the smile remained. "Beth and I would spend the day swimming, fishing, and pranking the neighbor kids … our favorite trick was a little thing called 'Crabby Britches'."

I frowned at the unfamiliar phrase. "Crabby Britches? You mean...?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. Strategically placed crawdad when you least expect it."

I laughed at the mirth in his eyes. "You two were little brats."

"We were," he agreed. "It was great."

He gazed at the water, and I looked at him, beyond relieved that he was okay and unharmed, but then I noticed a cut along his hairline, and I frowned. "Did that happen

when the helicopter crashed?" I asked him, and when he looked at me, I gestured toward his forehead.

"Hmph, yeah." He nodded. "It was one hell of a landing. We were lucky no one got anythin' more serious." He swallowed and inhaled deeply. "Although, I was terrified I'd never see you again."

I reached out and cupped his cheek. "Me too. If Angelique hadn't been there, it would've been so."

"Remind me to thank her later." He placed his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. "What happened after she saved you? You said that to the two of you, it's only been a few hours since we left the complex."

I nodded and sighed. "I don't even know where to begin," I said, and I thought of everything that had happened and tried to sort it out, but it turned out to be too overwhelming, and I started to sob.

Edward tightened his arm around me and kissed my temple to comfort me. "It will be alright," he whispered to me reassuringly even though he had no clue about what was actually going on.

"I don't know if it will," I sniffled, and then everything tumbled out of me. I told him about the visions I'd had when I touched the idols; the temple; the runes; the Endless; everything.

He pulled away slightly and looked at me with cautious eyes. "You're saying that _you_ are the … God or whatever Grandpa Smurf has built his entire religion around?"

I groaned. "I don't know. The Endless looked exactly like me, like how I will look when I am sixty, or something; but I don't know if that's what it really was or if the Endless can take whatever form she likes." I sighed. "It feels like I didn't get any answers at all," I finished.

It felt so good to finally confide in someone else about everything I'd carried around by myself.

Edward stroked my back rather robotically, and I could see that he was deep in thought. When he finally spoke, his tone was slightly guarded.

"And the visions? Why didn't you tell anyone about them?"

I looked down at my hands because I felt my guilt well up. I had always known that I should have shared the visions with the others, but a part of me had simply wanted to protect them from the prophecy of their deaths. "I was scared," I confessed. "All the visions predicted death, and some of the times, I didn't just observe, I was a part of it." My sight became blurry as my tears started to fall again. "I was unable to do anything while you, once again, died in my arms, and it felt as real as the first time." My breath hitched in my throat, but I knew Edward needed to hear all of it. "That's twice now, Edward. If I have to endure your death one more time, I don't think I can take it."

"I get that," he said. "But you can't keep things like this to yourself, Princess. You have to trust the rest of us. Trust _me_."

I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. "It was never about trust, Edward. I've trusted you with my life pretty much since the very beginning, but I was so scared of losing you. I was terrified that those visions would come true and that there was nothing I could do about it. I wanted to spare you all from the knowledge that you were supposed to die soon." I grabbed his hand and entwined our fingers. "I love you, and I do trust you, but I have a habit of taking everything on myself in order to protect those I love, and I know you can relate to that."

He sighed, and his gaze became distant. "Yeah, I guess you're right about that."

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"I just..." he started and then sighed again. "I keep going back to the moment I lost him."

"You mean Jazz?"

"McKenzie got his claws in him. Made him into something inhuman. I could've saved Jazz from all of this … and I didn't," Edward mumbled, beating himself up. "And now, whatever's left of him is in there watching, suffering. I can't take it, Princess." His gaze met mine, and there was a helplessness in his expression, his eyes filled with grief.

I wound my arms around his frame. "Edward, you know I know what happened in that plane when Jazz couldn't eject, but I'm not gonna just sit here and tell you that it wasn't your fault because I know that's not what you want to hear." I leaned my chin on his shoulder. "We're gonna get him out."

Something welled up in Edward, but he nodded fiercely and swallowed the pain. "No matter what it takes," he agreed.

"That's the spirit."

Edward exhaled and shook his head. "Helluva place, this island."

I grinned. "You're telling me," I said, giving him his own words back to him.

"We've been through a lot here, but I gotta say … I'd do it all again just for the chance to meet you, Bella." He turned his head to me and both of us closed in at the same time, and he grinned as he brought his lips to mine.

His kiss was soft and warm, caressed me passionately, and gradually took my breath away. We pulled apart and he reached up to run his fingers through my hair.

We gazed out over the water and watched the ripples cascade across its silken surface.

"You ever think maybe … we were meant to be?" Edward asked softly, breaking the silence.

I smiled. "Yes. I do think that."

"All of the craziness this place has thrown our way couldn't keep us apart. Even brought us to this Land Before Time swamp that looks just like my old stomping grounds," he mused and I glanced up at him.

"I'm glad I could see it with you."

"Me too, Princess." Edward glanced over at the hovering rift, and I did the same. The sliver of visible rainforest was dark and smoky.

"Fire's died down," I mumbled, feeling reluctant to leave the tranquility of the swamp.

"Tempus sure does fugit," Edward said. "You ready?"

"As I'm ever gonna be," I replied, and we ducked through the rift together, our hands clasped in each other.

The ground was covered in writhing smoke. The lava fissures still emitted a dull glow, but the surrounding brush appeared to have stopped burning.

Leah stood a short distance away, near the second rift. "Welcome back," she told us, and Edward hopped over a cooling fissure and peered into the third rift.

"Ground Control to Buccaneer Barbie. You can come out now."

Angelique gingerly poked her tricorn-topped head out, checked the area, and emerged. "A surprisingly pleasant sieste," she said with a smirk. "Shall we be on our way?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Let's get out of here before that volcano comes up with a new way to kill us."

As the eruption continued lightening up the sky, we trudged through the rainforest. Almost two hours later, the shoreline came into view.

We arrived at a wide moonlit cove. Pillars of natural rock rose from the sea lingers grasping for the stars.

"Where are we?" I asked in awe of the unfamiliar beach.

"Magnifique, non?" Angelique said. "Colonnade Cove. A treacherous harbor that only master sailors dare traverse."

"So now what?" Leah questioned.

"I guess we'll have a look around," Edward said.

Leah turned and narrowed her eyes at him. "And what exactly are you expecting to find? Look at the mountains. We're on the northern side of the island."

"Garrett and Peter were searching to the east, right?" I asked the others for confirmation.

Leah nodded. "Yes. And the eastern coast is probably one giant inferno of lava right now … we took too long."

"We'll find them, Trinity. Just relax," Edward said, but Leah gritted her teeth and glared at him.

"Use my name or don't speak to me again!" she yelled at him, and Edward put his hands up in surrender, his brows raised high.

"Leah..." I tried softly.

She sat herself down on the sand and faced away from the rest of us. "We were idiots to think we could all make it through this together. Honestly … I doubt anyone is getting out of here alive."

We all stood around in silence for a moment, but then Angelique spoke up. "Ah, pardonnez-moi … but do you happen to see something out by that cliff?" She pointed at a shadowy outcropping of rock a short distance away.

Edward frowned, not seeing what she was referring to. "More … beach?"

I was about to give up squinting when I finally noticed it. "Something's over there … I think it's heading this way."

A strange, indistinct figure was approaching across the beach. The moonlight seemed particularly bright around it.

"Is it the shaman?" Edward asked and squinted as well to see better. "Jumanji, that you?" he called out, but there was no response.

The figure continued on its slow path toward us.

"Wh-who's there?" I called, starting to feel frightened, but once again there was no answer.

When it finally drew close enough to reveal detail, I felt a chill travel down my back. Green light undulated within a translucent, ghostly body. The face was featureless.

"Holy..." Edward exclaimed in a whisper with eyes wide as saucers.

"What on earth?"

Angelique backed away. "Oh, non non non! Angelique does not do ghosts!" She whirled on her heels and ran for the cluster of palm trees behind us.

Leah finally turned to look and gasped. The figure stopped a few paces short of her and seemed to study her grief-stricken face.

"What is this?" she asked. "W-what's happening?"

It raised a hand toward her and offered something. A small object was partially visible in its luminous grasp.

Leah's eyes widened. "Is that … _how did you get that?_ "

"What is it?" I asked her. "What does it have?"

"A photo I kept at home in Tobago. It's me, my mother, and Tio Nicolas … it can't be real. Everything out there is burned to cinders." Leah stared at the spectral entity fearfully, unable to reach out to it.

The light within its body started to falter.

In desperation, the figure turned and extended the photo to me. I noticed that the picture was slowly darkening at the edges as if it was ready to burst into flames.

As soon as I grasped the photograph, the figure disappeared completely.

Leah stared at the spot where it vanished. "It's gone."

I handed Leah the photo and the moment she touched it, everything was suddenly awash with light.

The haze cleared and I found myself in a cozy, yet sparsely decorated room. A man with tied back gray hair was leaning over a desk, trying to fix an old typewriter.

"Come on, you tonto," he grunted and smacked the typewriter's cabinet with his fist. The machine emitted a sad clang as its keys clicked back into place.

The man sat down and got ready to resume typing. After a moment of hesitation, he sighed. "Now I've forgotten where I was."

There was a knock at the door and then Leah entered the room carrying a large box.

"Ha. And there's my niece who thinks she can fix everything with her fancy college degree!" the man exclaimed with a grin.

Leah grinned back at the man. "Hola, Tio Nicolas. I have something for you."

Nicolas eyed the box which bore the image of a desktop computer. "Leandra, I told you … I don't want that. Everything's traceable with computers."

"You're not going to use it for planning revolutions, Tio," Leah insisted. "It's for your memoirs. You're never going to finish them on that rusty old thing."

Nicolas huffed. "It works fine enough!"

"Does it?" She gestured to a thin stack of haphazardly typed pages on the desk. "Tio, how are you going to inspire the generations of Tobago with your life's story if you can't even get a single chapter done?"

Nicolas looked at the stack and sighed. "Alright, alright. I know how futile it is to argue with you."

Leah chuckled. "Good. Now help me unpack it." She popped open the cardboard flaps.

"You never give up. Just like your mother. I should call you Livita."

Leah placed a large bundle of packing material in his hands. "I'm not a little girl anymore, Tio."

Nicolas shook his head. "No, you're not." He looked at a picture of Susan mounted on the wall with a wistful look. "She'd be very proud to see you now. All grown up and on your way to great things. You should be somewhere exciting and full of promising young people. New York … London..."

"I like it here," Leah insisted.

"Tobago is your past, Leandra."

"It's my home," she disagreed. "We fought for this place, remember?"

"I will never forget. But we're free of Salvador's corruption now. And we've sent a signal that fascism will not be tolerated here ever again."

"Yes, and now it's time to take care of ourselves. Time to rebuild and plan for the future."

Nicolas looked at Leah with a confused expression and then he gasped. "Are you … thinking of starting a family?"

She shrugged with a smile. "Maybe I am."

Nicolas laughed with happiness. "Ha! I didn't think I'd see the day. Perhaps I'll even be a tio abuelo … ah … how the time escapes me." He sniffled and his eyes got misty.

Leah plugged the computer tower and powered it on. She then handed Nicolas the instruction manual. "Okay, you got it from here? Give me a call if you need any help."

"Help?" Nicolas huffed. "Hmph, I'll be fine." But then he looked around in confusion. "Uh … where do I insert the paper?"

Leah laughed. "Oh, Tio."

After another burst of intense light flooded my vision, I saw that I was back at the cove. Leah was holding the photo and tear were streaming down her face.

"You two okay?" Edward asked worriedly.

Leah looked into my eyes and I knew she'd seen the vision as well. "I … was that … how...?"

"I think … we saw the future," I said, and Edward looked at me, raising his eyebrow, and I knew he was asking if it had been the same as with the idols. I shook my head at him and corrected myself. "A future that could have been."

Leah nodded. "Yes," she breathed out shakily. Her gaze drifted toward the shore, where it lingered and watched the tide wash in and out. Then, she suddenly turned to me and embraced me tightly.

"Shh. It's okay," I said reassuringly and stroke her back.

"I'd forgotten how much I miss my home," she sniffled and over my shoulder, she gazed at the old photo. "When I was little, all I wanted was to have a family one day." She stepped back and inhaled deeply, then glanced over at Edward and then back to me. "We're going to fix this."

Edward smiled. "Damn right we are."

"No more anger. No more despair. We owe it to ourselves to fight for the future with all we've got," she said. "I think maybe I … I just needed to see it to keep believing in it."

"Now that's the Leah I know," Edward said and nodded.

She smirked at him. "It's Katniss, cabron," she said, and Edward chuckled. She put the photo in her pocket and straightened out. "Garrett and Peter must've seen the eruption coming. Hopefully, they found a place to wait it out."

Angelique came running over to us. "Ahem. While I was, ah, _scouting_ I found something else." She gestured in the other direction along the shore, and we all saw a cluster of huts resting in the shadow of a large cliff.

"A village?" I asked. "Those look like Kaarii dwellings."

"Maybe someone will know the whereabouts of the others," Edward said. "I've heard we're kind of a big deal around here, after all." He winked, and all of us laughed.

"Let's go find out," I said and took his hand in mine.

* * *

 **A/N:** Anyone need any clarification on who the Endless is, let me know! I know it can be a bit confusing with everything that's going on and all the details thrown in everywhere.

BUT, Bella, Edward, and Leah are reunited! They're gonna search for the others and they might have some luck with the Kaarii.

Bella confided everything to Edward so now he understands what she's been carrying, but do you think he will just move on now? They got to talk at least, and it was needed.

Anyway, you're thoughts truly mean everything to me! They are an attest to my efforts to get your heads spinning, and I love it! Lol!

Until next time,

Stay Awesome!

 **Teaser, Chapter 34**

"Rude," Leah frowned.

Edward stifled a yawn. "Sounds like our best bet'll be to ask around in the morning. In the meantime, the patch of sand over there's calling my name," he said and pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.

I agreed with him. "Let's get some rest and see what we can find out tomorrow."

"Raisonnable. I will take first watch."

The four of us found a secluded spot on the beach to spend the night, and as soon as I had settled down, Edward curled up behind me. "You looked like you needed a big spoon," he said, and I smiled with contentment.

The next morning, I awoke to the sound of yelling. I blinked several times and then disentangled myself from Edward's arms to sit up.

Angelique stood in front of the market stall, now laden with goods. The Kaarii from last night appeared highly agitated.

"Emry said _go away_! We've had enough of your kind, raiding and pillaging!"

Angelique smiled flirtatiously. "Not all of us are like that, ami. Some of the most respectable people you'll ever meet are pirates!"

Emry crossed his arms. "Oh, really? Is that why you pocketed those mezzberries?"

Angelique gaped with feigned innocence. "They were not free samples?"

"You're all the same! _Thieving good-for-nothings_!"

Edward groggily sat up behind me. "Mm? Ugh … where's the fire?"


	35. Chapter 34

**A/N:** I really hope I clarified who the Endless was to those of you who were a bit confused. I did my best to explain it xD

So, let's what happens in the small little village, shall we, and if perhaps there will be any information about those missing :-D

I'm gonna continue putting the disclaimer here just be sure that everyone is aware of where this story originated.

This story isn't 100 % mine. I have transformed it into a story from an interactive story app called _Choices_ and the creators are Pixelberry Studios.

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 34}**

We made our way over to the cluster of Kaarii dwellings along the beach, and once we were closer, it was obvious it was a smaller village with a few market stalls.

"Everything's shuttered up," Edward said.

I looked around the empty area skeptically. "You really think someone here might've seen our friends?"

He shrugged. "Don't know, but it's a possibility."

"It is an island, after all," Angelique pointed out and smiled.

"Guess we're gonna have to start pounding doors." Edward walked up to the central hut and got ready to knock when a small round window swung open.

"Salabok tiji!" the frog-masked Kaarii man exclaimed.

"English?" I asked carefully, and the man immediately sighed, annoyed.

"We're closed," he repeated.

"Even for the catalysts?" I asked, hoping he was one of the _'devoted.'_

Edward grinned and threw his hands out. "Twelve Catalysts of myth and legend. Perhaps you've heard of us?"

"Catalysts, huh? Wow. Yep. Really something," the Kaarii nodded, but then he leaned back inside. "Still closed." He prepared to shut the window on his stall. "There were others like you at the cove recently … but not nearly as annoying!"

"Others? Like us?" I put my hand on his window to stop him from shutting it. "Wait! I might have something that'll interest you."

Edward put a hand on my shoulder. "Princess, you're gonna barter with this guy?"

I reached into my pack for something I could trade for the Kaarii's information, but the only thing I could find was another Havana cigar from the MASADA lab that I couldn't remember finding. It was obviously water damaged, but I hoped the Kaarii man wouldn't mind. "How about a sublime cigar? You haven't lived until you've tried one of these babies," I said and held it up.

"Princess ain't wrong. I've sampled one of them myself," Edward attested with a nod.

"Hmm … promising."

I held the cigar out to the Kaarii. "Okay, so I'll trade it to you for—"

"Emry doesn't need it. Have several."

My stomach dropped in disappointment. "Oh."

"Your selling technique, though, _that_ has promise!" He peered at me through his mask and chuckled softly. "Come back tomorrow and Emry will have a business proposition for you." With that, he slammed the window shut and left us in silence.

"Rude," Leah frowned.

Edward stifled a yawn. "Sounds like our best bet'll be to ask around in the morning. In the meantime, the patch of sand over there's calling my name," he said and pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.

I agreed with him. "Let's get some rest and see what we can find out tomorrow."

"Raisonnable. I will take first watch."

The four of us found a secluded spot on the beach to spend the night, and as soon as I settled down, Edward curled up behind me. "You looked like you needed a big spoon," he said, and I smiled with contentment.

The next morning, I awoke to the sound of yelling. I blinked several times and then disentangled myself from Edward's arms to sit up.

Angelique stood in front of the market stall, now laden with goods. The Kaarii from last night appeared highly agitated.

"Emry said _go away_! We've had enough of your kind, raiding and pillaging!"

Angelique smiled flirtatiously. "Not all of us are like that, ami. Some of the most respectable people you'll ever meet are pirates!"

Emry crossed his arms. "Oh, really? Is that why you pocketed those mezzberries?"

Angelique gaped with feigned innocence. "They were not free samples?"

"You're all the same! _Thieving good-for-nothings_!"

Edward groggily sat up behind me. "Mm? Ugh … where's the fire?"

"Come now. I'm a customer like everyone else," Angelique insisted.

Emry still refused. "You should leave … Oh, unless you have some _throats to cut_ or _property to steal_!"

"C'est dommage." Angelique sighed and walked back to us.

"Everything okay?" I asked her, and she merely shrugged and began munching a handful of berries.

Back at the stall, Emry was trying to get the attention of Kaarii passing through the area. He yelled in the Kaarii language, and I didn't understand any of it, but then I heard him mention Jacorel.

I gasped. "Jacorel?"

"That's our cue," Edward said and stood up before offering me a hand.

Edward, Leah, and I rushed to the stall while Angelique scowled and reluctantly followed. Several Kaarii peered curiously in our direction as we approached.

Emry turned. "Ah, just the one Emry wanted to see! Come, there's a deal to be made!"

"So Jacorel was here? Where did he go?" I asked.

The trader glanced at the Kaarii milling around in the market, and then at the untouched goods on his counter. "Emry can take you to the elyyshar, but first your help is needed. You see … there hasn't been a single sale today. If things don't turn around soon, Emry will have to close permanently!"

"We didn't come here looking for a job," Leah said and crossed her arms.

"Just help complete one barter. Then we go see the elyyshar," Emry promised.

"I guess that sounds simple enough," I said, shrugging.

Edward frowned. "We're gonna hawk Frog Mart's wares? What even _is_ some of this stuff?" he asked and looked at the strange items on the table.

Emry looked offended. "Gah! The value of my good will be obvious to any who see them!"

Leah rolled her eyes. "If you say so."

A little while later, we wandering through the village and tried to trade with various Kaarii.

"Zehn tosskal," a female dismissed when Edward showed her what he had.

"Aw, come on. It's, uh … a hat made out of bananas! What's not to like?"

Leah didn't have it much easier. "It's simple. I give you this bag of seashells and you give me something in return. Ready? And go."

"Go." The Kaarii turned and continued on his way.

Angelique called out in a happy tone. "Come and get your seaweed crackers! And, amis, I can attest to their deliciousness..."

Emry shook his head. "No, no! Those are opaba lisi," he corrected her. "Dried leeches."

Angelique sputtered in shock, and almost dropped what she had in her hands, but I hurried over and took them from her to take over since she appeared to have lost her ability to speak.

"Anyone wanna trade for some opaba lisi?" I called out, but I was still unsure why anyone would want a bunch of dried leeches.

"Opaba lisi? Koh!" A ram-masked Kaarii man hurried toward me. He removed a wriggling centipede from a pouch at his waist.

I nodded and smiled widely. "Yes. You want to give me that in exchange?" I asked eying the centipede.

"Khalarat ryysa! Tosskal!" The Kaarii nodded eagerly and dropped the centipede into my palm and happily accepted the handful of dessicated leeches.

Emry smiled. "Yes, indeed! Opaba lisi is a powerful aphrodisiac."

Edward chuckled. "Figures."

I looked over and noticed Angelique had recovered and cornered another male Kaarii. "Mmm, I do like a man of mystery. Perhaps you'll give me a glimpse of your handsome face?"

"Uh..."

Leah laughed. "An aphrodisiac is about the last thing she needs."

I chuckled with her and then handed the centipede to Emry.

"Ohhh, thank you, Catalysts! You've saved me!" he exclaimed thankfully.

Emry pulled out a small bundle wrapped in palm leaves and placed it on the counter. "The elyyshar's requested goods. He and his entourage are camped in a hidden inlet west of the cove." He pointed toward a gap in the cliff face, through which I could see an expanse of beach. "Emry needs to finish up here, but perhaps you wouldn't mind delivering the goods to Jacorel?"

"Absolutely." I grabbed the bundle and ran for the inlet with Edward and Leah close behind.

Angelique called out from across the village. "I'll be right here if you need me, mes amies!" She turned back toward the elephant-masked Kaarii. "Now where were we, mon beau mec bleu?"

After heading through the gap in the cliffs, we arrived at a secluded strip of beach where Benjamin, Jacorel, Kate, and Emmett sat together in the sand.

As soon as they saw us, all of them jumped to their feet.

"Bella!" Benjamin came running over and threw his arms around me and hugged me tightly. "I knew you were okay! I knew you'd find us!"

"It's Bella! It's Bella," Emmett cheered, running up next and nearly knocked us over when he joined the hug. "Yeahhhhh!"

"Bella, thank goodness..." Kate sighed out and embraced me as well as the others.

Jacorel looked confused. "Ah … is this a proper greeting?" he asked and awkwardly wrapped his arms around the four of us. "It is good to see you, Bella."

"I missed you guys."

While everyone stood pressed around me, Edward cleared his throat. " _Ahem_. Leah and I are okay, too, just in case you hooligans were wondering."

They stepped back and looked at Edward and Leah.

"Glad you two are alright," Benjamin said genuinely.

"Wait," Kate stopped us. "Garrett was in the helicopter with you. Is he...?"

Leah looked apologetic. "We don't know. He and Peter went to search along the coast when we separated to look for Bella."

"What about Rosalie? And Victoria?" Benjamin asked.

Edward shrugged. "No idea."

"I've sent my best scouts to locate everyone. If the others can be found, they will find them," Jacorel reassured.

"I don't like that 'if'," Kate said with downcast eyes.

"Homies, what we need right now is a dope-ass brunch. You can't be anxious on a full stomach," Emmett said optimistically.

"Ugh, I'm starving..." Benjamin said and rubbed his stomach.

"The supplies from the trading post should arrive soon," Jacorel told him.

"Oh! I almost forgot," I exclaimed, remembering the package. I handed the leaf-wrapped bundle to Jacorel, who inspected it briefly, then offered it to Emmett.

"Haha, the good stuff's finally here!" Emmett unwrapped the bundle excitedly. "What the … a mango and a bunch of seaweed? Where's the coconut milk? And the spices?"

I gaped, lost for words. "Oh, uh … I guess that's all he had."

"Tsh, it's fine. I've made feasts with less than this. I'll just … I'll, um … I can..." Emmett stared at the pile of seaweed and meagerly sized mango. His hands began to tremble, and then he threw the ingredients down. "I can't make anything with this!" He turned and stormed off, walking down the beach at a brisk pace.

"I think we broke Emmett again," Benjamin said sadly.

"You guys wait here. I'll go check on him," I said and followed Emmett. When I caught up with him, and we began walking along the water together. "Hey. You okay?"

As we rounded a rocky outcropping, I noticed tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bella … I can't do it."

"Emmett, everyone appreciates your cooking. You don't need to impress us, you know. You're our resident top chef and that's that," I encouraged, hoping it would brighten his mood.

He nodded, but still looked sad. "I know. It's just, I'm always the one to bring everyone together, to lighten the mood..." He stopped and his gaze fell to the sand. "I don't think I can do it now, Bella. After everything we've seen … I don't have it in me anymore."

Suddenly, a soft green glow filtered onto Emmett's face, and the translucent figure we'd encountered earlier was next to us, leaning toward Emmett concernedly.

"You again?" I exclaimed in shock.

Emmett's mouth fell open. "Ohhh god .. I'm too sober for this to be happening!"

"What are you? What do you want from us?" I asked the figure, but once again, I got no answer.

The figure suddenly flared with light and offered a leatherbound notebook to Emmett imploringly.

Emmett looked shocked. "Huh? That's … Grandma's recipe book! I thought it got burned up!" He hesitated, staring wide-eyed at the ghostly being. "No, I shouldn't … it's a trap. _It's a trap_!"

I shook my head. "It's not a trap. I've seen this before. I think it's trying to help us." As my fingers closed around the slim volume, the glowing figure was lost in waves of undulating light. I held the notebook out to Emmett. "Here, Em. You'll want to see this."

Emmett took the book, and the world disappeared into a white haze.

I was suddenly in an outdoor marketplace. Stalls full of vibrantly colored produce stretched as far as I could see.

Emmett was there, surrounded by a small film crew and a cameraman.

"Alright, let's take it again. Can I get starting positions?" the director called out.

"Sorry, uh, does someone have my coffee?" Emmett asked.

The director waved at an assistant. "Let's get Emmett his coffee, please! And we're rolling in 3 … 2 … 1..."

A hush fell over the crew. Emmett picked up a bundle of leeks and beamed into the camera.

"Hey, guys! Emmett McCarty here. We're outside one of my favorite food markets in the world, La Vucciria in Palermo, Italy! As most of you know, my cooking is majorly inspired by my buddies from college. That's why I'm here with my bro of bros, Peter Chen!"

Peter walked up to Emmett and waved to the camera. "Yo!"

"You ready to get sickly leeked, dude?" Emmett asked with a grin, but Peter looked confused.

"Ugh, what? Oh! You mean your grandma's chicken and leek curry? That stuff's bomb!"

Emmett nodded. "You know it. We're gonna need fresh ginger, a few cinnamon sticks, and, uh … er..."

"Cut!" the director yelled. "You okay, Emmett?"

Emmett scrubbed his face and nodded. "I'm fine, sorry. Late night last night."

Peter grinned. "Hey, it's not his fault everyone wants to buy the star of McCarty's Delicious Dishes a drink!"

The director shook his head. "Okay, let's try starting with the interview instead. Ready? And … action!"

Emmett cleared his throat and turned to Peter. "So, broseph, I'd ask you what your favorite food is if I didn't already know your feelings on the subject of fried chicken."

Peter shrugged and laughed. "Ha, I try to keep it gourmet, you know? Plus a little Szechuan sauce makes everything tastier."

Suddenly, Emmett's phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and glanced at the screen. "Oh, it's Segel! Sorry, guys, I gotta take this real quick."

Peter gaped. "Segel? Like … Jason Segel? The actor?"

The cameraman stopped recording, and Emmett lifted his phone to his ear.

"Jason, my man! S'up? Milan? Tonight? I dunno, man. Alright, alright, now we're talkin'. It's a deal. See you there, dude!" Emmett put his phone away and turned toward the crew.

"Okay, people. Back to the top," the director yelled.

"Actually, I'm gonna have to cut this short," Emmett said with a smile.

"What?!" the director exclaimed. "Emmett, we've barely got enough footage to work with for this episode!"

Emmett grinned. "We're about to get a whole lot more. We're gonna take Grandma's curry to a premiere after-party in Milan!"

"Whaaaat? Hell, yeah!" Peter cheered.

"Jason wants me to take over catering. He says we can film whatever we want. You're comin', right, Pete?"

"Bro, Imma keep living your dream with you as long as I can!"

The scene was suddenly awash with bright light again.

I was back at the beach with Emmett, and he was holding the recipe book in his shaking hands.

"Bu-wha … I think I just saw the future, Bella!"

I nodded with a smile. "I think I saw it, too."

Emmett looked dazed. "In my family, my grandma was the only one who believed in my cooking." He looked at me with cautious hope. "Do you really think I could have my own show someday?"

I grinned at him. "Emmett, your food is already legendary with us. It's only a matter of time before other people catch on."

He nodded slowly. "Yeah, you know … I think maybe you're right." He flipped open the recipe book and took a deep breath. "Alright, Grandma, let's do this!"

We made our way back to the others.

"Everything okay, Lagasse?" Edward asked, and I shook my head at his new nickname.

"Guys! The _X-Files_ was right … the truth _is_ out there!" Emmett exclaimed.

"You know that was just a TV-show, right?" Benjamin said with a smile.

"Emmett, where did you get that book?" Kate asked, alarmed.

Emmett shook his head. "Never mind, doodlejumps! We're goin' back to the market!" He started off at a half run toward the gap in the cliffs.

I laughed. "Come on, everybody! After that chef!"

As we approached the trading post, Jacorel stopped to look out across the water, and I noticed a few sails bobbing and swaying amid the tide.

"Windsurfers," Jacorel explained. "This cove has the best waves in all of Kaanu."

"Little do the people of Elyys'tel know that surfing is their king's true calling," Benjamin said as he joined us, and winked.

Jacorel shook his head. "You are my true calling, Benjamin."

Benjamin's eyes widened and he blushed.

"But surfing is also very good," Jacorel finished.

Benjamin rolled his eyes. "Pff. You just had to ruin it, didn't you?"

Jacorel smirked and leaned down to plant a kiss on Benjamin's head.

Angelique walked over to us. "There you are, mes chers! My masked beau was shier than I'd expected. Though, he _was_ kind enough to give me his sea catch for the day." She tossed a small satchel brimming with oyster shells at my feet.

"Oh, sweet. I should be able to crack these babies open," Emmett said happily before pulling a rock out of the sand and sat down next to the satchel.

I raised my eyebrow in amused suspicion. "Angelique, are you sure he _gave_ you these? You didn't _take_ them?"

Angelique grinned and looked out over the water. "My, this _is_ a beautiful view!" she said and pretended she didn't hear me.

"Ugh," Emmett groaned. "These are tough! Where's Garrett when ya need him?"

Kate's shoulders slumped and she glanced around the trading post, looking for anything to distract her from her thoughts. "Huh. One of the huts is decorated with flowers."

Jacorel looked toward the hut. "It means that the couple who lives there has been joined by a handfasting."

"A handfasting?" I asked curiously.

"In Kaarii society, when two people love each other very much, they may choose to bond their lives together in a ceremony called Niala'rei," he explained. "Before friends and family, they are symbolically joined and must spend a year and a day in each other's presence. If they still love one another after that time, their spirits are believed to become one for all eternity."

"So it's a wedding ceremony?" I asked to clarify.

"Is that what you call it in your culture?" Jacorel asked, and I nodded since I sounded like they were similar things.

Benjamin sighed with a small smile. "That's … beautiful."

Angelique huffed. "A beautiful hell, perhaps!"

Edward chuckled at Angelique and turned to Emmett. "How those oysters comin,' Cookie?"

Before Emmett could respond, I heard a chorus of gasps.

The Kaarii bustling through the trading post had all stopped to look toward the water.

"He's back! Run for your lives!" Emry exclaimed.

I looked out across the sea.

"Is that a pirate ship?" Benjamin asked next to me.

Angelique's eyes darkened into a thunderous glare. "Janvier, you bastard!"

Cannonballs flew toward the Kaarii dwellings and trailed arcs of smoke. A hut next to us shattered apart, raining down sharp splinters.

"Look out!"

I dropped to my knees and shielded my head with my forearms. The debris hit me but slid away harmlessly. Leah rushed over to help me up.

All the Kaarii in the area were running for the cliffs. "Go … Go!"

Emry was frantically gathering up his goods. "You'd better get out of here, Catalysts. He's coming to—" He was interrupted by a loud thunk coming from the side of his stall.

A harpoon was lodged in the wood, connected to a zip line, and someone was gliding over the water from the ship.

The man in the long coat hopped onto the sand beside Emry's stall.

Angelique strode toward him angrily. "Look what crawled out of the cesspools!"

"Well, well, if it weren't my least favorite ghost!" the man said. "Stand aside … unless you're ready to return to the grave."

I glared at the man. "What's going on here?"

"Parley's just finishin' up. Now it's time to take what's mine." The man pulled a wheellock pistol from his belt.

"Janvier, you scabrous bilge eel! I'm not about to let you sack this place," Angelique shouted furiously.

"These people live peacefully here. You will not harm them," Jacorel growled and placed himself in front of the pistol.

I gasped. "Janvier? You mean this is your old captain who made you walk the plank?" I asked Angelique.

"The very same." Angelique drew her own pistol, but Janvier blasted it from her grasp with a rapid shot, sending it tumbling across the sand.

"Missed. Was aimin' at your head. Second time's the charm, eh?"

"Stop!" I cried out. "There's nothing of value here!" I yelled in hopes it would deter the pirate, but Emry outrageously protest.

"How dare you!"

"That's a little harsh, Bella," Benjamin agreed, obviously not understanding that I didn't really mean it.

"Emry works night and day to supply this shop with … with…" he trailed off and then his shoulders drooped. "Nothing! Emry has nothing!"

"You don't gotta tell _us_ twice," Emmett mumbled.

"You see?" I gestured around for Janvier. "Are you really gonna kill people over fruit and seashells?"

Janvier reloaded his pistol. "I said talkin's _done_! Out of my way!"

With a roar, Angelique ran headlong at Janvier and tackled him into the surf. They wrestled and boxed furiously, neither one gaining the upper hand.

Benjamin looked away. "Ugh, I can't watch … they're like bloodthirsty animals on _National_ _Geographic_."

"That's it! Give him a good throttling!" Emry cheered on.

Finally, with chests heaving with exhaustion, the two pirates resorted to bickering.

"You always thought you were better at everything!" Janvier growled.

"I _am_ better, you pox-ridden guttersnipe!" Angelique yelled back. "You remember what you told me, on the coast of _Los Barbados_? That you were the greatest wave rider? You were wrong. It was I who was the best!"

"Tell it to my arse! You're a wave rider like a cabin boy's a first mate!" He pointed across the cove. "You see those columns over there? I'd bet my ship you couldn't get a grasp around the last of them in less than an hour's time."

A smile formed on Angelique's lips. "What did you say?"

" _I said_ , I bet my ship you can't…" Janvier realized what he'd said and cleared his throat. "Er, never mind."

Angelique smirked. "O-ho! You can't get out of it now, you leprous _barrel monkey_! You're on!"

Janvier gritted his teeth. "Arrr … Fine, you forked-tongued scalamagdrion. But come back in more than an hour and I get every last plantain and filbert out of that stall, understand? Blasted blue elves owe me after what they did to me crew. And if your friends even try to stop me, I'll blast this place sky high!"

Emry shook his head. "What?! No! No deal!"

"Bon. The wager is accepted. And since I get to choose a condition as well, I select Bella to represent me in the test of skill."

I gaped at her. "What?"

Angelique straightened her hat and jacket and walked over to me. "Oui, for a ship! A ship that will help us find your friends!" She leaned over and whispered in my ear. "The fact is, he's right … I'm a horrible surfer."

My eyes widened. "But then, why would you...?"

"Tricks of the trade, mon amie!" She winked at me.

Janvier pulled out a small hourglass and trudged toward the other side of the cove. The rest of us followed.

"Woooo! It's on!" Emmett cheered.

I groaned. "Oh, boy … what have I gotten into?"

Janvier looked at me. "You may choose a mate to go with you," he said, and I didn't even have to think about it before I turned to Edward.

"You want to be my partner, babe?" I asked with a smile. "I believe we've proved to be a rather good team before."

Edward pulled off his shirt. "Looks like it's time to get wet," he said and headed over to the surfboards.

I stripped down so that I was in my t-shirt and underwear that would have to do since I didn't have my bikini anymore. I couldn't even remember when I'd last had it.

"You've got one hour to make it around the farthest pillar and back. A breath longer and it's time to pay up or get blown up … Go!" Janvier flipped the hourglass and slammed it down in the sand.

Edward and I grabbed the sails on our boards and started running into the water.

"Alright, climb up!" Edward got on his board and angled his sail backward. I stood up on my own board and grabbed the rig attached to the sail. The wind immediately launched me forward.

Edward's powerful frame allowed him to fully harness the wind. He hurtled across the water and guided me on the quickest path ahead. "Stay close and we'll be home in time for supper, Princess."

"Only if you can keep that up!"

As we approached the first set of columns, a huge wave came crashing through the area and we were forced toward the cliffs.

In the water below, a school of fish darted forward, riding the powerful current. I mimicked the fish and used the added momentum of the waves.

"Let's give it all we've got!"

Edward grinned. "Whatever floats your boat, Princess."

We angled our sails backward and surged along the cliffside. Carefully, we made our way through the jagged spurs of rock, and it wasn't long before the final column came into view.

I rounded the pillar carefully and started back toward the shore. As we wound our way back through the colonnade, something fell from a rock outcropping and landed on my sail. "What the heck is..."

I looked up to find a large black spider crawling down the sail fabric. I screamed in shock.

"Good gravy," Edward exclaimed at the size of the creature. "Keep cool, Princess, he probably just wanted a ride or something..."

I frowned angrily. "Get off my boat!" I reached up and found my hand closing around something metal. Glancing at it, I noticed mechanical limbs and a tiny camera where the arachnid's head should have been. "That's … not what I expected," I said, and then heard a crunch as my tight grasp broke the device's delicate machinery. I decided to keep it in case it would come in handy later.

I focused back on the goal and did my best to lean the sail into the wind and gunned for the shore.

Finally, Edward and I slid smoothly onto the beach.

At the other side of the cove, several Kaarii had stopped what they were doing to watch. The others cheered as we walked up to them.

"Damn! Did you guys see Bella and Edward out there? They were like a couple of those walks-on-water lizards!" Emmett exclaimed with a wide grin.

I rushed over to Janvier to get a glimpse of the hourglass. "There's still sand running through it! We did it!" I yelled excitedly.

"No," Janvier moaned miserably.

"Oui!" Angelique said, pleased.

"No, no, no! You cheating little wench!" Janvier violently kicked the hourglass away and sent sand flying.

"I believe you mean 'respectable ship captain,' cheri. Now, say the words."

"I won't."

"Say them or I'll tell everyone from here to Tortuga—"

"Fine!" Janvier huffed. "The Dorado … is yours."

"Hahaha!" Angelique twirled in place and removed her hat in a flamboyant caricature of a bow. She then looked over at the rest of us. "Make whatever preparations you need, amis. We depart at dusk!"

As the group dispersed to get ready for the voyage, Benjamin and Jacorel remained behind me.

"I guess we're gonna be a pirate crew. Can't say I'm complaining!"

"If everything works out, maybe we'll find the others sooner this way," I said hopefully.

Jacorel placed a hand on my shoulder. "Bella, you have my deepest gratitude for solving this conflict peaceably. I'll make sure my scouts know where we're headed."

Benjamin looked toward the sun, already nearing the shining horizon. "Gonna be another beautiful sunset," he said and then gasped as he remembered something. "Ohmygod, Bella … have you been up onto the hills yet? Jacorel showed me this spot where you can see for miles out to sea." He pointed to a secluded hilltop, thickly covered in soft, swaying grass.

Jacorel nodded. "A very special place, that. The view of the sunset from there is … inspiring."

"You should totally go up there while we've got a couple of hours to kill," Benjamin suggested.

Jacorel glanced at Edward where he was sitting in a different part of the cove and then back at me with a small smirk. "It's a good place to fall in love."

I laughed at them. "Wow. Matchmakers much, guys?" I looked at Edward over my shoulder. "You should save your advice for someone who needs it." I turned back to them and they were both smiling. "But I don't think a few hours of privacy will hurt much, either."

I left the guys and walked over to Edward. I slipped behind him and wrapped my arms around him, nuzzling my lips against his neck.

He grinned in response. "Hello to you, too, Princess."

"So," I started suggestively. "There's this secluded hilltop over there and a gorgeous sunset. I was wondering if you wanted to join me."

"Is, uh, clothing optional?" he asked teasingly.

"It could be," I replied and smiled.

Edward tilted his head to brush his lips inches from mine. "After you."

I took his hand in mine, and together we made our way up the hill.

As we approached a sharp incline, Edward leaped deftly before offering me his hand with a playful smile. "Remember the last time we went hiking together?" he asked.

I laughed softly. "That feels like forever ago," I said as I remembered our small hiking trip when we searched for the Emergency Shelter our second day on the island.

Edward laughed with me. "Time's so weird on this island, maybe it was."

"I'm glad there's no rock climbing on this one, though. I have a feeling we'll need our energy for the top," I said and pulled myself up by Edward's grip and shot him a wink, which caused him to grin at me.

We finally reached the top, and I immediately went breathless.

"Oh my god..." I breathed out.

The sky, an endless palette of pastel pink, orange, and purple, swirled dramatically around the sinking sun. The sea glistened in the bath of light, the water a dark and sultry contrast to the colors reflected on its surface.

"I've never seen something more beautiful in my life," I gasped.

"I was just thinking the same thing."

I turned to look at Edward and realized he'd been staring at me the whole time. He stepped a little closer and watched how the sunset reflected in my eyes.

"I'd look better kissing you," I told him. "I mean, you've _seen_ yourself, right?"

Edward's smile widened and he stepped a bit closer. "What's a pair of good-looking people on a romantic sunlit cliff to do?"

I shrugged. "I have a few ideas." I closed the distance between us and pressed my lips to his.

He kissed me back eagerly, his hands slipping around my waist to explore my body, and his lips quickly filled with urgency as his arms pulled me close. "I was so fucking scared when you fell," he breathed out and slowly began to trail kisses down my face and neck.

"Edward..." I moaned.

"I'm still scared," he confessed and his hands on me tightened. "Even though I'm holding you, a part of me still thinks this a dream, and that you're actually dead." He pulled back to lean his forehead against mine. His hands tugged gently at the hem of my shirt. "Princess, do you want to...?"

I nodded and swallowed. "Yes. Right now."

"Good." With his arms wrapped around me, Edward tumbled to the grass and pulled me down with him.

With our bodies pressed together, I pulled the clothes off of him as fast as my hands could move.

He removed my shirt quickly and our bare chests pressed against each other. My hands started to fumble with his belt.

"In a rush there, Princess?" he asked with a wide smile as he tried to bring the humor back.

I raised my brow. "Are you asking me to slow down?"

"Not at all."

We lay down together and stretched in the sunlight as a sea breeze wafted over us. When I straddled him and looked down, I found Edward transfixed. The sherbet colors of the sinking sun had painted themselves across each and every curve of us.

I smiled and saw his expression melt in response.

"Bella..." Edward's hands ran over my hips and he stared up at me as I began to move over him.

As we found our rhythm together, I felt my body tense with pleasure. Edward's eyes rolled back as he lost himself in the sensations.

"Oh, Bella..." He rolled on top of me, my legs wrapped around his waist, and he moved faster against me.

The darkening orange glow highlighted his chiseled figure as we moved together, and my fists gripped the grass below us tightly.

"Don't stop!" I panted. "Don't—ahhh!"

Our bodies quivered together and our cries echoed down the cliff face and out to the sea.

Satisfied and sweaty, Edward rolled off and nuzzled close to me on the grass. As I caught my breath, a breeze blew by and caused me to shiver a little.

Edward smiled faintly, grabbed his jacket, and wrapped it around me like a blanket.

"So, how 'bout that sunset, huh?" I said jokingly since we had almost missed the entire thing.

"It's pretty great, Princess," he said and kissed my neck. "But it's great because I get to share it with you."

"What can I say? I have a great co-pilot. Really makes a difference," I said, but at the word 'copilot,' Edward's gaze became distant, and he seemed to look through me rather than at me. "Edward? You okay?" I asked, my smile faltering.

"We should, uh … we should go back," he said without looking me in the eyes.

I blinked. "Wait, what?"

"Don't wanna climb down in the dark, right?" He started to get up, but I caught his arm in my hand.

"Edward, hold on. Talk to me! You're not telling me what's wrong."

He cracked his neck. "Nope. Was hoping to avoid that."

I tried to make him look at me. "Don't you trust me? What's going on?"

"You're really not the person to talk about trust, Princess," he said harshly, and I flinched.

I'd thought we had moved on after my confession at the swamp, but I had apparently thought wrong, and so I nodded silently and started to get dressed without arguing further.

His words had undeniably hurt, but he wasn't wrong in his feelings.

Edward looked at me, and at first, his expression was glazed over, but then pain and guilt cracked through. "Dammit, I'm sorry, Princess. I didn't mean that, but it's just that I'm not good to my co-pilots, alright?"

I had only gotten my pants and bra on at that point, but I let my shirt fall to the ground, and immediately sat down next to Edward again, but I didn't say anything. I let him take the lead.

He exhaled shakily. "Everyone I care about's been hurt because of me. Whether I run or fight, _something_ happens, and I..." He trailed off as his eyes searched the violet horizon as if it had the answers he desperately needed. "I love you so much, Bella. I want to give you the best life I can. But when I think of everything I've had to do to survive the last few years, I just—" He pulled his arms up and his hands fidgeted in his hair nervously. "You don't deserve to deal with that. To deal with _me_."

His head sunk to stare at his feet, his expression despondent.

"Hey," I said. "I think I get to decide what I deserve."

Edward's eyes snapped up at me but remained unsure.

"We've been through more together than anyone else in this world could understand," I continued. "By all accounts, we should be dead, insane, or both. But whenever things got tough, you were there. When I didn't know what to do, you did." I grabbed his hand in mine like we always did when we needed each other's strength. "Given all we're facing, I can't think of anyone else I'd want to have by my side right now."

After a long silence, a small but genuine smile curved on Edward's lips. His arms pulled me close and he kissed me deeply, his hands slowly massaging my waist. "You're something else, you know that?"

"I try."

The sun, having finally disappeared behind the horizon, had quickly given way to night.

"We should probably join the others. We'll be leaving for the ship soon," I said, and Edward agreed.

"Yeah, don't want Blondbeard getting his panties in a twist."

We started to walk down together, but then Edward paused. "Hey, Bella … Thanks. I mean it."

I smiled gently. "Anytime, Edward. _I_ mean it."

As night fell and the moon came into view, all of us made our way onto a pair of rowboats bound for the galleon anchored in the harbor.

I looked back toward the marketplace, and I saw a large crowd around Emry's stall. I couldn't hear what was being said, but the customers looked very excited.

"Looks like he's getting more business than he bargained for," I said, chuckling.

After reaching the ship and climbing a ladder, we found ourselves on an ornately appointed deck.

"Welcome aboard, amis! The Dorado, she is quite yar, non?" Angelique welcomed us.

I glanced around and saw no sign of other crew. "It's just us?"

Angelique nodded. "Just us and la femme mysterieuse."

"Huh?"

"She means the witch," Janvier said and pointed toward the prow of the ship, and that was when I saw her, and her fiery red hair blowing in the wind.

" _Victoria_?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Victoria? Is it really Victoria … or the spirit in Victoria's body? :-O

Lots of things happened in this chapter. We found Kate, Emmett, Benjamin and Jacorel! Yay!

We got introduced to the famous Janvier that Angelique hates so much and we won a ship!

A sweet moment between Edward and Bella that revealed his uncertainty and fear that something will happen with her because of him. She reassured him to the best of her abilites, though.

Let me know what you thought of this, please! You know how much I love your thoughts and musings!

Until next time,

Stay Awesome!

 **Teaser, Chapter 35**

Janvier growled a little under his mustache and crossed his arms tightly, and it caused Angelique to roll her eyes.

"Zut alors, Jan, are you _truly_ so thick-headed?"

He glared at her. "I don't care what kind of bet we made! This is still _my_ ship! You lot won't be usin' it for your goody-two-shoes nonsense!"

"Mon dieu, I really can't believe you..." Angelique huffed, but then she smirked. "In any case, this is not your ship anymore. We are going to help Bella's friend whether you like it or not."

Janvier grinned mirthfully. "So it's a 'we' now, Angie? Since when did you reduce yourself to traipsing about with children?"

Edward tightened his hands into fists and glared deadly at the pirate. "Watch it, Davy Moans. You're a little outnumbered here."

Janvier gritted his teeth and stepped up to him and Edward immediately got into his face. However, before a fight could break out, Angelique used her pistol to shoot a warning shot into the air.

"Arrete!" She walked over to me and whispered in my ear. "We have two choices, cherie … love or violence. Either I knock Jan out … or I _knock_ Jan out, oui?"


	36. Chapter 35

**A/N:** Okay, okay okay! Exciting news for me! And for you, too, of course, but you see this story, this story right here, got **2** **nd** **Place** in its nominated category ( **Favorite Undiscovered Gem** ) in the **Twific Fandom Awards** and I am beyond ecstatic over it!

So to share my excitement with you, I'm giving you **chapter 35 now** instead of Thursday, but as I always do because I care so much about my readers and I love you all so much, **you'll still get a chapter on Thursday** :-D

Sounds good?

Awesome! Then let's get going, guys!

I'm gonna continue putting the disclaimer here just be sure that everyone is aware of where this story originated.

This story isn't 100 % mine. I have transformed it into a story from an interactive story app called _Choices_ and the creators are Pixelberry Studios.

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 35}**

The pale moonlight silhouetted a woman leaning against the railing at the prow of the ship. She turned toward us and smiled.

"Bella!"

"Victoria?" I said questioningly. I had already known that she was alive, courtesy of the Endless, but I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that she was actually here, on the ship.

"Ohmygod," Benjamin breathed out next to me.

Kate shook her head. "It … it can't be, can it?"

"You were hit with a rocket! We saw you explode!" Emmett gaped.

Edward who, like me, knew that Victoria had survived the blast wondered something else. "Hang on. Are we talking to Ariel … or Ursula?"

Victoria puffed her cheeks and tried to not look hurt by the question. "It's me. Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt anyone."

I immediately rushed forward and wrapped my arms around her. She rested her chin on my shoulder gratefully.

"It really is you," I exclaimed happily.

"Of course, silly," she replied, equally happy. She grinned at me before pulling away and gazing at the rest of the group. "I'm so glad to have finally found all of you."

"Have you seen any sign of the others?" I asked with cautious hope.

Leah huffed. "Clearly not or they'd be here, too," she said, and I instantly felt stupid, but Benjamin jumped in to defend me.

"You don't know that, Leah! She could have information!"

Victoria nodded. "She is right, though. Unfortunately, I don't know where anyone is at this point."

"Oh," Benjamin said dejectedly.

I looked at him encouragingly. "Hey, we're gonna find them soon. For now, we're just happy we have Vicky back."

Suddenly, Victoria winced. She doubled over and braced herself against my shoulder.

I grasped her arm. "Are you okay?" I asked her worriedly.

Leah narrowed her eyes and turned angrily toward the male pirate. "Janvier, if you hurt her—"

Victoria shook her head. "It's not him. It's..." She looked over her shoulder as if there was someone behind her; someone unwelcome.

I looked at the spot she was looking at, but I couldn't see anything. "Is it..." I started carefully. "Is it that thing that gave you your powers?"

She met my eyes and a mixture of relief and loss danced across her face. "You make it sound like I'm a superhero. The things I could do before … I doubt I'd be able to do again."

"Why not?"

She sighed. "I lost my connection to the Presence after the rocket hit."

I gaped. "Really? How do you know it's gone?"

"I tried reaching out to it again," she said and shrugged. "I wanted to fly, to see if I could find everyone, but … I couldn't."

I swallowed hard and wondered what that meant. "So what does that mean for your health? Has your Rotterdam's come back?" I asked with a slight quiver in my voice.

She shook her head. "No, but there's something else." She bit her lip. "I constantly feel … hollow. Incomplete. Like the most important part of me got taken away."

Kate walked up to us and stroke Victoria's back. "What do you mean?"

Victoria's eyes filled with both fear and yearning, and she quickly turned back toward the sea. "I'm so sorry, all of you," she said and gripped the boat's wooden railing tighter. "I remember everything … what I did … what I felt when it was controlling me." She paused for a moment and then squared her shoulders before facing us again. "The Island's Heart is broken into two halves. The Presence wanted to find them desperately."

I nodded. "That would explain … a few things. Then we need to get the piece Cullen took and then try to find the rest of it."

Benjamin's eyes widened and he looked at me in shock. "We do?"

Victoria turned to him. "The Heart contains so much energy, more than you could imagine. If Cullen gets both halves, he'll be able to alter time however he wants."

She clutched her chest and staggered a little. Kate and I steadied her.

"Ugh … it's like I'm chained to it, and anytime it pulls at me, it hurts," she explained.

Edward looked at Victoria with a worried expression. "We gotta fix this," he mumbled.

Benjamin looked around, unsure of what to do but obviously wanting to do something. "It's okay! Everything's gonna be alright! I'm sure there's something we can do … Right?"

Leah crossed her arms and looked back toward the shore of the island. "There is. We can start by getting the other half before Cullen does."

Jacorel mimicked her stance. "Agreed. The Hydra has no right to command the Heart."

I agreed with them, but I was also sure it wouldn't be easy. "How would we find it, though? It wasn't exactly a cakewalk getting to the first half at Elyys'tel."

"I think I can bring us to its location," Victoria said.

Janvier growled a little under his mustache and crossed his arms tightly, and it caused Angelique to roll her eyes.

"Zut alors, Jan, are you _truly_ so thick-headed?"

He glared at her. "I don't care what kind of bet we made! This is still _my_ ship! You lot won't be usin' it for your goody-two-shoes nonsense!"

"Mon dieu, I really can't believe you..." Angelique huffed, but then she smirked. "In any case, this is not your ship anymore. We are going to help Bella's friend whether you like it or not."

Janvier grinned mirthfully. "So it's a 'we' now, Angie? Since when did you reduce yourself to traipsing about with children?"

Edward tightened his hands into fists and glared deadly at the pirate. "Watch it, Davy Moans. You're a little outnumbered here."

Janvier gritted his teeth and stepped up to him and Edward immediately got into his face. However, before a fight could break out, Angelique used her pistol to shoot a warning shot into the air.

"Arrete!"

She walked over to me and whispered in my ear. "We have two choices, cherie … love or violence. Either I knock Jan out … or I _knock_ Jan out, oui?"

I chuckled. "Well, I don't put myself above knocking some sense into a person when it's necessary, however, a more subtle approach might be the way to go this time," I said, and Angelique smirked.

"My pleasure," she said and sauntered back to the two men with a sway in her hips.

Edward immediately noticed and looked over his shoulder at me. I winked at him, and this time, he chuckled, obviously having understood what was about to happen.

"I think you'll want to cooperate with mes amis enfants, Jan," Angelique said sultrily.

Janvier straightened his imposing height and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Oh? And what makes you say that?" he questioned challengingly.

Angelique pulled on his lapels to hunch his posture to her shorter stature and whispered something quietly in his ear. As she finished her hushed statement, Janvier pulled away with a shocked face.

"You wouldn't dare! You detest me!" he exclaimed.

She grinned. "Perhaps … or perhaps I could be _persuaded_..."

We all watched in dumbfounded silence as the two exchanged furtive remarks in hushed French.

Benjamin leaned over to me. "You could slice the tension out here with a curved blade," he breathed out.

After a few moments, Janvier raised his sour gaze to the rest of us. "Alright, we'll have it your way, but you'll follow my instructions all the way there! This is a pirate ship, not a playpen!"

Edward mockingly saluted. "Aye aye, Cap'n Crunch."

Janvier grumbled and took a flask from his coat and gulped its contents. I inched my way over to Angelique.

"So … what did you say to him to make him change his mind?" I asked as I got increasingly more curious.

She laughed and winked at me. "I never kiss and tell."

Janvier put the flask back in his coat. "God help me. Beds are down below, so out with all of you!" he told us and then turned to Victoria. "Witch, stay put for navigation."

Victoria walked over to the steering wheel and began turning it with all her diminutive might. "Welcome aboard, everyone!"

The rest of us went down to the lower level of the ship and grabbed a hammock each. I passed out the moment I lay my head down.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of water splashing onto someone's face.

"No! Don't eat me!" Emmett exclaimed. "I know my name is on the menu, but that doesn't mean I—Oh. I was asleep."

"Up with you!" Janvier growled. "There's work to be done! This is a pirate ship, not a lodge."

Emmett, dripping wet, sat up in his hammock. "I'm up, I'm up! Geez, dude."

Kate got out of her hammock quickly and moved away from Janvier and his vicious bucket of sea water. "Rude," she muttered underneath her breath.

Janvier turned to me and held up the bucket threateningly. "And you? Will you also need encouragement?"

"Don't you dare," I said, narrowing my eyes and glaring at him as I got up.

He glared right back but didn't throw the water at me. "Arrr, out! All of you!"

When I reached the deck, I saw the rest scuttling to and fro on the ship.

"Ahoy, Bella!" Benjamin exclaimed. "Looks like it's a pirate's life for us!"

"Scrawny one, I told you to clean those scuppers!" Janvier yelled at him angrily.

Benjamin's bright mood dampened. "Okay, but you never explained what 'scuppers' even are..."

Angelique's legs dangled from the top of the crow's nest, dozens of feet overhead. As I approached, she waved with her spyglass. "Bonjour, Bella!"

Near the prow, Edward and Emmett were organizing bundles of rope, and as I walked over to them, I saw Edward demonstrating an elaborate, many-looped knot.

"It's not that hard, Pineapple Express. You're overthinking it."

"How are you so good at this?!" Emmett exclaimed while looking at the rope like it was a foreign object.

"Naval Academy taught a little, but I kept learning as a hobby," Edward replied with an easy smile. "You'd be surprised at some of the situations where it comes in handy."

"Is that so?" I asked, making them aware of my presence.

Edward looked adorably surprised to see me. "Oh, Princess! Didn't see you there."

"Please. I'd love to hear about _all_ of the practical applications of tying rope," I said with a smirk. I knew we were both thinking about the night of New Year's Eve when he had definitely displayed his abilities.

Before Edward could reply, Angelique shouted urgently from the crow's nest.

"Mes amis! You'll want to see this!" She slid down a rope, gracefully alighted on the deck, and offered me her spyglass.

I looked in the direction she indicated and saw two familiar faces on the shore.

"It's Garrett and Peter!" I told the others, and Kate gasped.

"You see them?" she asked me.

The guys were bound and gagged, but it was clearly them, and they were surrounded by Arachnid soldiers.

"They're being held captive," I once again relayed to the others.

I passed the spyglass to Leah who clenched her jaw when she looked through it.

"Look who's with them," she said and handed it back to me.

I looked again and this time, I noticed Alistair and Jazz without his helmet on. They were standing a short distance away, preparing to board a military speedboat. The other soldiers were dragging Garrett and Peter toward the vessel.

"They're getting them on a boat."

Edward glared at the dots on the shore that wasn't very visible without the spyglass. "Not on my damned watch. Let's board them. Now."

I turned to him. "Edward, Jazz is with them," I said carefully, and he stiffened. "He's tried to kill us before … are you sure we can stop him?"

He sighed and then looked at me determinedly. "I can't _not_ try, Bella. I can't. Just focus on getting Garrett and Peter. I'll handle Jazz."

Janvier let out an impatient growl. "Arrr, quit your gawkin'! There's much to do!"

Victoria shoved his arm and he most likely only allowed her to do so because of her 'Witch' status with him. "Gawking?! Our friends have been _kidnapped_! Are you really gonna try to stop us from rescuing them?"

He frowned. "Stop you? I'm gonna _help_ you!" When all of us looked at him with various states of confusion written all over us, he laughed. "This is a pirate ship, not a peace vessel. You wanna raid a ship? You're speaking my language."

Angelique looked at him with amusement. "Nice to see you in bonne humeur for once, you sludge-eating flatfish."

He huffed. "Don't play nice, you conniving harpy! You'll not take more booty than me! Miss Witch, take us starboard!"

"Changing course!" Victoria yelled out and turned the wheel.

I checked through the spyglass again and noticed Alistair glaring toward the ship and hurriedly ordering the Arachnid soldiers around.

The troops took up formation on the speedboat and raised their guns. The engine revved to life.

"They're making a run for it!" I exclaimed. "We'll never catch them with this ship!"

Janvier sidled up to me. "Aye? Then I'd say it's time to even the odds..." He looked toward Victoria. "Miss Witch, bring us in! Angelique, catch the sail to the wind!" He then turned his narrowed gaze to me and pointed to a pile of giant chains and a spear tip the size of my head. "Quickly, now. Hook the spearhead to the boom chains, then load it into the cannon!"

I immediately went into action, doing as he told me and deftly hooking the spearhead onto the heavy chain, then loaded it into the cannon and fastened the first chainlink onto the barrel.

Janvier prepared the flint and looked down at me. "Listen carefully. Once I light it, aim at the boat's broadside." His head whipped around to the others. "Cover your ears and hold onto something!"

He struck the flint and brought the fuse to life.

I kept the aim steady to the side of the boat, and Janvier chuckled.

"Aye, we'll make a salty dog out of you yet! Now hold on!"

With a loud boom, the spearhead launched with the chain trailing behind it. Just when it looked like the speedboat was getting too far ahead, the sharp blade pierced its metal-clad hull.

The boat lurched wildly as it got snared by the boom chain, and I heard Alistair and the Arachnid troops shouting.

Janvier leaned toward me, an excited gleam in his eye. "I got three things to tell you about raiding, Bella. One, don't die."

Arachnid soldiers took aim at the boom chain, but their bullets ricochet harmlessly off the heavy links.

Emmett tossed swords and daggers to all of us from an armory cabinet. "So what if they got guns! We're gonna slice, dice, and julienne them!"

"Over here, Em!" I waved at him to toss me a weapon.

He tossed me a cutlass and I took a few test swings.

"Secondly," Janvier continued. "The sea's as much a weapon as any blade. Use her to your advantage.

The stretch of water between us and the speedboat was closing quickly.

Edward pulled out a rope net covered in iron weights. "This looks good in case we need to subdue a bunch of 'em..." he mused.

Janvier shook his head at him. "And three, take no prisoners!"

Benjamin cleared his throat. "Except, you know, our friends. Who are prisoners. We want them."

Angelique and Janvier grabbed a couple of free-hanging ropes. Leah, Emmett, Edward, and I did the same.

"A l'abordage!" Angelique cried out.

Hoisted on a rope, I swung onto the Arachnid speedboat.

Garrett and Peter's eyes widened as they watched us land on the rear deck, and they struggled against their bonds.

"Enemy sighted," a soldier said to my right.

"Stop!" Alistair yelled. "Don't shoot! All of you, stand down!"

"What?!" the same soldier exclaimed in shock. "We're literally being attacked!"

"I represent Carlisle Cullen here, and I order _you_ to _stand down_!"

The soldiers looked across one another and reluctantly complied.

Alistair's eyes scanned us and his expression was riddled with shock and disbelief. "Y-you're alive … you're _all_ alive!"

"No thanks to you," Leah spat at him.

He shook his head sadly. "Father said you tried to escape. That you were all gunned down. That you'd all rather die than be his prisoners."

Edward scoffed. "Get a grip, Malfoy. For how smart you act, you're good at playing dumb when it's convenient."

"That's not—" he started to defend himself, but Edward wasn't done.

"Think about it. Your father has lied to you your entire life. Why would this be any different?!"

I was still holding my cutlass at the ready in case any of the soldiers decided to defy Alistair's order, and while I kept an eye on them, I turned to Alistair. "Cullen tried to kill us the moment you left with Tanya. He told Alice to do it."

Alistair's hands started to shake, and his chest caved as if he'd been punched. "I … I didn't know. I swear. I'm so sorry!"

"Like _hell_ you are," Leah gritted out, not accepting his apology. "Is you're so 'sorry,' why are our friends tied up and held at gunpoint?"

He nervously ran a hand through his hair. His eyes frantically darted between all of us. "It … it's complicated."

Jazz strode up to Alistair, his bionic eye glinting menacingly. "Sir, the hostages are our first priority."

I noticed how Edward had a hard time looking at him, and his voice shook slightly when he spoke. "Jazz, you'd never go along with this. Is _any_ of you left in there? Wake up, man!"

Jazz remained still as a statue, save for his arm, which leveled a gun at Edward.

Janvier waved his pistol restlessly. "This is an awful lot of talking for a raid. We fighting or not?"

Alistair looked at me pleadingly. "Bella, please just walk away. I don't want to hurt you."

I frowned. "We're not leaving without Garrett and Peter."

Alistair sighed. "So be it." He looked at his soldiers. "Guards, capture them! Keep them alive!"

The Arachnid troops took up a defensive position around Alistair, Peter, and Garrett.

Janvier looked at Angelique. "Angie … you still got your 'perfume'?"

She smiled and winked at him. "I never leave shore without it." She procured a small ball with a pin in the center.

Janvier took it, bit the pin, and threw it. A smoke screen poured rapidly from the bomb, creating confusion around the soldiers.

"Stay together!" One of them called out.

Through the haze, I saw two fists crackling with electricity coming into focus.

"Ready to dance, kid?" the soldier asked me, and I readied my cutlass.

Janvier's ship rocked hard into the speedboat from the tossing waves. A metal pail rolled across the deck beside me, and I got an idea.

The Arachnid soldier, who had fallen over, recovered and bounded forward to throw his electric fist in my face, but I was already ready. As she aimed her punch high, I crouched and swiped my leg at her feet, throwing her off balance.

It caught her completely off guard and she was flung into the railing. I used it to my advantage and grabbed her ankle and tossed her into the water.

Peter cheered appreciatively through his gag.

A sudden wind cleared the smoke from the ship and revealed the chaotic battlefield.

Jacorel climbed toward the helm of the ship to engage Jazz. A flurry of expertly thrown blows and dodges flew between them.

Toward the prow, Janvier and Angelique were peppering the surrounding soldiers with their pistols.

On the rear deck, Leah bent backward to dodge a punch, and Edward, who stood behind her, closed his hands around the fist and sent the soldier reeling. Emmett hid behind them, clutching the weighted net.

Two guards suddenly cut off my view of the rest of the boat. One had a baton, the other a pistol.

I knew I wouldn't be able to handle both on my own. "Anybody! I need some help here!" I cried out.

"On it, Princess!" Edward said, rolling under a guard Leah had speared down and flung a dagger to catch one of the Arachnid soldiers in the hand.

The soldier dropped his pistol, and Edward wrestled him to the ground.

I kicked the baton from the other soldier's hands and rammed the butt of my sword into his head, and he slumped over, out cold.

With the path cleared, I finally reached Garrett and Peter.

Jazz, who'd been beaten back by Jacorel, aimed his gun at me when Alistair shoved it from his hand.

"Do _not_ kill them!" he said furiously.

I quickly removed the gags from Garrett and Peter's faces. They started to cough and stretched their jaws.

"Bella! You're here!" Garrett said, still in shock.

While Edward, Angelique, Janvier, and Jacorel held our defense, I cut through the guys' ties. Before I could do anything else, Garrett's tall frame arched over me.

"Duck!"

As I ducked down, he caught an Arachnid operative by their baton, twisted it from their hands and smacked them hard over the head. The soldier hit the deck, unconscious.

With his chest heaving, Garrett gazed down at me. "Bella … I'll never let you down again," he said with a somber expression.

I startled with a frown, not following what he referred to. "Garrett—"

In the distance, a second speedboat with more Arachnid troops rushed toward us.

"Fucking hell," Edward cursed under his breath. "How many people did McKenzie _recruit_? Being Arachnid used to mean something!"

"Take Alistair!" Leah called out. "They won't harm us if we have him!"

Angelique aimed her pistol at Alistair and gestured toward the Dorado. "Cross over to our ship."

"I've already tried to tell you—" Alistair started, but Angelique didn't listen.

"Va! Tout suite!"

Alistair reluctantly jumped the narrowing gap between the two vessels, and Angelique covered the rest of us as we escaped.

When I jumped onto the deck, Alistair was already being tied up by Kate.

"Ow! Th-that hurts!" he complained.

"Good!" she replied angrily.

"Kate!" Garrett gasped.

She whirled around. "Garrett!" she exclaimed, but after that, she appeared speechless. She shuffled a bit before speaking again. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Before Garrett had the chance to reply, Peter yelled out by the railing. "Guys, we gotta go. The other ship is coming."

Edward disagreed, though. "We're not going anywhere without Jazz," he said with a clenched jaw.

Benjamin pointed at a figure hovering in the sky. "I, uh, think he feels the same way..."

Jazz's jetpack brought him down onto the deck. "Return Alistair to the Arachnid vessel," he said expressionlessly.

Edward placed himself in between the two and glared at Jazz, or more specifically, his bionic eye. "Or what?"

Jazz engaged his jetpack to punch Edward, who quickly ducked and grappled him to the deck. They rolled together, trading haphazard blows.

"This isn't good," Leah muttered. "The longer this fight draws out..."

I nodded. "Yeah, you're right." I looked at the two men and cupped my hands around my mouth. "Edward, make him remember something!"

"I'll try," he grunted out before rolling on top of Jazz and pinning his arms down. "Remember that time in basic training, when we filled the shower heads with sand, and we had latrine duty for weeks?" he asked, but Jazz's face was as blank as ever. "Or how about that time we got our C.O.'s radio stuck on the kids' channel and had to listen to Dora the Explorer for two hours on loop?" he tried again, a hint of desperation seeping into his tone.

Jazz remained stoic.

Edward's angry expression fell and he looked close to tears. "Or the crap McKenzie did? Or how he almost killed us for finding him out? Or my fucking _name_?!" He punched the floorboards and screamed out in frustration. He looked ready to turn away when something glimmered in Jazz's normal eye.

"Grandpa..." he breathed out, and Edward's eyes widened.

"Jazz? Jazz, can you hear me?"

Seeing an opening, Jazz leaped to his feet and punched Edward square in the chest, and sent him crashing at my feet.

"Edward!" I cried out and crouched down by his side.

Kate rushed over when he started to cough up blood.

"Mouse, stop!" Alistair ordered. "That's enough!"

"No more time. We must go," Jazz said, once again coldly.

The others gathered protectively around me and Edward, but before Jazz could grab Alistair and get away, Garrett stopped him.

"Wait!" He stepped forward and stared at Alistair.

"Garrett? What are you doing?!" I exclaimed in shock and fear. Edward was still coughing, and on Kate's orders, I had propped him up in my lap, so that he could properly cough up the collecting blood.

Garrett didn't listen to me. He was focused on Alistair. "We never spoke much, but … I know what it's like to live in someone's shadow," he said. "You don't owe your father anything, Alistair. His praise isn't worth this."

He held out his hand, and Alistair looked at it with a surprised expression.

"Wh-what?"

"Come with us," Garrett encouraged. "Try to make up for your mistakes. Help us win this."

Kate stared at Garrett as if he was crazy. "Garrett, two seconds ago, he had you at _gunpoint_!"

Edward frowned angrily. "You sure picked … _cough_ … a great time to have Stockholm Syndrome, Pretty Boy."

I agreed with them fully. "He'll only betray us again," I said. There wasn't a single part of me that trusted Alistair at this point. "Garrett, how can you even suggest he come with us? After all that he's done?!"

Garrett looked at me disapprovingly. "He told people to stop shooting us! Look at his eyes! The Alistair we know is in there!"

Edward scoffed. "Or … _cough_ … he's been getting manipulation lessons from Daddy."

"He chose his side," Leah agreed. "Appealing to his morals is a lost cause now."

Alistair hung with his head and sneered. "I knew you imbeciles wouldn't be able to understand..."

Jazz grabbed Alistair's arm and pulled him to the other Arachnid boat that waited in the choppy waters. "We must go, _now_!"

Alistair's eyes glanced my way before they hardened to a glower. "I'm clearly not wanted here. I won't stand this pointless drivel any longer." He grasped the straps of Jazz's suit, and Jazz immediately engaged his jetpack and spirited both of them toward the approaching speedboat.

Edward coughed violently. "Jazz..." he grunted, and tried to sit up.

"Edward, you may have a bruised lung," Kate cautioned him. "I need you to stay put for right now, okay?"

He heavily leaned back against me, and I brushed his hair away from his eyes. "Just try to rest," I said, and he weakly nodded.

As the second Arachnid boat disappeared into the distance, Edward held his chest and turned his head to the side, causing his hair to once again fall into his eyes.

I grabbed the hand on his chest and rubbed his other arm in an attempt to comfort. "We'll find him and we'll fix him. I promise," I said, even though I was less convinced of the possibility than ever. I said it purely for Edward's sake.

The others started to gather on the prow and talked among themselves. I couldn't hear their conversations, but I didn't care. Edward was my priority, and I wasn't going to leave him until he felt better.

I smiled when Peter and Emmett embraced in a typical bro-hug complete with slaps on the back.

"Bella," Edward said with a raspy voice. "I'm fine. Go welcome Cap and Drax back."

"Hush," I said gently. "They're back now so I can always talk to them later."

He sighed. "You don't have to take care of me, you know."

I wanted to roll my eyes at that, but I knew that his more somber mood had to do with Jazz, and so simply tightened my hold on his hand. "I know I don't _have_ to, but I want to, so sue me."

He frowned, but when I started to run my free hand through his hair, he closed his eyes and relaxed, finally accepting my doting. Maybe he understood I needed it as much as he did.

Garrett came jogging up to us, and I looked up to meet his eyes. He crouched down and patted my shoulder as if he was checking that I was real.

"You're really here," he said in awe. "You really made it."

I smiled at him. "So did you."

His face immediately fell. And I noticed the sunlight reflecting against the wet tracks on his cheeks. "Bella, I'm sorry," he said.

"Uh … for what?" I asked, confused.

"What do you mean, for what?!" Garrett exclaimed. "I wasn't there when you fell out of the helicopter. I didn't have a plan. I couldn't protect everyone."

I sighed. "Garrett, really—"

"It's not your fault," Edward said from my lap. Garrett looked at him with a sad frown, and they exchanged something in silence that I didn't get.

Peter came up to us next with a devastated expression. "Guys, you haven't seen Rosalie yet … have you?"

We all looked around at each other before shaking our heads.

Peter stared down at the floor of the deck while Kate rubbed his back and offered a comforting smile.

"Rosalie's the smartest out of all of us, Peter. I'm sure she's out there," she told him.

He nodded, still sad. "She better be." His sadness suddenly turned to rage. "Cause if she's not, Cullen's gonna _pay_! I know she's tough, but after all these weeks—"

Kate stopped him. "Hold up, weeks?" she asked. "It's only been a few days for us."

Victoria stared at her. "It's been a month since I've seen all of you."

I frowned. "Wait, we've all been experiencing different wavelengths of time _within_ the island?"

"Have we ruled out being in the Matrix?" Benjamin asked with wide eyes. "Or is that still a possibility?"

"Something's changed," Garrett muttered. "El Jardín wasn't like this before."

I looked down and met Edward's eyes, who gave me a meaningful glance, obviously telling me it was time I told the others what had happened.

I cleared my throat. "There's something I should probably tell you guys—"

Victoria suddenly started to breathe heavily and she leaned on the railing for support. "Ugh … it's … happening again," she groaned.

Garrett and Peter looked at her with concern.

"Is Victoria okay?"

"Not exactly," Benjamin told them. "It's actually why we came here. A piece of the Island's Heart is nearby, and when it calls to Vicky, it seems to hurt her."

Kate and Leah helped Victoria to her feet, and she pointed tentatively toward a large atoll along the coast.

"It wants me to go _there_."

Janvier shook his head in protest. "The reefs are too dangerous t'ford with the ship. We'll have to send her in a rowboat."

Victoria gaped at him. "S-send me … alone?"

Leah stepped forward. "Nobody goes alone. I'll go with her."

"You're both basically sisters to me," Kate said. "And sisters don't split up."

"If you're all going, I wanna go!" Emmett said determinedly.

Everyone else quickly declared they were going, too, and Janvier grumbled in annoyance. "A tamed monkey could do this task alone! Why're _all_ of you doing this?!"

"We all lost each other once already," Leah said and glared at him. "I don't think we want to split up after just finding each other." Surprised faces turned to Leah, who blushed a deep red and cleared her throat. "I mean, probably. I wouldn't know."

Edward grinned. "Guys, I think Katniss's finally opening up to us."

Leah huffed. "Pff. Whatever."

"I think what she's trying to say is that we're all in this together," Benjamin jumped in. "So nobody gets left behind, or forgotten."

"Okay there, Stitch," Edward said and shook his head, but couldn't help but grin affectionately. "If we're all going, fine. Two boats should do it. I can swim down to get—" He was interrupted by a coughing fit.

"Edward, in your condition the last place you should be is underwater," Kate told him.

Peter clapped a hand on Garrett's shoulder. "Looks like you're up, brah!"

Garrett's face fell. "I … don't know if I'll be at my best right now."

"Then I'll go with you," I said reassuringly. "You haven't let anyone down, Garrett. Together we can do this."

I helped Edward up on to his feet, and once I was sure he could stand on his own, I turned to Garrett and held my hand out to him.

He stared between me, my hand, and the rest of our friends. After a long silence, his hand grasped mine tightly.

He smiled. "Spoken like a born leader."

"Takes one to know one, right?" I said and smiled back.

Angelique clapped her hands together. "Let us depart then! Prepare the rowboats!"

Janvier's face was the color of rare meat, and his mustache twitched angrily. "Well, you're not leaving me behind! I was promised a crew and I can't trust you not to gallivant off on your own!" He unveiled two large rowboats under tarps on the deck. "Let's be quick, 'lubbers! While the sun's still high!"

We rowed the boats gently into the atoll, following Victoria's directions. Below, a kaleidoscope of colorful fish, coral, and plant life dazzled us.

"Welcome to Neptune Cove, a great place to show a wench a good time," Janvier grinned and laughed.

"Poor wench," Angelique replied with a smirk.

The name of the cover sounded familiar somehow, and I tried to remember where I'd heard it before.

"Broskies, are you seeing these colors?" Peter asked with a gaping mouth.

Emmett grinned. "I've heard some fish have psychedelic effects when you eat 'em!"

Benjamin excitedly pointed at a fish. "Guys, look! I found Nemo!"

Jacorel appeared awed. "Is that your people's name for that fish? How fascinating!"

Garrett craned his neck over the edge and let out a whistle. "How far down does it _go_? I can't see the bottom."

"You'll see soon enough, Michael Phelps," Edward told him with his usual grin in place. I was so relieved he already felt better.

Janvier and Angelique brought the rowboats to a stop as jagged coral formations started to catch along their undersides.

"This looks like the furthest we can take you," Angelique said.

Victoria nodded. "It's definitely close by. Feels like it wants to rip me through the boat."

"That's a deep reef," Edward observed as he peered down. "You got anything to help you breathe underwater?" he asked.

I shook my head. "You know I don't. We left the scuba tank at Sharktooth Isle, so we'll just have to work fast."

"Just be careful," he told me and kissed my temple, obviously hating that he wasn't going with me.

Garrett stripped off his shirt and nodded at me. "Alright. You ready, Bella?"

I, once again, had to settle for swimming in my underwear, and Edward adorably sat in front of me to cover me as I undressed. I leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "They've all seen me in a bikini before. This is no worse than that."

He shook his head. "Yeah, I don't believe that crap. Underwear is completely different from swimwear."

I kissed the shell of his ear and then nodded to Garrett that I was ready.

We launched from the boats and dove into the reef.

As colors swirled around us, I couldn't help but pause and appreciate the beautiful life around us. I noticed a perfect circle of sea anemones, fronds of jagged coral, filled with deep crevices, and a peculiar sand dune.

I decided to check out the sand dune more closely because it felt like the most out of place. Garrett helped to pull me down in between the fish and overgrowth once I'd pointed out the dune to him, and at the bottom, I plummeted my hand into the sand.

The soft sand billowed up and clouded the water. I felt around blindly as the sand obscured my vision, and my hand grabbed something.

I couldn't inspect what it was underwater and my air was about to run out, so I held onto the object and pushed off the sea floor with both feet.

I breached the surface and tread water as Garrett came up next to me. His face was disappointed.

"We didn't find it, did we?"

I held up the object in my hand and it turned out to be an old brass padlock with its key lodged in the hole. I turned it over and saw a few words scratched into the aged metal.

 _No land, no sea, no one will keep us apart._

 _Flora & Eugene, 1920_

The lock was unfastened, so I assumed they never locked it where they had intended to.

Garrett's eyes narrowed, and his voice lowered. "It's not the Heart." He clenched his jaw and sent a huge spray of water flying.

"We'll keep trying until we find it, Garrett," I said, hoping it would calm him down, but it didn't.

"I can't."

"Hey—"

"I said I can't okay! I can't do it! I can't do _anything_ without screwing up and someone getting hurt." He hit the water again. "This whole time I've tried to be the Q.B. Call the shots. Do everything right. And where are we now?" His head slumped forward. "At the end of the world, some of us missing, some of us hurt." He looked down into the reef, the expression on his face shell-shocked.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault. I don't care how strong or tough you think you are. You can't shoulder the blame for things that were out of your control."

"I..."

"You didn't know we were going to be stuck on this island, or about Cullen, or any of this."

"I could have done more, Bella. Made better split decisions."

I groaned in frustration. "Will you cut yourself a break?!"

His eyes widened, but he didn't say anything.

"Every day, we're doing all we can just to survive. And somehow, we're doing it. So stop blaming yourself for everything, and come help me find a magical rock with space-time powers, please?"

He looked away from me, and I couldn't tell if the drops of water on his face were from the sea, or from his eyes. "Ever since I kicked my dad's abusive, alcoholic ass out of the house, I've done everything to carry the load. I didn't want to be a burden on anyone. Not like he was." He rubbed his face and inhaled deeply. "But now, after all that's happened … you saving my ass, keeping us going … I just don't know how to keep pretending like I'm good at this."

A shimmering aura rose from the depths of the reef.

"Garrett, do you see that?" I asked him cautiously.

Both of us froze as a ghostly head surfaced beside us.

"Bella, get behind me!"

From the center of its body, the figure withdrew something small and shiny and extended it to Garrett.

It was a gold watch with the glass broken. On the back of it, I noticed an engraving.

 _Marcus Gayle_

Garrett shook his head. "That's … not possible! It doesn't exist anymore."

The figure continued to reach out imploringly.

"Bella, what do I do here? Do I … take it?"

I nodded encouragingly. "I think it will help!"

Garrett still hesitated, and so, as with Leah and Emmett, I took the object from the figure and handed it to Garrett. As soon as his fingers touched it, we were transported to a training room, where Garrett was poring over pages of playbooks strewn all over the floor.

"If the Seagulls' safety tries what he did last game—"

There was a crisp knock as a short woman wearing a Rams jersey rounded the corner.

"Momma!"

"There's my starting quarterback!" the woman gushed happily. I remembered from one of the many articles written about Garrett at Hartfeldt that his mom's name was Bree.

Garret put his books aside and swept his mom into a big hug.

"Hold on, hold on!" Bree laughed. "Lemme get a good look at you." She pulled out of the hug and craned her neck to look up at Garrett's face. "Oh, those cameras won't know what to _do_ with you!"

Garrett grinned. "Hopefully, they only catch me when I make the good plays."

Bree stepped back and joyfully launched into a cheering routine. " _Get 'em with a forward drive! Keep that winning streak alive! Get 'em Gayle … Give 'em hayle … Goooo, Gayle!_ "

"Wow. Okay," Garrett said with amusement. "Did you just mispronounce 'hell' to rhyme with our name?"

Bree shrugged. "Chant's gotta rhyme somehow!"

Both laughed before sitting down on a nearby bench. Bree instantly caught a hint of worry in her son's eyes.

"Coach said you were workin' too hard. What's wrong, baby?"

Garrett sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I've already had reporters ask me if Dad'll be here. They keep asking about what he's 'telling me'..." Another sigh. "I'm glad we've kept everything under wraps, it's just..." He met Bree's eyes. "I'm trying to be a better man than he was, but it's like I can't stop feeling him over my shoulder."

Bree rubbed his back. "Oh, Garrett..." She cupped a hand to his face which caused him to smile and cover her hand with his.

"I know, I know. I'm not Dad, I'm a different person, I get it."

"But he's a part of you, Garrett. Just as I am. You can't just ignore someone that shaped so much of your life." Bree's eyes turned sad. "I know you still have his watch in your desk drawer … You deserved so much more from him."

"Yeah, well, we don't always get what we deserve," Garrett replied dejectedly. "But even thinking of letting someone down a fraction of the way he did us..."

Bree gave his hand a squeeze. "You have his _strengths_ too. He did actually have a few. Do you remember Thanksgiving the first year your father was gone? How I wouldn't let anyone help me in the kitchen?"

His eyes widened. "How could I forget … especially the trip to the ER after you dropped the turkey pan on your foot."

Bree smiled. "I wanted to prove to everyone that I was fine without him. That I could do everything for everyone else, _and_ take care of myself. 'What doesn't kill us, makes us stronger,' I thought." She shrugged. "The truth is, baby, no one is indestructible. My bones sure wished I sucked it up and asked you for help that day."

Garrett laughed. "Ha. I bet."

"Reporters will say what they want about you. You can't control them. But don't let worrying about your father's mistakes push you into making your own."

"Thanks, Momma. I … really needed to hear that."

Bree grinned. "That's why I said it. Just try to relax. Remember this is the beginning. Remember that you were the number one draft pick and that you're already defining your own legacy, but most importantly, remember that you don't have to carry the world on your shoulder. You got plenty of good folks to share the load with."

"Thanks, Momma … I love you."

"I love you, too, baby. Now relax, take a breath, and go win your first game."

Almost as quickly as it started, the vision ended.

The sun was setting, and I was back in the water with Garrett, who stared at me in awe.

"Bella, that was … just what I needed." He looked down at the damaged watch before clutching it tightly and then smiled at me.

"Feeling better?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Lots."

The mysterious figure started to become hazy, but before it could fade completely, it beckoned us back down to the shining reef.

"I'm gonna follow it," I said.

"Okay … I'm coming, too," Garrett said, and the both of us dove after the figure.

Intense light was coming from somewhere amid the coral formations. Both of us swam to the best of our abilities after the rapidly descending spirit.

When we reached the bottom and dared to glance at the light's source, I saw a broken sphere of crystal.

I clutched the second half of the Island's Heart and allowed my body to float back to the surface.

When I came up, I saw that dusk had fallen and the stars were beginning to come out. Both Garrett and I tread water as we gazed at the crystalline orb in wonder.

He smiled faintly. "You found it."

" _We_ found it."

We paddled back to the rowboats and brandished the Heart proudly to the others.

"You did it!" Victoria gasped.

"We had a little help," I said and hurriedly put my clothes back on as I had started to shiver. Edward noticed and placed his arms around me to warm me up with his body heat.

"It looked like an Electric Light Parade was happening down there," Benjamin said with wide eyes.

"Hey, if that glorified disco ball wants to show you how to get to it, I'm not complaining," Edward said and kissed the top of my head.

I leaned into him, but then I noticed Janvier eying the Heart.

"Mighty fine gem you've got there..." he said.

"Yes," Kate agreed. "And it's not yours." She pointedly took the crystal and placed it in her backpack while staring at Janvier.

"Let's get back to the ship before Cullen's men come searching for it," Leah suggested.

Angelique and Janvier began rowing back to the Dorado, when Emmett froze.

"Uhhh, doodlejumps? Friends?" He pointed a shaky finger to an enormous form darkening the waters beneath us.

Through peaks of waves, I saw familiar dark fins writhing in the deep. Everyone immediately tensed.

"I've got a bad feeling about thi—" Jacorel started but didn't get to finish before a massive wave slammed into the rowboats and the many-toothed maw of Cetus rose in front of us.

* * *

 **A/N:** Goddammit! That Cetus is like a zit that refuses to go away. Right when you think its gone, it pops right back up!

Well, they did find the other half of the Heart, and Cetus is a Guardian, so I guess it's not really strange that he's there.

But to happier news! Victoria is Victoria, and her illness hasn't come back even though she doesn't have her powers anymore.

They got Garrett and Peter back! Yay, but Alistair has a lot to atone for if the others will ever be able to forgive and forget.

Jazz … well … he remembers something. There is the tickle of a memory right at the edge.

Edward got hurt, and it has pushed him down a peg or two. Bruised lungs are not fun and take quite some time to heal. Thank god for Kate's medical knowledge.

Please tell me your thoughts, and also a big smooch your way for those of you who voted for me and also of course to the rest of you as well for supporting this story! It means everything to me! It really does!

Until Thursday,

Stay Awesome!

 **Teaser, Chapter 36**

I glared at Janvier angrily. "Janvier, you bastard! Do you have any idea what you just did, you selfish, double-crossing—"

"Plague-eating _gut worm_!" Angelique finished for me from the other boat.

Janvier crossed his arms. "I did what none of you wallflowers were willin' to do to keep us alive!"

As the thunder crashed and forked lightning hit the waves with loud pops, a piteous cry rose from somewhere deep below.

A hard wave hit the boat, and we all had to hold on tight.

"The storm's getting worse!" Leah cried out.

Tremendous waves began sending the boats soaring and falling like roller coaster cars, but our screams were drowned out by the thunder.

"Hang on! Just _hang on_ , everyone!" I yelled, hoping they could all hear me. I grabbed the oars and tried to control the boat as best as I could, and when I looked over to the other boat, Angelique appeared to be doing the same there.

I rowed with all my might in the opposite direction of the tide, and it seemed to diminish the boat's rocking as we continued to climb and descend the waves.

A flash briefly illuminated a cluster of rocks directly ahead of Angelique's boat, and I knew that if I didn't warn them, they'd crash.


	37. Chapter 36

**A/N:** It's Thursday! Thank you to all your kind words and reviews on the previous chapter when I told you about my placing in the TFFA! Love all of you bunches! You guys are the best readers ever!

So, Cetus is at it again, huh? Let's see how they'll handle him this time ;-)

I'm gonna continue putting the disclaimer here just be sure that everyone is aware of where this story originated.

This story isn't 100 % mine. I have transformed it into a story from an interactive story app called _Choices_ and the creators are Pixelberry Studios.

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 36** }

Janvier tilted his head back and gaped at the sight. "Oh. Bloody. Hell."

"Ol' Nessie's harder to shake than mono," Edward mumbled.

I frowned angrily and yelled at the serpent. "Damn you, Cetus! Why can't you just leave us alone!"

Dark clouds began to gather overhead, and a peal of thunder rang out, prompting another ear-splitting roar.

The full fury of the storm erupted around us. Bright flashes of lightning filled the sky.

Peter held on tightly to his seat. "Yo, I don't think he came to mess around this time!"

"Get us back to the reef!" Garrett yelled over the sound of the storm. "He can't get to us in the shallows!"

Angelique and Janvier struggled to turn the boats, but a dark shape rose to block our path to the atoll.

"Oh god," Benjamin whimpered. "It's his tail!"

"The grinning devil has us trapped!" Angelique cursed from her boat.

Jacorel glared at Cetus with hatred. "Cetus! I swear on my mother's grave, I will cut off your head and mount your skull over my throne!"

A large wave caused us all to scramble to keep our balance in the boats.

"No! My bag!" Kate exclaimed.

Her backpack rolled across the boat and became wedged beneath an oar handle. The light of the Island's Heart streamed through the bag's half-zipped opening.

Cetus's horrible visage turned, drawn by the brilliant light.

Victoria used the momentary calm to boldly face down Cetus from the prow of our boat. "Guardian! I command you to leave this place!"

Her words got the monster's attention, but only appeared to enrage him again.

Garrett and Kate rushed forward to protect her, and Cetus unseeing gaze shifted to Janvier, who was edging closer to the prow.

"Stop him!" Jacorled exclaimed from the other boat. "He has the Heart!"

"What?!" I yelled in shock and whirled around toward the pirate.

Janvier raised the shining half-sphere toward Cetus. "Want this, do you, monster? Then take it!"

With a powerful arm, Janvier threw the Heart at Cetus who opened his maw and swallowed it before disappearing beneath the churning tide.

Benjamin stared at the spot where Cetus had disappeared with wide eyes. "He … _ate_ it?"

" _That_ just happened?" Edward asked with an incredulous expression.

I glared at Janvier angrily. "Janvier, you bastard! Do you have any idea what you just did, you selfish, double-crossing—"

"Plague-eating _gut worm_!" Angelique finished for me from the other boat.

Janvier crossed his arms. "I did what none of you wallflowers were willin' to do to keep us alive!"

As the thunder crashed and forked lightning hit the waves with loud pops, a piteous cry rose from somewhere deep below.

A hard wave hit the boat, and we all had to hold on tight.

"He's leaving, but the storm's only getting worse!" Leah cried out.

Tremendous waves began sending the boats soaring and falling like roller coaster cars, but our screams were drowned out by the thunder.

"Hang on! Just _hang on_ , everyone!" I yelled, hoping they could all hear me. I grabbed the oars and tried to control the boat as best as I could, and when I looked over to the other boat, Angelique appeared to be doing the same there.

I rowed with all my might in the opposite direction of the tide, and it seemed to diminish the boat's rocking as we continued to climb and descend the waves.

A flash briefly illuminated a cluster of rocks directly ahead of Angelique's boat, and I knew that if I didn't warn them, they'd crash.

" _Angelique! Bank left!_ "

She heard the urgency in my voice and pitched her weight to the side to turn the boat. They narrowly missed the rocks, and I exhaled with a tiny bit of relief.

The danger was far from over, though. Suddenly, the sea turned sideways and fell away.

"Guys, it's a tidal wave!" Peter exclaimed in terror.

Our boat was drawn higher and higher by the towering wall of water, and there was absolutely nothing I could do but stare at the tossing sea that looked like it was more than a mile beneath us.

Suddenly, the wave crested and we went flying through the air. I clenched my eyes shut, and it felt like an eternity before I plunged into the water. I didn't know what was up and what was down, and as my oxygen ran out, the world began to fade.

But then, the piercing light of day filled my eyes, and I felt someone's mouth over mine, blowing air into my raw lungs.

"Come on, Princess. Come back to me, baby."

Edward placed his mouth on mine again and then carefully pumped my chest with the heels of his hands, and I felt the salty water travel up my windpipe, and when it hit the back of my throat, I coughed and it spewed out of my mouth.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Edward breathed out and helped me over to my side. He stroked my back as the last bit of water left my body, and then he wiped away the tears that had started to fall down my face in response to almost drowning … _again_.

I couldn't even keep count on how many times the ocean had almost become my grave since we arrived on El Jardín.

Carefully, Edward helped me sit up, and I saw the rest of the group huddled around us. Garrett was standing by the shoreline and searched for any sign of other survivors.

"Angelique and Janvier haven't shown up," he said. "Maybe they washed up somewhere else."

Victoria suddenly tilted her head toward the jungle. "Um … do you guys hear that?"

A faint melody came from the rainforest lining the shore.

Someone was playing guitar nearby.

Edward's arms tightened around me as if he felt threatened by the melody. "Sounds like we ain't alone," he said cautiously.

"We should check it out," I said and asked Edward to help me stand up.

"Maybe you should stay here and rest. We can send a few to check it out on their own," he said, obviously not wanting me to strain myself.

I shook my head. "I don't think we should separate right now." I gave him a faint smile. "But if something happens, I'll stay in the background and hide, I promise."

He didn't like it, but he relented with the insistence that I leaned on him while we walked. I didn't complain about that because I still felt shaky.

A short distance away, we found a ruined structure almost completely overgrown with clinging vines. At the center of what must have once been an impressive courtyard, an amphitheater descended toward a small stage.

"I think these are Mayan ruins!" Benjamin gasped in awe. "I learned about them in Pre-Colonial Art History."

The source of the music was a young man sitting against a wall at one side of the stage. He stopped playing when he sensed our presence.

"Hello?" he called out. "Someone else here?" He finally caught sight of us, and he put away his guitar.

"He's kind of cute," Victoria mumbled next to me.

"More than cute," Kate agreed. "He's full-on _dreamy_."

Edward shook his head at them and his arm around my waist tightened. "Are you kiddin' me? I wouldn't care about his looks right now, ladies. That's a paratrooper kit he's wearing."

Leah nodded. "He's probably got some firearms on him. We'd better watch ourselves."

Garrett narrowed his eyes, which were filled with suspicion. "We should definitely watch ourselves," he said and glared at Kate and Victoria disapprovingly.

The man walked over to a small pot perched atop a campfire and stirred its contents merrily before calling out across the courtyard. "Plenty of room here if you'd care to join my camp."

I hesitated. "He looks suspicious," I said. "Can't say I trust soldiers a whole lot right now." Edward cleared his throat, and when I looked up at him, his eyes were filled with amused question. I rolled my eyes in response. "You know what I mean."

He chuckled quietly, but then got serious again. "We should find out what he's up to," he said.

Victoria huffed. "Oh, come on! Did you guys even hear that song?"

Jacorel nodded. "It was very beautiful."

Garrett shook his head and began walking warily toward the young man. The rest of us trailed behind him.

"Hey!" he shouted, and the man turned to him.

"Hey, mac. Pleased to meet you. I'm James."

"You with Arachnid?" Garrett interrogated harshly.

James looked confused. "Arach … what?"

"Don't try to play dumb, bro," Peter said. "McKenzie give you all this gear?"

"Look, don't snap your cap, pal," James said and held up his hands in surrender. "I don't know anything about any Arachnid or McKenzie." He sighed sadly. "I'm on my own out here. Have been since the Shenandoah got brought down by U-boats."

Edward's eyes widened in shock. "You're sayin' … submarine torpedoes sunk your ship?"

He nodded. "Germans really know what they're doing with those. We got hit in the zero dark hundred and were taken totally unaware."

Victoria took a step forward. "We're stranded on El Jardín, too."

James smirked at her. "Now that sure is a shame. A pretty girl like you must have a lot of friends back home."

She giggled. "Oh, well, heh … actually, all of my friends are here!"

Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Princess, his uniform's downright _antique_..."

I understood what he was getting at, and I tread carefully with my question. "James, what year do you think it is?"

He shrugged. "Last I saw a calendar, 1941. But there's not much use in keeping track of time here."

"So you _are_ a World War II soldier," Benjamin said. "You were fighting Nazis before it was even cool!"

James looked confused by Benjamin's statement. "Something like that, I guess," he said with a small smile.

"Well, you got my respect," Edward said and held out his hand for James to shake. "Edward Masen, former Navy pilot."

"A flyboy," James said and accepted Edward's hand. "Pleasure." He returned to the pot and resumed stirring.

"So how long have you been here then?" Leah asked.

"Long enough to stop worrying about it," James replied with ease. "Can I interest you all in some chili or do you wanna keep beating your gums all day?"

Emmett grinned. "Dude's unflappable. I like him."

Garrett exhaled sharply and shrugged. "I guess he's alright." He appraised James one last time. "So you really don't know anything about the Arachnid paramilitary outfit? Or Cullen?"

James thought for a second, and then he nodded in realization. "You mean those machine men? Yeah, they've been around." He gestured toward a different part of the fallen structure around us. "I saw a bunch of them come out of the ruins. Looked like they were searching for somebody." He scrutinized us. "Is it you they're trying to find?"

I sighed. "Well, the short answer is … yes."

"Huh," James said in deep thought, but then he brightened up. "You can hide here for as long as you like. There's a vista over a waterfall a few minutes away that's good for scouting."

"Probably a good idea to send a couple people up there to keep a lookout," Edward said, and we all agreed.

James set down the ladle and wiped his hands. "I can show you how to get there."

"You need any help in the kitchen in the meantime?" Emmett asked him and walked over to the pot.

"Sure. More cooks mean more food. There are some mangoes you could slice up in that rucksack," he said and pointed at the bag.

Emmett winked with a grin. "Comin' right up!"

"I wouldn't mind helping to keep watch," Victoria said with a soft smile. "A waterfall sounds perfect right about now. You wanna come, too, Bella?"

I looked at her, and I realized with a start that she had developed such strength during our ordeals that I wasn't the least bit worried about letting her go with James by herself. "You go ahead, Vicky. I'm going to stay here and get some more rest."

"Damn right you are, Princess," Edward said and kissed my temple before helping me sit down.

A breeze wafted by and blew Victoria's hair in her face. James raised a hand and smoothly tucked it behind her ear.

"It's a beautiful view," he told her. "I'm happy to share it with a beautiful gal."

"Oh..." Victoria's cheeks flushed with color and then she smiled. "That's … very kind of you."

"You two have fun being lookouts! I'll take this chili from good to _dope_!" Emmett called after them as they started up the trail. He lifted the ladle and slurped a small sip of the broth. "Hm, what's _in_ this? I've never tasted anything like it." He took up a jar and squinted at something written on it. Then he gasped. "Brachiosaurus meat?!"

I looked at him in shock. "Wait, we're eating dinosaur?"

Peter puffed his cheeks and exhaled with a goofy grin. "Damn. That's hardcore."

Kate wrinkled her nose. "Ew. I think I'd rather eat grass."

Emmett took another taste. "Actually, this tastes pretty good. Just let me see what I can do." He walked around the campsite and added what few herbs and vegetables James had on hand.

While the rest of us waited, Peter picked up the guitar and clumsily began picking out a melody, but when the rest of us couldn't take more of his playing, Edward took it from him to play instead.

Eventually, James and Victoria returned, both of them grinning ear to ear.

"What is that melody?" Kate asked with a hint of annoyance. "I recognize it from somewhere."

Edward chuckled. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked. "It's 'Over the Rainbow.'"

"Wow," I said in awe. "I had no idea you could play guitar."

He shrugged with a smirk. "Don't be too impressed. It's the only song I can play."

Benjamin laughed. "At least you're better than Peter."

Peter narrowed his eyes. "My rendition of Wonderwall was _beautiful_!"

James looked into the pot over the fire with a broad grin. "Smells like you've been busy."

"Yup. Would love your feedback, dude!" Emmett handed the ladle to James, who took a hearty sip.

"This is … amazing! How did you get so much flavor in there?" he asked with a surprised expression.

Emmett grinned. "Coconut milk. Also, love. Always cook with love."

James grabbed a few shelled out coconut halves from his rucksack, and Garrett took the ladle and began serving everyone. "Sit down, Em. You've earned it."

When everyone had a bowl, we raised them in a toast to one another and dug in.

"Oh. My. God," Edward said and put emphasis on each word.

"This is the best chili I've ever had," Leah stated in wonder.

Peter had already inhaled his bowl and went back to the pot for seconds. "Buddy's still got his skills!"

Emmett blushed adorably. "Thanks to Grandma … and Bella."

Just then, an eerie noise came out of the ruins. Something between rustling, chattering, and shrieking. A chill crept down my spine.

"I'm not the only one who heard that, right?" I asked and looked around at the others.

"I heard it," Garrett said and looked warily over his shoulder. "What was that?"

"That's just the ghost," James stated nonchalantly.

Kate glanced at him with wide eyes. " _Just_ a ghost?"

Jacorel looked interested. "How auspicious! Has it been here long?"

James shrugged. "I'm not sure. I've tended not to stay in one place for too long."

"So, uh, is this a Casper the Friendly Ghost situation or—" Benjamin said worriedly, and just then, the noise surged in strength and we had to put down our bowls to cover our ears. "Nope. That's definitely a Dementor."

A loud crash came from the trees on the other side of the clearing, and my heart started beating so hard I could feel it in my throat.

"That didn't sound like a ghost," I said nervously. "We should hide."

Everyone scrambled to flatten themselves to the ground or huddle against a ruined wall. I peeked my head out and saw a flash of Arachnid armor. I immediately met Edward's eyes and gave him a small nod to tell him my suspicion had been correct.

He groaned inaudibly.

The soldiers were too busy retreating to even notice the campsite, though. One of them shouted into his com radio. "Squad Beta Commander to Control, we need backup here! Repeat, requesting backup!"

As their footsteps faded, we carefully returned to camp.

"Nope, that is _not_ a friendly ghost," Emmett said and shook his head.

Leah hesitated, though. "Actually … I think it might be."

Edward looked at her warily. "You did see the soldiers screaming like babies, right, Katniss?"

She glanced at me and then pulled out the photo of her family. "Remember the thing that approached me on the beach? What if that spirit is also _this_ spirit?"

Emmett pulled out his Grandma's recipe book. "I hear you. That ghost thing helped me out of a real tight spot."

Garrett rubbed his father's watch on his wrist. "Helped me too. Whatever this spirit is, it's definitely a friend."

"Whether it's a friend or not, if the soldiers are here it probably means Cullen's interested in it," Victoria pointed out.

"Do you think it has to do with the Heart?" Garrett asked her.

"If Cullen wants it, most likely," I interjected.

Edward looked skeptical. "Alright, but how do we keep a _ghost_ out of Cullen's hands?"

"Forget that," Peter said. "How do we get it to _talk_ to us? Offer it a tribute?"

Benjamin brightened up. "On Dia de los Muertos, my abuelita would light candles and make sugar skulls. Would that work?"

Kate huffed. "Do you see any candles or sugar just _laying_ around?"

"We could kill a small animal," Emmett suggested.

I shook my head, feeling very uncomfortable with the subject. "As _delightful_ as that sounds, Arachnid could be back any moment. We don't have time for that."

James waved us all away. "This is too complicated. Why not just walk in and see what we can find?"

"We don't really need your help, but thanks," Edward told him, but it caused Victoria to glare at him.

"Edward, be reasonable!"

Emmett shrugged. "I mean, walking in seems like less work than making it mad. Or killing a squirrel."

"But how do we know this won't end like a horror movie?" Benjamin asked.

"Only one way to find out, right?" I said and plucked up my courage.

"I'm coming, but just so I can say 'I told you so' when we're about to get murdered," Kate said with a less than excited expression.

As we approached the dark doorway at the end of the courtyard, the noise filled our ears again. I clenched my teeth and tried to block it out.

"It's not too late to turn around yet, is it?"

"Come on bro, we don't have time to chicken out," Peter said and elbowed Benjamin in an attempt to encourage him. "Let's just do this before it gets dark."

"You mean like you did at the haunted house sophomore year?" Kate asked him with a grin and winked.

He huffed. "I got no idea what you're talking about! The zombies led me out the emergency exit so I could see the _real, hardcore_ part of the house."

I gently shouldered by Peter and began walking up the steps as calmly as I could, and it caused Kate to chuckle.

"See? Bella's going! You can't not go now!"

Peter grumbled and followed behind me.

As everyone walked through the shadowy doorway, rustling noises seemed to close in around us. A shiver went down my spine, and the hairs stood up on my arms.

"Is it just me, or did it get _very_ cold for a tropical environment?"

"Hey, Spirit Dude," Emmett called out shakily. "Buddy, ol' pal, ol' friend. We're not here to hurt you. Be nice. Please."

"It's a ghost, Em, not a puppy," Kate gritted out, but I could see how terrified she was.

As we made our way down rough, uneven steps, I stumbled and caught my hand on the wall.

"You okay, Princess?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just—" I looked at my hand and it was very bloody. "That's not my blood." I glanced at the wall, and words were written across it in thick swaths of fresh blood.

 _STAY AWAY_

"This is friendly-ghost-speak for 'Hi, be my friend,' right?" Benjamin asked and looked slightly nauseous.

"There's more!" James exclaimed. "Cast an eyeball at this!"

On the opposite wall was another message.

 _YOU DON'T BELONG HERE_

 _I CAN TASTE YOUR FEAR_

Edward looked suddenly doubtful. "What emo punk band is this ghost listening to?"

"Hopefully one that's pacifistic."

"Let's just have a look around and be quick about it," I said uneasily. "We don't know when Arachnid's coming back."

What appeared to be an old fountain filled with dark green water was mounted on a wall to my left, and behind me sat a makeshift shrine covered in bizarre trinkets and dead candles. Another wall was half-destroyed by a large tree.

I was about to walk over to the fountain when something on the shrine caught my eye. I turned and joined Jacorel and Benjamin who were already investigating the collection of trinkets that sat around a wooden idol.

"What is this?" Benjamin inquired.

"Do you remember the religious war that my people fought?" Jacorel asked him. "Some sects believed praying to individual Catalysts would bring them sooner."

With shaky hands, I picked up the tarnished silver pen with an engraving along the side.

 _Tanya Denise Miller_

"This belongs to Tanya!" I exclaimed in shock.

"What?! She was here?" Benjamin asked.

"Perhaps," Jacorel replied and examined the idol closer.

Benjamin looked at the pen. "This pen looks _old_ , Bella. This much tarnish on silver—"

"Nooooo!" Peter suddenly cried out from the other side of the room.

Everyone turned in his direction, and he was stooping inside a narrow alcove. In his arms, he shakily held a skeleton. An unmistakable black and red streak of hair was still attached to its decaying scalp, and all too familiar bracelets dangled from its wrists.

Victoria looked absolutely devastated. "Is that … that can't be Rosalie, right?"

Peter mournfully removed the bracelets from her bony wrists and held them up for everyone to see. His body was shaking. Emmett gasped, and Kate backed away, horrified.

"No..." she whimpered.

"There's writing over here..." Emmett said quietly. "It says, 'You'll be next.'"

Victoria started to cry and Garrett angrily kicked at the tree. Peter just stood there, his face red with rage.

"We had only just … I was going to..." He clenched his fists around the bracelets, for once in his life looking small and defenseless.

"Peter..." Kate tried carefully. Her hand reached out to his shoulder, but he stormed off in rage and punched at the wall.

He let out a roar and punched over and over until his knuckles were raw and bloody.

"Hey man, hold on—" Garrett attempted to pull him from the wall, but Peter pushed him back so hard, he fell on the stones.

"Peter, stop!" I exclaimed, hoping to get through to him. "You need to breathe!"

Peter whipped his head around and glared into the dark recesses of the ruin. "Hey! Ghost! Come out so I can kick your ass!" He beat his fist against another stone when suddenly a loud snap echoed across the plaza.

The floor beneath all of us began to shake.

"Uh, Big Guy … I think you made it angry," Edward said and looked around the room in fear.

Before we could do anything else, the floor sank a foot, and we all screamed in fright and surprise.

"Hang on to something!"

The stone groaned as it somehow pulled apart, and it left us less room to stand on by the second.

"I told you so..." Kate mumbled.

I turned away and grabbed onto the uneven stone bricks of the wall which created sturdy handholds, and then worriedly looked over my shoulder at my friends.

Everyone scrambled up the tree or onto the wall, except Peter, who just stood there as the floor receded.

"Peter, don't be stupid!" Kate yelled at him. "Get to safety!"

Before anyone could stop him, he jumped down into the space under the floor.

"Peter!"

I heard a thud as he landed, and suddenly, the gap in the floor began to close back up again. Kate broke away from the group and scrambled over to the edge.

"What are you doing?!" Garrett cried after her.

"I am _not_ letting him get stuck down there alone!" she replied determinedly, and then she let go of the ledge and disappeared.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Garrett said and leaped from a tree branch to the sliding floor. He hooked his arms around the edge and swung down.

As Edward helped Emmett down, Benjamin gulped at me. "All for one and one for all, right?"

"Here goes nothing!" I turned against the wall and launched myself into the gap. The stone snapped closed above us and left us all in darkness.

I stumbled and landed in a pile with the others. We all groaned as we tried to detangle our limbs from each other.

"Who's elbow is in my back?"

"I can't feel my arm!"

"This is not an ideal cuddle puddle."

Slowly, we were able to separate and stand back up to look around the dark cavern. A small shaft of light illuminated Peter as he, once again, beat his fists against the wall.

"Come out, asshat! I need to punch you out of existence!"

"Dude, the ghost may not have a corporeal form," Emmett pointed out to him.

"I don't _care_!"

Garrett's powerful hands seized Peter's upper arms and forced them to lock eyes with each other. "I know it hurts, man. I know. I feel it too. We all do. We all cared about Rosalie. But just take a second. Breathe. Let yourself feel whatever you're feeling."

Peter's bloodshot eyes slowly softened the longer Garrett looked at him. He struggled out of his grasp to collapse on the stone stairs.

I sat down next to him. "Peter, we have to focus," I said, but he didn't like that.

"Screw that, Bella! Rose is _dead_. Don't you understand?!"

"We're all in shock, Peter," I tried again. "We don't know how to process her death either, but we can't avenge her if we don't survive whatever has trapped us here. Or keep Cullen from getting it."

"Bella's right," Leah agreed somberly. "We're all with you, Peter. We know it hurts, but we need to focus on surviving right now."

Peter slumped to his knees. "I'm just … so tired of never being good enough. I wasn't good enough to get drafted—"

Garrett gaped at him. "Wait, what?"

Peter ignored him. "I wasn't good at school, I wasn't … I couldn't get to Rose fast enough." He shook his head. "It's just … why couldn't it have been _me_?!" He broke down completely and started to sob, something I'd never seen him do before. "She beat me at everything! She was smarter, cooler, always knew what to do … why is she gone, and a dumb, worthless loser like _me_ still here?!"

Tears spilled from his eyes, and his sobs were the only sound echoing around the cavern.

Benjamin's sudden gasp cut through the silence. He slowly raised a finger at a glowing rock wall. "Is that what I think it is?"

"That's it!" Leah's eyes widened as the same ghostly form we'd seen before approached us.

Peter's eyes followed the bright figure in disbelief. "You! You killed my friend!" He swung at the luminescent figure when it floated down the stairs, but his fist passed through it. "I hate you! I hate you! I—… why isn't it hurting me?"

"Because it's Rosalie?" Kate suggested with uncertainty.

"What?!" Victoria gaped at her.

"Think about it. Who else's spirit would do things to try to help us?" Kate went on.

Garrett nodded. "Of course..."

Peter's face twisted with anguish, though he tried to hide it. "Rose? I'm … I'm so sorry." His voice cracked and his hands almost looked like they were clasped in prayer. "I didn't find you fast enough. I wasn't there when you needed me. I was so sure that you'd be okay, and then I, I..."

The figure didn't react, and Peter's mouth contorted in grief.

"I failed you."

The bright silhouette leaned down and held out a small, silvery ring. Peter turned his eyes to me and gulped hard.

"I don't know what to do. Help me out here, Bella," he pleaded with me.

"Take it, Peter," I encouraged, and Leah, Emmett, and Garrett agreed with me.

Peter reached out and held the ring in his hand. "It's … my class ring. My parents picked this one out a while ago. They were gonna give it to me at graduation." He held it out to show us.

I was suddenly standing on a football field packed with fans. _Super Bowl_ was emblazoned on the grass. The Eagles lead the Rams by four points, and five seconds were left on the clock.

"We can still pull this off," Garrett said. "Peter, can you make a hole for me?"

"All day, every day, bro," Peter grinned.

"Alright, let's do this … 64, 96, Fireball … Hut hut!"

The defensive lineman barreled down toward Garrett, but Peter pushed him hard to the side. "Oh, no you don't!"

Garrett scrambled up the middle and flew past the front line, but two defenders came from the side and began to pull him down.

"I'm open!" Peter yelled.

Garrett lateraled the ball to Peter before he was taken down. Defenders tried to stop him, but he rolled through them straight to the end zone.

" _I don't believe it! The Rams win! The Rams win the Super Bowl!"_

The field goal flew between the posts, and Peter and Garrett pulled into a tight hug.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Garrett cheered.

Fireworks exploded overhead as they brought out the trophy. Peter and Garrett lifted it aloft and then I was drawn away from the field and into an airy, modern loft office. The guys were putting their game controllers down and high-fived one another.

"You are just as good a lineman in a game as you are in real life, man!" Garrett praised.

Peter chuckled. "Maybe real-life me five years ago. Not a lot of lineman training behind this desk." They shared a laugh as Peter closed the test rig. "For real, bro, thanks for coming in for our cover photo shoot. You've become _Touchdown 2021_ 's biggest selling point."

"Anything for you! Just gotta make sure the game only has my good plays in it," Garrett said and winked.

"We literally had to nerf your stats in the game because real life you is OP, dude. I think you're fine."

Garrett glanced around Digital Sports Entertainment's game studio with a small smile. Peter went silent and stared at the photo of the two of them in their college football uniforms which he kept on his desk.

"Hey, G?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you know when you're good enough at what you do?"

Garrett looked surprised. "Where's this coming from?"

Peter shrugged. "Well, you're literally one of the best athletes in the world, Emmett basically _owns_ the Cooking Network … sometimes, I just … don't know if I can keep up, you know?"

"Dude—"

Peter waved it away. "I know, it's dumb."

Garrett gestured at the controller. "You're working on one of the biggest game franchises in the world. You found a life that makes you happy. Honestly, man, I'm really proud of you."

"Really?"

"Since getting this job, I gotta say I feel like you've come into your own. You stopped trying to pull people down, and found something you loved. I think that's awesome."

Peter grinned. "I haven't even told you about CheeseFry-day."

"Let me guess, you get cheese fries on Fridays?"

"It's the best!"

A photographer came up to them. "Alright, Mr. Gayle. We're ready for your shoot. Follow me, please."

Garrett smiled at Peter. "I think that's my cue."

"Yeah, and I got a meeting coming up. But hey—" He clasped a hand on Garrett's shoulder. "Thanks, man. I mean it. I don't know how I would've gotten here without you."

"No, man. This is all you, Peter."

In the blink of an eye, I was back in the cavern with Peter. Everyone was staring at the two of us and the ghostly figure.

"Did you just see—?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I did."

Peter turned to the spirit, who seemed to shine brighter. "I think … I know what she's trying to tell me." Despite his watery eyes, Peter smiled up at the spirit. "Rosie, if it's you, I just wanna say something, before you go." Peter swallowed. "I think I'm in love with you, and I don't know how to stop. I don't think I can." He sighed. "I just started to think that I could be your Player 2..." He cracked again and covered his face in anguish. "I wish I could've stopped this from happening. But I know why you showed me the future. You want me to keep going. So … I'll do my best."

The spirit extended its hand toward Peter and continued to do so as it faded into the wall.

"Goodbye." Peter stifled his tears into his battered hands. Garrett and Kate rushed forward and wrapped their arms around him.

"We're right here, Peter. Right here."

"I'm such a wuss. Why couldn't I..."

As Peter's mutterings trailed off, I heard two soft footsteps, followed by an unmistakable voice.

"Why couldn't you, what?"

Everyone whirled around in shock.

"You're alive!" Victoria exclaimed.

"Then what just..." Leah said as she tried to puzzle together the pieces of everything that had happened.

Peter wiped his eyes and stared at her in disbelief. "Rose? Is that you?"

She looked slightly different. Her hair was shorter and her blonde roots were quite visible. Her clothes were torn and dirty, her piercings were gone, and she had obviously lost quite a bit of weight, but it was definitely Rosalie.

"Peter, did you, uh … mean all that stuff? About me dying?" Even in the dark cavern, I could see the glimmer of tears in her eyes.

Peter bolted forward and pulled her into a tight hug. "It's you! You're not dead! You're really not dead!"

"Peter, you're crushing me," she groaned out.

He set her down, but didn't pull away. "Sorry about that. Actually, not sorry. You're alive!"

Rosalie tried to regain her aloof attitude. "If I do die, you're _not_ allowed to speak at my funeral. That was cheesy as hell."

Peter pressed his lips to hers and held her close.

I grinned. "Should we turn around, or..."

Rosalie flipped a middle finger to us as she passionately returned the kiss. Eventually, they reluctantly broke apart and she appraised him. "I guess it's cool that you're not dead or whatever either."

"Rosalie, _you_ were the ghost this whole time?" I asked her.

She grinned. "Yep."

"The spooky noises? The floor opening up?"

"Speakers, playing sounds on a randomized time interval," she replied, shrugging.

"The blood?" Edward asked cautiously.

"I've had to eat a few squirrels the last few months, and figured the blood was a nice touch."

Emmett blinked. "A few _months_?!"

Rosalie looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, let's just skip past that part."

"But … the floor!" Kate pressed. "How did you do that?"

"You mean my masterpiece." Rosalie dug out a flashlight and pointed it at the ceiling. A large series of wires and supports rested under each stone square.

I chuckled. "You certainly seemed to fool those Arachnid troops."

"Did they piss their pants this time?" she asked hopefully. "I hope I got it on video."

Victoria spoke, and she was still confused. "I get pretending to be a ghost, but why fake your own death?"

Rosalie shrugged. "Cullen can't kill me if he thinks I'm dead."

"You convinced _us_ ," Garrett pointed out.

"Yeah, well." She brushed it off. "You're here. I'm here. It all worked out."

"That still doesn't explain the glowy thing that's trying to give us stuff," Emmett said, and it caused Rosalie to frown.

"Glowy thing? I didn't have a glowy thing."

Edward crossed his arms defensively, the way I noticed he did when he was uncomfortable. "Okay, then … who the hell is Beetlejuice, and why is he coming after us?"

That's when I heard heavy, metallic footsteps coming down the stairs. All of us huddled together protectively, and I turned to see who it was.

"I'm afraid there's something else you need to worry about."

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I have to keep you on your toes somehow to make you come back to me next week, ya know ;-)

Cetus ate the Heart :-O Do you think that will have consequences? In that case, which kind?

Bella should stay out of the water. She always almost ends up drowning. She's damn lucky Edward is always there to save her.

James has joined our little gang. What do you think? Is he telling the truth? Can he be trusted? Remember to not judge him by other stories standard. Only judge him from what you've read of him here, key? :-P

We thought Rose was dead there for a second, but she's not, and she'd been on her own for _months_? What the hell is up with the time loop?

All of them are back together again, except Tanya who is still with Alistair and Cullen, but who was that coming down the steps of the cavern?

Give me your thoughts, please! I live for them :-*

Until next week,

Stay Awesome!

 **Teaser, Chapter 37**

Rosalie looked uncomfortable as she stared into the misty forest. "Am I the only one who feels like we're out of extra lives in Evil Mode?" she asked us and then swallowed as if she was nauseous.

"What are you afraid of, ghoulie girl?" James asked, unimpressed by her unease. "It's a field of dead trees."

She glared at him. "I've been on the island long enough to know that it's _never_ just a field of dead trees, stupid! And don't call me that again; _ever_."

Edward grinned. "Uncle Sam and I are on the same page, though. This is the first normal part of the forest I've seen around here … you know, aside from the skeleton trunks."

Kate rolled her eyes at him. " _Please_. You two aren't even in the same _book_ ," she said insultingly.

He leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Should I remind her that she hit on me relentlessly when we landed here?" he asked with a smirk, and I laughed.

"No," I told him and then wrapped an arm around his waist. "Besides, she's right. James and you are not in the same book."

"No? Are you saying I've been replaced?" he asked with a frown. He thought I was fawning over James as well.

I shook my head. "Never," I reassured him. "I'm saying _he'll_ never be in _your_ league." I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek, and that pleased smirk he often sported instantly reappeared.

"Guys!" Garrett called for attention. "We have a lot to do before the sun goes down."


	38. Chapter 37

**A/N:** A few of you guessed right on who entered in the previous chapter! ;-) Some truths will be told in this one and a new element of weirdness will be introduced!

I'm gonna continue putting the disclaimer here just be sure that everyone is aware of where this story originated.

This story isn't 100 % mine. I have transformed it into a story from an interactive story app called _Choices_ and the creators are Pixelberry Studios.

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 37}**

Everyone stared in surprise as the figure in the red spacesuit slowly descended a set of stairs toward us.

Rosalie appeared to be the most stunned of us all. "How did they get past my security system?" she mumbled. "No one comes in here without me knowing about it!"

I glanced around the cavern and noticed several small, glowing time rifts like the ones Edward, Leah, and I had seen during the eruption. I wondered if the Endless had escaped into one of them as well because I was positive they wouldn't have survived the lava otherwise.

"So you're alive," I said. "I thought I saw the lava swallow you."

"This suit makes lava a momentary inconvenience, at worst," the Endless replied, and the others turned to me with shock shining in their eyes.

"Bella, you _know_ this person?" Kate asked gapingly.

I inhaled deeply. "Guys … this is the Endless," I told them, and I noticed how Edward's eyes immediately narrowed suspiciously.

Jacorel, on the other hand, immediately dropped to his knees in reverence.

"Harrvel said that the Endless prophesied the end of the world, and us stopping it..." Benjamin said, trailing off at the end.

I swallowed thickly as I started to feel very uncomfortable, but it was time for my friends to know the entire truth. "Right. About that. Endless, could you … remove your helmet?"

"Very well," the Endless complied and unhooked a clasp at the neck of the suit. She pulled the helmet off and revealed the eerily familiar, although much older, face.

Everyone took a step back in shock simultaneously.

"As you can see, the Endless is … me," I told them quietly.

"W-what?!" Jacorel stuttered.

Edward inched closer to me, and I could see that even though he had already known about it, he was still shaken by the sight. I appreciated it so much when he wrapped his arm around me in support.

Peter blinked in confusion. "How can this _geezer_ be you? You're way younger! And standing in front of us!"

The Endless smiled fondly at the others. "I've been in El Jardín's time loop for many, many years, Peter."

"We've landed on the island several times," I explained solemnly. "The first time, everyone died … except me. That version of me learned how to reset the time loop in order to save everyone." I looked into her familiar brown eyes. "It didn't work. So she tried again. And again. And again."

"What?" Emmett asked and looked at the Endless sympathetically. "Old-Bella, how many times have you done this?"

"2,139 times," she said, and then turned to me with proud eyes. "But thanks to Bella, it's all been worth it."

"We've..." Victoria struggled with getting the words out. "Are you saying we have all _died_ over two thousand times?"

I nodded and thought about the idols and shuddered. "It turns out, altering the course of time and history takes a lot more effort than you'd think."

"I don't understand," Jacorel said devastatingly. "The Endless One is a prophet to our people! Without the Endless—"

It tore at me to be the one to tell him the truth, but it had to be done. "Without the Endless, the Kaarii religion wouldn't have Catalysts, Raan'losti … any of it."

He shook his head and looked at my older self in desperation. "That can't be! Endless One, tell me this isn't true."

The Endless met his eyes apologetically. "I tried so many times, in so many ways, to convince your people to keep my friends alive. In the end … this was the only way."

"But my people fought _wars_ because of you! They _died_ because of you!" Jacorel exclaimed angrily.

"As a king, you must understand the hard decisions that are made to protect those you love," the Endless told him to make him understand, and he did.

Jacorel's angry expression fell, and he suddenly looked very tired.

James, who had been very quiet for a long time, shook his head. "I've seen some sights on this island, but this..."

"Bella, you knew this?" Leah asked me, her eyes shining with betrayal. "The whole time?! Why didn't you _tell_ us anything? We're your _friends_!"

"It was too painful," I told them honestly. I knew I deserved their anger and their betrayed feelings, and I didn't try to justify my decisions to keep it from them, but it was the truth, and they were entitled to it. "When I touched the idols, I saw all of you die," I finally admitted. "And then when I found out these visions were actual things that happened over two thousand times … and all of that could be for nothing if we don't stay one step ahead of Cullen..." I sighed as I tried to organize my thoughts and make my words comprehensible. "Every time I had the chance to explain, I just … couldn't."

My sight got blurry as tears welled in my eyes both from guilt and the pain brought up by the memories of the visions. I was surprised when I felt a pair of thin but strong arms wrap themselves around me.

"Oh, Bella … I understand," Victoria said. "Sometimes it's easier to bury the pain than talk about it."

"I know this is a lot for you to process," the Endless said to regain everyone's attention. "But time is not on our side. We have a lot to discuss."

Garrett, Kate, and Leah were the most hesitant, and I looked at them pleadingly.

"Please … I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but it's because of the Endless that we've survived this long. We ought to hear what she has to say."

With a small sigh, Garrett nodded, and the Endless gave an appreciative smile, but then it fell as she told us what was happening.

"Cullen is mere days away from perfecting his method of extracting energy from the Island's Heart. Soon, the loop will collapse and this island … all of you … may cease to be depending on his whim." She attempted an encouraging smile. "I've come to tell you of a way you can reclaim the first half of the Heart."

Peter crossed his arms defiantly and frowned angrily. "So we're just supposed to put on the military gear again and march back to his hideout?" he asked sarcastically.

"That barely worked the first time," Rosalie agreed with him.

"He's probably expecting us anyway," I said, knowing they were right. "And we don't even know where Cullen _is_ right now."

"He's moved his base to a sealed compound beneath the Observatory," the Endless told us. "From there, he can oversee all of his facilities at once, and this time you'll need a very particular set of skills to bypass his defenses."

"Such as?" Edward asked, still suspicious.

The Endless turned to him. "Do you recall the Kaarii warriors that you sent through a portal at The Ethereal?"

Emmett shuddered. "If by recall you mean having nightmares about it on the regs, then yeah."

"Some of them were killed by Cullen's assassin," the Endless explained. "But others were transported to an extremely distant future where their descendants learned to survive by foraging through fractures in time." She looked at the time rifts, and I understood what fractures she meant. "The recent eruption has shifted the chronoscape of El Jardín again, and it brought them back to our present. Go to them. They can help you reach the Heart undetected."

"If this is so urgent, why aren't you doing it yourself?" Leah blackly questioned.

"Due to the instability of the crux within Mount Suerte, I'm afraid my hands are tied," she replied contritely and looked down at her mechanical limb. "Well. Hand." She turned back toward the staircase.

"Wait!" I stopped her. "I have one more question." She nodded for me to go ahead. "How can we trust you?" I asked because I was still uncertain of the Endless's sincerity myself. It didn't matter if she really was me.

"Yeah, I can't say it's easy to trust stuff around here," Edward agreed. "Few too many mirrors and smokescreens."

"I..." the Endless started and then sighed. She looked straight at Victoria. "Vicky likes dolphins because her first family outing, once she got better, was to Marine World."

Victoria gasped. "How did you...?"

"Rosalie and Peter frequently prank the group to raise everyone's spirits. Sometimes, Emmett helps," the Endless continued.

Rosalie huffed and rolled her eyes. "I mean, I personally wasn't doing it to raise everyone's—"

"Garrett won't eat until everyone else has food, or until Kate nags him to stop letting his food get cold," she went on and described everyone in intimate detail. A stunned silence set in. When she turned to Edward, she smiled fondly. "I know quite a lot about you as well, but I won't tell because out of everyone here, you value your privacy the most, and I don't want to get Bella into trouble."

It caused Edward to chuckle incredulously, but I could see he believed her.

Garrett puffed his cheeks and exhaled. "I think that about settles it."

I nodded because I was convinced. "Yeah, this is definitely … me."

The Endless gazed around the group thoughtfully. "I must say, Bella, I am proud of how well you've looked after your friendships. These people care about you more than anyone in the world. Treasure every moment you have with them."

I smiled. "Always," I said and pressed tighter against Edward's side, and he responded by tightening his arm around me.

From above, we heard a sharp click, and then the stone ceiling reopened.

"Look out!" Leah warned before a shadowy figure landed behind the group. A flintlock pistol emerged from the dark.

"Red Demon! I grow tired of your games! Take me to the Fountain before I cut your suit to ribbons and tie your innards like a—Amis?"

"Angelique?"

"Yes," the Endless said. "She's been following me for some time."

"Where's Janvier?" I asked Angelique in confusion. "After the storm, we couldn't find either of you."

Angelique lowered her pistol and holstered it. "La Mer brought us to shore a ways to the south. Jan, the slithering _codfish_ that he is, immediately left to find the Dorado." She turned to the Endless with furious eyes. "Which is when I saw this scarlet cretin and tracked them here!"

The Endless smiled at Angelique, unfazed. "Welcome to No'ox Naj, Angelique. What you've looked for all this time can be found here."

"C'est ici? Where?!" Angelique startled and looked around the cavern.

"I will show it to you. Everyone else should prepare for the journey to Quarr'tel," she said and turned around.

Jacorel stopped her. "Quarr'tel? The City of Heretics was lost in the Three Tribes' War," he insisted, and the Endless glanced at him over her shoulder with an amused smile.

"Not so lost these days, you'll find."

We ascended back up to where we had found the altar and Rosalie's decoy skeleton. Everyone made their way outside, but the Endless stopped me from following them.

"Stay with me, Bella. You as well, Angelique. We will join the rest shortly."

Edward, who was holding my hand, had also stopped walking. "You sure about this, Princess?"

I gave him a small kiss before nodding. "Yeah, I'll be okay."

He didn't let me go before he had placed a kiss on top of my head. "I'll meet you back at camp," he said, and then reluctantly left with the others.

The Endless walked over to the tree which Garrett and James had investigated earlier. "Here it is," she said.

Angelique curled her lip in anger. "I grow tired of your tricks, cretin! This is a tree, not a fountain!"

"Trust me, Angelique," the Endless said patiently. "Place your hands on the bark. Think back to the year you left France."

Angelique looked at me nervously before she complied with the Endless's directions. There was a white flash that blinded me, and I had to close my eyes.

"Zut alors! What is this?"

I cracked one eye open again and saw that the bark beneath Angelique's hands had become translucent. Within the spectral tree, a small boy sitting on a crate could be seen.

"Bastie?" Angelique gasped. "Bastie, mon doux petit frère! I'm here!"

The child looked up as though he heard something, but despite Angelique's pleading, he frowned and looked back down at his feet. He started coughing violently, his entire body shaking with it.

With a start, I realized who the boy must have been. "Angelique, is that … your brother?"

She ignored me and glared at the Endless. "Red Devil, is he all right? Why is he coughing? Will he survive?"

"No," the Endless replied somberly. "He only has a few months left."

"Then why take me here?! What are you playing at? How could you—"

"Angelique, stop!" I yelled, and she immediately quieted down. I placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, and I could feel her shaking. "Endless, what is going on?"

"Bastien..." Angelique sobbed. "I left him, promising when I came back, we'd be rich as kings. But when I returned from my first tour on a pirate ship..." She hung her head, unable to meet my eyes. "I found that he'd been taken by the Plague."

"The Mayans called this tree 'Fountain of Youth,' but it doesn't restore one's vitality, per se. You may reflect on a time, on a place … but that is all." the Endless explained.

"Then use your magic!" Angelique exclaimed desperately. "Go back in time to save him, as you did your friends!"

The Endless shook her head sadly. "Angelique … it took hundreds of changes to history and circumstance just for them to survive a day on this island. If we had the luxury of many years, with nothing else on the line, _perhaps_ we could save Bastien from his illness. But we have neither."

Angelique looked back at Bastien as he hummed a tune to himself. " _C'est à bâbord qu'on chante, qu'on chante, C'est à bâbord qu'on chante le plus fort. C'est à tribord qu'on chante, qu'on chante, C'est à tribord qu'on chante le pl—_ " His song was abruptly cut off by another coughing attack.

"Please," Angelique tried again. "I have come all this way. What _can_ I do for him?"

"If you reach out with your heart, and focus on being there with him, he will hear you. See you," the Endless told her.

"And then?"

"You will only have a few minutes to speak with him, but he will remember what you say."

Angelique turned to me with her chin quivering. "I don't know if I can do it. I want to, with all my heart, but..."

I took a hold of her hand and squeezed. "This is your chance to say goodbye. Your only chance. Take it while you can," I encouraged gently.

She nodded and sniffled. "Thank you, Bella." Her grip on the tree tightened, and she knocked her forehead against it. "Bastie! Mon petit frère! Tu m'entends-tu?"

Bastien stopped singing, and stared at Angelique's face with awe. "Angie? C'est vous?

She laughed despite her watery eyes. "Oui, petit Bastie..."

"Angie!" He rushed at her with open arms but was stopped by the tree. He tried to press through, but couldn't. "Grande soeur, ou es-tu? Je ne peux pas—" He pushed against the tree in puzzlement, still coughing.

Angelique bit her lip as she held back her tears.

I wanted to know what they were saying to each other, but I had never studied French, so I could only observe and maybe understand some of it through their body language.

They were clearly both upset they couldn't touch each other, and it ached inside me to see the little boy reach for his sister in vain. He always started coughing when he got too excited about something he was telling her, and Angelique flinched every time.

She dropped to her knees at the trunk so that her head was level with her brother's, and it was obvious by the tone of her voice, and his reaction, that she was explaining they wouldn't see each other again.

The tears finally fell from Angelique's eyes as he started another hacking coughing fit, and she tried to reassure him as best as she could.

"Je suis malade, Angie," Bastien rasped out, and it was Angelique's undoing. A sob escaped her, and her shoulders convulsed.

"Je suis désolée, petit Bastie. Je suis tellement désolée," Angelique said through her sobs.

Bastien pressed his palm against hers on the tree and stared up at her. He said something that sounded like he was reassuring her, and I understood that they most likely only had each other before she left, and they equally took care of one another, despite Bastien's young age.

It was obvious when Angelique protested against his comforting, and he immediately fired up and got angry. I could definitely see many traces of Angelique in him.

As they continued to speak, I heard Bastien mention Janvier, and something he said caused Angelique laugh incredulously, but then the light within the tree began to flicker.

Bastien panicked and started to cough even more violently than before.

"You're almost out of time," the Endless cautioned Angelique, urging her to truly say goodbye to her brother.

With a devastated but determined expression, Angelique told Bastien what she needed to say. They leaned their foreheads against one another as close as they could get.

"Je t'aime, Angie!"

"Je t'aime, mon petit frère."

Bastien faded even further and was barely visible in the bark.

"À bientôt, non?"

Angelique nodded in answer to what he said and the finished it. "Adieu." She kissed her fingers and touched the bark reverently, and then Bastien was gone. The bark had returned to its dark, mossy exterior.

Angelique sobbed heartbreakingly against it.

"I am sorry, Angelique," the Endless told her genuinely. "I wish there was more I could do."

Angelique didn't say anything. She clutched the tree like a scared child clings to a parent while wailing in grief.

Wordlessly, I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, and she immediately turned and sobbed into my chest.

"I am so sorry," I said and stroke her back with as much comfort as I could muster.

"That stupid, beautiful, wonderful boy..." she mumbled. "What right does a child have to say such things?" she exclaimed, suddenly angry. "If he's so wise now, what could he have become, if … if..."

I didn't know what Bastien had said that had upset her this much, but I did what I could for her. "I wish I knew what to say to make this better. If there even _is_ something I can say."

"You've already done more than I could ever ask, Bella," she replied, and my eyes widened in confusion.

"I have?"

She nodded. "I was ready to turn back and not take this chance to talk to him. It was painful, but … it's good to know what he wants for me."

I smiled gently at her. "I'm glad I could help."

At once, Angelique stood up and turned away. "I need … time. By myself." She collected her things and inhaled deeply.

I understood her need. "Do you want to say goodbye to the others?"

She sighed. "I don't think I can right now. Give them my best, amie. I'll catch up with you when I feel ready, okay?" She dipped her head to us both before she walked into the wilderness.

I looked after her for a long time until the Endless told me we needed to keep moving, and she led me back to the others.

Edward was the first to notice me as we got closer, but he frowned when he noticed that Angelique was missing. "Where'd Buccaneer Barbie go?" he asked me seriously, despite the ridiculous nickname he had for her.

I sighed. "She needed some time by herself," I told him and the others. "She told us to go on without her."

"Oh," Victoria said and nodded with worried eyes. "I hope she'll be okay."

We walked together in silence until we arrived at the edge of a vast, utterly blackened expanse of trees. Leah knelt down and examined the ash-strewn forest floor.

" _What_ did this?" she asked no one in particular. She was shell-shocked by the destruction of the trees.

Jacorel touched one of the charred trees and flinched. "The war between my people was vicious," he said. "Too vicious."

James narrowed his eyes angrily and kicked the dirt with the tip of his boot. "Can't even escape war here," he muttered.

The Endless caught my attention and pointed into the distance. "Stay east and you should reach the city. The Kaarii there can help you reach Cullen's compound."

Rosalie looked uncomfortable as she stared into the misty forest. "Am I the only one who feels like we're out of extra lives in Evil Mode?" she asked us and then swallowed as if she was nauseous.

"What are you afraid of, ghoulie girl?" James asked, unimpressed by her unease. "It's a field of dead trees."

She glared at him. "I've been on the island long enough to know that it's _never_ just a field of dead trees, stupid! And don't call me that again; _ever_."

Edward grinned. "Uncle Sam and I are on the same page, though. This is the first normal part of the forest I've seen around here … you know, aside from the skeleton trunks."

Kate rolled her eyes at him. " _Please_. You two aren't even in the same _book_ ," she said insultingly.

He leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Should I remind her that she hit on me relentlessly when we landed here?" he asked with a smirk, and I laughed.

"No," I told him and then wrapped an arm around his waist. "Besides, she's right. James and you are not in the same book."

"No? Are you saying I've been replaced?" he asked with a frown. He thought I was fawning over James as well.

I shook my head. "Never," I reassured him. "I'm saying _he'll_ never be in _your_ league." I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek, and that pleased smirk he often sported instantly reappeared.

"Guys!" Garrett called for attention. "We have a lot to do before the sun goes down."

The Endless nodded approvingly. "The more things change..."

"The more they stay the same," I finished for her.

She looked at me. "There will no doubt be trials along the way, but I have faith you will succeed."

" _You_ have faith?" I asked her, quite shocked. "After everything you've seen?"

"Faith is _all_ I have left, Bella," she explained solemnly. "Faith that you will stop Cullen. Faith that you will protect our friends. Faith that the cycle can be broken, one day soon." She turned and began climbing up the hill we'd just descended.

Leah crouched down and pointed to a trail of footsteps leading south. "There are fresh. Maybe they will lead us to someone who knows the way."

"There's something else," James suddenly exclaimed and waved us over. He gestured at a slash mark along one of the trees. "A tracking mark. If we follow trees slashed like this, it might take us where we want to go."

I nodded. "Yeah, I think we should stick with the footsteps for now, though. They're not as easy to miss as the slashes."

"Then let's go," Leah said and straightened up.

We traced the footsteps along the ash-laden earth. After some time, I saw a Kaarii man in unusual attire leaning against a tree. The outfit appeared to be put together by random pieces of clothing.

Jacorel waved a hand and called out in Kaarii. "Los'na! Pashtara makla pren Elyys'tel!"

The stranger looked at us curiously. "Quis es? Quid tu hic agis?"

"Was that _Latin_?" Kate asked perplexedly.

"Pouvez-vous parler francais?" Edward asked the strange man, and I stared at him in shock. I had no idea he could speak French.

The stranger shook his head. "Ich kann nicht lhnen verstehen. Vielleicht sprechen Sie Deutsch? Or English?"

I nodded at him. "English, yes."

The Kaarii heaved a sigh of relief. "Why did you not say so?"

"Can you help us?" I asked him hopefully. "We're trying to find Quarr'tel."

He appraised us suspiciously. "Quarr'tel is a place for those who live not today, yesterday, or tomorrow … but all of them at once."

Edward, quickly getting fed up with all the riddles we continuously faced, glared. "Listen, Fortune Cookie, the world depends on us getting to your treehouse. Could ya try to make some sense?"

James placed a hand on Edward's shoulder. "Cool your heels, flyboy. I'm sure we can work something out."

"We're wasting time!" Jacorel interjected. "As Elyshaar of Elyys'tel, I command you t—"

"To what?" the Kaarii man challenged. "All citizens of Quarr'tel have revoked titles, property, gods; everything in service of the eternal continuum." He crossed his muscular arms and stared Jacorel down. "If you want to get in, you'll have to relinquish your title, _'elyshaar.'_ "

"Wh-what?" Jacorel asked shocked.

Garrett stepped in between with surrender. "Look, we know you're just trying to do your job, but is there nothing else we can do to get him in?"

"There is no room for elyshaars, kings, or prophets in our ranks," the Kaarii pressed. "Only brothers and sisters, cogs in the great wheel."

Jacorel stepped away and shared a nervous look with the rest of us. "I cannot do this," he said apologetically.

Benjamin looked sadly at him. "Jacorel, I—"

"You must go on without me, Benji," he insisted. "All of you. I made an oath the day my mother died. I cannot go back on it."

I understood where he was coming from, and even though I would really have wanted him with us, it didn't feel right to force him to give up his throne because of it. Therefore, I gently placed a hand on Benjamin's arm.

We shared a look, and he sighed.

"Jacorel, I get it," I said reassuringly. "You have a responsibility to your people. We can't ask you to abandon them."

Emmett nodded in agreement. "What Bella said, dude."

Peter, on the other hand, huffed angrily. "This is dumb! What does it matter what you tell this punk? You could always just lie!"

The Kaarii man turned to Peter with unimpressed eyes. "You are not helping your friend's case."

"I have no choice, then." Jacorel sighed, and with an obsidian knife, he carved a distinct X into a nearby tree. "I will await your return, right here. If any of my scouts come to this place, I will tell them what we know."

Benjamin swallowed hard but finally nodded. "Okay. Just … be safe, alright?"

Jacorel wound his arms around Benjamin's waist, and they pressed their foreheads together. "You be safe, as well. I will never forgive myself if you get hurt."

They kissed deeply and passionately before Jacorel reluctantly pulled away.

"Good luck, my friends. I hope you do not need it."

Benjamin sniffled and Victoria stroke his back gently. "You okay, Benji?"

He clenched his eyes tightly and exhaled sharply. "Let's just … do this quickly, okay?"

Jacorel dipped his head my way, and all of us began walking deeper into the woods with the oddly-attired Kaarii.

"Alright," I sighed. "You win. How do we get to the city?"

"You will see. In time," the Kaarii replied cryptically. He turned and walked through the center of the group, nudging Emmett along the way. Then, he disappeared into the mist.

"Jerk," Kate huffed out and glared at the spot where he'd disappeared.

"Which direction do we go from here?" Leah asked and looked up at the sky. "The clouds are too thick to see where the sun is at. Anyone know which way is north?"

James dug into his pockets and produced an old-fashioned compass, and the arrow pointed straight forward.

I looked both right and left, and then back to right. "I think we should go right. The Endless said east was the way to go." I crossed that way with the others following and we continued to walk along the edge of the burned forest.

There was no distinguished trails or tracks anywhere.

"Are we there yet?" Peter asked dejectedly after we'd been quiet for a long time.

Suddenly, Edward cursed and groaned.

"What is it?" I asked, and he pointed at a burned stump.

"We've passed that exact stump before," he replied.

I looked closer at the stump and frowned. "Are you sure? All the stumps around here look pretty much the same."

"I'm sure."

"I knew it," Leah muttered. "We're walking in circles."

"This is taking forever," Victoria complained and irritatedly brushed her hair away from her face.

Benjamin approached me. "Bella, maybe we should try—"

He was interrupted by Emmett's scream as he tripped on an exposed tree root and fell face first.

"I'm okay!" he reassured from the ground, and Kate reached out to help him stand back up.

"Em, why is your pocket glowing?" she exclaimed in shock as she stared.

He looked down and frowned at the fuchsia glow that was shining through the fabric. "What the—?" He reached into the pocket and took out a glowing shard of crystal.

"The fella we saw earlier must have put it on you when he bumped you," James said and looked closer at the crystal, which was still in Emmett's hand.

"Maybe it's—"

"Part of the solution," Garrett interrupted Benjamin and grinned. "That must be it!"

Benjamin's expression fell, and he shrugged. "Y-yeah. That."

I rubbed his arm gently to comfort him because I knew why he looked so downhearted. My bestie wasn't a very outspoken person like Garrett or Edward, and the only time he felt confident in what he was saying was when he was spewing out movie references and quotes.

At all other times, he thought it was easier to just allow people talk over him.

I had seen a change in him since we found him in Elyys'tel, though, and I was positive it had everything to do with Jacorel. That he wasn't here now must have caused Benjamin to revert back to his old self.

I wound my arms around him and gave him a hug, which he instantly relaxed into because he knew I understood, and when I released him, there was a ghost of a smile on his face again.

"Can I see that?" I asked Emmett and held out my hand for the crystal, and he immediately gave it to me.

I turned it over in my hands, and I noticed with surprise that it glowed brighter when I held it farther to the right.

"Do you think that means something?" Rosalie mused, who had also noticed the crystal's behavior.

I shrugged. "Maybe we should follow it. Continue right."

Nobody had any objections to that, and we tried it out. The crystal instantly grew brighter with each step we took.

"I hope this is a good thing," I mumbled underneath my breath, and Edward chuckled next to me.

"Damn, I've made such a pessimist out of you," he said, and I rolled my eyes at him in reaction.

As the crystal shone brighter, I saw a patch of dirt that appeared to glow in response a short distance away. The crystal in my hand made a sharp pull toward the glowing mound of dirt, and I obediently followed it.

When we reached it, Rosalie used her pocket knife to dig into the cracked soil. "Jackpot!" she grinned and held up a similar crystal to the one in my hand.

She tossed it to me, and the moment the two were held next to each other, they suddenly appeared both shinier and glossier.

"Okay then," I said, still with no idea what to make of the crystals. "We have another one. What now?"

"Do they still light up and dim depending on which direction you point them?" Edward asked me, and I tried it out by spinning in a circle.

They glowed brighter when I faced the back of the group. I was mesmerized by the glow and how it danced between the two crystals.

"It wants us to go back," I said and all of us turned around on our heels.

When we had walked for a bit, I saw a familiar tree with a distinct X on it. Benjamin instantly lit up.

"We're gonna pass by Jacorel," he exclaimed excitedly. "We gotta show him these cool crystals."

We got closer and closer, but when we reached the tree, there was no sign of Jacorel anywhere.

"Jacorel?" Benjamin called out. "Hello?"

The forest was utterly silent. There were no footsteps in the ash and no signs of movement in the surrounding trees.

"Jacorel?" Benjamin tried again, and this time, his voice was laced with worry.

Victoria looked around in all directions. "He said he'd wait here, right?"

"No footprints, no markings, no sign of a struggle," Leah said suspiciously. "It's like he—"

"Like he disappeared," Benjamin finished in despair. He ran a hand through his hair and began pacing nervously. "I'm so stupid." His worry was suddenly replaced with anger. "I should have stayed behind with him! I should have _been_ here!"

"Benji, we don't know what happened," I said in an attempt to calm him down. "Maybe he went to hunt down some food, or one of his scouts found him, or—"

Benjamin shook his head and met my eyes with his devastated ones. "Bella, the entire time I've known Jacorel, when he makes a promise, he _never_ goes back on it." He kicked the dirt and started to walk back the way we came.

"Where are you going?" I called after him.

"To find whoever took him," he replied angrily.

Before he got very far, though, Garrett put a hand on his shoulder. "Benji … we don't have the time right now," he said apologetically. "The Endless was pretty clear that we need to move _fast_ if we want to stop Cullen."

Garrett's words were the last straw for Benjamin and he exploded. "So you mean we should leave him behind?! Are you fucking _kidding_ me?! _He_ would come back for _any_ of us without even hesitating!"

I had only seen Benjamin that angry once before when his parents didn't want to come to a theater performance his drama group put up our first year at Hartfeldt, and even though I startled when he raised his voice, I wasn't exactly surprised either.

The others were beyond shocked, though.

"Benjamin, please, you've got to stay calm..." Kate tried with wide eyes.

Benjamin turned to her with fuming eyes. "How can I _stay calm_?! What if-if..." His voice broke, and he started crying. "What if he's gone for good?" He looked at us all pleadingly. "No one in my life has ever made me feel the way he does. Can't you guys understand that?"

"Benji..." I reached out to him, but he shrunk away and shook his head.

"I'm going back for him, Bella. Don't try to stop me!" He turned and ran away from us.

"We're not letting him do this, are we?" Edward asked and then looked at me questioningly.

"I'm gonna try to talk to him," I told him and was about to run after my upset best friend when Garrett cautioned me.

"Alright, Bella. Just remember … we're tight on time."

I glared at him, not at all appreciating his lack of sympathy. "Thank you, Garrett. I know that," I gritted out and hastened after Benjamin as he bobbed and weaved between the trees.

Suddenly, he stopped, and I almost crashed into him.

"Ohmygod," he breathed out with a terrified expression.

The ghostly figure descended through the air directly in front of Benjamin, who staggered back against me. A glowing hand reached out and urged him to take two small objects from its grasp.

"I think it's your turn to see your future, Benji," I encouraged him.

Benjamin hesitantly accepted the two star wars action figures and held them in his palm questioningly.

Our surroundings were lost in a flood of light.

I was in a lecture hall I didn't recognize. Benjamin was leaning against a table and talking to a group of students. He was older, his hair short again, and he was wearing glasses.

"And when you watch a film or take in any work of art, try to let go of your expectations," he told them with a smile. "Look at what the work is _attempting_ to do and consider whether or not it's succeeding at that."

"But, Mr. Santiago, _Reflections_ is virtually unwatchable!" A student complained.

Benjamin chuckled. "Sometimes a movie will fail at even being a movie. There's still a lot that can be learned from that." A phone began buzzing on the table behind him, and he cleared his throat. "Good first class, everyone. See you next week!"

The students began filing out. Some of them stopped to snap a photo of their professor.

" _Man, I can't believe they got Benjamin Santiago to teach here..."_ one whispered to another.

" _I know, right? He literally rewrote the book on film theory!"_

Benjamin's eyes widened when he looked at his phone and he hesitated for a moment. When all the students had left, he tapped the screen to place the call on speaker.

"Papa?"

" _Benjamin? Can you hear me?"_

"Yeah," Benjamin replied and looked uncomfortable. "Uh … long time. What can I do for you?"

" _Son, I wanted to … your mother and I just saw your book."_

"Oh. Okay." He closed his eyes and nodded as if his suspicions had been confirmed. "So you're calling to tell me you disapprove of what I wrote."

" _What?"_

"Papa, I'm at work right now," he said removed his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose between his eyes. "I really don't have time to—"

" _No! Benjamin, please … just listen to me a moment!" Mr. Santiago hurriedly said. "We didn't know you were writing a book. Nina handed me the paper and it has your name on this little list."_

"The New York Times Bestseller list," Benjamin replied angrily.

" _Yes! And then I watched my morning show and they talked about you on there, too!"_

He cleared his throat again. "Well, yeah … it came as a pretty big surprise to me too. So you haven't read it then?"

A telltale rustling of pages could be heard over the phone. " _Ah, here! I like this part. I want to read this out loud, son … 'People ask me why there aren't new stories. How can film and television just go on doing variations on the same tired scenarios? I tell them to look around. Really look, with an open mind. If you look at life, you'll see the stories we've been shutting out—'"_

"'And all you have to do is let them in,'" Benjamin finished the quote himself. He glanced at a pair of action figures on his desk, and he swiveled the heroes' arms so that their hands came together.

The voice on the phone wavered, clearly on the verge of tears. " _Benji, my son, I'm sorry I never told you before … I am so very, very proud of you."_

Benjamin wiped a tear from his cheek. "I know, Papa. I know."

Another flash brought us back to the forest. Benjamin opened his mouth to speak but ended up choking back a sob.

I hugged him tightly and allowed his sorrow to slowly ebb away. "Shh. It's okay."

"I … I'm gonna write a book?"

I smiled. "A bestselling book."

He wiped away his tears and looked down at the action figures in his hands. "Wherever Jacorel is, I've got to trust that he can handle himself."

"He'll come back to us," I said certainly, and then winked. "The Force is strong with that one."

It caused Benjamin to laugh through his tears. "Yeah … it really is. Thanks, Bella."

We walked back to the others arm in arm, and as we rejoined the group, everyone's eyes fell to Benjamin.

Edward clapped him gently on the back. "Hey, Ben … Holding up okay?" His eyes were filled with genuine sympathy, and when he cast a glance my way, I knew he was imagining if it had been us in Benjamin's situation.

We would have reacted in the exact same way as he did. That's what love did. It made you desperate when you got separated from the one holding your heart.

Benjamin gave him a resolute nod. "I'm still worried about Jacorel … but I know he'd tell me to keep going. So I'm gonna."

Victoria placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him square in the eye. "We'll find him as soon as we can, okay?" she promised, and Benjamin smiled appreciatively at her.

I exhaled sharply and held the crystals back up to resume our course.

In the distance, I saw a pulsing blue light sticking out of a broken tree trunk. I pointed it out to the others, and Leah ran ahead. She climbed up high in the tree and reached deep inside its cracked cavity.

"Got it!"

She handed the crystal to me and when all three were placed together, they shone brighter than ever and then went dull.

"Did we break them?" Peter asked worriedly.

Garrett sighed disappointedly. "I guess a game of hot-and-cold is too simple."

I shook my head to clear it. We were missing something and we needed to focus. "Let's just think this through. What was the last thing that Kaarii told us?"

"You will see in time," Victoria answered, and then narrowed her eyes in thought. "Maybe that means something else."

I was sure it meant something else. All cryptic riddles did, but I couldn't figure it out. I stared at the crystals in my hand, and then experimentally held one of them up to look through it.

I gasped. "Whoa! Look at this, guys!"

The light refracted through the crystal, and I could see time rifts and trails that weren't there before.

"Daaaamn! That's some trippy stuff, dude," Emmett commented with wide eyes.

"We're still stuck, though," I said dejectedly. "It will take days to explore all these trails."

"What about the other crystals?" Kate asked. "Maybe we need to use all three for something."

Rosalie's face smoothed out as she thought of something, and she took the crystals from my hands, stacked them together, and then squinted into the overlapping area. "There it is!" she exclaimed. "I see it!"

I peeked through the crystals like she had and among all the trails, a path illuminated by light stood out.

We started walking forward again, using the crystals as our guide, and we finally began making headway through the forest. After an hour of hiking, dusk fell and the stars began to come out.

Just up ahead, a gargantuan tree-city loomed out of the surrounding forest. Emmett froze on the spot at the sight.

"Are we in Oz?" he asked, and I could see why.

Quarr'tel looked nothing like Elyys'tel. Where Elyys'tel was green and luscious, Quarr'tel looked barren. The platforms, bridges, and huts had been made out of scraps of all sorts of material.

It definitely looked the part of a futuristic, war-wracked village straight out of a sci-fi novel.

Edward squared his shoulders and grabbed my hand in his as he stared at the looming tree. "Let's just hope the Munchkins have whatever we need to get to Cullen," he said, and while his words were humorous, as always, his face clearly showed his uncertainty.

As we approached the city, the steady thump of drums and music reached our ears. Peter and Emmett bobbed their heads appreciatively.

"Are we sure this is the right place?" Victoria asked skeptically.

Just then, a pair of Kaarii rushed past us toward the tree. They wore equally strange attire as the man we had encountered earlier, and they yelled and cheered as they ran.

One of them glanced back at our group with a merry grin in his eyes. "Come to crash our feast, outsiders?"

"And if we did?" I asked warily.

He shrugged. "Then I'd say you're more than welcome here."

The red-haired female produced a small metal disc and proceeded to twist it in her hands. A time rift tore open around us, and we started to fall through space.

Seconds later, all of us landed on a wooden platform high above the forest floor. The music was even louder from there.

The two Kaarii alighted with catlike grace, and over our heads, the rift wavered and faded.

"It's not an Anachronist party without a crash," the female told us with a laugh as she looked at the pile the rest of us had landed in.

Her choice of words connected the dots in my head, and I stood up but winced when I felt an ache in the shoulder I had landed on. "So you're the ones making all of the portals?"

The man frowned in confusion. "Hm?" Then his eyes cleared with understanding. "Oh, right. Rifts are only just starting to appear in this time."

"When we come from, outsider, fractures in the facade you call reality are everywhere," the woman explained. "We've simply learned how to make use of them."

Edward cleared his throat and stepped in between. "Gonna stop you right there. We're here to find a way into Cullen's compound, not trade riddles."

"Hey, enjoy the feast!" the man exclaimed and ignored Edward. "It's bound to be more interesting than anything you've seen in your mono-chronological lives."

Both of the Kaarii laughed uproariously.

Edward clenched his fists and I put a calming hand on his shoulder.

The two Kaarii turned and sauntered off together down a catwalk.

Emmett peered over the edge of the platform. "Oh, that's a far way down."

"We must be at least a mile up," Benjamin observed.

Edward inhaled deeply to calm back down. "Actually, Crazy Time Posse over there did us a favor," he said. "Now we only have to worry about getting down."

I scanned the area for an easy way down for when we would need it, and I caught sight of a familiar, hunched figure on a nearby platform.

"Harrvel!" I exclaimed in shock.

The shaman scowled and ducked into a door in a jumbled structure perched among the leafless branches.

"He didn't look too happy to see us," Victoria said sadly.

"No," Leah agreed. "But he must have some clout with these Kaarii to be here."

I swallowed hard as I thought of the last time I'd seen the old man, and how upset he had been to find out the religion he'd based his life upon was nothing but a hoax. "Yeah, we should talk to him," I suggested, but I wasn't sure he would want to.

We hurried after Harrvel into the structure he'd disappeared in.

I turned out to be a vast hall filled with lights and gas lanterns that illuminated a dance floor crowded with Kaarii.

One carrying a tray approached us, and it turned out to be the man from earlier. "Outsiders? You shouldn't be here. The Feast Before the End has rules, and unless you're here to partake and participate, we'll have to—"

"We're here to have fun!" I hurried to say, hoping that was what he wanted to hear. Maybe, if we did everything like them, they'd be more willing to help us. That was, at least, what I hoped.

The Kaarii eyed us distrustfully, and then finally extended his tray, which was loaded with strange concoctions. "Pick your poison."

I grabbed the first thing I saw, and it was in a pewter cup. When I looked into it, I saw how similar the liquid was to the sap we'd drank from the roots under Elyys'tel. I dipped my finger in it to make sure, and the texture was the exact same.

I thought it was strange, though, because Quarr'tel's tree looked dead from the outside, but it couldn't be if the sap still dripped from its roots.

I took the smallest sip I possibly could, and the taste was the exact same.

After offering drinks to the others, the Kaarii nodded and turned away to replenish his tray.

Rosalie downed her drink in one go and grinned. "So far this ain't half bad!"

Edward was more cautious with his drink, which was a first with him, and he looked around the crowd. "Jumanji should stick out like a sore thumb here, but I don't see him."

I made my way over to a raised platform, hoping it would help me see the room better. A Kaarii man was drumming hypnotically on an instrument I'd never seen before, and I leaned over to him.

"Excuse me, have you seen—"

"Not now."

I instantly backed away. "Oh. Sorry, I'll wait until you're finished."

His eyes remained closed. "Not later. Not earlier … All time, all the time!" The last part was yelled out over the music and the crowd cheered in response. Several Kaarii raised their arms and danced even harder as they gave in to the hypnotic beat.

The drummer suddenly opened his eyes and stared into the crowd in astonishment. He froze in place and the music faded, causing murmurs of confusion.

I followed his gaze and saw a masked Harrvel climbing onto a platform.

"Anachronists, heed my words!" he bellowed out over the crowd. "Our kind, all of us … we have been _betrayed_!"

I tried to concentrate on Harrvel, but the room was growing increasingly hazy around me.

"The Endless _lied_ to us for hundreds of years while secretly absorbing the power of Kaanu!"

"How do you know this?" a female yelled from the middle of the crowd.

"Because I have heard the Endless confess it to an alternate version of herself!" Harrvel leveled a gnarled finger at me. "If you don't believe me, ask her!"

The gathered Kaarii turned toward me with bewilderment and contempt on their faces.

"Wait a minute!" I said to defend myself. "I—"

Before I could begin an explanation, colors and shapes began to swim nauseatingly in my vision.

I groaned and tumbled toward the floor.

"Princess!"

I blacked out just before the impact.

* * *

 **A/N:** Who here can relate to Benjamin whose comments are often disregarded? **holds up hand** or at least, I used to, when I saw myself as an introvert. Then I forced myself to become an extrovert xD

So everyone knows (except for Tanya and Alistair) about Bella being the Endless now. And they feel like they can at least trust her that she told them the truth about who she is.

Angelique finally found the Fountain, but it wasn't what she expected or wanted and she had to say goodbye to her little brother. **Sniff** at least she got the chance to!

If any one of you feel confused on who these Anachronists are, hit me up, and I'll explain further!

Until next week,

Stay Awesome!

 **Teaser, Chapter 38**

The city was awake and buzzing. Anachronist Kaarii were carousing amid the outdoor platforms and walkways of Quarr'tel.

"Bella … hey!" Rosalie called for me and walked toward us, but her step was suspiciously unsteady. Peter wasn't far behind her.

I shook my head and laughed at them. "Have you two been up partying all night?"

They stared blankly at each other and started giggling.

Rosalie grinned. "You say that like you're surprised."

"I'm really not," I replied, and then saw Kate walk out of a nearby building, rubbing her temples wearily.

"How does anyone sleep around here with all the _noise_?" she moaned miserably, and a Kaarii man glared at her angrily, obviously insulted she called their music ' _noise_.'

Several of the others emerged behind her.

"Morning, Bella," James greeted cheerfully.

Emmett pushed past him. "Hey, doodlebombers!" he called and then promptly lay down in the sun. He closed his eyes and instantly fell back asleep.


	39. Chapter 38

**A/N:** So Harrvel was a jerk and poisoned Bella in the last chapter! Let's see what happens next!

I'm gonna continue putting the disclaimer here just be sure that everyone is aware of where this story originated.

This story isn't 100 % mine. I have transformed it into a story from an interactive story app called _Choices_ and the creators are Pixelberry Studios.

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 38** **}**

I awoke with a start and noticed that I was sitting in an overstuffed chair in a room crammed with objects from every time era I could possibly recognize. Piano music spilled from a boom box, and somewhere, a clock was ticking.

Edward was leaning against a wall with his arms folded. When he noticed that I was awake, he pushed away from the wall and crouched down in front of me. "You alright there, Princess?"

I gave him a reassuring smile. "A little groggy, but I'll live."

Nearby, a female Kaarii was leaning over a workbench. She set down her tools and turned to examine me through an elaborate pair of goggles. "Well, well … still functioning."

An onslaught of memories from before my collapse had me remembering what Harrvel had shouted out about me, and I hurried to defend myself to the Kaarii woman. "Look … I'm not the Endless! I didn't have anything to do with betraying the Kaarii or—" I stopped mid-sentence when her words sank in. "Wait. What's still functioning?"

"Your internal clock," she replied casually. "Woke you up at just the right moment." She switched off the boom box. "You'll find that most of us aren't too interested in the Endless or the Catalysts," she explained. "You had a hand in our story, certainly, but for us that was quite long ago."

I throbbing in my head had me reach up to rub the sore spot. "What the heck was in that drink?"

"Liquified time crystal. Harmless to us, but extremely toxic to others. Seems that shaman had it out for you." She leaned closer to me and flicked magnifying lenses over her goggles. "No symptoms other than drowsiness, though. You're very lucky, or perhaps … _different_." She removed her goggles and fixed me with her intense violet eyes.

It made me uncomfortable and I reacted with annoyance. "Hey, back off! I didn't come here for a physical."

She stared at me for a moment longer and then tilted her head to the side. "No, you came seeking help. Our help. With the Island's Heart. Your friend Rosalie told us."

I realized I had no idea where the rest of my friends were, and I looked at Edward with wide worried eyes. "Where is she? Where are the others?"

"They're close by," he said soothingly. "Just spent the night elsewhere."

"Fortunately, no one else consumed what you did," the woman said, still looking at me.

"And Harrvel?" I asked and frowned angrily. I never thought the old shaman would betray us like that. He had been a trusted friend.

She shrugged in a disinterested fashion. "On his way to Mount Suerte to stop the Endless, I presume. I pointed out to him that one can't be held accountable for the actions of an alternate self."

"Well, thank you for that, I guess," I said appreciatively. "By the way, I don't know your name."

"You can call me Clockmaster."

"What's Jumanji gonna do?" Edward asked. "Beat up Moon Man with his stick?"

Clockmaster's expression darkened and she looked troubled. "I'm afraid his words managed to inspire a few of us who'd grown restless."

"Restless about being trapped in the past?" I asked, but she shook her head.

"Restless while waiting for Kaanu to depart."

Edward and I exchanged a confused glance. "I'm not sure I follow," I said, and Clockmaster smiled patiently.

"We don't simply revel for hedonism's sake, you see. It's a farewell feast. At some point, an eventuality may occur where Kaanu is finally able to continue on its journey. Then, at long last, our feast will end."

I had a feeling Clockmaster wasn't speaking about the physical island of Kaanu, but of its spirit, but I had to ask anyway. "Does this have to do with that ghost?" Clockmaster looked at me surprisingly, and I continued. "We've seen some sort of spirit. A glowing figure that tries to help us."

Her eyes widened. "Indeed? Kaanu has rarely shown itself to us." Then her eyes narrowed as she thought of something. "Stories speak of a bright light, and visions. A faceless angel guiding those in need."

"Sounds like our guy," Edward told her.

I was still uncertain, though. "Okay, but I still don't understand why it would want to help us."

"Perhaps Kaanu is hoping you might help it in return," Clockmaster suggested just before the clock I'd heard earlier started to sound the hour with a loud gong. Clockmaster delicately turned back the hour hand on a small desk clock. "As for me, I can get you into Cullen's facility in exchange for an answer to one, simple question..."

Edward sighed. "This oughta be good," he mumbled, and I suppressed my smile.

Clockmaster took a seat in an odd-looking chair at the center of the room and casually folded her arms. "What is time?"

"Seriously?" Edward whispered incredulously, and I really had to keep myself from laughing at him and focus back on Clockmaster.

"Uhm, do you mean, like … the abstract concept of time?"

She nodded. "Yes, What does it mean to you? Answer carefully."

I knew she wanted an insightful answer, and I tried to come with one in my still-groggy brain. Then, I finally remembered something my philosophy teacher had once said, and I hoped it would be enough for Clockmaster.

"Time is the soul of the universe. It touches everything and everyone."

Clockmaster hummed, and then a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "So you feel as I do." She looked between me and Edward for a second and then stood back up. "Despite the difficulty of surviving in an era ravaged by time distortion, we Anachronists believe that our universe is a benevolent one. It sent us Kaanu, without whom we would be adrift. It gave us time, without which everything would happen at once."

I nodded at everything she said as I thought it was safest to just agree. "I guess that is one way of looking at it."

"Yes. Now, regarding the Island's Heart..." Clockmaster opened a sliding metal door and beckoned us to follow her, and we emerged into hazy daylight.

The city was awake and buzzing. Anachronist Kaarii were carousing amid the outdoor platforms and walkways of Quarr'tel.

"Bella … hey!" Rosalie called for me and walked toward us, but her step was suspiciously unsteady. Peter wasn't far behind her.

I shook my head and laughed at them. "Have you two been up partying all night?"

They stared blankly at each other and started giggling.

Rosalie grinned. "You say that like you're surprised."

"I'm really not," I replied, and then saw Kate walk out of a nearby building, rubbing her temples wearily.

"How does anyone sleep around here with all the _noise_?" she moaned miserably, and a Kaarii man glared at her angrily, obviously insulted she called their music ' _noise_.'

Several of the others emerged behind her.

"Morning, Bella," James greeted cheerfully.

Emmett pushed past him. "Hey, doodlebombers!" he called and then promptly lay down in the sun. He closed his eyes and instantly fell back asleep.

Clockmaster cleared her throat behind me, and I turned to her. "When you're ready, I can open a rift here in Quarr'tel. It'll take you directly to Cullen's compound beneath the Observatory, going back to a time before he'd expect you to arrive."

"I like this already!" Peter cheered with a goofy smile.

"So you're going to help us?" I asked skeptically. "Just for answering a question?"

She gave me a patient glance. "That question matters much more than you may realize. As does the Island's Heart."

Garrett kicked Emmett gently to wake him up. "Well, we're ready to go."

Clockmaster nodded and took a stopwatch from her pocket. She adjusted a few dials and clicked the button on the top. The Kaarii in the area immediately began to step back.

The air in front of us rippled and imploded like a burning film slide, and then a huge, glowing rift opened.

"We'll try to maintain it until you return, but be quick," Clockmaster cautioned, and her violet eyes bore into mine.

Edward sidled up next to me and grabbed my hand to entwine our fingers. "Time for deploy. You ready, Princess?"

I nodded and looked at all of my friends determinedly. "C'mon, everyone. Let's go turn the tables on Cullen!" I started to run headlong toward the rift and the rest were right behind me, and then I stepped into an immense room lined with monitors and advanced tech equipment.

Rosalie's jaw dropped. "Dang … I could spend some time in here."

Edward motioned for all of us to stay quiet and then pointed at someone standing at a computer terminal. _"Malfoy. Three o'clock,"_ he whispered with an angry frown.

Alistair's back was turned to us, and he was carefully connecting a cable to a hovering drone, then gazed into a monitor expectantly. "Mother? Can you hear me?" he asked, his voice filled with despair.

Iris's face appeared on the screen. Her blank gaze seemed to stare right through Alistair.

"Mother, it's me! Please, I need your help," he continued, and his shoulders started to tremble.

" _Access denied. User is invalid._ "

Leah gasped behind me. _"Someone's coming."_

A group of Arachnid operatives came rushing toward us.

"Intruders!" Jazz screamed, his bionic eye directed straight at us.

Alistair whirled around in shock. "Wha—!" He spotted us, and he quickly raised his hands at the soldiers. "No! Stand down!"

The soldiers held their ground, and Alistair hurriedly disconnected the drone, which caused the terminal monitor to go blank.

I glared at him. "Alistair, give us the Heart, and then we'll leave."

"You don't need the Heart!" Garrett agreed. "Cullen's gonna trash the island if he keeps using it."

Alistair looked devastated as he perused us all. "You shouldn't have come here."

An Arachnid stepped forward. "Sir? Permission to capture the intruders?"

Alistair whirled toward the soldier. "Just … leave! I have this situation under control," he gritted out angrily with a glare.

Jazz narrowed his eyes. "You're lying."

Edward took a step forward, but Garrett put out his arm to hold him back. It didn't keep him from speaking, though.

"Jazz! Fight it, dammit!"

Alistair entered a series of commands into the terminal and Jazz froze in place. "I said _leave,_ " he ordered with a determined voice, and Jazz looked at him blankly for a second before giving a curt nod.

"Yes, sir," he replied and turned stiffly to walk off.

One of the Arachnid started to protest. "Wait, we're just gonna—?"

"We're moving," Jazz told him coldly. "That's an order."

"Copy," the soldier replied, but it was obvious he did not agree with what was going on, and they all filed down a ramp behind Jazz.

Edward gaped as he stared from Jazz's retreating form to Alistair. "You're controlling him?!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Alistair huffed. "I merely adjusted his memory of the last few minutes."

As little as I liked to hear that information, I knew we had to stay focused on the mission. "Where's the Island's Heart?"

"There," Alistair sighed and pointed across the room to a towering, robotic form surrounded by wires and scaffolding.

"Good god," I gasped and tilted my head back to take in the height of the humongous thing.

"Inside the Omega Mech," Alistair continued needlessly.

"We … are … screwed," Peter gaped.

Emmett's posture slumped. "It was nice knowing you, dudes."

Benjamin gasped from where he was leaning over a surveillance monitor. "Bella, look!"

Several camera feeds were shown on the screen. In one of them, I saw Jacorel restrained atop a lab table.

Victoria looked over my shoulder and then clasped her hand over her mouth when she saw what we saw. "They captured him! Are they experimenting on him?"

I suddenly recalled I'd seen this once before, in the vision shown to me when I touched Benjamin's idol. "Oh no..." I breathed out since I knew what would happen if Benjamin tried to save him.

My best friend turned pale and wrung his hands. "Please say we'll help him, Bella," he said and looked at me pleadingly. His begging was unnecessary, though, because I would never leave Jacorel here.

Kate hugged her midsection with a worried expression. "Tanya has got to be here too … Can you see her on any of the monitors?"

I turned back to look but shook my head at her when I couldn't see anything. I glared at Alistair over my shoulder. "Where are they keeping Tanya?"

He shook his head. "You should leave the way you came, Bella. This is only going to end badly for everyone."

I strode up to him and fisted his shirt. I didn't care he was a lot taller than me. "Tell me!"

His gaze fell to the floor in shame, and he didn't even attempt to remove my hands from his clothes. "She's in a cell next to Father's office. It's in the aboveground portion of the Observatory."

I pushed him away from me with enough force to make him stumble. "We'll get the Island's Heart first, and then we go after Jacorel and Tanya."

"It's right here," Edward agreed. "We gotta get it."

Garrett nodded. "If what the Endless said is true, we're all dead if we don't."

Alistair's hands moved back to the terminal keyboard. "I warned you," he said, but his attempt to sound threatening fell flat. "Now you've left me no choice but to—" He was cut off by the thump to his head, and slumped forward. Behind him, Leah stood and brandished the hilt of a knife.

She took a moment to pop tension out of her neck. "Been wanting to do that for a while now," she said and looked at Alistair's unconscious form with disgust.

Peter grabbed a loose power cord and tied Alistair's hands together, and Garrett sighed.

"I can't believe we have to do this, but it's better to not take any risks at this point."

Once Alistair was securely bound, we made our way toward the gigantic mech. Rosalie stared up at it in awe.

"It's … _everything_."

"It's somethin', alright," James commented behind her, and I wondered what he made of all this technology. He was from the 40's after all.

Edward only scowled. He wasn't impressed. "Leave it to Daddy Weirdbucks to paint his doomsday device Mid-Life Crisis Red."

Erratic flashes of light came from a compartment near the Mech's torso, and I pointed it out to the others. "I think the Heart's up there."

"Cool. I'll check it out," Rosalie said and climbed onto an elevating platform. She started it up and began rising.

"Rose, wait!" Peter stopped her and jumped up to laboriously hoist himself onto the platform. "We used to watch Gundam together, remember? It was our tradition."

Rosalie chuckled and grabbed his hand. "I remember, ya doofus."

They hurtled upward and finally came to a stop next to the compartment with the flashing light.

Kate whirled around and stared at a cluster of desks. "Did you guys see something move over there?" she asked the rest of us.

"I see it!" Benjamin gasped. "I think it's the ghost!"

I focus on the spot they were speaking of, and I immediately saw that it wasn't our friendly ghost. "No, it's not the ghost," I said and a second later, Fiddler appeared out of thin air.

"You should've asked permission before dropping in, sweeties!" she said with a sugar-sweet smile. "Now I'm gonna have to _kick you out_!" She sent out a dark katana whirling through the air toward my lower body, but I grabbed a monitor off a desk and crouched behind it.

I was nearly thrown off balance when the blade crashed against the heavy plastic and slid to the ground.

Fiddler pulled the weapon out of a pile of shattered glass on the floor, and I realized it wasn't the blade she had before. The old blade would have melted the glass with its heat, but this one didn't.

Edward had noticed as well, and he smirked. "What's the matter? McKenzie replaced your toys with hand-me-downs?"

She gritted her teeth at him. "Shut up, _Wolf_!" She whirled toward him, both her blades raised.

High above, a flare of light caught my attention. Rosalie was holding the Island's Heart over the edge, preparing to drop it on Fiddler's head.

Edward glared at her. "You missed your opportunity to backstab me a second time, Jane," he told her with a dark voice. "But if I get half the chance, I'll make you pay for what you did to me and Jazz."

She grinned. "Business, Edward. Just business. But then, you always did mix up work and pleasure..."

Her words made me itch to ask what she meant, but I swallowed down my sudden spout of jealousy because it had no place in this situation. Instead, I placed myself in front of Edward protectively. "Leave him alone, Fiddler!" I snarled at her.

"Princess?" Edward said in shock. He hadn't expected me to defend him against her when it was so obvious they had history of more than just working together.

Fiddler turned to me instead. "That's our Wolf. Always a hit with the ladies."

I heard Rosalie and Peter arguing, but I didn't take my eyes off the bitch in front of me. Fiddler heard it too and stared up at the elevated platform. Garrett took the opportunity to tackle her to the ground.

"You're not hurting anyone today," he said as he pinned her down.

"Get … off..." she groaned under his weight and used her ability to become invisible to confuse him.

"Huh?" Garrett looked around because he couldn't feel her underneath him either, and he lost his grasp.

I heard footsteps running away, and I knew she'd escaped yet again.

"Get back here!" Edward called after her and made a move to follow. "I ain't done with—" He suddenly doubled over, coughing hard.

I ran up to him and stroke his back. "You okay, baby?"

Kate joined us with a troubled expression. "It's his lung." Her hand also stroke his back. "Nice, slow breaths, Edward. In through your nose, out through your mouth..." she instructed, and soon Edward managed to stop coughing and stand back up.

"I'm alright," he rasped out, and I touched his cheek gently.

Once Rosalie and Peter were back on the floor with us, the Heart in hand, we made our way back across the room. We passed Alistair's computer terminal, and he was still unconscious.

"I can't _believe_ him," Victoria huffed and glared at him.

"I know how he feels," Garrett said unexpectedly. "Really thought he'd see the light, though."

A folded piece of paper under the base of Alistair's desk caught my eye. I crouched down and began to delicately unfold it in hope of keeping it intact. By gradually taking pressure off the pinched spot, I was able to remove it without tearing it apart.

I read it with a frown.

 _My Dearest Tanya,_

 _I know we will never speak again, but I wanted you to know how much I regret everything._

 _I've caused you so much suffering and for that, I'll never ever forgive myself. I hope only to live long enough to redeem myself in your eyes._

 _Yours respectfully,_

 _Alistair_

I gaped at it, but when Peter asked me if I was coming or not, I shook my head to clear it. I quickly refolded the paper and put it away before glancing sadly at Alistair.

"Let's go get Jacorel now, okay?" Benjamin pleaded with desperation showing in his eyes.

"Of course." I nodded at him and we all headed toward a bank of elevators.

We arrived in the Observatory lab a few minutes later. Jacorel was lying on a large surgical table, his arms and legs pinned down by mechanical restraints.

Benjamin rushed to his side. "Jacorel? Can you hear me?"

Jacorel blinked and then found Benjamin's eyes. "Benji," he breathed out with a smile. "I'd hoped to see your face one more time. They ambushed me … Too many … I couldn't—" he stuttered to explain, but Benjamin hushed him.

"Shh, I know. We're gonna get you out of here."

Edward struggled to open one of the restraints, but it didn't budge. "Damn thing is sturdier than it looks."

Garrett also gave it a try, but he was only able to create a tiny gap before the shackle snapped shut again. Benjamin turned toward a workstation, and he and Rosalie peered at the screen. She hummed.

"Piece of cake. All we need to do is release the—"

The workstation went dark, and Iris's hologram appeared at the center of the room.

" _I'm sorry, Rosalie. I can't let you do that._ "

The words triggered my memory again, and I knew we were screwed if we stayed. "Guys, we need to leave. Fast."

Benjamin ignored me. "Iris, you've got to let Jacorel go!"

" _Negative. This specimen will remain in custody for the duration of the procedure._ "

A series of panels slid open near the ceiling. A camera and robotic arms connected to machine guns emerged from the wall.

"Are you kidding me?" Peter exclaimed in shock at the sight of the heavy machinery.

" _Defense sequence initiated. Final warning._ "

Her sinister expression flickered, and I followed the light of the hologram to a pedestal on the other side of the lab from where it was projected. The camera was right next to it, and I understood it acted as her eyes. This wasn't the Iris with her own conscience. She was much more of a machine.

I wondered if she would see us as a threat if she could not see us.

It was worth a shot, and I gestured for everyone to take cover under a table with me. They all followed, except Benjamin.

"Benjamin, C'mon!"

With tears in his eyes, he gazed remorsefully at Jacorel, but then he finally joined us underneath the table.

Iris flickered again, and then her expression morphed from sinister to confused. " _No hostiles within range. Defense sequence suspended._ "

I breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Edward, who was next to me, and leaned my forehead against his shoulder.

"We need to do something about that camera," he said, having made the same connection I had.

James grinned. "Eye in the sky need taking out? Leave it to me." He pulled a slingshot from his pocket, took aim, and sent a rock flying. With a crash, it sent the broken, smoking, camera to the floor. "Bingo."

I peeked out from under the table, and Iris was frozen. "Coast is clear."

Benjamin rushed back to Jacorel and put his arms around him while sobbing heavily. "We're gonna get you out of here," he repeated over and over again.

Victoria leaned over. _"How?"_ she whispered in my ear, and I shrugged because I didn't know.

" _Surveillance lost in Cloning Lab. Alerting proper channels._ " Iris started flickering and I knew she was about to disappear when an idea popped into my head.

Her first priority was to protect Cullen. She could not see us, so if we made her believe Cullen's life was in danger, we could perhaps convince her to let Jacorel go.

"Wait!" I called for her, and she stopped flickering immediately. "We've got Cullen at gunpoint," I told her coldly.

Edward met my eyes and nodded when he understood what I was doing. He then turned toward the hologram. "If you don't release Jacorel, Cullen here gets a bullet in the head. What's it gonna be?"

Iris scanned the area blindly. " _Data inconclusive … Carlisle Cullen was not seen entering the Cloning Lab._ "

"Just try and test me, Hallie 9000," Edward snarled with the right amount of anger and threat in his voice.

" _Threat level too high. Complying with hostiles' demand._ "

All of Jacorel's restraints came open, and Iris vanished. Kate examined Jacorel with concern, giving special care to his wrists and ankles.

"I don't see any wounds, but they may have sedated him," she observed.

A blaring siren suddenly sounded out, and I knew that was our cue to get moving. It was most likely Iris's doing and it wouldn't take long for Arachnid to storm in. "We need to move! Now!" I told the others unnecessarily.

Benjamin and Peter carefully propped up Jacorel's much taller frame, and we all hastened toward the elevators.

"Tan..." Jacorel attempted to say, and Benjamin looked at him worriedly.

"What, Jacorel?"

The siren sounded again, and it put my nerves on edge. Jacorel gestured toward a door on the other side of the lab.

"Tanya."

Garrett immediately stopped walking. "We should check it out."

We exited the lab at the meeting point of three hallways, and Jacorel pointed to the left. The siren blared a third time, and as it began to fade, I heard heavy footsteps approaching.

"Found youuuuu!" Tetra taunted with a grin as he and a group of Arachnid soldiers rounded a corner in the central hallway, and I couldn't believe the nuisance was still alive.

"Give yourselves up or we'll use force," one of the soldiers threatened.

"Eat my shorts!" Edward retorted as he placed himself subtly in front of me.

Tetra honed in on him. "Hey, Eddie-boy, wanna hear a good joke?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Do I have a choice?"

"Why did the wolf cross the road?"

Edward inclined his head toward the group. _"On my signal … Princess, Ariel, Short Stuff, and Drax, you take Papa Smurf and head left,"_ he mouthed to us, almost inaudibly.

James looked confused by the nicknames, but he nodded anyway, having understood he was not one of the people Edward had referred to.

Tetra clenched his jaw, annoyed by Edward's lack of cooperation with his joke. "I said; Why did the wolf—?"

"You got me, pal," Edward replied, equally annoyed.

"He didn't," Tetra said with a pleased grin. "Somebody ripped his guts out first! Ahahaha!" He started laughing, and now it was I who rolled my eyes at the most terrible joke I'd ever heard. Tetra reached out toward Edward, and his mechanical arms stretched out like snakes, rapidly closing the distance between them.

"They rebuilt him?" Victoria exclaimed when she understood how Tetra had survived the blast from the rocket he'd shot at her. The man was most likely more machine than man now.

"Now!" Edward ordered, and together with Victoria, Benjamin, Peter, and Jacorel, I ran for it down the left hallway. The rest of the group held their ground.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Edward narrowly dodge Tetra's writhing limbs, which crashed into a wall and sent chunks of debris flying. "Edward!" I yelled automatically to see if he was okay.

"Get out of here, Bella!" he yelled back, and I watched as he and Garrett lead the others down the right hallway. The Arachnid soldiers swiftly pursued.

Tetra arrived at the intersection and looked over his shoulder at me. "Oh no, you don't!" Arms of serpentine steel surged down the hall at us.

On pure instinct, I opened a door to take cover behind it, and the snaking arm punched through the heavy wood, but it got stuck. The mechanical fingers clawed the air inches from my face.

"Dumb bratty kid!" Tetra gritted out, and partially retracted the arm only to get ready to try again.

Victoria moved between me and Tetra with a furious expression. "Stay back! Or I'll mess you up all over again!" she said and raised her hands as if she was about to do some magic, and mystically waved her fingers.

He froze and then started to back away. "Get away from me, you _freak_!" He completely retracted the limb and continued to back away in the direction of the other half of the group.

Benjamin chuckled and it released some of the tension in the hall. "Never underestimate the power of jazz hands!"

Victoria smiled sheepishly. "It's about all I've got at this point."

Jacorel slumped against the wall and then nodded weakly toward a door at the end of the hall. "Tanya … is there."

We entered a cramped interrogation room. An observation window looked in on a miserable Tanya. She was sitting in the corner of a tiny cell. Her matted hair partially covered her face, but I could still see her expression, despondent and staring into space.

I knocked on the window. "Tanya!"

Victoria joined me. "Tanya, can you hear us?"

Tanya's head whirled toward us. "Victoria? You're here too?"

"We all survived," I told her. "We're here to rescue you."

Her expression fell. "Don't bother. You're better off without me."

Benjamin shook his head aggressively. "What? Tan, I don't know what's been going on here but we're gonna get you out!"

"We are here to help," Jacorel finished weakly.

Benjamin turned several latches on the door to the cell. He tried to open it, but something was still holding it shut.

"I got this," Peter said and backed away only to run forward and body slammed the door. It didn't give and he winced. "Ouch..."

"There must be something stuck in the lock on the inside," Victoria said and then went over to the window to see if she could see what it was.

"Just go away, you guys," Tanya told us. "They'll only catch you if you don't."

I put my hand on the glass and tried to make her look at me. "Please open the door."

She frowned and glared at us. "Why? What's so good about being out there?!" She sighed and turned back to the wall. "I'm better off where no one can get to me."

A light came from one of the walls inside the cell. The ghostly figure of Kaanu stepped out of the cinder blocks and looked down at Tanya inquisitively.

She gasped. "Oh no … I'm hallucinating again."

I knocked on the window glass again. "Tanya, that's Kaanu. It wants to help us," I tried to convince to the best of my abilities while being separated by a steel door.

"No joke!" Peter agreed. "That thing's legit!"

"Just take whatever it gives you!" Benjamin encouraged.

Kaanu turned to us, and it appeared to glow brighter as if it was pleased with what we were saying about it. Then it reached inside itself and withdrew a framed display containing colorful butterflies.

Tanya trembled. "Is this really happening? You guys, what should I do?"

"Go ahead and take it," I told her.

She looked between us and the frame. "Really?" She swallowed hard, and then reached out tentatively. "Okay, here goes nothing..." She took the frame from Kaanu and our reality melted away.

I was on a balcony overlooking a bustling city. Through adjoining windows, an upscale gallery could be seen. A large crowd was gathered inside, talking and gazing at vibrant paintings featuring elaborate geometric patterns.

Tanya opened a glass door, and she and Kate walked out into the night air. Both of them looked older in that put together way of early adulthood. Tanya wasn't wearing her glasses and her hair was put up into a sophisticated up-do. The dress she was wearing screamed of her success.

"I can't decide which one I like best," Kate said. "Really, Tanya, they're all amazing!"

"Thank you!" she said genuinely. "Just let me know if you _do_ see one you want and I'll set it aside."

The glass door opened again.

"Hello, Tanya," an elegant blonde woman greeted. Even though I'd never seen or met Irina Miller before, there was no mistake this was Tanya's mother.

"Mom!" Tanya exclaimed surprised. "W-what are you doing here?"

Irina smiled widely. "Don't be silly. I've always supported your little hobbies."

Kate gaped. "' _Little hobbies_ '?"

"Mom, please don't try to embarrass me," Tanya pleaded with a dejected expression.

Irina looked aghast. "Never, darling! I just, well … I did notice that some of these designs of yours are a little lackluster..." She placed a hand on Tanya's shoulder. "Maybe some more splashes of color here and there to spruce things up, you know?"

Tanya shook her head. "You're … missing the point," she tried to explain, but Irina talked over her.

"I just don't understand why you don't take up something you're actually _good_ at, sweetheart."

"Okay … That's it!" Kate stepped between mother and daughter. "I'm sorry, but shut the _hell_ up, Mrs. Miller."

"Excuse me?" Irina blanched. "Watch your mouth, young lady!"

Kate ignored her and looked at Tanya. "Tell her!"

Tanya inhaled deeply and plucked up her courage. "Mom, all of these paintings were generated by calculations and assigned geometric properties. The _whole point_ of fractal art is to display the beauty of mathematics!" Her anger drained away, and she gave her mom a patient smile. "It's not about being flashy or impressive, it's about celebrating the intrinsic patterns of the universe."

With a sudden look of uncertainty, Irina nodded. "Right. I knew that."

Back to anger again, Tanya huffed. "No, you didn't. You've never taken anything I've done seriously, especially the things I'm passionate about."

Irina glanced back and forth between Tanya and Kate. "I..." She sighed. "I see. I'll, uh, be going then." She turned on her heel and stalked out.

Kate placed a comforting hand on Tanya's shoulder. "You alright?"

She was breathing harshly, but a look of wonder passed over her face. "You know what? That … felt _really good!_ "

"Good!" Kate grinned. "I think she actually will get it, by the way. Seeing how talented you are, she probably just feels threatened." She giggled. "Anyway, she's got about seven gushing art critics to get through on her way out of here, so I _think_ it's gonna sink in."

Tanya joined in on her laughter. "You know … When I was little, she gave me this glass box full of butterflies. Beautiful specimens in every color of the rainbow. It was my most prized possession. And then I started to realize that's all I was to her. A precious thing to keep under glass and hide away."

"Tanya, you get to decide who's really in your family and who's not," Kate comforted. "Don't let the ties that bind you be the ties that break you. Okay?"

"Okay," Tanya acquiesced with a small grateful smile. She straightened with a relieved sigh as if letting a long-held burden finally fall away.

Another burst of light sent me back to the interrogation room. Tanya was standing at the center of her cell, eyes wide.

"Bella … I think I just saw..." she stuttered.

I nodded. "Your future."

Kaanu stepped back into the wall, its light fading away.

A series of clicks resounded through the room, and then the cell door swung open. Tanya stared at us, clutching the framed display. A small sigh escaped her.

"I'm ready to go."

I smiled widely in relief. "Good."

Back at the entrance to the lab, I saw Edward and the others gathered around Garrett.

"It's fine," he groaned. "I'll make it." He was clutching his left leg which was soaked with fresh blood.

"Garrett!" I exclaimed in shock and fright.

"What happened?" Tanya came up behind me and the group who had not been a part of finding her all looked relieved to see she looked relatively unharmed.

"Got grazed by a bullet," Garrett muttered, and Kate glared at him.

"Grazed? This is a _wound_ , Garrett." Her expression softened. "I need you to take it easy and not put too much pressure on it," she said and searched her bag for her med kit.

Edward shook his head apologetically. "No time. We barely lost Tetra and his grunts back there. They're gonna find us if we wait much longer."

Peter lightly patted Garrett's shoulder. "Can you walk, bro?"

He grunted and grabbed Peter's hand appreciatively to haul himself back up. "Yeah. Let's get out of here."

As we headed back toward the lab where we'd exited the rift, Rosalie pulled a cylindrical device out from under her arm and gave it to Peter. "Lookie what we found," she said with a grin and Peter gaped with excitement.

"The laser cannon?! I thought I wasn't gonna see this again!" He took the harness and began strapping it to his shoulder.

"Just try not to get too trigger happy," Rosalie cautioned him gently.

Everyone hurried to the elevators and returned to the bottom floor.

"Wait!" Tanya suddenly said. "How are we going to escape?"

"There's a portal that's gonna take us far away from here, don't worry," I explained.

Rosalie huffed in front of me. "That Arachnid jerk's in our way."

I glanced forward and saw Jazz guarding the time rift, rifle in hand. A voice came from across the room, its tone dryly admonishing.

"That didn't go very well for you last time. Step blindly through a door, and you'll suffer whatever consequence lies on the other side."

We all looked around to see who the voice belonged to. My eyes passed over the Omega Mech, and I gasped.

"I think it came from that," I said and pointed up.

The cockpit of the Mech suddenly filled with light and revealed Carlisle Cullen. He grinned. "Stay, my friends … and witness history in the remaking."

Peter narrowed his eyes. "I'd like to see you try! We have the Heart!"

"That you do," Cullen agreed. "And I have its power."

Energy circulated through conduits along the floor, flooding into the Mech, and it took an earth-shaking step forward.

"To the portal! Now!" I yelled to my friends and started to run.

Alistair suddenly came to, and he began struggling against his bonds. "Father? What are you—?"

"Be silent!" Cullen roared, his voice amplified by the Mech. "Sit and watch while I do what Prometheus could not. For the fire of the Gods is now mine _forever_!"

A sphere of roiling blue energy expanded to envelop us, and while I backed out of the energy field in time, the others didn't, and they appeared to be frozen in place.

Cullen grinned at me. "You're much too concerned with the material, Bella, the fleeting. Allow me to liberate you as I've been liberated!"

All of my friends inside the sphere began to flicker and fade as the Mech erased them from time.

"No!" I screamed. "Stop! Don't do this, Cullen!"

One by one, they all disappeared.

"Tanya!" Alistair exclaimed, and then succeeded in freeing an arm and sliced away his bonds with a snake-hilted knife.

"Not to worry!" Cullen chuckled. "If you want them back, all you'll need is the rest of the Island's Heart. You see, Bella, with the Heart's power, time is our plaything. You could not only save your friends but anyone you wish, once twice, a thousand times over." He threw his hands out in joy. "Imagine it! A savior is born!"

Alistair typed frantically into his terminal, and Jazz suddenly slumped to the ground. "I deleted his programming," he told me. "Go!"

"I'm not going anywhere without the others!" I yelled back.

Cullen sighed. "A, my son, my greatest mistake … Does it give you a measure of solace to see your father triumph?"

His suppressed anger caused Alistair to shake violently. "You … were _never_ a father to me. I ruined everything I cared about trying to make a connection with you." He shook his head with a look of disgust. "You're no god in the machine. You're just a scared, petty, little man hoping to bend the world to his whim!"

"'Divide and conquer' is the Cullen family way, Alistair," Cullen shrugged non-apologetically.

Alistair's gaze fell on the energy conduits, and his knuckles went white around the knife in his grasp. "So it is." In one quick motion, he raised the knife and dove forward to stab the conduit. It created a massive energy overload. Wild arcs of blue-white lightning coursed across the Omega Mech.

Cullen groaned and slumped forward, shocked by the sudden stream of energy.

An enormous burst of energy threw Alistair onto his back, a trail of smoke streamed from his body. Simultaneously, the blue sphere dissipated and my friends reappeared.

They all looked shocked and confused, not at all sure of what had just happened.

"What the—?" Edward started but was cut off by my form crashing into his. "Princess? What's going on?"

I leaned away from him and looked at the rest of them. "No time to explain. We need to get to the portal now!"

We all ran for the time rift when Edward noticed Jazz collapsed. He immediately scooped him up.

"C'mon, you bastard," he groaned under his weight. "You'd better be alive after all this."

I glanced back to Alistair, and his blackened by scorch face turned to me to meet my gaze.

Tanya glared at him. "You _idiot_! You could've died!" she reprimanded him.

He raised a shaking hand and gestured urgently to the portal. "Go while you still can!"

"Will you get the hell up and _come on?!_ " Tanya yelled again. "We're not leaving without you!"

"Tanya?" he asked with cautious hope.

" _Get over here!_ "

He staggered toward her, and the two of them entered the eddying rift together. The rest hurriedly followed, and I was about to step through myself when I heard Cullen speak.

"Soon you will understand what you must do, Bella! But in the meantime … how about a parting _gift?_ "

A blue aura surrounded the time rift. For a moment, my friends were visible, and then the image began to distort like a funhouse mirror. The edges of the rift widened and I fell through.

With a scream, I felt myself free-fall.

 **~~{MEJ}~~**

 _Present Day..._

On the eastern coast of El Jardín, Emilyne, Sether, and the Sabertooth stood together at the water's edge.

"You and Emb'kal can play on the beach until I return," Emilyne ordered.

"But I wanna go diving!" Sether protested.

Emb'kal's ears flattened with sadness as he gave Sether the Sabertooth equivalent of a puppy-dog look.

"Sether," Emilyne said, his name a clear warning.

"Fiiiiine," Sether sighed. "Come on, Emb'kal."

"Stay on the sand. Do not go past the cliffs. Do you understand?"

Sether picked up a long strand of seaweed and Emb'kal grabbed the other end. They began playing tug-of-war. Emb'kal growled playfully with a happy light in his eyes. Sether laughed in delight and tugged hard on his end.

"Sether! Did you hear me?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Yessss. I'll stay on the sand, but Emilyne better be safe too!"

Emilyne watched them for a long moment, then sighed and waded into the surf. Once the water was up to her torso, she took a deep breath and dove in. She descended swiftly into a sea trench, propelled by her powerful legs. She arrived at a patch of oyster shells along the trench wall and began carving each one free with her knife.

Behind her, in the vast darkness of the deep sea, a pair of green glowing eyes opened, followed by another pair, and another.

Emilyne struggled to get the last pair of oysters and began stabbing at their bases. Her blade rang out as it struck the rock face with loud, dull clangs.

Three huge heads drifted out of the abyss, drawn closer by the sound. One of them was blue and angular, with horns and glowing slits for eyes. The second was scarlet with bulging eyes and a huge lower jaw full of needle-sharp teeth. The third was green and many-finned with a long, eel-like snout. Each head was connected to an incredibly long, serpentine neck, all three of which culminated at the same body.

Emilyne tensed, sensing she was being watched. She turned slowly, and upon seeing Cetus's three heads, she involuntarily screamed. A flood of bubbles drifted up and away, to safety.

The crimson head released a roar that shook the trench wall, causing the remaining oysters to tumble into the darkness. Emilyne froze, paralyzed with fear.

" _Please,"_ she thought. _"Endless, anyone, preserve me!"_

The three enormous heads watched Emilyne, considering their prey. Then, slowly they pulled back into the darkness, their green eyes disappearing into the inky void of the depths.

Emilyne kicked as hard as she could and returned to the surface. When she emerged from the water, she found the beach empty.

"Sether? Sether?!"

 **~~{MEJ}~~**

 _Several hours earlier..._

The Endless stared into a blazing lava pool. An eerie, blue-green glow flickered across her weathered face.

"Don't worry. We're going to return your core to you," she said into the nothingness of the magma. "Isn't that what you want?"

A voice raised from the pit, reverberating off the cavern walls. " _All is broken … Broken … all..._ "

The telltale click of a gun being cocked came from somewhere behind the Endless. "Freeze, Red Riding Hood," McKenzie ordered.

"Alec McKenzie," the Endless said without turning around. "I'd say it was a pleasure, but..."

McKenzie approached the Endless, his assault rifle trained on the elderly woman's head. "I've heard about you. Try any of your tricks and I can end this conversation _real_ quick."

The Endless tensed up and frowned. "What do you want, Mr. McKenzie?"

"Seems the Island's Heart is incomplete. Where's the rest of it?"

" _Scattered … Lost!_ " the voice echoed from the lava.

"I said no tricks!" McKenzie roared and fingered the trigger.

The Endless extinguished a ball of fire hovering over her mechanic palm and raised her hands in placation. "Heart? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Like _hell_ you don't." He swung the rifle up and slammed it against the side of the Endless's head. She fell to her knees and began to desperately crawl toward the pit. McKenzie grabbed the back of her head violently. "Bella's bringing it to you, isn't she? _Tell me_!"

A hovering spectra appeared next to McKenzie. Kaanu. Its light was darkening with the fury it felt. It took McKenzie's head in its ghostly hands, and he gasped and convulsed until he released the Endless.

His face contorted in pure terror as the spirit forced him to experience a vision. "But they're _dead_!" he exclaimed. "I killed them. All of them! I don't wanna see this. Make it stop, dammit! Make it—Aaaaghhh!" He pulled away and fled down a tunnel as fast as he could.

Kaanu's arms lowered to its sides, and it hovered silently, watching the Endless who was still gasping for breath on the ground.

"You..."

As the spirit faded, the Endless cast a glanced behind her into the pool. A flicker of remorse appeared in her eyes, but then she abruptly turned away.

* * *

 **A/N:** Once again, another chapter propped full of information, but they had quite a few wins! They got the Heart, Jacorel, and Tanya. And also Alistair who seems very remorseful, but Cullen did something with the time rift, but what?

We now know the ghost is the spirit of the island who wants to help them!

Alistair deleted Jazz's programming! :-O What will that mean? Will he remember now?

And what the hell was that in the end? Cetus had THREE heads now? Well, he did eat half of the Heart, so I guess it would have some effect on him.

Tell me your thoughts and I'll be a happy camper!

Until next week,

Stay Awesome!

 **Teaser, Chapter 39**

"What? What is this?!" Jacorel exclaimed and looked down at himself in confusion. His body was shimmering eerily and then various items on his person began to fade from view.

Benjamin turned to him with wide eyes. "Are you okay?" He grasped Jacorel's shoulders. "Please don't disappear. Please," he pleaded desperately.

"Not me," Jacorel said as he helplessly watched the items vanish. "Objects … made by my friends. My family. My subjects. Sether gave me that bracelet … Emilyne that ceremonial knife and my mother designed those tattoos."

"Wait!" I gasped when I remembered something. "We've seen this before."

Rosalie's eyes widened when she realized what I meant. "The helicopter back at MASADA. It was jumping between realities because the past was in flux."

Victoria frowned in confusion. "But if things given to Jacorel are fading away, that means … what?"


	40. Chapter 39

**A/N:** So, what will happen in this chapter, well, do you guys remember the small clues Bella has collected on the island since day 1? The note behind her pillow at The Ethereal for example? Seemed rather insignificant, right? Well, let's see what that's all about shall we?

I'm gonna continue putting the disclaimer here just be sure that everyone is aware of where this story originated.

This story isn't 100 % mine. I have transformed it into a story from an interactive story app called _Choices_ and the creators are Pixelberry Studios.

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 39}**

I reached out frantically for something, anything, to grasp, but I was falling through intangible light and color.

Another time rift opened below me and through it, I was able to see a field. It wasn't Quarr'tel; that much was obvious, but _where_ I was … or _when_ was impossible to determine.

I emerged and began plummeting toward an opulent garden party. Peter landed safely in the grass below me until I dropped on top of him.

"Ow! Damn, what did my kidneys ever do to you, Bella?"

"Sorry," I told him, somewhat embarrassed by my heavy, ungraceful landing.

"Guys," Garrett called for attention, and I turned to him. "Where are Edward and Jazz?"

I spun around in a circle, trying to find the guys, but they weren't with us, and a surge of fear ran through me. Where were they? Were they okay? Was Edward?

Leah stared at the wavering rift next to me. "I saw them go in," she said, convinced. "They should have already come through by now."

Victoria gasped. "Oh god. Are they still with Cullen?"

"I think they got dragged through another one of those holes after everything went swirly," James suggested and looked over his shoulder at the rift.

"Uh … guys?" Benjamin said in an attempt to gain everyone's attention.

Alistair braced his hands on his knees and winced at the pain of his burns. "Then they must be in an entirely separate time period," he explained and then groaned. "This is all my fault."

"Guys—"

Rosalie pulled the first half of the Island's Heart out of her bag. "We still got this, at least."

" _Guys!_ " Benjamin exclaimed angrily and pointed at a man in a threadbare suit.

He was staring at us and visibly shaking. "W-where did you come from?" he asked with a trembling voice. "Who are you?"

I blanked out and I couldn't come up with a good lie. "Uh, we're..." I scrambled for words but nothing came to mind. "Time travelers?" I said, but it was said with such uncertainty it sounded like a question.

The man choked. "Time travel—" His expression immediately morphed from shock to anger. "Oh, please. You work for Barnaby, don't you! You're here to rough me up?"

Garrett held up his hands in surrender. "Hold on. I don't know what's going on here, but—"

"Well, you can tell your employer that I'm reporting him to the authorities!" the man raged and ignored Garrett. With those last words, he turned and dashed through the entrance of a nearby hedge maze.

The sound of live music drew our attention away from the disappearing man. Across the garden, guests in formal attire were dancing an sipping champagne, their faces concealed behind elaborate masks.

"I don't think anyone else has spotted us yet," Benjamin said in a hushed voice.

Rosalie violently pulled on Peter's and Emmett's arms. "Hey idiots, can we hide now?" she asked sarcastically with apparent frustration. "Unless you _want_ to cause a time paradox."

"We could follow that man into the hedges, but we might scare him even more," Victoria said worriedly.

"Well, it's pretty much our only option right now," Peter said and moved toward the maze. The rest of us rushed after him.

In the carefully tended foliage of the hedges, electric lights twinkled. That decoration together with the man in his suit and one of the women among the guests who appeared to be a bride, I guessed we'd landed in the middle of a wedding.

"So where … or when are we, do you think?" I asked the others. Something itched in my brain. A memory. A part of me believed I had seen these people somewhere before.

"Judging from these lightbulbs—" Tanya started, but Alistair spoke over her.

"Filaments like this were only produced for a few years after World War I. That would place us—"

"Ahem!" Tanya glared at him. "I was speaking," she said and he looked down at the ground sheepishly. She took a deep breath and then turned to me with a smile. "We've probably arrived in the early 1920s."

The awkward silence between Tanya and Alistair stretched over us all, but then he made a small coughing sound.

"Yes. Very astute," he said quietly, and I wanted to tell him to shut up. His attitude would not help him to get back in Tanya's good graces.

Peter groaned. "Yo, we'll be older than the Endless when we finally catch up to our own time."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "We're not gonna just wait ninety years, you dork."

"Absolutely not. Whatever we do, we need to find a way back, and then figure out where Edward and Jazz went to as well. Who knows where they ended up?" I said determinedly. There was not a way in hell that I would just give up and do nothing while my soulmate was somewhere in a different time period with a former best friend who might not even remember him.

"What? What is this?!" Jacorel exclaimed and looked down at himself in confusion. His body was shimmering eerily and then various items on his person began to fade from view.

Benjamin turned to him with wide eyes. "Are you okay?" He grasped Jacorel's shoulders. "Please don't disappear. Please," he pleaded desperately.

"Not me," Jacorel said as he helplessly watched the items vanish. "Objects … made by my friends. My family. My subjects. Sether gave me that bracelet … Emilyne that ceremonial knife and my mother designed those tattoos."

"Wait!" I gasped when I remembered something. "We've seen this before."

Rosalie's eyes widened when she realized what I meant. "The helicopter back at MASADA. It was jumping between realities because the past was in flux."

Victoria frowned in confusion. "But if things given to Jacorel are fading away, that means … what?"

I sighed. "That the Kaarii are at risk. Think about it. The helicopter almost disappeared because Edward hadn't turned himself in. So if everything Jacorel has that he didn't make is disappearing then a paradox in this timeline might be erasing the people who _did_ make them."

"That can be the only conclusion, yes," Alistair agreed sadly.

Jacorel stared at me, distraught. "N-no! My people! I must do something!" He clutched at the items and his chin quivered when his hands passed right through them.

"Let's think for a sec," Rosalie said. "If we didn't show up here, what would have happened?"

Victoria looked into the maze. "We wouldn't have made that man fear for his life."

"And he probably would've gone to that party," Kate pointed out and nodded toward the feast in the garden.

"I don't know if it was us he was really afraid of, though," Garrett mused. "He said a name."

Tanya peeked around the hedge toward the festivities. "Did anyone notice that one of the guests looks kind of like a bride?" she asked, observing what I'd noticed before. "And why are they all wearing masks?"

Suddenly, Jacorel looked up, stunned. "Masks are a sacred part of Kaarii culture because they were worn by the very first of our people."

Benjamin's eyes widened. "Ohmygod. It's _that_ wedding. The one in the creation myth of the Kaarii!" he exclaimed, and I finally remembered the memory that itched in my head.

The bride was the same woman as the reclining funeral statue by the Kaarii temple in the Valley of Tombs. The one with the wedding ring I had joked with Edward about when he knelt to pick it up. The carvings around the statue had been of the guests wearing the same masks they were wearing now.

"So it all started with a masquerade themed wedding..." I said mostly to myself.

Garrett shifted uncomfortably. "Alright. We should probably—" He gasped and grabbed his thigh.

Kate rushed over to him. "Please, Garrett, sit down so I can remove that bullet from your leg."

He did as she asked and while she worked, I noticed Emmett was straining to reach under a hedge.

"Something's … down here..." he muttered and strained further. Then with some effort, he pulled out a weathered suitcase. "Hello. What's this?"

"Looks forgotten," Tanya observed. "As if it's been there for a while."

Peter helped Emmett bust open the rusted latches and revealed the contents, which turned out to be lavish fabrics glittering in the soft light. Emmett grinned.

"I think we just scored a disguise or two, dudes!"

Victoria inspected the contents of the suitcase. "This looks like your size, Bella. Try it on!"

The dress was in the flapper girl party dress style and blush pink. It glittered with each movement, and I was absolutely enamored with it. I walked in behind another hedge and changed into it, and when I came back to the others, Victoria helped me with my hair.

"Damn, Bella!" Benjamin gaped. "You look straight out of _The Great Gatsby_!"

James smirked. "Gams lookin' real nice!" he complimented.

The unfamiliar word caused Peter to stare at him with confusion. "Bro, what? Are you into teeth?"

Alistair rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Peter, for the love of … He said _gams_ , not gums. Gams is slang for legs." He then turned to me. "And you do look quite smashing, Bella."

"At least I'll fit in," I said and blushed at their comments, but then sighed. Their comments made me think about and miss Edward because I knew he definitely would have had something to say about the dress.

Victoria went back into the suitcase. "It's obviously a woman's luggage. There are two more dresses in here, but that's it," she said and handed Leah and Kate a dress each. "The rest of us will have to go as is."

"Alright," I said while Leah and Kate changed. "If we can fix the paradox we created here, maybe it'll stabilize whatever's going on with that time rift."

"Worth a try," Leah said and came back around the hedge in a champagne-colored dress similar to mine.

"The three of us can sneak in as guests and split up," I suggested. "The rest of you can pose as servants."

Tanya grimaced with uncertainty. "Messing with the past might be asking for trouble."

"Then we'll take every step with care," Garrett reassured her. "It's all we got right now."

Jacorel took a step back. "I'll wait here," he said. "I can't risk my connection to Kaarii history creating any more problems."

Benjamin grabbed his hand. "I'm staying with you."

I nodded in understanding. "Okay, you two. We'll be back as soon as we can."

As we approached the party, a few eyes danced over the ones without disguised attire, but our presence was otherwise unquestioned. When Leah, Kate, and I split up, a few of the others followed each of us while they tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible.

At a banquet table, a waiter was carving an entire baked pig while a group of masked guests conversed nearby.

"So he let her go!" A man with an adorned wolf mask said with a shrug. "Why the Rosencrafts were keepin' staff who couldn't even polish silver, who the heck knows?"

"They were unaccustomed to service, Ralston," a second man with an elephant mask told him patiently. "Rosencraft Sr. knew as little about leading a household as he did about leading a family."

I stepped on something that crinkled under my feet and glanced at the ground to see it was a pamphlet in the grass.

 _A Schedule of Events for the Marriage of Flora Sullivan and Arthur Barnaby_

Another memory flashed in my head.

The padlock Garrett and I found while we dove for the Island's Heart. Flora's name had been engraved on it, but the other name had not been Arthur's. It had said Eugene.

To keep up our ruse, Alistair lead Peter, Rosalie, and Victoria in setting a table. "For pity's sake, Peter, all of your forks are out of place. It's salad first, then entree..."

"Why do rich people need more than one fork?" Peter muttered. "What's the difference?"

Rosalie chuckled and smirked mischievously at him. "One's for going in their mouths and the others are for sticking up their—"

"Okay then!" Victoria hurried to interrupt her. "Wanna explain that again for me, Alistair?"

Just then, I heard sniffling near a secluded tree. I walked over to investigate and a few of the others noticed and subtly followed me.

On the other side, I discovered the woman in the bridal gown I'd seen earlier. Flora Sullivan according to the pamphlet.

"How am I to even go about this?" I heard her ask herself. "I can't possibly—" She pulled off her mask and began to weep into her hands.

I approached her tentatively, but she still gasped in fright when she saw me.

"Oh! W-who—" She paused mid-startle to look me over. "Forgive me, I'm not sure we've met."

"We heard someone crying," I explained gently.

Alistair sided up next to me. "It's not in our nature to ignore the sobs of a lady, Miss Sullivan," he said smoothly.

She sighed. "Ah! You … have me at a disadvantage, then. I do not know you."

"I'm Bella," I introduced myself and then turned to those who had followed me. "This is Alistair, Rosalie, and Victoria."

"Pleasure to meet you," Victoria said with a kind smile.

"Flora Sullivan," Flora replied even though we already knew who she was.

I took a small step toward her. "I know it's hard to face a decision like this," I told her and hoped I wouldn't scare her by knowing she didn't really want to marry Arthur. All the clues I had found around the island all pointed toward her being in love with Eugene. "If there's anything you want to talk about, I can at least listen."

"Yes," Alistair vouched for me. "You're speaking to one of the most morally sound people I know, madam."

"Was a man supposed to meet you here?" I asked. I suspected the man we scared away could have been Eugene.

Flora stared at me in astonishment and then confirmed my suspicions. "Eugene? Where is he? What do you know?"

"He's fine," I hurried to reassure her. "But I really need to know more about what's going on if I'm going to help."

She considered it for a long moment, and then finally relented. "I'm not even sure where to begin. You probably wouldn't believe me, anyway."

I smiled at her. "I don't know about that. I've been through a lot."

"Tomorrow..." she started and then shook her head. "I'm supposed to marry a man I don't love." She rubbed her arms as if she felt cold. "Arthur is very practical, I'll give him that. But I suppose my heart doesn't exactly swoon for practicality."

"I'm guessing there's someone _impractical_ in the picture?"

She smiled wistfully. "Well..." Then she sighed heavily and brushed away the glistening remnant of a tear from her cheek. "So foolish!" she despaired. "I should've known after Neptune Cove that he wouldn't come." She met my eyes as she tried to explain. "He'd bought a ring, but it was just … It was too soon. So I tried to make it up to him at the cove and he never—"

That was when I heard a woman's voice shouting insistently over the music. "Flora! Flora, where are you?"

Flora's eyes widened as she looked over my shoulder toward the party. "I must leave!" Her gaze urgently met mine again as she refastened her mask. "Please keep Eugene out of harm's way … Arthur wants him dead." Without another word, she hurried off.

When we returned to the party, the gentleman in the elephant mask approached me.

"Ah. Good evening," he greeted pleasantly. "I hope the travel to our venue wasn't too stressful, what with that storm over the sea," he said, and I realized this was Arthur.

"Not at all," I told him politely. "You must be Mr. Barnaby. Congratulations, I'm sure you'll both be very happy."

He offered a slight nod in thanks.

After an awkward silence, my gaze drifted toward the imposing manor house. Arthur noticed and followed my eyes.

"Quite a place, no? Thanks to the Rosencrafts' poor judgment, this entire estate was practically owned by the banks," he told me with a hint of a sneer in his voice.

The man in the wolf mask from before, who I think was named Ralston, joined us. "Quack job who lived here before thought he could 'enhance humankind' with his little pills."

Arthur's hand clenched into a fist at his side and his arm quivered with rage. "We'll not speak of him," he bit off. "Eugene is a fool and a miscreant. How _dare_ he try to place himself between my beloved and I!"

"Knows better now, doesn't he," Ralston said and finished with a less than pleasant chuckle.

I felt increasingly uncomfortable with the two men and looked around. Among the surrounding guests, an uneasy silence hung in the air.

I cleared my throat to gain the men's attention. "Well, seems like everything's sorted out. I'll leave you to it." I feigned a smile and turned away, and that was when I saw him staring through the shrubbery.

Eugene.

When he realized that he'd been spotted, he took off at a sprint.

"Not again," I moaned and then hurried up my step to go after him. "Wait!" I called after him with as little volume as I could muster. I didn't want to alert Arthur or his friend. "I need to talk to you!"

He ran back toward the hedge maze, and I followed closely behind. The others rushed after me.

"Eugene, wait!" I called again. "Flora sent me!"

At the sound of her name, he froze and turned. "Flora? Is she alright?" Benjamin and Jacorel rounded a corner behind Eugene, and he realized that he was trapped. "If you're working for Barnaby, just get it over with already!"

"Relax, okay?" Benjamin told him. "We don't work for anybody."

I stepped forward. "I know about the ring and Neptune Cove," I said since that would hopefully convince him we were on his and Flora's side.

It appeared to have the opposite effect, though, for he looked even more scared of me. "How do you know about that?!"

"She told me." I took another step. "Please, we're all friends here. Let's just talk about this."

He nodded with some hesitation still lingering. "A-alright … Alright." A flood of emotion twisted Eugene's features. He ran a trembling hand over his face. "I would've given her everything. I told her as much … and she turned me away." His eyes hardened with rage. "And then that bastard Barnaby swept in and _took_ my everything. My home, my business!" A heavy sigh escaped him. "And now Flora."

"She's clearly trying to protect you," Alistair insisted and Eugene turned to him. "She knows what Arthur wants to do to you."

I nodded. "She tried to make it up to you." I dug through my bag and then handed him the padlock I'd found in Neptune Cove.

"What is thi—" he started, but then he saw the engraving. " _'No land, no sea, no one will keep us apart.'_ " He looked up at me. "She made this?" He gasped and sobs welled up in his throat. "Oh, Flora! I had no idea! I'd thought she was going to tell me never to see her again." He turned the lock over in his hand. "That was over a year ago, though. Look at the wear on this. She may not still feel that way."

"Listen," I said. I knew I'd have to convince him. "Tomorrow's the ceremony, right? This is your last chance. You've got to be there to tell Flora how you feel."

He nodded in agreement. "You're right, but Arthur would sooner have his men kill me than let her go."

"We'll take care of Arthur and his goons," Garrett assured. "You just show up and do what you need to do."

"I..." Eugene said, still hesitant, but then nodded. "Yes, I will be there. Thank you." On the verge of tears, Eugene rushed past Benjamin and Jacorel and headed deeper into the maze.

"Hopefully that'll do it," Victoria said, and Jacorel frowned worriedly.

"We will find out tomorrow, it seems," he said.

I looked over my shoulder at the entrance of the maze. "I'd better go let Flora know."

"I'll go with you, Bella," Benjamin said and then looked to Jacorel, who nodded permissively.

At the party, we found the wolf-masked man talking with Flora.

"I think your household staff ain't dressin' right," he huffed.

"Well," Flora said timidly. "I told them to wear costumes. Only appropriate for the occasion." She noticed me and Benjamin and quickly turned back to the man. "If you'll forgive me, Ralston, I should probably make another round with the guests."

Ralston nodded. "Do your duty, Miss Sullivan … And remember who's watching your back."

Flora sent a furtive glance in our direction and headed toward the tree. As soon as we joined her, she turned to us and removed her mask. "Well? Did you find out anything?"

I smiled. "Good news. He'll be there tomorrow."

Her eyes lit up and she clasped her hands together joyously. "Oh thank god! My Eugene!" she took a hold of my hands and stared into my eyes. "Bella, you've no idea how much this means to me." From her purse, she produced a small brass key. "Have you already secured accommodations for the night?"

Benjamin shook his head for the both of us. "Not really."

"Well, you and your friends are certainly welcome to the servants' quarters," Flora said with grateful eyes. "There's also a special, private wing of the manor accessible by this key. A couple of you could perhaps stay there if don't mind sharing a bed."

I accepted the key and thanked her. The only one I wanted to share a bed with wasn't with us, but maybe one of the others would want the chance to a private wing. Garrett would be my choice because of his leg.

Flora rose up and donned her mask once more. "The servants' quarters are to your left. I will see you tomorrow. You'll be expected in the ballroom by dawn," she said and went back to the party while Benjamin and I went back to the others.

"Looks like we're spending the night," I told them and then looked over at where Garrett was sitting, clutching his leg. "Hey Tiny Tim," I said and then laughed when I realized I sounded like Edward. "You want to sleep in a soft bed tonight?"

Garrett grinned at me with amusement. "Did … you just give me a nickname?"

I held my finger to my mouth. "Shhh. Don't tell Edward."

"You have my word," he promised. "Now what was that you were saying about a bed?"

I explained what Flora had told us, and his eyes shined with so much gratitude I feared he would attempt to kiss me. I put the key in his hand. "I'll sleep in the servants' quarters and you can have the wing and share it with whoever you want."

Garrett glanced sideways at Kate, and when she met his gaze, he showed her the key. "What do you say, Kate? My leg might need to be looked over," he said, but the last part was obviously a way to smooth over his want to have her with him.

I hadn't noticed until then that the way he was looking at her had changed. Maybe his dormant feelings for her had awakened once she told him that her friends had lied about her cheating.

She looked down at the ground shyly and then nodded.

Garrett smiled widely. "Shall we?"

At the manor, Garrett and Kate separated from the rest of us, and we headed left, hopefully toward nice beds.

The next morning, we all felt a bit more refreshed, but when we met up with Garrett and Kate in the hall outside of the ballroom, his face was thunderous.

"What's up?" I asked.

Garrett gritted his teeth. "Can you believe that _snake_? That self-centered, narcissistic piece of—"

"Who are you talking about, bro?" Peter clapped Garrett on the shoulder with a confused expression.

"Cullen," Garrett spit out. "He has all the powers in the world! He can stop wars, end poverty, and he decides to put himself in a goddamn _painting_!"

I still didn't understand what he was raging about, so I turned to Kate, who sighed.

"In the parlor outside the bedroom was a painting labeled Depiction of the Divine," she explained. "Cullen was in it wearing Roman attire, haloed by the sun like a Jesus painting, and he was writing down the Ten Commandments. It was quite ridiculous."

I huffed. "Wow … well, I can't say I'm too surprised, though. I've kinda started to expect stuff like that of him."

Garrett folded his arms across his chest. "I'm not surprised either, but the whole thing just makes me want to beat him even more."

"And we will, Garrett," I told him determinedly. "I know we will."

He cracked his neck and took a deep breath to calm down. When he looked back at me, the thunderous expression had been greatly muted.

We entered the ballroom and gathered toward the back. The guests were still in costume and the wedding decorations appeared to have a masquerade theme.

Victoria frowned as she looked around. "Something about this seems really familiar..." she mused, and then her eyes widened. "Oh, my! This is the same ballroom we found at The Ethereal our first day here," she told us.

Benjamin looked at her as if she had lost it. "How is that even possible? We're not in The Ethereal, are we?"

"Oh no..." Tanya said next to me. "I don't see Eugene."

Rosalie pursed her lips, deep in thought. "Guys, we need a backup plan. What if he—"

A man in a lion mask walked over to us. He discreetly lifted it and revealed his face. "What if I … what?"

"You made it," I said with relief.

Garrett grinned. "Go get her, man." He pointed at Flora who was positioned at the side of the ballroom with Ralston close behind her.

Even through her mask, I could see the resignation in her eyes.

Eugene swallowed hard. "W-what should I say? The ceremony is about to start!"

Tanya placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just tell her how you feel. All of it. While you still can."

He seemed to consider Tanya's words, and then took a deep breath, straightened his back, and strode across the ballroom. "Flora, I'm here," he said, and a hush fell over the crowd.

Flora pulled off her mask. "Eugene!"

"I know that we've been through a lot," he said, and his words were audible throughout the ballroom. No one said anything. "I've made my share of mistakes … but I've never once stopped loving you." The guests gasped. "I'm here to ask for your hand, at long last. Will you marry me, Flora?"

Ralston took a small step toward Flora and brought something against her back. He whispered something in her ear that I couldn't pick up from the other side of the ballroom, but it caused her eyes to widen in fear.

She sighed with obvious despair. "Oh, Eugene," she said. "It's too late. I've made up my mind."

"You have?" he asked dejectedly.

Arthur cleared his throat. "I thought I'd had taken the trash out, but it appears to have legs."

Nervous laughter came from the crowd of guests.

"We gotta do something!" Peter whispered. "We're gonna be stuck if we don't fix this!"

Leah narrowed her eyes. "All we have to do is take out Ralston." She curled her fingers into fists and glanced at me to await my permission.

"No need," Alistair insisted. "We can simply explain the evidence to the wedding guests and expose Arthur."

I agreed with him. "Yes, I think the least destructive and violent way is what we should do. Can you do it, Alistair?"

He nodded. "Leave it to me."

Kate frowned disapprovingly. "Of all people, you're going to let _him_ talk?"

"He deserves a chance to redeem himself, Kate," I told her and she huffed.

Alistair calmly walked over to a piano at one side of the ballroom and stroke a G major chord. "If I may have your attention, please!" he called out and everyone simultaneously swirled to him. "It seems we've all been deceived by our host for today's ceremony, Arthur Barnaby! Not only did he hire someone to threaten this man's life, but he's clearly pressuring Miss Sullivan into marrying him against her wishes!"

"Looks like someone let the crazies in, folks!" Ralston called out in an attempt to smooth over what had become a nervous murmur among the crowd.

"Mr. Ralston, is it?" Alistair turned his attention to him. "Why don't you show the crowd what's in your hand?"

Ralston hesitated for a moment, then raised his arms. A derringer pistol was grasped in his left hand.

Gasps and astonished whispers filled the ballroom.

Flora ran into Eugene's arms and sobbed. "Eugene, yes! Yes, I will happily marry you! You're the only man I love!"

When their lips met, the objects on Jacorel's body reappeared.

"Guys, we did it!" Benjamin cheered.

 _BANG_

Flora was pitched forward as a bullet tore into her side.

"Flora!" Eugene shouted in terror.

Ralston used the distraction to run toward one of the exits, his derringer pistol still smoking in his grasp.

A tremor passed through the floor, and suddenly everything began to warp and wave as though the entire ballroom was melting away.

Eugene gathered Flora in his arms and began carrying her to safety. "Stay with me, my darling … I'm going to bring you to something that will help." He hurried toward a window, through which I saw a grove of trees glistening with silver sap.

Before I could follow, a time rift opened next to us. Clockmaster leaned through and held out her hand to me. "Come with me! Quickly!"

We hastened through the rift as the room continued to quake and distort. One by one, we stepped onto a winding road, disused and overgrown, and it looked nothing like El Jardín.

Once everyone was gathered, Clockmaster adjusted her stopwatch, and the shimmering rift folded in on itself and vanished. "That's that, then," she said. "I'm sorry it took us so long to extract you … That particular time is rife with anomalies."

I looked at her gratefully. "I'm just glad you got us when you did!"

"But what happened to Flora and Eugene?" Tanya asked. "And the wedding guests?"

Clockmaster narrowed her eyes as she thought about it. "Hm, well, the first eruption of Mount Suerte caused a chronoquake that sent the wedding party far into the past," she explained. "Over time, and as a result of regularly consuming energy imbued sap, they became … feral, for lack of a better word."

"Feral?" Benjamin questioned. "Like the vampires in _I Am Legend_?"

Clockmaster nodded. "That's a close approximation, yes. It would take centuries before civilization reasserted itself in the form of the Kaarii tribes you're familiar with."

Jacorel snarled. "All because of the treachery of the groom."

"Man," Peter breathed out. "Wedding's are the worst."

I heard footsteps approaching us, and then the best sound in the world.

"Y'all went to a wedding and didn't invite me?"

I whirled around and ran up to Edward. He grinned swept his arms around me as I threw my arms around his neck. He took a deep breath and tightened his hold on me.

"Not gonna lie," he whispered. "You had me a little worried this time, Princess."

I leaned away somewhat, pushed his hair out of his face and brought my lips to his. The kiss was passionate, on the edge of desperate, as we clung tightly to each other. Neither of us wanting to let the other go. A lone tear of pure relief escaped the corner of my eye and fell down my cheek.

We eventually parted and leaned our foreheads against each other.

"Okay. That … was worth waiting for," he said with a chuckle, and I laughed with him even though my heart was still hammering in my chest.

Emmett made a surprised sound behind us. "I think I see Furball!" he exclaimed.

I looked down at the ground just in time to see a blue streak race from behind Edward's legs. "Furball! You're okay!" I said, astonished, and Furball yapped happily before stalking over to me. He swiped his tail across my leg affectionately. A purr vibrated from his throat.

Edward crouched down with a grin and scratched Furball on the head. "He showed up to give Jazz and I some company while we waited."

"What happened to you guys, anyway?" I asked seriously. "Where did you end up?"

"A fairly stable period in the recent past," Clockmaster explained. "Once we'd extracted them, coming to Rosencraft Manor in the current time helped us more easily reach you."

I looked at the manor and recognized it as the same manor we'd slept in during the night, just a lot more deteriorated. I could only assume we were still on the island, then, even though it looked more like the European countryside.

Furball skittered toward Victoria, who happily gathered him up.

A purple-haired Anachronist popped her head out of one of the windows of the manor. "I think your friend needs you, Edward," she called.

Edward grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers. "Come with me for this, Princess?" he asked uncertainly. "I don't know if I can face him alone."

I nodded. "I am right behind you," I told him and we entered the dilapidated manor together.

The ballroom looked like the one we had just fled from, only worn and tattered with decades of age. Jazz rested against a back wall, cradling a cup of water in his hands, which was full all the way to the brim.

"Hey, Jazz," Edward said cautiously. "How you feelin'?"

Jazz didn't turn, speak, or show any sign of a reaction to Edward's words.

Edward swallowed and tried again. "Jazz … are you in there?" He reached out to gently shake Jazz's shoulder. The cup slipped from his hands and spilled water across his legs, but Jazz remained motionless and staring blankly across the room.

Tears glistened in Edward's eyes, and his voice broke as he tried to find the words, but he couldn't. He turned and stormed out of the room, kicking debris out of the way violently when his sorrow became too painful to hold in.

"Edward!" I yelled after him and was about to follow when I saw Jazz's head turn slightly in the corner of my eye.

"Grandpa?" he said gruffly.

"Jazz?" I said and then looked over my shoulder to where Edward had disappeared. "Just … give me a sec to go talk to him, okay?" I asked and hoped with everything in me for a response, but his face was once again blank.

I hurried outside to find Edward kicking apart a decaying barrel.

"I almost killed him!" he yelled. "And when I thought he was dead, what did I do?" He fell down on his knees and hung with his head, his entire body wracked with spasms as he started to hyperventilate. "I turned tail and ran like the coward I am."

I approached him slowly. "Baby?" I said, and he flinched. "Edward, he spoke to me..."

He let out a maniacal laugh. "Great, well, you wanna tell him that all we did was for nothing?" he spat out angrily. "That everyone we know and love is dead?" The anger drained away as quickly as it had flared up. "You wanna tell him how small of a chance we have left?"

A heavy silence hung in the air, and I watched as Edward's tears slid down his cheeks and stained the broken pieces of the barrel.

He started shaking his head. "I can't do it, Bella," he admitted in defeat. "I just can't. Not after everything else." Suddenly, he froze and glanced around the area warily. "We ain't alone," he breathed out, and I tensed up as well.

Streams of green light came together in front of us and coalescing into Kaanu's transparent body.

Edward narrowed his eyes at him. "Slimer, I am _not_ in the mood for this!"

Kaanu held out a burning helmet insistently and refused to move.

I knew it didn't matter that we all knew Kaanu only wanted to help us now. Edward didn't want help. He felt he didn't deserve it, and that was why I determinedly grabbed the helmet and thrust it in front of him. "C'mon, Edward. Take it. _Please_ ," I pleaded as my eyes welled with tears.

He stared at it for a moment and memories flickered behind his eyes. Then, finally, he reached out for it.

I was suddenly in a courtroom, empty except for Edward and Jazz.

Jazz looked different. A mix of his old self but still adorned with burns and scars, as well as his bionic eye. Edward fiddled absently with the dog tags around his neck, and Jazz looked him over.

"You're nervous," he said.

Edward scoffed. "Me, nervous? Come on, kid," he said, but he failed at removing the tremble in his voice.

Jazz grinned. "Grandpa, you're nervous."

With a groan, Edward released his dog tags and rubbed at his eyes. "Hell yeah, I'm nervous. Last five years of my life have led up to this one moment. If this doesn't work out, McKenzie gets off free and we lose everything," he exhaled sharply. "You're _not_ nervous?"

"Nope," Jazz said, but then lost the humorous expression. "Just terrified."

A judge entered and sat at the bench. McKenzie was led in, handcuffed, and his scowl was more sinister than ever. A well-dressed attorney followed him to the defendant's stand and addressed the judge.

"Your honor, defense wishes to present another article of evidence."

He walked a stack of papers over to the bench and the judge examined them.

With a clearing of his throat, the judge turned to Edward and Jazz. "Witnesses Edward Masen and Jasper Whitlock, according to these documents you both purchased anti-aircraft weapons and delivered them to the Kharzistani government. Is this correct?"

"No, your honor," Edward replied and his eyes twitched with anger.

Jazz nervously addressed the judge. His voice was barely a hoarse whisper. "Those weapons were used against us on a mission ordered by Commander McKenzie."

McKenzie rolled his eyes. "And I guess I just _accidentally_ filled out the wrong names on the report? Bullshit."

The judge glared at McKenzie. "I will not accept that sort of language in my courtroom, Mr. McKenzie."

"My apologies, your honor," McKenzie said and then fixed his icy gaze on Jazz. "Smearing a decorated officer has repercussions, son. Best to think before you speak."

"Jasper Whitlock, please repeat your testimony," the judge demanded.

"What?" Jazz stuttered. "I said … uh..." He fell silent and a rivulet of sweat trickled down his forehead.

Edward stepped forward to his aid. His anger had helped him squash down his nerves. "He said that the weapons we did _not_ purchase were used on us during a mission ordered by Commander McKenzie, your honor."

McKenzie's face contorted with fury. "Now you listen and you listen _good_ , Edward. I didn't get to the rank of—"

McKenzie's attorney leaned over and whispered something in his ear, causing him to stop mid-sentence.

"Very well," the judge said with pursed lips. It was obvious he wasn't pleased with McKenzie's outbursts and lack of control. "I think my verdict is clear. Alec McKenzie, on counts of conspiracy against the United States, perjury, and first-degree murder we find you guilty. The court awards you a total of 180 years in prison, to be served consecutively." The judge snapped his gavel down. "Court is adjourned."

Jazz's eyes were wide as saucers as he turned to Edward. "I can't believe it."

A smile slowly built on Edward's face. "We … did it!"

McKenzie flew up from his chair and started to shout. "Your honor, I served my country for _forty-one years_ … This is the thanks I get!? I _made_ these boys who they are!"

Edward turned and looked McKenzie in the eyes. "I didn't become who I am because of _you_. I became who I am _in spite of you_! And now you've got plenty of time to think about what a spineless piece of garbage you are!" He suddenly laughed. "Oh, and one more thing … Jazz, give me a light?" He took out a Cuban cigar from his jacket and Jazz tossed him a lighter.

The judge held up his hand. "Sir, you can't smoke in here—"

"Overruled," Edward replied and lit the cigar, took a long drag and blew a smoke circle in McKenzie's face. "Jazz, let's go get a cheeseburger and some apple pie. I'm feeling awful patriotic all of a sudden."

Reality came back into focus.

Edward's hands were interlinked with mine atop the helmet. "Was that—?" Fresh tears fell from his eyes as he exhaled a slow, ragged sigh. "We can beat him," he whispered cautiously hopeful. "In the system … There's a way we can do it!"

I lifted my hand and stroke his cheek. "That's right," I said softly.

He pulled me in by my waist and kissed me slow and deep. When he broke away, his forehead rested against mine. "Jazz's sacrifice, all these years of running..."

"It could all turn out for the best, Edward," I encouraged.

"I guess," he said. "I only had one problem with that future."

"And what's that?"

"You weren't in it."

I pecked his lips another time. "Don't be so sure of that," I said with a soft laugh. "I could definitely see myself eating cheeseburgers and apple pie with you and Jazz to celebrate." He laughed with me, and when I was sure he felt better about it all, I pulled out of his arms but kept a hold of his hand. "And I think someone deserves to hear that everything could be sorted out."

We turned our heads and spotted Jazz standing nervously in the manor's doorway, looking us both over. Giving my shoulder a squeeze, Edward broke from my side and walked up to him.

"Jazz, I'm sorry," he said. "I just needed a minute. So much has happened and I didn't know where to start. But now I know where it could end. And when it does, we're gonna _win_."

A slight smile crept onto Jazz's face, and Edward pulled him into a tight hug. When they parted, there was a light in Edward's eyes I hadn't seen before.

"Alright, kid. Let's find some beers, and I'll tell you all about it."

Jazz swallowed. "Sounds good," he replied shakily. "First I'd like to be properly introduced to your friend, though," he said and nodded in my direction.

Edward held out his hand for me and I accepted it so he could lead me closer to Jazz. "Kid, this is my girl. My Princess. Bella."

With a tentative nod and smile, Jazz greeted me. "It's a pleasure to _officially_ meet you, Bella."

I stepped in under Edward's arm and smiled just as tentatively back. "Yes, it is."

"Jazz and I have some catching up to do," Edward said with a hint of apology in his tone, and I knew it was there because he wanted to be alone with his friend, but he didn't want to hurt my feelings either. "I'll join you soon, alright, Princess?"

"Take your time," I assured him with a nod.

As day turned to night, we finished a picnic dinner with the Anachronists. Furball sniffed at Victoria's plate and began nipping at scraps.

A male Kaarii studied us interestingly. "Doesn't traveling among only two or three time periods get boring for all of you?"

"I don't know if I'd call it _boring_ ," Alistair replied.

"I have photos of the Pleistocene Era inside the manor if anyone would care to see them," the purple-haired female said happily.

"Heck yeah!" Rosalie exclaimed.

I gazed out toward the moonlit cliffs before I got ready to follow everyone. A white corner peeked up over the edge, and I frowned. "Is that … a sail?" I mumbled to myself.

I ran over, and I heard a loud crack amid the water. When I looked down, I saw The Dorado. Angelique leaned out from beneath the rigging and called out to me.

"Ahoy, Bella!"

"Angelique!" I called back happily. "You're alright!"

"Mas oui, and look who I found!"

"I found _you_ , you algae-covered hermit crab!" Janvier gritted angrily.

Angelique ignored him. "Bella, gather your friends and come aboard! We must talk, tout suite!"

There was a surprising urgency in her tone that I could detect even from far away. I nodded. "Okay!" I shouted over the crashing waves. "I'll get everyone!" I hurried toward the manor to round up the group.

A few minutes later, we were all gathered on the deck of The Dorado. Angelique cleared her throat.

"Mes amis, something foul is afoot," she said, and Rosalie huffed.

"What else is new?"

Angelique pointed out across the sea. A flickering crimson glow ran along the horizon.

"What about the sunrise?" Emmett asked in confusion.

"That isn't the sun, boy," Janvier told him. "Look closer."

I squinted into the distance and could see writhing tongues of fire rising from the glow. "The lava's getting closer," I observed with horror. "The barrier keeping this island safe must be shrinking."

Tanya started making calculations in her head. "Distance to the horizon is one point one seven times the square root of the viewer's height from sea level. In other words..."

"Not very far," Alistair finished for her.

Victoria gazed transfixed at the distant horizon. "It's the Heart," she said softly, and I turned to her.

"The Heart? What do you mean?"

"Think about how much has happened to it," she replied sadly. "Being broken for so long, Cullen draining its power … It's no longer strong enough to maintain the time anomaly that preserves the island."

Leah nodded. "So we have to join the two halves together. Soon."

Peter's eyes widened as he stared at her. "Okay, whoa there, Leah. Were you taking a nap when this dude fed the Heart to Cetus?" he asked and pointed at Janvier.

Janvier looked contrite. "A mistake I rue, believe me. But I'm willin' ta risk my life to see it made right. We must bring down the beast, and tear the stone from its gut! Are you with me?"

I stared at the horizon. "Guys," I said. "It's time to finish Cetus once and for all."

* * *

 **A/N:** So Cullen sent them to the wedding that was the origin of the Kaarii people? Why? Well, he hoped for them to destroy the past and that way eliminate the Kaarii. Without the Kaarii, Clockmaster couldn't have helped our gang out of the past, and they'd be stuck there.

For Cullen, that'd be two birds with one stone.

But they made it back! We got to see what Kaanu wanted to show Edward, and Jazz remembers again! Yay!

They still need the other half of the Heart, which Cetus has in his stomach, so let's gear up and kill the snake! ;-)

Your thoughts make the process of this story more enjoyable, and even thought I might not always reply, they all mean so much to me! Sometimes, my plate gets full and I forget to reply, so sorry about that :-P

Until next week,

Stay Awesome!

 **Teaser, Chapter 40**

Victoria sided up to me. "I hope this works."

I hugged her small shoulders. "Just give it time. We don't know where Cetus is right now."

We drifted around for what felt like forever, but then I heard the crackle in my earpiece and Garrett's voice.

" _Bella, we've got fins and scales peeking through the waves portside! You got company!"_

"He's on our port side!" I shouted to the others. "Everyone, brace yourselves!"

Everyone fanned out across the ship and took up defensive positions. Dark clouds began to race across the sky, indicating Cetus's storm was gathering.

" _Bella, you're not going to believe this,"_ Garrett's voice in my ear said.

I pressed the button to reply. "Not going to believe what?"

" _Oh god,"_ Kate breathed out. _"Bella … Cetus isn't alone."_

Something slammed into the side of the Dorado and sent everyone sprawling.

"Davy Jones himself," Janvier mumbled. "The beast's at the bow!"

The gigantic blue head with the many rows of teeth rose up from the water with a roar. Jacorel glared at him hatefully.

"Your time has come, Sea Guardian!"

The Dorado shifted again, and the sea began to drop away as we were lifted upward.

"What's happening?!" I yelled in ever-growing panic.

"G-g-g-g-guys, look behind you!" Peter stuttered with saucer-wide eyes.


	41. Chapter 40

**A/N:** So the plan is to kill Cetus. With our gang's track record, what do you think will happen?

You haven't missed that **The Perfect Partner Program** has been **republished** and I update with **3 chapters per week. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays!**

But for now, let's get to this story :-D

I'm gonna continue putting the disclaimer here just be sure that everyone is aware of where this story originated.

This story isn't 100 % mine. I have transformed it into a story from an interactive story app called _Choices_ and the creators are Pixelberry Studios.

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 40** **}**

All of us stared at the fiery horizon with abject horror, and then Edward turned to me with a less than confident expression.

"Right. You got an atomic bomb hidden somewhere, Princess?" he asked, never able to erase all of his sarcastic humor.

Jacorel walked up to the railing and sighed, his eyes never leaving the burning water. "If what we did at Elyys'tel wasn't enough to bring down the Sea Guardian … I doubt it can ever be done."

"Guys, he ate the Heart a few days ago!" Peter suddenly exclaimed excitedly. "What goes in must come out, right?"

Kate crossed her arms. "You're not actually suggesting we go look for sea monster droppings, are you?"

He shrugged. "It was just a thought."

"Yes, but even if that was the case, it would take forever to go through all the water Cetus has at his disposal around the island," Tanya pointed out.

"Can we come back to the whole 'killing a legendary beast' thing?" Garrett said and turned to me. "Do you have an idea?"

Before I could answer, Rosalie interrupted. "What's the point?! Guys, we can't keep up with him. We just can't."

A weary despondence fell over everyone, but I knew this was not the time to despair.

"We've beaten the odds before," I reminded them. "Have you guys forgotten how many times we've already survived the impossible?" I looked at each of them and attempted an encouraging expression. "We're some of the brightest, strongest, most capable people anywhere. We've got time travelers, ex-military pilots, expert hackers, strategic minds, doctors, athletes, and so much more. I'm done worrying about odds. I'm done worrying about if we'll make it. Because I _know_ we will."

Small smiles spread throughout the gang, and they all started to exchange looks and nods. They had heard me, and now they believed as well. Furball yapped and ran around our legs until he jumped up on my shoulders and wrapped his fluffy tail around my neck. There he started to purr, and I knew he approved of my motivational speech.

Jazz, who hadn't said a word to anyone but Edward since we got introduced, rose to his feet carefully and looked at me imploringly. "Let … let me help," he said, and then frowned pleadingly. "Please."

Edward grasped his shoulder. "You got it, kid," he said with a smile, but his eyes still had a sadness in them when he looked at his best friend. "No one's ever leaving you behind again." He then turned to me with a smirk. "Let's do it."

The Anachronist Kaarii glanced at one another with uncertainty in their eyes.

"We've always avoided interfering with time transcendent entities..." The purple-haired female said cautiously.

"True," Clockmaster agreed. "But with El Jardín's chronoscape shrinking away, we have little choice. We must help them in any way we can."

Victoria rubbed her chest absentmindedly as she narrowed her eyes toward the horizon. "Since Cetus is drawn to the Heart … Maybe we could use the half we have to lure him out?"

James grimaced and glanced at Victoria worriedly. I wondered if perhaps he had started to develop feelings for her. His look certainly said as much. "Dicey move, but it's a start. Could put us in the hot seat."

"Yeah," Rosalie concurred. "He'll probably lay down some harsh DPS with that lightning."

"Lightning could be very bad for the Dorado, amis," Angelique cautioned me. "The beast's storms might be too mighty."

"You'll need a Faraday Cage," Clockmaster said casually.

Garrett frowned. "A _what_ cage?"

"Faraday. They're designed to redistribute and pull electrical currents away harmlessly," Clockmaster explained. "We could perhaps simulate the effects around the ship with nets and wiring."

Tanya's eyes lit up. "I did a similar project in Robotics class. I should be able to help set it up!"

"Okay, but how about our offensive?" Edward asked and looked around the ship. "Blondbeard, you got ammunition on this relic?"

Janvier smirked. "Enough to blow half a fleet to the high heavens."

"Sounds like we've got our work cut out for us."

The group split into smaller groups strung across the deck. Tanya, Alistair, and Rosalie were going over defensive designs with Clockmaster and making chalk diagrams on the floor while James and Victoria were stockpiling supplies.

I was about to walk up to Angelique who was practicing with Chouchou when I saw Janvier approach her with a thunderous expression.

"That's where my sword went! You thieving, unsavory _picaroon_!"

Angelique gritted her teeth with a sneer at him, which caused Janvier to launch himself at her, and they fell onto the deck as they wrestled over the cutlass.

"Non! I won't … let you … take Chouchou from me!"

"Take it … from you?! This blade is mine, forged by my own two hands!"

I sighed and walked over to James and Victoria to help them, but I could still hear the fighting pirates clearly.

"C'est n'importe quoi! I stole Chouchou from the corpse of—"

"Admiral Higgenbotham, who stole it from _me_!" Janvier snarled. "It's just like you to take and take until there's nothing left in the world but your damned ego!"

"As if you have the right to accuse others, you self-centered _monstrosity_!"

"I loved you, Angie … _You_ were the center of my world."

Angelique let out a scoffing laugh. "And what of Lisette? Your little mistress?"

"How dare you!" Janvier exclaimed. It was obvious the cutlass had been forgotten at this point. "Ever since you lost Bastien—"

"Stop talking. Now."

"You've been a cold-hearted, selfish piece of—"

There was a distinct slap from her palm connecting with Janvier's face, and I turned around just as Alistair stepped in between.

"We don't have time for this childish prattle!"

Victoria also stepped in between. "Someone who doesn't have attachments to the sword should decide who gets it," she said to assemble some peace and diplomacy.

Janvier glared at Angelique and leaned down to place the cutlass on the deck between them. "Fair enough. One of you should do it."

Edward walked up behind us, having heard the discussion. "Buccaneer Barbie is one hell of a fighter with that sword. I'd say she gets to keep it. It's not on her that Blondbeard lost it in the first place."

"I agree," I said because he had a point.

Garrett narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, but if he _made_ the sword, it seems unfair to take it from him."

"She's the one who's been here for us," Kate said, shrugging, and it was obvious this was turning into a vote. "I say she deserves it."

The rest pretty much agreed with Kate's statement, and Angelique smiled widely at us all. "Merci," she said gratefully and tucked the cutlass into her belt with a loving pat on the hilt.

Janvier grimaced but didn't protest either, and soon, activity slowly came back to life across the deck.

"Bella, it might be smart to get a better view of the area from back at the cliffs," Garrett told me and pointed with his thumb over his shoulder.

"Yeah, if we're gonna do this right, we gotta get a lay of the battlefield," Edward agreed.

"I … can take you back," Janvier said dispiritedly. "Could use the change of scenery about now."

A few of the others decided to accompany us in the rowboat, and we crossed the water and walked up to the cliffside.

I scanned the waters, but I couldn't see anything unusual except the burning horizon.

"Whole lot of sea for Ol' Nessie to be hiding in," Edward said next to me.

Clockmaster hummed. "Perhaps we should post a few lookouts up here."

"Yeah," Emmett said. "Some of us could use lights or something to signal when we see Cetus coming. Right, Garrett?"

Garrett didn't reply and I turned to where I thought he was. "Garrett?" I couldn't see him until I glanced back down the trail where he had only gotten halfway, and he was clutching his leg.

"I'm almost there!" He yelled up to us, but it was obvious he was exhausted. "Just … hang on a sec."

Kate rushed over to help brace him on his way up. When they were with the rest of us, she looked at him worriedly. "We can't send you into a fight like this." She helped him sit down on the ground, and Furball immediately bounded over to him and braced his paws on Garrett's knee.

Garrett sighed and pet Furball as he thought through his words. "You need me," he insisted. "I can't sit idly by at a time like this—"

I walked over and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"We just can't afford any mistakes, and if I'm useless—" he continued.

"You're not useless," I immediately told him. "Nobody thinks that."

"There is a way you might be quite helpful, actually," Clockmaster said, and we all looked to her. She removed a series of brass earpieces from a compartment strapped to her torso. "Using these communicators, a sentry group could speak to those on the vessel and advise you on what best to do."

Kate smiled widely and looked at Garrett with a hopeful expression. "Given how giant Cetus is, we'd get a better idea of what he's doing. It would really help our strategy."

Garrett hesitated for a second but then chuckled. "Calling plays from the sidelines, huh? Didn't think I was headed that way so soon."

Emmett was awed as he studied the earpieces. "Dude, these look _rad_!"

"They're from a not too distant future. Picked them up on one of my last travels before we were trapped in this time," Clockmaster said with a smirk and handed them out to Garrett, Emmett, and Kate.

"I suppose it's as good a time as any to see if I'll make a good coach," Garrett said, and while he was still disappointed he wouldn't be where the action would happen, I could see he was relieved and happy he would be able to help anyway.

"That's the spirit," I said and squeezed his shoulder encouragingly.

"I'll take the left side of the cliff," Emmett said with a grin. "Nothing he does will get past me."

"I'll take the right side, then," Kate filled in. "Together, we'll keep all visuals on lock."

I looked my friends over and nodded. "Sounds like we have a plan, then." I hugged Garrett, Emmett, and Kate before Clockmaster, Edward, and I headed back to the Dorado.

As the moon peeked through the clouds, we all finalized the preparations for the battle. Tanya and a couple Anachronists put the finishing touches on the Faraday netting draped over one side of the ship. I pressed a hand to the headset in my ear to test it out.

"Garrett, do you copy?"

I heard his chuckle. " _This is Eagle One. Copy loud and clear. We have visual contact on your position."_

Emmett's voice joined. " _We get codenames?! Sick! Mine's TacoNinja!"_

" _Em, nobody is going to call you TacoNinja,"_ Kate said irritatedly.

Edward called for my attention, and I released the button on the headset.

"Cannons and harpoons are locked and loaded, Princess," he said.

"Our defenses are sufficiently prepared," Alistair observed, pleased.

I took a deep breath and asked everyone to gather. "Alright, everyone. Any last encouraging words before we get this show on the road?" No one said anything and I nodded and cupped my hands around my mouth. "Raise anchors!"

The sails lowered, and the Dorado pushed off into the wide strait surrounding the Rosencraft Estate.

Angelique hung from the nets and yelled. "Yoohoo, Monsieur Tarasque … We have another snack for you!"

Victoria sided up to me. "I hope this works."

I hugged her small shoulders. "Just give it time. We don't know where Cetus is right now."

We drifted around for what felt like forever, but then I heard the crackle in my earpiece and Garrett's voice.

" _Bella, we've got fins and scales peeking through the waves portside! You got company!"_

"He's on our port side!" I shouted to the others. "Everyone, brace yourselves!"

Everyone fanned out across the ship and took up defensive positions. Dark clouds began to race across the sky, indicating Cetus's storm was gathering.

" _Bella, you're not going to believe this,"_ Garrett's voice in my ear said.

I pressed the button to reply. "Not going to believe what?"

" _Oh god,"_ Kate breathed out. " _Bella … Cetus isn't alone."_

Something slammed into the side of the Dorado and sent everyone sprawling.

"Davy Jones himself," Janvier mumbled. "The beast's at the bow!"

The gigantic blue head with the many rows of teeth rose up from the water with a roar. Jacorel glared at him hatefully.

"Your time has come, Sea Guardian!"

The Dorado shifted again, and the sea began to drop away as we were lifted upward.

"What's happening?!" I yelled in ever-growing panic.

"G-g-g-g-guys, look behind you!" Peter stuttered with saucer-wide eyes.

I turned just in time to witness two more serpentine heads rise from the sea. One sea-green hissed like a snake while a crimson red screeched ear-shatteringly. At full length, each head towered at least thirty feet over the surface, and when I looked over the edge, I saw a vast shadow in the depths that marked Cetus's body and it was the origin of all three heads.

Edward was staring at the same thing as I was, and we exchanged a terrified look. "I think the Heart made Gyarados here go through a few evolutions," he called out.

The original head let out another rumbling roar and the sky lit up with lightning.

"Get down!" Edward yelled in warning before he pulled me behind the Faraday net. Cetus's lightning power diffused along its metal-woven ropes.

"What do we do now?" Tanya cried out. "We only planned on fighting _one_ Cetus head!"

"I got a few flash bombs!" Rosalie exclaimed. It was difficult to hear each other over the storm. "We could blind them to give us some time."

Edward met my eyes. "It might get him still long enough to harpoon, Princess."

"Rosalie, go ahead!"

"Comin' right up! Just remember to keep your eyes closed, guys! Unless you want to go blind!"

Edward, Peter, Leah, and I readied ourselves at the harpoon guns while Tanya and Alistair grabbed the ropes for hoisting the Faraday net. Rosalie lit the fuse and threw the flash bomb high in the air.

"Cover!" she yelled and I buried my face in the crook of my elbow.

I continued to cover them for a few second until I was sure the worst of the flash had passed and then raised my head. All three of Cetus' heads were blinking wildly, unable to focus. His neck loomed closer as he struggled to regain his vision. On the other side of the boat, the red and green heads were equally confused and slammed into each other clumsily.

"Alright, let's move!" I shouted to the others.

"Fire!"

Four harpoons with thick chains shot from cannons and embedded themselves deep in the serpent's neck, who let out his loudest roar yet. We scrambled toward the chains attached to the harpoons and heaved them with all of our strength.

I looked over my shoulder and saw the green and red heads snapping at the netting and ripped it to shreds. "We have to hurry!" I yelled. "Without that netting—"

"We're fried chicken," Edward finished for me. "Alright everyone, _heave_!"

We strained together, and Cetus's first head fell onto the deck. He struggled and writhed and it became increasingly more difficult to restrain him by the second.

"Jan, where's the cannon fire? We can't hold him forever!" Victoria cried out as the chains started to slip through her fingers.

"I need the beast to look up!" Janvier said in response. "We won't pierce the skull from here."

Angelique glanced furtively to Janvier, then climbed atop Cetus's head.

"Angie, are you mad?!" Janvier exclaimed in fear. "Get _down_!"

She didn't listen and Cetus reacted to the pirate on his head. He reared upward and snapped at her with his sword-sized teeth.

"Jan!" Angelique yelled. "Are you blind? Take the shot!"

"Not while you're on its head!"

The two other heads finished with the netting and towered above us. I knew time was of the essence and while it pained me to see my friend sacrificing herself, she had made her choice, and she knew it.

"Janvier, shoot!" I yelled.

"Don't you—" he started and glared at me.

"We don't have time for this! Angelique made her choice!"

The others were very quiet behind me and I knew a few of them didn't agree with me, but there was nothing that could be done about it. Janvier looked at Angelique worriedly. She flinched as an arc of electricity struck her leg, but she remained holding onto Cetus's head.

"Fire! Now!" she cried.

Janvier lit the fuse and everyone braced themselves.

Then, with a loud boom, the cannonball ripped through the bottom of Cetus's skull and flew out into the sea. The red and green heads thrashed violently, reeling from the pain of the blue head's loss.

Janvier strode forward and glowered at Angelique. "Even for you, Angie, that is the daftest—"

Cetus's maw twitched and twisted around Janvier's ankle. As the head slid off the deck, it pulled the pirate captain with him.

"Jan, non!" Angelique chased after him and tried to pry his foot loose. When her efforts to free him failed, he reached out with his hand.

"Give me the cutlass!"

She glared at him. "Jan, of _all times_..."

"Just trust me, Angie!"

Her eyes softened as the brimmed with fear before she handed it over. Janvier quickly began hacking at the teeth. His attacks freed his foot, but the cutlass was lodged into Cetus's teeth and descended overboard with the rest of him.

As the storm raged ever harder, the two pirated tumbled onto the deck.

"Le monstre bleu … he is gone?"

"Yes, Angie. You did well. Rest now."

Angelique closed her eyes as she lost consciousness. Janvier placed his arms around her protectively.

The two remaining heads began to sway menacingly. As the rain fell in blankets, lightning crackled in their teeth.

"We don't have a defense against their electrical attacks anymore!" Tanya said and glanced with despair at the torn netting.

"We gotta get the targets away from this boat before we're pulled under!" James said.

"Allow me to assist." Clockmaster's fingers danced across the dials on her stopwatch and a time rift opened at the stern of the ship. As she twisted various knobs, the rift moved and a military helicopter emerged onto the Dorado's quarterdeck.

"Damn," Rosalie breathed out in impressed shock.

"Will we even be able to fly in this weather?" Victoria asked worriedly.

Edward smirked at her. "Don't you worry about that, Ariel. Jazz and I've taken off in worse." The two of them bolted for the helicopter.

Janvier passed the Island's Heart to Rosalie, who ran after them.

Peter pulled the laser cannon out of his bag and strapped it to his shoulder while following the others. "Time for plan B," he grunted.

I was the last to enter the helicopter and strapped myself in.

"Buckle up, everyone!" Edward said as he pressed buttons and flipped switches. "This is gonna be a rough ride."

As we ascended between the Dorado's masts, both of the heads disappeared under the water.

"That can't be good," I mumbled to myself.

Jazz's bionic eye widened as he stared at a radar display on the dash. "Jink nine," he said, and while I had no idea what he said, Edward obviously did.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"It's a sneak attack! _Jink nine now_!"

Suddenly, a spire of green scales burst from the water. Man-sized fangs crashed together mere feet away from us.

Edward pulled the helicopter sharply to the left, but as he did, Cetus's scarlet, screeching maw emerged and spat orbs of lightning. Jazz and Edward moved in unison and the aircraft narrowly dodged the two beasts.

"Now what?!" Rosalie exclaimed, still clutching the Heart.

Edward nodded toward the green head. "See that ball lightning? I say we fire grenades while it's still in his mouth and make his own attacks hurt!"

Clockmaster nodded. "In that same line of thinking, we may be able to trick the heads into hurting each other."

"And I have my totally awesome and powerful cannon!" Peter said and patted the laser. "I can bring at least one of these uglies down!"

"Yeah, I'm with Big Guy," Edward said, changing his mind. "That's way easier than grenades."

I nodded at Peter, who grinned. "Alright, Peter. Time to give Cetus a little laser surgery on the house."

"Hell yeah!" He shifted to sit next to the open panel and gripped the laser cannon.

"Alright, Rambo," Edward called over his shoulder. "We're gonna bring you as close as we can," he said and guided the helicopter dangerously close to the green head.

It hissed and spit, but Peter was ready.

"Shut up, Cetus!" He powered up the laser and aimed it down the creature's snapping mouth. A short powerful blast put a small burn mark on Cetus's neck, but he appeared unfazed by it. "Seriously? How is he _not_ dead?! It's a _cannon_!"

"Can you charge up its power?" Jazz suddenly asked from the front. "I believe it will be more effective than a bunch of weak blasts."

Peter gaped. "Won't that fry the cannon? What if it explodes?"

"Then that's what happens, Big Guy," Edward answered. "We gotta go with our gut here."

Peter exhaled sharply and cranked a lever on the cannon and allowed it to build up energy. The sleek, white barrel began to shake and glow bright red. "Can we fire it yet?!" he yelled in building panic.

"Almost..." I mumbled, and then when I was sure the cannon couldn't take any more. " _Now_!"

A massive red beam utterly engulfed the green head. It screeched, but it soon faded, and the emerald spire descended into the sea with a sickening splash. Strangely colored blood filled the murky waters.

Sparks and smoke plumed from the cannon. It shocked Peter, who yelped and lost his grip, which caused the damaged cannon to splash into the sea.

"Goodbye, buddy," Peter said downheartedly. "You did good."

All of us recoiled from the carnage left in the wake of the green head's death.

"Man, am I glad I didn't eat before this."

Edward threw his head back and laughed. "Two down, one to—"

" _Look out_!"

Cetus's red maw reached out to bite the helicopter but was instead sliced across the jaw by the rotor.

As the helicopter tottered in the air, I noticed smoke coming from the rotor above. "He damaged the blades!" I told Edward and Jazz.

Edward snarled angrily in response. "Turn the course … back to the cliffs! Hope we..."

"Are you serious?" Rosalie interrupted him. "We gave you another chance—"

"Just shut up and hang on, Skrillex!"

We braced ourselves as we careened toward the cliffs outside the Rosencraft Estate. With a crash, we came down hard on the rocky soil, and the helicopter bucked as it dragged to a stop. The Heart fell to the ground, but I quickly picked it up and backed away from the edge.

"Guys!" Emmett yelled as he, Kate, and Garrett rushed across the cliff face and helped everyone out of the helicopter.

Over the cliffside, the rest from the Dorado hurried toward us.

"Is anyone hurt?" Kate asked and looked us all over. "That was a rough landing."

I nodded. "We're fine, but we can't get comfortable yet. Cetus has still got—"

Cetus crimson head shot up in front of the cliffs with a screech.

"You'd think losing his bros would at least slow him down," Peter groaned.

"How are we supposed to keep this up?" Rosalie threw her arms out, frustrated. "At this rate, we won't be able to kill him."

"Perhaps the spire?" the purple-haired Anachronist suggested.

"Hmm," Clockmaster said. "That might do it." She took out her stopwatch and began making calibrations. "This device is nearly spent." She turned to me. "Bella, are you familiar with Cullen's MASADA facility?"

Rosalie frowned. "You mean the place we blew up?!"

"If I set this correctly, and get a rift close enough to his head, we may be able to use velocity and the building's blade-like shape to impale him."

"Duuuude," Peter awed. "Are you serious?"

I swallowed hard. "What's our backup plan?"

"I could try reaching out to the Heart and pull it from him," Victoria said timidly.

Garrett grimaced. "That's awfully risky. You could get hurt if we don't do this right."

"But it might just be our only way to kill Cetus for good," Edward said hesitantly. "We don't exactly have the tools to do it otherwise."

Another swallow, and then I turned to Clockmaster. "Give me that monster's head on a spike." I then glanced at Jacorel. "You said you wanted to mount his head over your throne, right?"

He narrowed his eyes and glared at the red head. "I did."

I smirked. "Then let us help you with that. Clockmaster, hand me that timepiece."

"Of course."

While Jacorel and Leah began lobbing stones at Cetus to draw his attention, I gave Clockmaster's stopwatch a twist. A shimmering tear opened just beyond the cliff's edge and through it, I could see MASADA's silver spire getting rapidly closer.

The scarlet head peered at the rift and drew closer to it, and then the tower burst through. Several stories of MASADA violently tore through the massive, anglerfish-like head. It twitched and struggled, but soon succumbed and teetered heavily toward the cliff.

"Look out!" Emmett warned us and everyone scrambled backward, except Victoria, who raised a hand toward the falling sea monster.

"Vicky, no!" I yelled, but she ignored me.

Something began to glow in Cetus's neck, and Leah ran toward Victoria.

A burst of light flooded the area.

When the haze finally cleared, there was no sign of Cetus or MASADA, but Leah was holding the shining second half of the Heart, and Victoria gasped for breath next to her.

Tanya stared at the spot where Cetus was just seconds earlier. "Is … is it over?"

"It is!" Victoria panted. "It finally _is_!"

Garrett let out a low whistle. "This is definitely something to tell our grandkids, that's for sure."

"We did it!" Emmett cheered and started running around. "We survived the fight of our lives!"

Furball started to chase his tail happily and yipped.

"I can't believe we pulled this off," Rosalie mumbled, ever the pessimist.

A grin started to grow on Benjamin's face. "Did you guys see that?! Did you guys _see that_?!"

Jacorel answered his grin. "I saw that." They both jumped up in mid-air and high-fived, which caused me to giggle.

"Where's an 80's freeze frame when you need one?" Benjamin laughed, and I had never loved his never-ending movie references as I did right then.

I looked over toward where Janvier was kneeling over Angelique, who just opened her eyes.

"Jan...?" she rasped out.

"I'm here, Angie. I'm sorry. About everything."

She shushed him and shook her head. "Non, mon cher. I was wrong, to take it. I was so mad with you that I just—"

"Did exactly what I would have done," he said. "You can't blame yourself, Angie. I was—"

"Jan, I—"

They were only a breath away from one another when they seemed to realize they weren't alone. They instantly looked away and cleared their throats.

Angelique winked at him with a grin. "Self-centered codfish."

He chuckled. "Scurvy mutt."

I heard a gasp and turned toward Leah in time to see the second half of the Heart tear free out of her grip on its own, and flew toward Victoria.

"What the he—"

As it arrived in her hand, Victoria's face contorted in pain. "N-no!" she stuttered out.

Despite my tightening grip, an invisible force pulled the first half of the Heart away. It streaked toward Victoria and joined its twin to become a perfect sphere.

" _AaaAGGghHH!_ "

I tried to grab the Heart as Victoria's knees buckled. The earth beneath her suddenly caved and became a crater.

"Vicky, can you hear my voice?" Kate talked loudly as she started to approach her. "You've got to fight it!"

I attempted to climb down to Victoria, but the cliff continued to cave and caused everyone to struggle to keep their balance.

"Ohgod, ohgod, ohgod—" Tanya whimpered as she stumbled close to the edge.

"Tanya, take my hand!" Alistair shouted and dove for her.

Green light flickered in Victoria's eyes, but then quickly disappeared. "Stay back!" she gritted out. "All of you stay back! I won't let myself be … _AAGgHhH!_ " She was breathing harshly, on the edge of hyperventilating. "I can't take this anymore! It just … It won't stop! It'll never stop! It's gonna hurt you—"

Streams of light erupted from the Heart, and then Kaanu suddenly floated in the air in front of Victoria. She gave it a pleading look.

"Please, just let me go! Don't do this to me! I can't..."

Kaanu's hands glimmered, and a small, purple camera smoked in his grasp.

I was finally able to reach Victoria, and I wrapped my arms tightly around her shoulders. "It's okay!" I told her. "It's gonna be okay!"

"Bella, that's my camera! The one I used to take family pictures, before … before..." She started crying. "Bella, what … w-what do I do?"

I pushed the Island's Heart out of Victoria's grasp and replaced it with the camera.

A school gym packed to the walls with science experiments and an enraptured audience. On a makeshift stage, a tall redheaded man offered a friendly smile to the crowd.

"Thank you again to our sponsors, but more importantly, to all of our participants! Your inventions and experiments have made this year's Fighting Chance competition our most successful ever! Before we announce the awards, I'd like to give a warm welcome to the most inspiring person I know … my daughter, Victoria."

Victoria hopped up onto the stage and gave her father a warm hug, and beamed toward the crowd. "Welcome, everyone! I'm so glad to see you all at our fifth annual competition! I can personally vouch for the impact your work is going to have on the chronic illness community."

She scanned the crowd thoughtfully, her expression turning somber. "Ten years after my diagnosis of Rotterdam's … I contemplated suicide. Between the zoo of doctors, the constantly changing medications, and the strain on my family, I asked myself, 'Was I really important enough for dozens of people to spend most of their lives to keep me going?' I told my father what I was feeling..."

She paused and offered a small smile to her father.

"And he held my hand and said, 'Honey, _every_ life is worth fighting for. Just because one person needs more help to live doesn't make their life less worthy or meaningful. It doesn't mean they have less potential to change the world, or that their life doesn't also help others.' That's why the Johnson Foundation exists. To fight for every life. You should all be proud of the work you've presented today. To anyone here who takes fifty pills a day just to function … To anyone who loses sixteen vials of blood to testing, and then goes back to work … To anyone who fights against their own body on a daily basis … You are phenomenal. You are a warrior. You are stronger than you know, and you deserve every moment of time you have."

A wide smile stretched across her face.

"And I won't stop fighting until all of you defy your doctors' expectations!"

As Victoria walked off stage with her father, there was hardly a dry eye in the house.

Mr. Johnson turned around and hugged his daughter. "It doesn't matter how many times I hear that speech … it gets me every time."

"Daaaad," Victoria giggled with a light blush on her cheeks.

He kissed the top of her her head and tightened his hug for a second.

"Do you have the numbers in from the fundraising yet?" she asked him when they parted.

"Yup," he said and nodded with a somber face. "You're not gonna believe this..."

She frowned sadly. "That bad? But the event's gone so well!"

"Bad?" he asked and then gave her a toothy smile. "It's amazing! It's only April, and we've already received more donations than all of last year!"

"What?!" she gasped. "Are you serious?!"

He took out a few donor checks from his coat pocket and held them up for her to see.

"Ohmygod," she exclaimed with wide eyes. "With funds like this, we could get more staff, and fund more scholarships, and—"

"A whole lot more," he finished. "Be proud of yourself, Flipper. You've made something wonderful here."

Victoria opened her mouth to respond when her dad's phone lit up. He glanced down and smiled bashfully.

"That's Mom, isn't it?" she asked.

He shrugged secretively. "It could be."

She waited for more, and when she didn't get it, her eyes got cautious. "Okay, I know you're trying to keep it under wraps, but … how are you two doing?"

Mr. Johnson sighed. "Well, it's complicated. We've both done a lot to hurt each other over the years … But the last few weeks have reminded us both why we fell in love, to begin with. I don't know how long this will take, or _if_ it'll last. But I'm happy just to have it while I can."

A reporter walked up to Victoria and waited patiently for an opportunity to speak with her.

"I'll let you get back to things," Mr. Johnson said and patted her shoulder. "I don't want to be late for my date."

Victoria stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "See you tonight! Love you!"

We were back on the cliffside, and my arms were still around Victoria. She stared up at me with wide eyes.

"Did you see that?" she asked me in awe.

I nodded. "You're gonna found a non-profit. You're gonna help people fighting chronic illnesses."

A lonely tear fell down her cheek. "I'm gonna make it off the island … and my parents..." She threw herself into my arms, and the tear was joined by more, but they quickly turned to tears of joy. "I'll tough it out, then! I'll do whatever it takes! I'm not giving up now!"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and Kate and Tanya rushed forward to wrap their arms around the two of us.

"Don't scare us like that again, okay?" Tanya whispered.

I looked up and realized that Kaanu was still there. "That's strange," I mumbled to myself. "Normally it disappears by now."

Victoria looked up to the spirit and wordlessly reached out to it. Its ephemeral hand took hers.

Tanya gasped. "Vicky? Are you alright?!"

Victoria stared dazedly at the ghost, head tilting back as though she were floating in water.

"What's it doing to her?" Kate asked angrily. "If it's hurting her—"

I shushed her. "I think it's … talking to her?"

Slowly, Kaanu melted away into scattering streams of light. Victoria turned toward the mountains and scanned the landscape.

"Victoria?" Leah asked cautiously. "What happened?"

She smiled. "Kaanu talked to me."

"What did it say?" I asked curiously.

"Well, it didn't _say_ anything. It was more like … It was like I was flying. I flew from here to the center of the island. When I got to Mount Suerte, I came down from the sky, and I found a secret entrance to the volcano's core inside the chasm we've crossed before." She met my eyes confidently. "I think Kaanu wants us to return the Heart to where it came from."

I frowned in confusion. "How do you know that's where it came from?"

"I'm not sure," she replied with her own frown. "But when I felt it and felt the Heart … They felt the same, Bella. I think they're connected."

"If nothing else, the crystalline nature of the Heart suggests that a geological origin in the volcano is accurate," Alistair offered.

Benjamin groaned tiredly. "Ugh, can we please take the Ring to Mordor after a nap? We just killed a literal Hydra."

Garrett clapped his shoulder with a smile. "No rest for the weary."

I leaned my head on my best friend's shoulder and gave him my best impression of puppy eyes, which wasn't very impressive. "Benji, I promise you can have all the naps you want once we've saved the world. Deal?"

He sighed. "Deal..." he said and exaggeratedly pouted with his lower lip.

We started to wearily collect our things and gather together.

"It's a long journey to the chasm from here," Jacorel warned.

Clockmaster glanced toward one of the other Anachronists, who handed her a small cylinder. "Distances in space and time are our specialty, remember?" she said and winked. She began working to open a time rift, and Victoria took me aside.

"Bella … Thank you. For everything, back there."

"Anytime, Vicky," I said, meaning every word.

Within the rift's undulating border I saw mountains and a snowy forest.

"The chasm shouldn't be far," Clockmaster told us. "I'd send you beneath Mount Suerte, but it's a nexus for time anomalies..."

"No problem," I assured. "Thanks again for everything, Clockmaster."

"Oh, thank _you_. Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep my brothers and sisters entertained?" she said with a laugh.

The purple-haired female grinned. "It was a very good night."

Peter grimaced. "I mean, yeah, if by 'good' you mean a puke-your-guts-out ride to hell."

"That's what she means," a male replied. "It was all over a bit soon, I must say."

"In any case," Clockmaster spoke over him. "I hope we will meet again someday. Until then, Kaanu be with you."

Rosalie grinned and held out a fist, and Clockmaster gingerly bumped it with her own. "Keep it real, dudes."

Edward gave a lazy salute. "See you clowns later."

We all stepped through the time rift and walked out into deep snow.

"Can this island just decide on a _temperature_ to stick to?" Kate muttered. "My hair's drying out as it is..."

"I see some buildings up ahead," Garrett said and pointed forward. "Maybe we could try to shelter there for the night."

We approached a couple of rustic cabins. I peered through the windows and found them empty save for bunks, fireplaces, and basic furniture.

"We're lucky to have anything in this kind of weather," Leah said. "Let's get inside and get some fires started."

I shivered in the dirty and destroyed cocktail dress I was still wearing and looked over at Edward, who somehow didn't seem at all bothered by the cold, and he met my eyes. I ached to have some alone time with him. It felt like forever since we enjoyed the sunset together before boarding the Dorado the first time.

I saw him shift his gaze, and when I turned to see what he was looking at, I saw Benjamin nod and then give me a wink.

"Hey, everybody!" he said loudly. "Let's all help with that fire building."

Victoria frowned in confusion. "Uh, I don't think all of us—"

Benjamin took a hold of her arms and gave her a very pointed look. "It's a _very_ complicated fire, okay? Come on!"

I wanted to laugh at his way-too obvious behavior, but I was too cold, and I appreciated that he wanted to give me the alone time with my boyfriend that I craved so much.

Edward immediately sidled up to me and whispered in my ear. "He's not exactly subtle, but I appreciate it anyway. Join me in the other cabin?"

"Absolutely," I whispered back.

He noticed that I shivered and took off his jacket to throw it over my shoulders, and together we entered the second cabin.

As I settled down on a small couch, Edward used a lighter to ignite some kindling in the fireplace. "You sure worked hard to get us alone," I said softly.

He laughed and pulled me down beside him as he tossed a log onto the licking flames. "You complaining?"

"Never," I said and snuggled closer to him, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "But I can't help but be a little curious. What's going on? You seemed to have some kind of secret with Benji that I don't know about."

He took a deep breath. "I guess … I have something I wanna say." He opened his mouth a couple times, only to close it right away. He laughed and shook his head. "I don't know why this is so hard … Really thought it'd be easier."

I turned my head to look at him, and he was frowning as he struggled with his words. "What are you talking about?" I asked gently. "Are you okay?"

He looked back at me and cupped my cheek with his free hand. "Better than okay." His hand then traced down to take my hand delicately in his, and he held it in the space between us. "Bella, I spent the last three years of my life running away. From everything, and everyone. But as soon as I met you, I stopped running. I woke up every day excited just to be by your side. And when I think of all we've been through … I never want to run away again."

I blinked and my heart accelerated as I started to suspect what he was doing. "Edward..."

He placed adoring kisses on the top of my hand. Finally, his green eyes raised to mine. "Marry me, Bella."

My eyes teared up, and I knew I was breathing very hard, but despite the overwhelming senses in my body, there was only one thing I could say to him. "Yes," I breathed out, almost inaudibly, and I tried again with more strength. "Yes. Without a doubt, yes!"

Maybe it could be deemed too fast for that huge step in our relationship. We'd only been in each other's lives for less than a month, but with everything we'd gone through and learned about each other, nothing had ever felt as right. And also, if we did not succeed in saving the world, this was all we had, and something as normal as getting married to the man I loved could be just the one thing that would keep me sane.

Edward blinked back his own tears and smiled ear to ear before pulling my lips to his, as eager to feel me against him as I was. When we separated, a dry laugh escaped him. "Well, that's a relief."

I laughed with him. "Scared, were you?"

He shrugged. "Maybe a little." His hand cupped my face again, his eyes staring at me with wonder. "I love you so much, Bella. I'll do everything I can to give you the life you deserve."

I swallowed down the lump in my throat caused by my unstoppable tears. "As long as you're in it, there's not much else I'll need."

The fire roared behind us and our lips met passionately.

* * *

 **A/N:** Naaaw, a proposal! How many of you were expecting it? How many of you had no idea it was happening?

They killed Cetus! And they got the other half of the heart. It's complete now. And we got to see Victoria's future, and of course the sweet moment between Edward and Bella in the end!

I thought we needed a chapter with a bunch of victories ;-)

Until next week,

Stay Awesome!

 **Teaser, Chapter 41**

Jazz merely blinked, but somehow I could tell that he understood. Edward glanced at the sun's position which was still low in the sky.

"We got something that'll get us down into the chasm," he explained. "It'll be some time before it's ready, though."

Garrett motioned for us all to gather more closely. "Alright, everyone. We don't know what we're going to find down there. Whatever Kaanu is, it hasn't always been friendly … But we've got to get the Heart back to it if we're going to set things right."

Tanya nodded. "This could be the end of all of the phenomena affecting the world..."

"Or the end of us," Alistair reminded ominously.

"Let's just try to prepare as best we can," Garrett encouraged, ever the motivational speaker that he was. "This is our home stretch." He gazed at the group, then nodded resolutely and headed toward the cabins.

The rest of us dispersed.


	42. Chapter 41

**A/N:** A lot of you are wondering how many chapters are left of this story, and I can now give you a solid answer! :) It's 44 chapters in total + Epilogue! So get ready! These next 3 chapters will be a whirlwind!

I'm gonna continue putting the disclaimer here just be sure that everyone is aware of where this story originated.

This story isn't 100 % mine. I have transformed it into a story from an interactive story app called _Choices_ and the creators are Pixelberry Studios.

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 41** **}**

I woke up in the early hours of the morning. The sky was still dark, but I could see snowflakes drifting past the window.

Edward's arms around me tightened, his quiet snoring in my ear as he nuzzled into the nape of my neck. We only had his jacket as a cover, but the fire had kept us warm along with our lovemaking. I smiled contently and snuggled back against him.

Suddenly, a beam of blue-green light briefly flashed through the window, and I shifted to look back out. I caught the sight of it again, and I realized it was coming from a glowing sphere being carried away through the trees.

I sat up and gasped. "Someone's taken the Island's Heart!"

Edward sat up next to me and stared out the window. Then his expression darkened. "Fiddler."

We hurriedly got dressed and rushed outside.

Snowflakes drifted amid the trees and landed in coarse clumps on the forest floor. I could hear distant laughter and turned toward the general direction of the sound and saw the floating Heart.

"Jane, you damned coward, get back here!" Edward shouted.

"Coward?" Fiddler's bodiless voice said. "That's rich coming from someone who spent three years on the run..."

The others, having heard Edward's shouting, came running out of the second cabin. Victoria's eyes zeroed in on the flickering sphere and extended her hands toward it.

"Come … _back!_ " she gritted out through clenched teeth.

The Island's Heart tore free of Fiddler's grasp and hurtled toward Victoria.

"Wha—?!" Fiddler exclaimed in shock.

It stopped and hovered next to her. Victoria's eyes rolled back, and she, together with the Heart, promptly tumbled to the ground.

"Victoria!"

Benjamin and I rushed to Victoria's side and Peter picked up the Heart.

"You and your magical girl are going to regret that," Fiddler threatened, her form still invisible, but I heard the sound of razor-sharp steel slicing the air.

The others began muttering nervously to one another. I looked around the area for anything that would reveal where Fiddler was, and I noticed snowflakes being interrupted in their path mid-fall near Benjamin.

"Benji, look out!" I exclaimed in warning and tackled him out of the way closer toward the group.

However, Fiddler suddenly appeared behind Rosalie. She yanked her by her hair and prepared to drive a katana into her back.

"Kiddos, I'm going to need that Heart," she said sugary-sweet. "Unless you want your friend to have hers cut out."

"Get the hell off her," Peter yelled angrily, but Edward stopped him from charging forward.

"Working solo's making you desperate, Jane. You get stood up by Doc Octopus?"

Fiddler scowled and pulled Rosalie closer. "Tetra mutinied and took an entire squad with him..." she snarled, and I glanced at Edward and hoped he knew what he was doing, antagonizing Fiddler while she was still holding Rosalie hostage. "They're dead now. Just like this one's about to be."

I took a step forward. "Fiddler, I know you don't want the Heart for yourself, and you're not going to be able to kill all of us," I told her seriously. I was hoping a compromise would work.

"Bella's right, Jane," Edward agreed. "You're gonna need a better plan than this."

I pulled out the crystal shards we'd found near Quarr'tel from my bag. "Take these back to Cullen and say we broke the Heart in the struggle," I told her, but she only smirked.

"A generous offer … but I'm not a liar, sweetie."

Edward glared at her. "No. You're worse. You're a backstabbing, treacherous little—"

" _Watch your mouth_!" she spat at him and pressed the tip of her blade against Rosalie's back, who groaned in pain.

"Give her the Heart!" I ordered Peter. I couldn't watch her hurt Rosalie anymore.

Peter tossed the crystalline sphere at Fiddler's feet without hesitating.

"There," she said, pleased. "Was that so hard?"

Just as Fiddler bent down, Leah slammed the blunt end of a large, and sturdy stick she'd carved into a new spear into the Heart. Like a billiard ball struck by a cue, it rolled away before she could touch it. Before Fiddler could react, Leah whirled the spear in her grasp and took out Fiddler's legs.

Rosalie ran to safety and Fiddler vanished again, but I heard footsteps heading off through the trees.

"We've got to catch her or she'll just try again," Garrett said and made a move to follow her.

James squinted at the snow-covered ground. "I see her tracks … She's heading toward the chasm."

I narrowed my eyes in the direction she'd gone and then gestured for Garrett, Edward, and James to come with me. "Let's go," I said, and the four of us rushed after her.

The first rays of dawn gleamed off the fresh snow as we arrived at the chasm's ravine. Just ahead, Fiddler stood on the precipice with her blades raised defensively.

"Stay back!" she warned.

The four of us took up positions to block Fiddler's escape.

"Fiddler," I called out to her. "No one has to die here!"

"Surrender and we can work this out without violence," Garrett agreed.

Edward held his hands out from his body and took a step closer to her. "You've got nothing left, Jane!"

Fiddler slowly lowered her katanas to her sides. "Nothing..." she mumbled and her shoulders shook. Suddenly she was overtaken by a fit of helpless laughter. "Oh, Edward … You're right," she got out between the giggles. "Just like you were right to get out when you did. McKenzie's only out for himself. Always has been." Her bitter expression turned a corner and became a malevolent grin. "But Cullen … He's much, much worse, sweetie. When he's done with you and your friends, you'll _wish_ you had nothing left!"

She locked her gaze on Edward and fell backward to allow herself to drop over the chasm's edge. Edward froze in shock and all of us watched her body plummet into the vast abyss, becoming smaller and smaller before fading away.

"I, uh..." James said. "I don't think she'll be comin' back."

I could barely comprehend what had just happened. "Why would she...?"

Edward's shock wore off and he sighed as he looked at the spot where Fiddler had decided to end it all. "Jane, you idiot. You double-crossed me and Jazz, but I never thought you'd do something like this..." he mumbled sadly.

We remained on the cliff, shaken by what we had seen, and gazed down. Then James looked up and squinted into the distance.

"There's a track running down the slope over there. Might be something helpful."

We walked along the slopes until we arrived at a freight elevator.

"What are the chances it's still operational?" I asked the others rhetorically.

"Only one way to find out," Edward replied and stepped forward, brushed a layer of snow from a control panel and pressed a couple of switches.

With a loud groan, the platform began to move.

"Uh, mac?" James said and pointed over his shoulder toward where we'd come from. "What about the others?"

Edward quickly shut it down and a power gauge on the control panel flashed red.

Garrett sighed. "Looks like it wouldn't be able to go very far, anyway."

I looked closer at the panel and noticed a switch labeled ' _Charge PV Module_.' I pointed it out to Edward. "Maybe if we give this a try?"

He flipped the switch and a solar panel rose nearby. The power gauge instantly turned orange. Edward smiled. "Looks like it'll just need a couple hours."

"Then let's head back," Garrett said.

The sky cleared to a brilliant blue as we returned to the group. Kate was crouched beside Victoria who was conscious once again.

"I'm okay. Really," she insisted.

"Vicky, interacting with the Heart is creating a lot of physical strain on you," Kate said worriedly. "We can't have you doing that again, okay?"

"I just..." she started to protest, but then nodded. "Yeah, understood."

Jazz looked over at Edward. "Fiddler?" he asked uncertainly. "Is she...?"

"She's gone, kid," Edward replied gloomily.

Jazz merely blinked, but somehow I could tell that he understood. Edward glanced at the sun's position which was still low in the sky.

"We got something that'll get us down into the chasm," he explained. "It'll be some time before it's ready, though."

Garrett motioned for us all to gather more closely. "Alright, everyone. We don't know what we're going to find down there. Whatever Kaanu is, it hasn't always been friendly … But we've got to get the Heart back to it if we're going to set things right."

Tanya nodded. "This could be the end of all of the phenomena affecting the world..."

"Or the end of us," Alistair reminded ominously.

"Let's just try to prepare as best we can," Garrett encouraged, ever the motivational speaker that he was. "This is our home stretch." He gazed at the group, then nodded resolutely and headed toward the cabins.

The rest of us dispersed.

A little while later, Benjamin came bounding up to me, and he tried unsuccessfully to hide the grin spreading on his face. "So, uh, Bella," he started. "I've got something to show you."

I sighed in mock exasperation. "What is it this time?"

"This way, please."

I walked with Benjamin through the snowy forest and arrived at a frozen pond. There, on the ice, I saw several of the others wearing parkas and ice skates, and they appeared to be waiting for me.

"What is this?" I asked.

Edward glided slowly across the pond to stop in front of us. "Surprise, Princess!" he said with a grin.

"I don't know how Benjamin talked me into putting these things on, but here I am," Garrett said, chuckling toward the skates.

Kate came out of a flawless double Axel and waved over to me. "Bella, get out here! I want to skate with you!"

Victoria cheered happily while tracing figure eights across the ice. "Hooray! The guest of honor has arrived!"

"It's not much, but we did what we could," Leah filled in with one of her rare smiles in place.

Off to one side, Emmett stood behind a makeshift stall with steaming cups at the ready. "What sounds good, Bella? I got coffee, chai, hot chocolate … plus a little somethin'-somethin' I picked out just for you!"

Nearby, Peter crouched next to a boom box. "Yo, I'm ready to drop a phat beat when you say the word, Bella!"

"I'm on visuals!" Rosalie winked and flicked a switch on a projector. Colored lights washed over the area and cast everything in vivid, slowly changing hues.

Tanya sat atop a small mound of snow with a pile of scorecards. "I'll be your judge for the morning's competition … Don't get cocky, the numbers don't lie!"

I gazed in astonishment at everyone. "Where did you guys … How...?"

Benjamin shrugged. "We found a bunch of stuff in the cabins." He gestured toward everyone. "Everybody's grown pretty close to you since we got to El Jardín. You've guided us through everything, and we wanted to do something special … So we decided to throw a surprise party!" He offered me a pair of skates.

I was so touched by it all, and I slipped off my shoes and accepted the skates.

"Alright!" Benjamin cheered. "It's on, guys!"

"Did somebody say party tunes?" Peter grinned and turned on the boom box all the way up.

"Party's yours, Bella," Benjamin said. "What do you want to do first?"

"Let's skate some," I said and stepped onto the frozen pond, carefully balancing atop my skates, where Edward was waiting for me. Before I reached him, I attempted a pirouette, which I knew wasn't very good. While I was a decent dancer on land, slick ice was something else entirely.

Edward laughed warmly and took me in his arms. "What do you think?"

"Was this your idea?" I asked, but he shook his head.

"No, I can't take credit. It was the others, but any chance I get to hold you in my arms, I won't complain." He leaned down and captured my mouth with his.

"You know for a second, I thought you'd planned a surprise wedding," I whispered against his lips when we pulled apart. I wasn't sure if he wanted to tell the others of our engagement yet, hence the volume of my voice. "I'm not gonna lie, I was a bit scared."

"Don't tell me you've changed your mind," he said and nibbled lightly on my bottom lip.

"Never," I assured him.

He chuckled, but then Kate came sliding up to us.

"Mind if I borrow her?" she asked.

With a slightly unwilling expression, he unwound his arms around me. "I want her back, though," he said.

Kate took my hand and lead me further out on the ice.

"You know, actually … I don't think I'm very good at this," I warned her with a somewhat scared giggle.

"Don't worry," she replied with a wide smile. "I've got us covered."

We built up speed together, and then suddenly, she hoisted me into the air by my waist. I hadn't expected the lift or Kate's strength to hold me up, but I didn't fight her since the chance of us falling would be greater if I got us out of balance.

I glided through the air in her arms, and the wind rushed through my hair with exhilarating speed. "This is amazing!" I called to her.

Kate carefully brought me back down and spun us in a circle. "Thank you for trusting me, Bella," she said gratefully.

Edward came skating after us, obviously not wanting to be apart for too long. "May I have this dance, Princess?"

I smirked at him mischievously. "How about we race instead?"

He narrowed his eyes with a smile of his own as his competitive side woke up. "Alright," he eventually said. "But fair warning … I'm not gonna let you win just because I love you."

"I wouldn't want you, too," I told him and then both of us lunged forward, gliding over the ice as fast we could.

I pulled into the lead, but Edward grabbed a hold of my hand and sent us both in wild circles. I laughed through the surge of fear that went through me, and thankfully he put on the brakes and we came to a stop.

"I hope I didn't scare you," he said somewhat apologetically,

"Just a bit," I told him honestly.

"What can I say, Princess? You make me wanna do crazy things."

Over on the snowy bank, Tanya held up a card reading '8.'

"Just eight?" Edward called to her jokingly. "Really?"

She then turned the card sideways so the eight became the infinity symbol instead. Then she flipped the card over.

 _We love Bella to Infinity!_

My entire body filled with warmth and I had to bury my face in Edward's shirt to hide my tears.

"Alright, I think it's time for a throwback..." Peter whooped by the boom box and changed songs. "This one's dedicated to my sister-bro, Bella!"

Familiar, nostalgic tunes started playing and I gave Peter my thumbs up. I looked over at Rosalie and noticed her fiddling with the projector.

"Bella!" she called. "I designed this just for you. Hope, uh, you like it or whatever."

Suddenly, the slopes were covered with spiraling helix shapes which created a mesmerizing display. It took a while, but then I recognized the shapes.

"It's my Hadean star sign!" I exclaimed, impressed. "Andromeda, right?"

"Yup," Rosalie replied with a grin.

Garrett came to a stop next to Edward and I. He glanced at Edward before holding his hand out for me. "Come with me, Bella?"

Edward kissed my temple before letting me go, and Garrett and I crossed the ice as the rising sun made it sparkle like diamonds.

"So what's it feel like to be my hero?" he asked me suddenly, and I chuckled at him with a shake of my head.

"Why am I your hero?"

"You're one of the most inspiring people I've ever met," he said seriously. "No joke." He looked at me with an unreadable expression. "Calm, confident, unstoppable … I crack all the time, but you _never_ do. What's your secret?"

I smiled, although I was somewhat uncomfortable with the pedestal he was placing me on. He wasn't aware I did crack on occasion, but those who got to see that were few. I gave him the answer I knew he wanted, though. "The people I have in my life."

"See?" he said and gestured with a hand at me. "Then you go saying things like that, and I can't help but like you even more."

Victoria skated over and smiled shyly. "I've always wanted to try this," she said and held out her hands. "Everybody, join hands!"

Everyone else hurried over and linked up to create a long chain.

"Okay, now, people on the end, start going in big circles!"

Following her instructions, we slowly spun around and around like the hands of a clock. I laughed in delight as I started getting dizzy, and I wasn't the only one. Benjamin suddenly tumbled to the ice and started a domino effect.

Victoria was quickly back up and laughed freely. "That was so much fun!"

Benjamin lay on his back and chuckled. "I think it's time we give the ice a rest," he said, and I thought that was a good idea.

Edward grabbed my hand in his, and we stepped off the ice and pulled our shoes back on before making our way over to Emmett's stall.

"Welcome to the McCartyBar, dudes!" he exclaimed happily and danced to the beat of the music, which caused me to laugh. "How 'bout two hot cocoas with a little extra _zing?_ "

"Sounds good! Hook us up," I told him with a wide smile.

Emmett poured some liquor into the delicious-looking chocolatey drinks, and as he handed me a cup, he also placed a hand on my shoulder. "Bella, I gotta tell you … Most people think I'm kinda crazy. Everybody just sees some stoner dude who's always tripping. But _you_ never once made me feel anything but respected."

I felt myself getting teary-eyed, and I placed my arms around him. "Aw, Em..."

"Thank you for that," he said genuinely. "And when we finally get off this island, I'mma show you what a real party looks like!"

"It's a deal," I said and kissed his cheek.

Everyone else were also pulling off their skates at this point, and we all enjoyed a hot cup of refreshment when Leah came up to me. Her dark, earnest eyes looked into mine.

"When we first arrived on El Jardín, everyone had concerns about me. I'd come here for something very different, and it scared them. But you and I always seemed to understand each other. You never mistrusted me, never had doubts … Thank you for that. I would've forgotten my own humanity if it wasn't for your kind, open nature."

I placed my arm around her shoulders and hugged her. "Of course, Leah. You're my friend. That's all that matters."

She gave me a small, genuine smile. "Yes."

I gazed around at the exuberant faces around me and found myself unable to stop smiling. "Thank you, everyone, so much for this," I told them all.

"It was our pleasure, Bella," Benjamin said. "You deserved it."

Edward wound his arms around me from behind. "You've impacted a lot of people on this island, baby. And we're all so grateful to have you in our lives."

A little while later, we gathered up our stuff and returned to the cabins to leave it there. It was getting colder, and Edward huffed warm air into his cupped hands.

"Elevator should be ready for us now," he reminded me.

"And so, our descent into the _Inferno_ begins," Alistair commented.

Tanya looked at him with a playful smirk. "And are you Dante or Virgil?"

He smiled back at her, glad she was finally warming up to him again. "Hard to say … but you are certainly Beatrice." He elegantly raised her hand and kissed it.

"Oh, you," she giggled with a slight blush.

I rounded everyone up and we headed for the chasm and the elevator. All of us gathered on the platform, and Edward engaged the controls. The elevator lurched to a start which had some of us gasp in surprise and fear.

Snowflakes were stirred from the metal grate and drifted lazily into the deep, dark crevasse.

"Is this the only way?" James asked shakily. "I'm not much for heights."

Victoria placed an arm around his shoulders. "It's okay," she told him softly. "I gotcha."

Before long, the sunlight and mountain slopes gave way to darkness. The platform continued to descend for what seemed like an eternity. The air around us grew strangely warm.

Finally, we emerged into a network of caverns. The elevator stopped atop a pile of rubble.

"Looks like we're climbin' the rest of the way down," Edward said and jumped off the platform before helping me down.

That was when I noticed Fiddler's suit half buried under a few heavy rocks.

"Is that what I think it is?" Peter asked with a tone of nausea.

"Well, it's her suit," I replied. "But I don't see her."

Garrett crouched down to look closer. "Looks like it's unzipped. She may have crawled out and left it behind."

I blinked at him. "You're suggesting she survived that fall?"

Rosalie also examined the suit. "Damn, this is some sweet tech … Pretty sure it'll readjust itself to fit anyone."

Everyone suddenly looked at me, and I shook my head when I realized what they were hinting at. "Guys, I don't feel comfortable wearing a potentially dead woman's old suit. That's all kinds of creepy."

"Yeah, but it looks like she might have survived," Leah pointed out. "And with you wearing that suit, we'd have one hell of an advantage."

"What if it's wired, and Cullen can suddenly mess with my memories like he did with Jazz?" I said to remind them that it couldn't be hundred percent risk-free to put on an enemy suit. It hadn't ended very well the last time.

Jazz looked timidly my way. "Don't worry. My rewiring was done in my head. The suit has nothing to do with it, and I've personally seen what Fiddler could do with that suit in combat. Believe me, it would only be a good thing if we had that on our side."

It was his words that convinced me, and I, although still somewhat reluctantly, put the suit on. It instantly reshaped itself to fit my shorter frame.

"Wow," I said. "Fits like a glove." I inspected it and noticed a button on the palm of the left glove. I pressed it, and a strange cold feeling, like I had been doused with a thick, slow-moving liquid came over me, and when I looked up, the others' eyes were wide as they appeared to look right through me.

"Bella?" Benjamin uncertainly called out.

I pressed the button again and it deactivated what I could only assume was the invisible camouflage effect on the suit. "That felt weird," I told them, and Emmett jumped in fright since I had disappeared and then appeared again right next to him.

I took a closer look at our surroundings. Smoke drifted along the uneven rock floor, and streams of lava were casting a reddish glow on the walls.

"That way," Victoria pointed confidently before launching into a run and immediately disappeared down a branching tunnel.

"Victoria! You can't just—" I called after her, but she was already gone.

Kate leaned down to examine a long streak of blood on the cavern floor. "Uh, I don't think Fiddler crawled out of that suit," she observed. "Something must have taken her body."

"That's encouraging," Edward mumbled.

I felt a bout of sickness hit me when I understood I was wearing a dead woman's armor, but I quickly shook the feeling away and rushed ahead toward the tunnel Victoria had taken to warn her of our potential company. I found her facing a dead end, but there was a round indentation in the center of the wall.

"I don't understand," she said, frowning. "This is supposed to lead into the core of the volcano. Maybe Kaanu showed me a different timeline?"

"Vicky, there's something down here with—"

"Bella … o-over there!" Emmett called before I could finish.

I followed his gaze to an adjoining tunnel, where an enormous shadow was moving across the rock face. A massive, reptilian head, short arms ending in vicious-looking claws, and a long, powerful tail.

"Is that a dinosaur?" Peter exclaimed in panic.

The source of the shadow neared the gap, and we all backed away while holding our breath. I swallowed hard, and then a small, spindly creature came into view.

Furball tilted his head with a questioning sound escaping him.

"Oh!" Victoria gasped. "It's kind of … cute."

Alistair immediately hushed her. "Keep quiet! That's an oryctoraptor. They're more dangerous than they look."

The man-sized dinosaur carried a reflective orb in one claw and slowly moved out of sight.

"I think we just witnessed the Deep Guardian," Jacorel told us. "It is the most reclusive of all Kaanu's servants."

Edward chuckled and folded his arms across his chest. "Damn, and here I left my Pokeball at home."

Tanya peered up at the indentation in the wall. "Maybe … the Island's Heart goes here?" she suggested uncertainly, but then shook her head. "Hm, no. It's too big to fit."

"Hang on," Edward suddenly said and turned to me. "Princess, remember when we traveled through time in that mine shaft?"

I thought for a moment and then nodded. "Right! When we escaped the Emergency Shelter. There was a crystal in the wall … with … _claw markings_ on it," I said and connected the clues in my head. I looked toward where the dinosaur had disappeared with the reflective orb in his claw. "We should follow the Guardian. We might need to use that orb to get to a time when this tunnel actually led to the volcano's core."

Emmett hesitated. "Do we have to? That thing creeps me out."

"Like it or not, dude," Garrett said and clapped his shoulder. " Looks like we got a dinosaur hunt on our hands."

We entered the adjoining tunnel and headed in the direction the oryctoraptor had gone. Gradually the tunnel widened and became a large grotto dominated by stalagmites and geysers of hissing steam.

The creature was straight ahead, reaching toward a lava stream. It suddenly reared up and sniffed the air. Slowly, it turned in our direction.

" _Everybody, hide!_ " I stage-whispered. " _I'll handle this,_ " I said and before they could protest, I activated the invisibility shield on the suit, and they hurried back down the tunnel and out of sight.

The oryctoraptor took a step in my direction and curiously sniffed the air again, then returned to the lava stream.

I quietly exhaled in relief, but then the dinosaur made an odd noise and pulled a chunk of crystal from the lava with both claws.

The blue, translucent mineral had melted into a perfect sphere which was tossed aside before the Guardian skittered off toward another lava stream.

I saw my chance and used my bag to scoop up the glowing hot orb, then headed back to the dead-end tunnel as fast as I could.

The others were waiting for me there, and I could see that both Victoria and Edward were agitated about letting me handle the dinosaur on my own. I deactivated the suit, and Victoria gasped.

"Oh, Bella, thank god!"

Edward sighed in relief and cupped my face. "Bella … don't do that, alright?"

I gave him an apologetic smile and then held up my bag. "We got what we needed, at least." I looked down at Furball. "Wanna help me out here?" I asked him, and he gladly stroke himself against my leg.

I opened my bag to reveal the crystal orb which was still sizzling hot and Furball looked at it. Then with a frosty puff, he quickly cooled it down, and I carefully inserted the orb into the wall.

In the blink of an eye, the entire wall was gone as if it were never there in the first place.

I grinned. "Presto changeo!"

"Nice trick," Emmett laughed. "Could've used that for the guy who always sat in my seat in Business Administration 202."

I playfully smacked him on the arm and we all headed down the newly revealed tunnel. I heard a muffled explosion from somewhere ahead, followed by yelling voices.

Edward held out an arm protectively in front of me. "Sounds like a fight," he told us. "Everybody stay close." He, Garrett, and Leah took the lead, with James and Peter behind them.

A few moments later, the tunnel arrived at a vast cavern. Sloping walls rose for what felt like miles into darkness. A lava pool lay at the center of the ground and cast everything in blood red light.

Ahead, a group of Anachronists stood in front of a rippling, translucent wall, and flashes of time energy came from guns and clock-like devices being used against the barrier.

"Again! Strike it with everything you have!" the familiar voice of Harrvel ordered.

On the other side of the wall, I could barely make out the Endless's spacesuit-clad form.

We decided to remain in the shadows and watched the battle cautiously.

" _They're like a mob of angry villagers coming after Frankenstein's Monster!_ " Benjamin commented behind me in a hushed voice.

" _Shouldn't we do something to help the Endless?_ " Emmett asked worriedly.

"It's not working … More!" Harrvel egged on.

" _Looks like she has the situation under control,_ " Leah said.

Victoria moved to my side and her gaze was focused on the pool. " _Kaanu is there … in the lava!_ "

" _So we get the Heart over to the pool and get out,_ " Garrett said as if it was the most simple thing ever, and maybe it was if we could slip by undetected.

" _Sounds like a plan,_ " I said with some uncertainty lingering.

Edward touched my shoulder and I glanced back at him. " _We've got a better chance at this if a few of us distract the Murderhipsters._ "

" _I don't know,_ " Emmett disagreed. " _They don't look so friendly._ "

I looked at the Kaarii and then at the pool and then back at Edward. " _Baby, I know you don't like when I do things by myself, I'll get the Heart over there and then we can leave without them ever being the wiser._ "

Leah nodded in support of that. " _They're too unpredictable to engage._ "

" _Good call, Bella,_ " Garrett said with a smile. " _I'll go too._ "

" _No, you won't._ " I stopped him with my hand. " _You can't become invisible if something happens, but I can._ "

" _Then I'll keep to the shadows,_ " he insisted. " _This way I can help_ and _guard your back._ "

I sighed tiredly as I understood I couldn't talk him out of it, and Peter handed Garrett the Heart while I activated the suit.

I stepped into the red glow permeating the cavern, but the Anachronists didn't notice my presence. As I hurried toward the lava pool, Garrett made his way along the periphery with the Heart.

Finally, I reached the pool. A few feet from the rocky ledge, a pillar of crystal rose, shimmering amid the bright lava. Garrett handed me the Heart, and we stared in wonder at the pillar's mirror-like facets.

"It's … incredible," Garrett breathed out.

A burst of intense light burned the entire cavern from my vision. Then, a voice spoke, resonant and strangely familiar.

" _I am whole … restored … complete!"_

"That's good, right?" I asked no one. "Now the world can go back to normal?"

" _Change will come swiftly, yes. But what form it will take remains to be determined."_

"You've been showing us the future," I said when I finally understood I was speaking to Kaanu itself. "Can't you see what'll happen? How we can change everything back?"

" _There are many futures. Some I am given to know and even more that can only be guessed at. To be alive is to never truly know what will happen next..."_

The light cleared. The Island's Heart was no longer in my grasp. A shockwave of blue-green energy erupted from my body.

"Bella!" Garrett exclaimed. "What's happening?"

The energy swept across the cavern and collided with the Endless's barrier. Green flames overtook the rippling wall and melted it away.

A few Anachronists glanced toward the pool, but Garrett hid while I continued to look at the scene unfolding before me.

The group converged on the Endless. "Your time has come!" they yelled at her.

"Perhaps you'll explain to me why you feel this is necess—" the Endless began but was interrupted by Harrvel.

"Silence!"

Two Anachronists pushed the Endless to the cavern floor. "We don't take kindly to being lied to. No matter what timeline it happens in."

Harrvel stepped closer. "My people worshiped at your _feet_. We saw you as a savior … and all the while we were merely _pawns!_ You filled our minds with _nonsense_ and set out hands working on the instruments of your _corruption_!" He raised his ornately carved staff and prepared to bring it down upon the Endless.

Near the cavern entrance, the others watched in horror.

"Let justice be done … Let an _end_ come for the Endless."

"Harrvel, stop!" I shouted and deactivated the invisibility shield.

The shaman's deathly visage swiveled toward me.

"Your people are better off now," I reminded him. "Your people's entire society is structured on her teachings! You were bloodthirsty killers before the Endless came to you. Do you really want to go back to that now?"

Harrvel growled furiously. "We were better off before, Catalyst. Before the Endless. Before _you_."

Garrett also stepped out into the light. "Harrvel, doing this won't change anything!"

"You're wrong," Harrvel turned to him. "It will change the indignity my people endure." One of the Anachronists grabbed Harrvel's staff, and he gasped in shock. "W-what are you doing? The Endless has committed—"

"And the Endless deserves punishment, yes," the man agreed. "But no one person can be judge, jury, and executioner."

A distant sound, like waves crashing, came from high above. The Anachronists stepped back from the Endless and glanced upward. The noise grew louder, becoming the steady roar of turbine engines.

Then, the Omega Mech descended into view, and I internally groaned.

"Well, well. All of my favorite people in one place. How convenient," Cullen's amplified voice resounded through the cavern.

The others rushed to me, no longer concerned about hiding, but about getting out of there.

"Bella, come on!" Benjamin shouted. "Let's get out of here!"

Harrvel pointed angrily at Cullen. "You must not interfere, Man of the Hydra!"

"On the contrary," Cullen answered him equally angry. "It is I who tire of your interference."

As the Mech continued to come down through the caldera, it raised an arm and blasted the Anachronists with a blue beam. Harrvel and the rest of his group instantly faded away.

"Harrvel!" Jacorel exclaimed in shock and fear.

Streams of light emerged from the crystal pillar and formed into the familiar, hovering figure of Kaanu, who rose toward the Mech, its arms extended protectively. It passed right through the colossal robot and faded away.

As my group ran for the cavern's exit, the Endless crawled toward me. "Bella, please … wait! Cullen will promise everything … then take away the very thing we've fought so hard to protect."

The ground heaved as the Mech finally landed. Cullen's laughter emerged from the speakers as a low, derisive buzz. "What, no grand death scene? No soliloquy? Well, I've got one for you. 'Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow creeps in this petty pace from day to day and all our yesterdays have lighted fools the way to dusty death.'"

As blue light flared in the Omega Mech's palms, a preternatural calm settled over the Endless. "Only you can save them now, Bella."

Another beam tore its way across the cavern, and when the light cleared, there was no trace of her left behind.

"Enough!" Alistair yelled. "I won't let you do this, Father!" He suddenly leaped onto the Mech and struggled to tear open a panel in its leg.

The leg pulled back and threatened to drop him into the lava pool. It then swung forward and sent him flying across the cavern. He collided with a rock wall and tumbled to the ground.

"Alistair!" Tanya exclaimed and made a move to run to him, but she was stopped by Peter.

The Mech turned and revealed Cullen's scowling face to us. "Alistair," he gritted out. "I must confess, until your betrayal, I'd still not given up hope. Despite continuaö displays of inadequacy, I'd held on to the idea that you might add up someday. But the truth is, there was little chance of that."

Alistair struggled to get back on his feet. "Because _you_ never gave me a chance!"

The towering automaton strode toward him, and readouts and reticles flickered across Cullen's spiteful expression. "Because the process that made you was imperfect. You were born in a vat, your genetics and tissue cloned painstakingly from my own," he explained hatefully. "I tried to create a successor … and in the end made nothing more than a pale shadow of myself."

It was clear that the words went thought Alistair like a knife, and his voice became a hoarse cry of desperation. "That's … not true!"

"You know it is," Cullen said mirthfully. "You said it yourself, 'Never a father to me.'"

Terrified a repeat of what happened in MASADA was about to occur, I turned to Alistair. "Don't listen to him! He's just trying to manipulate you!"

Cullen ignored me. "Iris, maintain current configuration and explain Directive 1908."

Iris's hologram materialized next to Cullen. " _Directive 1908 required that the IRIS unit place full priority in the goal it was originally fabricated for. Namely, to utilize Esme Cullen's knowledge of reproductive cloning in order to construct a suitable analog of Carlisle Alistair Cullen._ "

Tears streamed from Alistair's eyes which were wide with disbelief.

"No!" Tanya shouted angrily and didn't allow for Peter to hold her back anymore. She strode forward and placed herself between Cullen and Alistair. "Cullen, you _bastard_! You delusional, immoral, self-serving … You don't deserve to breathe the same _air_ as Alistair!" She turned and wrapped her arms protectively around Alistair, who wept motionlessly.

Cullen turned the Mech away in disgust. "It seems, however, that nature has succeeded where science failed. I have others to carry on my work, among them a strong, capable heir."

I glared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"No one's going to be following in your footsteps, Cullen," Garrett spit out.

"Your work ends _here_ ," Leah snarled and put all her strength behind her new spear, and hurled it at the glass-enclosed cockpit.

A huge hand snatched it out of the air, and the wooden shaft was crushed to kindling in the Mech's grasp.

Cullen directed the robot's other arm into the pool and scooped up the crystalline pillar.

Jazz's eyes widened. "He's taking the crystal … all of it."

"All along, I believed I needed the Endless to make my vision real … But it was this. This is the key to a new age. There are no longer any limits. Now we can create whatever life, whatever world we wish to live in."

I felt Kaanu's presence reaching out to me, then.

" _Do not fear. The last piece is still missing. Without it, time will resist his control. You will discover the fragment before he does. Be cautious, however, for he knows this already."_

Winds blast the cavern as the Mech's thrusters engaged. Cullen ascended through the caldera with the mass of crystal. As he vanished above, we heard his voice calling down.

"It won't be long, Bella … Eternity is nearly ours."

Leah glared upward, her body contorted in rage. "I'll kill you with my bare hands first!"

"Guys?" Peter called for attention. "The lava's moving!"

He pointed at the blazing pool, which appeared to be steadily rising. Molten rock flooded into the cavern.

"Back to the caves, now!" Edward cried out and reached out for my hand before taking off in a sprint toward the tunnel we entered through.

Behind us, I could hear Tanya struggling to get Alistair moving. "Alistair, we've got to go! I'm not gonna leave you! Damn you, don't do this right now!"

"Tanya!" I called for her, but her voice had faded away, and neither of them was in my sight anymore.

I gasped when I suddenly saw everything from above and I slowly got closer to the scene. Tanya was sobbing next to a devastated Alistair. When a translucent arm reached out in front of me and offered Alistair an object, I realized that I was seeing what Kaanu was seeing.

Apparently, my own connection to the spirit had grown stronger.

The object was a magazine, but Alistair was still doubled over beside Tanya and wasn't paying attention, and they started to fade from my vision.

"Alistair, take the magazine!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and hoped he could still hear me from down the tunnel.

They were still fading, but Alistair glanced up with a frown. He stared emptily at Kaanu and despondently reached out for the magazine.

And I was no longer in the tunnel with the others or seeing Tanya and Alistair in front of me. I saw a cozy living room inside someone's apartment.

Tanya entered and began touching up her makeup in a mirror. A wedding band glimmered on her left hand in the soft light. "You're sure you're going to be okay?" she asked.

"Of course, love," Alistair's voice called from the next room. "Go and enjoy yourself tonight. We'll be just fine."

"Can I get kisses before I go?" she asked with a giggle.

Alistair walked out of the bedroom cradling a tiny baby boy. The adorable infant wriggled anxiously in his arms. "Don't worry," he reassured Tanya again with a wide smile. "I'm better at this than I look."

Tanya smirked. "Mhm." She leaned down and placed a tender kiss on what was obviously her and Alistair's son's forehead. She then gave Alistair a kiss and turned to grab her coat. "Be good, boys. Momma will be home soon."

She left and Alistair took a seat on the couch with his son. He began to sing in a soft voice.

" _The story of how I love you … it has no end … A baby when it's sleeping … it's not cry—_ "

The little child began to wail and waved his chubby arms.

Alistair sighed. "Yes, you have a point. Singing's not my strong suit." He gently rocked the boy and sniffed back a tear. "I think Daddy made himself sad, too … That was a lullaby your grandmother used to sing."

He freed a hand to brush his cheek and looked down at his son thoughtfully. "Hugh, I'm not perfect, but I want you to know that I'm going to do whatever it takes for you. When you need me, I'll be there. You can count on that." He smiled gently. "I don't think I've ever been as happy as I was the day you were born. Your mother, too. She was so … _radiant_." He hugged the boy close. "Everything I needed from my parents; all the love I didn't have the opportunity to experience, I'm going to make sure you have, if you want it."

Hugh let out a bubbly sound.

"Does that sound good?" Alistair asked and bounced Hugh lightly. "Where should we start?"

" _Ba-ba!_ " Hugh got out with slight difficulty.

"Done," Alistair chuckled. "Baba it is."

He took the baby bottle from a side table and brought it to Hugh's mouth. His big blue eyes stared at his father curiously as he drank.

"Now. Shall I read to you from _The Vienna Review_?" He lifted a dog-eared magazine from the couch and flipped it open. "This is the only publication I keep that features your grandfather because, you see, it just so happens that it also mentions your Daddy when he was a young man."

The vision faded out and then back in when the clock showed a few hours had passed. Tanya came back home and hung up her coat.

"Honey? You still awake?"

She found Alistair who had dozed off in a sitting position with Hugh sleeping in his arms. She smiled contentedly and sat down on her knees on the floor to simply watch her husband and son rest.

It didn't take long before the first light of a new day began to fill the sky.

The vision faded, and I was back in the tunnel. I gasped and turned around in the direction of the cavern. "Alistair! Tanya! Come on!"

Only a few seconds went by, and then I heard their running feet coming our way. Alistair's eyes were wide and disbelieving.

"I … I..." he stuttered, the magazine tightly clutched in his hand.

"I know," I told him reassuringly.

All of us slowed down our pace when we felt we were out of immediate danger, and after an hour of wandering, we turned a corner and found pale light streaming through an exit.

When we emerged, we were within view of Elyys'tel's mighty tree. Jacorel was visibly relieved at seeing his home.

"Thank goodness," Benjamin sighed. "Living through _Journey to the Center of the Earth_ was harder than I expected."

Hundreds of flower garlands were draped across the city's platforms and walkways, and gentle winds stirred the blossoms which caused them to shimmer in the moonlight.

Victoria's eyes glittered as she looked at the decorations. "It's so beautiful … I wonder what the occasion is?"

Jacorel smiled. "Tomorrow is the first day of Niala'rei." He glanced at Kate. "Do you remember what I told you on the beach where Emry has his trading post?"

She nodded. "Yes. The hut decorated with flowers there. You said they were handfasted."

"Exactly. We have a tradition where Niala'rei lasts for several days so couples who truly love each other have the opportunity to handfast in front of the entire village."

Peter let out an irritated groan. "Oh, great … I hate weddings."

* * *

 **A/N:** *snicker I love Peter's comment at the end for some reason!

As usual, lots of things happened, as it always does!

The Heart was stolen by Fiddler, but we got it back, *phew! Fiddler took a Swan dive, and Bella put on her suit.

How many believed Edward had indeed planned to surprise Bella with a wedding there at the lake? Isn't it nice that Bella has so many friends that love and appreciate her like that?

Aaaand, the Heart was returned to Kaanu! … But Cullen stole the crystal, however, there is a part missing … hmm...

And Alistair is … a clone? Yes, he is. He was designed from Carlisle's DNA but was never born. And Cullen was so cold about it … he is an ass!

Anyway, tell me your thoughts because I seriously love them so much, even though I don't always reply! There's so much going on right now that I tend to forget to reply, but every review is majorly appreciated!

Until next week,

Stay Awesome!

 **Teaser, Chapter 42**

I could hear movement in the trees, and then the familiar massive beastly body of the Sabertooth sprung out onto the trail.

Jacorel laughed in delight. "Emb'kal! My friend!"

Little Sether was perched on the mighty sabertooth's back and clung to his fur. "Jacorel! And the Cat-a-lissus!"

Edward ruffled Sether's hair affectionately. "Hey, Li'l Blueberry. How ya been?"

Sether looked at us and then at Elyys'tel. "You're all coming home too?"

"Looks that way!" I told him happily.

"Yaaay! Race you there!"

Emb'kal let out a rough, but happy growl, before he and Sether took off down the rainforest trail.

Jazz stood gaping after the pair. "Was that … uhm...?"

"A little boy on a sabertooth tiger?" James asked, equally shocked. "I saw it too, you're not crazy."

Jacorel chuckled. "Emb'kal may let you ride him too … if he doesn't think you'd make a better snack."


	43. Chapter 42

**A/N: This chapter will give you a small break from all the action, but I hope you enjoy it just as much! Remember, in the last chapter, Alistair found out he is actually a clone, and not really Cullen's son, at least not by birth.**

 **And the Endless … was she killed by Cullen?**

I'm gonna continue putting the disclaimer here just be sure that everyone is aware of where this story originated.

This story isn't 100 % mine. I have transformed it into a story from an interactive story app called _Choices_ and the creators are Pixelberry Studios.

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 42** **}**

We trudged together through the rainforest toward Elyys'tel, and the city rose as a glittering silhouette in the light of the full moon.

Benjamin's eyes got wider as we got closer. "This makes the Riverside Mall at Christmas look like a bomb shelter!"

"Niala'rei is our most sacred tradition and my people do not hold back," Jacorel explained proudly.

I glanced over my shoulder and noticed Alistair straggling behind. It was obvious he was still reeling from the confrontation with Cullen. I stopped walking and frowned worriedly. "How are you holding up, Alistair?"

At that moment, it didn't matter what he had done in the past or the mistakes he'd made. He was still our friend.

Alistair shook his head despairingly. "As well as a person of my … _manufacture_ can be, I suppose," he answered.

I placed my hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "We're here for you, okay? Just let us know what you need."

He swallowed hard, fighting to keep his tears at bay. "I will."

"Even if it's true, it doesn't change anything, Alistair," Tanya said from his other side. "I love the man I've gotten to know, no matter what his past was."

"I don't deserve it," he insisted. "I was a fool … I fell for every one of his lies and I betrayed you all."

Tanya placed herself in his path and narrowed her eyes angrily. "We're not talking about that, tonight."

The others had listened to us, and Garrett spoke up to make it clear we were all on the same page. "What's important is that you know no one here is going to see you any differently."

Sorrow flooded across Alistair's face anyway. He lowered his head in shame.

"Hey!" Tanya said. "Look at me."

He did as she asked. "Yes?"

"You matter to us," she told him earnestly. "You matter to _me_."

She pulled him into a hug, and he sighed deeply. He sniffed away the last of his tears and gratefully placed a kiss on top of Tanya's head.

"Thank you, everyone," he said quietly. His old spirit wasn't quite there yet, but he appeared to believe us, at least to an extent.

"Not to interrupt," Rosalie called from the front. "But did we get the Island's Heart to where it needed to go?"

Victoria nodded. "I think it's with the rest of Kaanu now. The presence feels more … complete."

Edward angrily pulled some greenery to the side. "Yeah, just in time for Tantrum of the Opera to swoop in and make off with our magic chandelier."

Peter stared at him in shock. "Way-way-wait! So Cullen has the Heart?"

"Yes," I confirmed, but then hurried to relay what Kaanu had told me. "But he won't be able to do anything with it. There's still a piece missing."

Leah suddenly stopped ahead and peered toward a thicket. "Watch yourselves. We're not alone," she warned us.

I could hear movement in the trees, and then the familiar massive beastly body of the Sabertooth sprung out onto the trail.

Jacorel laughed in delight. "Emb'kal! My friend!"

Little Sether was perched on the mighty sabertooth's back and clung to his fur. "Jacorel! And the Cat-a-lissus!"

Edward ruffled Sether's hair affectionately. "Hey, Li'l Blueberry. How ya been?"

Sether looked at us and then at Elyys'tel. "You're all coming home, too?"

"Looks that way!" I told him happily.

"Yaaay! Race you there!"

Emb'kal let out a rough, but happy growl, before he and Sether took off down the rainforest trail.

Jazz stood gaping after the pair. "Was that … uhm...?"

"A little boy on a sabertooth tiger?" James asked, equally shocked. "I saw it, too, you're not crazy."

Jacorel chuckled. "Emb'kal may let you ride him, too … if he doesn't think you'd make a better snack."

A little while later, we were all gathered in Elyys'tel's audience hall with Emilyne. She reverently lowered Jacorel's crown onto his head and dropped to one knee.

"We are grateful to see your return, my elyyshar."

"Rise, Emilyne. Something troubles you?"

She stood with a straight back before him, but her face was drawn with worry. "Raan'losti has brought destruction upon the island, and our people worry for their future."

"I have hope that we will persist," Jacorel answered her. "Just as we have for centuries."

"The volcano won't erupt again," I told her. "All anyone needs to worry about is Cullen, and he can't do much without the missing piece of Kaanu's core."

She nodded. "This is heartening to hear, Catalyst. But not all in Elyys'tel understand such matters," she reminded me. "There are many who feel we should postpone Niala'rei until the crisis has ended."

"Oh no … Really?" Victoria asked sadly.

"Surely, everyone needs a reason to celebrate now more than ever," Kate said.

Emilyne glanced at her and then back to Jacorel. "Perhaps. The village will expect an announcement on the matter. What would you have me tell them, elyyshar?"

Jacorel thought for a moment. "Tell them … a better future starts today."

"Assuming it will be a better future," Rosalie commented pessimistically, and Jacorel turned to her with a patient smile.

"Every day brings new challenges. If you go in believing things will get better, they will."

"You sound every bit like your mother," Emilyne complimented with a satisfied smile.

Jacorel gave her an appreciative nod. "Also, tell our people that we must make this Niala'rei the greatest Elyys'tel has ever seen."

"It shall be done with my greatest joy, my elyyshar."

Before she could leave, Jacorel stopped her. "And do not punish Sether too harshly for sneaking off. He is simply young and interested in the world."

Emilyne grunted disdainfully but nodded in understanding, and then departed. Jacorel turned to us with a content expression.

"Rest well tonight, my friends. A momentous day awaits us!"

All of us found sleeping quarters among the branches of the great tree, but as I lay in Edward's arms, neither of us could sleep. He stroked my hair in a very relaxing manner, and while I enjoyed the touch, it didn't make me sleepier.

"Princess, what do you say you and I make ourselves into an 'us' tomorrow at this Niala'rei?"

I turned my head to look at him to see if he meant it. "Really?"

"Yeah. It feels rather meant to be that we get back here just in time for it, don't you think? Besides, I won't be able to give you a better ceremony back home, anyway. I'm kinda short on the money front," he said with that hint of embarrassment he always showed when he talked about how little he had to offer me.

I reached up to touch his face and gave him a smile that I hoped said what I'd already told him before. As long as I had him, I didn't need much else. "I can't imagine a more perfect way to marry you."

We shared a sweet kiss but left it at that, and eventually we did fall asleep, despite the butterflies that had started to flutter in my stomach.

Both of us woke up very early, and knowing what we had planned today, we walked down to the beach together to wash up a bit in the ocean. Not much could be done with the dress I'd had on under Fiddler's suit—it was torn and dirty—but our outfits weren't the most important thing today, although, I knew quite a few who would argue with me on that point.

My hair was tangled and very dirty since the last time I'd had it washed was at the Elysian Lodge almost two weeks ago, but once Edward had helped me untangle the worst of it, I braided it and it didn't look too bad after that.

When we went back up the tree to the flower-strewn catwalks, the others had also woken up, and they were emerging from various huts, stretching groggily.

As the morning sun streamed through the branches, we took in the full effect of the Niala'rei decorations together.

"Oh wow," Victoria sighed dreamily. "It's so beautiful."

And it really was. The tree's green crown gave everything an iridescent atmosphere, flower petals rained down from garlands when the wind caught them, and exotic delicacies were laid out on platters too numerous to count beneath.

Peter chuckled and lightly elbowed Garrett. "Guys, check out Em."

Emmett's eyes were the size of saucers as he took in the assortment of foods. "Look at those cakes! The glazed fruit! The petit fours!"

Rosalie grabbed a bowl of red berries and winked. "I'm sure they won't mind if we grab a couple things to go. Or a bag full."

A crowd had gathered on the city's many platforms, all of them facing the balcony in front of us on which Jacorel stood. Couples stood hand-in-hand, and some of them were wearing tropical flowers tucked behind one ear.

"My beloved people of Elyys'tel," Jacorel addressed them all. "It is said that in each of us, there is a seed that waits for the nourishing presence of the one for whom we are destined. If you have found that one, join hands with them now to signify the beginning of your journey together."

Edward walked over to me with a wide, beaming smile, and held out his hand for me to take, which I did without hesitating.

It didn't go unnoticed by our friends. It started with a whisper from Victoria to Kate and then it built up until they cheered and applauded. Emmett started running around and high-fiving everyone.

Benjamin looked close to tears as he came up to me and gave me a hug. "This is just … I can't believe my best friend's getting … oh, Bella, I'm so happy!"

With arms folded across her chest, Rosalie smirked. "Who would've thought? Congrats, guys!"

Everyone gave their own congratulations, and then Jazz smiled and placed a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Proud of you, Grandpa," he said in the same quiet tone he'd used since he'd 'woken back up'. "I never pegged you for the marryin' kind, but I can see there's something special with this Miss."

Edward grinned at him. "You have no idea, kid."

Jacorel crossed a catwalk to approach us, and in his hands, he held an exquisite silken garment, which he held out for me. "Congratulations, Bella. It would be an honor if you were to wear this. It was my mother's gown and she wore it on her own handfasting to my father."

Kate pushed Emmett out of the way to get a closer look. "This fabric is incredible. It feels lighter than air, and the _color_ is amazing!"

"It's made from the finest silk and jewelry we Kaarii can produce," Jacorel explained, and I reverently accepted the garment.

"Thank you so much, Jacorel. I don't know what else to say."

"Simply seeing it being worn again is more than enough," he replied and then turned to Edward. "Emilyne has special attire for you, as well, Edward."

"Thanks, but I've got something I can put on," Edward replied, and when I looked at him in confusion, he winked.

Jacorel's gaze passed to Benjamin, and he walked toward him through the falling petals.

"Are we going somewhere?" Benjamin asked him.

When Jacorel held out his hand for him, I understood the happiness Benjamin had felt when he hugged me. "Benji," I said and looked pointedly at Jacorel's hand to help him understand.

"Benjamin Rafael Santiago, I have something I wish to ask you," Jacorel said softly, and Benjamin gasped when the realization finally came to him.

He tried to keep himself from sobbing and brought both hands to his mouth. "Y-yes?"

"I knew from the very first moment I saw you that I wanted to be with you," Jacorel said with a wide smile. "I love you, Benjamin. I want to be with you, always. Would you like to bring joy to my people and to each other for the rest of our lives?"

"I..." Benjamin looked uncertain and his eyes wandered from Jacorel's outstretched hand to the rest of us. "Jacorel, just a second, okay?"

Jacorel nodded and lowered his hand, and Benjamin immediately ran over to me.

"Bella, oh god … I just … Should I say yes?" he whispered to me.

"What's holding you back?" I asked since I didn't understand his uncertainty. "I thought you loved him."

"I do," he immediately confirmed. "But if I say yes to him, what will it mean if all of you can go back home? What will my parents think?"

I pulled him into my arms. "You can't think like that, Benji," I said into his hair. "If we will eventually be able to get back home, that means nothing will hinder you from visiting, or us from coming back. And do you really want your parents to dictate this part of your life?"

He shrugged self-consciously.

"What does your heart tell you?"

He laughed quietly. "Like, 'yes' screamed from the top of a mountain."

"Well, there you go," I said. "Now, go let Jacorel hear your scream."

He turned toward Jacorel and ran into his arms. "All my yes and then some!"

Jacorel hoisted him into the air joyfully. "Thank you, Benji! Thank you so much!" He slowly lowered Benjamin into his arms, and they gazed at one another in silent wonder.

"I guess I felt it from day one, too," Benjamin admitted. "You had me at the first ' _hello._ '"

They kissed and the rest of us cheered.

"Oh, a double wedding!" Emmett exclaimed dramatically. "This is _amazing_!"

Jacorel lovingly stroked Benjamin's face, then turned to address the crowd from the central platform. "Beloved people of Elyys'tel, the Great Hall stands open for our ceremonies! Let Niala'rei commence!"

Cheers and ululations of joy went throughout the tree. Among my group, hugs were exchanged and tears were brushed from cheeks, and gradually, everyone began to split off to get ready.

Edward kissed my forehead. "I guess I'll see you soon. And..." he trailed off to shake his head almost as if he couldn't believe we were actually doing this. "I love you, Bella."

I beamed up at him. "I love you, too."

Emmett followed me back to the huts and scooped up a few treats along the way. "Alright, B, looks like I'm gonna be your wedding planner! Don't worry, I've done this before … sort of."

I laughed. "Sort of?"

He grinned. "I've been to at least a dozen weddings, and, bonus, when I was twelve I hid in my brother's car and sneaked inside his bachelor party!"

"I see." I held up the gown in my hands. "Well, I'm gonna go get changed first, okay?"

"Wait," he stopped me. "First you gotta decide who's going to be your maid of honor."

"Why do I have to choose one?" I asked. "Can't they just all be bridesmaids?"

"Nope," he said and popped his lips on the 'p.' "There can only be one, but don't worry, the other ladies won't hate you forever if you don't choose them."

Maybe not, but I knew someone who would really want the position. "Then Kate can be my maid of honor."

"Makes sense," Emmett agreed. "She's the best person for the job. She was the maid of honor for her cousin's wedding before we flew here, and I'm tellin' you. She's a force to be reckoned with."

"I can only fathom."

"Okay, then," Emmett said, moving on. "Now, the most important decision. What kind of meal do you want to have after the ceremony?"

"You know what, Em? I'm gonna leave that up to the expert," I said and patted his arm. "Surprise me."

"Awwww," he said and hugged me. "I know just the thing!" He started to back away. "Go get changed. I'm gonna let your maid of honor know she's up!"

I walked into the hut and stripped out of destroyed cocktail dress to slip on the silk gown. It felt as soft as water on my skin, and it was one of the most beautiful gowns I'd ever seen. The regality of it made it clear that it had been designed for the former elyyshar's own wedding.

"Now, that is how to look like a goddess on your wedding day." I turned around and saw Kate enter the hut with a soft smile. "Emmett told me you wanted me as your maid of honor. Thank you so much, Bella. That means a lot to me."

Furball came bounding in behind her and when he saw me, he stopped and gazed up in wonder. I crouched down to scratch his head.

"Don't mention it, Kate," I said. "We didn't get the best start, but I really see you as one of my closest friends, now."

Before she could reply, Tanya and Victoria joined us, and they awed over the dress.

"You look like a dream," Victoria said and, without me asking about it, she placed herself behind me and started to twist my hair up in a better-looking updo than my plain braid.

Rosalie eventually came into the hut as well. "Hey, Bella, I know you're busy with handfasting stuff, but I got something you'll wanna see." She produced a leather-bound book from behind her back. "I found this beneath the volcano. It was the Endless'."

I took it from her and opened it only to see that the page was only bearing handwritten numbers. "Is it some kind of notebook?"

She nodded. "I think so, but it's written in code, and I thought since the Endless is technically you, then maybe you could decipher it."

I looked at the numbers again.

 _705_

 _246_

 _381_

"Uhm..." I said. "I don't know … maybe a math problem?"

Tanya came forward. "Oh, let me look at that." She looked at the numbers for a short moment. "Well, all the numbers equal twelve no matter which direction you add them in."

I blinked. "How did you see that so fast?"

She giggled. "Sudoku is a guilty pleasure of mine."

Out of curiosity, I turned to the twelfth page of the notebook.

 _The crystal is clearly sentient._

 _It seems to have drawn four formidable creatures through time in order to establish order on the island._

 _Sadly, the beasts were driven mad … or perhaps imbued with the crystal's own suffering._

 _If the latter is true, did it, in fact, create them? Life born out of a millennia of yearning and limitless energy..._

"I definitely believe you cracked the code, Tanya," I told her and showed her the notes, and then gave the book back to Rosalie. "We can go through that together later, but as you said, I'm kind of in the middle of something else here, right now."

Emmett came inside with one hand over his eyes. "Is everyone decent?"

I laughed at him. "Yes, Em, you can remove your hand."

"Oh, good!" He smiled at us. "Dudettes, they're waiting for us in the audience hall. Bella, are you ready to make your entrance?"

I took a deep breath and collected myself with one last look in a glass lantern. Victoria's updo was stunning, and I beamed at her before turning back to Emmett. "Never been more ready."

"See you in a moment, Bella," Tanya said and left with Victoria, Rosalie, Emmett, and Furball while Kate stayed with me.

When I entered the audience hall, it glimmered with hundreds of candles along the walls, and it shed a warm glow onto the faces of those waiting inside.

I exhaled slowly to calm my sudden onslaught of nerves. I'd barely taken a step when Furball came skittering up to me and offered a bundle of delicate flowers that he held in his mouth.

I accepted them. "Thanks, little guy," I mouthed and he yipped before running over to the rest of the guys who were standing on either side of an aisle leading to the central dais.

As I proceeded forward, everyone turned in my direction. Upon seeing me, Victoria brought a hand to her heart, seemingly overjoyed, and when I looked around, I noticed two familiar faces I hadn't expected to be there.

Angelique and Janvier.

My eyes met Garrett's, and his were watery as he smiled proudly. Leah simply nodded next to him, but her affection for me glowed in her dark eyes.

I caught sight of Edward, then, waiting for me at the dais. A ribbon was draped across his hands, and as soon as he saw me watching him, his own smile widened and he shot me a wink.

He was wearing the vest and tie he'd been wearing on New Years, and I could only guess he'd kept them in his bag since he now had them. He looked as handsome in them as he had the first time.

I arrived beside him and handed my bouquet to Kate. She smiled at me and took a seat.

Edward gazed at me, and like outside, shook his head in disbelief. "Bella, you're takin' my breath away here..."

"Believe me, it's mutual," I told him quietly.

Emilyne walked to the top of the dais to conduct the ceremony. "Edward and Bella, please join hands."

Our hands found each other and clasped together tightly. Emilyne took the ribbon and carefully tucked one end between our fingers. She then wrapped it several times around both our hands.

"These are the hands of your betrothed. Together, these hands planted the seed of your love. These are the hands of your partner. One who will remain beside you as you grow and change. They will wipe tears of sorrow and joy from your eyes. This ribbon represents the roots between you. A foundation of trust that will deepen, preserving you through storms to come."

Across the audience hall, I noticed Jacorel and Benjamin being joined together by another officiant. Benjamin looked over at me, and we smiled at each other wordlessly. Grateful tears formed in his eyes.

I brought back my attention to Emilyne.

"This handfasting is a commitment to one another for a year and a day, and if you are still in love after that time, forever." She placed her hand atop ours and then stepped back. "You may speak your vows to each other."

"Edward..." I began. "I will nurture your dreams," I said, but as he looked at me adoringly, I was suddenly overcome with emotion and I had to pause for a second, and then just said what I felt in my heart. "I love you so much, I just … want the world for you. Your success is my success. While you climb each mountain, I'll be there to cheer you on … and to catch you if you ever fall."

Edward swallowed. "I … I think you really have made an honest man out of me, Bella," he said, and I could see his emotions took him over as well. "I wanted this, but it wasn't until a little while ago that I realized how much I needed it, too. Being with you is everything to me..." He smiled shakily. "I'm not half the man a true Princess deserves, but I'm gonna give it all I got, and then some." He raised his free hand and cupped my cheek. "With a little luck, maybe we can land this thing somewhere near 'happily ever after.'"

Sether slowly climbed the dais carrying a large, broad leaf. On it, breathtaking flowers were laid out.

"Bella," Emilyne said. "Please select the blossom that best represents how you feel for Edward. It will become an expression of your love for all to see." She pointed to each radiant blossom and described its meaning. "Unity, Harmony, and Devotion."

Without hesitating, I chose the lilac blossom for Devotion. There had never been anyone I felt as devoted to as I did to Edward, so it wasn't a difficult choice.

"And now," Emilyne continued. "Let the union between these two be made complete with a kiss."

Edward and I closed in together simultaneously as if by an invisible, irresistible force. He wrapped his free arm around my waist, and pure joy danced in his eyes. As one, our lips met. I cupped the side of his face and buried my fingers in his hair as we kissed like we never had before.

The others began applauding, and the sound abruptly made me return to reality.

"Woo-hoo!"

"Get it, Bella and Edward!"

"Their love is so perfect..."

Emilyne finished with a few last words. "These two are now joined before Kaanu and the Kaarii. Just as it was for the first bride and her beloved, true love is an inexorable force. No land, sea, or person may keep those who are destined apart." She gestured down the aisle for us. "Go forth as one, children of the stars!"

We left the dais together, and the crowd and other couples followed us toward the exit.

Outside, Kaarii began tossing handfuls of petals into the air as we exited the audience hall, and it quickly became a cloud of roiling color around us.

Edward laughed. "Zero visibility … requesting coordinates from ground control!"

I gently led him out of the petals by our handfasting bond. We kissed again and then undid the symbolic ribbon. Around us, the others began delving into the delectable treats laid out among the platforms.

A darkly clad Anachronist approached us, and the Elyys'tel Kaarii in the vicinity eyed him cautiously.

"Handfasted now, huh?" he asked us. "Looks like fun. Anyway, Clockmaster asked me to bring you a gift. Your partner already knows about it."

Edward nodded. "Got a little something set up for you, Bella."

"I like the sound of this so far," I said happily.

The Anachronist produced an elaborate timepiece and began making adjustments, and then Edward and I were propelled through time and space, only to tumble onto the deck of the Dorado.

Edward swooped in to catch me and twirled me off the floorboards and into his arms.

I giggled. "Sweeping me off my feet?"

"That's what I do," he replied with a grin and his signature wink. He gently set me down again but kept an arm looped around my waist.

I looked out over the water and sighed contentedly. "I can't believe we made it … we're actually here. We're actually _married_."

Edward stepped behind me and leaned down toward my ear. "And we're actually alone," he whispered which caused me to shiver.

I turned around in his embrace and his eyes shone in the warm, golden sunlight. "So what did you want to show me?"

"Somebody's eager," he teased.

I shrugged. "Surprises make me somewhat nervous. Lately, they tend to involve robots. Or ghosts. Or time travelers who turn out to be me."

"You'll like this one. Promise," he said and gave me a quick kiss, but then let me go. "Now come on. We're gonna have to do some serious sailing to get there by sunset."

I tilted my head and smirked. "What happens at sunset?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he said and chuckled before clambering up into the rigging and called down from above. "Looks like the Peg-Leg Pals already did most of the work for us, but this is still gonna be a little tricky."

"Just remember who the captain is," I called back up to him with a grin. "Now get to work. Or I'll throw you in the brig."

"And then what?" he asked as he landed on his feet in front of me.

I narrowed my eyes in a mock threat. "I'll do something with ropes and chains," I said, remembering how much he had enjoyed our light bondage games on New Years with the very tie he was now wearing.

His eyes instantly filled with desire. "I'm feeling so _disobedient_ all of a sudden..."

Over the next hour, I bustled around the deck while Edward climbed and swung above me, periodically disappearing from my sight.

"Alright, anchor's up!" I called to him.

"And we're off!"

The sails filled with wind as the Dorado leaped out to sea.

"And that's all there is to it," Edward said and came back down. "We'll make a sailor out of you yet, Princess." He took place at the helm while I caught my breath. Getting a ship like the Dorado ready without a crew was hard work.

"So they teach you how to sail pirate ships in the Navy, huh?" I asked him as I had noticed his ease with all the equipment.

"My uncle had a little schooner growing up," he explained. "Honestly, sailboats ain't changed much since Jack Sparrow days. You got your ropes, your sails, your wind … and a view like no other."

The sun beat down on us and Edward wiped his arm across his brow.

"Gettin' a little warm out here..." he mumbled.

"You should take your shirt off then," I countered teasingly.

"I don't know," he said and pretended to think about it. "I wouldn't want to take my hands off the wheel. Might need your help."

"I think that could be arranged," I said and sauntered across the deck while I trailed my hand along the rails.

Edward watched with a grin, and I smirked.

"Keep your eyes in your head there, Wolf," I said, and when he heard me use his old callsign, his grin widened before he let out a howl, which made me laugh.

I reached the top of the stairs and slid up behind him to wind my arms around his waist while I rested my chin on his shoulder. Then, I slowly unbuttoned the vest and then his shirt until I could easily slip them off his shoulders. "Better?"

"Better," he replied, and I decided to strip down, too. My skin rejoiced in the warm breeze, but then Edward whistled. " _Much_ better," he corrected himself and appraised me, appreciatively, up and down.

My underwear wasn't anything he hadn't seen before, but he had made it clear on many occasions that he didn't care what I was wearing because he thought I looked sexy in pretty much anything.

I leaned back next to the helm. "So where are we headed?"

"Little islet I spotted off the coast the other day," he replied. "Matter of fact, why don't you get up to the crow's nest and keep an eye out for me?"

I let out a soft laugh, and I couldn't remember the last time I had felt this happy or carefree. It must have been long before we landed on El Jardín, but nothing came to mind. Everything was actually strangely muddy, but I shook it off. "I feel like I'm being handled."

"No, that part comes later," he said, and I rolled my eyes at him.

I planted my foot in a nearby net and climbed toward the crow's nest where I found a blanket laid out with a makeshift picnic, and I understood what Edward had been preparing before we set sails.

"Edward, how did you—"

"Very sneakily, of course," he answered as he suddenly appeared and climbed over the rail to join me in the nest. "It's not much, but it was the best I could find on short notice. Did I do good?"

I nodded, filled with awe. "You did _very_ good. But where'd you get all this?"

"Found it below-decks while you were working. Guess one of the Tortuga Twins took a shopping trip down to ol' Emry's." He settled into the nest opposite me and laid down on his side next to a tableau of fruit, crab legs, and other amazing foods.

"I don't know what to eat first," I said. "It all looks so good."

Edward picked up a mango, pressed his thumbnail through the peel, and pulled it apart in his hands. As he sank his teeth into the mango's soft flesh, brightly colored juice ran down his bare chest.

"How about sharing that?" I said, and he lifted the other half of the mango to my lips. As I took a bite, he slid his thumb along my bottom lip.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?"

"You're not so bad, yourself," I replied cheesily.

Suddenly, Edward's eyes lit up, and I followed his gaze to something behind me.

As the ship rounded the southern coast of El Jardín, a small islet came into view. A plateau covered with soft green grass rose from sloping cliffs.

"There it is," he said.

"There what is?" I asked, not understanding what was so special about the place. "All I see is an empty island."

He turned me around so that I was facing the same way as him without craning my neck. "Oh? Try again and this time I'll help," he said and leaned forward so that his mouth was right next to my ear. He held up his hand in front of us and traced imaginary shapes over the empty islet. "Right there..." he said softly. "...is our house. See the chimney smoking? The little shutters on the windows?"

"Oh, I get it now." I smiled. "You're doing a thing." I could kind of see what he was describing in front of me.

He winked at me and his left hand slid up my back as his right glided out over the untouched beach. "Down there's the fire pit. Took the two of us almost a month to gather seashells for the path. But it sure does sparkle this time of night."

I leaned against his touch. "Tell me about our garden," I said to keep him talking. I loved hearing his thoughts and dreams about our future.

"Hmm," he hummed. "Let's see. We've got lilacs, hibiscus, a couple mountain lilies. Oh, and cinnamon trees. You can smell 'em inside the house when the wind blows just right."

"Mmm," I sighed. "Sounds nice." His eyes sparkled in the gathering dusk, and I couldn't hold out any longer. "Kiss me."

"Thought you'd never ask." He lifted his mouth to mine, and the scent of the sea mingled with the taste of his lips.

I moaned against his mouth, and he pulled me closer.

"You drive me crazy," he said when we parted for a short moment.

"In a good way, or a bad way?" I asked with a smirk.

He buried his face in my neck. "Very, _very_ bad."

I yelped in surprise when he nipped me with his teeth just under my ear, but the surprise quickly gave way to pleasure. "Don't stop."

He moved behind me and wrapped an arm across my chest to gently pull my body to his while also removing the remaining parts of our clothes.

"You know what I've been wondering all day?" he asked huskily.

"Tell me."

His other hand slid around my waist and down my stomach, continuing down. "What kind of sounds you'll make when I do _this_." He pushed forward into me at the same time as his fingers pressed against my sensitive nerves.

A wave of overwhelming warmth rushed through my body. I gripped the rail as shudders wracked my body, and my outdrawn moan mixed with a gasp was a sound I'd never made before, but it pleased Edward.

"I'll take it that means 'good'?" he chuckled.

"Yesss," I hissed out and pushed back against him. I shivered when he resumed, and the rhythm of his movements matched the swaying of the waves below us.

...

As the stars came out, we made our way down from the nest, and I noticed our cast-off clothing tangled on the rigging and began dragging it down.

"Found your pants over here," I called to Edward, and he dangled my bra on his index finger.

"I'll trade ya for this." He tossed it to me, but my underwear didn't exactly protect me from the chill of the darkening night.

I shivered from the temperature. "It's getting chilly."

"Yeah," Edward agreed. "And I could use a drink. A little rum would fix things … and I think I know just where to find some." He grabbed my hand in his and led me down to the captain's cabin, which was, thankfully, warm and cozy.

Rummaging through a cabinet crammed with rolled up maps and loose parchment, Edward eventually produced a bottle. "Bingo," he grinned. "Everyone knows pirates can't do paperwork without booze."

He scrounged up a pair of glasses and poured out two drinks. "Ain't the kinda thing you'd normally catch me sayin', but it was a beautiful ceremony," he said and gave me one glass.

"Married life making you soft already?" I teased and sipped the strong liquor.

He chuckled and set the rum bottle down with a wistful sigh. "Shame Beth and my folks couldn't have seen it. They're about the only people I would have invited." He shook his head as if to clear away the dark thoughts. "How about you? Anybody you wish had been there today?"

"Me? Uh..." I thought about it but as I tried to think back on my life before El Jardín, I was once again met with just hazy mist. "I don't know," I mumbled, hesitantly.

Edward sensed my uncertainty and frowned in question, so I tried again.

"I don't know, I … I actually don't really remember much from before we landed here."

He nodded sympathetically. "Yeah, know what you mean. It all feels like a lifetime ago..."

I shook my head. "That's not quite what I meant," I said and tried to explain what I was experiencing. "I mean I barely remember _anything_ ," I admitted and shocked myself as the words came out. "It's like my past is there, but for some reason, I can't get to my real memories."

An idea too large for me to grasp loomed at the edge of my mind until Edward spoke.

"Screw it," he said, and I looked at him in question.

"Huh?"

"I said screw it," he repeated. "Ain't got much of a past myself. Who needs it?" He lifted his glass for a toast. "Here's to the future. _Our_ future."

Immediately feeling a thousand times better, I clinked my glass with his. "To the future."

We downed our drinks, and then Edward set down both of our glasses before pulling me into his embrace. "Speaking of that, how do you want to spend the first night of the rest of your life?"

I looked around the cabin, and the desk behind us looked very inviting, so I placed my hands on his still-bare chest. "On top of that desk," I said and peered up at him through my lashes, and Edward's eyes widened.

" _Again_?" he asked, surprised. "I mean, I'm not complaining, but—"

I didn't allow him to finish, but instead, swept everything off the desk before pushing him back against it.

Still surprised by my suddenness, he chuckled. "Remind me not to get on your bad side, babe."

I knelt in front of him and reached for the waistband of his pants. "That was a nice picnic you threw me earlier," I said sultrily. "But you know what I could go for now?" I locked eyes with him from my position. " _Dessert_."

As I kissed my way up the inside of his thigh, Edward hissed with pleasure. "You're somethin' else, you know that, Bella?"

I smirked. "I like it when you say my name," I said and rose up to lean my forehead against his. "Now let's see if you can say it a little louder."

...

The next morning, we entered the time rift and arrived at a grassy hill outside of Elyys'tel. I noticed Kate was standing by herself and gazing out over the sea, and I pointed it out to Edward.

We walked over to her.

"Kate?" I said to announce our approach. "Everything okay?"

She still startled. "Oh! Hey." She quickly wiped her face and gave us a smile. "Back so soon? How was your getaway?" she asked cheerily. A dark streak of mascara remained on her left cheek, though.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, ignoring her question.

Edward placed himself on Kate's other side. "What's on your mind, Maybelline?" he asked, and despite the nickname, it was obvious he wasn't taunting.

She shrugged. "Oh, it's just been kind of a long week, you know?"

"Does anyone know you're out here?" I asked, pressing her through her dodging. "We should probably head back. The others will be worried."

Kate's facade finally shattered, and she stifled a sob as she covered her face.

"Kate?" I put my arms around her and held her tightly as a torrent of emotion flooded forth.

"I know life's not fair," she sobbed. "But it hurts sometimes, you know? Everything I've done, I've planned so carefully … I've always tried to put the needs of those around me first. _Always_." She shook her head despairingly. "And maybe I forgot to think about myself. And now it just feels … too late."

Kate buried her face in my neck, and I felt Kaanu's presence before I saw it hover silently and watching us.

"You deserve to be happy, too, Kate," I told her and stroked her hair.

Kaanu floated forward and held out the object in its hand which turned out to be a powder blue stethoscope. I showed it to Kate and she stared at it, astonished.

"That's my—" she exclaimed in shock. The moment she reached for it, everything was swallowed by a burst of light.

When the light cleared, I was in a hospital room, and Garrett's mom was lying down and tapping a TV remote impatiently.

"They don't have any sports channels?" she mumbled, frustrated. "I'm not about to sit here and watch a bunch of tacky gossip—"

Kate walked in donning scrubs and a doctor's coat. "Morning, Mrs. Gayle. How are we doing today?" She leaned down and placed her Tiffany blue stethoscope over Bree's heart.

"Kate, honey, you know you can call me Bree. And I'll be a lot better if you've got a new back for me."

Kate smiled affectionately. "You're actually in really good shape. The X-rays show that your realignment surgery has taken nicely. One or two more days off your feet and you should be good to go."

"I'm never gonna be 'good to go' with this old spine," Bree replied with a slight frown. "But I'll take it."

As Kate filled out her chart, Bree gazed at her thoughtfully.

"You've done well for yourself here," she observed.

"They keep me busy, that's for sure," Kate replied with another smile.

Bree's forehead creased with her frown. "Honey, listen … honestly, I always thought you were perfect for my Garrett. I knew what he heard from those girls couldn't be true. But still, it didn't work out, and it hurt you real bad." She smiled reassuringly. "I just wanna say that I'm proud of you. You didn't let it drag you down, and now, here you are, living your dream."

"Well," Kate said, looking somewhat uncomfortable. "Trying to, I guess, but..."

Bree laughed melodically. "You got ten times the spine I'll _ever_ have, that's for sure."

"I don't know about that," Kate played along. "You're a force to be reckoned with, Mrs. Ga—Bree."

"I guess we'll see!" she said and exhaled slowly. "You got someone in your life these days?"

Kate's gaze drifted back to the chart, then she set it down and smoothed down her coat, preparing to leave. "Like I said, they keep me busy. Anyway, you just work on that recovery, okay?"

There was a knock on the door frame, and Garrett stepped inside. "Was hoping I might run into you," he said with an easy smile.

Kate's professional demeanor softened and a smile began to light up her face. Then she quickly cleared her throat and tried to slip past Garrett to leave. "Sorry, but I've got four other patients to—"

Garrett gently stopped her. "I know you're working hard, but maybe … you could take this with you?" He was carrying two bouquets of vibrant stargazer lilies and he held one out to Kate. Perched amid the flowers was a card that read, ' _I'm sorry._ ' "Look, I know it's a long time coming. I just wanted to let you know that I really messed up … and I hope, someday, I'll get the chance to truly make it up to you."

Kate's eyes widened and she only stared at the flowers.

"Please, take it, Kate."

Bree watched from the bed. "Nobody's perfect, but he's trying, honey," she said, pleading her son's case.

Kate continued to eye the magenta and white flowers and then pursed her lips disappointedly. "I actually hate stargazers … but I _suppose_ I can make an exception in this case," she said with a grateful smile.

"More than generous." Garrett chuckled. "Maybe we could talk later?"

"My door's always open," she replied.

I was returned to the hills near Elyys'tel, and Kate was gazing at the stethoscope in wonder.

"I'd heard that the spirit could … but..."

Several of our friends came walking up from the beach.

"Yo, we heard the VIP lounge's over here!" Peter called out, booming.

Tanya, who was much more perceptive than Peter, walked up to Kate. "You okay?" she asked.

She nodded. "Much better," she replied and grabbed the stethoscope tighter. She then gazed past us, across the sun-dappled hills. "The light out here is really beautiful..." she mumbled. "I've got an idea." She dug into her bag and pulled out an old Polaroid camera.

"Group selfie time?" Benjamin asked with an excited grin.

She grinned back. "Group selfie time!"

"Let's do it!" Victoria cheered.

"Everybody, cram in!" I said and all of us rushed behind Kate to pose for the shot, me tucked tightly against Edward's side while the others made victory signs and either crouched down or stood up on their toes so that we all would fit.

The photo slid out of the camera and into Kate's hand, and she held it out for all of us to see, and I thought it was the best photo I'd ever seen.

She set the photo on her bag, but it only rested a moment before the wind caught it and dragged it away. I tried to run after it, but it was soon gone over the hills.

"Dammit," I complained. "Let's take another." Then I was suddenly struck by a sobering thought. "Cullen told me he saw all of us in a photo, but this is the first photo we've taken together," I mused.

Brisk footsteps approached across the grass as Alistair came running up, panting for breath. "Everyone … w-we're in grave danger..." He doubled over and Tanya rushed forward.

"Alistair, slow down. What's wrong?"

He pointed to the south.

The mid-day sky darkened impossibly toward The Ethereal, and above the hotel, an enormous vortex swallowed all light and shape.

"It's over," Alistair moaned. "We're done. He's activated Project Janus."

 **~~{MEJ}~~**

 _Meanwhile..._

Somewhere along El Jardín's coastline, the Endless was on her back in the sand, her spacesuit a tattered ruin.

"Time … for me to go..." she sighed and extinguished the fire in her mechanical hand. Then she stared up at the starry sky. After a few moments, she chuckled softly. "In the end, ha … I couldn't even save myself. I had hoped they'd be here when it was my time … But it's enough to know they'll be safe."

A shooting star momentarily lit up the sky.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Oh, there you are!" The Endless gazed at the constellations, her eyes wide with a tender, childlike joy. "I see you, Victoria. Still swimming merrily along. No matter how strong the tide that pushes against you.

"And there's Peter! Barreling through everything and everyone just like a rampaging bear!

"Rosalie, off on your own again, little crow? Ah, but I know that's where you were always happiest. Just like Edward, the lone wolf we all came to love.

"There's Alistair. That serpentine gaze never quite fit with your kind heart, did it, my friend?

"Emmett! Half man, half magic. Still living his own unique truth … And with him, Kate, unfurling her colors for all to see.

"My fearless dragon, Leah, my mild and lovely Tanya, my loyal Benjamin … and Garrett, watching over them all like the proud, soaring eagle he is. Thank you, my friends … for every beautiful day. For all that we shared." Her voice got softer. "You were worth everything and more. It's because of you that I know what love is..."

There, alone, but under countless stars, the Endless faded away forever.

 **~~{MEJ}~~**

 _Several hours earlier..._

The Omega Mech descended onto the roof of The Ethereal, its thrusters blasted furniture and decorations out of the way.

"And here we are. At the end and the beginning..." Cullen said, satisfied.

Iris's hologram appeared next to him. " _The cloning process is still incomplete. It's strongly advised that Project Janus be delayed until a new subject is prepared._ "

Cullen waved her away. "You already gave me a child, Iris. He was useless to me."

" _The new subject's benefit from Hostile specimen DNA—_ "

"Destroy it."

Iris's holographic expression morphed into one of sadness. " _Please confirm command._ "

"Destroy it!" he spat out. "Do you think I need another 'baby with no crying' from you? I have a strong, worthy daughter … and I'm all the family she has left."

The elevator opened, and McKenzie stepped out. "You got enough firepower at your fingertips to make an Apache copter blush," he gritted out. "Most of my men have died. The hell do you need us for?"

"The early stages of Project Janus cannot be disturbed, Mr. McKenzie," Cullen replied with ease. "Your compensation was increased commensurate with recent losses."

McKenzie glared angrily at him. "And what am I supposed to do with your briefcase full of cash now that the _world's_ gone, huh?"

The Mech took a menacing step toward McKenzie, but the Commander just set his jaw and stood his ground. The robot crouched, and its cockpit opened so that Cullen could stand up.

"Oh, no, my friend … The world is only beginning! And it will soon revolve around men like you and I." He smiled eerily. "You understand what it is to be feared, Mr. McKenzie, but do you know what it is to be worshiped? To make mountains fall at your whim? To be as we are now, _forever_?" McKenzie didn't respond, but Cullen locked eyes with him. "This is our time. We can't let it slip through our fingers."

"Yeah," McKenzie nodded. "I can make sure they're cut down. No one's getting up here."

"Excellent," Cullen grinned. "Iris, you may begin," he ordered. "'Let us make man in our image' and all that, yes?" He stepped out of the Mech, which rose to a standing position, and blue lights flared in its free hand.

Iris, still looking uneasy, heeded the order. " _Project Janus initiated. Spacetime disruption will commence in 3 … 2 … 1..._ "

Cullen sighed in contentment and observed his work. "A door opens … and chaos becomes order!"

* * *

 **A/N:** We have two married couples now! How sweet! And it was a beautiful ceremony, don't you think?

As Edward said, had they married in any other way, it would have been something like Vegas or the courthouse. This gave them something to remember.

The little getaway on The Dorado was rather nice as well, and what do you think of Edward's little fantasy?

It couldn't be all fluff, of course. Cullen started Project Janus and now a vortex threatens to swallow everything! What will our gang do?

Now that we're reaching the end, I'm no longer gonna give you teasers here below, so you'll just have to wait until next week ;-)

Stay awesome, guys!


	44. Chapter 43

**A/N:**

Most of you guys were happy that Bella and Edward got married, and also that Benji was handfasted with Jacorel, but yes, the chapter ended on a different note than it began.

A LOT of questions will be answered in this chapter, and there is also an **ANGST WARNING,** but I hope you will like it!

I'm gonna continue putting the disclaimer here just be sure that everyone is aware of where this story originated.

This story isn't 100 % mine. I have transformed it into a story from an interactive story app called _Choices_ and the creators are Pixelberry Studios.

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **{Chapter 43** **}**

* * *

The enormous vortex above The Ethereal swirled ominously.

"Despite everything we've done, he's activated Project Janus," Alistair moaned miserably.

Tanya gaped with wide terrified eyes. "But I thought Cullen was still missing a part of the Heart?"

A horn blasted from the boughs of Elyys'tel, and we all turned to the sound. Jacorel came running toward us, and he grabbed Benjamin's hand as he stared past us at the vortex.

"It is a terrible omen, friends," he said without taking his eyes off it.

Benjamin stepped closer to him as if he was seeking protection within his strong frame. "I remember Harrvel talking about this," he mumbled quietly. "'On the final day of Raan'losti, a gaping hole will puncture the heavens, and all of existence will vanish through it.'"

"More or less accurate, I'm afraid," Alistair confirmed as the only one with real intel on the project. "He's created a time rift large enough to permanently destabilize reality."

"We need to get to The Ethereal," Leah said without leaving room for discussion, and that was when Emilyne approached us and sidled up next to Jacorel.

"I've called for every warrior in Elyys'tel to assemble," she announced. "Our forces will be ready within the hour."

"Those who face Cullen may not come back, "Victoria said and frowned worriedly, but it caused Jacorel to tense up with anger.

"No Kaarii will cower while Raan'losti looms before us. We will fight to the end."

I nodded in agreement and met his determined gaze with my own. "To the end."

Emilyne took the lead and the rest of us followed her to the Valley of Tombs. Edward was walking quietly next to me, and I was surprised he hadn't cracked one of his one-liner jokes to lighten the mood, but maybe he felt the heavy burden of what was ahead was too great even for jokes.

Still, his silence made me worried.

"Are you okay?" I asked, and he gave me a small smile that looked more like a grimace.

"Not really," he admitted, and I pulled him back until we were at the end of our trekking group so that we could talk relatively undisturbed.

"Tell me," I said softly, but when he didn't it was I who attempted a joke. "You shouldn't keep secrets from your wife, you know. I can put you in the doghouse."

It worked, to a degree, for his mouth turned up somewhat at the corners, and he pulled me into his arms, but his words were the opposite. "I'm scared, Princess. Last night, I allowed myself to dream of the future which I haven't done since Kharzistan. But I had you in my arms, and I foolishly thought it meant I would get to keep you, but now it seems everythin' was in vain. Cullen is terrifyingly determined to end the world."

"Hey," I said and pushed on his chest to look into his eyes. "Neither of us is dead yet, and as long as at least one of us keeps fighting, this is not the end." I stroke his cheek and stood up on my toes to kiss him. "Besides, how many couples can say they saved the world on their honeymoon."

A real smile finally softened his frown. "I guess you're right."

"Yeah, I guess I am," I said, and with his hand firmly in mine, we started walking again. "Now let's not miss the pre-battle speeches."

Dozens of warriors were gathered in the secluded canyon, and I was shocked at the sheer amount.

"The Owls require more bows!" I heard a man yell. "Wolves, at attention! We will not stop Raan'losti with this mess!" A female ordered.

"Wow," Edward said under his breath. "I had no idea they had numbers like this."

"I didn't, either."

As Jacorel ascended onto a stone platform, an attendant sounded a giant horn. All at once fell silent and turned to their King.

"My fellow warriors of Elyys'tel, our time has come!" Jacorel bellowed, his voice carrying across the entire canyon. "The Hydra has called forth destruction upon us, and he hides in his palace while Raan'losti consumes all! The Catalysts know how to stop this! We must protect them as they carry out their sacred duty! If we fail, all we hold dear will cease to be!" He carefully studied the faces of his people. "I know you may be scared. I know you may feel helpless. It is troubling that this dark day coincides with the light and joy of Niala'rei. But have we not faced impossible odds before? Have we not defied our prophesied doom at every turn? So I ask you, would you tremble in the face of the end?" A few of the warriors began to shake their heads. "Or, like a true Kaarii," Jacorel's voice rose even further in volume, "would you rise above and _fight?!_ "

The warriors simultaneously raised their weapons in the air and let out battle cries.

Jacorel beckoned me onto the platform, and when I had climbed up, I looked out over the sea of countless masked faces.

"Do you have anything you want to say, Bella?"

I thought for a moment and then smiled with a shake of my head. "Let's make the man you call Hydra answer for his crimes!" My voice didn't carry as far as Jacorel's, but enough of the warriors heard it to start up their cheering anew.

But then, Sether squeezed through to the front of the crowd. "Cat-a-liss! I wanna fight, too!"

Emilyne glared at him. "Sether, I told you to join the children!"

"But I'm a Kaarii warrior!" the boy insisted. "My elyyshar says we all have to fight!"

"When the city was attacked, the Sea Guardian almost killed you," Emilyne reminded him. "You're lucky Bella was there to save you."

Sether looked at me pleadingly. "Cat-a-liss, I want to help. What can I do?"

I had realized a long time ago that Sether didn't want to be treated like a child, but he could definitely not join the battle. However, there was a way for him to feel important while still remaining in the village.

"Sether, we need you to defend your people," I said, and his eyes widened with pride. "While we fight the Hydra, hardly anyone will be guarding the city. Do you think _you_ could do that?"

He nodded excitedly. "Of course! I'll keep all my people safe!"

"Great," I said and smiled at him.

Emilyne sighed. "Go now, Sether."

"I will," he said, but then he got serious. "Please come back safe, okay?"

She placed a fist over her heart. "I promise. And you do the same, my brave boy." She watched Sether run off and then turned to address the crowd. "Warriors! We march! For Elyys'tel; for the Kaarii; for Kaanu!"

Rallying cries filled the air before we all headed into the rainforest.

Dusk had settled when we finally reached The Ethereal. The vortex loomed high above and was drawing the sky toward its spiraling center.

Along the hotel's lower floors, thick metal shutters blocked every door and window.

"I guess we're expected," I told the others.

Jacorel turned to his warriors. "Owls, report your findings!"

A man stepped forward. "The perimeter is guarded by less than ten men of the Spider. But we have no idea what awaits inside."

"Only one way to find out," I said and looked up at the hotel, and I was actually able to see the broken window of my old suite. I was about to step out of the foliage surrounding The Ethereal when James yanked me back. "Hey! What're you—"

"Shh! You feel that?" he asked me.

All of us stopped to listen, and a clear thumping, as if from large and heavy footsteps, vibrated through the ground and the ever darkening forest, followed by snapping branches.

"Defensive positions!" Jacorel ordered.

I could see a towering white figure burst through the canopy. It was the Yeti Guardian.

The Kaarii surrounded her quickly with every spear and arrow poised to strike.

Furball scampered up to her and placed his front paws on a massive, white foot before stroking his head against her leg and purring.

"Don't attack!" I told the warriors. "She's a friend."

The Yeti crouched down and licked Furball's head while growling affectionately. The Kaarii lowered their weapons and uttered exclamatory oaths under their breath.

"But why is she here?" I asked, not really expecting anyone to know. "We're a little far away from her natural habitat."

Tanya looked over her shoulder in the direction of the snowy mountains. "Maybe the vortex is messing with the island's climate?" she suggested.

Locking eyes with me, the Yeti lowered her head respectfully.

A smile started spreading across Jacorel's face. "I believe the Mountain Guardian has come to help. This is very fortuitous!"

"That's great and all," Edward, the constant skeptic, said. "But how's the Abominable Snow … uh, _Woman_ gonna help?"

I looked back toward the window of my old suite. It wasn't the penthouse, but it was far up, several stories above the blockade. An idea formed in my head. "Guardian, could you get me up there?" I asked the Yeti and pointed at the window. "On your back?"

Kate frowned. "You can't honestly expect—" she started, but before she could finish, the Yeti let out a happy, consenting growl before flattening down on her stomach, as if she offered me her back.

I climbed atop her and hoped my grip on her fur would be enough to keep me in place. Edward wasn't about to let me go on my own, though, and after digging through his bag to produce some rope, he climbed up behind me.

"I'm going with you. I can secure the rope up there for people to climb."

"Okay then," I said, and glanced at the Yeti who looked up at me expectantly. I pointed in the direction I wanted her to go. "Go that way!"

She let out a rumbling response and then broke into an all-out sprint toward the hotel. I had to grip her fur with all of my strength to keep myself from falling off.

"Intruders incoming!" an Arachnid soldier warned. "Fire at will!"

Emilyne came sprinting beside us, a spear raised in her fist. "Defend the Catalysts! For Elyys'tel!"

The two soldiers guarding the front placed themselves between the Yeti and The Ethereal. Without breaking her sprint, the Yeti headbutted them with her great horns, which sent them flying.

As the Kaarii warriors engaged the soldiers that joined their fallen mates, the Yeti vaulted up the wall of the resort, finding handholds in the travertine facade. The wind whipped around us, as we shot straight up.

Finally, the Yeti reached the broken window of my suite and I hastily climbed off. Edward hopped off behind me, and we looked around the room together. It was a bit unsettling to stand in that room again. So much had happened since the last time I'd been there, but it looked as untouched as if it had been just yesterday.

Suddenly, bullets hit the Yeti and stained patches of her white fur red.

"No!" I cried out but she still launched herself from the open window and swung her way down to the snipers.

Edward frowned. "As much as I hate seeing her get hurt, it was a well-needed distraction," he said. "We need to get the rest inside." He handed me the rope. "Start feeding it down, and I'll secure the end."

I did as he told me, and soon, the others, as well as a few Kaarii warriors, climbed inside the suite. As we tried to get our bearings, I suddenly heard Benjamin gasp behind me.

"Bella … is that what I think it is?" he asked and pointed toward the bed where a red spacesuit had suddenly appeared, carefully laid out.

"What the..." I mumbled and approached it carefully.

"That can't be a coincidence," Victoria said and glanced at me. "The Endless must have placed it here for you."

I folded my arms and took a step back while frowning at the spacesuit. "I don't like this. What's to say everything won't repeat itself again if I put that on? What if I become the Endless? That's not what I want."

The others nodded understandingly, but Tanya was biting her lip while curiously staring at the suit. "I wonder if it still retains any time travel functionality?" she mused.

"That would be pretty handy," James pointed out as the one who would not really care if I became the Endless or not. I was nothing but a convenient ally to him after all.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Then you put it on."

Edward agreed with me by placing his hands on my arms and started to run them up and down comfortingly.

"I doubt it would work," Alistair said regretfully. "The spacesuit was designed by the Endless. For all intents and purposes, you, Bella. It will most likely only work for you."

"I'm sorry, Bella," Tanya apologized. "I didn't mean to put you in this situation, but we need every advantage, now more than ever."

I sighed because I knew she had me there. If the spacesuit meant I could make sure all of us got out of this unharmed, I felt that I didn't really have a choice. "Fine, I'll put it on," I consented, albeit still reluctantly, and pulled the suit on.

"I know how you're feeling, Bella," Alistair said. "Responsibility is a heavy burden, but if the Endless' abilities were any indication, this will certainly give us an advantage."

I nodded appreciatively at his acknowledgment.

Two Kaarii warriors entered the suite and hurried toward Jacorel.

"Elyyshar, all paths to the roof are blocked or destroyed!"

"One staircase remains, but it lies behind a barricade in a chamber like a great cavern—"

"The atrium," Tanya corrected gently.

The warrior nodded. "We were discovered scouting the passages that bypass the barricade. There will likely be traps along that path now."

"But approaching the barricade directly will mean an all-out assault."

Jacorel nodded thoughtfully. "Either path will be difficult for us, but I feel you should avoid a direct confrontation with the men of the Spider for as long as it is possible," he told us. "Traps can be detected. You'll take the back passage while my warriors and I will draw their attention to the barricade."

Once the plan was settled, we made our way to the eighth floor and the bar that was situated there. The second we entered, I had a bad feeling. Despite the lively decor, everything was eerily quiet and still.

"Something's not right," Emmett said quietly, obviously feeling what I was.

I scanned the room, and I noticed several silhouettes along the walls. Something glinted on the floor, but I couldn't make out what it was. I instantly knew it was one of the suspected traps, and I gestured for the others that we should go through the room by moving along the walls. Somehow, I knew that walking straight across would end badly.

I pressed myself against the wall and realized with a start that my reflection was pressing back.

Alistair shook his head. "Mirrored walls. How very sordid."

"You were expecting good taste from Cullen?" Kate asked him, and he cracked a smile.

"Fair point."

Gradually, all of us stalked around the room to the exit on the other side and slipped through it into an alcove at the back of the atrium. Through a distant archway, I could see a battle taking place beside the makeshift barricade.

" _I don't think they know we're here yet,"_ Garrett whispered, and all of us moved as quietly as possible to find hiding places.

Then, Jazz locked eyes with Edward and signed something to him. " _Three soldiers, nine o'clock,"_ he clarified for the rest of us. " _Let's sneak up."_

Edward gave him a subtle nod, and it had never been more clear how well-versed they were at working together like this. James, who was a soldier himself, although from an earlier time, understood the signs as well, and the three of them took the lead by slinking along the shadows until they were mere feet from the Arachnid troops.

They exchanged one look before pouncing from the shadows in unison to grab the troops in choke holds. Then they eased the unconscious soldiers down on the floor.

That was when I caught a whiff of cigar smoke, and I turned in time to see the silhouette of McKenzie striding into the middle of the atrium, his exoskeleton gleaming in the moonlight.

"Well, well, look who came to join the party," he said with evil, glittering eyes.

Before anyone could reply, he hefted a huge gun and deployed a missile at the archway that led to the lobby. The barricade and those on it were overwhelmed by collapsing rubble, and in seconds we were blocked in. Three Arachnid operatives coursed into the room behind McKenzie.

A female Kaarii turned to Jacorel. "If our tally was right, elyyshar, these are the only remaining forces."

The information caused Edward to grin. "Hear that, McKenzie? You're out of backup. Looks like you lose."

"Hah!" McKenzie laughed. "You just keep tellin' yourself that." He threw down the missile launcher and picked up a machine gun instead. His remaining soldiers moved to flank us.

I glared at the Commander. "Is this really worth the money, McKenzie?"

His smile grew. "Oh, yes. Every damn penny."

Kate huffed. "Wow, I didn't realize destroying the entire world was such a cheap job."

"Cullen better have promised you more than a paycheck or you're even dumber than you look," Rosalie spit out.

The Arachnid soldiers closed in as McKenzie took slow, intimidating steps forward.

"Too bad all of you won't be around when I kill Cullen and take his power for myself," he said.

"Everyone, scatter!" James yelled and all of us ran in different directions. The soldiers pursued us with batons raised to strike.

I saw one of them approach Edward from behind, and I yelled out to warn him. "Edward, behind you!"

He swiveled around and punched the soldier twice in the neck, which caused them to drop immediately. Both of us backed up until we felt each other's backs press together as the few troops left surrounded and focused on us.

Edward glanced at me over his shoulder. "Ready to dance, Bella?"

I smiled. "Always." No matter what, I would always have his back as he would always have mine.

"Good," he said and looked past me. "Duck!" He spun and caught the Arachnid's wrist before they could land a blow, then punched low in their gut. With a twist, he had their weapon in his hands. When he stopped to catch his breath, he sent me a wink. "Not done after one song, are ya, baby?"

"I could do this all night," I told him confidently before running under his arm to take on my own operative.

McKenzie leaned toward us from across the atrium. "Party's over. Time to die!" A shoulder panel opened on his exosuit, and a barrage of heat-seeking missiles hurtled our way.

"Run!" Jazz shouted.

A feeling bloomed up, like instinct, and I knew we had to head for the entry doorway, and I gestured for the others to follow me as I sprinted headlong in that direction. The missile was rapidly closing the gap. As soon as everyone was safely through, I slammed the door shut, and the projectiles swirled away in random directions before a series of devastating blasts tore the atrium apart.

Smoke and dust from shattered stonework billowed across the room as we walked back through the doorway.

"Think a little smoke screen's gonna help you now?!" McKenzie's booming voice called from somewhere across the smoke.

"What's our play?" Garrett asked. "We're outgunned here."

Edward looked toward the general area of where we thought McKenzie was. "We gotta take his toys away, or we're toast."

I agreed. "But how are we gonna do it?"

McKenzie lumbered out of the smoke toward the opening in the wall and readied a laser cannon, aiming at us.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed. There was no time to plan, so we just had to do what we could. We surrounded McKenzie and started grabbing at his exoskeleton. Startled by our approach, McKenzie didn't fight as Peter and Rosalie tore the cannon free.

"You're gonna regret that," he said when he regained his bearings. He swung his steel-clad arms wide and threw everyone back onto the rubble before aiming his last missile at me.

" _No!_ "

Edward ran forward and leaped for McKenzie's arm. His momentum forced the missile launcher upward at the last moment. The missile streaked toward the ceiling and exploded, which sent chunks of concrete down into the room.

"Take cover!" I yelled and rushed behind a fallen marble boulder as the barrage of stonework came thundering down.

McKenzie screamed as the rubble covered him, and the air became a thick haze of dust.

We struggled to find each other in the thick smoke, but eventually, we did.

"Is—" Tanya started, but was interrupted by a cough. "Is it over?"

Jazz suddenly doubled over, and Edward ran to him.

"Jazz, what hurts?"

Jazz groaned. "I think … a lot of me is broken," he forced out.

The pile of rubble began to shift.

"No. Way," Benjamin said, shaking his head.

McKenzie rose from the stone, blood gushing down the side of his face. "You done yet?! I could do this all night!" he yelled at us. " _C'mon! Hit me!_ "

I looked around for weapons, for anything that we could use to fight.

"When I take the power to control time from Cullen, you know the first thing I'm doing?" McKenzie taunted. "I'm gonna hunt each and every one of your families down and make sure none of you are ever born!"

Jazz hobbled to his feet and looked at me meaningfully. "Do me a favor?" he asked without taking his eyes off me.

"What?" I asked, worried what he had in mind.

"And that includes you, Mouse!" McKenzie continued to rant. "To think I wasted all that money on a defector like—"

Jazz grimaced. "Take care of Grandpa for me."

Edward frowned. "Jazz? What're you—"

Jazz reached into the tank of his jetpack and doused himself with fuel before using all of his remaining strength to launch himself onto McKenzie, his arms slipping between the steel beams of his exoskeleton.

"You gonna hug me to death, son?" McKenzie laughed.

"Goddammit, Jazz! Stop!" Edward yelled with wide and scared eyes as he tried to run after, but Leah, Garrett, and I held him back. His eyes got blank as tears welled up.

"I hope you burn slow, you bastard," Jazz said, and then grabbed a futon pillow that was on fire before he roared his jetpack to life. He rocketed them both through the hole in the ceiling.

" _Jazz!_ " Edward screamed, but they were already gone.

Black smoke streaked behind them as they rose higher into the swirling sky, and then, with a boom, a massive fireball consumed them both.

" _Nooooooooo!_ "

We held onto Edward as he fought us harder.

"Let me go! Let me go _right now_ , goddammit, I need to—"

"Edward, he's—" Leah started.

"Don't say it!" he roared at her. "None of you say it or I _swear_ —"

As the fire cleared and blackened ash fell away, it was clear there was absolutely nothing left of Jazz.

Edward finally tore himself free, but could only crumble to the ground as the fight left him. I knelt next to him and wrapped my arms around him as tightly as I could muster, both to keep him from falling apart completely, and to show him that I was there for him.

It was the second time he had to watch his best friend die, and I knew the feeling all-too-well.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered to him and kissed his hair. "I am so, _so_ sorry."

He leaned into me cried harder against my neck. "I was supposed to save him, Bella..."

"I know," I acknowledged. "And you did. And he … saved us."

His chest heaved helplessly in the throes of his grief.

Leah carefully approached us. "We've got to go deal with Cullen, now," she reminded.

"Will you be able to handle it?" I asked without letting go of Edward.

His sobs slowly resolved into one final shuddering gasp. We separated and he nodded at me, his cheeks still glistening with tears. "Let's go," he rasped. "I'm not gonna let him sacrifice himself in vain." With resolution, he stood up and strode toward the staircase on the opposite side of the atrium.

The rest of us followed behind him.

Jacorel momentarily stopped to instruct his warriors to protect the passage against any attempt at following us, and they immediately took positions at the bottom of the steps.

When we emerged onto the rooftop, howling winds tore at my hair and clothes.

The vortex had overtaken the entire sky. Stars and clouds spun helplessly toward its baleful eye and were swallowed into oblivion forever. Nearby, the pillar of crystal from Mount Suerte was shining brightly in the Omega Mech's grasp.

"Holy..." Peter exclaimed in a whisper. "I might've just peed myself," he said as he stared at the vortex up close.

"What should we do?!" Tanya yelled desperately.

I noticed Cullen standing off to the side. He knew we were there to stop him, but he didn't appear particularly fazed by that.

"Spacetime is more fragile than it looks," he said. "Create a large enough hole, and the whole thing comes crashing down." He set down a martini glass and pulled out a weathered Polaroid photo. "Tell me, Bella … do you believe in destiny?"

I glared at him and could feel the hate inside me pulse. "I believe in throwing you off this roof!"

Rosalie stepped up next to me. "I'm on board with that idea."

Cullen calmly met my eyes. "I know you distrust me, Bella. But consider the fact that I've never acted to harm you. All along, I've merely tried to help you learn how to wield the power you're about to hold."

Leah's fists trembled with rage. "Just give me the word, Bella, and I'll do it. I'll throw him down myself."

"Iris, Directive 8091 if you please!" Cullen requested.

Iris's hologram flickered into being above the Mech. Her features looked displeased. " _Activating Omega Pilot Protocol._ "

The gargantuan robot suddenly lunged down and grabbed Leah with its free hand. She screamed and struggled against it.

"Let me … _go_!"

We rushed forward to help her. Furball leaped onto the Mech's arm and breathed patches of frost onto the machine's armored shell, but it did nothing. Leah continued to thrash in vain as she was lifted off her feet and thrust into the Mech's cockpit.

"Leah!"

"The project required an enormous amount of energy," Cullen explained, still as calm as ever. "The sheer number of tachyons coursing through the device would quickly kill me. But Leah is young and strong. Indomitable. A true Cullen."

We all froze in reaction to the new information.

"What?" Leah asked from inside the cockpit and pressed her hands against the enclosing glass while staring down at Cullen in disbelief.

Cullen turned to her. "I loved your mother Susan very much. And I believe she loved me, too, in her way. I regret her passing with every day." His face was drawn with sadness, but it looked more like a grimace. "I truly do."

Leah shook her head angrily. "Lies … _Lies_!" She rained blows on the windshield and it caused a web of small fractures to snake through the thick glass. Then she hesitated as the realization in her heart slowly crippled her, and she collapsed, weeping, onto the pilot's chair. "You bastard … _you bastard_!"

Edward clenched his fists and zeroed in on Cullen. "That's it. You just crossed the line, you piece of—" He grabbed Cullen and hurled him to the ground.

Garrett and James grabbed Cullen's arms and dragged him back to his feet, and the three men kept him immobile as I walked over.

"Release her, Cullen," I ordered, using the same calm tone he had.

"Impossible," he said. "Directive 8091 has superiority over all other processes."

"I don't care," I said, and it was obvious in my tone that I was dead serious. "Make it _stop_."

He eyed me dryly. "Iris, suspend the protocol."

" _Negative. Omega Pilot Protocol cannot be suspended or overridden._ "

The Mech hefted the crystal pillar and pointed the palm of its other hand toward it. A beam of blue energy surged forth and slammed into the side of the pillar. The rooftop heaved beneath us and the vortex began to expand toward the surrounding landscape.

"It's happening, guys!" Emmett yelled.

Alistair frowned. "We need to access the Omega Mech's operating system! It's the only way!"

Rosalie and Peter braced against each other, and she pointed at the thatched gazebo beside the Mech. Peter immediately helped her get on top of it, and she reached up toward the robot.

"Crap," she groaned. "The panel on its waist is still too high up!"

"Leah!" I called up. "Can you bring its torso lower?"

"I can try," she said, her eyes wide with fear. She grabbed the controls, and the steel-giant took a step forward, nearly knocking over the gazebo.

Rosalie had to grab a hold of the roof to keep from falling off.

But then, the Mech's knees slowly bent and brought the central panel close enough for Rosalie to reach.

"It's no use," Cullen told us. "You heard Iris. Now that Directive 8091 has been—" he was interrupted by Kate who pulled a loop of gauze over his mouth.

"Just shut up," she told him and secured it tightly.

A display screen illuminated Rosalie's face as she typed several commands. "There we go," she said. "That should—"

The screen started to flash red.

"What? Oh, come on!" she complained.

Leah tried to move the Mech's arms and break the blue energy ray but to no avail. Red light continued to flicker across Rosalie's focused expression as she studied the screen.

"No, that doesn't make sense. I don't get why it wouldn't just..." she mumbled.

"I can't see the coastline anymore, dudes!" Emmett warned. "We've got, like, maybe a minute."

"Dammit, this should work!" Rosalie cursed. "Something's screwed up. I don't … I don't understand." She shook her head in frustration, and her eyes filled with tears.

"Rose, just take a deep breath!" I encouraged her. "Don't stress! You can do this! You're Rosalie Hale; expert hacker number one!"

She looked down at me and then did as I told her. "You're right. I am Rosalie _Fucking_ Hale. Of course, I can disarm one stupid robot." She started to dig through her bag and brought out a tablet, which she connected to the Mech. Her eyes widened when she logged into the device. "There's another system here … Iris!" She crouched, the tablet resting in her lap, and began entering commands as fast as her fingers could move.

" _Warning! Authorizations compromised!_ " Iris's hologram glitched wildly, and she spoke in a strange, disjointed voice. " _TH15 05 G0T 0WN3D 8Y TH3 L1CH-QV33N!_ "

Peter cheered. "That's what I'm talking about, Rose!"

Rosalie grinned. "Restoring Esme's access!"

Iris blinked. "W-what? I'm..." she said in a much less robotic voice than she had ever spoken in.

The bead firing on the crystal pillar abruptly ceased. We all looked skyward and noticed that the vortex appeared to have stopped expanding.

"I think we're alright!" Emmett breathed in relief. "I can't see the lower floors of the hotel, though."

I turned to the female hologram who still appeared dazed and confused. "Iris … or Esme, can you let Leah out of the cockpit?"

Cullen gnashed through his gag. "Is that really what you'd want to do, dear? Set Susan's daughter free?"

The holographic face contorted with rage.

Kate slapped Cullen and kept her finger pointed at his face. "Shut! The hell! _Up!_ "

"Please," Leah pleaded, her eyes directed at Iris. "Let me out."

"Leah..." Feelings welled up in Iris's translucent eyes. The Omega Mech lowered itself and the cockpit slowly opened. "Of course. I owe it to your mother to do the right thing."

The Mech set down the crystal pillar, which still blazed as if it was lit from within. Leah jumped out of the cockpit and ran to safety.

Cullen gritted his teeth. "Don't you dare! Your programming exists to see this through! You stupid _cow_ , activate Directive—"

Garrett and James felled Cullen to the ground.

Iris smirked at his prone form. "Sorry, I didn't catch that." She quickly turned to Alistair. "Alistair, I know discovering your true nature has been very difficult," she said apologetically. "But, please know … you will always be my son, even though he refused to be a father to you."

Alistair looked down at his feet, and I could see his eyes glinting with unshed tears.

Garrett walked to the railing and squinted into the distance. "I don't see anything out there..." he breathed out. "I think we're trapped in the vortex."

"Between all possible timelines," Edward mumbled.

I approached the glowing mass of crystal resolutely. "I might be able to fix this," I said when an errant thought told me I could. I took a deep breath to steady myself, and then reached out with both hands to the shimmering surface.

In an instant, I was no longer on The Ethereal's rooftop. Instead, an alien landscape surrounded me; rocky, bare, and glowing with the multicolored crystals scattered around. The sky appeared almost purple, and I realized with a start that I saw two moons above. On the ground, blue flames burned along rock and soil alike and billowed into the air.

"Anyone … here?" I called out uncertainly.

A wind rose, and with it came the sound of anguished wailing.

" _AaAAaaAAHhHhh..."_

I followed the sound to a series of crystal prisms jutting from the ground. They emitted colorful flashes in my direction.

It felt as if whatever it was, it tried to speak to me, but I was unable to understand it.

One of the prisms ignited with blue fire and violently shattered apart. The voice became louder, seemingly crying out to me for help.

"W-what should I do?" I asked desperately.

Tentatively, I reached out to the prism closest, and it pulled me back to images and sounds I'd previously experienced.

 _Edward and Jazz were seated behind a stand in a military courtroom. A judge snapped his gavel down, having just announced a verdict._

 _McKenzie flew up from his chair and started to shout. "Your honor, I served my country for_ forty-one years … _This is the thanks I get!? I_ made _these boys who they are!"_

 _Edward turned and looked McKenzie in the eyes. "I didn't become who I am because of_ you _._ I _became who I am_ in spite of you _! And now you've got plenty of time to think about what a spineless piece of garbage you are!"_

 _In an open office, Peter and Garrett set down video game controllers. Garrett beamed a smile at Peter._

" _Honestly man, I'm really proud of you."_

" _Really?"_

" _Since getting this job, I gotta say I feel like you've come into your own."_

 _Tanya and Kate looked out across the skyline from a balcony outside an art gallery._

" _You know … when I was little, she gave me this glass box full of butterflies. Beautiful specimens in every color of the rainbow. It was my most prized possession. And then I started to realize that's all I was to her. A precious thing to keep under glass and hide away."_

 _Alistair brushed a tear from his cheek and looked down at his son thoughtfully._

" _I don't think I've ever been as happy as I was the day you were born. Your mother, too. She was so …_ radiant _." He hugged the boy close. "Everything I needed from my parents; all the love I didn't have the opportunity to experience, I'm going to make sure you have, if you want it."_

From their blackened, half-shattered stumps, the other crystals flashed colored light toward me. They then darkened completely and left only me and the spreading inferno. Then Kaanu was before me.

"Kaanu," I breathed.

The spirit glowed, and then spoke in its resonant tone. " _Everything in its own time. They are only words, and yet, my entire perspective has been altered. I'd somehow forgotten the patient, inevitable nature of the universe..."_

"Where are we?" I asked.

" _This is my homeworld. Shortly before the first sun collapsed and became a black hole."_ Kaanu surveyed the rocky plain around us, littered with crystalline fragments. " _When the fires came, they consumed everything I'd ever known. And when the planet was finally torn apart, I was hurled through space, ultimately arriving on Earth. Upon my impact, El Jardín was dragged up from the molten mantle. And, as the fire coursed through me, time shattered."_

My thoughts ran wild as I finally understood everything. "Those crystals … they wanted to help you."

Kaanu turned back to me. " _Though we reside light years from Earth, we're more similar to humans than you'd expect. Let me show you..."_

My sight was blinded by white light, and then I was standing in the aisle of Edward's old plane.

" _Like us, your hearts hold immeasurable power,"_ Kaanu said, and I looked toward a seat where Benjamin was sitting by himself, gazing sadly out the window as the plane departed for El Jardín.

With a sigh, he closed his eyes and leaned back, imagining a friend.

I was transferred to the Endless' temple and the lava-filled chamber.

" _When you feel deeply, you can stop time. You can hold a single, fleeting moment inside of you for a lifetime, never losing your conviction."_

The Endless was standing in the far doorway of the Threshold and watched rows of empty pedestals.

Once again, I was transported, and this time I was standing in Cullen's office in The Ethereal.

" _You can go back over and over, seeking to change events that took something away from you. You might even convince yourself you've done it, all the while merely prolonging your loss."_

Cullen was floating silently in his tank like an infant waiting to be born.

With a flash, I was back at the rocky plain, looking at Kaanu.

" _We're similar enough that I was able to bring a human into existence from a fragment of myself. And you are everything I'd hoped, Bella."_

A chill traveled along my spine and rooted me in place. "Y-you're saying I'm..."

" _The missing piece. But my energy was merely the seed. The need in your friends made it grow, and the love they began to feel for you made it flourish. You're the person they needed in order to move forward with their lives."_

I nodded as everything clicked. "So this is why I can't remember anything? And why I keep jumping back and forth in time?"

" _Unknowingly, you may have created false memories to fill a void. Think back. What's the earliest experience you remember vividly?"_

I sighed. "S-sitting next to Benjamin on the plane."

" _That was the very moment you came into being."_

"B-but..." I stuttered and swallowed hard. " _Why?_ "

" _To give us all hope. I know it must be hard, but please try to understand, Bella. Your friends need you now more than ever."_

"How do I stop the vortex?" I asked desperately. "Can we still fix Earth and get everyone home?"

" _Three potential futures issue from this moment,"_ Kaanu told me. " _Cullen's project could be resumed and Earth taken to a past it never had. Your friends will be as they were, and you will be with them … but nothing from El Jardín will remain."_

"You mean we won't be friends or remember any of this?" Kaanu didn't nod, but I already knew the answer to my question. "What's the second option?" I asked worriedly.

" _You have the power to reverse the vortex and preserve El Jardín forever as the Endless had hoped. The island will remain as it was, never again to be threatened by Cullen's machinations. You and your friends will be safe_ on _the island forever."_

"And the rest of the world?" Kaanu didn't answer this time either, but I understood. I exhaled and nodded. "I see. And the third?"

" _In the third eventuality, you return your energy to me, allowing me to finally depart from Earth. Our consciousnesses will merge and all timelines become one. Earth will be restored and your friends can go back home."_

I felt increasingly uncomfortable as every option would mean the loss of something. "And … that's it?" I asked for clarification. "It has to be one of those three?"

" _We cannot control our circumstances, only how we choose to navigate them."_

"What _should_ I choose?" I whispered in fear.

" _As ever, that is a question only you can answer, Bella. I cannot force you to merge back with me. It has to be your own choice."_

* * *

 **A/N:**

Yes, Jazz is now dead. He wasn't a major character, and it was painful to take him from Edward, but it felt as if it had to be done.

Leah is Cullen's daughter! I bet you guys didn't expect that!

And Bella … _she_ was the missing piece of Kaanu's heart. Explains quite a lot, doesn't it? Why she can't remember anything clearly before El Jardín, why Cullen couldn't find any information on her, why she has such a psychic connection to everything going on around the island.

Now, it comes down to what she will choose. What do you _want_ her to choose? What do you think is the _right_ choice?

Can you guys believe it's only ONE more chapter of this story, and then the Epilogue? I know some of you will sigh in relief at those news because it's been one heck of a long ride, but I also hope you have enjoyed yourselves :)

Same as last chapter, no teaser this time, but I hope you'll share your thoughts anyway, and I'll see you next week!

Stay Awesome!


	45. Chapter 44

**A/N:**

This is it, you guys! The final chapter of this crazy whirlwind of a story! I loved reading your reviews and how you felt about the different choices. Most of you had the same thought, but only a few of you had a theory very close to what will actually happen.

I'm not gonna reveal anything because, I mean, the chapter is right down there xD

Let's see what Bella chooses!

I'm gonna continue putting the disclaimer here just be sure that everyone is aware of where this story originated.

This story isn't 100 % mine. I have transformed it into a story from an interactive story app called _Choices_ and the creators are Pixelberry Studios.

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **{Chapter 44** **}**

 _A bodiless, male voice spoke in my ear. The first time I heard it, it had been unfamiliar, but now I recognized it as Cullen's. The words still caused my blood to run cold._

" _You don't understand, do you? Of course not. But you will … in time."_

The Endless stood before me with pride shining in her eyes.

" _In the end, it's up to you to decide who you truly are."_

I was back by the lava pool, and Kaanu was speaking to me.

" _To be alive is to never know what will happen next..."_

I had to choose. But how could I?

If I chose Cullen's path, everyone would get their families back; Alistair would have his mother back, and so would Leah. Edward would get Jazz back. And I would get a life of my own, with memories and a family.

On the other hand, El Jardín would cease to be, and everything we'd gone through here would be lost. Everything we'd worked to stop would come true, and who knew what Cullen planned in that megalomaniac head of his.

Then there was what the Endless had wanted. We could stop Cullen, and I would get to keep my friends forever. I'd get to keep Edward. And we'd be safe … forever … on the island.

But the world would still be gone. Their families would still be dead.

I wasn't sure I could ask that of my friends. I couldn't ask them to give up their dreams, and their futures, just for the sake of me keeping them with me forever. That wasn't fair to them.

I knew in my heart that there really only was one choice I could make with a clear conscience. If I merged together with Kaanu, completed him again and he could depart from Earth, everything would essentially be fixed.

My friends would be together, and they would remember everything. The world would be saved, and they could return to their families. Get jobs and start careers like I'd seen in their futures. Have families.

I just wouldn't be with them.

My greatest hesitation toward choosing that path was Edward. He had already lost so much, and with McKenzie dead, I wasn't sure he could be cleared of his charges. By departing with Kaanu, I would subject him to the pain of losing another loved one. It wasn't guaranteed for him that he could return to his mother and sister in Louisiana. He very well could be arrested the minute they were back in America.

Could I put him through that? Was it too selfish of me to consider keeping everyone on the island for the sake of saving him? For the sake of staying with all of them?

Before I could really make my decision, I was pulled back to standing on The Ethereal's rooftop. The vortex whirled ever faster, like a malevolent clock racing to count down the last, fleeting moments before disaster overtook all.

Next to me, the crystal pillar shimmered peacefully.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to look into Edward's worried eyes, and my heart clenched painfully.

"Still with us, baby?" he asked. He had noticed that I had zoned out when I touched the crystal.

I swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah, I'm … here."

Cullen struggled to rise, but Garrett and James kept him securely pinned down. "If I may … just—" he grunted.

I inhaled to regain some strength and then turned to him. "Let him up," I told the guys, and they released their grip.

Cullen stood and brushed himself off. "Project Janus was designed to purge Earth of time anomalies. It can fix all of this. Leah has given us the chance we needed. All that remains is to allow the process to bring Earth to an optimal state."

I frowned. "What do you get out of it?" I asked as I wanted to know what he had planned.

Alistair glared at Cullen. "That's always the catch," he agreed.

Rosalie scoffed. "Get ready to hear some lies."

Cullen shook his head dismissively. "I always knew you were different, Bella. You have a connection to the Island's Heart. You can drain its remaining energy into the Omega Mech and finish this. The world will be restored, save for ignorance, suffering, and death. Qualities that have limited mankind for eons. It's all a matter of strategically revising Earth's history."

Emmett grimaced. "That sounds bad, guys. Real bad."

"You can't just tamper with history," Tanya exclaimed behind Emmett. "Countless carefully balanced equations have made the world the way it is!"

I agreed with both of them. "You didn't answer my question, Cullen. _What do you get out of it_?"

He continued to avoid a direct answer. "There will be a difference, yes, but you will remain together. And those you've lost will be returned to you."

Edward froze next to me. "You mean...?"

Cullen nodded. "Your friend Jasper will be alive."

A ragged gasp escaped Edward before he turned to me. "Bella, if that's true … it would mean everything to me."

"Esme, too, would be as she once was," Cullen continued.

Alistair shifted uncomfortably, and I knew Cullen was getting to some of my friends. Benjamin took a step forward in protest.

"Guys, we can't do what _Cullen_ wants! What about Jacorel?!"

Jacorel placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Do not be concerned with me, my love. The Kaarii have prepared for this moment for generations."

Benjamin shrugged away from his touch and turned to stare angrily at him. "I'm not talking about the Kaarii. I'm talking about you! I'm talking about _us_!"

With a gentle pull, Jacorel held Benjamin tight in his arms. "We are joined as one," he said in an attempt to calm him down. "If our bond is meant to last, what happens here will not change that."

A smile was playing around Cullen's mouth. "I can ensure you, all will survive. That's a promise."

"The promise of a _snake_ ," Leah spat.

He sighed dramatically. "I suppose skepticism is … understandable. Iris, confirm settings regarding Bella's friends."

Iris folded her arms in a very human manner. "Only if that's what Bella wishes."

I didn't need his assurances. I knew what he was telling me was true because Kaanu had told me as much. What annoyed me was the information he withheld from the others. "There's no need, Iris," I told her. "However, I would like to hear the uncensored plans of what will truly happen if Project Janus is completed."

"Of course," Iris consented. "Project Janus will return the Selected to the beginning of their freshman year at Hartfeld University. El Jardín will not exist, nor any trace of its impact remain. Further, Bella's past will be altered, giving her a family and also placing her at Hartfeld."

The others frowned and exchanged confused glances.

"But that's how Bella's past already is, though," Rosalie pointed out, but Benjamin was the one who had understood exactly what Iris had said.

"But if we go back, won't we lose everything that's happened here?" he asked with despair.

I nodded to confirm his question. "That's exactly what will happen." I locked eyes with my BFF who'd had a large part in my creation. "You won't remember Jacorel. All the relationships we've created here will be lost and forgotten." I shifted and looked at Edward who appeared torn and devastated. I reached up and stroked his cheek. "The love we have for each other won't exist." He grabbed my free hand tightly as if his physical touch alone could keep us together. I smiled and scanned the rest of my friends' faces. "And none of you will remember me."

"You'll be alive," Cullen said as if that made everything else lose meaning. "You'll have your families, and you'll all be together. No one's offering you a better deal than that."

Alistair looked longingly toward Iris's hologram but then sighed deeply. "If the Mech's energy is returned to the Heart, it should reverse the vortex, allowing us to stay on El Jardín."

"Then I say we stay," Emmett insisted with wide, terrified eyes. "The world's gone anyway. Maybe it's okay in another timeline, but in ours, we just gotta accept that we lost it."

"Yeah," Peter agreed quietly. "And I don't wanna try to go home only to have it blow up in our faces again."

Tanya nodded. "We can make a life for ourselves here. We have everything we need."

They appeared ready to throw everything away, and it made me feel hopeful in a way I had no right to feel. "What about everyone you've lost?" I asked. I had to make sure they really knew what they wanted.

"I'd really like to see my family again … and Jazz," Edward admitted in defeat.

James agreed with him. "I promised my ma and sis I'd come back from the war one day. I'd hate for my last word to them to be a lie."

Victoria hugged herself uncertainly. "There were so many things I wanted to do. To see the world, and go on new adventures..."

"I already gave up on all of that once, back when I holed myself up in the ruins," Rosalie said apologetically. "Kinda hard to do it all over again."

"But isn't this what the Endless wanted for us?" Leah asked. "To be safe here forever?"

I nodded. "She spent decades trying to give us that. And now she's gone." I thought back to the last time I saw her. And her warning.

" _Cullen will promise everything … then take away the very thing we've fought so hard to protect..."_

The memory was impossibly vivid as I saw her crawling toward me and frantically reaching for me with her metal hand. I could feel the heat coming from the lava pool, hear every scrape of the Endless's movements against the jagged stone.

With a start, I realized I was actually there. "This is … real?" I looked at the Endless. "Are you doing this?"

She continued to reach for me. "Let me show you, Bella. All that I've seen. All that I've lived. Every variation of our lives on El Jardín over my 2,139 attempts to save everyone." She struggled to touch my forehead with her intact hand, and then images flickered into being in my mind.

My friends falling in love … working as a team to survive … discovering secrets...

A brilliant flash heralded the beginning of a vision.

I was deep in the woods. From nearby, I heard laughter and splashing. I followed the sound and pushed aside the foliage.

"No way!" Garrett protested from the pool. "That was totally out!"

Victoria laughed. "If it hit the water, it counts!"

They were playing volleyball in the hotel pool, and among everyone, I saw myself, jumping up and down and cheering.

"Yes! That's another point," I cheered.

I staggered back, dazed at the sight. I looked down at my hands, and I saw that one was gloved in red, and the other was of skeletal steel.

I gasped. "I'm … the Endless."

My heart raced in my chest, but the sight of my friends laughing and playing somehow put me at ease.

"I don't remember this happening," I mused to myself. "It must be from another timeline."

Just then, Garrett spiked the ball too hard, and it bounced over the edge of the jungle, nearly at my feet.

"My bad. I'll get it," he apologized with an easy smile. He jogged over, the smile still on his face as he picked up the ball, then he saw me among the trees. "Who are you?" he asked, alarmed.

"Garrett," I said quietly. "It's me."

His eyed widened. "Bella?"

I took a step toward him, but as I did, reality shimmered and rippled. Suddenly, I was standing on a snow-swept mountainside.

A bellowing roar shook the pine trees, and nearby, I saw Tanya and myself, skiing down the slope, with Furball perched on my shoulder.

"Come on!" I yelled. "She's gaining!"

Tanya pushed herself harder while whimpering in fear. "Oh god, oh god!"

The Yeti burst through the treeline, thundering after them.

Another vision. I was watching Kate barely keep her balance as she tiptoed across a narrow catwalk over a sea of magma.

"Almost … there..." she whispered.

With a groan, the metal platform bent toward the blazing lava, and Kate screamed.

Unable to stay quiet, I yelled for her. "Kate!"

"I've got you!" the last person I ever expected to see with my friends said as she dove toward Kate, and tackled her to safety. Fiddler.

"Jane," Kate gasped. "You saved me!"

Fiddler grinned. "Yeah, well, we're even now. So don't expect it to happen again."

A white flash washed that vision away, and another immediately took its place.

"It is a joyous day, brothers and sisters!" Harrvel cheered. "We finally have a new Clockmaster!" He knelt in front of the chair at the center of Clockmaster's workshop.

A dozen Anachronists followed suit.

"We are yours to command, Rosalie!"

Rosalie grinned from her "throne." "Dope."

A loud clang disrupted the image, and then I saw Cullen and Alistair square off against each other with fencing sabers at the edge of a burning building.

"Not bad at all!" Cullen said patronizingly. "Perhaps I underestimated you."

"Your observations regarding me have been summarily wrong, Father," Alistair retorted. "But I'll afford you no time to regret your errors! _En garde_!"

Another flash.

At the base of Elyys'tel's mighty tree, a battle raged. Arachnid soldiers struggled to defend the city from a horde of Kaarii.

Saraya was at the frontline. "Warriors! Let us slay the Hydra and Spider and reclaim our home!"

The Omega Mech strode across the beach, charging its weapons. Leah glared out from the cockpit. "Let's do this..."

I was transferred up to the platforms outside the throne room, just in time to see Tetra toss Cullen's lifeless body from the branches. Then he strode back toward the hall.

"They're getting close, boss," he said.

A cigar smoldered in the corner of McKenzie's mouth as he lounged on the throne. "Let 'em come. And when they do, we'll burn this damned tree to the ground with them inside it."

Cullen's cloning lab appeared before me. On the surgical table, strapped down with steel restraints was Emry.

"Help! You must help Emry!" the Kaarii man pleaded, but my friends were blocked and couldn't do anything.

"Come on," Emmett said. "There's gotta be a way to—"

Iris interrupted him. " _I'm sorry, Emmett. I can't let you do that._ "

Emmett startled and stared at her. "Whoa! Who the hell are you? How do you know my name?"

I realized it was a timeline in which we never found Iris. In the blink of an eye, I was outside the emergency shelter.

"Sether, where'd you get that necklace?" Victoria asked.

The child showed off the golden key hanging from his neck. "I found it! Do you like it?"

Victoria knelt down to get a closer look and noticed a rune shaped like a dolphin engraved into the side.

The visions started flashing by faster.

Alice sneaking into the plane hanger. "I hate to tamper with private property … but I have a job to do." She set a trail of gasoline alight, and soon the fire engulfed Edward's plane. "There. That should keep them from leaving."

Leah marching briskly down the hall, looking over her shoulder as if to make sure no one was watching, until she reached the ballroom.

"Come on, where is it?"

She walked up to a large painting mounted on the wall, flipped out a pocket knife and slashed it, tearing it away. She reached behind the canvas.

"Found you" She took out a folded note and read it. "This handwriting. It's..."

 _There's a second Omega Specimen. Whatever it takes, we have to make sure Cullen doesn't get his hands on her._

 _\- S_

Clipped to the note was a photo of me.

"He won't, Mom," Leah vowed. "I promise."

A rusty taco truck rumbled down ruined jungle roads with Edward behind the wheel.

"I've got it," he assured. "I've got it!"

Jazz sat in the passenger seat. "You're gonna get us killed! Again!"

"We'll be fine," Edward said confidently. "Ain't that right, Sebastian?" He looked over his shoulder at the giant monster crab in the back.

We were in the MASADA lab.

"Hold on. You're telling me that—" I said while looking between Kate and Alistair.

"For the love of..." Kate rolled her eyes, but her voice was off. She was speaking in a British accent. "Bella, we've discussed this protractedly. I'm _Alistair_!"

I turned to Alistair's form. "And you're—"

"Kate," he answered. "Can you please just get us out of this nightmare?!"

Everyone stood outside the Rosencraft estate.

"Uh, guys..." Emmett said. "Why is Furball purple?"

Dark storm clouds rolled in over the water where we sat in boats.

"How did he even get up there?" Garrett asked in shock.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

Angelique huffed. "Ugh, just like Janvier … The fool never understands when it's time to let go!"

I watched as Cetus breached the sea's surface again with Janvier riding atop his head.

"Will one of you bloody fools _do something_?!" he exclaimed.

The ice lake stretched before me.

A figure levitated over the cracking ice, blazing with time energy.

"Run!" Tetra yelled. "That freak's gonna kill us all!"

Peter laughed boomingly, green light sparkling in his eyes.

The lake morphed into Cullen's office.

McKenzie sat behind the desk. "I knew you'd come around eventually." He grinned. "Welcome back … _Wolf._ "

Edward stood stoically in front of him. "What can I do for you, Commander?"

Alistair walked away from the Lernean Gate portal, carrying Tanya's body.

"This is your fault..." he whispered.

Victoria tried to approach him. "Alistair, I'm so sorry … it was an accident."

"Poor Tanya," Benjamin said.

Alistair clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "Her blood is on all of you, and now your own will be too!" He set her body down on the floor and drew a snake-hilted knife from his belt.

Jacorel sat alone on the shore, weeping as he cradled a fluorescent-colored seashell to his ear. A voice echoed faintly in the shell, a voice from long ago.

" _I'll always love you, Jacorel … I'll always love you, Jacorel … I'll always love you, Jacorel…"_

Soon, the echo faded away and disappeared completely.

Peter dangled over the side of a sheer cliff, hanging on to Garrett's hand.

"I've got you!" Garrett grunted. "I can pull you up!"

"Bro … I'll just pull you over with me," Peter told him sadly.

"Peter, no!" Garrett protested and shook his head.

"Face it, Gar. I've been dragging you down my whole life. I'm done." Peter released his grasp and plummeted hundreds of feet to the ground.

" _Noooo!_ "

Cullen cut a thick slice of juicy steak and twirled it on his fork. "I must say, it's lovely to finally have a family dinner together."

Across the table, Leah sat perfectly still, her eyes blank. At her temple, an electric device pulsed with light.

"Wouldn't you agree, my dear?" Cullen asked her with a smile.

"Yes, Father."

Sether ran up and hugged Alistair's legs. "I love you, Uncle Al!"

Alistair stuttered uncertainly. "I, er—" Then he smiled affectionately at the boy. "I love you, too, Sether."

An arcade machine flashed ' _High Score_ ' while Peter hoisted Benjamin onto his shoulders and carried him around.

"Haha! My boy Benji just crushed the all-time leaderboard!"

Rosalie cheered him on. "Aw, yes. Billy Mitchell who?"

Benjamin grinned. "Couldn't have done it without you guys!"

Tanya sniffed, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Kate, sitting by her side, wiped it away. "I don't think you're timid, at all," she said. "In fact, you're probably the bravest person I've ever met."

Tanya sniffled. "Really?"

"Really," Kate repeated with a smile.

Edward cocked a gun and narrowed his eyes at Garrett. "You seriously think I'd let you go it alone? I told you. I've got your back for life."

"I know, Edward," Garrett said. "And you know I've got yours."

The two guys embraced and clapped each other's backs. When they pulled apart, Edward grinned.

"But if you tell anybody I said that, I'll kill you myself."

I watched myself raise a glass, surrounded by all of my friends.

"So this toast … is to all of you! You're like family to me, and more than that, you're the best family I could ever hope for."

On the beach, Garrett lifted Kate in his arms and spun her around.

"I can't believe I ever let you slip away."

"I can't believe I ever watched you go."

"Never again," he promised. "I'm yours, Kate. And you're mine."

They kissed, framed by the sunset.

Leah sat up in bed, her eyes filled with racing thoughts. She started to get up when a hand took hers and pulled her back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rosalie asked.

"Just … got stuff on my mind," Leah answered with a sigh.

"Then talk to me about it," Rosalie insisted. "I'm here for you."

Leah smiled. "I know." She turned to her side and held Rosalie in her arms.

By the Mayan ruins, James was teaching Victoria to play on his guitar.

"Like this?" she asked and tried a chord.

He smiled proudly. "You're a natural." He showed her a new chord. "So what makes you wanna learn guitar anyway?"

She blushed. "Well, because … I want to write a song for you!"

His smile grew and then he leaned toward Victoria. Their lips met, and the guitar was forgotten.

And then, amid the chaos and possibility, the million different choices, one moment happened over and over.

Edward smiling at me. "I love you, Bella."

" _I love you, Bella."_

" _I love you, Bella."_

" _I love you, Bella."_

" _I love you, Bella."_

"And I love you, Edward."

Tears burned in my eyes as, in the space of a single moment, I watched myself fall in love with Edward over a thousand times.

The light faded, and I was back in the cavern with the Endless' hand on my forehead. My sobs caused my chest to heave irregularly.

"Are you … sad?" the Endless asked in confusion.

I nodded, but I was unable to speak. I had never felt such happiness as I did when I saw the love Edward had for me shine from his eyes, but it still hurt because I knew what I had to do.

It was the only choice really.

"You've seen everything now, Bella," the Endless said. "You know everything you can know … but this is where my sight ends."

I nodded and wiped away my tears. "I know what I have to do."

With force, I was wrenched back to the present.

Cullen scoffed at my friends as they continued to discuss remaining on the island or not. "I can't believe some of you would simply wall yourselves up and consign the world to its fate. Think for a moment of those—"

Leah's fist collided with his jaw. " _You_ have nothing to tell _anyone_ about selfishness! And in my family, we don't tolerate hypocrites."

Garrett shook his head thoughtfully as he weighed the options. "It's almost impossible to decide this … but it sounds like Cullen's way is for the best, Bella."

With a pained grimace, I shook my head. "Actually, there's a third option," I breathed out and turned my back to them to look out at the cosmos as it whirled around the rooftop. I couldn't look at their faces as I told them this. "I am not who you think I am. You see, the reason I have a connection with the Heart is that I am a part of it."

Edward came up behind me and made me face him. His eyes were confused and scared, but he didn't interrupt me.

"None of you really remember me from before this trip because I didn't exist," I admitted.

Benjamin frowned. "What do you mean? I remember you. We've been besties forever."

I shook my head. "No, we haven't. Those memories are false. Planted there to explain my presence. In reality, I didn't come into being until we were all sitting on the plane for El Jardín. I'm me. I'm Bella, but I exist because of Kaanu, and all of you willed me into being."

"What are you saying, Bella?" Edward asked. "That look in your eyes worries me. It's telling me I might lose you."

I looked away from him, tears once again blurring my sight, but he didn't allow it this time.

"Please," he pleaded. "Tell me."

The words swelled in my throat, and I swallowed hard in an attempt to fight past it. "I-I c-can complete the Heart … by giving myself to it. The world will go back to normal. You will all be okay, and all the timelines will finally merge. I can save you, and your families, and the rest of the world."

"But...?" Edward asked with trepidation.

"But Kaanu and I … will be gone forever."

His eyes overflowed with anguish, and he started to shake his head. "Dammit, Bella … don't you know I'd come after you? I'd find a _way_! Cross every mile of space to get you back! You belong with _me_ , not Kaanu."

I threw my arms around his neck and held him tightly. "I know," I whispered. "I know."

Cullen slowly crossed the rooftop toward us, and Edward immediately placed himself in front of me. "I know what you are, Bella," he said. "I know you were cheated out of a normal life. If you see Project Janus through, you'll be able to make real memories with those you care about. Whatever you may feel about my methods, draining the Heart is the only means of staying with your friends _and_ restoring the world."

I clenched my fists. "Except I won't stay with my friends will I?" I reminded him. "None of them will remember me, and I still don't know what you will gain from all of this."

Alistair gazed at Cullen coldly. "That's a gamble at best. We know what we're getting if we reverse the energy and stay on El Jardín. We've done well enough for ourselves here, and can do better still. I believe this is where we're meant to be."

I nodded but didn't tell him how I couldn't ask them all to give up everything just for me. My heart felt heavy and my head reeled as I approached the pillar of crystal.

"Time is the soul of the universe. It touches everything and everyone," I recited what I'd told Clockmaster what felt like a lifetime ago.

I lifted my hands toward the crystal pillar. As starlight danced across the countless facets, I paused and looked at my outstretched arms.

"I guess most people spend their lives searching for a purpose," I told the others. "Something to dedicate themselves to." I looked over my shoulder at all of them. "It's a beautiful journey that I'll never undertake. I've only ever existed to serve my purpose. You. All of you."

I allowed the love I felt for them all to show on my face. They needed to know how much they meant to me. I showed them that I wasn't doing this out of desperation or panic, but because I wanted to. Because I believed in all of them.

"I love every one of you so much. Don't you ever forget that."

Benjamin and Edward took a step forward simultaneously.

"Bella..."

I touched the pillar, and a shockwave of time energy surged outward from my body.

"Bella!"

The vortex began to descend toward the rooftop, its spiraling arms winding ever tighter. The building buckled and began to split apart.

"W-what's happening?!" Tanya cried out.

"The hotel's breaking up!" Peter exclaimed in horror.

The Omega Mech, destabilized by the crumbling building, teetered backward and fell over the edge.

"No!" Cullen yelled. "What have you done?!"

I struggled to keep my grip on the pillar as the roof continued to quake under my feet. Edward wrapped his arms around both me and the crystal to brace me against the shaking.

"Just … keep holding on!" he encouraged despite the pain in his eyes. "If I can't go with you, at least I can get you where you need to go," he whispered in my ear. "Just remember … I will always love you, Bella. My heart is forever yours."

He pressed his lips to mine, and then a column of light engulfed the pillar, raising it into the sky.

"Edward—" I said, my tears streaming down my face without stopping. "I love you, too. I always will."

Once again, and for the last time, my world was overtaken by light, but rather than blindness, I felt a vast clarity, like looking out from a mountaintop on a cloudless day.

I was falling. Falling … upward. Every future, every present, and every past seemed to occur simultaneously around me.

Kaanu's presence spoke in my mind, echoing strangely familiar words. " _Doesn't feel real, does it? But I am finally on my way."_

Confusion took a hold of my mind. "Only you?" I asked. "Not … we?"

Warmth spread through me as if Kaanu was smiling. " _It's amazing what love can do. How it can make energy expand and grow a thousandfold. Create things on its own."_

"I—" I tried, but I wasn't following. "I don't understand."

" _I told you that my energy was only the seed of your creation, Bella. I could not be certain until you merged back with me, but now I can feel it."_

"Feel what?"

" _By choosing me; by helping me depart from Earth, and doing so to ensure your friends will have a future, the love you have for them caused the energy inside you to grow into its own being. You have returned to me what I needed to depart. The rest is yours."_

Something expanded within me, and then I was falling again, much more rapidly than before.

" _Good luck, my child."_

Kaanu's departing word was the last I was aware of before everything became black.

 **~~{MEJ}~~**

Everyone was gathered outside The Ethereal.

Tranquil stars shimmered where the vortex had once dominated the sky.

Emmett looked around in shock. "We … were on the roof. How did we get down here?"

"A parting gift, I imagine," Cullen grumbled displeased.

Edward gazed up at a dark plume of smoke winding from the hotel's collapsing tower, and silent, heartbroken tears filled his eyes. "Bella..." he breathed out in despair.

Cullen huffed. "Not to worry. We're all going back." He drew a portal gun from his coat and aimed it at the group. "And this time, Bella will make the _right choice!_ "

"He's gonna send us back in time," Tanya gasped.

"Like hell he is!" Peter snarled and, together with Leah, launched forward for the gun, but Cullen had already pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

"What?" Cullen said in confusion. "I tested it only yest—" Peter drove him to the ground, and Leah wrested the inert gun from his grasp before tossing it aside. Cullen struggled to reach into a pocket but came up empty-handed. "The crystals! Where … Where are they?"

"They're gone, Cullen," Victoria told him harshly with a glare. "Forever."

Cullen squirmed backward and panicked thoughts played behind his darting eyes. "Th-that's not possible! There were too many! I built everything on—"

The Ethereal's main tower finally gave out and came crashing down with a thundering crash. A huge cloud of dust swept across the area, and everyone hurried to the beach.

"Wait!" Kate suddenly said. "Where's James?"

"I don't think he made it down," Emmett answered with a sad frown.

"Everyone, look!" Jacorel exclaimed and pointed out toward the sea. "The horizon no longer burns!"

"Does that mean..." Benjamin started with cautious hope. "Is the world okay?"

"The anomalies, the crystals, the energy … it's all gone," Tanya observed.

Alistair placed an arm around her shoulders. "And the disparate timelines are finally unified."

"That means James went back to his own time," Victoria said unhappily. "As well as Angelique, and Janvier, and the Anachronists."

As the group looked out across the sea, Furball paced nervously and gazed back at the ruined hotel. A dejected whimper escaped him.

Cullen fell to his knees and began to frantically dig in the sand. "Th-there are more … There must be more crystals..."

"Yo!" Peter exclaimed. "I see ships out there. Two of them, coming this way!"

Edward looked to where he pointed. "Those are American Coast Guard cutters," he numbly told the rest.

Gasping for breath, Cullen fell to his side and began weeping piteously. "No … No, no, no..." His fists clenched tightly. "Damn you, Selected! This island was _mine_! Now you've taken it … you've taken everything!" He started weeping again. "My dream, m-my ambitions!"

Leah crouched next to Cullen and coldly observed his grief. "Ambition, yes. 'Hard work and thrift' … but not dreams. Dreams come from the heart. They're for those who see the goodness in mankind and want to enlarge it."

"You wanted only to enlarge yourself," Alistair filled in. "And here you are, weeping over handfuls of sand as they slip through your greedy fingers."

"M-mine—"

Alistair shook his head. "You own nothing."

A searchlight flashed across the beach from one of the Coast Guard ships as the first lights of dawn chased away the stars. Soon, the ships were close enough to shore for the guard to send smaller boats to the beach.

"How are we gonna explain this?" Benjamin asked everyone. "Where we've been? What we've seen?"

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his long hair. "Let's just say I have a feeling tomorrow's gonna be one hell of a news day."

Officers disembarked and approached the group. Soon, everyone was brought aboard. The ship departed for the mainland, carrying everyone homeward at long last.

 **~~{MEJ}~~**

Moments passed, and I wasn't certain how long exactly, before I realized that I was still conscious.

"Hello?" I called out.

More time passed by … and nothing changed. But then I started to feel my limbs again, one by one. With a start, I sat up in a bed I didn't recognize. I worriedly looked around, and it became obvious I was in a hotel room.

I threw the duvet off and ran toward a purse sitting in an armchair, assuming it was mine. I dug through it with fervor for any sort of clue that could tell me what was going on, and I found a wallet.

Inside it, I found things I'd never seen before. A driver's license with my picture and the name said it belonged to Isabella M. Swan. I didn't recognize the name, but it felt right. The date of birth read January 1st, 1996, the exact date I thought had been my birthday until I discovered the truth of my existence.

All the information that I found in the purse was new to me, but it also felt right. As if everything was the way it was supposed to be.

I looked at the display of the phone and saw that the date read _March 20_ _th_ _, 2018._ I had no idea what date it had been back on El Jardín.

My heart started racing as I thought of my friends. What had happened to them? Where was I? Had the world truly been saved? And in that case, where were they?

I hurriedly got dressed and left the hotel. Where would I easiest find the information I needed? A police station, maybe?

The streets I walked on were unfamiliar, but I somehow knew it was Miami, and faster than I thought, I found a police station. Without hesitating, I went inside. I had no idea what I would ask them, or what I would say, but I had to do something.

Two women wearing uniforms were behind the reception desk, and I walked up to them.

"Excuse me, could you help me with something?" I asked them, and one of them turned to me. Her eyes were green and reminded me so much of Edward's it hurt, but they also gave me strength. It made me even more determined to find out what had happened. "I was wondering whether you work with Miami's coast guard?"

The woman blinked. "We do so frequently. Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to know if you've heard anything of a group of people being brought here from the Island of El Jardín. It's a private island owned by—"

"Carlisle Cullen, yes, I've heard of it," she said. "We haven't been informed of the coast guard being needed that far out, though. Are there people in need there?"

I nodded. "I believe so, yes. A group of kids flew there from Costa Rica last year. They were supposed to only be gone a week, but they never returned home. I'm sure they were reported missing."

"Last year?" the woman gaped. "And what makes you think they are still there?"

"I can't be sure," I confessed. "But I need to look at all possibilities. Could you, please, see if they were reported missing?"

She exhaled and looked at me sympathetically. She obviously believed they were all dead. "Sure. Just give me a name and I'll run it through the database."

"Just one name?"

"How many do you have?"

…

…

…

Three days later, I stood at the docks where the coast guard ships were expected to arrive at any moment. The police had been shocked and didn't believe me when I gave them the names of the Hartfeld University students that had gone missing almost a year before.

They believed me even less when I told them the story about Carlisle Cullen being a megalomaniac billionaire who thought he could change history by imprisoning these kids on his island because he thought they were the key.

Not until I fabricated the lie that I had worked for him did they consider sending a rescue team to the Caribbean island. When they called me and told me that they had indeed found a group of people together with Carlisle Cullen himself, I don't think I had ever been that happy before.

I could see it then. The Coast Guard ship was closing in, and Victoria's flaming red hair was like a beacon for me. I could see them all on the deck. They were all there.

The ship docked, and my friends wearily climbed ashore. They looked haggard and tired; happy to be back home in America, but the sadness in their eyes spoke of how aware they were of what it had cost them. They had not yet seen me.

The two FBI agents flanking me went into action and seized Cullen the second he placed his foot on the dock.

"Carlisle Cullen, you are under arrest for kidnapping and abducting with malicious intent. You have the right to remain silent..."

"Is this actually happening?" Benjamin asked as he stared at Cullen being handcuffed under loud protests. "How did they know? We haven't said anything."

I saw that as my cue, and I walked slowly up to them. "Let's say they got a tip from someone close to the issue."

They all whirled around simultaneously in shock, and Peter, who was closest to me, even poked me to see if I was real.

I laughed softly. "Yes, Peter, I'm real."

Garrett gaped at me. "But how? I thought you merged with Kaanu and left Earth."

"I did," I confirmed. "I don't know exactly what happened, myself, but apparently, Kaanu only needed a small part of my energy to be complete. I was allowed to keep the rest, and I was sent back to Earth."

"Whoa," Emmett said and blinked. "You were in space then?"

"I guess I was, but I didn't see anything apart from white light and all the timelines becoming one," I answered him, and then I was enveloped by hugs from all sides, and everyone spoke at once.

"We have Bella back! Oh, I'm so happy, I could cry!" Victoria gushed.

"I am crying!" Tanya said in response.

"This is the ultimate ending of the strangest movie ever," Benjamin cheered and held me just a moment longer than the rest.

Then, I felt a warm hand trace down my bare arm until it entwined itself with my fingers, and my heart skipped a beat as I turned around.

Edward's eyes were disbelieving, but there was also a shimmer of cautious hope there. "Princess, is this for real? I get to keep you now?"

I smiled as tears of joy filled my eyes and caused his face to blur. I blinked them away because I wanted to see him clearly. "I promised you at least a year and a day, Top Gun. If you want to keep me after that, I am yours forever." I reached up and cupped his cheek, and when my fingers touched his skin, he gasped softly as if the touch shocked him.

We collapsed into one another and kissed frantically. His hands on me were tight and restricting, but I didn't care. I didn't want him to loosen his hold. I didn't want him to let me go, ever.

A lot of stuff still needed to be fixed. Cullen had to be charged and put away for good; we had to clear Edward's name, which would be more difficult now that McKenzie and Jazz were dead; and we had to answer a lot of questions from the press, but as Edward's lips moved with mine, I knew that we could handle all of that because there was nothing we couldn't face when we were all together.

* * *

 **A/N:**

That was emotional and crazy. Like pretty much the entire story! Only the Epilogue left now, and I have news for you concerning that. I don't want to force you to wait a week since the Epilogue is so much shorter, and that's why I will post that tomorrow, and I will wait for my big farewell AN until the end of that.

Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this story despite all it's crazy shit and sometimes over the top dramatics and action.

Since this can technically be seen as the end, I have a question for you that I would love for you to answer!

Since this story is so very complicated, was there anything in particular that you think it could have done without to simplyfy it? Anything at all that you think could be omitted?

It has been a crazily long journey, and you can probably now understand why this was first intended to be split into 3 parts! Lol!

Please, share all of your thoughts, and I will see you tomorrow for the Epilogue

Stay Awesome!


	46. Epilogue

**A/N:**

Of course you guys still had some questions after yesterday's chapter, but that's what this Epilogue is for ;-) Time to tie some knots together!

* * *

 **{Epilogue** **}**

I slowly opened my eyes as the sun streamed through the opening of the hut. Edward's arms enfolded me, and his peaceful face was pressed against my chest.

I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair until he showed the signs of waking up. "Morning, sleepyhead," I said softly.

He glanced up at me, his eyes slowly blinking open. "Does it have to be?"

A small laughed escaped me. "I don't think we get a say in what constitutes 'morning.' The sun has us beat there."

"Does it, though?" he asked me and grinned. He rolled on top of me and showered my face and neck with adoring kisses. "Day doesn't start until we get out of bed, far as I'm concerned. And I'm not ready to leave this bed with you."

I wound my arms around his neck. "In that case, I could use more waking up."

"Yeah? And is this gonna help you?" he asked and started to slowly kiss down my neck and chest, his hands roaming down my body.

"Mmm," I hummed. "It's a nice start..."

Edward tugged playfully at my underwear with his teeth as one of his hands slid between my legs.

"Oh, Edward … keep going," I urged on.

"Don't have to tell me twice," he replied and shifted until he was between my legs and I could wrap them around his waist.

We melted into each other like we always did, no matter how many times we were together, and our sighs of pleasure filled the hut.

Two hours later, we emerged outside, fully dressed, onto the wooden platform outside the hut. Elyys'tel was already bustling with life as the Kaarii prepared for the annual tradition of Niala'rei.

Edward and I happily greeted those we met as we made our way down the tree and headed for the beach where we knew we would find our friends.

A grill had already been set up, and Emmett was happily handing out food to everyone.

Benjamin was tucked under Jacorel's arm, and when he saw us, he raised his bottle high in the air. "Happy Reunion," he called with a wide smile. "Here's to five years!"

Five years indeed. Time passed with incredible speed, however the first year after our return had been a crazy whirlwind that could have been compared to our adventures on El Jardín.

There had been a huge media circus since my friends had been missing for over nine months, but with all of their help, Edward and I had been able to avoid it for the sake of not having to answer questions about who I was, and about his assumed treason. For those reasons alone, he and I had to stay in the shadows a bit longer.

I'd tried to convince him that he and I should have traveled to his family in Louisiana, but he had insisted that he didn't want to see them until he was officially a free man again. Because of that, we hid in motel rooms for months while attempting to gather evidence that would speak of his innocence.

"Edward, look, Cullen's on TV," I said.

"I had more than enough of his face on the island, Princess."

"Just look," I told him and pointed at the screen flashing to a courtroom where Cullen was being restrained by security personnel. His face was slick with sweat and his eyes were wild.

" _Don't you understand?!"_ he yelled. " _The crystal people are coming … They're coming for us all!"_

I exhaled with relief. "I think the secrets of El Jardín will remain safe."

Edward sat down in the couch next to me and pulled me against him so he could kiss the top of my head. "I only care that you're safe."

Eventually, both of us realized we'd need help, and after talking to Rosalie, she promptly hacked into NCIS's database to see what they had on Edward. It turned out it wasn't much and the evidence they did have was weak and questionable.

Once we knew that, the only thing we could do was let Edward be brought in for questioning, and every single one of our friends promised they'd witness on his behalf.

It wasn't a very drawn out affair. Without McKenzie, there was no one who could manipulate Edward's statements. The documents that had presumably been written by Edward and Jazz and were supposed to prove they had purchased anti-aircraft weapons and provided the Kharzistani government with them were quickly written off as false with a simple handwriting test.

It was more difficult to prove that Jazz was also innocent, but Edward made it clear that his best friend's name would also be cleared if that was the last thing he did.

Then, finally, I was able to persuade him to take me to Louisiana to meet his family. He warned me that Beth would interrogate me mercilessly to make sure I was worthy, but Rosalie did some more of her computer magic and gave me everything I could possibly need for a background story.

His mom had fainted when she saw him but recovered quickly. While his dad accepted me right away, his mom and sister remained cautious, and became even more so when we gave them the news that we were married.

"Edward, I'm disappointed in you," his mom frowned. "You know how long it's been my dream to see my only son marryin' a good girl."

For their sake, although it didn't please the women fully, Edward and I had made our marriage ' _official_ ' in the eyes of the State by going to the courthouse and buying a pair of cheap rings, although, we would always see our handfasting ceremony as our real wedding day.

"Does it feel weird to you?" I asked him that night while in bed. His parents had given us their guest room to sleep in while we stayed there.

"What?"

"I know I am as human as anyone else, now, but is it strange to you that I don't have parents; that I wasn't _born_? I felt so guilty lying to your family and tell them that I'm an orphan."

Edward's arms tightened around me. "I've already told you. Screw the past. You're Bella. My Princess. It's the future with you that I want, not the past."

Everything fell into line. The futures Kaanu had shown me slowly came true, although, of course there were some alterations to them.

Garrett and Kate found their way back to each other, and even though they had missed their senior year at Hartfeld, both of them caught up quickly and started successful careers in football and medicine.

Emmett got his food television show, and to everyone's surprise, he and Rosalie started dating after she and Peter realized they were better off as friends. Emmett also stopped pursuing hallucinogenic drugs, although he still enjoyed partying hard.

Rosalie got a job as a software developer and invented a program that made it easier for solo artists to create music that sounded as authentic as any band.

Peter struggled for a while with confidence issues, but eventually he gathered enough courage to apply for a job at DSE's game studio. They hesitated at first since he didn't have any experience in his resume but when he displayed his never-ending knowledge on video games, the job was his.

Cullen was convicted, receiving several life sentences to be served consecutively, but after only a year, he was found in his cell where he had hung himself. Alistair acquired ownership of El Jardín and Cullen's enterprise empire as he stood as Cullen's only heir. He asked Leah if she wanted to become his partner, but she declined. She'd had enough of Cullen and was ready to return to Tobago and her uncle.

Tanya and Alistair moved in together shortly after that, and Tanya found her passion in her mathematical paintings.

Victoria was declared a medical wonder and became a worldwide motivational speaker, but instead of starting her own foundation, she started cooperating with already existing ones and always encouraged people to donate to medical science.

Benjamin was the one who struggled the most with being back in America. Every day he missed Jacorel more, and he started to revert back into himself. I reminded him of the future he had as a bestselling author, but he said that didn't matter anymore because the love of his life couldn't share the success and happiness with him.

That was when I suggested to Alistair to have the cellphone towers repaired on El Jardín. At first he was reluctant since the resort had been closed and the island had become a reservation for the rare flora and fauna that resided there, and repairing the towers would cause questions. However, when I told him it was for Benjamin's sake, he relented.

Benjamin moved to El Jardín once everything was repaired, and from there he could work on his book while still being with Jacorel. Occasionally, he flew back to the mainland to hold lectures, but he was happiest on the island.

And every year, around the time of Niala'rei, all of us flew back to there to reunite with the Kaarii for a few days of sun, beautiful handfasting ceremonies, good food, and games.

The day at the beach came to an end, everything wound down, and we all gathered around a roaring bonfire while watching the sunset.

"I want to make a toast," Victoria announced and we all lifted our own drinks. "It feels so good to be back on El Jardín, knowing that we can just enjoy ourselves with our friends, without anything chasing us, and nothing to worry about." She grabbed the pair of ancient dog tags she had around her neck in her hand. They were James' and they had been mysteriously sent to her about six months after we first returned to America. "While there are people we miss and wish we could get back, I am happier than ever that I have all of you."

Edward fingered the extra dog tags he had around his neck. The dog tags that had belonged to Jazz. After his name had been cleared, he had visited Jazz's family and they had insisted that he keep them.

"I never thought my life would be so peaceful," Victoria continued and then locked eyes with me. "I also want to toast for Bella. Without her, who knows where we'd be today."

I blushed and snuggled tighter against Edward's side, and he kissed the top of my head.

"I guess this is the closest you can ever get to paradise," Alistair said as he lovingly gazed at Tanya, and the baby boy she had in her arms.

All of us gathered closer together and faced the radiant horizon and watched it slowly disappear, knowing that everything would still be alright the next day.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Okay, wow, this is it! It's over. The story has been marked complete.

I am amazed at the amazing support I've received from each one of you guys, even though most of you haven't been particularly vocal, I still know your guys have been silently reading on and keeping with the story, and I want you to know that you mean equally as much as those who review! Love you!

There are some of you who've stuck with me from the very beginning, and I can't even express how much it means to me that you've stayed with me through the entire journey.

Shoutout to a few very special people! You guys were the ones who kept me going!

 _ChristyWIX,_ _debslmac, suzy 2010, Alice's White Rabbit, grandmachix, RoryCullen, and sujari6_

Also a huge shoutout to my beta, _SarcasticBimbo_! Thank you for going through this insanely wordy story with me! I love you so much

So many kisses and hugs your way, everyone!

And as always,

Stay Awesome


End file.
